Gakuen Alice La generacion
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: Esta Historita trata sobre mikan sufre mucho por ser mitad humana y mitad alice, los de alice y humanos no la aceptan de el todo, pero ella no se rendira tan facil, natsume la trataba mal,pero por algo que pasa... el nota su hermosa e inocente personalid
1. Capitulo 1,El inicio,La verdad duele

Esta historia es diferente a las demas ya leeyendo todas las demas me encantaron POR SIERTO, tooodas, TOOODITIITAAS, bueno algunas no, pero LAS DE AMOR MUY LINDAS ENCERIO ;).

aclaraciones- a mi no me pertenece nada, solo y simplemente es mi imaginacion por este anime..c:

esta historia trata mas sobre la vida de una joven que ya todos conocen y es famosa, sakura mikan, e suna preciosa joven de 15 anos,muy hermoos cuerpo a su creecimiento, un poco chaparra , no a la altura de las demas chicas, su pelo cafe castallo dorado claro y sus ojos un color intenso entre chocolatoso y miel,.pasa por tantas cosas, y tiene miedo a enamorarce una de eyas la mas importante y en la acadmeia y fuera de eya todos la miran feo, le gritan monstro o alien por ser alice y humana. leean la historia asi se guiaran mejor, conoce a un chico super guapo atractivo y popular H,natsume,el con su pelo negro entre wero y moreno,ojos carmesi como el fuego,y sobretodo se veia atractivo por sus ojos de gato, el es muy serio,se quiere vengar y hace misiones ala fuerza por su tipo de alice, el al prncipio la detesta no soportaba su olor a humana,no soportaba estar cerca de ella y menos cuando le toca de equipo en las misiones, hasta que le cuentan cuanto a sufrido y cuando sobre todo ella le cuenta sobre el chico..la deja de tratar mal, y la deja hacercarce un poco a el, aun el no se enamoraba de ella, hasta que ve que su personalidad es muy hermosa aparte que de fisico,pero lo mas inportante en una persona es la personalidad, y asi natsume se enamora de ella,a los quince ya no se peinaba dos colidas de chilindrina, si no una cola o dos trensas, mediacolas entre mas.. y asi natsume se va dando cuenta que la necesita asu lado, que sin ella no puede tambien sufre por la muerte de su familia, que la mato unos hombres de una organizacion mala, que solo queria poder...ya mas adelante ,natsume nota que esta cambiando, que su mirada penetrante y malvada cambian al ritmo en que la ven a ella.

esto es;

Gakuen alice La generación..

* * *

><p>capitulo 1-El Inicio, La verdad Duele y No todo es como lo pintan!<p>

...

Esta historia los alices .. solo havia una especia la que podía hablar y respirar ósea los humanos, una especia con muchos idiomas y un poco de diferencia en lo físico. Pero es una especia…en paso de los anos se descontrolo todo, todo cambio….empezó una nueva generación los alices. Esto paso por piedras kriptonitas que cayeron a la tierra. Desde los que nacieron en ese ano hasta más adelante algunos nacidos, nacían muy raros- todos los que tenían un poder o más de un poder sus ojos eran de gato y tenían una línea blanca traspasando la línea negra en sus pupilas de gato a lo oscuro brillan sus ojos de el color que son y brillan las puntas de su cabello de el color que son sus ojos, por ultimo sus orejas son puntiagudas no como de un duende, pero si puntiagudas.. así se distingue como los humanos les llamaron así se distingue un alice. y claro los alices eran guapos y atractivos(atractivas y guapas).en los primeros 3 años solo de nacidos llamados alices fueron 10 personas, estaba todo controlado aunque la humanidad se quejaba y envidiaba por su poder y les llamaban monstros..al pasar 4 años los de la especia alice empezaron a crecer, a aumentar, y los humanos se empezaron a quejar, hasta que el gobierno y organizaciones se juntaron y quisieron dar tierras para que los alices tuvieran su lugar dejando a los humanos en paz y estos a los alcies en paz, que cada especial suponiendo viviera alejada de la otra, que no tuvieran ni un contacto y que no se unieran ejemplo se enamoraran y tuvieran relaciones ocasionando embarazo, así no sabrían que pasaría si esas dos especies hicieran una reacción, si pasara asi quien sabe como nacería el bebe que lleva la chica por dentro. Como seria la especia y si moriría rápido o no.. Los alices estaban artos de que los humanos los golpearan y maltrataran, controlaran hasta les querían pedir guerra por las tierras,los alices no querian golpiar a los humanos por que sabian que si los golpiaban rapido moririan por su poder,por esa razon no les pegaban, Pero el gobierno decidió darles algunas tierras para que fuera su especie y nada mas su especia, podrían salir de ahí y visitar la tierra de los humanos pero ocultando sus orejas y sus ojos con lentes para que los humanos no los corrieran eso si podían hacer. Para que compraran productos o mas tierras. Escondidos de los humanos…háganle cuenta, le dieron la 4ta parte del planeta llamado TIERRA. Solo la cuarta parte.y si querian mas tierra la compraran, poniendo un muro grandote a sus tierras.

Haciendo primeramente una academia a la cual llamaran academia para alice, primero empezaran por la academia por que los alices no sabían usar bien sus poderes, así que estos pidieron estudiar con los humanos un tiempo para saber alguno de las mayorías de cosas, el gobierno accedió. .esto se fue controlando, pero….todo pasa por algo, los alices tenían los mismos problemas de los humanos solo que ellos tenían poder y podían morir por eso a corta edad, y porque sus misiones son más peligrosas y tenían que hacerlo a la fuerza y los humanos pues alcies sufrían por muerte de sus familias. Como mas adelante sabrán…

. Ya estudiantes controlaban su gran poder o poderes. Pero eran pocos los de más de un alice..Por ejemplo un muchacho de 19 anos, su nombre sumory suke. Tiene el alice de anulación y el alice de copear y robar alices también el de protegerse (poner barreras de protección entre mas haciendola parecer de color azul)..Este muchacho luchaba por tener igualdad entre las dos especies. Hasta que conoció a una chica humana, nombre sakura lesley. que también quería lo mismo que el igualdad sobre las dos especies, ella no lo odiaba lo trataba muy bien, el tampoco la odiaba y la trataba muy bien,sabian que si comvivian en frente de todos los humanos pasaria un gran problema asi que comvivian lejos de los alice sy humanos un lugar donde estubieran los dos solos, estos dos jóvenes se empezaron a enamorarse, pero sabían que sufrirían porque casarse o tener relaciones ocasionaban muchísimos problemas y sobre todo a su bebe que si naciere entre las dos especies todos la detestarían y tratarían mal..Pero los chicos no se aguantaron…(en ese tiempo no usaban condones ech, NO EXISTIAN)..Tres meses después, supo que suke lo mandaron a una misión sumamente peligrosa y en esa misión murió. Lamentablemente murió..lesley sufrió muchísimo por su muerte, ella pensaba que no estaba embarazada, hasta cumplir el 4to mes se empezó a notar la panza y a vomitar…

su familia se dio cuenta de que ella estaba embarazaba y le obligaron a decir de quien, ella era siempre sincera dijo la verdad, sus padres no la golpearon por el bebe que traia en su vientre pero le dijeron que se tenía que esconder para que nadie hiciere preguntas y cuando lo tuviere al bebe lo cuidara y viera que tan diferente era de las dos especies y que tenia de raro, poder o no..Escapo de su casa, se fue lejos de todos. a un campo construyo sola su casa con el dinero que sus padres le dieron y en pocos meses estaba lista y en semanas nació el bebe, ella estaba sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Sin medicamentos…sobrevivió con todo el dolor y sangrado por la creatura….no notaba nada extraño en ella. Si era mujer. Que le puso por nombre sakura mikan..Claro con el apellido de su padre y el de ella. ..lo que no notaba la madre es que su pequeña niña tenia la raya entre la pupila negra que esta era normal a la de un humano, pero la raya no, así distinguirían que es un alice o simplemente podría ser un lunar blanco. Pero solo si no se oscureciere porque cuando se oscurece en aquel campo y la bebe abriese los ojos la raya blanca entre su pupila delgada brillaría y así la descubrirían, y no solo eso...

…al pasar de los anos, la madre noto que su hija tenia poderes de heredad todos por su padre….ella sabía bien que su hija nacería con los poderes de su padre, pues porque el hombre es más fuerte en semillas de heredad que la mujer..y si fue cierto…al pasar de los anos sakura mikan fue creciendo…su madre enfermo, y ya no tenían suficiente dinero, mikan cumplió los 7 años cuando su madre la llevo con sus abuelos porque sabía que murria por el tipo de enfermedad. Ah mikan jamás le hablaron de su padre, bueno….al pasar la muerte de su madre mikan sufrió muchísimo lloraba como loca todas las noches y también se preguntaba sobre la raya que tenía en su pupila redonda..

-porque me brilla? En la oscuridad?-se preguntaba inocentemente la pobre niña.

…no sabía quién era su padre hasta que se acerco con sus abuelos y les pregunto..

-abuelos, díganme la verdad por favor, quien es mi padre?..Porque tengo este tipo de supuesto poder que suelto a cada rato..Que soy?.Porque casi nunca y menos por las noches me dejan salir?...-pregunto la nina con el brillo de sus ojos aumentando por la confusión.

-amor creo que ya es tiempo de decirle.-dijo el señor a su esposa anciana.

-okey-responde con dolor en el pecho.

-mira mi creatura linda, tu provienes de dos especies- dijo con la voz baja y preceptivamente.

-dos especies?-pregunta la niña extrañada.

-la especie de los alices y de los humanos.-dice el abuelo separando sus dos manos.

- abue no te entiendo- responde la niña con su rostro de lado.

-hace mucho-(el padre de la madre de la hija le conto como comenzaron las dos especies)-tu madre se enamoro de ese tipo y tuvieron relaciones que pronto sabrás que es, de ellos naciste tu. Eres mitad humana y mitad alice.y no te dejamos salir porque los demás podrían burlarse odiarte y golpearte.

-golpearme, y odiarme- esto lo dijo con voz quebrantadora y con lagrimas saliendo de la pobre chica inocente.

- si –afirmo el abuelo- por eso no te dejamos salir por las noches por la línea entre tu pupila.

-pero…pero. porque..ahora mis amigas me odiaran..las pocas que tengo..p-por eso no estudio?-dijo la pobre niña inocente lagrimeando y gimiendo por dolor en su pecho…

-así es mi nena, no puedes estudiar…no sabemos tampoco como contactarnos con la academia aver si te pueden aceptar, pero tenemos miedo de que pase algo malo..

-p-pasar que abuelito?-dijo la niña con lagrimas tras lagrimas salando de sus ojos.

-podrían..podrí(fue interrumpido por su abuelita)

-mikan, porque no sales un rato a fuera. Si?.Tranquilízate primero, y esto no se lo debes contar a nadie. Asi no pasara nada grave mi niña-la abuela le sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

-okey abuelitos-dijo secándose las lagrimas-, u-ustedes no me odiaran?-pregunto volteándolos a mirar.

-claro que no podríamos- dijo el abuelo abrazándola. –ahora ve a jugar. Ándale te esperan tus amigas, pero ven antes del anochecer ok?

- que bueno abuelito, los amo- dijo dando un destello de su hermosa sonrisa- adiós-se despidió.

…...

-no puedes decirle eso , podríamos acabar con sus sueños.- dijo la abuela triste.

-pero cuales sueños, tendría que permanecer oculta de todos todas las noches. Y com0o se casara? Que hará su esposo al verla por la noche sus ojos?...-dijo el abuelo preocupado y con los ojos brillantes.

- primero hay que llamar a la academia y n ole digas que ella existe solo diles que si pasare eso aceptarían a alguien asi?- responde la abuela con algo de dolor en su pecho.

Esto no lo hicieron hasta que sakura mikan cumplió los 15 anos.

…...mientras tanto en la academia...

-director, me llamo un hombre, un humano, dice; que pasaría si un humano y un alice ocasionaran un embarazo entre las dos especies y naciere un bebe de ellos?..lo aceptaríamos? Eso es lo que me dijo, no supe responderle. Así que le dije que le llamaríamos-dijo la chica pelirroja con una hermosa sonría.

- le preguntaste si no está en existencia esa creatura de las dos especies?-dijo narumi(director).

-si,me dijo que solo era una pregunta capciosa- responde la muchacha con extrañes.

-trae a la adivina, puede y ese señor nos haiga traído mas información, y esto se debe saber si es cierto por la adivina..Cuando crees que tarde en llegar?-pregunta narumi.

-unos meses creo director- responde confundida la señora.

…...

Mientras tanto…mikan seguía con su vida normal ocultándole a todos su secreto, muchos le preguntaban-qué onda con tu ojo?..mikan les respondía- pues es solo un simple lunar de entre mi pupila…esto ella lo decía muy amenudeo y preocupada...después mikan en su prepa conoció a un muchacho que se portaba muy bien con ella, la hacia reír convivían los días, hasta que se enamoraron. El nombre de el chico más adelante lo sabran.. Este muchacho le pregunto a mikan que si quería andar con el?.y ella con una sonrisa acepto….al pasar un mes. El la invito a una cita por la noche…

-entonces que mikan, saldremos esta noche?.Cumplimos un mes, di que si amor.-dice el chico con entusiasmo

-hay, no se, no creo que mis abuelos me dejen..-dijo muy preocupada.

-pero cumplimos un mes, que tiene, me conocen, saben que te cuidare y no hare nada para ponerte triste mi niña hermosa.-dice esto acariciándole una mejilla y dándole un calido beso.

- okey- mikan acepta la cita peor con la preocupación- pero peudo llevar lentes?

-claro que si mi vida, con tal de que vengas y estés a mi lado lo que sea puedes llevarte mikan-la cargo de la cintura dándole una vuelta y luego besándola una vez más en los labios con ternura.

…...en su casa...

-pero que mika?, estás loca?-pregunta el abuelo enojado.

-pero,pero me llevare lentes. Por favor, además tengo la certeza de que si le cuento la verdad no me ignorara y odiara- dice muy ansiosa y triste a la vez.

-mikan, te puede descubrir- dice la abuela moviendo sus manos para un lado y otro.

-no me los quitare para nada,frente a personas, por favor.-dice la chica suplicando.

-y que le esconderás la verdad?- pregunta el abuelo una ves mas enojado.

- quiero decírsela hoy-dice mikan con voz baja.

-pero que torpe mikan, y si te rechaza y hay paran las cosas?-dice el las palmas de su mano.

-y si no, el es un buen chico- dice mikan con los ojos brillantes.

-te dijimos niña, no tuvieras ni un noviazgo. Hasta que la academia nos respondiera.

-pero la academia de seguro no me aceptaran, por favor- dice sacando unas cuantas lagrimas.

- okey, pero es tu decisión de decirle la verdad, tu aceptaste, tu sabes las consecuencias- dice esto el abuelo apuntándola.

-mikan, cuídate mucho, de todas formas para decirle la verdad, debes tener cuidado de no quitarte los lentes frente a las personas, un lugar donde estén solos para esa verdad- dice la abuela con un gesto de enojo.

-si, asi será-dice mikan muy ansiosa.

- mikan, lo que yo y tu abuela no queremos, es que salgas muy herida, y si pasa asi, esperemos que ese chica jamás le revele la verdad a nadie, y que te ame de verdad para aceptarte tal y como eres aceptando las consecuencias.

….a la noche. mientras los chicos comían mikani se puso seria.

-que tienes mi amor, todo está bien?-pregunta el wero con preocupación agarrándole la barbilla.

-si , bueno, no del todo, tengo que decirte algo-dicemikan agachando la cabeza.

-amor tu sabes que te escucho dice?-dice el chico.

- bueno, pero te lo dire en un lugar donde nadie esté a nuestro alrededor.- dice mikan soltando la cuchara de entre dedos.

….los chicos se fueron hasta la playa y se sentaron en un lugar donde nadie caminara…

.- no puedo ver tus hermosos ojos porque no te quitas los lentes mi mikan?- pregunta una vez mas el chico.

-Okey, me los quitare- mikan al decir esto se empezó a quitar los lentes con lentitud a la oscuridad de la noche.

.-a-a-aaamor?.p-porque te brilla el lunar?-pregunta con la mirada en sus ojos muy confundido..

-la verdad..es que..no soy totalmente hu-hu..um..no soy totalmente humana- dice tartamudeando y con dolor en su pecho d e preocupación.

-jajajajaja, es una broma verdad amor?-dice riéndose el chico.

-c-claro que no, tu sabes que de algo serio no bromeara, s-soy una reacción de un humano y un alice-esto lo dice tartamudeando una vez mas y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-estas bromeando verdad mikan?-dice serio el chico.

-no-responde seria mikan.

Se quedo minutos en silencio…

-no quiero que me sermonees y bromees mikan va enserio- dice una vez mas mirándola a los ojos.

-es la verdad, que no me crees-responde mikan.

-es la verdad?- pregunta levantándose de donde está sentado- porque no me lo dijiste? Aves que esto ocasiona graves consecuencias. n-no me quiero meter en problemas.- dice el chico caminando de un lado a otro.

-p-pero, es que es la verdad. Por eso me brilla la raya de mi pupila, no es un lunar, es la raya que mi padre tenía, y de heredad tengo poderes por el.

-muéstrame- dice el chico serio.

Mikan mostro el alice de protección haciendo que apareciera una barrera azul de entre ellos saliendo de sus manos..el chico quedo sorprendido.

-noo,noooo,noo, no puedo creerlo mikan, en que me has metido?-pregunta el chico perturbado por la noticia.

-p-podemos irnos al terminar la prepa, a un lugar seguro-dijo mikan con una sonrisa.

-noo, d-debo pensar lo que hare, no mikan, tengo una vida por delante, no la quiero arruinar-dijo el chico muy molesto.

Mikan comenzó a lagrimear, y asi quedaron las cosas por la noche, los dos se fueron a sus casas..mikan llego llorando sus abuelos sabían que no estuvo del todo bien. al día siguiente el chico la llama y le dice-tenemos que hablar..mikan estaba tan ansiosa creía que el la aceptaría y vivirían muy felices.

-mikan, lo siento, terminamos-dijo con rapidez y con ojos profundos.

-q-que?.p-porque?.Que no me amas- dijo mikan con los ojos llorosos.

- somos jóvenes, maduraremos de amor en amor, tengo una vida por delante asi que aquí termina-dice el chico volteándose a otra parte para marcharse.

Mikan le agarra la camisa y este la aleja de el aventándola-aléjate de mi-dijo gritándole- ya no te quiero cercas mikan, no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie sobre ti-dice el chico yéndose con la cara a bajo.

Mikan empezó a llorar muchísimo, de el sufrimiento y dolor se encerró por tres días sin comer y beber en su habitación, sus abuelos perdieron la llave de esa habitación por más de un ano, que estuvieron buscándola y de tanto buscar la encontraron al fin, abrieron la puerta sin esperar más tiempo pasar y encontraron a mikan tirada en el piso pálida con calentura, se notaba en su mirada que estaba sufriendo mucho, tenia ojeras, y alrededor de ellas tenía muy enrojecido por tanto secarse las lagrimas, entre sus manos tenía su celular, sus abuelos sabían que ella esperaba un mensaje de el chico, pero él no se retractaria así que ni un mensaje le envió a la pobre inocente mikan, también habían muchos papeles con lagrimas en ellos y otras cosas tiradas en el suelo y en el bote lleno de ellos…..la llevaron al hospital y estuvieron con ella hasta que despertara..lo que ello no sabía es que en esa noche le marcaron a su casa los de academia alice.

…...

-no contestan director-dice la adivina.

-um, pero estas segura, que si hay una chica que proviene de las dos especies?-pregunta una vez mas confundido.

-sí, lo vi en mi esfera narumi, la vi, sufriendo demasiado, como sufrió su familia por lo ocurrido. Entonces la aceptaras en la academia?.Ella seria una chica muy especial un gran tesoro escondido aquí.-dice la chica mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- tienes razón, peor si la tenemos aquí, estará en peligro por las organizaciones de nuestra región. y mas aya.-dijo narumi.

-pero más en peligro estará si no sabe usar bien sus alices con aquella especie-dijo la adivina.

-lo viste?-pregunta narumi.

-vi que moría a corta edad disparándole un chico en la cabeza- dijo volviendo a su esfera

- entonces la quiero en esta academia-dijo narumi muy aclarativo y afirmando-quiero a esa jovencita, y todos la trataremos por igual, aun que sea mitad humana y mitad alice. okey?-dijo narumi a los demás concejeros y maestros, aunque algunos no estaban tan de acuerdo. -shitari, tu iras por la joven ya que te diste cuenta por la llamada.

-si narumi- responde la señora joven.

….**FIN**

* * *

><p>Me hiso llorar al escribirla, mikan en esta historia sufre muchísimo, pero uno nunca es por como empieza si no si tiene metas será lo que ella quiere ser con FE y esperanzas..<p>

Saludooos!C:


	2. Capitulo 2,El viaje y las decisiones

HOLA!

Aclaraciones- no me pertenece nada, sol oes mi imaginacion sobre este anime!

SALUDOS!

PDY;

Algo que les quería aclarar, en las tierras de los alices hay familias, algunas mueren por organizaciones malas, es muy fantasioso pero muy entretenido, los de la academia alice integran a todo tipo de poder, si hay niños que no tienen familia los cuida la academia de alice, y si los niños con alice tienen familia solo los trasladan a la academia cuando cumples sus 10 anos. Ósea que si tienen madre o padre o de los dos, se quedan con ellos solo 10 anos y luego lo trasladan a la academia para que tenga buenos estudios y use bien su alice, en el que a la fuerza si su alice es fuerte y muy importante lo pondrán hacer misiones, aunque él o ella no quieran, una vez trasladados a la academia no los dejan po nada de el mundo comunicarse con el mundo externo ni con familiares, hasta que sean mayor de edad, cuando cumplan 18 o 19 dependiendo..Muchos de los alices mueren a temprana edad desde 16 a 20 años de edad, sin hacer futuro o con futuro pero sin conocer a sus hijos..Eso es horrible., los alices la mayoría odian su vida, la mayor parte lo detestan y quisieran ser como los humanos sin poder. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que los humanos quieren ser como ellos para defenderse y entre más. Así que más adelante, como dije cosa o no cosa de el destino?.Algún día iba a pasar. si no me entienden perdonen es que n ose explicar :c pero más adelante de la historia entenderán..Eso espero; s!

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2-El viaje,(rescate?),Decisiones.<strong>

-antes de que te vayas por ella-para narumi a la chica pelirroja-quiero que este contigo apartada de todos los alumnos de la academia para que tu seas su maestra de poder y ella aprenda a usar bien sus alices-dice narumi con seriedad.

-entendido narumi, entonces le encellarle a usar bien el robo y copeo de alice y el de protección y anulación-dijo la chica astutamente.

-ya te dio la adivina la dirección y el país en donde la joven se encuentra?-pregunto narumi volteando a ver a la "adivina"

-no me llames adivina narumi, tengo el alice de ver el presente y futuro, mi nombre no es el más difícil de todos es noach.o si narumi?-dice la señora alzando una ceja con la mano en la cintura.

-b-bueno NO-ACH-chan ya dio la dirección?-pregunta narumi un poco tartamudo.

-si-responden las dos chicas.

-tienes que ir con un par de lentes y con gorro para las orejas-le apunta con un dedo narumi a la pelirroja.

-eso ya lo se, ni que no hubiera salido de estas tierras y visitado Japón.-dice la chica con brazos cruzados.

-okey, -dice narumi

-entonces iré a empacar mis cosas y a ver cómo me va.-dice la chica dándose la vuelta.

-espera, llevas el rastreador?-dijo narumi.

-no soy una niña papa, ya tengo más de 19 anos.-dice la pelirroja a su "papa"!D;

-hay ya mi niña, entonces te puedes retirar con mucho cuidado- dice neji sonriéndole.

-entonces um, tardare en llegar hasta a ya, por donde vive la joven más de 2 días?-dice la peliroja volteando a mirar a noach"adivida"

-sí, y de vuelta otros 2 dias y 3 noches.-responde noach"adivina"-espera, mi esfera capta algo. Ya despertó la joven ….

…...en el hospital…...

-a-abuelitos,,d-donde estoy?-dice mikan con voz ronca.

-mi bebe despertó, esta sbien mikan- dice la abuela levantándose de el sillón.

-a-abue, que hago aquí?,,d-donde esta mi abuelo?-dice mikan confundida.

-estas aquí, porque te hayamos desmayada cariño, tu abuelo fue al banco a sacar dinero para pagar lo del hospital-dice la abuela acercando una silla a la camilla.

-me desmaye?...-dice noremi brillándole los ojos enrojecidos- perdónenme por preocuparlos-yo debería morir, para no causar n-ningún problema- dijo mikan sacando unas lagrimas y con la voz estremecida.

-que te pasa mikan? Mi niña te rendirás por lo de el chico?-dice la abuela- tú no eres así mikan, tu eres una niña que sin importar lo que pase no te rendirás, eres alegre muy cariñosa, donde quedo esa niña?-dice la abuela agarrándole la mano.

-e-es que por que soy diferente a ustedes y a aquellos. y-yo no quiero esto, y-yo no quería nacer..p-porque hay pleitos entre las dos especies?-dijo mikan lagrimeando con dolor en la garganta y tartamudeando.

-yo y tu abuelo no tenemos problema con los alices, pero son los demás humanos que los detestan, y algunos de el gobiernos quieren que haiga paz entre los dos, que convivamos con ellos, pero no se podrá por el tipo de gobernante que tenemos.-dice la abuela.

-abue, noo,entonces a mi me mataran.-dice mikan asustada y secándose las lagrimas.

-no mi niña, no dejaremos que te hagan ningún daño, jamás- dijo la abuela abrazándola.

Se quedo un rato en silencio…..

-p-perdónenme por ser tan negativa, t-tienes razón abue,no me rendiré por algo así, seré como antes muy alegre ocultando mi secreto. Como antes, así era muy feliz, y lo seré. Aunque no puedo impedir que una lagrima salga por dolor a mis sentimientos- dice mikan muy firme a lo que decidia y secandoce una ves mas las lagrimas.

-eso me gusta de ti mi mikan-dice la abuela sonriéndole.

...…..al llegar a la casa…...

-abuelo, y ya llamaron a la academia?-dice mikan quitándose la diadema que traía en el cabello.

-llamamos, y dijeron que nos llamarían, pero, no fue así...al parecer tal ves no quieran tener comunicación con nosotros- dice el abuelo sentándose en el gran sillón.

-deberías volverle a llamar amor- dice la abuelita recargándose a un costado de el sillón.

-no, lo mejor sería esperar unas cuantas semanas a ver si llaman-dice el abuelo tocándose la barba- les di una buena pista para que supieran de su existencia- el abuelo cogió la mano de su esposa anciana.

-mikan…mikan? MIKAN!..-pregunta el abuelo volteando a todos lados buscando a su nietecita hermosa.

-aquí estoy abuelo, solo estoy en la cocina-dice mikan sacando una mano por la entrada a la cocina.

**Pdv de Mikan;**

No importa cuánto no quiera pensar en ello, siempre pensare, porque lo..lo sigo amando.

Creía que nuestro amor duraría siempre, y él me amaría sin importar que y como sea y que soy..

Pero no me acepto, y eso me ardió muy feo en la garganta sentí un gran nudo, una gran desesperaciones mi estomago, ganas de vomitar, y solo quería a suplicarle que no se fuera, peor lo hiso, no le importo mis lagrimas y mis sentimientos, ese egoísta, solo me mintió, su amor por mí no era verdadero, el amor verdadero no abandona, no..no debo llorar, pero, otra vez el gran nudo en m garganta y ese gran dolor en el pecho, me asfixian, me quiero esconder..Porque soy así?..Tal vez….no soy correspondida en el amor.. Ahora...más que nunca le tendré miedo .. No.. mikan no dejaras que nadie te bese, o te coquetee sea hombre, ni que te abrace, ni que se te declare..Pero que estoy diciendo?..Nadie va ah querer por lo que soy.. Bueno pero esto estará en mi mente siempre, y estaré alerta..Pero aun así este dolor por nada se va, fue algo fuera de lo normal, algo que no esperaba, yo, yo solo esperaba lo mejor, y ahora en el amor espero lo peor. Ahora en adelante no mas mikan, no te enamoraras mas, con esto fue suficiente, ahora n o caerás mas, y seguirás como antes, sonriendo teniendo amigos y ser muy buena persona con hombres y mujeres pero con cierta línea hacia los hombres..aunque no creo gustarle a nadie, de seguro me gritaran como dicen mis abuelos, monstro, criatura rara, entre mas… pero espero y eso no me dé de baja, pase lo que pase, digan lo que me diga, no me rendiré, yo solo tendré una meta ahora en adelante…..

Seré muy fuerte y mejor alguien importante...

Ahora que me he recuperado del desmayan por ese desgraciado sin sentimientos, que solo responde por sus deseos y anhelos, de seguro así son todos, igualitos, idénticos a ese, no me dejare rendir tan fácil…jamás mikan…jamás..Siempre con la cara en alto y la meta siempre en frente…será mejor.. Decláralo, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase digan lo que digan... Serás fuerte…siempre fuerte….

**Fin de pdv.**

Fin…...

* * *

><p>Grandes saludos a todos los gakuences. c;<p> 


	3. capitulo 3,Encuentro Extrano,Me voy

**HOLA!**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo,**

**aclaraciones- nada, nada me pertenece simplemente mi imaginacion de este anime-gakuen alice **

**saludoos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #3-Encuentro Extraño..Me voy a la Academia!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE NATSUME DESDE LA ACADEMIA;<strong>

**A veces quisiera largarme de esta chatarra,**

**detesto todo, desgraciados hombres que se atrevieron a matar a mi familia,**

**desgraciados,juro que me vengare, y nada de el mundo me hará cambiar lo que quiero y mi meta de vengarme.**

**los encontrare, y no escaparan , los quemare como el fuego al carbón y el aceite al incendiarlos, no quedaran ni cenizas de ustedes.**

**Estúpido director, y estúpido persona. Seguirlos por fuerza ,sobre nosotros.**

**pagaran por lo que me han hecho hacer, y pagaran aquellas personas de el lado oscuro de esta academia.**

**protegeré lo único que para mi queda.**

**aun escucho la voz en mis sueños de esa persona,**

**como quisiera que fuera real una vez inocente...inocente desgraciados..era inocente...**

**y no perdere a quien se me enfrente, por nada.y menos a esos tontos hipócritas como les llaman humanoides.**

**algun dia y muy pronto saldre de aqui,de esta basura putrefacta y saldré libre de esas cadenas...**

**no dejare que nadie se acerque al lado oscuro por mi ni por nadie.**

**ni por nada.**

**PDV de natsume Fin!**

Al pasar dos días, lo siguiente fue un hermoso amanecer, a mikan la enviaron a la Ley(mas cosas a mejores precios). Para que comprara lo que hacía falta en su casa.

En la Ley..

-um, dice que ocupamos….cerreal?..aach no! Cereal..Que falta de ortografía..-dice mikan leyendo la nota de lo necesario.

…..mientras tanto la chica pelirroja viaja cercas de la ley, cubierta con lentes y un saco. De pronto recibe una llamada al cruzar a la siguiente cuadra,,

-Contesta-quién es?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-hey, la joven esta cercas de ti, está en un lugar que se hace llamar ley-dice la noach"adivina"

-qué?, lo acabo de pasar, me vieras llamado mucho antes, ahora tendré que cruzar todo este trafíquelo gracias-dice siendo estérica por el calor en esa ciudad.

-p-perdón no es mi culpa que se tarde mucho en contactarte de aquí hasta ayaa- dice la adivina

-uchm!- y como sabré quien es?-dice por respuesta y pregunta la pelirroja.

-lleva una camisa de tirantes color frambuesa, y una cola agarrada, es lo que recuerdo-dice la adivina por ultimo.

-okey, adiós-cuelga la pelirroja.

…cruza la calle corriendo como loca para que no la atropellaran….al entrar a la Ley..

-listo, por ultimo…s-salsa de el pato?.um, y donde encuentro esto?-dice mikan con confusión.

-d-disculpe- mikan le agarra la camisa a un muchacho trabajador de la ley- d-donde está la salsa de el pato?-pregunta mikan nerviosamente.

-en la sala #10,-dice el muchacho mientras acomodaba la leche.

-okey, muchas gracias- le sonríe la chica al muchacho.

…..al entrar la pelirroja fue en busca sala por sala para encontrar a que algunos se le quedaban mirando muy raro….

-que-dijo seria la pelirroja- estoy asi por el calor, algún problema?-dice firme, recta y seria..de alguna manera ella tenia razón de decir eso, porque el sol en esa ciudad era muy fuerte y hacia calor..

-aaaaaaaaaaach!Mmm.. Ya te encontré-dice mikan al encontrar la salsa de pato.

Al salir del pasillo (sala)#10 mikan choca con la pelirroja.

-d-discúlpeme, no la vi- dice avergonzada mikan.

-no te preocupes niña-responde la pelirroja abriendo los ojos, para su sorpresa- e-es ella-piensa la pelirroja .luego la para-hey, tu eres mikan cierto?-le sonríe.

-c-como lo sabes?-dice confundida mikan.

-soy norita, dime nori-chan-dice sonriéndole a mikan-te estaba buscando- dice mirándola fija.

q-quien es usted?-pregunta mikan muy asustada.

-hay, que soy norita-dice-soy un alice-le susurra-vengo por ti seré tu maestra de alice niña-le dice sonriéndole.

-m-maestra de alice-dice mikan sin creerlo.

-sí, un señor nos llamo y nos conto sobre alguien que proviene de las dos especies, y esa heres tu verdad mikan?-le susurra mirándola fija.

-c-c.c-como te puedo creer?-dice mikan.

-ach, no me crees?..Mira primero paga todos estos productos y luego vamos con tu familia va?-dice la pelirroja.

-n-no puedo estar con una extraña-dice mikan.

-peor si no soy extraña, tú te pareces a nosotros y de alguna forma también a los humanos, además lo sé por la raya en tu pupila, parece una estrella ee.-dice la pelirroja tocándole el ojo.

-um…-fue lo único que responde.

Mikan llevo a la pelirroja hasta su casa con sus abuelos..

-ya llegue abuelos- dice mikan.

Por fin mikan te tardaste mi niña-dice la abuela saliendo de una habitación- a?ach, quien es ella?-pregunta.

La pelirroja se quita los lentes y el gorro. Queda asombrada la abuela.

-e-es u-u-un a-alice?-pregunta la abuela asombrada.

Si abue, dice que alguien de aquí le llamo a la academia diciendo algo de mí que soy mitad humana y mitad alice-dice mikan confundida.

-yushi!YUSHI!-grita la abuela a su pareja "anciano".

-que ¿- se escucha un grito desde muy lejos.

-ven tenemos visita de la academia alice-dice la abuela gritándole una vez mas.

-qué?-pregunta el abuelo confundido. Camina…camina…-aach, quien es ella?

Mucho gusto soy norita usted hablo a la academia puedo reconocerlo por la voz yo le conteste-le dijo la pelirroja con una dulce sonría.

…..los cuatro se sentaron a hablar, norita saco un celular y llamo a narumi y este le dijo que por favor dejaran venir con norita a mikan que en la academia la protegerían y le encellarían de estudio y como debe usar su alice, que hay estará a salvo..Estos podrieron mas información para que los abuelos aceptaran 100% que ella su nieta especial que era como su hija se fuera con los alices….y así fue norita le dio la información de la academia, todo lo que contenía en la academia que se hacía y que no, cuando donde y que los estudiantes de la academia no salian por nada de ahí hasta que tuvieran cierta edad de maduración 18 o 19 anos dependiendo, pero norita nunca les dijo de las misiones eso era confidencial. Los abuelitos aceptaron..mikan también, ella pensaba que viviría mejor a ya, que todos eran como norita una buena persona que a pesar de ser de dos especies la trataba con igualdad. y eso le gustaba a mikan. Ese día norita se quedo a dormir y al día siguiente se irían de su ciudad a la academia. ..

-eres muy linda mikan..Pero..Enserio te quieres llevar toditita tu ropa?-pregunto sonriendo norita.

-siii,sii, viviré a ya por largo tiempo-dijo muy alegre.

Norita nunca le dijo a mikan que durante el tiempo que este en la academia no podrá visitar a sus abuelos hasta que sea mayor de 18 anos. Dependiendo. Tal vez mikan estaba feliz porque sin importar que, sabía que a ya estaría mucho mejor y que también vería a sus abuelitos…

-que maletota-dice la pelirroja.

Jeje, verdad, también me quiero llevar mi teclado-dice mikan.

Wou, pues de perdida todo lo tuyo ya que te parece?-dice la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-sii, también una foto de mis abuelos, los extrañare mucho-dice mikan…al terminar de empacar.

-och mikan te extrañaremos demasiado mi niña pórtate bien cariño- dijo la abuelita abrazándola.

-por favor, no olvides enviarnos cartas o mensajes por celular de cómo te ha ido mi bebita-dice el abuelito sacudiéndole su cabello.

-claro abuelitos, hare todo eso, es mas hare muchos amigos, ya verán.- sonrió mikan

Norita se quedo asombrada por su actitud, que sintió algo extraño y bonito en su estomago hacia la creatura inocente que eso la hiso sonreír.

-bueno, toma este dinero, .cada ano te estaremos enviando mi niña-dice el abuelo dándole una carta con el dinero.

-okey abuelo, muchas gracias-dice mikan con ojos brillantes- los extrañare muchísimo muchas gracias por amarme como soy- dice mikan abrazando a los dos por última vez…-los amo.-sus últimas palabras con lagrimas en su mejilla.

Mikan subió al taxi junto con norita. Y al llegar al aeropuerto se subieron….

-nori-san, como es la academia?-dice mikan volteándola a ver curiosamente.

-pues. es muy grande, muy, muy pero muy grande enserio, tiene salones, para clases, y recamara para los estudiantes en otros edificios, hay edificio de dirección y 4 cafetería de los de primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y para los maestros, hay un chorro de bosques, los de primaria están hacia el sur hay un bosque pasando por ese bosque hay un gran parque y enfrente esta el edificio de primaria que es de un piso, y atrás de la primaria 3 edificios de un piso esos tres edificios que son también de un piso son recamaras para los niños de primaria, y a un lado de ellos esta su cafetería. Los de secundaria están al este, algo lejos de los de primaria, también para llegar a la secundaria tienes que cruzar en medio de dos bosques, y llegas al edificio de clases, a tres de ellos hay más de 4 edificios, desde la secundaria empieza a ordenarse por una estrella dos tres cuatro 5 o estrella especial. Deja te explico. Esto se ordena por cómo es cada estudiante de secundaria en adelante. Los de estrella especial son los chicos de más de un alice. Como tú. Así que tu iras al edificio de estrella especial que esta por el sureste cercas de la primaria pasando el bosque de la ilusión, y otros bosques. como puedes llegar a ser una estrella, tienes que tener muy buenas calificaciones, así consigues una estrella, para ganar otra y ser de dos estrellas debes tener aun buenas calificaciones y se r buena en educación poder, como física, y para llegar a 3 estrellas debes , tener las dos anteriores o lograr salvar a alguien de un grave lio, dependiendo de cómo sea el lio puedes llegar fácil a 4 estrellas y si eres el mejor a 5. Tu iras con los de más de un alice, pero, debes ganar las 5 estrellas…espera ya me canse de hablar me dio sed, deja tomo agua..-la chica agarra su garrafa de agua y se toma un gran trago.

-wou, que suave, que entretenido se escucha mucho lo de la academia-dice mikan sonriéndole.

-enserio? Me alegro tanto mikan- le sonríe la pelirroja.-bueno en que me quede?

-en que dependiendo del lio puedes llegar hasta 5 estrellas si salvas a personas.- dice mika con entusiasmo.

-aach cierto, bueno y así, los de organización de estrellas empiezan al empezar el estudiante la secundaria desde ahí hasta pre preparatoria, pero en otras habitaciones. Y mejores. Los de prepa están muy lejos de los de secundaria y mas lejos de los de la primaria están por el norte tardas en llegar hasta donde están ellos en una hora o menos, pasando muchos bosques, y los de pre-preparatoria uuf.. Dos o más horas. Hay en el centro de la academia un mini centro con tiendas accesorios ropa entre más cosas para todos ustedes, pueden comprar, hay también pastelería, y atrás de la dirección que pronto sabrás por donde es, hay esta el salón de artes, está muy grande, y donde hacen los festejos es en un salón muy grande hermoso que tiene un lindo patio. Para los días en que estén muy helados y en vacaciones los llevan a un sitio de la academia donde esta a horas de llegar, donde hay una gran cabaña y adentro de ella hay bañeras de vapor, camillas de masaje, y un chorro de cosas, y fuera de ellas al aire libre hay dos pisanas de vapor grandes y hermosas. Ese lugar es solo cuando estén de vacaciones casi para navidad. y los lagos, hay muchos lagos muy hermosos, donde puedes también mirar el atardecer sobre una montana, muy hermoso, es vivir en la academia, tiene sus ventajas y desventajas mikan.-al terminar de decirle esto le sonríe y toma otro trágate de agua.

-que fantástico, ya tengo ansias de llegar, y conocer todo….-dice mikan con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-y como son los estudiantes, cree que me acepten?-pregunta la inocente niña.

-p-pues, si, tienes una hermosa personalidad, y res muy linda, claro que si te aceptaran a su tiempo. Sinceramente. Pero cuando llegamos, te esconderás de ellos por un mes,-dice la pelirroja a mikan.

-p-porque esconderme?-dice mikan confundida.

-pues ellos no deben saber que yo te te daré clases para que desarrolles mejor tus poderes, para que los aprendas a usar cuando los estudiantes de tu salón te pidan que los muestres, solo será por un mes, además tu y yo conviviremos- dice la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-pues si es con usted si, me encantaría y me alegro que sea mi maestra nori-sempai - le sonríe mikan..

…al pasar los dos días, el avión llego por fin, y bajaron, las recogió una limosina negra….

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA... C:<strong>

**saludos!**


	4. Capitulo 4,Bienvenida A La Academia

HOLAA!

Aqui les djeo otro capitulo y como las aclaraciones anteriores-nada me pertenece, solo mi imaginacion..

grandes saludoos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #4-Bienvenida A La Academia!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-estas son las tierras de alice?-pregunta mikan mientras veía todo a su alrededor adentro de la limosina. ;D<strong>

**No-responde la pelirroja- aun son las tierras de los humanos, la tierra de nosotros esta mas adelante-dice la pelirroja poniendo algo de música(viaje lindo-tercer cielo)(escúchenla ;)).**

**-qué bonita canción, muy romántica sin duda-dice mikan al principio con una sonrisa y luego al terminar con seriedad- no lo logro entender, pero, bueno ahora le temo, y no quiero más-piensa mikan.**

**-verdad que es estupenda, me encanta, es mi favorita-dice la pelirroja sonriéndole.**

**-que bien, nunca la avía oído, y si tiene buen ritmo y buena letra-dice mikan escondiendo su dolor.**

**Mikan en minutos escucho y miro como norita cantaba la canción de lindo viaje, no cantaba tan bonito, se desafinaba, pero tenía buena voz, un poco de mas practica y cantaría mucho mejor….entonces mikan entro en el ritmo dejando atrás su dolor por un momento para convivir junto con norita la canción..y va así;**

**En el cielo está faltando una estrella**

**Será que tú eres una de ellas**

**Y ahora estás aquí**

**Frente a mí**

**Entonces porque eres tan bella**

**Dios te ha creado tan perfecta**

**No dejo de pensar en ti**

**Yo he buscado en los valles**

**He cruzado los siete mares**

**He viajado a través del tiempo**

**Y no he encontrado quien se compare**

**Y ahora que te encuentro frente a mí**

**No te vas a ir no**

**Pasarán mil años y otra como tú nunca va a venir**

**Tú tienes la llave, la llave**

**y mi corazón con tu voz es como abre, se abre**

**he viajado mil años luz para encontrarte, encontrarte**

**aquí estoy yo iré junto a ti a un lindo viaje, lindo viaje.**

**En el cielo está faltando una estrella**

**Será que tú eres una de ellas**

**Y ahora estás aquí**

**Frente a mí**

**Entonces porque eres tan bella**

**Dios te ha creado tan perfecta**

**No dejo de pensar en ti**

**Dime si eres de verdad**

**Si realmente aquí estás**

**Yo no quiero tener que ilusionarme**

**Y luego despertar**

**Dime que tengo que hacer**

**Para poderte tener**

**Que tu rostro desaparezca y luego ya no estés**

**Gritaré tu nombre a los cuatro vientos**

**Porque eres tú mi regalo del cielo**

**Y cuidaré nuestro amor**

**Como flor en el desierto.**

**Tú tienes la llave, la llave**

**y mi corazón con tu voz es como abre, se abre**

**he viajado mil años luz para encontrarte, encontrarte**

**aquí estoy yo iré junto a ti a un lindo viaje, lindo viaje.**

**Y no me quiero alejar de ti,**

**Fuiste creada para mí**

**Tú eres un regalo para mí**

**Tú tienes la llave, la llave**

**y mi corazón con tu voz es como abre, se abre**

**he viajado mil años luz para encontrarte, encontrarte**

**aquí estoy yo iré junto a ti a un lindo viaje, lindo viaje.**

**FIIIN de canción.**

-cantas muy hermoso mikan, valla, me sorprendiste en algo mas- le sonríe norita a mikan.

-tú crees?-dice mikan-me gusta como cantas-(ha caray)le sonríe mikan..

Muchas gracias –la pelirroja le sonríe-heey, pongan de nuevo la canción-grita al chófer alice.-vamos mikan canta una vez más con migo.

Mikan y norita empezaron a cantar mientras llegaban a las tierras de alice y a la academia.

Mikan de pronto desvió su mirada de sus pies a unas grandes paredes con redes y una gigante puerta, por donde estaban entrando-que es esto?-dice mikan muy curiosa volteando a ver a norita.

-mikan, estas son las tierras de alice-dice norita viendo hacia dentro de las paredes y la gigante puerta que ya avían pasado.

-wou,wouuu! Es muy hermosoooo, es….miraaa, hasta tiene un grande parque, que hermoso.-dice mikan muy asombrada, parece una nina de la forma en que dijo estas palabras expresivas. "creo"

-jejejej, que bueno que te guste mikan, falta que veas la academia-dijo norita tocándole el hombro y sonriéndole.

En una una hora imedia de recorrido por fin llegaron ansiosas a la academia.

-es esa?-pregunta mikan muy asombrad ay con los ojos llenos de brillos.

-si- responde la pelirroja-bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar mikan-le dice sonriéndole.

-grandioso, es, es, no sé qué decir, pero es,(interrupción.)

-aquí las dejare chicas-responde el chófer.

-okey, gracias edwin-le dice la pelirroja al chofer.-vamos mikan, nos está esperando un cambio adentro de la academia, bajemos tus cosas-dice la pelirroja abriendo una de las puertas de la limosina.

Al bajar todas las cosas el shofer se fue y se abrió la puerta de la academia, al entrar mikan queda totalmente sorprendida, había mucha naturaleza en la academia, con grandes pareces y un camino y el camión entre ellos, se subieron junto con las maletas de mikan y las llevo un robot directo a la dirección.

-e-e-es un robot,?d-d-d-de verdad?-dice mikan muy sorprendida.

-si mikan, aquí hay alices con el poder de construir cosas increíbles- dice norita volteándola a ver- y ese robot es una de las construcciones de una chica que pronto conocerás su nombre es hotaru-san,una nina muy tecnológica e inteligente.-dice la pelirroja volteando a ver a todas partes.

-sorprendente, quiero conocerla pronto-dice mikan sonriéndole.

-eso hasta que aprendas a usar bien tus alices ya que yo seré tu maestra-dice norita.

-okidopi-responde mikan sonriéndole.

…..al llegar a la dirección…

-si que el edificio de la dirección es grande-dice mikan volteando a ver desde el techo hasta el piso.

-uff, deberías ver los demás edificios-dice norita sonriéndole. Mientras habría una puerta. que al abrirla decía en un gran letrero, "BIENVENIDA SAKURA MIKAN A LA ACADEMIA ALICE"

-mikan al leerlo le brillaron los ojos y se alegro mucho sonriéndole al letrero.

-Hooo! por fin, ya te estábamos esperando mikan-dice un chico rubio levantándose de uno de los sillones-Bienvenida-le sonríe.

-g-gracias-dice mikan muy nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

-oye narumi, mikan es una gran persona, es muy linda,-dice la pelirroja dando un lindo comentario sobre mikan. mikan la voltea a ver y le sonríe.

-enserio, pues es hermosa, y si su personalidad es más hermosa que su belleza, sería algo muy grande en esta academia-le sonríe narumi a mikan.

-g-gracias, jeje, gracias por aceptarme en esta academia- sonríe mikan.

-queríamos que estuvieras con nosotros, eres un ser especial, sabias, eres la primera chica de las dos especies, humanoide y alice.-dice narumi.

-h-humanoide?-dice mikan curiosamente.

-haach, asi les llamamos, es que en este caso todos somos de carne, hueso y sangre, todos humanos, y ellos nos dicen alice, entonces como somos alice humano, ellos son un raro nombre pero, pues para no salirse de el punto verdad norita?-sonríe narumi.

-7.7, si tú dices-dice la pelirroja juntando sus hombros.

Narumi, norita, mikan,la adivina, y más personas empezaron a hablar sobre la academia, sobre las clases que llevara mikan en un mes, y en donde será su edificio, también que al terminar su mes de clases de poder, le mostrara una persona donde esta mas o menos cada edificio para que no se pierda para irse directo a clases, a la cafetería y a su habitación. también hablaron sobre las reglas y el uniforme que le darán en un mes, porque mikan es de una rara medida, la falda le quedaba chica no le entraba por sus caderas, y la blusa extremadamente aguaba(bueno no tanto) de la cintura, por su cinturita entonces se la coserán y se la darán en un mes, les presentaron a sus maestros de clases de estudio , narumi le dijo que se quedara en el edificio de visitantes, que ni un estudiante sabia donde esta ni conocen de el. porque lo cubre una gran pared y arboles gigantes, nomas había una puerta de cerco por donde salía mikan y norita para que le dirá clases. Y ahí se quedara por un mes. a la cafetería que estará yendo será a la de maestros, junto con norita. Nadie hablara de ella hasta que pase un mes. también le dijo que al terminar su mes de utilizar bien sus poderes tendrá tres semanas de clases con barias horas para aumentar la fuerza de su poder, porque la meterían a hacer misiones.

-que son misiones?-pregunta mikan confundida.

-las misiones se hacen, porque hay cosas que a nosotros hace anos que atacaron la academia cuando recién se estaba construyendo nos robaron, y queremos recuperarlas, y vencer y enviar ala cárcel donde no pueden usar su poder por nada porque hay hay rejas anti poder a esas organizaciones malas que nos atacaron y que raptan y roban alices a esos ninos, no esque tengan tu poder, pero tienen un poderoso instrumento metálico en forma de diamante, que ese queremos eliminarlo. Te asignaremos en un mes y 5 semanas a tu compañero, puede y no te caiga bien mikan, peor será tu compañero, no debes hablar a los demás sobre tus misiones, ni decirles quien es tu compañero de misiones, el tiene cuatro tipos de poder el de fuego ,el de tele-transportación, telepatía, y el de hacerse invisible y traspasar todo tipo de sorprendente no?-pregunta narumi.

-sí, Cual es su nombre es niña o niño?-pregunta mikan emocionada.

-es un joven, serio, su nombre pronto lo sabrás, aun no te lo diremos, para que la curiosidad se extienda en ti, tal ves al conocerlo ya no sientas ganas de tener sierta curiosidad de conocerlo.-dice narumi sacando un cuaderno de notas.

-porque?-pregunta mikan con curiosidad y la cabeza de un medio lado.

-pues, es joven cambio mucho por la muerte de sus padres, el es extremadamente serio, y ….malvado, así que lo que te diga que no te llegue a ofender o a dañar okey mikan?, porque tú vales mucho para nosotros y la academia-dice narumi.

-ofender-piensa mikan- um..El sabe que tendrá una compañera?-pregunta

-no, aun no, hasta que se conozcan-dice narumi.

-lo de las misiones, son muy difíciles, y peligrosas verdad?-pregunta mikan.

-en verdad la mayoría otras no, pero cuando aprendes a usar tu alice se te hará fáciles, además tus poderes son extraordinarios y peligrosos, puedes robar cualquier tipo de alice, y copear te puedes defender anulando todo tipo de alice para que no te quieran atacar.-dice narumi

-c-como saben que tengo esos poderes- pregunta mikan asustada.

-por mí, soy un tipo de "adivina" por mi poder, se el presente y futuro, así te conocí al llamar tus abuelos a la academia.-dice noach"adivida"

-sorprendente-sonríe mikan.

….paso otra hora al terminar de hablar norita la llevo a su edificio por un camión…no sabían que alguien desde un gran árbol escondido las vigilaba, pero no se veian muy bien, porque estaban adentro del camión…y ese era…."NATSUME"

Pdv De natsume;

Quien será?...se arrepentirá de a ver entrado a esta academia, sea quien sea.

Qué tipo de poder tendrá esa persona?..no puedo distinguir si hombre o mujer..uchm!

-de pronto escuche una voz desde debajo del árbol-

Fin de PDV de natsume.

-otra vez arriba de un árbol, te puedes lastimar natsume- sonríe un chico ojos azules como un gran mar, y cabello rubio.-que haces a ya arriba?-pregunta el chico rubio.

-um, nada, solo viendo a un idiota tropezar-dice fríamente natsume.

-n-no soy un idiota natsume, no mire esta tonta piedra-dice el chico rubio cuyo nombre es luca, avergonzado.

-tss, como sea-dice natsume poniendo sus dos brazos atrás de su nuca y cerrando los ojos para luego seguir su camino junto con luca,su mejor amigo…..

* * *

><p><strong>pdt;<strong>

**luca, mikan le dice ruca-pyo, como saben en gakuen alice, a pues luca es el unico de la academia de los estudiantes que sabe que su familia murio, los maetsros tambien pero de los estudiantes el es el unico, y natsume lo trata bien solo a el a nadie mas solo a el lo deja hacercarce a el, son como hermanos, se cuidan uno al otro, esto es un ejemplo chicos que tienen hermanos y no los quieren ech c: 7.7**

**saludooos!**

**espero y les guste!**


	5. Capitulo 5, Mis Clases,y semanas

Hola!

saludos a todos, espero y les guste este capitulo.

aclaraciones, las mismas de el capitulo anterior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>capitulo #5- Mis Clases y Mis Primeras Semanas!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la supuestas habitaciones de visita, mikan se pone muy confundida, al ver que esta toda oculta de las demás y muy lejos de los demás.<p>

-Norita-sempai, porque esta habitación esta oculta de las demás, porque con muros?-dice mikan poniendo su dedo índice en su pequeña y suave mejilla.

-esta cabaña, es especial, aquí tu y yo dormiremos por un mes, nadie debe saber aun de ti, sabes una noticia muy especial de tu llegada no todos lo creerán, pero aun así, hay que evitarnos problemas hasta que sepas usar muy bien tus poderes okey?-le sonríe norita a mikan.

-entendido sempai- sonríe mikan.

**El camión en el que iban paro, y las chicas bajaron con las maletotas de mikan, esta chica, casi se trae toda la casa de sus abuelos 7.7!-callate,7.7-me dice mikan.**

**- perdón, ya me callo 7.7-respondo yo.-sigamos…..al entrar a la caballa.**

(wou, es, mira la televisión, esta muy grande y es pantalla plana wou, último modelo- dice mikan dejando sus maletas recargadas en una de las paredes.

-si verdad, todos los cuartos de visitantes tienen una como esta-dice norita.

-genial, y en la habitación que estaré, supuestamente estrella especial, hay de estas?-pregunta mikan.

-pues, creo nunca eh entrado a una-responde norita.-vamos saca tu ropa, acomoda (interrupción por rugido de estomago en mikan)…5 seg…tienes hambre sierto?7.7-pregunta norita con una mirada cariñosa.

-si mucha nori-sempai- dice mikan abrazando a su podre estomago hambriento.

-entonces que se te antoja?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-um…pues..(Rugido)grrrrr!uuhy T.T!-dice mikan con dolor.

-entonces?-exclama por la respuesta norita.

-pues um…-mikan se pone el dedo índice en la barbilla(motivo de pensar)-ya se!.um..no eso no…-dice mikan indecisa.

-mikan, que quieres?-vuelve a preguntar norita con seriedad.

-p-pues,.um…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach, ya-dice mikan con el resultado.

-si que vas a querer?-pregunta una vez más la pelirroja.

-noo, eso -dedo índice de vuelta a su barbilla (motivo de pensar)-eto….(GOLPE—PUUUUSH(-kyaa!(Sobada)-p-porque me p-pegaste nori-sempai-pregunta mikan una vez mas sobándose su cabecita.

-por qué no te decides-sonríe la pelirroja.-dime ya?-vuelbe a exclamar.

-hay pizza?-pregunta la niña adolorida por el golpetazo que le dio la pelirroja.

-si, vas a querer?-pregunta con seriedad.

-siiiiiiiii!, es mi comidita favorita-dice mikan sonriéndole.

Norita al ver su sonrisa llena de felicidad la conmovió mucho haciéndola sonreir- okey, iré por pizza para las dos-dice yendo directo a la puerta- no me tardo, no salgas okey mikan?..Quédate aquí- dice norita a mikan.

-no saldré, aquí le esperare, acomodando mi ropa-**dice mikan abriendo una de sus tantas maletas..**

**-shiiin, una de sus tantas maletas, yo diría que muchas 7.7**

**-que te calles y sigue contando la historia- me dice mikan-7.7**

**-uhy,,ya, ya, tranquila, no deberías molestarte por lo que digo, es la verdad- le digo a esta chica.**

**-esta, tiene su nombre—me dice mikan.**

**-yaa shhhhh-le respondo…..sigamos.**

**-7.7-Mirada"matona de mikan"**

**-o.O!**

…pdv de mikan;

Ya que la supuesta" cuenta historia", termino de hablar ,seguí sacando mi ropa de la maleta, enserio, Me alegro de estar aquí, hasta ahora todos me tratan muy bien, que amables son, ni idea de porque los humanos los odian y detestan..no lo entiendo, debería haber igualdad entre todos, así lo hubiesen querido mis padres…

Hay padres míos, como los extraño, a ti mas mama que has estado la mayor parte con migo, sin conocer a mi papa…sin conocerte papa…ya tan rápido extraño a mis abuelos…ya se! Les enviare un mensaje de que ya estoy acá y como me tratan….

Saque mi celular, por cierto new celular, me emocione me lo dieron de regalo antes de venirme para aca,…empecé a buscar el numero de mi abuelo, que es el que tiene su celular Siempre con el…al encontrarlo, empecé a escribirle….

Para- papa-abuelo.

Asunto-

Queridos abuelos, les quiero decir que llegue con bien a las tierras de los alices, me viera gustado que ustedes estuvieran con migo, es tan hermoso estar acá, y más cuando llegue a la academia es súper mega grande enserio, conocí a casi todos los maestros me trataron bien, algunos me hicieron pregunta hasta donde sé, y creo que conocí al director, no sé si sea el director peor es muy guapo, sus ojos son espectaculares de los alices, son ojos de gato, de gato, mi maestra no sé si la recuerden es norita-sempai, me cae muy, muy bien, le estoy agarrando cariño, ahorita fue por comida y yo ya estoy en una cabaña oculta y alejada por un mes, me siento ajustó, me siento mejor…gracias abuelos, pero también los extraño muchisisisisimo….cuídense y un mega saludo.

Quiero decirles que jamás me rendiré, verán que tendré muchos amigos acá, y descuiden me portare bien, siempre lo hago; D. seré fuerte y no dejare que nadie me vea mas llorar…gracias por amarme como soy.

Los ama con todo el corazón MIKAN ….

Luego se los termine de enviar y empecé a sacar todas mis cosas y ropa de mi maleta..de…mi maleta saque una caja con mis aretitos pulseras collares entre mas.. al abrir mire el anillo que él me regalo…no podía tirarlo, significa mucho para mí, peor es que debo tirarlo, pero me …no llores mikan tu eres muy fuerte…me empecé a secar las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos…no vuelvas a llorar mikan, me repetí, cerré la caja y empecé a sacar más cosas, sabía que me acorde de lo sucedido, y otra vez el mugroso nudo en la garganta, mis ojos brillosos por las ganas de llorar de el dolor y enojo..creí en el, creí en ti..y puras mentiras…peor no mas… ya no mas… no dejare que nadie me enamore, o si..me llegase a enamorar, jamás. Pero jamás de los jamases. Le diré de mis sentimientos. O ya se, si de pronto me acerco demasiado a un chico me alejare de él. Para no llegar a sufrir..aunque yo se que a nadie de aquí le llegare a gustar por como soy, tal vez ni siquiera le agrade, una cosa son los maestros y norita, y otra los alumnos. Quien sabe…de eso tengo mucho miedo….mi estomago siente ganas de vomitar, estoy nerviosa..y todavía no pasa el mes…..tales por miedo….pero jamás llorare enfrente de nadie…jamás..aaaaaae, shintreguas tuve que aventar un fuerte suspiro mientras sacaba la camisa de este tonto…me hiso recordar cuando estábamos en la playa, me moje toda y al atardecer empezó a hacer mucho frio, hay él me prestó su camisa..y desde ahí no se la volví a dar, que hare con esta camisa?...

Fin de pdv..

-ya llegue con la pizza-dice la pelirroja con voz gruesa al abrir y entrara la cabaña.

-que bien, ya tenía hambre- le dice mikan levantándose de el piso en donde estaba.

-A COMER-gritan las dos sentándose a la mesa- GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA- Dicen nuevamente-BUEN PROVECHO-**vuelven a decir 7.7,..uff!**

_Al terminar de comer las ex hambrientas se fueron a descansar por tanto agotamiento de el viaje,(__**ya ven que uno no duerme bien en el avión,;s lo sé, se cómo se siente y es horrible, por el movimiento, a mi me gusta cuando despega..ya pues ya sigamos 7.7)**_

_**E**__n los raros sueños de mikan, esta noche sonaba con un recuerdo de niña….veamos…._

_PDV de mikan en el sueno._

-Hija, despierta mi bebe-se escuchaba una voz muy conocida y comenzó a entre abrir mis pupilas en el sueno. No lo podía creer era mi mama, pero ..Soy una bebe…será un recuerdo?.Me gusta. como la extrañaba..

-kya,jijijiji. Mama-le dice con mi voz de bebe tierna. Ya que me estaba haciendo cosquillas y le sonreía.

depronto mi mama me llevaba entre sus brazos, abrió la puerta de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivíamos las dos muy felices, ya no me acordaba de esto, peor al salir de la cabaña era una hermosísima vista, un campo muy grande con mucha naturaleza y a metros un hermoso lago. De pronto mi mama me avienta hacia arriba y se siente muy bien, yo sonreía y miraba como sonreía y me cachaba con sus brazos

-aaaahyy mi pequeña sakura-me dice con su voz tierna al sujetarme para volver a lanzarme..

Todos se empezó a poner.. Negro?..Porque?..de pronto un eco se empezó a escuchar.

-Mikaan-primero despacio-Mikan-luego algo fuerte- MIKAN- este fue un grito..

De pronto entre abrí mis pupilas al mundo real….

-Despertarte yaa-me decía la pelirroja, cuyo nombre es norita mi sempai.-vamos levántate ya iremos a desayunar y luego te daré las clases niña- me decía.

-y-ya voy!-me levantaba con cuidado y con la mitad de mi mente dormida y la otra despierta.

Fin de pdv..

Mientras tanto en el salón de los estudiantes de secundaria….

-ne, natsume-san, andan chismeando que vieron que una chica nueva acaba de entrar a la academia-dice una chica pelo corto verdoso cuyo alice es convertirse en gato.

-ha, si escuche a unos muchachos de prepa hablar sobre la chica, dicen que es de nuestra edad.-dice uno de los tantos chicos sentado en el asiento de en medio, cuyo alice es leer mentes.

-que raro, de nuestra edad, estas segundo de lo que dices,?-dice la chica "gata"

-leo mentes chica, se todo, además uno de los maestros estaba pensando en esa chica, ayer que nos dieron las clases.-dice nuevamente el chico lee mentes.

-sea quien sea, no me preocupa, ni me interesa-dice un chico cabello oscuro ojos carmesí rasgados sentado en el asiento ultimo acompañado de su mejor amigos rubio ojos azules.

-n-natsu-no termino la frase, porque fue interrumpida la "gata" por el profesor narumi.

-buenos días mis amores-dice sonriéndole a la clase narumi.

-eech, profesor gay, es cierto que llego una chica nueva?-pregunta un chico rudo cuyo alice es poder levantar cualquier cosa objeto persona con sus manos sin tocarlos.

-c-como?-sorprendido narumi, de seguro no pensaba que sabían de ella.-como es que ya supieron de ella?-piensa…

-como es que supimos de ella, gracias a mí y a permy-chan-dice el chico lee mentes, leyendo la mente de narumi.

-que no soy permy mocoso- grita la "gata".

-no es bueno leerle la mente a los maestros-dice narumi sonriendo nerviosamente.

-bien! Y quien es?-comenta el de ojos carmesí de el ultimo haciendo de atrás.

Narumi estaba muy nervioso, se notaba por la forma en que sonreía.-bueno mis amores, eso no se puede saber aun. Muy pronto sabrán de la chica nueva. Además no saben si es de secundaria.

-si!-responde el lee mentes sonriéndole y levantando su dedo índice, por leer su mente.

-q-que no me leas la mente-dice narumi todo rojo-esta es una clase mis chicos, asi que continuemos-dice narumi abriendo un cuaderno.

No se nota- comenta el chico ojos carmesí para finalizar.

….mientras en el patio de la cabaña…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grita mikan golpeando un saco de boxeo.

-sigue así, debes alcanzar a moverme más-dice la pelirroja con seriedad sosteniendo el saco.-vamos una y otra y otra vez mas mikan tu puedes-le dice animándola.

Asi pasaron toda una semana y media…..

-ahora mikan intenta anular mi alice, piensa que te quiero atacar- le dice la pelirroja.

-aach, cierto nori-sempai, cuál es tu alice?-dice mikan confundida y curiosa.

-bueno pues mi alice es el aire- dice sonriéndole y rascándose la cabeza-lista?-pregunta.

-wou que chilo…si, ya estoy lista-dice mikan emocionada.

-hai voy- dice la peliroja haciendo sus brazos hacia atrás para atacarla..

-!-grita mikan mientras sale volando golpiandoce contra el tronco de un árbol-tss-dice adolorida.

-vamos tu puedes anula mi poder, piensa en quererte proteger y que yo no te ataque, asi pdoras anular mi poder.-grita norita.

-tss, okey- dice mikan levantándose de golpe de el piso.

-ai voy- vuelve a hacer norita sus brazos hacia atrás para atacar.

-tssss-dice mikan una vez más siendo azotada al tronco del árbol.

-que te pasa mikan?, tu puedes vamos. Anula.-grita la pelirroja lista para atacar.

-debo anularlo, debo protegerme, para que no me ataquen, su poder de el aire será anulado- piensa mikan concentrándose en norita y en el ataque que hará de nuevo…..

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grita norita volviendo a usar su poder para atacarla. Pero…..no sale nada de sus manos-q-que rayos?-se pregunta norita.-muy bien mikan, has hecho anulación en mi poder- dice norita sonriéndole. Norita intenta atacarla pero ve que ya no puede usar su poder en ella para atacarla- wou, tu anulación es muy poderosa mikan, no te puedo atacar con mi poder. Peor se que no durara mucho tu anulación-dice la pelirroja a mikan.

-por fin.-dice mikan entre agarrando aire.

-muy bien mikan por esta tarde terminan las clases-dice la pelirroja tocándole la cabeza.

wujuu-dice mikan sonriendo- ahora me bañare-piensa..

paso otra semana y mikan mejoraba mas, empezó a usar mas su anulación, empezó a sacar con mejoría el alice de protección(este alice es para que cuando el enemigo ataque ella ponga un campo de fuerza para que su alice no llegue a tocarla o a tocar a quien ella quisiere proteger)….y con el alice de robar y copear todavía no….en un día nuevo.

-mikan, ahora debes intentar copear mi alice, entendido?-dice la pelirroja.

-si-dice mikan dispuesta.

-concéntrate- dice-no te atare esta vez usare mi poder en otra cosa,-dice la pelirroja sonriéndole.-vamos..

La pelirroja empezó a usar su poder en las hojas de un árbol, y estas por la fuerza o caían o salían volando a toda velocidad por la fuerza.

-concéntrate, c- concéntrate- se repetía mikan, hasta que, sintió un gran escalofríos en su cuerpoy en segundos abrió su boca para soplar y ver si ya copeo el poder de norita….y si fue asi.. de su boca salió con fuerza el poder del aire, pero mikan estaba apuntando hacia norita, y como soplo con fuerza norita salió volando como muñeca de trapo.

-,miiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaan-grita desde lejos norita.

-p-perdón, perdón-grita mikan corriendo hacia donde cayó norita- perdónamele sempai.-dice asustada-está bien?-le pregunta preocupada..

-ajajajajajajajajajjajaja,ajajajajahajajahajajajaja-se rie con tanta fuerza la pelirroja.-hay caramba, ,hay, felicidades mikan ajajajajaja-dice la pelirroja riéndose al terminar cada palabra.

-jeje, perdone-dice mikan con una de sus manos atrás de su nuca muy nerviosa. Pero mikan le sigue la corriente soltando de su boca gran risa- jajajajjajajajajajajaajajah.-reian las dos juntas.

Al día siguiente…bueno no..a la tarde siguiente. Mikan se dirigía a la cafetería a comer sola, porque norita estaba en clases y siendo realistas era la primera vez que mikan iba a la cafetería de maestros asi que no sabía en donde era..

-creo que me perdi, y desafortunadamente tengo un hambre- decía la pobre e inocente chica abrazando uan ves mas su estomago.

De pronto se escucha un ruido..mikan lo alcanza a escuchar y se esconde- tras de un arbols que no la cubre de el todo-que sería ese ruido-se pregunta. A unos metros ve caer de un árbol un chico..-quién es?-se pregunta nuevamente …el chico estaba de espaldas asi que mikan no miraba su supuesto "rostro"..Hasta que…tiritiritiri-tiritiritiri-uuch,…suena el celular de mikan porque le enviaron un mensaje, mikan rápido saca su cel y ve que es norita diciéndole-donde andas? te estoy buscando desde hace rato -…mikan apago su cel- habrá escuchado el chico mi celular?-se pregunto. Voltio hacia donde el chico" debería de estar "pero vio que no estaba .-uuf, ya se fue-dice dando un gran suspiro..de pronto tras de ella se escucha un ruido de unas hojas siendo pisadas por alguien..mikan se asusta y da la vuelta ,viendo sorprendida a el chico de hace uno minuto. noto que su rostro lo cubría una máscara de "gato"..mikan estaba muy asustada y nerviosa. Hasta que el chico le sujeto el cuello llevándola hasta el tronco del árbol cerca de ella, en donde supuestamente"ella se escondia de el,para que no la viera como norita le dijo"..

-quien eres tú? Que haces aquí?-le grita el chico enojado con máscara de "gato"sujetandola de el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**como me encanta esa frace ! saludos.**


	6. Capitulo 6, El Chico Gato y Yo

HOLA!

Espero y les guste este capitulo saludoo.

aclaracione slas mismas nada me pertenece, solo es imaginacion, por este anime c:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #3 El Chico "Gato" Y yo!<strong>

* * *

><p>Contesta, o te comió la lengua el gato? tonta-grito el joven con la mascara de "gato"-que hace alguien como tu en este lugar?-pregunta enojado.<p>

Mikan estaba tan asustada, no sabía que responderle, sus ojos brillaban y tenía mucho miedo de que el chico la lastimara mikan tenía una mano en la mano con la que el chico sostenía su cuello fuerte, y la otra en el pecho intentándolo alejar de ella.

-d-déjame, y-y-o no te eh hecho nada.-dice mikan con ojos cerrados y mucho miedo.

-si no respondes-natsume levanto su otra mano sacando de ella su poder de el fuego- si no respondes, te quemare.-dice el chico furioso.

-norita-sempai ayúdame- piensa mikan. hasta que recuerda que puede anular y cooperar su alice ya que sabe cuál es.. Se concentra, volvió a sentir unos escalofríos, y en una de sus manos salió fuego, pero no solo de la mano si no rodeando el brazo en el que él , le sostenía el cuello (copeo de alice)

-q-que, rayos?-pensó el chico alejándose de la chica-q-que es ella?-piensa.

-p-por favor, n-no me hagas daño- dice mikan desapareciendo el fuego en su mano-soy c-como tu.-le dice.

-tss, -natsume la rodea con fuego.

-aaaaaaaaaach-grita mikan, al ver que alrededor de ella hay fuego. tendré que anularlo?.hay nori-sempai..Me metí en problemas-piensa mikan muy asustada.

Mikan levanto un poquito las manos y dijo una vez mas-p-para por favor.

-responde, quien eres? y que haces en este lugar?-del grita el chico enojado.

..-

..-

.-no contestaras…entonces..-natsume hacer un poco más el fuego.

-pa-para,..-mikan se estaba asustando, y se puso muy nerviosa entonces supo que ya debe anular su poder mikan estaba sudando por el fuego-que pareeeeees!-grito..al gritar el fuego desapareció a su alrededor y de la mano de el chico. y mikan aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo poniendo también una barrera para que el no la persiguiera(la barrera es trasparente pero se mira como el hielo, un hielo transparente, espero y me entienda)

-q-que? P-porque no puedo usar mi alice?-piensa natsume-esta chica, algo hiso. p-porque tiene poder?-vuelve a pensar natsume muy sorprendido por lo que vio..y para la mala suerte la chica escapo de él.

Mikan corria rápido sin ver atrás y sin parar hasta que llegara a la cabaña.-c-como le digo a mi sempai de esto?, c-como le explico, aahy! Shintreguas mikan, para que sales.-se decía mikan muy asustada.

Mientras con el chico. Pasaron minutos y él seguía sorprendido, de pronto llego su mejor amigo.

n-natsume, todo está bien?-dice el chico rubio preocupado.

-tss-fue lo único que escucho de natsume.

-n-natsume-piensa el chico rubio.

.ahora en la cabaña..

Norita ve corriendo a mikan hacia ella.y para respirando fuerte..

-m-mikan donde has estado?, te dije que no te movieras, no me tardaría en mis clases-dice enojada norita.

-p-perdone-dice en voz baja y agarrando aire.

-todo está bien?-pregunta norita algo extraña.

-no-nori-sempai-mikan corre a abrazarla.

-q-que pasa mikan?-le pregunta.

-tuve un problema-dice mikan-me encontré con un estudiante-dice en voz baja.

-c-con u-un estudiante mikan?-dice sorprendida.

-si-levanta la cara mikan con lagrimas- uso su poder para atacarme- le dice con ojos brillantes.

-q-que?, su poder, cual quien es el chico?-dice norita- porque no te escondiste o te alejaste de él antes de que pasara eso mikan?-le grita.

-fue sin querer, yo estaba caminando normal, buscando la cafetería porque tenía un hambre- esto lo dice estirando su cara-y escuche un ruido me escondí, era un muchacho, mi celular sonó y yo mire, pensando que él no me vería y luego apague el cel. Voltio y el ya no estaba, y escuche un ruido tras de miy era el mismo muchacho, su rostro no lo mostraba tenía una máscara de gato-dice mikan.

-de gato?-pregunta norita-será acaso el chico ese-piensa.

-si de gato, y me agarro de el cuello, y me dijo que hacia alguien como yo aquí. No le respondí, solo le dije que me dejara y no lo hiso use el copeo de poder y le mostré su poder en mi,para que se alejara y me soltara,se alejo pero me rodeo con su fuego, y use anulación y luego puse una barrera para que no me persiguiera-dice mikan con los ojos tristes y asustada.

-hay mikan,- shin y a la primera entrada, ahora que le dire a narumi, no el no puede ser de su equipo..ya la intento atacar..-piensa norita..-bueno ya párale mejor, vete a bañar. Y no salgas de aquí entendido ire por algo q ue se me olvido.-dice norita levantándose de el piso.

-o-okey nori-sempai- dice mikan metiéndose a la cabaña.

Norita se dirigió a la dirección..al llegar.

-narumi, tenemos que hablar-dice abriendo la puerta y cerrándola fuertemente.

-ooch, norita, que pasa?-pregunta narumi sonriéndole.

-pasa que natsume-kun y mikan-chan ya se conocieron, y no fue una agradable charla la que tuvieron-dice enojada a narumi.

-q-que? como sabes norita?-dice narumi confundido.

-mikan me dijo que se encontró con él, b-bueno ella no sabe que se llama natsume ni tampoco sabe cómo es su rostro, porque lo encontró regresando de una misión porque lo es? Porque ella me dijo que tenía una máscara de gato puesta, y como se que es el porqué uso su alice para atacarla-norita dice esto muy apresurada y preocupada por mikan.

-jeje,t-tranquila norita, respira-dice narumi sorprendido por como hablo.-tu que crees que devamos hacer?-pregunta narumi.

-yo creo que sería bueno que mikan no estuviera de equipo con el-dice norita.

-imposible, ya persona lo sabe, no se puede hacer nada- dice narumi volteando hacia la ventana.

-entonces como? Ya que el la intento atacar sabemos que no será la primera ni la ultima-dice norita enojada.

-deja que se conozcan, puede y mikan haga algo especial, cuando llege el dia, peor no dejes que mikan salga ya okey?-dice narumi.

-balla, en verdad no temes nada verdad?-dice norita moviendo de un lado a otro.

-si temo, peor es mi trabajo norita-le dice narumi a norita.

-entonces, será mejor que cuides a esta chica bien, porque tampoco se puede confiar en persona, el ya sabe que ella es mitad humana y mitad alice?-dice seria norita.

-en realidad el no sabe eso, si sabe que natsume tendrá de compañera a una señorita que su nombres es mikan, pero no sabe eso-le dice volteando a ver al piso.

- pues valla, quien sabe que sucederá ahora-dice norita.

- la próxima semana entrara a clases, avísale norita- dice narumi sentándose a su silla.

-entendido, pero tendrás que poner seguridad-dice norita enojada y preocupada.

Norita y narumi no conocían realmente a natsume no era capaz de matar a un estudiante de su misma academia, y menos si es mujer..

* * *

><p>…. Contunuara…<p> 


	7. Capitulo 7,Dias mas lunes de nervios

HOLA!

SUBI OTRO ESTE DIA, ESQUE TUBE TIEMPO!C:

Ya me volbi vicia D;!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #7-Otros Dias mas, y el lunes de nervios<strong>

* * *

><p>…mientras tantooo, al dia siguiente mientras practicaban más movimiento y utilización de los poderes de mikan….<p>

-mikan, entras este lunes a clases-dice norita sosteniendo el saco de boxeo que mikan ahora golpeaba con mayor fuerza.

-faltan 3 dias,-dice mikan sorprendida-tan rápido?-pregunta golpeando el saco muy fuerte.

-wou, ese fue un golpe fuerte, buen trabajo, pues…si así lo dice narumi-le dice norita.

-hay que nervioso- piensa mikan-ya entrare, uff, me pregunto cómo serán los estudiantes?-sigue golpeando fuerte el saco de boxeo.

Al terminas la clase de poder.

-buen trabajo mejoraste demasiado mikan, te felicito- le dice norita sacudiendo el cabello de mikan.

-jeje, gracias- le sonríe mikan.

-bueno ven, te mostrare todo el mapa de la academia-dice norita.

Mikan y norita entran a la cabaña y prenden la computadora.

-mira este es todo el mapa de la academia, donde esta cada cosa y que tanto se extenderá de nuevo la academia- dice norita apuntando en cada lugar de la computadora.

-wouu, genial, se le puede imprimir -pregunta mikan.

-claro-responde norita- déjame te la saco, a ver con permiso le dice norita a mikan.

Mikan se mueve de donde estaba y la pelirroja enciende la imprimadora, e imprime el mapa.

-toma-le da la hoja a mikan.

-gracias- mikan le sonríe.

-bueno ahora que quieres de comer?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-pues, hamburguesa-dice mikan.

-hay genial, pensamos igual 7.7, bueno .. yo también quiero hamburguesa-dice norita sonriéndole-espérame aquí no salgas okey?-dice la pelirroja saliendo de la cabaña.

-genial, ya voy a entrar, no puede ser T.T ya estoy nerviosa, ooch rayoooooooos! Que hare,? que hare?, como me trataran? Les caeré bien?-se decía mikan despeinándose con sus dos manos como una loca..

**-despeinada aja, aja aja, despeinada aja, aja aja-empezo a cantar mikan.-. parecía loca 7.7**

**-te escuche 7.7-me dice.**

**-uhy, perdóneme loca-le susurre.**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de natsume..**

**Pdv de natsume;**

-qué raro día, esa tonta, que rayos hacia en esta academia?.

Es..no es como nosotros, porque me dijo eso la tonta escobina…

Porque mi poder en ese entonces no podía usarlo?...y al alejarme de ella, lo puede volver a usar..

No soportaba su aroma.

Que es ella? que hace esa horrible humana en este lugar? Quien la dejo entrar? Y para qué?..

Find e pdv.

…pasaron ya 3 días, y llego el momento de que mikan conociera su nuevo hogar.** …**

**-Buenooos** días mikaaaan- le grita norita a mikan.

-uuchmm, son las 7 am, p-porque tan temprano?-pregunta mikan.

-porque debes empacar todas tus cosas, desayunaremos y luego te arreglaras después de eso te mostrare tu habitación, vamos levántate.-le pega norita con una almohada.

-uuchm-mikan se tapo la cara con su cobija.

Uchm- pensó norita y se acerco a sus pies, se los agarro y la jalo- que te levánteles dormilona- le grita haciéndola caer al piso.

-aaauch-grita la dormilona xd!

Mikan empieza a empacar su ropa y cosa sy norita le ayuda.

-metete a bañar, yo iré por tu uniforme no me tardo- le dice norita.

Al salir de bañarse…

-toma, este será tu uniforme póntelo-le entrega norita su uniforme.

-kya! Qué hermoso esta-dice emocionada mikan.

Mikan sale con el uniforme y norita la chulé.

-caramba, pareces toda una barbie-le dice sonriéndole.

-gracias- le sonríe mikan.

En realidad se miraba como una barbie, mikan es preciosa en físico a su edad, pero lo importante es su personalidad, y siempre que uno tiene una hermosa personalidad, hace que su físico sea más hermoso de lo normal.

Después mikan se peina una cola poniéndose un par de aretes su pulsera preferida. Al terminarse de arreglar fueron a desayunar por ultimabas a la cafetería de maestros. Al terminar eran ya las 9;10 ya habían comenzado las clases. Norita le enseno su edificio, tardaron 20 mn en llegar de la cafetería de maestros hasta su edificio yendo en un camión. Al llegar..

-wou, es muy grande, genial tienen balcón-dice emocionada mikan.

-vente te mostrare tu habitación-dice norita subiendo en cada escalón una y otra maleta.-en este edificio hay pocas habitaciones, porque solo tú y otra persona de secundaria tienen más de dos poderes, y a esos se les llama estrella especial..

-quien es la otra persona?-pregunta mikan.

-pronto la conocerás- le responde norita seria.- uuhy, cuantas maletas.-dice con cansancio

-eje,-fue lo único que dijo mikan.

Al terminar de subir a las escaleras, norita le abre la puerta de su habitación. Mikan queda totalmente pasmad ay sorprendida.

-wouu,. Mira el techo, mira tiene una cocina…mira un baño.. Con tina y grande..Mira tiene segundo piso, tengo una biblioteca y cuarto de estudio,, ,mira mi camota, tengo closet, mira la sala oooooch, la tv grandotototota-dice mikan por mirar cada cosa en la habitación totalmente emocionada y sorprendida con una gran sonrisa aparte de tonta bonita.

-balla esta chica sí que es rara, peor linda y da algo de risa-piensa norita-me alegro que te haiga gustado, pero vente ya, ya es tarde. Hace 40 mn empezaron las clases-le dice norita agarrándola de una muñeca-luego terminas de contemplar tu habitación.

Norita la llega al salón en donde narumi la esperaría…al llegar.

-por fin llega, ya llegaron tarde- le dice narumi viendo a las dos.

-perdone, es que se levanto tarde, y las maletas y el desayuno y su habitacion ooch- dice norita alargando su cara.

-jajaja, te sorprendiste por tu habitación mikan?-le pregunta narumi sonriéndole.

-si es muy grandototota-le responde con una sonrisa.

-valla te queda hermoso el uniforme- le comenta narumi a mikan- tienes nervios?-le pregunta.

-gracias narumi-sensei,-le sonríe- p-pues, u-un poco- le responde nerviosa.

-cuando digas que pases, pasas okey-dice narumi a mikan .

-bueno yo ya me voy, buena suerte mikan- le sonríe norita.

-gracias nori-sempai, me darás de nuevo clases?-le pregunta

-pues no sé, creo que tendrás otro maestro, pero estaremos en contacto, te estaré visitando mikan-le sonríe por ultimo a mikan.

-adiós-le dice mikan.

-bueno estas lista?-pregunta narumi.

-s-si,a-algo-le responde toda ruborizada.

-okey, aquí vamos, recuerda hasta que diga pasa, pasaras entendido?-le dice por ultimo.

-sip- contesta nerviosa, y con muchas mariposas.-como serán mis compañeros?, que tipo de alice tendrán?, les caeré bien?, tendré amigos en verdad?, hay no se qué pensar- se decía mikan con las dos manos en su cabeza llena de nervios…

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>


	8. Capitulo 8,Otro encuentro con el gato

Holaaa.

Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero y les gusto, y agradezco primeramente a Luna-Black-Weasley,

Me diste ánimos, vieras visto el brinquito que di xd!ach Un Gran Saludo (L)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #8- Otro encuentro con el chico "Gato"<strong>

* * *

><p>-no te preocupes mikan-le sonríe narumi a mikan sus últimas palabras porque ya iba director a entrar al salon..<p>

**Narumi entra al salón..**

-buenos días mis amores,-dice narumi a los estudiantes aunque nadie le responde- disculpe profesor, pero tengo algo importante que decirle a los estudiantes no le importaría?-le pregunta narumi volteando a ver al profesor.

-c-claro que no, son todos suyos-responde con un suspiro de alegría y "salvación"

-okey-dice narumi- mis niños, hace tiempo ustedes querían saber sobre la chica nueva no es verdad?-pregunta narumi.

-y eso qué?-pregunta el chico con el alice de levantar cualquier objeto sin tocarlo.(no se me el nombre de este chico, asique se lo cambiare si?;s )terran.

-pues, si, esa chica es de su edad, y esa chica estará con ustedes desde decirles algo antes de que entre la chica, ella no es totalmente como nosotros, no se parece a nuestro físico, pero si tiene poderes ,quiero que la traten bien, esta prohibido que la ataquen y quien la ataque tendrá un castigo okey?-le dice narumi serio y al último sonriéndole a los estudiantes y estos se enojaron.

-que nos quiere decir este-susurran alumnos.

-Ahora Puedes Pasar-voltea narumi sonriendo hacia la puerta, pero ve que nadie entra..-o.o! Oe?, pasa mi niña-dice una vez mas narumi sonriéndole.

Mikan da un paso toda avergonzada empieza a caminar hasta donde narumi estaba ..Todos estaban sorprendidos y pasmados por ver a alguien como ella. Al darse la vuelta más se pasmaron.

Mikan se entretuvo por todos los ojos de aquellos estudiantes de su salón, vio que eran tan lindos y atractivos l tipo de pupila, sus orejas. pero noto que la miraban de una manera que no era nada tenso el ambiente…..

Ella estaba nerviosa, asustada y emocionada a la vez…

-su nombre es sakura mikan-chan, trátenla bien.

-m-mucho gusto-lanza una hermosa sonrisa sonrojada a todos-, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.-dice con pena mikan.

-q-que hace alguien como ella aquí- susurran.-es una rayar trajeron a la academia?=vuelven a susurrar, lamentablemente los susurros se escuchaban hasta donde mikan estaba ,y los escucho poniéndose mas nerviosa y triste.

-m-mikan- voltea narumi a verla- no te preocupes.- le toca el hombro, ahora pues erigiremos un compañero con el que te sentaras todos los anos que dures aquí-le sonríe narumi.

-q-que hace ella aquí?-gritan desde lejos..

-esta chica es especial, es la primera mitad humana y mitad alice, la tenemos aquí, para que aprenda a usar su poder, y estará con ustedes- dijo narumi serio.

Natsume no escuchaba ni de lo que hablaban, el simplemente escuchaba música de su mp3 y leía su historieta preferida. mikan aun no sabía quién era el chico que la ataco aquel día.

-um, a ver mikan ,tu compañero y con quien te sentaras será...ooch si- sonrió narumi- será con hyuuga natsume-kun-le dice apuntando al chico de ojos carmesí de el ultimo asiento que estaba escuchando música y leyendo su historieta. Sumiré la de el alice de convertirse en gata se puso celosa. Al ver que mikan se dirigía hacia donde estaba natsume y luca nogi.

Mikan llego al asiento, y se sentó alado de natsume y de el otro estaba su mejor amigo luca nogi.

-h-hola, m-mucho gusto, mi nombre es sakura mikan, y estaré sentada con ustedes lo que resta aunque n-no se por cuanto- dice nerviosa mikan.

Natsume solo siente que alguien se sienta alado de él, así que retira su historieta y voltea de lado. Se sorprende. Sus ojos se hacen chicos al ver a la chica de la otra vez a la que ataco, y la que anulo su poder.

Mikan se le quedaba viendo nerviosa y luca confundido. Natsume luego desvió su mirada a la historieta sin decir nada- q-que rayos hace esta tipa aquí?-se pregunta,-ahí su olor de nuevo. Qué asco...Ella de seguro es una tonta, no sabe que soy yo el que la ataco.- pensó y sonrió con malicia luego de mirar que mikan sacaba su cuaderno, y el aprovecho para incendiarlo…al hacer esto mikan se sorprendió.

-q-q-q-quee?..-mikan grito aventando el cuaderno un lado y viendo como se hacía cenizas-q-quien hiso e-esto?-voltio a ver a natsume, -mikan lo miro fijamente con miedo y vio su oreja izquierda, el arete que el tenia puesto le recordó al chico que la ataco, y eso la hiso saber que era él.

-e-eres tú, el chico que me ataco la otra vez, el chico con la máscara de "Gato"-señalo a natsume.-m-me harás daño de nuevo?-le grita nerviosa. Haciendo que todos la volteen a ver.

-te ataque, porque cosas como tú no son bienvenidas aquí, además tu aroma me da asco, así que no te sientes cercas de mi, -dice natsume con los ojos cerrados poniéndose nuevamente la historieta en su cara.

-y-yo no doy asco,a-ademas narumi-sensei dijo que me sentara aquí con ustedes-dice mikan susurrando con los ojos brillantes-ya es mi primer día de clases, y tengo un enemigo- piensa.

-no me importa ese gay, yo decido quien se sienta a mi lado-le dice el ojos carmesí.

-natsume-susurra su mejor amigo- no te metas en problemas, narumi-sensei dijo que se quedara aquí, fueron sus últimas palabras, si la mirace(Interrupción.

-si,lo se-dice natsume-tengo otra opsion,?-piensa-tendré que dejarla entonces aquí antes de preocupar a ruca-piensa nuevamente natsume- okey apestosa, si quieres sentarte a mi lado, tienes que saber que no porque estés a mi lado, serás bien reconocida-le dice fríamente natsume a la castaña ojos en mielados.

Mikan toma su lugar nuevamente sin responderle, saca otro cuaderno y de el sale una plima de paloma, …al ver la pluma, ella recordó que esa pluma de paloma era blanca y ahora estaba en color negra.-qué raro?-se pregunto en voz baja,.-esta pluma me la dio el.-dijo con voz baja y un poco confundida-y-yo la tire-piensa-porque está aquí y negra?-se dice en voz baja- se que es la misma porque tiene grabado nuestros nombres-piensa nuevamente.

-ne, natsume-kun, no preguntaras a la chica nueva su poder?-pregunta sumiré.

-es decisión de ella si lo muestra o no, a mi no me interesa-dice natsume dando un ligero respiro de "friades?"-además, es una loca, tonta patética niña, no sabe nada sobre nosotros los alices.

-pero dijo narumi-sensei que ella es como nosotros-dice un chico desde el segundo asiento de el frente.

-loca, tonta, patatita? este gusano androide me está cayendo pésimo-piensa mikan enojada.

- si tiene o no, a mi no me importa, ella es una de esos torpes, envidiosos, si quieren preguntarle háganlo ustedes-dice natsume poniéndose nuevamente los audífonos.

-torpes envidiosos, asi es como nos llamas- alza la voz mikan enojada.

-hey no le grites-le dice "terran".

-y dejar que me ofenda, quien es este para que me ofenda y ofenda a las personas?, soy mitad ustedes y mitad ellos-dice mikan muy enojada.

-que no le grites desgraciada-la levanta terran..-te agitare como a una muñeca de trapo, para que aprendas-le dice terran moviéndola rápido de un lado a otro.

-aaahyy,aaahuuch,aaaaach,p-p-p-paaral-lee-grita mikan algo mareada por como la agitaba el chico.

-ya aprendiste a callarte ¿-le pregunta terran dejándola de agitar.

-este tarado, um..y si copeo su poder? y lo anulo, para que vea lo que se siente-piensa mikan enojada-s-si,-dice fingiendo-pues si no hice nada simplemente defendí lo que era correcto-piensa enojada-y-ya bájame-dice mikan.

-no aun no, te dejare arriba por un tiempo más-dice el chico con voz burlesca.

-quee?-grita-le encellarle-dice copeando su poder (copeo de poder)-si no me bajas tendré que anularlo-le dice mikan muy firme.

-anularlo, ja-se burla terran.

-no me crees?-lo dice en tono buloso mikan.

-encéllame- voltea a verla terran con una mirada de mas y mas burla.

-um….okey-mikan levanta un poco sus manos-..anulación..-se escucha un fuerte eco, bajando a mikan despacio arriba del mesa banco..-tss-dice al caer arriba del mesa banco de natsume y ruka nogi y donde le tocaba.

Todos se sorprendieron. Voltearon animarla con destello de tal a sombría.

-q-que rayoos?-dijo terran intentándola levantar nuevamente, pero no podía-q-que hiciste-dijo en tono agitado.

-te mostrare, como se siente cuando levantas a alguien y la agitas de el modo en que lo hiciste- le dijo mikan levantándolo.

Se asombraron mucho mas y natsume la volteo a mirar asombrado aunque no lo hacía notar-q-que rayos-pensaba natsume.

Mikan empezó a agitar a terran en el aire.

-aaaa-aaa-a-aach,y-ya-a-a b-bajamee-grita terran asustado y siendo agitado.

-que se siente eech?-le pregunta mikan enojada y dejándolo de agitar- ya aprendiste?-le pregunta bajándolo poco a poco.-que rayos les pasa a ustedes?, no tienen igualdad, yo los defiendo a ustedes y a aquellos, porque? Porque son como yo, siempre los tratare por igual, porque? Porque tengo igualdad, ustedes no? Que son entonces? Que falta de moral tienen-dice mikan enojada aun arriba de el mesabanco con una mano en la cintura muy coqueta se veía esta 7.7.

-oe! chica de las braguitas de lunas-dice natsume con ojos cerrados.

-bra-bra-bra-bra-bra-bra-bra-bra-bra-bra….1..2…3..4…5..6..…IDIOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAA-grita mikan por tal comentario que dio natsume.- m-mug-mugre pervertido, como te atreves a mirármelas?-le grita enojada.

- ja! No, estas equivocada, tú fuiste quien me las mostro lunitas-le dice mirándola fijamente.

-q-qqueeeeeeeeeeeeee?-se sonroja de pies a cabeza muy avergonzaba baja mikan de el mesa banco- d-desgraciiadooo pervertiiidooo- le dice mikan…

-tss eres una gran ruidosa- le dice levantándose de su asiento- vámonos ruka- se levantan los dos y se van de el salón.

-espereeeeeeen!-grita terran corriendo tras de ellos- idiota- le dice volteando a mirar a mikan antes de cerrar la puerta.

-s-son unos tontooos- dice susurrando muy avergonzada..

-b-bueno creo que seguiremos con la clase niños, va?-dice el maestro debajo del escritorio .

-buuuuuch- grita el salón completo aventándole papeles.

-mikan-chan- le dice un chico con rubio con lentes-tus poderes son asombrosos- la admira.

-g-gracias-dice mikan sonriéndole y voltiando a verlo-c-como te llamas?-le pregunta.

-soy yuu tobita, mi poder es el de la ilucion-le dice sonriedole.

-ilucion?-pregunta.

-si por ejemplo—le dice haciendo ilucion en su mochila y crecer su mochila de un tamaño sumamente grande.

-woooooooooooouooou!-dice muy sorprendida mikan-g-geeneaaaal-dice emocionada.

-jeje, te gusta?-le pregunta ahciendo que en la mochila desaparesca la ilucion- si quieres podemos ir después de clases a comer juntos-le sonríe yuu-san.

-claro me encantaría- le devuelve una hermosa sonrisa.

_**Mensaje de mikan hacia sus abuelos.**_

_**Queridos abuelos- ya tengo un amigo yuu tobita, es genial su poder el de la ilusión.**_

_**Casi me peleo, bueno algo parecido, no hay que ser tan cursi, pero si con dos chicos, no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero se su poder, el de uno es el fuego y el de otro es el de levantar cualquier tipo de objeto sin tocarlos, pero no me rendiré, hare que esas personas sean mis amigos, y amigas también, como se los prometí,. También quiero decirles, que los extraño mucho, por fin, e aprendido a usar muy bien mi alice, y vieran visto de que manera norita-sempai, me a ensenado muy bien, y dicen que hare grandes misiones, y que yo para ellos soy una chica especial e importante, porque soy la único así mitad humana y mitad alice, no es genial?, espero caerle a más personas mucho mejor, los amooo demasiado. Cuídense….**_

_**Fin de mensaje…**_

-natsume?-dice luca nogi preocupado.

-esa tonta, no sabe con quien se mete- dice muy molesto el chico ojos carmesi.

-no la puedes lastimar, recuerda lo que narumi-sensei nos dijo-le dice luca mirando a su amigo.

-tss-fue lo unico que dice-esa tonta fea, es tan ruidosa, no la soporto-piensa natsume siguiendo su camino junto con su mejor amigo...

* * *

><p>Fin de capitulo... espero y les agradee c:<p>

saluudooos


	9. Capitulo 9,Bosque de ilucion,y el vecino

**HOLAAA!**

**les djeo otro capitulo mas en este diia..bueno aca ya son noches..**

**saludoos, espero y le sguste..enserio eso espero c":**

**los quiiero.!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #9-el bosque de la ilucion y mi vecino Eel chico "gato"7.7<strong>

* * *

><p>Al anochecer del primer día de clases de mikan, se dirigió hacia su supuesto edificio en el de estrella especial….<p>

-umm, aquí dice que mi edificio es pasando el bosque de la ilusión?-dice mikan confundida- uch, como el alice de yuu-san,-aquí dice que sigua las huellas rojas. Para no perderme y que el bosque no logre confundirme e ilusionarme?..ja-dice mikan parando enfrente del bosque- este debe ser- afirma viendo las huellas y las sigue..

…de pronto mikan desvía la mirada y el bosque la ilusiona..-un perritooo-corre mikan- que haces aquí solito?-pregunta la inocente tonta.

De pronto el perro desaparece.

-ooch?.ooch?a donde se fue- dice confundida.

**Aparece una jirafa comiendo de un árbol(ya que son vegetarianos)…esperen una jirafa 7.7?-me pregunta mikan.**

**-si una jirafa-le digo.**

**-estas bien loca cuenta historia 7.7-me dice.**

**-que es mi imaginación..Sigamos, quieres?-le digo a esta chica.**

**-como quieras, pero jajaja una jirafa, no podría inventar algo mejor?-me pregunta en tono burloso.**

**-olvídalo y sigue con las líneas chica-le digo por ultimo para ya continuar….**

**-**p-porque hay una jirafa?, no sabía que la academia tuviera animales aquí, uchm que raro- se pregunta mikan..

Hasta que la jirafa desaparece.

-q-q-q-quee pasaa?-se pregunta mikan sacando nuevamente el mapa…-um, aquí dice que…cuidado no desvies tu mirada de las huella, porque si no, podría ilusionarte el bosque..-que rayoos!T.T, apenas lo leeo. Soy una tonta-se dice mikan decepcionada de si.-ahora que hare?-se pregunta-buscar las huellas- se responde **(está loca xd)**

-donde ¿..Donde T.T, …..1.2.3…och mira un búho.. no mikan…no..Concéntrate..Huellas rojas.-se dice mikan andando por la noche.

Después de cómo media hora buscando las huellas las encontró y salió libre de el bosque por fin…se dirigió a su edificio..al terminar de subir las escaleras, fue a su habitación, antes de abrir la perilla de su habitación noto que la habitación del frente es habitada por alguien, porque la luz estaba prendida, y se escuchaba el sonido de la tv.

-quien será mi vecino-susurro la inocente creatura.-que vergüenza, lo visito o no?,lo visito o no?-se repetía- no, ya es noche, además que le diría que vergüenza T.T!-pensaba-mejor me iré a dormir-se dijo por ultimo abriendo por fin la perilla de su puerta..Entro sin poner llave a la perilla y prendió las luces.

tan hermosa mi habitación. wupiiii!-se lanzo al sillón muy emocionada, luego se quito los zapatos y se metió a bañar, después, se puso su bata blanca y un poco transparente, así que si tenía la ropa interior de un color oscuro se notaria(sexy) y empezó a sacar su ropa, llevo todas las maletas ya sin cosas adentro hasta el armario, para subirlas en el espacio de arriba. Pero la chica no alcanzaba, e intento subirse a un cajón y agarro con fuerza unas dos maletas intentándolas subir al espacio de arriba, pero no pudo se cayeron arriba de ella y eso hiso que ella callera al piso golpeándose con la otra maleta.

-aaaaaaaaaiiit-grita de dolor-oouuu,, necesito escaleras- dice sobándose las"pompis"por el golpetazo que se dio al piso.-peor donde habrá unas escaleras?-se pregunto levantándose.

Mikan no encontró ninguna escalera asi que utilizo una silla, por fin subió las maletas y empezó a guardar y ordenar toda su ropa, y el teclado le consiguió en donde ponerlo, arriba de una mesita redonda.

-hace mucho que no lo toco-se dijo sonriendo.

Prendió el piano y se armo para tocarlo….

La forma en que empezó a tocar el piano es relajante.. se escuchaba fuera de su habitación… es tan hermoso ese sonido, te tranquiliza..pero mikan..por otro lado no se miraba tranquila..estaba…estaba..ella..estaba llorando. Algo la hiso recordar..

Pdv de mikan

Cuando termine de acomodar todo, limpie mi hermoso piano y lo puse en una mesita. Luego lo prendí..y cuando puse mis manos en el teclado. Comencé a tocar, a to-tocar, aquella canción que yo y el aquel dia, lluvioso y hermoso,peor la letra no logro cantarla con este dolor en la mi favorita y sigue siendo, antes me relajaba, ahora solo me hace llorar. Mikan no llores…pero no puedo parar de tocar esta canción…. Porque?..Pero seguía tocando..Pare de tocar para secarme las lagrimas, peor era difícil, seguían saliendo y más rápido cada segundo. De pronto empecé a gemir de el llanto, quería gritar..Porque? porque kato?...porque si dijiste que me amabas demasiado, que haría slo que fuera por estar siempre a mi lado.. Eran mentiras? Kato?.Porque…porque

Fin de pdv..

Mientras mikan lloraba sus lagrimas pasaban por sus lindas mejillas y caían a las teclas de su teclado (piano)..todo el ambiente se pudo muy triste..

Y s en la habitación de su "vecino"

**Balla, quien diría que su vecino era natsume…**

Pdv de natsume;

Apague la tv, me aburre verla, estaba muy aburrido, y me acosté totalmente en el sillón, comencé a pensar, sobre esa taradiquia. Mongola, tonta, que se cree? Un dios? esa tonta cree tener paz.. está bien tonta, no puedo creer que este en esta academia, pero porque no se parece a nosotros?, es diferente en físico a nosotros pero tiene poder..Porque ese gay la defiende?, no es igual a nosotros, no, no debería estar en este lugar… no la soporto. Y me enfada desde que la vi me molesta su rostro..ooch….comencé a pensar más sobre mis misiones sobre persona.(rei)…de pronto se empezó a escuchar un tranquilo sonido…muy relajando. Empecé a soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad… era extraño es la primer aves que me siento tranquilo, ese sonido….ese sonido de donde proviene?...de una habitación? será? me pregunte, pues no provenía fuera del edificio.. así que Salí…cuando Salí el sonido paro…que raro la habitación de enfrente esta con las luces encendidas…así que fui a tocar….

Toc-toc-toc- toque tés veces, pero nadie respondió...

Hasta que mis oídos captaron un gemido…un gemido de…llanto?..Será?…estoy escuchando bien, alguien llora en esta habitación….toque de nuevo, pero nadie respondió, así que extendí mi mano hasta la perilla de esa puerta blanca y la moví cuidadosamente..no tenia llave..Así que pude abrirla…al terminar de abrirla, entre….a mí vista a unos metros estaba una joven bata blanca….och.. se notaba algo su ropa . , Pero quien era la joven?..se tapaba el rostro por el llanto, y estaba hincada en el piso…asi que me acerque cuidadosamente y note que el sonido provino de aquel piano alado de la chica….

-hey? –dije en voz alta- está todo bien?-pregunte….

Fin de pdv..

Mikan estaba cubriéndose su carita con sus manos para que parara de llorar, y escucho esa voz diciéndole-hey? Estas bien?-de el chico ojos carmesí. mikan se asusto supo que alguien entro a su habitación y alzo su vista.

-q-q-q-que haces aquí-pregunta asustada gimiendo de tristeza y un poco enojada al ver que es natsume quien le pregunto y entro.

-ooch, eres tu mocosa-dice fríamente.-esperen..Que hace ella aquí?-pensó- que haces en esta habitación- grito natsume.

-esta habitación me la dio narumi-sense,q-que no tocas-le grito mikan secándose sin que se notara las lagrimas que por ultimo le caían.

-toque pero no abriste sorda-dijo serio -así que el profesor Gey" ech?... cierto esta tonta tiene más de un poder, como ..yo-pensó-ella es la que tocaba el piano entonces?-voltio a pensar sorprendido.

-p-pues si no te respondía es porque estaba ocupada y aun así no debías entrar,-le dijo mikan enojada y levantándose de el piso.

-así que ella estaba llorando ech- pensó natsume-uchm…hazme un favor, y cuida que tus llantotes no lleguen a mi habitación-le dice natsume dando una vuelta..

-esperaa!-le grita mikan sorprendida- a tu habitación?-le pregunta confundida-acaso tu eres el de la habitación de enfrente?-vuelve a preguntar .

-que esperabas, si entre fue porque te escuche sonza-le responde con voz muy fría.

-entonces tienes más de un poder ech-le dice mikan.-este será mi vecino que tragedia T.T, mi vecino? Que odiosa noche,-piensa mikan.

-ja,-hace tono burlo-so y se retira de su habitación..

Mikan se dirige a la puerta enojada y la cierra con llave-entonces si tiene más de un poder ech, pero porque enfrente de mi habitación porque,?T.T mugre gatoo rondoso 7.7 esto lo hace una noche más odiosa y fea, bueno no me interesa el-piensa mikan con sus ojos rojos y brillantes con ganas de llorar esta vez se va a su Recamara a llorar..

-n-nadie debe verme así, por favor mikan, para ya.. ya no llores por kato. el no vale la pena...Pero... es que... duele..duele tanto...d-demaciado..=dice entre lagrimas y con un gran nudo en la garganta y dolor en el pecho-...Ahora el chico "gato"ve llorar y de seguro se burlara de ti mañana…no llores mas mikan…no..(Lagrimas + lagrimas salían de sus hermosos y delicados ojos recorriendo su hermoso rostro)mikan hablaba con siguo misma para parar de llorar peor no podia,en su cama acostada de lado sostenia con fuerzas una almohada que secaba sus lagrimas y en una de sus manos su celular...pobre chica ;s!

Se escuchaban gemidos de llantos fuera de su cuarto de dormir..y así dormido inagusto en su habitación muy triste…..

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**chicos y chicas grandes saludoos!C":**


	10. Capitulo 10,Retardo,x culpa de mi alarma

**HOLAA, Awui les dejoe ste capitulo..espeor y sea de su agrado u ngran saludoo a tooodas y todos c:**

**un hermosa sonrisa colgate ;D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #10- retardo por culpa de mi alarma.<strong>

* * *

><p>Titic-titic-titic..<p>

-uuuuchmmmmmm- bosteza mikan levantando lentamente la mano para apagar la alarma- 5 mn mas abue.-se dice bostezando.-s-solo 5 –se vuelve a decir para seguir durmiendo.

-media hora después-

Titic-titic-titic.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum…que 5 minutitos mas-vuelve a decir la dormilona…-uchm, que sueno-dice abriendo sus delicados ojos miel.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooCh!-grita-es bien tardeee-dice desenredándose de todas las cobijas, para salir más que volando de su cama hacia su uniforme..

*mikan se peino dos trencitas, se miraba niña de primaria bien mona, y mas con ese uniforme, al terminar no tuvo tiempo de desayunar y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su salón, pasando con cuidado el bosque de la ilusión…

-ja, esta chica, acaba de llegar ayer, y hoy su primer día de retardo- dice sumiré dando una risita de burla.

- a de verse quedado dormida- dice preocupado yuu tobita.

…..1…2…5…10…50..60 …1 mn…3mn…..8 mn.….

De pronto alguien abre la puerta con fuerza.-BUENOOOOOOOS DIIAS-grita mikaan-Disculpeen mi tardanzaa- dice apenada y ruborizada al ver que el profe ya avía llegado.

-och señorita mikan, tarde ech,..le pondré un buen retardo ..ya, valla y siéntese- dice el profesor de matemáticas enojado (mateburricas)

-que vergüenza0piensa mikan, mientras se dirigía al asiento de el señor "gato y su mejor amigo".

-qué vergüenza-piensa mikan al sentarse toda ruborizada de pena .

Mikan saco el cuaderno y así comenzaron las clases….y al terminar..

Mikan-chan, quiero presentarte a hotaru imai, ella tiene el alice de la creación en tegnologia-le dice yuu tobita jalando de un brazo a hotaru.

-muchoo gusto soy sakura mikan-le sonríe la castaña "llega tarde".-esto me recuerda a alguien que norita-sempai me dijo um..-piensa mikan.

.-

.-

.-bueno, hotaru-chan porque no nos encellas tus últimos inventos?-dice yuu tobita sonriéndole de nervios.

-Oooooch, eres la chica que invento el robot para los camiones?-pregunta mikan sorprendida.

-si-afirma hotaru sin expresarse.

-que maravilla, por fin te conozco-le dice mikan sonriéndole-tenía ganas de conocerte, norita sempai me hablo sobre ti- le dice emocionada.

-no fue gran cosa- contesta sin expresión hotaru.

-para mi si-le sonríe mikan.

-entonces que hotaru-chan, nos encellaras tus últimos intentos-le dice el chico volteando a hotaru, pero,, esta se fue-ooch? Hotaru-chan?,imai?-pregunta confundido y sorprendido por tales pasos que abarco desde el lugar en donde estaba hasta la puerta de la entrada de el maestro.

-tengo cosas que hacer, será otro dia- dice hotaru para finalizar.

-wou, es demasiado curiosa no lo crees yuu-san?-le sonríe mikan.

-sí, no te imaginas- le contesta yuu tobita rotando sus ojos.

-yuu-san, quieres caminar con migo un rato?-le pregunta curiosamente mikan haciendo un ligero movimiento de manos y luego sonriéndole.

-c-claro m-mikan-chan-le contesta tartamudeando.

Mientras ellos salían natsume no pudo evitar mirarlos..

-esa tonta-piensa-tss-dice al sentir un vibrante sonido que provenía de uno de sus bolsillos, al sacarlo supo que era un mensaje de; persona (REI ;)..Asunto; tienes esta noche a las 7 una misión, ven al bosque este.

Fuera del edificio.

-hotaru-san es siempre seria?-pregunta mikan mientras caminaban.

-no del todo, cuando le interesa algo ..uuf, habla como no te imaginas, es chila y muy buena persona-le dice yuu tobita rascándose la cabeza.

-que padre tener su alice verdad?, construir todo tipo de cosas, seria grandioso- dice la castaña.

- tiene sus ventajas y desventajas mikan, y tu mikan-chan que haces con tu alice?-chan- le sonríe yuu tobita.

-oooch…pues….um…yo….este….aaa..Pues..(Distracción)….miraaa..miraaa, un hermoso conejo?-pregunta mikan distrayéndose de lo que yuu tobita le pregunto.

-are?..mikan-chan- dice yuu tobita confundido por lo de mikan y su distracción .-ooch, es el conejo de luca-san-dice yuu tobita.

-miraa, es muy hermoso, es blanco, siempre eh querido un conejo blanco-dice mikan cargando al animal inocente.-eres hermoso-dice acariciándolo.

-hey que haces con mi conejo- le grita ruca pyo saliendo de un bosque y a su lado esta natsume.

-es tu conejo?-pregunta confundida mikan.

-mikan-chan, yo te dije que era de luca-san-dice yuu tobita pegándole un ligero zape a mikan(Paaz)

-aaauuch , pos, no te escuche- dice mikan-soy muy distraída-dice viéndolo de reojo-asi que es tuyo , es muy hermoso-le dice mikan a luca nogi sonriéndole.

-si, l ose, ya damelo- dice serio luca nogi.

-okey, cuidalo mucho, no me gustaría que sete perdiera, es una hermosa creatura. –dice mikan dándole un ligero beso al conejito y entregándolo a su dueño.

Luca nogi se sorprendió al ver como mikan hablaba de una bonita manera sobre el conejo, y se sonrojo poquito, al ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-o.o-su carita de inocente y curiosa - och, hyuuga,-dice mikan atraída por una basurita que natsume traía en su cabello- tienes una…una…-dice mikan acercándosele –una…um..-dice levantando lentamente su mano hasta que.

-que haces tonta fea?-pregunta enojado natsume alejándose unos centímetros de ella.

-TONTA FEA?..jum…-grita enojada-solo,quería quitarte la basurita que….traes-dice moviendo rápido su mano hasta el cabello de natsume y quitándole rápido la basurita.-listo-afirma sonriéndole y- vez..-le mostrándole la basura que traia.

-tss,-es lo único que natsume le dijo dándose la vuelta- vámonos ruca-dijo poniendo de nuevo sus manos en las dos bolsas de su short.

-n-no vas a darme las gracias?-pregunto mikan comfundida- heeey?-le grita- ni las garcias- le grita enojada y sus orejas se pusieron rojas de el enojo y empezó a salir humo de ellas- que rayos le pasa a eseeeee-dice haciendo sus pequeñas manos un puno, apretándolas fuertes. al ver que este la ignoraba.

-jejeje, mikan-chan- pregunta algo nervioso yuu tobita, al ver el humo que le salía de sus orejas… ….

Al anochecer.

Natsume caminaba en el oscuro bosque del este con solo la delicada y hermosa luz de la luna que lo acompañaba…al llegar al bosque..

-llegaste y a tiempo –le dice un muchacho con máscara negra solo tapándole los ojos mas no la boca y nariz, y este estaba todo vestido de negro.

-cuál es la misión?-pregunta fríamente natsume.

-och, natsume-kun, por eso te elegí para esta misión, porque eres rudo y tu mirada es la mejor- dice el muchacho cuyo nombre es Rei, o también le dicen persona, siendo algo bromista con él.

-ya a lo que vengo- dice enojado natsume poniéndose la máscara de "gato".

-okey, sigamos nuestro camino-dice Rei o persona.

De pronto Rei o persona se acerco a natsume y le toco el hombro y este se tele transporto con Rei o Persona desapareciendo de el bosque este….

Asi termino este diaa… y al dia siguiente..

El dia empezó hermoso, fresco, calmado, los pájaros cantaban sus shiflidos alegres, y hermosos, hasta que…

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEZ TAAAAAAAAAAAARDEEEEEE-grita mikan, saliendo a todo lo que da de su habitación y del edificio, para llegar a clases…

-ves, no esperaremos nada bueno de esta "chica-comenta sumiré dándose un ligero golpe en su frente.

-no podemos esperar nada de esta chica, ni siquiera sabemos..que para que la quieren aquí?-pregunta una de las amigas de sumiré.

-si, ja, es una completa tonta-comenta terran-verdad natsume-kun?-voltea a ver al de ojos carmesí.

A punto de decir algo natsume. Pero no pudo por un dolor en su pecho de la misión que anoche hiso-tss- hiso un ligero sonido de dolor.

-natsume?-pregunta ruca nogi volteando a ver preocupado a su amigo..

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- le dice natsume poniendo su pie arriba de el mesa-banco..

-Buuuuuenooos diiiiiaaaaaaaaaas—grita la castilla abriendo con tal fuerza la puerta de su salón.

-mikan-chan, llegas a tiempo –dice yuu tobita levantándose de su asiento.

-sii, es que otra vez la mugre alarma 7.7-le comenta.

-, ja-ja-ja, la puntual, ja-ja, no sabía que ahora inventar la excusa de la alarmita sería necesario- susurra sumiré con tono burloso.

- uhyy-voltea enojada mikan- no es ni una excusa-dice haciendo que sus orejas se pongan de nuevo rojas de el enojo- no soy puntual, mi alarma si la vieras, verias que no es grande y que no le sirve una bocina-le dice apuntándola.

-uhy,uhy,uhy-dice sumiré dando una vuelta a su eje- ya la hise enojar, ja,ja.-dice burlándose.

-uuhyyyy está-piensa mikan sacando de sus orejas humo y haciendo puños sus manos.

De pronto hotaru le lanzo un bakaso a sumiré con su último modelo la arma contra tontas- "BAKA"

-hotaru-chan-sonrie mikan.-graciias, aunque en realidad no era enserio.-dice volteándola a verla sorprendida.

- lo sé, pero se me antojo ver si mi nueva arma funcionaba con tontos-dice hotaru como si nada regresando a su asiento.

-aaahy, aauuch, duele duelee. imai-dice sumiré sobándose el chichón que traía…..

-ahora que lo pienso, mis abuelos no me han respondido ni un mensaje que les he enviado, me pregunto por qué?-se preguntaba mikan muy confundida sacando y viendo su celular.

-buenos días mi amores-dice narumi entrando y dando vueltas como una bailarina.

-ooch, otra vez el profesor gay-comentan algunos alumnos.

-y-yo, yo no soy gay mis queridos niños,-afirma narumi-solo soy afeminado- les dice con una sonrisa.

-narumi- sensei- piensa mikan sonriéndole.

-les quiero decir que hoy no tendrán clases.

-wuuujuuu-grita el salón entero.

-pero si harán muchas cosas este día…donde se divertirá…convivirán y muchas más…-dice nasumi sonriéndoles…

-genial -piensa mikan asombrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**;D!**

**un beshoteee!**


	11. Capitulo 11,Mi Pareja el gato?

**HOLA, LES DEJO AQUI OTRO CAPITULO C:**

**ESPEOR Y LES GUSTEEE ..**

**MUCHOOOOS SALUDOOS..**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo #11 Mi Pareja el Chico " Gato "?D;<strong>

* * *

><p>-shhhh…guarden silencio, mis chiquillos-dice narumi poniendo el dedo índice en su boca como señal de silencio.- como estamos haciendo mas amplia la academia, necesitamos sembrar flores, de todas las especies , porque?. Porque queremos hacer un lugar especial para el 14 de febrero que ya sabemos que falta mucho, pero para que las flores crezcan muy grandes y bonitas. Así que, que opinan mis niños?..Digo..Jóvenes –les sonríe narumi.<p>

-yo digo que si hay harán la fiesta del 14 de ferero y el ultimo baile, me apunto- dice una chica morena cabello café oscuro.

-tienes razon, yo tambien-levanta la mano un chico.

- YOOOO narumi-sempai,-le sonríe muy emocionada mikan. Pero ve que la voltean a ver rara,menos narumi.

-perfecto, pero ovio todos tienen que participar, pondré parejas ahorita para que siembren un árbol por parja en un lugar especial.

-eeeeeeeech?-gritan todos.-ya no entendemos viejo- le dicen enojado.

-uuch .. qué carácter, -dice narumi poniéndose serio- escuche, en aquel lugar no hay ni un árbol, pero si sácate, y tierra, en ese lugar nosotros sembraremos arboles, pero , será en parejas de dos, esa pareja no es de novios o de que bailaran en febrero y así, no, si no que serán elegidas por mi, simplemente para sembrar juntos una flor especial, este árbol especial si les importa realmente una amistad con su pareja tienen que regarlo y cuidarlo cada quien cada día, y poco a poco verán como esa flor crece con el tiempo y con el amor que le pone la pareja elegida por mi y asi verán como cuidaron la amistad que va creciendo o el noviazgo claro, si les toca de equipo en parejas, entendieron?-dice narumi en tono lento.

-siii- responde el grupo no completo y como si no le importara.

-espero y me toque con natsume-san-dice sumiré saliendo de sus ojos corazoncitos rosas.

-tss-lo único que dice natsume.

-ummm, espero que me toque con yuu-san o hotaru-chan que son los que conozco y creo que les caigo bien, para que nuestra amistad crezca-piensa mikan con las dos manos en su cuello.

-bueno ahora elegiré las parejas por papelitos, en este vaso solo tengo a las mujeres y pasara cada hombre a sacar un papelito y lo abrirá y yo diré el nombre de aquella joven que le toco por equipo -dice narumi sacando un vaso, y metiendo en el todos los papelitos con los nombres de las jóvenes sonriéndoles.

-quee,?, entonces espero que me toque con yuu-san- piensa mikan nerviosa.

Paso el primer chico y dijeron el nombre de su acompañante, luego el segundo, y el tercero, luego yuu tobita que le toco de equipo la chica morena cabello café oscuro, luego paso koko que tiene el alice de leer mentes paso y saco el papelito, le toco por equipo a sumiré.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-grita sumiré sorprendida- yo quería con natsume- dice sacando supuestas lagrimas de tristeza.

Pasa luca nogi que tiene el alice de feromona animal y le toca por equipo a hotaru.(auuch).

-aahy, aun no le he tocado a nadie, garcias a Dios- piensa mikan muy nerviosa- pero, n ole toque a yuu-san- piensa triste.

y asi pasaron dos jóvenes mas, y después de ellos siguió natsume….el chico ojos carmesí paso a sacar el papelito, al sacarlo lo abrió lentamente, narumi estaba sonriéndole. Cuando lo abrió este no hiso nada sorprendente y tiro su papelito al piso- ach, esto es tiempo perdido y aburrido –comenta natsume yéndose a su lugar.

-quien le toco a natsume?-se preguntaban.

Narumi levanto el papelito y lo leyó dando una ligera sonrisa hacia natsume.

-balla,balla,a este chico le toco por equipo….sakura mikan-dice narumi haciendo u ntiempo de espera para que se pusieran todos nerviososy anciosos para decir el nombre de la joven companera de natsume.a cuando dijo su nombre todos se sorprendierton.

-queeeeeeeeeeee?-grita sumiré- elllaaaaaaaaaa?-pregunta enojada-noooooooo-dice entre mas lagrimas.

-M-me t-toco con el "Gato:?-dice mikan tartamudeando sorprendida-p-p-porque con e-el?-piensa mikan- no- susurra con un ligero suspiro de decepción- ya que, aunque no le caigo nada bien, se nota en su mirada y como me trata, y al tirar el papelito también eso se noto, es un tonto-piensa mikan.

-bueno, ya están todos los equipos, ahora salgamos de el edificio que nos espera el camión-sonríe narumi abriendo las dos puertas de entrada..en segundos el salón quedo basio. y en minutos el edificio.

-chicos antes de subir quieor que cada quien se siente con el compañero que le toco.-dice narumi levantando un dedo com osenal, y sonriéndoles.

-queeee?-gritan enojados algunos.

-asi debe ser- dice narumi dando otra sonrisa- fórmense en equipos-les dice serio.

-shintreguas-piensa mikan .

-vente tonta- le dice natsume jalándola de su blusa.

-aahy,aah,hay,e-espera no me jales asi-dice mikan siendo jalada por el.

- por desgracia me tocaste de equipo, y con este gay no se puede- dice natsume cerrando sus ojos y formándose con ella en la fila.

-lo mismo digo T.T-dice entre supuestas decepsiones- y el no es gay- dice seria.

-si- afirma natsume.

-que no tonto, no le digas gay- le dice enojada.

-cállate….. florecitas- le dice el de ojos carmesí.

-florecitas?...um…-susurra preguntando mikan- el no es gay, no puedes decir que una persona es gay,solo porque es afeminado tonto..-dice olvidándose de lo que el chico le dijo o sea distrallendoce, que no hagarro la onda esta chica…

-ach, que típica tonta-dice natsume chocando una mano con su frente y haciendo su rostro un poco hasta abajo por como mikan no le entendió.

-que, típica tonta? 7.7-dice mikan enojada.-indio gato sin pelaje.-le dice mikan mientras entran al camión.

-duente viejo- le dice el de ojos carmesí.

-duente?, no puedes inventar algo mejor, yo no tengo tus orejas-susurra mikan enojada sentandoce en el asiento de el camión alado de una ventana.

-no lo digo por las orejas bruta- dice natsume mirándola fija a su supuesta estatura para leugo sentarce a su lado.

-queee?-grita, pero en segundos se vio distraída por un robot que subió al camión-oooooch, mira hyuuga a de ser una de las creaciones de hotaru-chan-le dijo apuntando al robot y sonriéndole mu yemocionada.-hotaru-chan, es tu creación?-le pregunta la inocente sonriéndole a la chica de cabello corto y oscuro de el asiendo de enfrente de donde mikan y natsume les toco sentarse.

-si, una creación muy vieja-dice seria.

-es grandioso- dice emocionada mikan.

-favor de no levantarse mientras el camión se mueva-dice el robot.

El camión empezó a moverse y todos permanecían en sus lugares, preguntándose a donde llegarían?...

-ooch, yo no conocía por acá- dice mikan mirando hacia fuera de la ventana del camión muy emocionada.-mira "gato" que hermoso paisaje- le dice dirigiéndose a natsume pero ve que este la ignora.- con tigo no se puede- infla sus machetitos y luego voltea a la ventana a seguir curioseando.

De pronto a unos mas kilómetros el camión paro.

-bajen mis ninos fila por fila-les dice narumi.

Después bajan todos y narumi les dice que lo sigan. todos se asombran al mirar unas escaleras que van hacia abajo, y hacia abajo al terminar las escaleras es donde será el festejo del 14 de febrero. El lugar es de tierra y se puede mirar que están construyendo algo en esas tierras, y que están poniendo loseta en algunos lugares de tierra.

-vengan mis chicos bajemos las escaleras- les dice contento narumi.

Al termianr de bajar, miraron lo tan abajo que esto estaba.

-aquí en esta parte de tierra y aquella que están grandes plantara la pareja su flor.

-ooch narumi, puede venir para acá-le grita un señor con lentes.

-si claro, no me tardo chicos-les dice narumi volteando y dirigiéndose hacia el señor.

-wou, que hermoso esta parte, además está bien chila- comenta mikan emocionada.

-tienes razón mikan-chan, es muy grande y tiene varios jardines, sacate tierra, y unas hermosas escaleras- le dice yuu tobita sonriéndole.

-te imaginas resbalarnos desde a ya arriba acá abajo?- dice mikan sonriendo y dando una vuelta a su eje.

-jajaja, que imaginación tienes esta chica-comenta sumiré.

-es que es enserio no sería asombroso?-dice mikan sonriéndoles.

Natsume la miraba como estaba emocionada y curiosiando entre sus compañeros,su mirada hacia ella..estaba cambiando,auuch…

-no crees que mikan-chan no es como los humanos?-pregutna luca el mejor amigo de el ojos carmesí.

-por que me lo preguntas?-dice natsume cerrando sus ojos.

-es que ella, no es malvada o envidiosa, esos días que a estado aquí, su sonrisa, sus emociones, su alegría y ganas de convivir, se notan demasiado- se expresa luca con un sonrojo pero no de amor, si no de amistad..

-si de pronto tienes ganas de convivir con ella, ve no me tienes por qué pedir permiso- dice natsume frio para finalizar poniéndose sus audífonos y caminar unos centímetros lejos de él.

-na-natsume?-pregunta desconcertado. Volteando hacia donde natsume se dirigía y donde mikan estaba, peor en segundos su mirada no fue hasta mikan si no se dirigió su mirada a la hermosa hotaru que estaba arreglando el robot del camión de arriba y esta voltio dando un ligero sonrojo a ruca por la bella mirada de hotaru.…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**besooooooooteees! ;D**


	12. Capitulo 12,La siembra de nuestras flor

HOLA!

espero ni un dia fallarles de estos capitulos.

les mando saludoos. espero y les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #12-La sembrada de Nuestras Flores, y El Juego de los guantes brillantes!<strong>

* * *

><p>De pronto el profesor narumi se dirigió con un rostro extrañado hasta una bola de sus estudiantes.-por favor reúnanse todos los demás a donde estoy yo- dice narumi dando un gritillo..<p>

-me acaban de cambiar la pichada(lo planeado), me dijeron que no va a ser una flor si no dos flores plantadas por cada pareja,la pareja pasara a elegir los dos, dos hermosas flores, y se las intercambiaran entre si y plantaran la flor de el compañero que les toco. Al plantarla tiene la obligación de cuidarla y regarla todos los días o cada dos días. Si es que quiere tener y demostrar una relación hacia su compañero o compañera que les toco, relación puede ser amistad, buen compañerismo, o noviazgo. Entienden mis chicos?-les pregunta narumi sonriéndoles.

-sii- responden todos.

-entonces vallan haciendo fila hasta donde están todas las canastitas con las flores.

Se formaron en parejas que narumi les asigno, y espero cada quien su turno. Le toco a hotaru y a ruca, hotaru eligió una hermosa flor morada con blanco en medio y ruca una flor azul hermosa. Ruca le dio la flor azul a hotaru y ella la morada a las intercambió. Sumiré agarro una flor rosa y koko una amarilla y se las intercambiaron. Y ais fueron pasando hasta llegar con natsume y mikan, mikan eligió una hermosa flor blanca, y natsume una flor roja quemado muy hermoso y se la dio a mikan…

-toma tonta- le dijo natsume dándole la flor roja quemado a la hermosa castaña.

- no soy tonta, y toma duende 7.7-le dice mikan dándole su hermosa flor blanca y recibiendo la roja quemada.- valla te toco un bonita flor, y huele..Huele muy rico-dijo mikan oliendo la flor roja quemado y haciendo una sonrisa leve.

-esta chica.. No la entiendo, y no quiero..- piensa natsume volteando su mirada de la leve bonita sonrisa de mikan.

-buenos mis niños, ahora si a sembrar su bella flor, a cada pareja las separare dos metros de otra pareja para que sus flores no sean confundidas o estén muy cercas de la otra pareja-dice narumi sonriendo y juntando sus manos ansioso

Paso media hora y narumi termino de acomodar a cada pareja en la tierra que les toco para sembrar su hermosa flor. Ientars tanto con hotaru..

Hotaru miraba a luca nogi muy nervioso, que penso que no sabia sembrar una flor.

-que,? No sabes embrar?-le rpegunta hotaru voltiando a ver a luca.

-n-no, s-si se s-solo que. Mm..-dice luca poniendoce rojo, pues su pareja havia acertado, en dos segundos mas sintió unas calidas manos tocar las sullas y ran las de hotaru..

-mira, primero escarbas hasta lograr un buen oyó, después colocas con mucho cuidado la flor-le decía la chica de ojos morados agarrando las manos de luca para sembrar la flor que ella le intercambio haciendo que luca se pusiera un poco sonrojado.

Mientras tanto mikan los espiaba.

-deja de ser tan chismosa fea-le grito asustándola en el oído el de ojos carmesí a la inocente.

-aaaaaaait-grita mikan.-no hagas eso, no asustes, que pasaría si me diera un infarto?,eech! Que harias?-le dice enojada mikan.

- todo sería mejor-responde fríamente el de ojos carmesí para luego seguir haciendo el oyó para sembrar la flor.

-todo sería mejor-le arremeda mikan al de ojos carmesí.-tonto-piensa la chica…mikan mira como natsume siembra la flor que le intercambio, y el modo en que la sembraba sin cuidado la hiso sentir mal…

- sabia que este tonto, no quería tener una buena amistad con migo ni compañerismo- pensó mikan, desapareciendo su mirada de su rostro haciéndose triste.- porque es tan malo y frio ¿-piensa mikan sembrando con mucho cuidado la flor y poniéndole con cuidado la tierra para tapar la raíz para luego regarla con más cuidado.

-listo, termine- dice natsume levantándose y sacudiéndose las manos.

-qué bonito plantas las flores- opina en broma mikan.

- no quiero tu opinión sonsa- dice natsume fríamente.

-ooiii, por…este…..uuuch…eres un…aaaaaaaach-dice mikan parando en cada palabrita que salian de sus labios enojada haciendo que de sus orejas salga humo por la furia que sentía hacia el haciendo sus pequeñas manos un puno.

-ya que terminaron todos de plantarlas y regarlas, jugaremos.-dice narumi sonriéndoles.

- y a qué?-pregunta terran..

-bueno, no necesitamos hacer equipos, así como están en pareja, aprenderán a convivir entre sí, y ayudarse unos a otros, este juego se tratara de buscar a su pareja en lo oscuro de un salón, el que le atine buscando a su pareja ganara el primer raund. Primero en el salón en el que estamos no le brillara a los alices sus ojos ni su pelo, ese salón tiene una nueva tegnologia para que no les brille el cabello ni los ojos en ese salón solo algo que yo les daré que será. un guante que brillara solo en ese salón, así que los hombres deben fijarse solo por 5 segundos de qué color es el guate de su pareja y grabárselo para encontrarla fácil en la oscuridad i o encontrarlo fácil. La pareja tiene que estar agarrada de la mano al prender la luz, y quien le tine ganara entendido?-dice narumi muy contento.

-eech?-dicen todos.

-aa ese juego ya lo he jugado- comentan algunos.

-que bien mis niños, así que suban al camión para llevarlos a aquel salón en donde jugaremos, siéntense en parejas-les dice narumi yéndose directo a las escaleras. Mikan estaba sorprendida.

-le agarrare la mano a el "gato?-piensa mikan nerviosa.- o el a mi?-vuelve a penar.

Al subir al camión no se escuchaba ni un ruido..

-este juego, no se me hace divertido- piensa mikan seria.-abuelos porque no me contestan mis mensajes?-se pregunta pensando triste y sacando su celular.

Al llegar a aquel lugar bajaron y narumi les entrego los guantes..(Solo les diré de qué color les toco a cada quien de las parejas importantes en esta historia)

Hotaru-rosa, ruca-gris,sumiré-verde,koko-roja, natsume-azul,mikan-amarilla.

-ya que todos tienen sus guantes, les quitan el empaque a los guantes cuando les diga para que se pan de qué color les toco en solo 5 segundos. Al entrar a ese salón los hombres entraran por la puerta de atrás y las mujeres por la puerta de enfrente, les quiero decir que los colores de sus guantes no brillaran tanto, solo poco. Para no hacer notar fácilmente que ese es su pareja. Listoos…aaaaaach se me olvidada, adentro de el salón no van a poder hablar si se van a poder comunicar en su mente con su pareja, pero no decir de qué color es su guante si intentan decirle por pensamientos de qué color es el guante que traen no podrán por la tecnología, y ni hablan podrán…asi que…..listooooooooooooos..ahora.

Los chicos y chicas se quitaron sus guantes y estos en 5 segundos vieron el color del guante de su compañero o compañera que les toco. Al pasar los 5 segundos, narumi les dijo que se volteara y estos se voltearon guiándolos un muchacho hacia la puerta de atrás del grandote salón. En 5 mn todos entraron, las mujeres por enfrente y los hombres por detrás. todos, todos estaban ansiosos o nerviosos. Preocupados algunos.

-c-como puedo comunicarme con el "gato?-piensa mikan, ya que no puede hablar por la tecnología en la oscuridad-además esta muy, muy oscuro, y solo miro varios guantes de colores, pero no solo el color de el "gato que…um. Cierto no puedo pensarlo.- piensa mikan un poco nerviosa..

-donde esta el color de el guante de hotaru?-se pregunta luca nervioso y ancioso por encontrarla.

-este koko, donde estas menso?-prgeunta sumiré pensando.

-aquí estoy?-responde en sus pensamientos koko.

-hay tonto, no decía en que si estas en mi mente, si no de el color de tu guate, sabes de qué color es el mio?-pregunta comunicándose en la mente con koko.

-no- responde koko comunicándose.

-porque me toco con tigo, al menos yo sí, pero no encuentro ni un guante de el color tuyo- le dice sumiré.

-hyuga me escuchas?-pregunta en sus pensamientos mikan- me escuchas chico gato?-vuelbe a preguntar para ver si el de ojos carmesí la escuchaba- me escuchas duendee?-grita en sus pensamientos.

-cállate florecitas, no seas tan ruidosa- le responde natsume en sus pensamientos.

-florecitas, porque me dices florecitas?-le pregunta mikan curiosa e inocente en sus pensamientos.

-cállate y concéntrate floreada- le dice por ultimo natsume a mikan dirigiéndose a sus…(ya saben)

-uchmm-fue lo que dijo mikan..-en donde se encontrara este- piensa(lo que no sabían es que si pensaban en sus pensamientos lo podía escuchar su compañero que le toco aunque no se estuvieran preguntando uno a otro)..

-chicos les quedan solo 1 mn, apresúrense-les grita narumi que estaba hablando por un micrófono.

-aaaaaaaaaaach, donde está el gato, no encuentro el color que le tocoooooooo- grita mikan en sus pensamientos- chitreguas,-se dice pensando.

-callate, no seas tan ruidosa- le dice natsume.

De pronto todo se ponía más tenso adentro de lo oscuro de ese salón, mikan en realidad estaba sercas de natsume.. de pronto alguien choca con mikan haciéndola caer.

-iiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaiiiii- dice mikan en sus pensamientos por el golpe que se dio- eso duele- piensa.

Cuando de pronto alguien se tropieza por los pies de mikan cae de de frente a su casi lado de las rodillas de mikan….que creen…

-tsss- piensa natsume parando el casi golpazo que se daba de frente al piso- que rayos, quien?-piensa mientras ve un guante de color amarillo cercas de su mano..y mikan también lo nota un guante cercas de su mano color azul.…

-será el (ella)?-se preguntan los dos.

-eres tú?-se vuelven a preguntar en el pensamiento.

5,4,3-grita narumi para ponerlos más nerviosos.

Natsume agarra la mano de mikan fuertemente, poniéndola un poco nerviosa por lo inesperado.

-el me agarro la mano?-pensó mikan- creí que se la agarraría yo ya que el no me la querría agarrar- pensó..y el escucho en sus pensamientos lo que ella dijo.

0…-grito narumi prendiendo todas las luces de el salón..natsume y mikan voltearon a verse, sus manos estaban unidas no de lado si no (como los novios se agarran las manos, comprenderán),y natsume se levanto ayudándola a levantarse también de el piso en donde cayeron los dooos…cuando la levanto mikan estaba lastimada de el tobillo, ya que se lo torció por la caída, y pues al levantarse de el dolor se recargo sin querer en el pecho de natsume..Asiendo que él se pusiera tenso y raro y ella nerviosa, …o por Dios que pasara en el siguiente capítulo…los juegos seguirán? habrán ganado?...…

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

**Besoos! ;D**


	13. Capitulo 13,Lobos vs Leonas

Hola!

aqui els dejo este capitulo ;D

espero y les guste sobretodo a lady bat(1) ;D

grandes saludoos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #1#, Lobos vs Leonas, y mi tobillo(creo que se escibe asi xd)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que paso en el capitulo anterior..<strong>_

_**-será el (ella)?-se preguntan los dos.**_

_**-eres tú?-se vuelven a preguntar en el pensamiento.**_

_**5,4,3-grita narumi para ponerlos más nerviosos.**_

_**Natsume agarra la mano de mikan fuertemente, poniéndola un poco nerviosa por lo inesperado.**_

_**-el me agarro la mano?-pensó mikan- creí que se la agarraría yo ya que el no me la querría agarrar- pensó..y el escucho en sus pensamientos lo que ella dijo.**_

_**0…-grito narumi prendiendo todas las luces de el salón..natsume y mikan voltearon a verse, sus manos estaban unidas no de lado si no (como los novios se agarran las manos, comprenderán),y natsume se levanto ayudándola a levantarse también de el piso en donde cayeron los dooos…cuando la levanto mikan estaba lastimada de el tobillo, ya que se lo torció por la caída, y pues al levantarse de el dolor se recargo sin querer en el pecho de natsume..Asiendo que él se pusiera tenso y raro y ella nerviosa, …**_

-veamos, veamos, a ver si le atinaron quien es su pareja- dijo narumi bajando de unas escaleras.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-peeeeeeerdoon- dice mikan tartamudeando por nervios y un ligero sonrojo en sus machetitos alejándose de el y soltándole la mano, pero nota que natsume se la vuelve agarrar con tal fuerza-tsss, na-n..och..hyuuga, me duele,-dice mikan con los ojos brillantes susurrándole.

-si, pero si nos soltamos perdemos tonta-le dice natsume olvidando lo de hace rato.

-y-yo no hablo solo de la mano…mi tobillo-dice mikan avergonzada-me duele- dice mikan volteando a verse el tobillo.

-balla, mira a quienes tengo a mi vista, natsume y mikan, agarrados de la mano- dijo narumi como echándoles carilla y sonriéndoles, haciendo que los otros perdedores voltearan a verlos- ustedes ganaron junto con hotaru y luca ee-les vuelve a sonreír.

-hotaru-chan y luca-san ganaron?-pregunta mikan

-si, pero hay un empate por que ustedes también ganaron mi niña- dice narumi tocando su hombro.

-balla hyuuga no somos los únicos ganadores, pero lo hisismos bien- le dice entre sonrisas mikan a el de ojos carmesí-tss-hace mikan un sonido de dolor por su tobillo soltando la mano de natsume.

-oe? profesor gay, se lastimo el tobillo- le comenta natsume a narumi apuntando al tobillo de mikan.

-och, mikan, veamos- le dijo narumi hagachandoce para ver bien el tobillo de mikan- como te lastimaste?-le pregunto

-si, esque alguien me empujo y cai de una manera rara que hiso que….-le dice mikan sin poder terminar por el dolorsintio al ver que narumi torció su tobillo...

-um, no es tan grave, solo es una torcedura que ya puse derecha-dijo levantandoce-ahora mikan, intenta caminar- le dice tocando nuevamente su hombro.

Mikan intenta caminar,sus primeros pasos fueron de dolor y lentos pero en mas segundos y pasos camino ya bien aunque le dolia poco.

-ya no me duele tanto narumi-sensei, muchas gracias- le dice mikan sonriéndole.

-entonces cres que puedas seguir jugando a la siguiente ronda?-le pregunta narumi chocando sus manos.

-sip- afirma sonriendo mikan.

-okey, ahora chicos los que perdieron seguirán jugando aun asi, pero los que ganaron échenle muchas ganas, porque ganaran algo especial, el que gane mas rondas ese será el ganador..asi más fácil..asi que vámonos saliendo de el salon- dijo narumi a todos sus estudiantes por un micrófono.

-nat..shiin..digo…hyuuga?-le dice mikan curiosa después de casi decir su nombre.

-que quieres fresitas?-le pregunta natsume serio.

-Gracias- le dice mikan dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Natsume al verla abrió sus ojos de gato sorprendido pero luego voltio a otra parte para que no lo notaran.

-solo eres una llorona- le dice a mikan volteando a otra parte.

-pero, um..bueno..pero te preocupaste por mi dolor- le vuelve a sonreír mikan hasta que…(PAZ)-aaaaaauuuch,, q-que te pasa, p-porque me pegas?- le pregunta mikan al de ojos carmesí enojada.

-porque eres una fastidiosa..flo-re-si-tas- le contesta cerrando sus ojos mientras salen del salón los dos le dice separando en supuestas silabas la palabra aver si reacciona por fin la chica..

-hay tu 7.7…..-le dice mientras ale con natsume de el salón toda contenta-oooch…espera…porque fresitas?-le pregunta mikan toda confundida

-ooch-fue lo único que natsume dijo-esta chica es una tonta-piensa.

-hey.. te hablo Gato, porque florecitas?-vuelve a preguntar tocándole el hombro.

-realmente quieres saber porque lo digo florecitas?-le pregunta natsume voltiandola a ver con una mirada matona.

sip-dice mikan nerviosa por su mirada.-pero no me mires así..-le dice seria.

-bueno, si tu lo quieres saber el porque.-dice natsume hacercandocele- aquí va…..floresitas-dice levantando su falda y soltándola en dos segundos.

Mikan quedo pasmada..pasmadisima..con cara umamente sorprendida y poco a poco de sus pies a cabeza fue pasando el color rojo hasta llegar a sus orejas haciendo que saliera humo de ellas.

-Kyyyaaaaaaaaa! Eres un mugroso pervertido, tonto…no.. mugre tonto…gato feoo. Tontoo- grita mikan furiosa por lo ocurrido y aun sin entender lo de florecitas la distraída.- porque me levantas la falda ech? Por quee pervertido tontoo 7.7-le grita mikan.

-ya cállate florecitas- le dice natsume alejándose de ella un poco.

-porque me dices florecitas? Mugroso pervertido, aun no me respondes….a dónde vas…respóndeme, porque florecitas?-le pide respuesta mikan toda furiosa por que este le levanto la falda, peor al distraído no capto la razón, luego voltio y miro que compañeros la miraban muy raro, haciéndola que se pusiera roja.

-m-mikan-chan, por eso te levanto la falda, para que supieras porque te dice florecitas- le dijo yuutobita susurrándole al oído.

- sigo sin entender- dijo mikan a yuu tobita curiosa y aun roja.

- pues que llevas de florecitas?-pregunto yuu tobita para ver si captaba.

-pues..Florecitas…um…solo mis..solo.-dijo parando entre palabras hasta que-s-s-solo m-mis…..tssss-dijo furiosa poniéndose nuevamente roja y de sus orejas saliendo humo- hyuuuugaa Iidooootaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grita- eres un mugroso gato pervertido,, te oodioooo- le grita abrazando a yuu tobita- que vergüenza, que vergüenza-dice entre llantos.

-m-mikan-chan?-dice yuu tobita tartamudeando un poco sonrojado por el abrazo de ella hacia el.

Natsume los voltea a ver y después de unos 5 segundos en que vio que mikan estaba abrazando al de lentes se voltio enojado..

-natsume, todo está bien?-pregunta su mejor amigo desconcertado.

-me toco de equipo una tonta- comenta natsume cerrando sus ojos y recargándose en un árbol enojado.

-yuu-san, soy una vergüenza, ahora con quien me casare por lo sucedido de este…IDIOOOOOSTAA- dice mikan con calma y entre llantos y paro para luego gritar con furia para seguir abrazando a su amigo.

-chicos, ya me dijeron el otro juego-dice narumi acercándose a la voltita en donde sus estudiantes estaban- el juego se tratara de lobos y leones, los leones serán las mujeres y los lobos los hombres estarán separados a barios metros y cuando yo diga por ejemplo leones las mujeres correrán a atrapar a uno de los lobos y al atraparlo los llevara a aquel asiento que ven a ya, si los lobos llegan hasta la línea negra hay los leones ya no podrán atraparlos- dice narumi y apunta al asiento de metal largo y a la linea- al ponerlo hay en el asiento el que atrapen las leonas si uno de su equipo de lobos llega y lo toca este podrá moverse y correr para que no lo vuelvan a atrapar, y cuando yo diga en ese entonces lobos los leones correrán hasta la línea negra para no ser alcanzados por los lobos, y si los alcanzan y atrapan a una este la llevara a el lado contrario de el asiento de donde les toco..me entienden?-dice narumi a sus estudiantes.

-peor no era en equipo?-pregunta sumiré.

-ach..pues..em.. las rondas me dijeron, que seguirán mas adelantes, que por ahora sigamos jugando. Sin equipos.-dijo narumi nervioso.

-uuchm..-dicen algunos.

-no es mi culpa, el director me acaba de decir, que los equipos seguirán igual para la siguiente ronda, que será otro dia, que por ahora juguemos.-les dice el rubio sonriéndoles.

Pasaron minutos para que se terminaran de acomodar en el lugar que narum iles indico de un lado las mujeres y de el otro los hombres lejos de las líneas negras.

-lisoooooot?-pregunta narumi emocionado.- Leonas- grita a toda voz.

Las muejres salen tras los hombres(lobos) para atrapar y la que atrape mas gane.

-a-aa quien atrapo?-se preguntaba mikan, hasta que vio a yuu tobita todo nervioso-por el ire- afirmo dando una sonrisa leve y corriendo tras su "presa"..yuu tobita corría para todos lados menos hacia donde estaba la línea negra.

-d-donde v-voy?-se preguntaba todo estérico.

Hasta que…..

-te atrape- dice la castaña agarrándolo fuertemente de los hombros.

-aaaaaaaaaaach-grita de el susto yuu tobita volteando hacia quien le toco- m-m-mikan-chan-dice nervioso y asustado.

-no uses tu alice ech-le dice mikan con una mirada que da miedo.

-okey- dice yuu tobita bajando su carita.

-hey natsume, la chica esa, atrapo ya a yuu tobita- le comenta terran a natsume.

-um.-fue lo único que dijo mientras la veía agarrada de yuu tobita.

Hasta que…

-Loooooooboooo-s grita narumi a toda voz.

Las leonas se asustaron y salieron corriendo a todo lo que daba… mikan corrió con yuu tobita para dejarlo en el asiento y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, pues un chico iba tras ella..

Natsume fijo la vista en alguien, pero luego la cambio hacia mikan, viendo que alguien más ya la avía elegido como su presa..y este hiso su mirada matona.

-ella será mi presa, y de nadie más- dijo natsume enojado y dispuesto a sus palabras, corriendo tras mikan. Al llegar cerca de el chico que la correteaba este y el otro jugaban a carreritas a ver quien la atrapaba primero.

-q-queee?,d-dooos- gritaba mikan toda estérica y preocupada por los dos lobazos que la correteaban.

-mikaaaan, corre hacia la línea negra-le gritaba una chica de cabello rosa-tuu puedes- la animaban.

-hay yo, puedo- pensó mikan

Natsume corría más veloz que todos, asi que arrebozo al chico, dejándolo atrás.- ya eres mi presa- le dijo a mikan a un metro de ella.

-p-presaaaaaaaaa?-pensó mikan corriendo mas de el susto- jamás- le dijo cambiando de rumbo. Esto hiso que natsume se asombrara, pues la chica cambio de rumbo, para descontrolarlo.

A mikan le empezó a doler su tobillo, pues entre más corria mas se lo lastimaba por lo del salón oscuro.

-y-ya n-no puedo- pensaba dando grandes respiros- m-me duele- se decía… hasta que se torcio el tobillo..el tobillo se doblo de lado, haciéndola caer..

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grita mikan por el dolor mientras cae de frente.

Natsume que iba tras de ella, se dio cuenta, sorprendiéndolo. y mikan cayó al piso- itach, aaai-decia con mucho dolor saliendo de sus hermosos y delicados ojos lagrimas, por la grave torcedura.- aaaaaach,mi tobillo- se decía con sus manos en su tobillo.

Natsume al llegar a ella se inco.

, -decía sin poder terminar la frace por el dolor que sentía- mi tobi-billo, me d-duele aaaach, m-mucho.

-cres poder caminar tonta?-le preguntaba natsume mientras miraba como en sus mejillas le recorrían lagrimas que salian de sus ojos miel.

-n-no- decía sollosa por el dolor- aaaaaaaach, it, me due-duele m-mucho.

Natsume solo penso en cargarla. Y fue lo que hiso, le enredo uno de sus brazos enlos dos hombros por detrás y el otro en sus piernas para cargarla.. al levantarla mikan quedo sorprendida. Y el tambien al saber que ella era totalmente liviana. parecía un bebe en sus brazos. Y otros pararon a verlos.. narumi que todavía n ose dava cuenta, seguía con lobos o leonas. Hasta que vi oque un chico que cargaba a una chica se diriguian hacia un asiento, y dejo su micrófono y corrió hacia ellos dos.

-m-me e-estas aaaaai- decía mikan sin poder terminar de el dolor-estaba tan entrada en el jeugo y esto tenia que pasar-pensaba echándose la culpa.

-que le pasa a mikan- grito narumi asustado viendo como natsume la bajaba hasta el asiento.

-g-gracias aach-le decía mikan a natsume volteándolo a ver. pero este no le correspondía..(aun no xd)

-la tonta se volvió alastiamr el tobillo- dijo serio natsume a narumi.

-mikan, estas bien-le decía narumi mientras se incaba a revisar su tobillo.

c-como estaré bien, por mi culpa, paro el juego.-l-lo siento- decía mikan toda avergonzada y echándose la culpa.

-no fue tu culpa, estas cosas pasan- le dijo narumi secándole unas lagrimas que le recorrían por sus hermosas mejillas..natsume vio como se las secaba, pero voltio a ver a narumi con rencor. Y luego se fue lejos de ellos…mientras narumi la cargo para llevarla al camión -chicos, suban todos al camión, se acaban los juegos por ahora-les decía narumi mientras llevaba a mikan a un asiento de el camión. Al subir y llegar a el edificio de clases, narumi bajo cargando a mikan.. todos se preguntaban que tenia la chica…y por que la avia cargado?.todos estaban tan confundidos y sorprendidos por lo que miraron.. narumi llevo a enfermería a mikan, y todos los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-natsume, que tenia mikan?-le pregunto el inocente luca nogi a su mejor amigo.

-es una llorona distraída- le dijo natsume serio mientras se ponía las manos tras su nuca.

-se lastimo algo verdad? por algo la cargaste?... espero y se encuentre bien y mejore- decía luca nogicon preocupación.- tu enverdad te preocupes por todos-le sonrie su mejor a migo al de ojos carmesi.

-mm-fue lo único que escucho de su mejor amigo, que en realidad estaba algo tenso, mientras se separaban cada quien a su edificio…..mientras la enfermera revisaba el tobillo de mikan...

-p-porque rayos la cargoo, porque natsume-kun cargo a esa chica?-se preguntaba molesta enojad ay celosa sumire.

-cuando los voltia mirar, en la mente de natsume ley preocupacion...bueno. eso creo, por que como estaban lejos.. no pude saber si estaba leeyendo su mente o la mente de la chica-comenta koko rascandoce su cabeza de comfucion.

-aaaaach, pues no la devio cargar, natsume sinceramente, natsume-kun n odeveria hacercarce a esa chica- dij osumire toda roja de lo enoajda y celosa que estaba mientars caminaba alado de koko...

-en peudo creer lo que hiso hyuuga- dijo mikan toda sorprendida mientras la doctora le vendaba el pie completo-it.-dice mikan- no creo que el "gato sea mala persona despues de todo ech- sonrie leve mikan con un sonrojo recordando como este la cargo depronto...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Besotes! ;D<strong>


	14. Capitulo 14,El Gran Centro

Holaa!

aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espeor y les guste,.

aclaraciones las mismas que en los otros capitulos ;D

saludooos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #14 El gran Centro en Busca de nueva Alarma!<strong>

* * *

><p>-señorita sakura, puede decirme como se tercio el tobillo?-le pregunta la doctora.<p>

-pues estábamos jugando en un salón oscuro por que el profe narumi nos dijo, primero paso por qué me empujaron y el tobillo cayó en una posición mal, narumi me lo torció de una manera que ya no me doliera tanto, y pues seguí jugando, al correr tanto me empezó a doler mucho hasta que se me doblo y me dolió demasiado- dice mikan toda entrada en la plática.

-valla, debes tener cuidado, al parecer tienes tobillos débiles, quiero que no te quites la venda ni un momento, solo cuando te bañes, cuando salgas de bañarte te untaras esta crema en el tobillo y luego pondrás otra venda nueva a tu tobillo y tiraras la vieja, así será toda una semana luego vendrás con migo para ver si tu tobillo ya no tiene esa inflamación.-le dice la doctora entregándole una crema y un rollo de venda.

-entendido doctora-dice mikan sonriéndole.

-bueno , ahora intenta apoyarte en tu pie, te dolerá y no podrás caminar con facilidad, pero si andar-dice la doctora.

Mikan intenta nuevamente apoyarse en su pie vendado, y logra pero haciendo sonidos de dolor, intenta caminar y su pie no respondía bien por la torcedura.

-duele mucho –dice mikan entre sonidos de dolor.

-asi será mi niña, por una semana o menos-dice la doctora-ahora sigue practicando—le dijo seria.

-recién llegada a clases, recién lastimada… tan pronto- pensaba mikan mientras seguía practicando sus pasos con su pie lastimado.

Al pasar una hora mikan se encontraba enfrente de las puerta de su habitación, ya era noche, todo estaba oscuro, se preguntaran como subió, pues tardo toda una hora de llegar hasta su habitación, de el edificio en el que estaba a su habitación, solo duraba 30 mn, pero ella duro una hora..uf…. mikan al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se fijo a la de su vecino , las luces estaban apagadas, tal vez todavía no llegaba o ya se avía acostado a dormir.. mikan quería agradecerle una vez más por como la ayudo. Pero tenía pena de tocar a su puerta, pues no quería interrumpir el sueno de su vecino o si estaba que mikan entro a su habitación, y se acostó en su cama por el gran cansancio que sentía…

Paso ya dos semana y media, el pie de mikan estaba totalmente recuperado, su comunicación con natsume seguía igual, cero conversación bonita con el y muy cortas conversaciones malas y feas, el la trataba mal, la ofendía y ella por su ofensa también lo ofendía, se peleaba con terran, ahora se junta mas con hotaru y yuu tobita, sumiré y ella ya tienen algo de buena comunicación y también con luca nogi tiene buena comunicación y con algunos de su salón también, pero ella no se rendía seguiría tratando de acercarse a más personas y sobre todo con natsume, mikan no recibía aun ni un mensaje contestado por sus abuelos, se preguntaba por qué?, y se preocupaba por ellos. Aunque recibía dinero de parte de ellos. y se acercaba lo bueno…wuuajajaa, eso que xd!...y como siempre, se hiso de día, un día muy bonito calmado, relajante hasta que…..

-kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!-se escucha un grito proveniente de un edificio..

-o-oytra ves tarde, shintreguuas-gritaba la castaña, dando un gran brinco desde su cama a su closet…luego salió a toda velocidad de su habitación con un pan tostado en su boca…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaach, mi mochilaaaa-grita la castaña, volviendo a subir las escaleras, por dejar olvidada su mochilita (que tonta), al agarrarla baja y se dirige al edificio de clases.

-la tonta no va alcanzar a llegar- comenta hotaru hacia yuu tobita.

-ya conoces a mikan- le sonríe yuu tobita..

Desde lejos luca miraba con unos ojos bellos a la hermosa hotaru …

-BUEEEEEEENOOOOS DIIIIAS- grita la castaña abriendo con fuerzas la puerta de la entrada a su clase.

-buenos días sakura, como siempre tu acostumbro de llegar tarde- le dice sumiré sonriéndole.

-p-pues, e-esque..l-la alarma. La alarma- sonríe penosa mikan.

-mikan-chan, si quieres al terminar la clase vamos al centro de la academia a que compres una alarma-le dice yuu tobita dirigiéndose a ella.

-si, una que sus oídos cochinos alcancen a escuchar- comenta terran burlándose.

-ttttuuuuuuuuuuuu! Cállate, yo me limpio a diario mis oídos, -dice mikan enojada…..y llega el maestro…

-buenos días alumnos, siéntense y no hagan ruido- dijo el profesor de ingles.

Al terminarse las clases…

-aaaaaaach, demaciiada tareaaa- dijo mikan recostando su cabeza en el mesa banco.

-acostúmbrate mikan-chan, así será a diario- dijo koko.

-si, y como ya casi pasamos a prepa, uf, peor- dice sumiré-pero claro para natsume-kun no es nada imposible ni difícil- comenta sonriendo hacia natsume. Pero este la ignora.

-tienes razón, natsume-san es el más inteligente- comenta terran.

-si, si, como sea-dice mikan levantándose de su mesa banco- yuu-chan,- sonríe- ya vamos al centro ya?-pregunta sonriéndole..

-claro mikan,, hotaru-chan, nos acompanas?-le pregunta yuu tobita volteando a ver a la de ojos morados.

-no, tengo demasiado trabajo por terminar- dice caminando rápido hacia la puerta.

-hotaru, tu si que eres sorprendente- le sonríe

-vamos mikan-chan, hacia el centro- le dice yuu tobita.

-si –afirma mikan.

Yuu tobita y mikan salen del edificio y se dirigen al centro. Natsume se quedo en el salón con luca terran , sumiré y más personas.

-mira ese gran árbol-dijo mikan emocionada..si que era un gran árbol con tronco grueso y ancho. Y muy alto..

-si mikan, es el árbol más grande de la academia- le sonríe yuu tobita.

…al llegar al centro.

-genial, hay muchas tiendas, es todo muy grande y muy coloriidoo- comenta mikan apareciéndole en sus ojos estrellitas de la emoción.

-si, a qui venden de todo- le dice el chico de lentes.

-enserioo?, ropa, accesorios, comida, pasteles entre mas?-pregunta mikan sonriéndole emocionada

-de todo mikan-chan- le dice volteándola a verla…

Mikan y yuu tobita se dirigieron a una de las tiendas, cuando llegaron a la tiendan, la que buscaban para su nueva alarma...alguien abrio una que...,(PAAAAAAZ)

-iitaaaaaaai, e-eso duele- dice mikan sobándose la frente.

-discúlpame, no te vi linda creatura- le dijo un chico ojos azules, cabello oscuro con una estrella alado de uno de sus hermosos ojos mientras le tocaba el hombro a mikan.

-mikan-chan te dije que tuvieras cuidado- le dice el chico acomodándose sus lentes.

-y-yo no me fije, discúlpame a mi- dice mikan volteándolo a ver.

El chico se quedo asombrado al ver a la chica que estaba frente a él, no vio orejas como las del, y ojos como los de él, solo la raya blanca que parecía estrella traspasando su pupila negra de mikan.

-así que tu eres la chica que de tanto en mi salón hablan eech- dice el chico con la estrella alado de su ojo sonriéndole.

-la chica que de tanto hablan-se pregunta mikan.

-la mitad humana y mitad alice , cuál es tu nombre hermosa creatura?-le pregunta el chico sonriéndole.

-m-mi no-nombre es-dice tartamudeando- sakura mikan- le sonríe con un leve sonrojo.

-que mona eres,- le dice el chico- yo soy, Andou Tsubasa, un gran gusto conocerte mikan, ya tenia ganas de saber quién era la chica- le sonríe presentandoce el chico.

-balla, jeje,…y como te puedo llamar?-le pregunta la castana.

-como tu quieras, ya que eres la chica mas hablada de esta academia, como tu quieras- le dice el chico decidido todo contento por conocerla-.. y adonde se diriguian chicos?-les sonríe.

-estabamos por entrar a esta tienda a conseguirme una nueva alarma- sonríe mikan.

-si ,tarda en despertarse esta chica por eso siempre llega tarde- dice yuu tobita.

-jaja, pues, me quedaría convivir con ustedes, pero tengo algo importanticimo que hacer- les sonríe andou a los chicos- en que van ¿-pregunta

-vamos en 3ro de secundaria- dice mikan.

-balla, en secundaria eech, ya casi ingresados a la prepa, yo voy en preparatoria, 4to semestre- le dice andou-entonces aver cuando los visito, sobretodo porque quiero saber de ti mikan- le sonríe andou a mikan.

-jeje, igual yo de ti andou-san.-le dice mikan sonriéndole.

-por favor, no me digas san ni kun, dime solo por mi nombre andou- le dice el chico decidido nuevamente.

-a-a, -o-okey- dice mikan tartamudeando con un sonrojo en toda su cara de la sorpresa.

-bueno hasta pronto chicos, que encuentren su alarma…

Cuandos e fue andou, entraron los chicos todos callados a la tienda.

-mikan-chan, sigues aun roja- callo el silencio yuu tobita.

-jeje, es que solo me sorprendió- le sonríe mikan.

..Los chicos siguieron buscando una alarma buena para despertar a mikan..Mientras tanto en un salón del edificio de dirección.

-entonces, ya va a quedar como compañera de el- dice un chico no tan grande pero ni joven sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio.

-como usted diga- le dice narumi.

-sin perder tiempo, le avisaras a la señorita que le presentaras a su futuro jefe de misiones-le dice el supuesto director- puedes retirarte- le dice a narumi.

-con permiso señor director- dice narumi levantándose de una silla y siguiéndose a un asiento.

-sabes muy bien que la chica debe usar una máscara la cual esconda totalmente sus ojos y orejas, para que nos sepan quién es y de quien se trata- le comenta el director antes de que narumi salga del salón.

- lo sé señor director- dice narumi saliendo todo serio de el salón.

… Al día siguiente era sábado no avía clases, ni sábados ni domingos.. mikan fue citada a un salón de el edificio de dirección por narumi. Asi que se levanto temprano se cambio y arreglo, salió de su habitación..tratan, alguien am savia pensado salir de su habitación también.

-buenos días hyuuga- dice mikan sonriéndole y cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-madrugaste tonta- dice serio natsume.

-es que, me citaron en dirección, menso, 7.7- dice mikan sacándole la lengua.

-citaron?-pensó natsume .

-hasta luego hyuuga- le sonríe por ultimo mikan saliendo corriendo del 2do piso para llegar a el edificio de dirección. -para que la abran sitado?- se pregunto natsume viéndola correr y tropezarse la tonta y luego bajando las escaleras.-es una zopenca- dice natsume cerrando la perilla de su habitación. ….

* * *

><p><strong>. Continuara….<strong>

**Besoooootes! ;D**


	15. Capitulo 15,Mi jefe,Recuerdos dolorosos

Hola!

solo para hacer mas interesante la historia aqui els dejoe ste capitulo por adelantado.. me hiso llorar escuchen la cancion ech ;)

quiero decirles que si tengo orrores faltotas de ortografia T,T perdoneme..

saludooos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #15 Mi Jefe De Misiones Y Recuerdos De Gran Dolor.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al llegar mikan al edificio estaba nerviosa.<p>

-para que me abra citado narumi-sensei?-se preguntaba mikan a cada 10 pasos que dava de los nervios..

Toc-toc-toc.-toco mikan 3 veces la puerta 113 a la cual la citaron.

-adelante- se escucho una voz.

Mikan pasa toda nerviosa.

-ooch, mikan, te estábamos esperando.

-estábamos?-piensa mikan confundida, volteando a ver a todos lados buscando a otra persona, pero no avia nadie.-para que me cito narumi-sensei?-pregunto la inocente.

-siéntate por favor.-le dijo narumi.

Mikan se sentó y narumi comenzó a hablar.

-recuerdas que norita te dijo sobre misiones y todo eso?-le pregunto narumi serio.

-si, que pasa con eso?-le pregunta curiosa.

-pues ya empezaras a ser misiones, claro primero harás calentamientos para tus alices, y una misión sola ya después te diran quien será tu compañero- le dice narumi sentándose en una esquina de ele scritorio.

-enserio?, p-pero, bueno, espero y me vaya bien, pero narumi-sensei- paraba mikan en cada palabra, pues no sabía como todas esto.

-mande mi niña?-pregunta narumi

-tendré un jefe no?, quien será?-pregunta confundida

-pues, de hecho el no tarda en llegar, lo conocerás cuando llegue aquí-le dice narumi sonriendo.

-mientras tanto mikan le sigue haciendo preguntas, y narumi se las responde contándole más sobre las misiones.

-y pues, por eso es necesario hacer estas misiones mikan, porque no queremos que nos vuelvan a atacar y rapten más chicos con alices. Esto debe parar, y queremos encontrar a el gran jefe de estas organizaciones, por eso damos clases a los chicos con los poderes o el poder más fuerte y lo entrenamos o la entrenamos para que haga misiones, y conforme a cada misión, es también saber si están organizando un plan para volver a atacar a esta academia, sabes esas organizaciones solo buscan poder, y riquezas, nosotros paz y que todos vivan mejor. Pero con ellos en esta posición no podemos, por eso te erigimos a ti y a más personas antes para que vallan haciendo misiones, esto de las misiones empezó hace un ano mikan, porque era preparar todo y mapas contra mapas, y elegir personas. Mucho trabajo- le dijo narumi a mikan concentrado en lo que decía..Pero al terminar tocan la puerta. Toc-toc.-och a de ser tu jefe- dice narumi-adelante- da un grito.

En eso mikan se sorprende a ver que una persona (persona) pasaba por la puerta vistiendo una camisa sin mangas negra, un pantalón pegado negro zapatos de tacón, cabello negro y lo que más le llamo la atención fue la máscara y los aretes que tiene en sus orejas, las argollas y anillos en sus manos y sus unas negras y largas.

-llegaste rei-kun-le sonríe narumi a la persona.

-perdonen la tardanza tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir aquí- dice rei(persona) que en segundos se vio entretenido por la chica hermosa sentada en un asiento, este se sorprendió a verla.

-ajaja-se rie de la sorpresa- narumi, jamás me dijiste que alguien como ella llegara a la academia- dijo serio.

-bueno, no te lo quería decir hasta que se conocieran en persona-dice narumi- bueno rei-kun ella es mikan, la mitad humana y mitad alice.

-valla, si que tienes un hermoso rostro- comenta rei- y tus ojos, la línea blanca, es lo único en físico parecido a nosotros, y bien mikan, cuáles son tus alices?- pregunta rei.

-p-pues…el alice, de anulación, el de protección en barrera, robo y copeo de alice.-dice mikan toda nerviosa.

-alices muy poderoso e-dice rei sentándose en el sillón- si que me sirve esta chica narumi- lo voltea a ver.

- te dije que era especial-le sonríe narumi.

Después de un rato de hablar las tres personas llego el momento de avisar.

-bueno mikan, quiero comentarte que las misiones nos eran fáciles, cada ano de tu vida que pases en las misiones se volverán difíciles-dice rei(Persona) cuando de pronto suena su celular-och, tengo que irme- dice levantándose de la silla- señorita, mañana comenzara tu calentamiento de poder, umm..Pero…pásame tu número de cel.-le dijo rei.

Mikan estaba totalmente pasmada y sorprendida y bien nerviosa cuando le termino de dar su número de cel..

-te enviare el mensaje de que horas y en donde nos veremos mañana, gusto en conocerte lindura- le dice rei serio y apresurado.

Cuando rei se fue..

-bien mikan, hay que estar bien preparados para esta misión- le dice narumi serio- no te preocupes mikan- le toca el hombro sonriendole.

-estoy a-algo nerviosa y preocupada- dice mikan susurrando guardando su confucion.

.asi queda la situación.. mikan sale toda confundida y nerviosa. Camina hasta cansarse dando y dando vueltas. Hasta que si se cansa, y para se sienta debajo de una sombra de un árbol en un hermoso lugar tranquilo donde solo el viento canta en paz..

-hay Dios! Que confunción, así será toda mi vida,? sufrimiento y confucion?-dice preguntándose mikan en Voz!

-todo esto es tan confuso, no logro comprenderlo totalmente, atacaron a la academia?-volbio a preguntarse en voz….

.-

.-

.-minutos de silencio, en el rostro de mikan se torno triste dandole muchas ganas de llorar y gritar.

.-

.-

.-sus ojos tornaron un gran brillo de tristeza…

.-

.-

.-en sus mejillas palidas recorrieron lagrimas…

-no recuerdes mikan, no vale la pena,….-se decía mikan con voz baja sintiendo un dolor en su pecho- esto duele demasiado, pero toda mi vida e vivido con Confucio. Con muchas preguntas sin responder- se decía secándose las lágrimas…. –usada como juguete ech?-se dijo con voz quebrantada. Sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho- mentiras, puras mentiras- pensaba..con furia enojo y llanto.-no comprendo-se dijo para seguir llorando..

.-

.-otro rato de silencio…..de pronto mikan agarra gran aire y comienza a cantar una canción que le hiso recordar el dolor que ese idiota le causo…(barlow girl-porcelain hear-está en ingles)

**Broken heart one more time  
>Pick yourself up, why even cry<br>Broken pieces in your hands  
>Wonder how you'll make it whole<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>You know, you pray<br>This can't be the way  
>You cry, you say<br>Something's gotta change  
>And mend this porcelain heart of mine<strong>

**Someone said "A broken heart**  
><strong>Would sting at first then make you stronger"<strong>  
><strong>You wonder why this pain remains<strong>  
><strong>Were hearts made whole just to break<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**

**Creator only You take brokenness**  
><strong>And create it into beauty once again.<strong>

(lo que mikan no se esperaba es que mientras de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas al cantar la canció que no esperaba esque Alguien estuviera arriba del árbol...pero si..avia alguien...alguien con quien no se llevaba muy bien.. Mientras ella cantaba la canción. Natume..si natsume estaba escuchando con música con su mp3 pero la hermosa y tranquilizante voz de mikan la pudo escuchar el, aunque no sabía que era ella..

-quien c-canta- se pregunto quitándose los audífonos para seguir escuchando la hermosa voz que le intereso-de donde proviene- fijo su vista a otras partes del suelo a buscar de donde provenia la dulce voz, pero nunca debajo del árbol, hasta que por fin dirigió su vista a una hermosa dama bajo "su arbolo "sentada a la sombra..-e-ella es?….-pensó- si es-afirmo mientras guardaba su mp3 en una de sus bolsas de el short..natsume bajo por el otro lado de el árbol, en donde la castaña no lo lo viera...para supuestamente el asustarla…cuando bajo.. este estaba tras de el tronco.

-no puedo creer que la voz provenga de ella.- pensó mientras admiraba su dulce voz.

Apunto de asustarla, pero este espero. Pues la chica termino de cantar haciendo un sonido de enorme tristeza que este escucho sorprendido.

-kato-susurro la castaña con enorme tristeza y secándose las lagrimas que le recorrían.

-kato?-se pregunto natsume, hasta que en vez de darle un buen susto a la pobre creatura, salió de su lado derecho….mikan se asusto por su presencia. volatizándolo a ver. Este noto que sus ojos brillaban y salian lagrimas sin esperar recorriendo sus hermosas mejillas. natsume se sorprendió..mikan voltio rápidamente a el lado opuesto para secarse rápido las lagrimas…quedaron segundos de silencio lo único que lo caballa era el viento que cantaba en el bosque silencioso.

-que hacias, espiarme?-callo el silencio mikan preguntándole tapando con fuerza su voz quebrantada por la tristeza.-no deve verme llorar este chico- penso asustada

-no te espiaba tonta, ni que quisiera, solo que interrumpiste mi sueno con tu canto.-le dice natsume serio.

-perdone señor "gato" no fue mi "intención"despertarlo- le dijo mikan tapando nuevamente su voz quebrantada y el nudo que sentía, haciendo señales con sus "dedos".

-que no sabes que este es mi árbol?. Nadie puede parar ni a sentarse ni a contemplar- le dice natsume levantando coqueto una ceja.

- no tengo ganas de pelear sopenzo- dice mikan dejando escapar y recorer una lagrima, que no pudo detener, por esa razón la pobre se levanto y al dar su primer paso este le sujeta el brazo.

-después de estar en mi árbol,un buen rato y dejarte cantar y pensar, no merezco una explicación de tu llanto tonta?-le pregunta natsume.

.-

.-el silencio volvió a ganar.

.-

.-

-hay cosas que uno no puede contar- dice mikan sin voltear a verlo.-ademas para que te cuento, que cambiara con contarte, ni que te preocuparas-dijo mikan queriendo escapar de el.-no llores mikan, no dejes que tus ojos lagrimen mas- piensa con mucha tristeza intentando escapar.

.-

.-

-no es que me importes…..fue por la cita en la dirección?-le pregunto natsume)al parecer le estaba comenzando a importar)

-no- responde seria mikan.- tranquilia, tranquila-se decia mikan en la pente, para no llorar frente a el..pero le fue imposible.

.-

.-

-entonces?-pide explicación natsume.

.-

-que te importa de esto a ti?- le pregunta mikan seria-…..que te importo yo- dice con voz quebrantada- a nadie le intereso- dice poniendo una de sus manos en su boca y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos..- creen que soy un juguete que no tiene sentimientos?-pregunta cayendo de rodillas al sácate- que pueden jugar con migo todo lo que quieran?, hasta que….qu..-calla por el dolor en su pecho- mikan no podia parar de llorar, sentia un gran dolor, sentia una gran angustia ganas de gritar y desquitarse con algo o con alguien,imposible no callar esas palabras...natsume le suelta el brazo, sorprendido sin saber que contestar y decir a lo que la chica inocente y triste le decía… y el ambiente hay se puso muy tenso y triste..T.T

* * *

><p><em><strong>este no se esperaba, el creía que la chica no sufria?.aach pues paz le pego en el puritito pensamiento a natsume. Que las chicas también sufren… y esta no es la mejor partee….<strong>_

_**creanme estoy llorando T.T D;**_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Besotees!**


	16. Capitulo 16,triste dia doloroso

Holaaa otra ves ;D

como estan?..yo muy bien gracias a Dios.

hoy feliz y un capitul otriste no, xd!1

qe fea comvinacion, enserio perdonen mis errores ortograficos.

saludoos.

aclaraciones las mismas de los otros capitulos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #16-Triste Dia confuso,Doloroso Y Odioso.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>en el capitulo anterior….<strong>_

_**-**__**entonces?-pide explicación natsume.**_

_**.-**_

_**-que te importa de esto a ti?- le pregunta mikan seria-…..que te importo yo- dice con voz quebrantada- a nadie le intereso- dice poniendo una de sus manos en su boca y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos..- creen que soy un juguete que no tiene sentimientos?-pregunta cayendo de rodillas al sácate- que pueden jugar con migo todo lo que quieran?, hasta que….qu..-calla por el dolor en su pecho- mikan no podia parar de llorar, sentía un gran dolor, sentía una gran angustia ganas de gritar y desquitarse con algo o con imposible no callar esas palabras...natsume le suelta el brazo, sorprendido sin saber que contestar y decir a lo que la chica inocente y triste le decía… y el ambiente hay se puso muy tenso y triste..T.T**_

Capitulo #16-

-por mas que quería parar mi llanto, no lo logre- pensó mikan calmando un poco el silencio parecia aver ganado...

.-

.-

-tu no eres capaz de responder, pero.. que sentirías si te diera de la medicina que tu me has dado también?-pregunta mikan sin voltearlo a ver secándose las lagrimas con voz quebrantada.

-.

-quiero decir, si te bajara el short y viera tus calzones y los gritara de que son y que te dijera, nina tonta, sopenca, o que aveces me intentaras quemar con tu alice, como aquel dia, que le prendiste shispa a mi trencita, lo bueno que lo pare para que no se quemara tanto,o que te dijera fea, fasil Que te estuviera insultando demasiado- dijo mikan expresandoce de varias maneras levantandoce y secandoce las lagrimas que no paraban de recorerle.

.-

.-

.-

.-segundos de silencio.

-tu llanto no viene de eso tonta- le dice natsume serio.

-vez, tonta,tonta,tonta,tonta y mas tonta….-dice mikan volteándolo a ver- estoy arta, de que siempre me ofendan y ustedes hombres se crean mejor y que pueden jugar con nosotras como trapo hasta que se ensucie y rompa, ustedes son. son unos idiotas,- grito con furiosa lagrimiendo sus ojos y saliendo corriendo de su presencia.

Natsume se quedo pasmado a lo que escucho, ya supo de que se trataba el por que ella lloraba, pero también el porqué el la ofendía demasiado y feo…natsume se impacto por la forma en que ella lo voltio a ver, con esos ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, y las lagrimas que le recorrían en sus mejillas.

-acaso se a estado ocultando el sufrimiento la pobre criatura inocente?-se dijo natsume empezó a pensar en lo que el primer día de clases la chica dijo- **tengan igualdad-** recordó sus palabras. Natsume se sentó bajo la sombra de "su árbol" a pensar por un buen rato. el aun no comprendía todo..pero( se notaba que se empezó a preocupar por la chica)

-ya por fin, lejos de el, pero no parare de corres hasta llegar- pensó mikan corriendo a toda velocidad que sus lagrimas salían volando de sus mejillas.- pero gracias a que eres una débil, ya te vio llorar.

Al llegar al edificio entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y dando unos pasos, pero luego regreso a la puerta para ponerle seguro, luego se aventó a la cama, agarro una almohada y apretó su cara con ella dando a todo pulmón un fuerte gritó que se escuchaba fuera de su recamara. Al acabar el grito, volvió a hacerlo y así otras dos veces más, hasta que se recargo en ella y saco su cel.

-p-por qué tan siquiera ni un mensaje me envían?-se preguntaba mikan – eres un idiota kato- dijo entre llantos- no…no te puedo odiar...por qué?- se decía apretando con sus brazos la almohada y sacando lagrimas.- gracias a ti estoy así, tan..Tan…tan. Bipolar- se dijo-ya no lo aguanto..Necesito..Necesito a mis abuelos….como..Como los extraño- se decía solitaria, triste y adolorida de tanto llorar y también enrojecida.- los extraño..los necesito mucho- dio un grito de tristeza en la almohada…

Asi paso una hora y media hasta caer rendida en su sueño de angustia y tristeza..la pobre estaba exhausta. ..

-que rayos fue lo que paso?- se pregunto natsume mientras caminaba- no supe que hacer en esa situación- pensaba con confusión- no podía dejar de verla asi, su llanto, el ambiente, los escalofríos que me daban en ese momento- pensaba natsume intentado calmar las ganas de ir y saber el porqué estaba asi.

-natsume- grita su mejor amigo.-espera…..-llega a el dando un fuerte respiro por lo que corrió- por fin te encu..-no termino la frase al ver raro a su amigo-natsume?..-se pregunto- todo está bien?-le pregunto.

-mm?-voltio a verlo natsume- no te preocupes- dio un suspiro al terminar esta palabra y cerro sus ojos.

- pasa algo?, te sientes bien?-le pregunto su mejor amigo preocupado.

-si ruca, que no te preocupes- dijo una vez mas natsume serio- para que me buscabas?-pegunto otra vez serio.

-ech?.aa! para decirte que si no tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- le dijo ruca volteándolo a ver.

-no, nada-afirmo natsume- que tienes planeado?-pregunto serio

-pasar unas horas todos nosotros dos viendo las estrellas, que te parece?- pide opinión a natsume

- um,..-piensa-…si te parece bien a ti por mi también- dijo serio poniéndose las dos manos tras su nuca.

Luca le sonrió y camino alado de el, dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería para comer. Pasan tres horas más y mikan despierta por sentir un vibrante sonido proveniente de su celular.

-mmmm…q-quien?- se pregunta la castaña, secando algunas lagrimas embarradas en sus mejillas, después reviso su cel., y era de un numero raro, al ver el numero, no sabía de quien provenía. De tal modo que solo pensaba que era el..

-q-quien será?-se pregunto nerviosa. Al darle enter para leer el mensaje los nervios se fueron, pues solo era su jefe..

Para- chica sombra

Asunto;

Tu nombre de las misiones será " chica sombra"., asi te llamaran siempre en las misiones.

Quiero verte mañana en el bosque este a las 5 pm, busca un árbol con una cruz marcada en su tronco y espérame al llegar. llevate una blusa suelta y un pantalon o short.

-um.. Chica sombra?-se pregunto…sus ojos volvieron a dar un brillo de tristeza- pensé..que..-se dijo con voz quebrantada- que tonta, como puede pensar que sería el- pensó pegándose en la frente y recostándose para volver a llorar.

-s-soy una tonta, pensar que el me enviaría un..un mensaje- se dijo llorando.-por qué?. Por qué? Porque?-se preguntaba golpeando con fuerzas la almohada.- no resisto mas. Debo parar este llanto, para que mañana todo sea una vez más como debe ser, realidad, sin que me vean llorar…triste realidad…- se decía entre lágrimas- hoy no fue un dia bonito. estuvo lleno de dolor,recuerdos, de dulce dolor y confucion este dia...lo detesto- dijo llena de cansancion nuevamente y con voz quebrantad.

ya arta de llorar la pobre chica acostada sufriendo en su cama sin nadie que la acompanara en ese momento... mikan ya no salio ni para comer ni cenar, se quedo en cama llorando y recordando sin poder evitarlo...

Al anochecer, natsume y ruca se encontraban arriba del edificio de estrella especial, acostados en el techo, contemplando las estrellas.

-sabes natsume?-dice ruca volitando a ver las estrellas- no e visto en todo el día a mikan, yuu-san me pregunto por ella, pero solo le dije que no la avía visto- comento luca.-aparte hotaru estaba con el- le dijo con algo de alegría al pronunciar el nombre de la chica de ojos morados.

-se la a de a ver pasado como siempre de floja y boba- comenta natsume ocultando lo que vio y en donde…. Hasta que a los dos chicos les dio sueños, cada quien con cuidado bajaron del techo metiéndose por la terraza de la habitación de natsume, y luego se despidieron luca nogi se fue a su edificio y natsume antes de cerrar la puerta su mirada se quedo solo viendo la puerta de la habitación de mikan.

-el sabrá que ella es mi vecina?-se pregunto natsume.- estará en su habitación?- se volvió a preguntar.-que rayos estoy pensando..uchm- se dijo cerrando la puerta con llave y con una mirada ultra seria…..

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capitulo….<strong>

**besotes!**


	17. Capitulo 17,La gran sorpresa de mi jefe

hola!

Otro mas capituloo!

aclaraciones las mismas que en las anteriores grandes saludoos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #17 mi clase con mi jefe y la gran sorpresa inesperada.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pdv de mikan.<p>

Que es el amor?

-es el sentimiento mas hermoso que te hace imaginar mas aya de lo real, asiéndote fallar en todo tropezar a cada rato y sufrir ?

Amor real?

-nosotras creemos en eso, pero los hombros son tan egoístas, que nos hacen sufrir rompiendo nuestro corazones en mil pedazos.

el amor no es así, el amor verdadero se vive con una sola persona, amarla respetarla, cuidarla apoyarla y siempre hacerla reír. Eso significa amar de verdad un noviazgo, pero ha cambiado conforme al tiempo ahora hay hombres malos que solo piensan en tener mujeres y mujeres y como las pueden reinar, pues nomas coquetearle y hacerle creer que la ama de verdad, así caí yo. Y me echaron como perro viejo. Confundida, con el corazón roto…me han dicho mis abuelos que no me rinda, y no me rendiré, pero ahora al amor, le tengo miedo. A amar a un chico es lo que no quiero.

Fin de Pdv de mikan a las 3 am.

Al día siguiente era domingo, mikan despertó muy temprano. Ya eran las 6 am.

-dormí demasiado –se decía limpiándose la baba que tenia embarrada por el hambre que sintió toda la noche.

-me meteré a bañar- se dijo quitándose la bata de un jalón

Al meterse a la tina, se relajo una hora y media. Escuchando música de radio una canción romántica (sabes "camila" D;) mikan se empezó a sentir triste al escucharla que saco su brazo y cambio canal de radio, estaba empezando una canción tranquila en ingles, mikan la escuchaba y se tranquilizo, (barlow girl- never alone),

-cierto, yo no estoy sola, tengo a mis abuelos- se dijo mikan al escuchar lo que la canción decía, y secándose una lagrima.

Después de un rato mikan apago la radio y se tapo con una toalla. Saco una secadora, y la conecto para secarse su cabello largo y suave.

-cosas como esta y las de ayer pasaran, pero, se que volveré a sonreír- se decía dando ánimos.- tendré muchos amigos-se decía sonriéndose frente al espejo- que jamás me verán llorar, eso espero- se dijo secando otra parte de su cabello- aaaaaaaaaaaai,-suelta un gran suspiro para terminar de secarse el cabello.

Desconecto la secadora y la guardo, se seco de cuerpo completo, después se puso su ropa interior, al terminar de ponérsela se puso una falda libáis algo corta 3 cm arriba de su rodilla y una blusa con mangas color roja que le quedaba muy pegada a su cuerpo, luciendo su hermosa figura. Luego se peino media cola y al terminar salió de su habitación, para dirigirse a la cafetería. Al salir de su edificio se tranquilizo, dio una gran suspiro, parecía que ese día el viendo la apoyaba, acariciando su rostro. mikan comenzó a caminar, y sonrió como si nada, algo en ese día la alegro.

-no vale la pena llorar, aun que me digan bipolar- dijo mikan a voz toda contenta.- lo pasado, pasado, hoy es un nuevo día- se sonrió. Mientras dio una vuelta a su eje y siguió su camino a la cafetería cantando una canción.(esa canción la hise yop ;D)

**Dejar el dolor atrás,**

**Vamos a continuar**

**Con alegría de amar,**

**Tu sonrisa ilumina**

**El viendo se acelera**

**Te apoya a andar**

**Como música a tus oídos**

**Te crea la sonrisa ideal.**

**Coro;**

**Y mejor es olvidar, **

**Y perdonar, para continuar, y ser más feliz,**

**Tener fe en mí, para siempre sonreír.**

**Tener muchas amistades, para siempre iluminarles**

**El hermoso amanecer, no acaba sin resplandecer,**

**En el corazón viviré, pegando partes.**

**Partes que rotas estaban.**

**Y si te rindes, caeras**

**Caerás sin levantar**

**Pero si buenas amistades traes**

**Ellas te apoyaran**

**Pero no te rindas sigue,**

**No temas a la oscuridad**

**Vamos perdona**

**Si no tu corazón, **

**Lleno de veneno estará.**

**Sonríe al amanecer, que un día siempre te esperare.**

**Con alegría el viento te volverá a cantar, y en las noches, la luna te acompañara, y te sonreirá.**

**Si te sonreirá..y seras feliz…(a ver cuando subo mi canción en youtube, la cree en mi piano como me encanta ;D).**

Mikan al terminar de cantar la canción llego y se metió a la cafetería para desayunar.

Al entrar mikan a la cafetería no se encontró a nadie en ella, solo la señora cocinera que estaba organizando..

-buenos días-le sonríe mikan a la señora.

-buenos días, eres la primera en llegar-le dice la señora- que ordenaras?-le pregunta a la castaña.

-pues, um,..em…

.-

.-pasaron dos mn.

-ya decidiste?-le pregunta la cocinera a mikan.

-em…cual..um…es ..em..-decía indecisa mikan.

-ya decide mi niña-le dice seria la cocinera.

-c-cuál es el especial de el día?-pregunta la inocente chica.

-son burritos de machaca con chorizo- le dice la señora.

-aa um..Entonces..Quiero dos por favor- le dice mikan algo indecisa.-no mejor em…bueno. Si, um.-dice mikan indecisa

-ya decídete-dice la señora toda seria y harta.

-bueno dos burritos-dice mikan avergonzada.

-eres tan indecisa mi niña..-le dice la señora sacando un plato.-toma-se lo entrega con los dos burritos sonriéndole.

Cuando mikan terina de desayunar ve que mas de sus salón entran a la cafetería y que lo primero que miraron era a ella, de una forma rara y sorpresiva para ella. mikan se levanto entrego su plato y salió de la cafetería con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

-p-porque me miraban asi?-se preguntaba la chica.

-bueno ahora que hare?-se preguntaba- naaaach, ya se…. ire a reglar la florecita- se dijo sonriente.

Mikan empezó a caminar hacia donde sembraron las flores ella y sus compañeros de el salón.. Tardo dos horas en llegar, lo bueno que ese día no hacía calor y que llevaba su mp3 para escuchar música mientras caminaba…pero música alegre y ella la cantaba para no volver a lo que se acordó ayer..al llegar por fin empezo a bajar las escaleras y al bajarlas se diriguio hacia la flor que su companero el chico "gato" le intercambio.. mikan voltio a ver a toda slas demas flores, despues hagarro u nvalde lo lleno de agua y fue directo a la flor roja quemada, se inco y la acaricio.

-que hermosa flor eres- le dijo la inocente para comenzarla a regar con mucho cuidado. depsues fijo su vista ala flor que le itnercambio a natsume una hermosa flor blanca..vio que esta en donde estaba sembrada su tierra era seca.. al parecer nadie la a regado a un..mikan bajo su cabeza y se puso algo seria conforme a lo que penso.

-lo sabia, este tonto, no le interesa la flor, osea mi amistad o companerismo- se dijo levantandoce y subiendo las escaleras...

mientras el chico "gato" se encontraba arriba de "su arbol" recargado escuchando musica,en el cual el dia anterior se encontro a la joven llorando...hasta que recive un mensaje...(aqui lo dejo sin decir de quien..)lo comenzo a leer, y depronto su mirada se diriguio hacia una chica de falda libais(creo que se escribe asi) y blusa roja pegadiita que le hacia notar una hermosa figura..claro natsume sabia que era ella, pero por nada voltio al arbol ,solo siguio directo pasando el camino.

-que ?, de donde vendra la tonta?-se pregunto natsume mientras volbia a su descanso en el arbol.

..mas tarde..mikan no se descide por que ropa llevar al bosque en el cual la cito su jefe.. paso media hora y la tonta andaba u,u..

-que me pongo?que me pongo?,que devo llevar? shintreguas, que me pongo?-se decia cmainando de un lado a otro tirando prenda por prenda de toda su ropa que guardada estaba , hasta que saco la camisa de el...mikan se le quedo biendo por segundos, y despues se la puso, mikan se puso seria, pero seguia en busca de u nshrt o un pantalon en los cuales no se decidia. al final fue un short que le quedaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, y la camisa de el..mikan se vio en el espejo y hagarro con fuerzas la camisa que llevaba.

- por que?...-se dijo seria- no mikan, es la unica suelta que tienes, tendra que ser esta-piensa..

luego sale de la habitacion sin que nadie la vea..se dirigue hacia el bosque este, claro ella no sabia por donde estaba por eso trajo con sigo el mapa que norita le entrego...y llega al fin.

-d-donde tenia que bsucar?-se pregunta- och, sierto una cruz marcada- se responde la inocente toda nerviosa.

pasan minutos y encuentra por fin en lo oscuro de el bosque la cruz marcada. y se sienta bajo un arbol esperando a su jefe.. bosque se asusto de pronto pues el canto de los pajaros de ese bosque depronto callaron y ni el viendo se escuchaba..hasta que.

-llegaste-le dice su jefe saliendo de un muro.

-ee-ee-te, s-s-salio de un muro?-dice mikan sorprendida a lo que vio.

-aach este muro, es de mentira, pero no se le puede decir a nadie, ven mikan. entra.-le dice su jefe diriguiendoce hacia el muro lograndolo traspasar. mikan tambien lo traspaso toda asustada y sorprendida. al llegar ve que es todo amplio, era un hermoso lugar, con zacate, y arboles, y tenia saco de boxeo, tenia palos, arcos, cuchillos, fue lo que le llamo la atencion a mikan fuera de una cabana cercas de ella y de el.

- este es el lugar de entrenamiento- le dice su jefe persona(rei) como quieran llamarle.

-enserio? -dice sorprendida- es amplio, yo entrene con un saco de boxeo- le dice voltiando a ver a rei(su jefe)

-bueno a lo que venimos, toma- le entrega una mascara que tapa toda la cara y que al hablar le distorcionaba la voz -esto lo usaras siempre en las misiones, nadie deve saber quiene son,ni conocer su voz- le dice serio.- pontelo ahora, pues cite a otra persona la cual sera tu companero en las misiones.- le dice.

mikan se pone la mascara como le ordena su jefe hagarrandoce el cabello con un broche- companero?-pregunta confundida.

-si tendras un companero, deja que llege no deve tardar, siempre llega a tiempo- le dice rei sonriendole.

-como le dicen o llaman?-pregunta mikan.

-el gato negro- le dice rei voltiandola a ver.

..pasaron minutos...

-me pregunto que poder tendra mi jefe- se preguntaba mikan nerviosa, asi que se decidio preguntarle a su jefe que que alice tenia, pero...antes de abrir sus labios llego la persona esperada.

-ooch, llegaste-suelta un aliento de respiro su jefe y maestro- quiero presentarte a esta chica, ella es nueva en esto, pero por sus poderes como me dijeron son asombrosos, y la elegi perfecta para que sea tu companera la cual puse por nombre sombra- le dice sonriendole a el chico con mascara de "gato...

mikan al verlo, se sorprendio..-esa mascara yo,y-yo ya la e visto en algun lado- penso admirando a su supuesto companero.

-tss, no necesito a nadie a mi lado- dijo el chico con la mascara que cuando hablaba no era su voz real pues la mascara cambiaba su tono original.

- la necesitaras -le dice- ahora pues yo ya eh decidido, asi que ustedes dos, al final de el entrenamiento que tendran se quitaran ls mascaras para que se conoscan y se presentaran- dijo rei sonriendoles y alejandoce de ellos- tu gato, atacaras a tu companera y tu sombra, te defenderas y asi empezara el pleito, claro sin golpes, si no puro uso de alice, almenos que sombra tenga que usar su nulificacion hay si gato tendras que usar otros agarres- le sonrio haciendo que el gato se enojara demaciado.

-se que lo eh visto, su mascara- se preguntaba mikan voltiando a ver a rei y luego al chico al que le llamo gato.

- ya, que comienze la divercion-dice rei sentandoce en una silla.

-que?- p-peliaremos?-pregunto mikan confundida,

-como dije sombra, has lo que les eh dicho, jueguen, peleen, diviertance- le dijo- usa tus poderes- le grito persona su jefe y maestro rei.

-que no ivan a ser clases?-se pregunto mikan viendo nerviosa al chico.

-esta, que no vas a correr?-le grita el chico gato enojado- lo necesitaras.- lo dice en tono de burla.

rei solo miraba entretenido a los chicos..

mikan no respondio, simplemente esperaba un ataque de el chico, y asi fue.. lo primero que vio fue mover sus brazos de un lado a otro arriba hacia abajo y alrededor de ella la rodeaba una bola de fuego.

-fuego?-se pregunta sorprendida-q-que hago, es fuego-se pregunta nuevamente-ach ..-dice en voz.

mikan se cubre con una barrera la cual nadie le puede hacer dano con ella, y cruza el fuego. pero este no se rindio y se teletransporto hacia ella con coraje, le jalo la camisa cuando su barrera desaparecio y la tiro al suelo., subiendoce arriba de ella, y en su mano derecha tenia una bola de fuego..mikan estaba asustada la tonta no pensaba que pudiera ser ese chico solo tenia miedo de que este le hisiera dano, asi que le intento golpiar pero este detuvo su brazo, la chica no pensaba nada mejor que hacer, alzo su otro brazo y le pego al estomago, el chico hiso un sonido de dolor haciendo que se emfureciera, asi que con la mano en que sostenia a la chica la quemo,sin hacerle tanto dano o una quemadura grave, y de su otra mano saco fuego para amenazarla y asustarla, haciendo que mikan gritara de dolor.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaach..a.- grito de dolor mikan con fuerza usando su poder de anulacion y proteccion hiso que el saliera volando, pero el chico se teletrasnporto, eh intento de nuevo con su mano sacar fuego, pero.. no puedo.

-que?- dijo-y esa chica, tiene el mismo poder que ella- penso furioso- no me queda mas que golpiarla- se dijo diriguiendoce a ella y olvidando sus pensamientos.

mikan se levanto hagarrando con fuerzas la mano quemada por el y voltio a ver que este se diriguia hacie estaba asustada,a dolorida y cansada. imposible no saber lo que pasara..mikan entonces copeo su alice de teletransportacion y antes de que el se teletrasnportara porque lo unico que ella anulo fue su poder de fuego.. asi que antes de que llegara a ella mikan se teletransporto lejos de el.

-que rayos?- se pregunto el chico gato viendo desaparecer a su "presa" despues voltio a varios lados buscandola y la vio arriba de un arbol, sonrio en su mente el gto yse letetrasnproto. mikan no sabia que hacer, solo se preguntaba - donde esta? ahora que hara?. que hago? -se preguntaba la inocente arriba de el arbol. hasta que frente a eya aparece el gato y la jala de la camisa teletrasportandola hacia el piso, teniendola nuevamente bajo de mikan ella ya no se quedo quieta, lo jalo de su camisa dando un giro de lado ella quedo arriba de el, pero este tambien la jalo quedando nuevamente arriba de ella.

-ya rindete- le dijo el gato.

mikan no le respondia estaba nerviosa, sudando, y adolorida, su mano le sangraba por la quemada. lo que hiso fue anular todos sus poderes de el chico gato,sin decir la palabra anulacion para despues usar su poder de proteccion barrera para que el chico no le hisiera dano...despues el chico comenzo a golpiar la barrera y mikan se enojo, y recordo el poder de norita, lo que hiso fue concentrarce tanto en ella y su poder hasta que copeo sintiendo un escalofrios...mikan abrio su boca y soplo fuerte haciendo que el chico gato saliera volando y chaciendolo chocar a un tronco de un arbol,(Taaaaz) sono.y de pronto mikan se teletrasnporto hacia el, subiendoce arriba de sus piernas hagarrandolo de la camisa.. hasta que escucho unos aplausos.

-bravo, eso queria ver,-dijo rei levantandoce de el asiento- fue sorprendente sombra, como utilizas tus poderes, pero deves aprenderlo a usar con mayor cuidado, ya que por no usarlos bien, tu mano sali erida-le dijo serio.

mikan se levanto y se puso de espaldas a el chico gato sosteniendo con dolor su mano erida.

- gato, eres fuerte, pero vez?, se que la necesitaras, ella puede protegerte, con ella las misiones seran ams faciles- le sonrio rei a natsume.

-tss- fue lo unico que dijo el chico gato, levantandoce.

-ahora que lo pienso, fuego?- piensa mikan confundida- tiene el msimo alice que hyuuga natsume- penso nuevamente.

-ella, su anulacion y copeo de alice- piensa- seria?, esa tonta?- ya empezaba a sospechar el chico gato que ya saben era natsume.

-ahora pueden presentarce, quitence las mascaras- dio la orden rei...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p>Besooteees!<p> 


	18. Capitulo 18, la sorpresa Inesperada

HOLAA!

como estan?-espero que super bien,

aqui les dejo otro capitulo,;D, espero y les gutes.

saludooos

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo #18 La sorpresa Inesperada!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PDV De natsume<em>**

**_Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento donde persona me cito, solo mire a esa chica, como le llamo persona, la chica sombra, que nombre mas patético. Me preguntaba mucho sobre ella._**

**_-quién es?,_**

**_-cuales serian sus poderes?_**

**_-es realmente fuerte?_**

**_- y de donde proviene?, y otras más que me guardare, cuando dijo empiece la pelea la note nerviosa y asesada, sería su primera ves?, persona me avía traído de compañera a una chica novata, no puede ser, es de lo peor, estaba esperando entonces que yo le diera el primer ataque, y así fue no me espere, quería saborear la derrota de esa chica contra mí. Hice movimiento de mi poder rodeándola a ella con fuego, quería más bien molestarla, sonreía en mi mente maliciosamente disfrutando como la pobre chica sudaba por el calor a su ale redor cuando, algo azul reflejante empezó a rodarla completamente, rodear todo su cuerpo, me sorprendió, no avía mirado algo como eso jamás, después mire como atravesó el fuego, corrí tras ella sin pensarlo y me tele-transporte alado de ella y la jale de su camisa azul rey y la lleve hacia el piso subiéndome arriba de ella, no podía mirar su rostro, la tonta intento golpearme pero la detuve, de pronto sentí un dolor en el estomago esta chica me aventó un golpe, eso me enfureció, así que de la mano que sostenía de ella le prendí fuego pero en segundos lo apague lastimándola y no hacerle mayor daño como persona me advirtió, grito, como no me lo esperaba de pronto sentí un golpe en el pecho, cerré los ojos y de pronto salí volando, no me explicaba como es que había salido volando, habrá sido su poder?, no se, la cosa fue que me tele-transporte antes de caer, y fui directo hacia ella..._**

**_fin de pdv de natsume_**

**_.._**

**_pdv de mikan._**

**_cuando venia directo hacia mi, me asuste me enoje y me puse nerviosa, asi que lo pensé rápido copee su poder de tele-transportación y me tele-trasporte lejos de el, hacia arriba de un gran árbol, note que el chico gato empezó a voltear a todas partes, y de pronto su mirada se fijo en donde estaba yo, me puse mas nerviosa, estaba sudando y cansada no sabia que hacer, desapareció, och no me dije, vendrá por mi afirme, de pronto aparece frente a mi, me asuste, quería tele-transportarme pero no pude me agarro de la camisa y de un hombro, y nos tele-transporto hacia el suelo, otra ves este arriba de mi, ya me estaba hartando, no dejare que gane, como dijo mi abuelito, siempre se la mejor y jamás te rindas, no dejes que otros te escupan en la frente cosas que te dañen o que te hagan sentir inútil, así que no dejare que pase, lo jale a lado izquierdo para estar ahora yo arriba de el, pero no paso ni dos segundos en que este hiso lo mismo con mayor facilidad y quedo arriba de mi, apretándome con sus piernas, me dolía el estomago por su peso._**

**_-ya ríndete- me dijo este insolente tonto gato, me estaba hartando. no le respondí. Me ardía la mano quemada por el, me dolía como jamás me a dolido algo en la vida..Pues jamás me avía quemado, gracias a este gato, estaba sudando, cansada y adolorida estaba yo, se notaba que el también, por la forma en como respiraba, lo supe.. mire como levanto su mano nuevamente, sabia que prendería fuego, así que lo que hice fue concentrarme en anular todos sus poderes sin decir la palabra anulación, y así fue, no pudo usar su poder, de tal modo que se enojo, y yo puse una barrera por encima de mi, este comenzó a golpearla, me enoje...me acorde de norita-sempai me pregunto si podre copear su alice una ves mas lejos de mi, me concentre tanto en ella y su poder que sentí un escalofríos, ella me dijo, cuando sientas el escalofríos siempre que te concentres en copear o robar un alice es que ya lo tienes, así que levante lentamente mi mascara sin que este me viera el rostro y solo los labios y sople fuerte, mire como el gato salió volando. y golpeo contra el árbol de un metro, me tele-trasporte hacia el y me senté en sus piernas agarrándolo fuerte para que este se rindiera, ya no queria seguir peleando, y menos si el iba a ser mi compañero, y no conocía quien soy, y que soy. Era lo peor que podía pensar, de seguro me odiaría... De pronto se oyen unos aplausos, voltio, persona me dijo que paráramos y que esto era sorprendente, me levante y me puse a espaldas de el gato..._**

**_fin de pdv de mikan._**

**_-ahora que lo pienso, fuego?- piensa mikan confundida- tiene el mismo alice que hyuuga natsume- pensó nuevamente._**

**_-ella, su anulacion y copeo de alice- piensa- seria?, esa tonta?- ya empezaba a sospechar el chico gato que ya saben era natsume._**

**_-ahora pueden presentarse, quítense las mascaras- dio la orden rei..._**

**Capitulo #18 La sorpresa inesperada.**

-voltéense y quítense al mismo tiempo la mascara-les dice rei a los chicos.

Sombra y gato se empezaron a quitar lentamente la mascara, cuando eso paso...cerraron los ojos y al mismo tiempo los abrieron..

-QUE?-grita mikan sorprendida a lo que ve-con el pelee?-se pregunta

-tss-fue lo que dijo natsume enojado al mirarla- no puede ser, con esta, ya comenzaba a apestar a humana, con razón- pensó natsume mirándola con furia.

-que?, ya se conocían?-pregunta rei desconcertado al ver sus miradas.

-si, vamos e-en el mismo salón- comenta mikan al responderle a persona.

-que desgracia- dice natsume tocándose la frente enojado- si ella será mi equipo prefiero a un perro de la calle andar que con ella- comento natsume enojado.

-eres un idiota, por que me ofendes.-grita mikan enojada volteándolo a ver- que..te da vergüenza que te haiga vencido una nina?-lo dice en tono de burla poniendo coqueta una mano su cintura.

rei solo los miraba entretenido.

-cállate bruja tosca- le grita natsume.

-bruja tosca, sabes lo que significa? -dice mikan enojada-eres un mongolo-le dice mikan cambiando de tono su voz en esa palabra para luego inflar sus cachetes.

rei de pronto dirige su mirada a la mano de mikan, se sorprende, a lo que ve, de su mano salian unas lineas verdes y humo verde recorriendo su mano lastimada.-sombra- grita persona- mira tu mano- le dice apuntando cual de todas sus manos.

mikan levanta su mano lastimada y ve que brilla peor también nota que desaparece y al desaparecer totalmente eh aquí que su mano no tiene ni una quemadura ni rajada. mikan se queda totalmente sorprendida y escamada rei se sorprende y le sonríe- jaja, valla, tienes otro poder, el poder de curar eech- le sonríe rei a mikan"sombra".

-qué?- dice mikan sorprendida.

rei luego dirige su mirada a natsume .-esta chica natsume es especial, y si no la cuidas y proteges en las misiones, se ira- le dice rei serio.

-tss- fue lo único que natsume dijo enojado, y volteando a otra parte, sabia que no podía discutir con su jefe, así que simplemente no le contesto de manera grosera ni a ella.

-mikan, has robado poderes?- pregunta rei.

-e,em, no se como persona, a mi solo me han ensayado a copear, pero a robar?, nop- dice mikan nerviosa.

(Imagínense, natsume estaba realmente furioso, la miraba feo, el por hacerle caso a su jefe la acepto como su compañera, pero realmente natsume no la quería a su lado, y menos en las misiones..las cosas se ponen feas)

-entonces te encellare como- le dice rei.- para robar una piedra de poder, deves concentrarte de la misma manera que lo haces para copear el poder, pero en este caso, concentrarte de atraer la piedra hacia a ti, y que salga de el cuerpo de un alice- le dice rei.- um vea(interrupción)

-mikan valla, ya conoces a tu jefe- le dice una voz de chica a la cual se le hacia familiar.

-ella es?-pensó- norita-sempai- le sonrió y fue a abrazarla- que haces aquí?- le pregunto mikan a norita mientras la abrazaba.

natsume la voltio a ver y rei también, solo que rei se quito su mascara para verla(wou)

-pues los estaba vigilando de algunos metros, quería ver como te iba en tus primeras clases, y al parecer te fue bien cierto?-le sonríe norita a mikan.

-estabas a unos metros?-pregunto- och, entonces con razón pude copear tu poder- le dice mikan.

-si, lo supe por la forma en que el chico salió volando- dice norita volteando a ver a natsume- y al parecer natsume es eech, te toco de compañero- le toca la cabeza a mikan y le sonríe.- creo que los dejare, tengo algo que atender con mi "trabajo"- dijo norita despidiéndose con un abrazo a mikan.- adiós rei- le sonrió y voltio a ver a rei.

-gusto en verte nori,-le dice rei sonriéndole de una manera amable "nori" corto el nombre, sin decir chan D; (algo mas pasara adelante wou)

Norita se despidió también de natsume pero este la ignoro, y ella se fue.

-mikan, ya se esta haciendo tarde asi que mañana faltaras a clases, natsume tu te puedes ir, mañana no te necesitare solo a mikan, para encellarle como robar- les dijo serio.

- a que horas?- pregunto mikan algo confundida.

- a las 10 te quiero ver aquí, que nadie te sigua- le dijo a mikan.

.natsume cruzo la pared mientras ellos dos hablaban..

-esa estu...(no digo graves groserías), no la quiero cercas- se expreso natsume de una manera fea golpeando el tronco de un árbol- no la soporto a esta chica- decía mientras hacia sus manos un puno por lo enojado que estaba( el realmente estaba furioso)

mikan salió de la pared y se preocupo.

-hyuuga realmente estaba enojado, será con migo?-se pregunto, mientras caminaba voltio a uno de los lados y miro de lejos a natsume como siempre con sus manos en la bolsa y caminando solo... ella sabia, todo comenzaba empeorar con ella y el...

así paso ya un mes y medio(ósea mikan a estado en la academia ya 4 meses, no a podido tener una buena relación con natsume ahora empeoro y aun ella no hacia misiones, solo natsume hacia las misiones, hasta que completara su fuera mikan porque persona (rei) su maestro la entrenada a diario, para que mejorara y sea mas fuerte, al parecer comenzaba a ser la favorita de rei,D;, natsume desde ese día, comenzó a ignorarla totalmente, y cuando la miraba era de una manera que daba miedo. mikan se hiso amiga de luca nogi, la mejor amiga de hotaru imai y su mejor amigo yuu tobita y tenia una amistad ya comenzando mejor con la chica de cabello rosa tal su nombre era anna. y con sumire las cosas seguían igual, a veces se trataban bien y otras serias, cuando mikan se sentaba con natsume se sentía un ambiente de miedo, y mikan no se sentía ajustó a su lado, o cuando le hablaba a ruca nogi, este la miraba feo o se alejaba de los dos yéndose nomas con aveces por eso al mirar a luca nogi como se ponia triste cuando natsume se alejaba de ellos se sentia muy culpable mikan y asi se deprimia, Mikan completo su entrenamiento en la primera semana de el (mayo) ya sabia como robarla piedra de poder de los alices, como devolverla y como recibirla, también como moverse de forma rápida y usar mejor sus poderes y el de sanar, mikan aun no recibía ni un mensaje contestado de sus abuelos, peor a cada mes que pasaba le enviaban regalos y dinero, ella se preocupaba y por las noches se ponía muy triste por que ya lo extrañaba y sobretodo por que se acercaba el cumpleaños de su abuelita, así pasaron ya 4 meses que mikan esta en la academia. Algunas cosas mejoran y otras empeoran ...

(no quisiera estar en el lugar de mikan)

* * *

><p>Fin de capitulo.<p>

espeor y les haiga gustado, de aqui en adelante todo se vuelbe mas interesante ;D

saludooos y besooos!

dejen reviews!los quiiiiero!


	19. Capitulo 19,Tras La Montana Parte 1

HOLA!

aqui les dejo este capituolo, ahora hare los capitulos mas largos, por el mensaje que me envieron, creo que tienen razon, los hago cortos u,u!

aclaraciones; gakuen alice no me pertenece, solo mi imaginacion sobre este anime.

saludoooos!;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #19-Tras La Montana. Sera Que Solo Yo Se de el paisaje en medio de la montana?, parte #1<strong>

* * *

><p>Al amanecer mikan tuvo una pesadilla.<p>

_-no podemos estar juntos. -decía un joven cabello castaño en el sueno de mikan._

_-aléjate de mí.-le gritaba el chico._

_- no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie.-le dijo mientras el chico desaparecia en los sueños de mikan._

_-por qué?, no me dejes por favor, porque kato?….katoo..KATOOOOOO!-gritaba la joven incada alpiso llorando por que el chico no se fuera lejos de ella._

Despierta la chica asustada de su pesadilla.

-Kato-grita mientras despertaba secando lagrimas de sus ojos.-fue una pesadilla ech?-dijo en susurro de tristeza.

La chica se levanto y apago la alarma, gracias a la alarma despertó rápido mikan, se puso su uniforme se peino media cola poniéndose alado de su copete un moño color rojo, después se puso el perfume que sus abuelos le enviaron la semana pasada, salió de su habitación cierra la puerta con seguro y como las demás veces voltea a la habitación de su vecino.

-como quisiera caerle bien- piensa con tristeza- pero, al parecer cada día me odio más- se dice en susurro de tristeza.

Mikan empieza a caminar y sale del edificio, se dirige sin ganas de desayunar pasando de lado a la cafetería para ir a su edificio de clases. al entrar avienta su mochila a su lugar de asiento y se sienta para recostar su cabeza al mesa banco.

-que hare?- piensa- todo empeora- se dice- ya me arte de que me trate tan mal, me pregunto como me ira en la primera misión que me den- dice en voz de susurro- no me importa el sueno ,estoy bien ya no e llorado por ese y no quiero- se dice.

De pronto entra sumiré y una de sus amigas.

-coh, sakura has llegado mas temprano de lo que creí-le dijo sonriéndole.

-hola, buenos días. eje- las saluda mikan sonriéndoles.

- mira lo que koko me regalo- le dijo sumiré sella-landó su mano que tenía una hermoso brazalete de plata con una flor dibujada.

-qué hermoso- levanto la voz mikan y se levanto de su asiento.- ha de a ver costado caro- le dijo.

- los están vendiendo en el centro, y como hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños, al desgraciado se le avía olvidado, pero pues valió la pena la espera, es hermoso este braza-cele cierto?- dice sumiré con un pequeño sonrojo.

-cierto, es muy hermoso- dice mikan tocando su brazalete.- eech, koko ech-le hecho carilla mikan a sumiré.

-e-e p-pues jejeje- se avergüenza sumiré con un cierto sonrojo en sus dos mejillas.

-pues quedan bien- comento mikan para irse a sentar a su lugar.

- verdad- dice la amiga de sumiré.

-t-tu cállate,c-callence –q-que me da pena- dice sumiré poniéndose muy sonrojada.

De pronto llega, koko y yuu tobita.

-buenos días- dicen los dos chicos a las tres chicas sentadas.

-buenos días- responden las chicas.

-ooch, sumiré-chan tienes el brazalete que te regale- comenta koko volteándola a ver haciéndola sonrojarse un poco.

-s-si, es muy bonito- dijo sumiré con pena.

-mikan-chan llegas temprano- le dice yuu tobita.

-jeje, gracias a mi alarma y a que no me-dic sin terminar la frace pues, entro una bola de compañeros al salón y tras de ellos natsume con luca nogi.

-valla, llegan todos en volita- dice sumiré.

-mikan-chan entonces tu alarma te sirve demasiado bien- dijo yuu tobita sonriéndole.

-s-si- dijo mikan nerviosa al ver a natsume ya luca nogi sentarse pero sobretodo a natsume.

Yuu tobita se fue a su lugar. Y de pronto a mikan le empezó a doler el estomago, ganas de vomitar por los nervios.

-por que tengo nervios?-se pregunto mikan.- bueno sería mejor no saludarlos, porque se que el no me responderá- pensó mikan….

-hay no puede ser,- dijo mikan en sus pensamientos, mientras su cel bibrava.- saco suc el…

_**Mensaje..**_

_**De; anónima**_

_**Asunto; **_

_**quieres saber por qué no puedes comunicarte con tus abuelos?, porque no te responden mensajes?...respóndeme y te diré donde encontrarnos y sabrás quien soy. yo tengo la respuesta a estas preguntas y a mas sakura mikan.**_

_**fin de mensaje.**_

-q-que es esto?- dijo en voz mikan asustada volviendo a leer el mensaje, no decia que numero era, solo decía anónimo. .

-buenos días alumnos- dice el profesor narumi.

Mikan guardo su celular nervioso y confundido, después dijo con los demás buenos días a narumi.

Mientras pasaban las horas de clases, mikane estaba muy nerviosa, queriendo responder el mensaje. Al terminarse las clases, mikan saco rápido el celular y lo volvió a leerlo.

-respondo o no?-se pregunto.- quiero saber por que estos 4 meses y medio que e estado en la academia no me responden- se dijo en sus pensamientos.

**De pronto mikan empezó a responderle.**

**Mensaje;**

**Para; anónima**

**Asunto;**

**dime ya. En donde y a qué horas?**

**Fin de mensaje.**

De pronto en menos de 8 segundos, recibió otro mensaje.

**Mensaje.**

**De; anónima.**

**Asunto; **

**Ve a las praderas del sureste cuando se termines tus clases de estudio,, espérame en donde halles una linterna alado de un árbol, ese lugar lo hallaras en el mapa que tienes.**

Fin de mensaje.

Mikan hagarro su mochila guardo su cel rápido y salió de el salón la voltiaron a ver rara.

-mik.a.n-chan- dijo yuu tobita lento y confundido mientras miraba como mikan salía del salón.

-y esa qué?-pregunta sumiré.- salió corriendo de la nada- vuelve a decir.

Hotaru se quedo rara a lo que vio. Natsume también quedo confundido de la forma en que mikan Salió corriendo, natsume de pronto voltio hacia la ventana y ve correr a mikan a uno de los bosques. Hace una expresión confusa. Para luego voltear a su lugar y escuchar música.

Mientras tanto.

-por que rayos Salí corriendo de el salón?- se preguntaba mikan parando en medio de el bosque. Saco su mapa y comenzó a buscar el lugar que la persona le dijo en el mensaje…

-cierto, porque no me responden mis abuelos?-se preguntaba mikan-y si es mentira?- vuelve a preguntarse.-caramba, que hago?- dijo despeinándose la estérica mientras caminaba- iré y si es trampa usare mi poder- se dijo.

Mikan comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde la chica la esperaba, cuando llego a las praderas de el sureste comenzó a buscar la linterna y la hayo, debajo de un árbol,la recogió y se pregunto…

-en donde estará?- dijo mikan volteando a todos lados.

Pasaron minutos y ella seguía esperando.

-esto de seguro fue broma- dijo mikan levantándose de el suelo.

Comenzó a caminar hasta que.

-hey, espera- escucho una voz que le hablaba tras de ella.

Mikan voltio a ver y estaba una chica, cabello oscuro, ojos café oscuros, morena nose le miraba el rostro, pues su tupe le tapaba la mayor parte. Daba miedo.

-tu eres mikan cierto?-pregunta la chica.

-si, quien eres tu?-pregunta mikan.

-shisumisek- respondió.

-um..sh…shusimek?- pregunto mikan en forma extraña, pues su nombre era difícil de pronunciar. La chica se puso la mano en la frente como queriendo decir "otra"!

- mi nombre no es importante, hazme preguntas y te responderé- dice la chica cuyo nombre largo y raro era shisumisek.

- responde las que me enviaste- dijo mikan decidida.

De pronto la chica saco un prgramador mini de su bolsa.

-Este programador dice cuantas cosas en esta academia están bloqueadas y de quienes. Sabes para que lo hacen?, para que no nos comuniquemos con nadie de nuestras familias ni del exterior hasta tener una edad madura- dijo la chica del cabello oscuro.

-como puedo saber si es verdad, si realmente esa máquina sirve?- pregunto mikan.

- entra a el edificio de dirección, a el salón de narumi sensei que es el 216 puerta marrón con perilla gris, al entrar voltea a lado izquierdo, hallarlas una maquina y alado de ella una computadora, metete hay, cuando la prendas saldrán varios programas busca programa de bloqueos al entrar entra al de celulares, y ahí entra a el III-B-secundaria, y veras a todos tus compañeros con su celular bloqueado para que no se comunique con nadie fuera de la academia. Busca tu nombre y le pones click, al entrar veras todos los mensajes que les enviaste a tus familiares y veras u ncuadro rojo en el cual eso significa número y mensaje cancelado por bloqueo.- le dice la chica.

Mikan quedo sorprendida a lo que dijo.- hare todo eso- pero… que otra respuesta me tienes?- pregunta.

-no soy adivina ni nada, yo solo quería que supieras la verdad chica humanoide- le dice la chcia sonriéndole.-solo te mande mensajes de esa forma así vendrías a mí. Querías la verdad, esa es la verdad…-dice la chica dando la vuelta.

-espera, te irás?, nomas me dirás esto?-dice mikan.

- es lo que ahora tus pensamientos quieren respuesta a las preguntas, será todo por hoy- dice la chica desapareciendo (uso su poder de invisibilidad)

-q-que d-desapareció?-dijo mikan asustada y sorprendida a lo que dijo.

Mikan se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-que raro, abría sido una broma?-se pregunto- es verdad lo que me dijo?- voltio a pensar-…solo hay una forma de saber –se dijo.

Cuando Salió de el bosque a mikan le llamo la atención una montana y en una parte de la supuesta montana avia eredaderas de un hermoso color verde y parecía que al pasar esas enredaderas llevaba a una cueva, mikan se vio curiosa a esa cituacion, se se gui hasta las enredaderas y llego a una cueva que las enredaderas crubrian y escondían,

-wou- se dijo- que sorprendente- dijo muy emocionada.

Mikan comenzó a caminar mas delante de la cueva pues volvió a mirar enredaderas al pasar por otras enredaderas se a yo frente a un lago y un hermoso paisaje.

-valla, este lago es muy hermoso, junto con lo demás,no sabía que aquí en la academia abría lagos y menos una montana que tras de ella estuviera esto escondido- dijo mikan en voz.

Mientras la chica decía eso recibió un mensaje…saco su celular y lo leeyo.

_**Mensaje;**_

_**De; persona**_

_**Para; sombra.**_

_**Asunto;**_

_**Ya te asigne tu primera misión, ven manana a las 5 pm en el mismo lugar.**_

_**Fin de mensaje.**_

-um, una misión- se dijo- ya me asignaron una misión?-hiso una cara de sorprendida- och, me pregunto si será difícil o fácil?-se preguntaba mikan mientras ha garraba piedras y las aventaba al lago .

-de seguro nadie sabe sobre este lugar-se dijo sonriendo- será mi secreto- dijo- mi lugar secreto- pensó mientras se sentó abajo de la sombra de un árbol nuevamente, todo hay era tranquilidad, el viento acariciaba su hermoso rostro, los pagaron cantaban un lindo zumbido, y el sonido de los arboles al chocar con el viento. Todo era hermoso en el lugar donde ella se encontraba en ese momento, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginarse a sus abuelos, ya hace mucho que no los ve. Y los extraña demasiado….despues de unos minutos mikan se levanto y sonrio. pues la chica avia pensado en algo..um..que sera?(se preguntan)..se quito los zapatos y las calcetas, y se diriguio al lago, se sento en una esquina de hay, y metio calmada sus pies, solto un suspiro de tranquilidad, sus brazos los recardo tras el suelo de ella y levantaba un pie aventandoce a la cara agua de el lago, y leugo lo bajaba y asi pie por pie. lentamente y tranquila...depronto se acordo de una cancion.(love story-taylor swift)..comenzo a cantar la parte que mas le gustaba de ella con su hermosa voz dulce...

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_  
><em><strong>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air<strong>_

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_  
><em><strong>See you make your way through the crowd<strong>_  
><em><strong>And say hello, little did I know…<strong>_

_**...(aqui apro pues seguia una aprte de la letra que la hacia recordarlo...y sigue..y todo callo contal de escuchar su dulce voz, los pajaros la observaban, los arboles callaban, peor el viento la acompanaba en su canto.**_

_**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"<strong>_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_  
><em><strong>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>So close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's leave this town for a little while,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh.<strong>_

_**I got tired of waiting**_  
><em><strong>Wondering if you were ever coming around<strong>_  
><em><strong>My faith in you was fading<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I met you in the outskirts of town<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I said<strong>_

_**"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**_  
><em><strong>I keep waiting for you but you never come<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"<strong>_  
><em><strong>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<strong>_  
><em><strong>and said<strong>_

_**...(aqui tampoco canto la parte que seguia)  
><strong>_

..y aqui mikan termino de cantar sonriendo para si...

-no crei que me saliera bien esta vez- dijo cuando la cantaba en tiempo pasado le dava tristeza, si le da algo de tristeza cuando la canta y la canto pero no como antes..

asi mikan termino el dia paso largo tiempo en ese hermoso paisaje escondido, y se fue tarde a su habitacion, ya que su mision era al dia siguiente a las 7 pm. cuando mikan llego a el edificio, tenia nervios, pues si se encontraba con natsume la ignoraria, como si ella no existiara como lo a hecho estos 2 meses.. cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras esta paro en el 5to escalon..

**pdv de mikan.**

cuando llege al edificio, empece a subir escalon por escalon pero depronto pare en el 5to, me senti tan nerviosa y algo extrana. depronto empece a preguntarme, sera sierto l oque shisumek o como se llamme me dijo?, shin esa chcia tiene un nombre muy dificil de pronunciar. bueno, pero sera sierto lo que me dijo, solo sabre si es sierto entrando y revisando como ella me dijo... empece a pensar todo lo que ella me dijo los mensajes y todo eso hiso que me estresara mas pero gracias a el hermoso paisaje escondido pude irme de los problemas un rato, depronto, cerre mis ojos y solte un gran suspiro, pero, al abrir los ojos me marie poco,queria seguir subiendo los escalones, caminar, pero mi cuerpo no respondia todo se empez a mover. era mi imaginacion?. senti pesada mi cabeza, mis brazos se agitaban y temblaban, mi cuerpo se me hacia pesado, mis ojos querian cerrarce, que pasaba? me pregutnaba. no me sentia nada bien, estaba muy mareada,que es esto?. depronto me empezo a doler la cabeza muy feo y solo se que mis ojos figaron la vista al techo todo se hiso oscuro...solo se que senti varios golpes en mi cuerpo ..me dolia, pero no podia abrir mis ojos, despues ya no supe mas...

**fin de pdv.**

le atinarion, mikan se de los 5 escalones que subio. preguntaran por que razon?... natsume en ese entnonces no estaba un en el edificio...estaba con su amigo luca nogi...

-entonces, no se te hace hermosa esa estrella?- pregunta luca nogi mirando figo a una estrella que brillaba mas que las otras.

-si- dice natsume(el cuando esta con luca si es exprecivo, porque lo cuida y lo quire como los hermanos que perdio)

-.

.-(un buen rato de silencio)

-ne natsume, me eh figado que mikan y tu ya no se han comunicado digo, pelearse, y ofenderce, o que tu la ignoras..no es que sea chismoso verdad, pero,cuando miro a mikan, la noto muy triste, disgustada cuando se encuentra con tigo, y cuando ella te habla tu la ignoras como si no existiera..todo esta bien?-pregunta luca nogi confundido mientras seguia viendo la estrella.

.-

.-( quedo un largo silencio entre los dos, que solo el sonido de los arboles se escuchaba por como el viento golpiaba sus Hojas.)

-creo que ya me hire a mi abitacion, tu tambien deverias irte ya luca -dice natsume serio levantandoce de el suelo.- hasta pronto- dice natsume diriguiendoce a su edificio.

-natsume?-piensa luca preocupado levantandoce tambien de el suelo.

...natsume se diriguia a su edificio, al llegar entro, las escaleras estan tapadas por un gran muro,que solo cuando esta cercas puede verlas.(mikan seguia desmayada)

natsume estaba viendo hacia el piso como enojado, depronto su mirada se diriguio a una mano que estaba cercas de la pared que tapaba las escaleras. mientras se hacercaba ahora noto cabello color castano claro doraro y este se empezo a confundir, pues ahora mira otra mano, camina mas rapido, y depronto para.. su mirada se impacto a lo que vio..a esa joven desmayada en el suelo.

-q-que-dice natsume corriendo eh incandoce para voltear a la joven desmayada.. al voltearla ve su rostro y se inpacta mas, pues era mikan.

-m-mikan- pronuncio por primeraves su nombre en voz, noto que la chica estaba ardiendo en calentura..natsume la levanto en sus brazos, antes de subir la miro fijo su vista a su hermoso rostro le inpacto y asombro. sus pestanas oscuras largas y coquetas. sus labios, llenos de atraccion hermoso color entre rosa y rojo. chicos y delgados. natsume jamas la miro como en ese entonces que la tuvo por 2da ves en sus brazos. despues comenzo a subir las escaleras, poco a poco. tambien mientars subia las escaleras noto que esta seguia liviana como la otra ves que la cargo... al llegar al segundo piso llega a su habitacion y para abrir la puerta se necesitaba la llave,la llave que mikan tenia siempre colgando en su cuello con una cadena, pero la cadena estaba adentro de su blusa. como le hara natsume?... se inco puso a la joven en sus piernas y con la mano derecha sosteniendo su cabeza mientras la otra desabrochaba dos botones para encontrar la llave. el hambiente se puso tenso. natsume estaba tenso. algo nervioso y su respiracion era normal pero la de mikan lenta,. (se preguntaran como natsume sabe que la llave esta en el collar que mikan tiene, pues por que presta atencion a lo que mikan le dice a los demas, y esa vez le dijo ah luca que asi recordaria siempre donde tenia su llave de habitacion, en su collar. que siempre llevaba puesto). natsume saca lentamente el collar, tocando su cuello y un poco abajo de su cuello sin llegar al pecho. despues abre el segurito sacando la llave, y abre la puerta de ;a habitacion.. levanta nuevamente a mikan en sus brazos, entra asu habitacion... luego s edirigue hacia la recamara, y la acuesta en su cama con mucho cuidado. despues la tapo y le volbio a tocar la frente, seguia con temperatura , le coloco la llave a su collar y serro los dos botones que este desabrocho, despues, mojo con agua fria su frente, para calmar la calentura, y se fue de su habitacion. y entra en la de el...

-porque estaba desmayada?-se pregunto- que hacia en el suelo?-se voltio a rpeguntar- esa tonta... no devo de preocuparme por alguien como ella- dijo por ultimo para apagar las luces y dormirce...

al dia siguiente, ya eran las 8:59 y a las 8 am empiezan las clases...

-donde esta sakura?-pregunta sumire.

natsume pensaba que de seguro aun no despertaba por como ayer la hayo, pero tambien se preguntaba, si devia decirle a alguien para ver si esta no se hiso algun dano.

-si ya empezaron las clases y no a llegado-dijo yuu tobita preocupado.

-de seguro se quedo dormida- dijo anna la de el cabello rosa.

-tienes razon a como es mikan ya todos la conocen- comenta koko.

-pero ya no a estado llegando tarde desde que compro la alarma nueva- dijo yuu tobita.

-deverian ir a ver que trae la tonta, por que razon falto- comento natsume serio y frio mientras se ponia los audifonos para escuchar mucica. pero todos voltiaron a verlo, pues ya hace dos meses y medio que no comentaba nada sobre ella, todo luca quedo confundido y sorprendido a lo que natsume dijo.

-cuando se terminen las clases vamos a visitarla hotaru-chan?-pregunta yuu tobita voltiandola a ver.

-hotaru solo afirma con la cabeza, para luego seguir con una maquina que estaba areglando.

..se hisieron las 11 y mikan aun no llegaba para tansiquiera no tener faltas a las siguientes clases...mientras en su habitacion...

-mmmm-decia mikan despertando de el largo sueno que tuvo, estirando sus brazos, luego lentamente se levanto y noto que le dolia la espalda y el cuello. voltio a ver su brazo derecho y tenia un gran morete.

-que me paso?-se pregunto..-que paso ayer en la noche?-volio a preguntarce- sera que me desmaye?-dijo confundida-pero quien me trajo?- pregunto sobandoce la nuca por el dolor que sentia.

mikan se levanto y vio la hora.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dio un grito que era inposible no escuchar fuera de su edificio.-ya es muy tarde, no puede ser, ya no alcanso a llegar- dijo mikan toda nerviosa- ya tengo faltas, shintreguas- se dijo pataleando de un lado a otro como loca.

pasaron los minutos y se metio a banar, despues se puso ropa normal,una hermosa falta rosa fiusha y una blusa negra con mangas que le quedaba muy pegadita haciendo notar su hermosa figura..luego se miro al espejo.

-pues nimodo de ir a la escuela por solo 2 horas de un profesor.-se dijo algo preocupada..despues, se dejo el cabello suelto y solo se puso una diabema sobre su cabello...luego salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta.. despues se diriguio a regar la flor roja quemada que natsume le intercambio, tardo una hora para llehar...al llegar bajo las escaleras con cuidado, y despues se diriguio a la flor roja quemado, se inco y empezo a acariciarla nuevamente.

-cuanto has crecido- le dice mikan a la flor sonriendole- crece mas con lo que yo quiero obtener,espero-dijo mikan primero alegre y luego seria..

luego mikan voltio a ver la flor blanca y noto que avian dos petalos en la tierra de color de la flor que ella le intercambio a natsume. mikan se entristecio mas..- nada puedo hacer, si el no quiere, no quiere- se dijo mikan con el rostro caido.. luego se levanto y en vez de diriguirce hacia la cafeteria se diriguio a su escondite_(el hermoso paisaje escondido tras la montana, ese paisaje estaba mas bien en medio de la montana)_fue hay para tranquilizarse y pensar lo ocurrido de ayer..._**(ella mientras caminaba pensaba que nadie sabia sobre lo que la montana escondia en emdio de ella)...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Continuara...<strong>_

_**Besotes**_


	20. Capitulo 20, Tras La montaña Parte 2

HOLAA!

Que creen lo que paso... hace 6 horas se fue la electricidad en todo mexicali baja california, y baja california sur,por algo que paso en no se donde, en todo todo baja californiza, enesenada, tijuana,san felipe,ruorosa, san luis, calexico y mas se hiso un apagon u,u... gracias a Dios no tuvimos clases, bueno como voy en la tarde entre a las 2 pm y eso paso a las 3:47 cuando vi mi reloj, y se fue la luz en plena clase y el profe de conta nos dejo salir, una de mis copañeras grito, ya ven por no pagar la luz, jeje xD.. y de hay dijeron que no solo fue en mi perpa si no en toda mi ciudad, asi que en media hora mas nos dejaron salir. no havia nada de luz, y aveces las llamadas no entraban, tarde media hora para enviarle un mugroso mensaje a mi hermana de que me recogiera y estaba afuera en el mero caloron, sudando mucho D: me estaba volbiendo negra ooch D: .y ahora son las 12:19 am, fue algo increible, cuando anochesio, yo y mi familia salimos al patio y hay nos quedamos a dormir hasta que la luz regreso osea a las 11:30 pm, y ya me meti y prendi la compu y aqui les dejo la continuacion, pero fue algo estupendo solo se miraba la luz de la hermosa luna alumbrarnos por la oscuridad de la noche, se miraba muy heroso el cielo de noche y las estrellas, me diverti pues sali bien temprano de mi prepa entre a las 2 y salia las 4, dos horas wujuu sin tarea :D...yeaa...saludoooos a todos espero y les guste este capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #20-tras la montaña, expreciones que no crei contar...Part #2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuación..<strong>

Mikan llego por fin a la Montana, paso por las enredaderas y llego a el hermoso paisaje que lo escondía la montana. Mikan se quito los zapatos y comenzó a correr como loca alrededor del lago, hasta darle toda una vuelta completa, sus manos las alzo como si fuera un avión, y el viento movía su cabello brilloso y suave mientras ella corría. Hasta que (PAZ), se tropieza la tonta.

-auuch- grita la chica levantándose de la caída y sobándose la frente.- ahora que recuerdo, um.. Quien,?, tales pudo ser norita o narumi, bueno, son los que me han ido a visitar a mi habitación, pero… y si no fueron ellos que me llevaron hasta a mi habitación ayer..Quien?-se pregunto la inocente confundida.

Mientras tanto al terminarse las clases.

-natsume, a donde iras?- pregunta luca.

-iré a mi habitación- dice natsume saliendo del salón.

-voy con tigo- dice luca corriendo a su lado.

-vamos hotaru-chan- dice yuu tobita apresurándola para subir las escaleras del edificio de mikan mas rápido. Cuando llegaron a la habitación. Empezaron a tocar la puerta de la habitación de mikan.

-mikan!, -gritaba anna.

-mikan-chan- grito yuu tobita tocando fuerte la puerta mientras hotaru simplemente se quedaba parada.

-ábrenos la puerta - grito sumiré.

Hotaru voltio hacia atrás y ve a natsume y luca viniendo hacia ellas. Hotaru se voltea interesada (auch)

-que hacen aquí?-pregunta hotaru seria.

- s-solo vamos hacia su habitación- dijo luca nervioso viendo a hotaru y luego a natsume.

-och- dijo hotaru par a luego voltearse y sacar su nueva arma "baka".

-háganse a un lado- dijo hotaru..

Natsume estaba abriendo lentamente su habitación, pues quería saber si mikan estaba bien o no.

De pronto todos se alejaron de la puerta de mikan lo que son; anna, sumiré y yuu tobita. Y hotaru tira el bakaso."SUPER BAKA" se abre la perilla de golpe…entra yuu tobita, luego sumiré y anna y al ultimo hotaru. Comienzan a buscar a la chica por todas partes de su habitación. Luca y natsume voltean hacia la habitación pues yuu tobita afirmo a grito que estaba vacía.

-donde estará? –dijo yuu tobita preocupado.

- esta chica, su cama esta tendida, tal ves salió- dijo sumiré.

-tienes razón, su uniforme está organizado- dijo anna.

- um- fue lo único que hotaru dijo.- sigamos la búsqueda- dijo levantando una ceja.

Salieron de la evitación y hotaru sonrió para si volteando a ver a natsume y luca.

-que, no puedes abrir la perilla?- voltio a ver a natsume con una mirada de interés.

-tss- dijo natsume poniendo la llave adentro de la perilla algo nerviosa la chica le dijo.

Luca se confundió. Hotaru luego voltio a verlo y este se sonrojo. Leugo hotaru

-tu vendrás?-pregunto hotaru a luca.

-p-pues- dijo luca nervioso volteando a ver a natsume y luego a hotaru.

-ve, no necesitas pedirme permiso-dijo serio natsume a luca.

Vamos- le dijo hotaru a luca agarrándole la mano. Luca se puso nervioso y sonrojo, natsume lo noto pues los estaba mirando. .hotaru y luca fueron tras los otros mientras natsume se quedo solo.

-um..-dice natsume algo molesto. Luego sale de su habitación al pasar 10 mn..Cuando sale del edificio empieza a caminar y mientras caminaba se ponía los audífonos para escuchar música.

-creo que hoy iré a ese lugar- pensó natsume.( a cual lugar o.o)

Mientras caminaba figo surumbo..Fue hacia donde avían sembrado las flores. Cuando llego bajo las escaleras. Luego se dirigió hacia una manguera de agua y coloco poca en la cubeta. Después se dirigió hacia la flor blanca se inco y la rego con cuidado (D;). Al terminar de regarla voltio hacia la flor roja quemada, y ve que la tierra de esta, esta húmeda.

-esa chica estuvo aquí ech?-pensó natsume levantándose y subiendo las escaleras. Al terminar de subirlas fijo su vista al suelo(tierra) y eh aquí huellas marcadas de pies chicos.. natsume levanto una ceja. Pues ya sabía de quien eran las huellas. La única chica que este día fue a regar. Pero por si las dudas…. Este siguió las huellas…de pronto pasaron 10 mn y las huellas desaparecieron al iniciar sácate frente a una montana.. .

-um- dijo natsume- será?- se pregunto.. Cruzo con cuidado las enredaderas que colgaban de la montana y entro a una mini cueva después una luz brillante salía de otra enredadera de adelante, empezó a caminar pero de pronto este tropezó..

tss-fue lo que dijo natsume mientras amortiguo su caída de frente con sus manos de pronto escucha una voz, una voz familiar una voz que apenas se escuchaba en el silencio. Un hermoso canto que venía de la voz. Dulce y hermosa como la que escucho de la joven de aquel día sentada bajo la sombra de "su árbol".. natsume se puso serio se levanto y abrio poco la enredadera y vio a una joven arriba de una piedra cercas de un lago hermoso con el cual parecía que cantaba con la joven, ella llevaba una falda color fiusha y una blusa negra con mangas pegadita a su cuerpo.

-es..Será ella?-se pregunto natsume..de pronto sonrió malicioso y salio de la cueva. se acerco poco a poco metros de la chica y se quedo mirándola fijo a su espalda a ver si esta sedaba cuenta de su presencia, mientras mikan seguía cantando arriba de la piedra en la que estaba ( Selena Gómez No one)

**I am moving through the crowd****  
><strong>Trying to find myself<strong>  
><strong>Feel like a guitar that's never played<strong>  
><strong>Will someone strum away?<strong>**

( y cuando mikan termino de decir** ´äway¨ **dio una vuelta con sus ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de la presencia de este.

**[Chorus:]****  
><strong>And I ask myself<strong>  
><strong>Who do I wanna be?<strong>  
><strong>Do I wanna throw away the key?<strong>  
><strong>and invent a whole new me<strong>  
><strong>and I tell myself<strong>  
><strong>No One, No One<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna be<strong>  
><strong>No One<strong>  
><strong>But me..<strong>**

You are moving through the crowd  
>Trying to find yourself<br>Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
>Will someone take you down?<p>

(en esta parte al terminar de decir** ´down¨** dio otra vuelta con los ojos cerrados, natsume comenzó a aburrirse pues aun esta tonta distraída no lo notaba)y mikan siguió cantando)

**[Chorus:]**  
><strong>And you ask yourself<strong>  
><strong>Who do I wanna be?<strong>

**Do I wanna throw away the key?****  
><strong>and invent a whole new me<strong>  
><strong>Gotta tell yourself<strong>  
><strong>No One, No One<strong>**

**(al decir el pedazo de abajo mikan escucho un ruido tras de ella, pero no le hiso caso y siguió cantando.**

**Don't wanna be no one**

(aquí mikan dio su tercera vuelta pero esta ves con sus ojos abiertos, al dar la tercera vuelta ve una mancha negra y se asusta mikan luego da la cuarta vuelta..  
><strong>But me.e.e.e.e-<strong>dice mikan primero con entusiasmo y luego lento, pues estaba muy sorprendida a lo que ve frente a ella, se puso súper nerviosa.

natsume depronto sonrio para maliciosamente poniendo mas nerviosa y asustada a mikan.

-n-n-n-n-n-natsume-susurra mikan su nombre tapándose sus labios por lo que dijo y lo que ve sorprendida, y avergonzada poniéndose mas roja que un tomate de pies a cabeza.

mikan retrocedió un paso hacia tras asustada resbalándose un poco. natsume empezó a ver a mikan como su cuerpo se movía de frente a otras y sus manos se movían de arriba abajo ( era obvio la chica iba a caer al lago). mikan solo se sostenía en la piedra con un pie, mientras el otro estaba al aire y sabia que no podría sostenerse por mucho..Hasta que..(PAZ) cae mikan al lago.

-aaaaaaaach-grita mikan mientras caía al lago..-aaaaaaaa-dio un fuerte respiro mientras sacaba del agua su rostro para respirar.

natsume se acerco un poco y se paró a ver a la joven que estaba movía de un lado a otro con fuerza sus brazos en el agua como si se estuviera ahogando.

-a-a-a-ay-y-yu-d-dame-dijo mikan mientras tragaba agua movía con fuerza sus brazos para no ahogarse- och, mikan no sabía nadar´.

-eres una súper tonta- le dijo natsume.

-h-ha-ayudameeeee-grita mikan asustada, preocupada y estérica.

-ja, eres una torpe, que no sabes que en la academia no puede a ver lagos undos?, pon tus pies en el suelo de el lago T-O-N-T-A-dijo natsume primero con burla luego serio y lento al decir la palabra ´Tonta´ mientras la miraba.

-quéee?-pensó mikan mientras tocaba con uno de sus pies el suelo y con el otro pataleaba como estérica y agitaba sus manos-cierto-pensó- a-a-ayúdame y-ya- grito la chica en el lago, pero que raro o.o, mikan supo que avía suelo y que podía tocarlo porque decía ayúdame? ooch mikan estaba tramando algo.

natsume se quedo confundido-será que en este lago no?-se pregunto. pero no tardo en reaccionar y acercarse al lago para hincarse y extenderle la mano- dame tu mano T-O-N-TA- volvió a decir natsume rápido y luego lento a esa palabra.

mikan agarro fácilmente su mano y luego le sonrió maliciosamente, natsume se sorprendió a su sonrisa que supo que tramo algo, pero fue demasiado tarde mikan lo jalo haciéndolo caer también al lago..

-tss-fue lo que natsume dijo mientras se hallaba en el agua todo mojado.

-que haces tonta?-pregunto natsume molesto.

-tu, para que no me ayudas- dijo mikan haciendo una mueca.

-idiota-susurro natsume mientras se acercaba a la piedra para salir.

-te lo tenias merecido por asustarme-dijo mikan enojada.

-cállate-le dijo en voz alta natsume mientras salía de el lago.

-um-dijo mikan mientras también salia de el lago.

natsume dio pasos hacia enfrente lejos de ella y comenzó a exprimir el agua de su camisa y short quitándose después solo los zapatos y las calcetas..

-que haces aquí?-pregunto mikan volteándolo a ver de manera rara.

-.

pero este no le contesto.

.-

-que, para que viniste aquí?, ya conocías de este lugar?-pregunto mikan desconcertada mientras se exprimía su cabello.

.-

.-quedaron minutos de silencio..

.-

.-

-genial-dijo mikan seria mientras se exprimía la blusa y la falda sin tener que quitárselas.

.-

el rostro de mikan torno triste y parecía que el silencio avia gobernado en ese lugar y entre ellos dos.

.-

.-

-por qué ?..porque hyugga?-pregunta mikan confundida y triste volteando a ver a natsume como el le daba la espalda.-porque me tratas así?-pregunta mikan algo nerviosa, frustrada bajando el tono de su voz.

.-

natsume seguía sin contestarle y seguía en ese lugar porque no se avía ido?

.-pensé que era la única que conocía este lugar. tu conocías este lugar?-pregunto mikan- aquí e venido dos días, y me agrada aqui es tranquilo, se siente la paz y tranquilidad, puedo expresarme de varias formas como lo has oido-le dice mikan agarrándose las manos.- hyuuga no comprendo el por qué de tu actitud hacia mí, solo sé que me lastima tu forma de comportarte con migo-le dice mikan con voz algo quebrantada- es porque supiste que sería tu compañera?- pregunto mikan nerviosa y triste..

.-

.-

-responde -dice mikan con voz de aclamación.

.-

.-

.-

-ayer..Que paso ayer?-pregunto natsume serio- por que estabas desmayada en el suelo al empezar las escaleras?-pregunto natsume siguiéndole dando la espalda.

-queeé?-pensó mikan toda sorprendida a lo que él le dijo-entonces tu?-pregunto- tu me llevaste hasta mi habitación?-dijo algo nerviosa pero sorprendida a lo que este le dijo.

.-

.-

-entonces él me llevo-pensó tocando con su dedo índice la barbilla de ella- p-pues, no sé qué paso, solo sé que comencé a mareare y i cuerpo no me respondía, de pronto..Me.. Me dolía la cabeza y solo sé que mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el techo del edificio-dijo mikan subiendo y bajando el tono de voz.-pero no me has respondido -dice mikan nerviosa.

.-

.-

Quedo otro rato de silencio.

-hyuuga, yo no quiero esto- le dijo. yo quiero una buena amistad con todos, no mala- dijo con voz tierna- no me trates así-dice algo triste.-n-no m-paro.-n-no me gusta.-dijo en voz quebrantada- nadie me avia tratado así o ignorado como tú lo has hecho aunque..a veces..tu..e recuerdas a...um-le dice con los ojos brillantes..

.-

.-

-a quien?-pregunta natsume serio y con voz alta.

.-

-me recuerdas ah él?-piensa mikan-si-afirma en su mente -por cómo me ignoras- le dijo-a veces me recuerdas a alguien más.-dijo ocultando su dolor.

.-

-eso viene a lo sucedido aquel día en el árbol verdad'- dijo natsume algo interesado y bien acordándose de aquel día en que hayo llorar a mikan en ´su árbol´

-na,.um...-dice sorprendida- se sigue acordando de aquel día?-piensa- porque te importa?-pregunta mikan algo confundida.

.-

-no es que me importa, eres una chica demasiado chiflada tonta distraída y muy risueña, como para verte llorar de ese modo es algo muy raro, algo te paso en aquel entonces-dijo natsume- soy un idiota por que le estoy preguntando de eso?-pensó.

.-

.-

-realmente quieres saber...-dijo seria-siéntate pues, es larga la historia-dijo mikan con sus ojos brillantes, hay natsume la voltio a ver y la noto decidida a lo que ella iva hacer.. natsume se sentó en el sácate y mikan a su lado, el viento era el único que los acompañaba en ese paisaje escondido.

.-

-no se que esté haciendo, pero por qué no puedo parar-se pregunto natsume desconcentrado.

.-

-_hace ya medio año, conocí en mi secundaria a un chico, como lo conocí, pues como tú dices soy una distraída, mientras caminaba con mis amigas cerca de la cancha de fut bol en la que en ese momento chicos jugaban, nunca ire ni note que la pelota de futbol iba hacia mí, hasta que escuche una voz diciéndome..Cuidado. y luego unas manos tocaron mis hombros llevándome directo al suelo. abrí mis ojos asustada y voltee, estaba un chico a mi costado izquierdo, de ojos azul cielo y cabello castaño oscuro piel apiñonado. desde hay empezamos a hablar después de las clases, a salir después de la escuela, y en vacaciones festejar juntos la navidad, pascua, hasta llegar a san-Valentín, ese dia fue realmente emocionante, me convertí en la chica más feliz que pudo a ver existido, el se me declaro de una hermosa manera, primero me canto una canción muy hermosa(**al estar contando esto mikan sonreía al decir y recordar esos momentos y natsue escuchaba como soltaba con alegría esas palabras**) primero mando a un señor vestido de corazón a entregarme un ramo de flores muy bello con chocolates, después me canto y al final de la canción bajo con el micrófono y se dirigió hacia mí ,hay ese día yo me sentí como una princesa, mirándome me dijo que si quería ser su novia, en ese momento llore de alegría, podrás decir hay que exagera miento, pero.. yo pensaba que nadie se enamoraría por lo que era, guardaba en ese tiempo mi secreto sin contárselo a nadie y menos a él, sentía que me rechazaría. al ser novios me llevaba a todos lados a pasear al cine a bailar, y cantábamos juntos e hicimos una canción en el piano...al cumplir un mes me invito a salir por la noche. mis abuelos no me dejaban que porque la línea que traspasaba mi pupila brillaba por la noche si salía así sabrían que yo no era solo humana, les dije que le diría que soy a el, y ellos dijeron que hiciera lo correcto pero que aceptara las consecuencias. Entonces esa noche salí yo de inocente(**al estar contando ya esta parte su voz se fue quebrantando y sus ojos haciéndose cada vez mas brillosos**)salí con lentes, al encontrarme con el no me los quite hasta que fuera la ocasión, pero no tardo en preguntarme que tenia y porque no me quitaba los lentes. le dije te lo diré en un lugar en el que estemos solo los dos. Llegamos a la playa a un lugar oscuro, hay me los quite. al mirar sus ojos me impacte de nervios, y le dije que yo no era solo humana que era alice, no me creyó hasta que le mostré mi poder y le dije ya no te lo quería ocultar. pero el se molesto y me grito, así termino la noche muy triste y yo llegue llorando, recibí un mensaje era de el, decía tenemos que hablar, en ese entonces pensé que sería algo bueno, hasta que cuando nos vimos me dijo, aquí termina todo. Empezamos a hablar yo quería seguir a su lado hasta que me dijo que era joven no quería arruinar su vida con alguien como yo, me lastimó. Sentí un dolor.. e-en el pecho muy fuerte**(desde esas palabras que dijo empezó a lagrimear y poco a poco a llorar),** le dije que con lo que e dijiste,. me respondió esa fue una manera a la que a todas las mujeres se les debe de decir como para atraerlas. Me ardió mi corazón, le dije que no se fuera y me empujo y las últimas palabras que oí decirme fueron: no te me acerques mas, tranquila, no diré nada sobre ti...desde ahí no comí y no salí de mi habitación por 3 días, me desmaye y gracias a mi tontada preocupe a mis abuelitos. Desde ahí temo a el amor, .desde hay sigue con la herida tratando de sanarla y ocultarla.. _-dijo mikan secándose las lagrimas, pero no podía seguían saliendo**.- **pero..-dice mikan secándose totalmente las lagrimas- no quiero seguir llorando. no me gusta que me vean llorar, no me gusta llorar-dijo ocultando sus pensamientos del pasado-temerle a enamorarme.. tal vez ese sea mi destino no crees?.Sabes? ..Mis padres peleaban por tener igualdad entre las dos especies, alices y humanos, pero no lo consiguieron. Gracias a ellos vivo yo, feliz, con mis abuelos, aun que se que ya no los tendré, pero gracias a ellos puedo seguir adelante..por un lado le tuve que decir ah...ah, kato mi secreto, porque pensé que no me desecharía y me tendría igualdad, pero fui una tonta obvio no le iba a ocultar mi secreto, pero debí preguntarle que pensaba acerca de los alcies, en ese entonces me lo mostro. Valla no?., todas las mentiras que un hombre le echa a la mujer para que la atraiga a él.-dijo sonriendo sínicamente.-pero no me rendiré, yo seguiré adelante sea como sea, seré mas fuerte y no débil, lo hare por mis abuelos y mis padres- dijo construyendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-

Minutos de silencio. natsume estaba asombrado a lo que ella le dijo mas no lo hacía notar, mientras hablaba noto su gran sufrimiento, su gran dolor, ella solo quería que humanos y alices convivieran y es lo que hiso pero ocultándose, mas ya no lo hiso pero salió gravemente herida por alguien que pensaba que la amaba de verdad.

-desde que el me dejo, pasaron 5 semanas largas muy largas y llenas de gran dolor y sufrimiento, en la secundaria el me ignoraba totalmente, le hablaba y pasaba por encima de mi sin contestar nada, solo saludaba a mis amigas y a mí me dejaba a un lado..si nuestras miradas se juntaban la mía era de tristeza mientras la de el fría...por..Esa razón...cuando me ignoras, me haces recordarlo, y no quiero eso...-dijo mikan volteando hacia el lago ocultando el dolor de su pecho.

al decir esas palabras natsume abrió sus ojos de sorpresa - la hacía recordarle a el?-pensó sintiéndose algo culpable.

-ya que te conté todo, no dirás nada?-pregunta mikan volteándolo a ver.

de pronto mikan y natsume voltearon verse. Sus miradas se tomaron muy bonito, mikan miro los ojos de natsume, no como antes, su mirada no era igual a la de antes, se notaba cálida, y natsume miro como los ojos de mikan comenzaron a brillar nuevamente.

-q-que pasa?-pregunto mikan en su mente- p-porque tengo tantas ganas de llorar- dij oal pasar ya 3 segundos mientras lo seguia mirando- n-no llores- dijo mikan pero no logro parar las lagrimas, empezaron a salir.

natsume se inquieto, se puso tenso y no sabía qué hacer estaba cercas uno del otro, y el la seguía mirando, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas. lagrimas llenas de dolor, luego miro que mikan agachó su rostro y se tapo la boca. empezó a temblar la pobre joven. natsume levanto su brazo, y guio su mano levantando el rostro de la bella joven que lloraba, mientras que con la otra seco sus lagrimas, una por una, con mucho cuidado. mikan quedo asombrada a lo que vio.. natsume de pronto le sonrió **(omg le sonrió;)** si..le sonrió haciendo que mikan abriera sus ojos hermosos por su sonrisa. a mikan le emociono y alegro la sonrisa de este chico que también ella empezó a sonreírle.

- no llores por un idiota- dijo natsume para luego desaparecer la sonrisa y pegarle un zape en la cabeza.

-aaauch- dijo mikan sobándose la cabeza..-no se puede negar a una lagrima salir de el dolor- le dice- pero gracias- le sonríe mikan muy hermoso a natsume y este abre sus ojos. Asombrado.

-bueno-dice mikan- uchm ya está oscureciendo- dijo mientras veía el cielo- ooch Oh Me God, la misión- grito mikan mientras sacaba su cel apra mirar la hora- ya casi son las 7-dijo toda asustada mientras se levantaba e iva hacia sus zapatos.

natsume se confundió- dijo misión- pensó- a que misión?- le pregunto serio.

- persona me dijo que hoy tendría una misión- dijo mikan apurándose a poner sus zapatos para luego correr y cambiarse- Gracias- dijo una vez mas mikan sonriéndole a natsume- adiós, debó cambiarme hyuuga-dijo la chica corriendo fuera de la montana.

-misión?-se pregunto natsume algo molesto- tss, persona- hiso su mirada matona.

**...Continuara..**

* * *

><p>Muchisios saludos deveras.<p>

reviews...

dejen reviews :D

besotes, ya me ire a dormid tengo sueno D:

adiooos


	21. Capitulo 21,Mi Primera Mision

**HOLAAA!**

**COMO ESTAN? . **

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. un gran saludoo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #21-Mi priera Mision.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al llegar mikan a su habitación, rápido se quito la ropa semi mojada se peino una cola y se puso una blusa negra un poco aguada y un short 2 cm más arriba de la rodilla que le quedaba muy bien, despues se puso tenis negros y salió corriendo hasta donde persona le avía dicho antes…<p>

…..mientras en ese lugar..

-persona, como es que ya le vas a poner misión?- pregunto natsume en voz alta apareciendo frente a persona por su tele-transportación.  
>(rei)<p>

-ooch natsume, que bien, pues la chica a mejorado demasiado, quiero ver si puede con esta misión, no es difícil, pero es algo que nos mandaron hace mucho a hacer.-dijo rei levantándose de el asiento.

-que es lo que quieren ganar con ella?-pregunta natsume algo molesto.

-Jaja, tu sabes muy bien, queremos que consigua poderes de los alices-le sonrie rei a natsume alicioso-

-tss-fue lo que natsume dijo.

depronto llega mikan.

-perdon persona por el retardo-dijo mikan parando frente a el dando un fuerte respiro-och, hyuuga?-dice mikan sorprendida voltiandolo a ver.

-estas lista para la mision?-pregunta rei.

-sip-afira mikan algo emocionada.

-bien ponte la mascara y sigueme te dire que es lo que tienes que hacer-le dijo rei serio-och natsume peudes acompañarnos si quieres- le dice rei voltiandolo a ver y sonriendole.

-vamos hyuuga-le sonrie mikan mientras caminaba tras rei.

-esta chica no tiene ni idea, no la puedo creer, esta anciosa por su mision?-penso natsume algo molesto.

rei llevo a los chicos a un tunel el cual era un cuarto bajando las escaleras y dentro de el avia muchas aquina, mikan quedo muy asombrada eh inprecionada por todas las maquinas electronicas, computadoras y otras cosas mas.

-okey mikan, lo que haras sera tomar el porder de teletransportacion de natsume y asi te teletransportaras hacia este lugar- le dijo rei serio y apuntando la imagen de el lugar.-al llegar tendras que quitarle mas de 15 poderes ah los alices nuestros enemigos que esten en este lugar, si te atacan defientede y cuando ya tengas los poderes te teletrasnportaras hasta aca entendiste?..-le dice rei serio.

-si, pero. para que seran las piedras que les quitare, para que las ocupars?-pregunto mikan algo confundida.

-para que no tengan su poder y asi no nos lleguen a atacar. pero aqui solo te pido mas de 15 piedras pues no podras obtener todas las de los alcies que se encuentren en ese lugar - le dice rei sonriendole malicioso.

-umm...-dice mikan-cree que no obtrende todas las de ellos-piensa

-solo mas de 15 piedras o 15 piedras entendiste?-le dice rei escondiendole algo.

-okey-afira mikan-quiere decir que le robare la piedra a natsue hasta que regrese a qui?-pregunto mikan.

-si ya que sabes robar y regresar, cuando llegues aqui con las piedras se la regresas- le dice rei.-toma ponte estop en tu oido isquierdo, asi escucharas mi voz y yo tu voz si tienes alguna duda- le dice persona dandole un mini mocrofono con bosinas minis.

natsume solo escuchaba atento a su comversacion y la mision estaba molesto.

-h-hyuga?-mikan voltio a verlo.

-adelante- dijo natsume sin mirarla.

mikan depronto se concentro en sacar la piedra de teletrasnprotacion, y eh aqui que de el pecho de natsume sale una piedra azul se dirigue hacia el pecho de ves la piedra de teletrasnportacion esta dentro de mikan rei le dice que piense en el lugar de su mision, y en segundos mikan desaparece.

-observa natsume, ella es muy especial, el tipo de su poder no se ha encontrado en nadie mas solo en un chico que hace años estaba en esta academia, hasta que desaparecio en una mision- le dice rei serio sentandoce.-talves esa persona escondio algo por muchos años, y eso algo es muy especial con una humana ech- penso rei algo confundido.

-que me quieres decir, la usaras como animal entonces?-pregunto natsume.

- ajaa, hay natsume, que ironico eres, no la usare como animal, es solo que con ella todo sera facil-le sonrie pesonra a nasume.

-tss-es lo unico que dijo natsume.

mientras tanto mikan ya avia aparecido en un gran bosque, pero al voltiar tras de ella, avia un gran edificio, enorme, pero este no tenia ventanas. no a la vista de mikan.

-ya estoy aqui- susurra mikan.

-ahora escucha...esta el edificio ffrente a ti, quiero quete acerques con cuidado, y sin que las camaras te noten, cuando llegues hasta una puerta teletransportate a dentro de el edificio sercas de la puerta de metal de entrada-le dijo rei aplastando un boton rojo para poder comunicarce con mikan.

-entendido-dijo mikan.

mikan epezo a caminar con mucho cuidado, utilizando una maquina de censores de alara. depronto miro de cercas una camara y se teletrasporto abajo de esa camara para que no la asi seguido abajjo de otra yabajo de otra, dio la vuelta en la esquina y la maquino sono, su maquino capto un censor cercas de ella, mikan saco depronto otra maquina que sacaba humito para que se miraran los censores. al verlos mikan saco un gancho con el cual los apago, asi mikan se teletrasporto abajo de otra alarma y llego a la puerta de metal, al llegar se teletrasnporto tras la puerta, osea adentro de el edificio,...

-estoy dentro-dijo mikan susurrando en el icrofono que tenia en su oreja isquierda.

-balla, llego rapido-comento rei voltiando a ver a natsume-ahora has tu trabajo, si miras mas camaras teletrasnportate abajo de ellas, si ves a alices, quitales su poder.- le dijo rei para finalizar, y que mikan ya hisiera su trabajo.

mikan depronto se teletrasnporto bajo de una camara, pero la camara ya la avia voltio cuando ella noto la camara..pero mikan no se dio cuenta.. siguio. asi llego a una esquina y miro a dos hombres cuidando de una puerta.

-es hora-se dijo mikan saliendo a la vista de ellos, primero, dejo que usaran su poder,para podercelos robar.

-quien eres?-grito un señor corriendo hacia ella, depronto de su mano saliohumo, y el otro quedo tras para seguir cuidando la puerta. mikan puso primeramente la barrera y despues anulo su pòder.

-q-que rayos?-se preguntaba el chico mirando sus dos manos por la cual ya no sacaban noto que de su pecho salia una piedra gris, este se asombro,este se asombro, intento hagarrarla pero no pudo, la piedra era controlada por mikan, al traspasar la barrera que mikan puso la piedra entro en su sintio un dolor extraño, pero siguio.. despues empezo a caminar y mover la barrera, el alice estaba sustado, pero golpio con fuierzas la barrera, y esta no se ropia, el otro muchacho todo su cuerpo se volbio piedra y corrio hacia mikan, mikan se sorprendio, a lo que vio, mikan anulo su poder, y atrayosu piedra hacia ella, el otro muchacho corrio hacia una palanca, y la bajo haciendo que sonaran las alaras. mikan lo escucho y lo que hiso fue usar el alice de la niebla para oscurecer toda la habitacion, cuando socurecio todo, se puso una barrera en todo su cuerpo de piez a cabeza, y entro al siguiente cuarpo oscureciendolo con la neblin.

-ya tengo dos -dijo mikan mientras corria.

depronto de lejos volando venia un muchacho. el muchacho la miro y se paro frente de sonrioy le anulo el alice atrayendolo a ella y esta entro en su pecho, el chico se asobro y dijo, tu no lograras escapar- le dijo el muchacho viendola fijo con una mirada que dava mucho miedo.. depronto mikan desaparecio en la neblina. el chico la buscaba para atacarla sin su poder..depronto mikan miro a un chico que brillaba, asi que atrajo a eya su piedra de poder, y esta era amarilla brillosa. el chico sorprendido dejo de brillar voltio hacia arriba y miro a la chica, mikan epezo a moverce osea volar, y encontro a un señor, cuyo alice es estirarce, intento atacarla y mikan cayo al suelo,. se levanto con un poco de dolor y puso una barrera y le quito la piedra al señor, atrayendola a ella, esta era color carne., asi siguio mikan pasando puerta por puerta mientra volaba oscurecia con la neblina las habitaciones las cuales pasaba y en las que estaba.

-ya casi, me faltan pocas-se dijo mikan con cansancio... hasta que alguien grita...

-sera mejor que salgas. tienes as contra ti.-grita un chico con cabello rubio oscuro

-la chica tiene el poder de robar- le comento el chico que tenia el poder de volar.

-mikan bajo tras el muchacho con el cabello oscuro, pues ya no podia volar por el cansancio que sentia su cuerpo y este voltio a verla, ..mikan puso una barrera sobre,frente alado y tras ella para que no la atacaran...

-el chico se hiso invisible y comenzo desapareciendo de la vista de ella.

-d-donde esta?-pensaba mikan.

-depronto la barrera de mikan desaparecio,

-q-que?-penso mikan parecer por el cansancio el poder que usaba desaparecia.

mikan uso el poder de volar, para quitar mas poderes y completar la mayoria...

mientras tanto en el lugar escondido de la academia.

-no escucho nada- dijo natsume.

-solo se escucha el viento, a estado asi desde que le dije lo que tenia que hacer, no deveria ser asi- dijo rei serio.

..mientras tanto mikan en la mision.

-completado..pero aun no encuentro a aquel chico con el alice de invisibilidad.-penso mikan.

mikan empezo a escuchar en su mente una voz que le decia-asi que eres la dicipulo de persona-escucho mikan en su mente-q-quien es'-penso mikan.

depronto el poder de volar desaparecio y mikan cayo de golpe al piso. la neblina estaba desapareciendo y eh aqui frente a ella aparece el chico cabello rubio oscuro.

-tss-dice mikan, pues el chico le estaba pisabando la mano.

-regresa todas las piedras, chica enmascarada- dijo el chico mientras le pisaba la mano mas fuerte haciendo que mikan hisiera sonido de dolor.,

-j-j-jamas- dijo mikan convirtiendo su mano derecha en piedra y golpiando fuerte al chico en las piernas..mikan se levanto y estaba dando fuertes respiros, y estaba sudando, la pobre estaba muycansada, depronto mikan atrajo la piedra de el chico hacia ella y entro en su pecho, hasta que alguien la golpio por detras.

-aaach-grita mikan cayendo al piso por el su mirada hacia alguien que se incaba era una muchacha.

-te ocaciono problemas camilo-le dijo la chica voltiando a ver al rdel cabello rubio oscuro.

-devuelbe las piedras- le grito el chico cabello rubiio oscuro mientras levantaba su rostro jalandole el cabello.

depronto la muchacha toco el hombro de mikan, y mikan sintio un feo frio exparcise por su hombro. voltio su mirada y su hombro estaba siendo congelado. mikan depronto extrajo su piedra y entro en el pecho de mikan, la chica se sorprendio y el otro le gritaba, por que dejaste que te la robara?- le gritaba el rubio a la chica cabello oscuro.

mientras los dos se gritaban mikanutilizo ese poder y les congelo los pies a los dos y se teletrasnporto ffuera de el edificio.

-q-que cansancio decia mikan apretandoce su cuello ppor tras, pues le dolia por el golpe que la chica le dio. mikan apenas podia mantenerce en pie, ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, y de eso comenzo a sonar las alarmas de fuera, mikan ya avia conseguido las piedras, y depronto atrajo ahcia ellas las que robo en aquel lugar, y las guardo en una bolsa, despues se puso la mochila y se teletrasnporto hacia donde persona y natsume estaba..

-cuando crees que llegue?-pregunto natsume algo enojado.

-no tardara eso espero- dijo rei preocupado- solo espero que no haigan visto su rostro-penso voltiando a ver una maquina.

depronto tras de ellos aparece mikan..los dos voltean a verla.

-mikan-dice rei levantandoce de el asiento .

natsume tambien se levanta de donde estaba sentado.

-a-aqui e-estan-dice mikan respirando con fuerza.

-bien hecho-dice rei hasta que... mikan cae en rodillas al piso.

natsume corre hacia ella.

-n-no me siento bien-dijo mikan poniendo una de sus manos en el lado de el pecho en donde esta el corazon, notando que le latia con fuerzas.

-natsume, llevala a su habitacion.

-devo devolberte tu piedra- le dijo mikan hagarrandoce de el pecho de natsume y quitandoce la mascara.

depronto mikan atrajo la piedra de teletrasnportacion y se la devolbio a natsume.

-rei mientras revisaba y contaba todas las piedras que mikan le trajo, eran bastante mas de lo que el, le dijo que trajera y consiguiera.

natsume voltioa mirarlo y su mirada cabio a una enojada.

-puesdes levantarte?-pregunto natsume a mikan.

-no creo, me duele todo mi cuerpo- le dijo mikan voltiandolo a ver.

natsume entonces la cargo denuevo en sus brazos, y mikan una ves mas se sorprendio, enredo uno de sus brazos en el cuello de natsume, y natsume se teletrasnporto hacia la habitacion de mikan..

-a-asi son todas las misiones?-pregunto ikan mientras respiraba rapido.

-cuantas conseguiste que tardaste mucho tonta?-pregunto natsume molesto, mientras entraba a la recamara de ella por segunda ves.

-no se, -dijo mikan recargandoce en su pecho.

natsume sintio calor en su pecho, voltio a verla, al aprecer la chica se durmio en sus brazos. miro su bello rostro, sus labios hermosos pidiendo agua, sus manos enredadas en su cuello, su nariz y cachetes enrojesidos por el calor que hacia. al llegar a la cama, la bajo y dejo con cuidado. ny se diriguio hacia la puerta. mientras se diriguia hacia la puerta escucho una hermosa voz que le decia lento.

-gra,ci,as-decia mikan mientras se dava una vuelta para acoodarce bien en la cama y dorir profunda.

...natsume se fue hacia su habitacion, seguia molesto, pero por que?. que raro..el dia habia sido tan extraño.

en la anoche, natsume se recosto en su cama y puso sus brazos tras de su cabeza.

-esta chica, al parecer a salido muy lastimada- piensa natsume-y persona, este tipo, por que le toco como jjefe a ella?-pensop natsume algo enojjado..

..mientras con persona.

-esta chica, consiguio varias piedras, lo sabia, ella nos serbira de gran ayuda- se decia rei sonriendo.

asi termina el dia...mikan hiso su primera mision, sola pues era para ver que tanto ponia y usaba de lo aprendido.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

**Heeee :D**

**Besoos a todoos, y cuidenceee :)**


	22. Capitulo 22,Platica Increible en salon

**Holaaa de nuevooo**

**aqui este dia les dejo otro capitulo, jee XD!**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLE A TODOAS las y los que me enviaron reviews mucha sgracias ;D**

**siempre que suvo un capitulo o dos, leeo y leeo como tres veces todos los reviews:)**

**Los quierooo Muchoo!**

**Graciias enserioo!**

**un saludo grandee**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #22- Platica Increible en mi Salon..<strong>

* * *

><p>Al amanecer.. la alarma de mikan suena.<p>

Tititic-tititic-tititic-

-uuuuuuuuuuuchm-decia mikan buscando la alarma para apagarla.

Tititic-tititic

-uuuuch-dijo mikan levantándose de frente y apagar la alarma. Mikan se levanta de la cama y se mete a bañar, pero antes se soba el cuello, y hombros, pues le duelen por la misión de ayer…al terminarse de bañar se pone su uniforme, se seca el cabello y se peina una cola de pone un hermoso moñito arriba de su cola de lado, y se pone un rico perfume cuyo olor es de chocolate.(mikan es tan distraída que se le olvido lo de los mensajes y la chica).después mikan se hace de desayunar en su habitación. Y al terminar agarra la mochila y se va directo a sus clases de estudio.

….mientras en el salón…

-mikan-chan espero que no falte- comento yuu tobita.

-pues ya que ayer no la encontramos-dijo sumiré cerrando sus ojos y levantando sus hombros.

Hasta que..

-BUENOOOS DIAAS!-grita mikan abriendo con fuerzas la puerta .

-Mikan-chan-sakura-mikan-gritan yuu tobita, sumire luca y hotaru sombrados.

-dónde estabas niña?-pregunto sumiré..

-d-donde estaba cuando?-pregunto mikan confundida cerrando la puerta.

-ayer desapareciste y faltaste a clases- dijo sumiré.

-mikan-chan, en donde estabas ayer?-pregunto yuu tobita volteándola a ver.

-m-me fueron a buscar?-pregunto mikan desconcentrada

-si, pues avías faltado a clases- dijo yuu tobita.

-y aun no nos has contado- dijo sumiré poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera.

-p-pues, em. Um..me levante tarde-dijo ikan un poco avergonzada.

-lo sabia-dijo sumiré cerrando sus ojos.

-hay mikan-chan-dijo yuu tobita- entonces ya no te sirve esa alarma- le dijo yuu tobita.

Hotaru seguía arreglando una maquina. Y mikan la voltio a ver.

-si me sirve, solo que me sentía un poco mal, pero ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse- les sonrió mikan ... luego llego el profesor narumi.

-hola mis amores, de seguro se asombraron?-dijo narumi

-qué, pero no nos toca?-gritaron algunos de el salón.

-lo se, lo se cambiaron los horarios.

-uchm-dijeron todos. Excepto mikan.

-déjense de quejar, ahora quiero que hagan los mesa bancos hacia las paredes.-dijo narumi sonriéndoles..

Los chicos movieron los mesa bancos hasta la pared y narumi les dijo que se sentaran haciendo un circulo.

-chicos, les voy hacer preguntas y me las responderán, de cómo se verán de aquí a unos cuantos años o que quisieran hacer en la vacaciones y así..-les dijo narumi sentándose con ellos.

mIkan se sentó alado de hotaru y yuu tobita.

-primera pregunta a-dice narumi pensando a quien preguntarle- hotaru, que te gustaría hacer con tu poder?-pregunta narumi.

-uchm, construir más cosas-dice hotaru siendo cortante.

-ach, um, bueno-dice narumi-ahora vamos con-vuelve a decir narumi pensando a quien preguntarle.- sumiré, que quisiera ser de aquí a 5 años?-pregunto narumi.

-yo, pues, creo que ser una profesora profesional- respondió sumiré algo penosa.

-okey, eso estaría muy bien y como que'-pregunta narumi a sumiré.

-pues, creo que en la academia no- responde sumiré en tono burlo-so.

-och, okey, te lo pierdes- le sonríe narumi-ahora ach- piensa narumi volteando a ver a todos- natsume-kun, que quisieras hacer cuando seas mayor de edad?-pregunta narumi sonriéndole.

-salir de esta porquería-responde natsume mientras cerraba los ojos.

-um…b-bueno-dice natsume -ahora…veamos a quien-dice parando su vista en mikan.- mikan que es lo que quieres hacer en tu vida?-pregunta narumi.

-p-pues-dice mikan nerviosa- terminar mis estudios, después, si um..-paro para pensar- tener muchas amistades, ser mejor y fuerte y..um-dice mientras seguía pensando voltio a ver a los demás y vio que todos la miraban excepto natsume y mikan se puso roja de –p-pues, si llegara a pasar..c-c-casarme. Dijo avergonzada.

-Casarte?-dicen los demás confundidos.

-casarte?, que es casarte?-pregunto narumi.

Mikan se confundió- pues, casarse, cuando dos personas se unen en matrimonio-dijo mikan avergonzada.

Matrimonio?-preguntaron los demás confundido-que es eso?-dijeron otros.

-no saben que es casarse y matrimonio?-pregunto mikan levantando la voz asombrada.

-no-responden todo hasta narumi confundidos.

-a ver cuenta mikan- le dice narumi sonriéndole.

-enserio, no saben?-pregunto confundida.

-enserio, en serio-dijo la mayoría.

-sus padres no se casaron?-pregunto muy confundida y extraña mikan.

-nuestros papas, casarse?-preguntaron con extrañes algunos.

-pues que es casarse?-pregunto sumiré.

-wou, no saben que es matrimonio y casarse?-piensa mikan–no lo puedo creer-vuelve a pensar-_**Difícil de creerlo**_-vuelve a pensar la chica confundida y asombrada -sorprendida.-bueno pues les contare-les dijo mikan- cuando dos personas están tan enamoradas-dijo cuando de pronto noto que todos le ponían interés a lo que decían- estos para dar el segundo paso de tener relaciones, debe dar el hombre el primer paso, pedir la mano a la chica que ama, como hace esto? Compra un par de hermosos aniños, uno para él y uno para ella, luego antes de darle el aniño tiene que hacer una hermosa cita o salida, la cual cuando vea el chico a la chica muy feliz, este se inca frente a ella le agarra la mano y saca el anillo y le pregunta- quieres casarte con migo?, si la chica verdaderamente lo ama dirá que si, así ponen una fecha para su boda, boda es lo mismo de casarse, cuando llega la fecha de su boda, alguien le lee los votos, que son votos,? Son palabras de promesas, que siempre se amaran y cuidaran uno de otro, luego el que esta leyendo los votos dice el nombre de el chico primeramente por ejemplo, Juan Manuel moreno Mendoza acepta a Miriam ckaren lujosa centeno como su esposa, para protegerla amarla siempre y pasar siempre hasta que la muerte los separé?, el chico responde acepto, y el que leyó los votos le dice lo mismo a la mujer, y ella acepta, así el que leyó los votos les dice, puede ponerle los anillos de unión, el hombre le pone el anillo a su amada y su amada a su amado ósea al hombre luego el que leyó los votos les dice, puede besar a la novia, el hombre la besa para ya casarse. Al darle el beso de unión, los dos se pertenecen, al hombre le pertenece la mujer con quien se caso y la mujer le pertenece el hombre con quien se caso, así ya es de su propiedad. Así después de la boda, tienen su luna de miel, se van a un hermoso lugar solos, sin nadie que los acompañe a pasar dos o tres eses juntos, para divertirse, convivir y pues tener intimidad entre las dos personas, y así regresan y buscan un hermoso lugar donde vivir y tener hijos-les dijo mikan muy entretenida ayudo a todos muy interesados por lo que ella les decía-y eso es matrimonio, boda y casarse.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaach-dijeron todos.

Natsume también estaba poniendo atención pero con los ojos cerrados.

-entonces tu te quieres llegar a casar?-le pregunto narumi- yo no sabía eso mikan- le sonríe.

-ni yo-le dijo uno.

-yo tampoco- otros comentaron.

-eso se puede hacer aquí-`pregunto terran.

-pues el matrimonio es para todos.- dijo mikan.

-sabes mikan, esto lo hacen en tu ciudad?-pregunto narumi

-sí, claro que si-dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-entonces comentare esto con todos los de la academia y fuera de ella-sonrió narumi.

Al terminarse la clase…

-sakura es verdad lo del matrimonio?-pregunto sumiré.

-sí, es muy hermoso enserio-dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-genial, yo me quiero casar- dijo sumiré algo sonrojada.

-con quien?-pregunta mikan.

-c-c-c-con, p-pues, no se-dijo sumiré toda roja.

-pues serás muy feliz- le dice mikan sonriéndole.

…-aun no puedo creer que nunca supieran de matrimonio-pensó mikan- entonces quiere decir que tuvieron hijos fuera de el matrimonio?-se pregunto mikan confundida.

-ahora que me acuerdo, mis abuelos, como estarán?-se pregunto mikan sacando su celular.-cierto, los mensajes de ella, y lo que me dijo, serán verdad?-pensó mikan confundida- como le hare?- pensó- debería preguntarle a narumi-sensei si es verdad todo esto?-volvió a pensar.

Natsume y luca salieron del salón después de que las clases se terminaron.

Luego mikan salió del salón.. Cuando salió del edificio empezó a caminar….

-todas las misiones serán tan agotadores?-pensó mientras caminaba..

Pasaron minutos y mikan le dio toda una vueltesota a un bosque cansándose y parando en un árbol. Le era familiar, pero pues ahora en vez de sentarse a la sombra del árbol, lo trepo… se sentó en un tronco y empezó a escuchar música conectando los audífonos a su celular para luego ponérselos..y emmpezo a cantar ( creo en ti-rojo)

**Ya no puedo seguir asi,**

**detenido, pensando en ti...**

**Argumentos pueden venir**

**pero sigo confiando en ti,**

**solo en ti:**

**CORO:**

**Creo en ti, creo en ti**

**creo en el amor que salvo mi vida**

**Ya no puedo esconderlo mas,**

**me voy a desintoxicar.**

**Y si el cielo puede escuchar,**

**cada dia voy a cantar,**

**a cantar.**

**CORO:**

**Creo en ti, creo en ti**

**creo en el amor que salvo mi vida.**

**Y a mi nunca me va a importar,**

**la etiqueta que me quieran dar.**

**Solo vivo para estar aqui,**

**para amar a quien me hiso creer**

**Tu verdad siempre me hace volar,**

**en lo alto me gusta bailar.**

**Ya encontre el motivo de vivir**

**aunque tenga que morir.**

**Na ra na na**

**na ra na na**

**na ra na na**

**na ra na na...**

**Inverti todo lo que soy**

**nada va a detener mi amor**

**Inverti todo lo que soy**

**nada va a detener mi amor...**

**No no no!**

**Creo en ti...**

Mientras mikan cantaba…. Natsume rondaba cercas de hay, tenía pensado ir hacia ´su árbol´ y cuando mientras se acercaba a su árbol, escucho una voz, se le era familiar. El ya sabía quien era, así que la siguió…le vino a la ente que de seguro estaba en ´su árbol´, cuando llego hasta ´su árbol´ acertó mikan estaba arriba de ´su árbol´

Tss-dijo natsume-esta tonta-pensó, luego sonrió maliciosamente, y de pronto escucho la letra de la canción…-ja-dijo en tono burlo-so al escuchar una parte de la letra para luego trasladarse a donde ella estaba..de pronto natsume se traslada tras otro tronco cercas de mikan.

Mikan seguía cantando a todo lo que daba sin darse cuenta de que el chico estaba a un lado de ella, pero la distraída traía los ojos cerrados.

Natsume se acerco a ella lentamente, y acerco sus labios a su oreja, luego su mano la condujo cercas a el cable de el audífono que estaba en su oído derecho, y se lo quito, al quitarcelo leste le grito- que haces en mi árbol'-grito natsume haciendo que la chica diera un saldo de gran susto y un grito en el cual su corazón latió a todo lo que daba, la chica se estaba resbalando y este la agarro de la blusa jalándola para que no callera.

-no seas tan dramática- le dijo serio natsume.

-d-d-d-d-dramática?-grito mikan- p-p-pero que te pasa?-le dice haciendo un puchero con sus cachetes- eres muy cruel hyuuga- dice mikan quitándose los audífonos- porque me asustas asi?-le pregunta.

-estas en mi árbol- le dijo cerio natsume recargándose en el tronco.

-que no lo compartes?-pregunto mikan inflando sus machetitos.

- no con alguien como tu- responde natsume.

-sabes?, eres muy malo-dice mikan guardando su celular y audífonos- entonces me ire a mi lugar secreto- le dice sacándose la lengua.

-la que no quería enamorarse, cantando ese tipo de canción, que tontada- comento natsume.

-e-e-escuchaste?-dijo mikan muy avergonzada-e-eso s-solo es una c-canción hyuuga, n-nada importante con migo-dijo mikan.

-como, sea bájate de mi árbol-dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

Mikan no le contesto y empezó a bajar con mucho cuidado el árbol, aunque mikan no sabia como bajar arboles solo trepar, entonces a punto de saltar, la tonta se resvalo y cayo diretco al piso dando un grito..

-aaaaaaaach-grito mikan mientras caída.

Natsume escucho su grito y se asustooo abrió sus ojos y vio a mikan en el piso, este bajo tele-tranportandoce hacia ella.

Mikan cayo de frente, natsume la hagarro de los hobros y la voltio. Pero noto que esta reia.

-aaajajajajaajaja, wuju,jajajajaja- reía mikan aparte de dolor, por lo ridículo que se vio caer desde arriba.

Natsume se confundió, y miraba el golpazo que tenía en su frente, hasta que la soltó de los hombros.

-jjejeje, tenían razón mis abuelos, no intentar brincar de un árbol si no sabes coo bajarlo, jajajaja- dijo mikan levantándose a risas..(PAAAAAZ)

Aaaauuch-dijo mikan recibiendo un zape de natsume.

-eres una tardada- le dijo serio.

-jeje, que cruel natsume-dijo parando de reír mikan.- es que solo se trepar arboles pero no se bajarlos, para ti de seguro es fácil tienes el tele-transportación-le dijo mikan sobándose la frente por la caída que se dio.

-baje por nada tonta braguitas de ffresas- le dice natsume poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza.

-b-b-b-b-b-braaaguitaaas d-d-de f-f-freessaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?-gritaa mikan poniéndose roja de pies a cabeza.-iiiiidioooootaaaaaaaaaaaa, como te atreves pervertido a mirarmelaaaas-le grita mikan saliendo de sus orejas humo.

-no , te equivocas una ves mas, tu me las mostraste en tu caída- le dijo natsume serio y tono de burla.

- tonto ojos rasgados- dijo mikan poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

-escoba vieja-dice natsume serio.

-esco…um….torpe-le dice mikan sonrojada.

-cabello de trapeador-le dice natsume cerrando sus ojos.

-trapeadoor?-dice mikan- gato de mala suerte-dice mikan.

-tonta gallina- dice el chico ojos carmesí.

- pat..-dice mikan sin acabar por que fue callada por la mano de natsume.

por Dios que pelea más tonta-dijo natsume soltando un suspiro, quitando la mano de la boca de mikan .

-t-t-u empezaste- dijo mikan algo nerviosa.

-fuiste tu-dijo el de ojos carmesí.

-no, tu-dijo la chica.

-tu- dijo el chico alzando su voz.

-que tuu-dice mikan volteándolo a mirar.

-como sea- dice natsume para finalizar y sentarse a la sombra del árbol.

De pronto el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte, y las nubes a moverse para tapar el sol, el sonido de los arboles se escuchaba como el cantar de las aves cerca de ellos. y quedaron minutos de silencion, mikan miraba el cielo y natsume estaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados...

-sabes?-dijo mikan mientras se sentaba a lado de el.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..Continuara….<strong>

**otra Ves!, Besooos!**


	23. Capitulo 23,Nuestra Charla Imposible

**Hola, hoy es otro dia.**

**y qui les djeo este capitulo.**

**aclaraciones; No me pertenece nada u,u. solo mi imaginacion, quiero decirles que me inscribi a un concurso de dibujo. deseenme suerte. ;D**

**aaa, antes que nada, este capitulo y el que estoy haciendo van dedicados a mi fan! Lady Bat ;)(L)Teee quiero muchoo Happy Brithday!C":**

**un gran saludo a toodos.;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #23- nuestra charla en "su arbol"...iMPOSIBLE..<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sabes?-dice mikan sentándose a lado de el<strong>.- gracias por ayudarme ayer hyuuga- le dice mikan sonriéndole. - nunca me a gustado que me vean llorar, pero tú eres la primera persona a la que no logre parar mi llanto- le dice mikan.

.-

.-

-el silencio parecía aver gobernado, pero no lo logro..

-sabes una cosa?,-dice mikan- nunca conocí a mi padre, tal vez desde muy bebe, pero no a una edad que mi cerebro recuerde, tal vez ni siquiera me conoció cuando nací, solo sé que el también hacia misiones, me lo dijeron mis abuelos, se siente feo no conocer a mi padre, almenas mi mama me dio el amor que pudo darme que él nunca me dio…viví a lado de mi mama momentos hermosos compartidos, hasta los 10 años ya no supe mas de ella, desde que recuerdo e vivido con mis abuelos..pero eh sido Feliz, a su lado, los amo demasiado, me doy la idea de que ellos son mis padres, cuando los extraño les digo papas, cuando sola me siento, voy y les doy un abrazo, sabes, tengo un collas solo con la foto de mi mama y de mi papa-le dijo mikan en tono normal y algo alegre..

-a que viene todo esto?-le pregunta natsume

-c-cierto, no se por qué te lo digo, creo que quería expresarlo- le sonríe mikan a natsume mientras se ponía la mano en su cuello sacando el collar.-mira ellos son mis padres- le dice mikan voltiando hacia natsume y haercandoce rostro a rostro para mostrarle el collar a natsume.

De pronto natsume hiso un sonido medio raro cuando mikan se le hacerco mucho para mostrar la foto de sus padres.

-mira-le vuelve a decir mikan.

Natsume ve la imagen de el collar y si ve que el padre es alice y la madre es humanoide, mientras veían la imagen a natsume le llego un aroma a chocolate muy rico proveniente de el cuello de mikan. Y este voltio a mirarla.

-p-proviene de ella-penso algo tenso.

De pronto mikan voltio a ver a natsume, se puso algo nerviosa, pero luego su mirada se dirigió a su cabello, noto que este tenía una basurita.

-och, nat..d-digo hyuuga ,tienes una…-decía mikan en lento mientras movió su brazo para quitar la basurita.

El ambiente se puso raro.

-que va a ser la tonta-pensaba natsume sin detenerla.

-listo, traías una basurita hyuuga- le dice mikan sonriéndole de cercas.

Natsume abre sus ojos al ver la hermosa sonrisa de mikan

- jamás la avía visto de cercas- pensó natsume.

-ne! Hyuuga, las misiones que has hecho son muy difíciles?-pregunto la inocente creatura .

.-

-hay misiones, demasiado fáciles, por lo cual a ti se te harán difíciles niñata-le dice natsume pegándole otro zape.

-aach,, que malo. –decía mikan sobándose el zape que le dio este chico- tal vez no se me hagan difíciles hyuuga, depende no crees?-le dice mikan seria- puede y lo paso normal a como tú, claro ya que soy tu compañera- le dice mikan.

-desgraciadamente-dice natsume cerrando sus ojos.

-desgraciadamente?.-dice susurrando mikan-desgraciadamente que hyuuga?-pregunta la distraída.

-uchm-dice natsume- desgraciadamente-para para luego decir en tono burlo-so las siguientes palabras- me tocaste tu- dice poniéndose sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-desgraciadaente?... –piensa mikan en voz-me tocaste tu-dice aun sin comprender..

.1..2..3...4...5..6..7..8...9.…natsue se puso la mano en la frente.

-esta tonta aun no comprende-pensó-idiota-susurro.

-idiotaa?-grito mikan enojada.

.mikan seguía pensando..

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach, ya entendí-dijo en tono normal-queeeeeeeeeeee?-grita la tonta distraída-porque eres tan malo con migo-´por fin comprendió ´mikan.

-eres una tonta incomprensible-comenta natsume en el silencio.

-i-incomprensible?-piensa mikan en tono bajo-incomprensible?-vuelbe a decir bajando su rostro.

Natsume voltio a verla.

-le habre hecho algo con esa palabra?-pensó.

-tienes razón, soy incomprensible, porque soy diferente, porque no me quieren entender-dijo mikan triste-pero eso que tiene, me vale, soy yo, y seré siempre yo, aunque las personas me digan esa palabra, y me digan eres incomprensible, yo me comprenderé.-dice levantando su rostro y animándose ella sola.

Natsume se sorprendió a lo que dijo, ella sola se daba ánimos, para seguir adelante, eso le sorprendió a natsume haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera algo raro pero a las ves tranquilas.

-yo lo quise decir de esa manera tonta-le dice natsume serio.

-no pero hay personas que si- le dice mikan-al menos doy gracias que tu no me digas así- le vuelve a decir sonriéndole.-sabes? Es una cosa que me agrada de mi, el no rendirme y seguir adelante, pero el también entender a las personas y tenerles igualdad, apoyarlas y querer ser su amida a ustedes los alices y a los otros humanoides como les llaman, espero hacer una gran diferencia y haiga igualdad entre todos-le dice mikan volteando a ver hacia el cielo hermoso. En el cual ya estaba atardeciendo.

Natsume se sintió extraño, a lo que ella dijo, no extraño de la manera mala y fea, si no extraño sorprendido de una buena manera a lo que ella le dijo.

-.

-otra vez el silencio.

.-

.-

-y cuando crees que nos den nuestra primera misión como equipo?-pregunta mikan cambiando rápido de tema.

-si que progresas- le dice natsume con una mirada amable- lo de la misiones no sé, cuando llegara, solo sé que debes estar siempre alerta a lo que pase en las misiones-le dice natsume algo serio.

-nos ayudaremos como equipo verdad?-pregunto la chica castaña.

-deja de hacer preguntas tontas-dice el chico pegándole otro zape.

-aach-dice la chica sobándose una vez más la cabeza- esto se te hará una mala costumbre. Le dijo volteando a ver a natsume.

de lejos los espiaba hotaru, luca nogi yuu tobita.

-que tanto estarán hablando?-pregunto yuu tobita.

-sssh-dijo hotaru para que los chicos no lso escucharan.

luca y hotaru estaban muy interesado en esos dos chicos sentados bajo aquel árbol. los tres se preguntaban de que hablaran..Solo se quedaron ahí el cielo se nublo...

-wou, parece que va a empezar a llover- dijo mikan voltiando hacia el cielo.-a-adónde vas?-pregunta mikan volteando ver a natsume pues se avia levantado de donde estaba sentado.

-me voy a mi habitación- respondió serio el chico... de pronto al terminar natsume de decir estas palabras el cielo trono (traaaaskttraagcht)(ustedes de entienden XD)

-aaaaaaaach-semi grito mikan asustada- e-e-espe...(traaaaskttraagcht)...aach, espérame- grito mikan levantándose rápido y corriendo alado de natsume.

hotaru luca y yuu tobita, se fueron rápido antes de que estos los miraran... mientras caminaban directo a su edificio, no hablaron, solo el silencio y el gran viento los acompañaban mientras estos caminaban.

-a donde ira?-pregunto yuu tobita.

-de seguro a su edificio- dijo luca nogi..

de pronto..

-ustedes tres que hacen hay escondidos?-pregunto sumire semi gritando

-shhhh- le dijo hotaru tapándole la boca junto con luca.

-ahahsjsa..nspdhsi..sht.-era lo único que se escuchaba de sumire por que aun le tenían tapada la boca.

-callate- le susurro hotaru. para destaparle la boca.

-aah-dijo sumire con un gran suspiro- que hacen porque susurran?-pregunto desconcertada sumire.

-solo mira-apunto hotaru a los dos chicos de enfrente.

sumire miro y se enojo.

-queeeeeeee?-grita, levantándose. Cuando de pronto los tres le taparon la boca y la aventaron hacia el piso.

mikan y natsume no habían escuchado su grito.

cuando llegaron al edificio... cada quien se fue a su habitación, peor antes de entrar..

-gracias hyuuga por escuchar una ves más mis expresiones-le sonrió mikan a natsume pero este no le contesto.

...(traaaaskttraagcht)...trono el cielo una vez mas..mikan estaba asustada se dirigió trotando, bueno más bien corriendo hacia la ventana para taparla con las cortinas, al parecer no le gustaba mirar los truenos. y luego hacia la otra ventana.. Después se puso su bata, color roja que le quedaba muy corta como 8 o 9 cm arriba de la rodilla. Después se soltó el cabello.

-no lo puedo creer, hablamos los dos-decia la chica muy sorprendida- genial, espeoro y siga mejorando nuestra comunicacion cada dia- pensaba alegre mikan- aun no lo puedo creer, no fue una charla bien pero ni mal, fue entre...un...entre... las dos? ..creo- decia mikan mientras hagarraba la mochila, y saco la tarea que le dejaron para de una vez hacerla. se dirigió al segundo piso, y se sentó en un escritorio, prendió la computadora y empezó hacer la tarea...mientras en la habitación de natsume...veamos que hiso cuando entro..

pdv de natsume.

avente las llaves a la mesa chica enfrente de el sillón, después me desabroche los botones de la camisa para luego quitármela...este día se me hiso tan extraño, no regrese enojado, molesto, cansado, agotado, arto. no hoy no me sentí así ni regrese a mi habitación, fue raro y extraño, no de una manera mala ni fea..era perturbarte no saber la palabra de cómo me sentía... esa chica al estarla escuchando parecía radio, no dejaba de hablar o era cuando le cambias de estación, que rápido empieza otro tema o lo cambia... es una tonta... persona. es un idiota, de seguro trama algo, y esta chica no sabe que el se está aprovechando de su inocencia. que tonta distraída... su oloroso aroma me invadió...chocolate...aun huele a su aroma...porque pienso tanto en ella en este momento, solo es una fastidio, una molestia tonta distraída... aun que, a pasado por tanto, y yo que pensaba...pensaba muchas cosas sobre la misión que ella hiso. de las más de 15 piedras de poder que persona le pidio.. preguntas como.

-porque habrá pedido esas piedras?, porque no solo es para que no nos ataquen, es para algo más.

-para que las ocuparan?

-quien se lo pidió?.. y mas..

son unos estúpidos, solo espero que **Aoi** este a salvo y no la ayeen, es lo único que me queda y más importa protegerla de todo aparte de luca... los protegeré.. porque aun en la academia dentro de ella es un peligro y a nadie se le puede confiar..

fin de pdv...

en la dirección.

-señor directo, me mando a llamar-pregunto un joven con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. muy guapo. de 19 anos.

-asi es Kazumi Yukihira - levanta el rostro el chico director- no sabes nada sobre un familiar tuyo verdad?-pregunta riendo sinico el director.

-familiar, no tengo ni uno en la academia-dijo el chico algo enojado- soy en único de mi edad en este lugar- dice algo confundido y serio.

- te acuerdas de tu tío sumory suke?-le pregunto el director.

-sí, eso que tiene que ver, ya supieron si está vivo?-pregunto algo confundido el chico.

-no aun no, pero él nos estuvo ocultando un gran secreto todo este tiempo hasta cuando desapareció en la misión-le dijo sínico el director al chico.

-no entiendo señor director- dice el chico algo molesto.

-ocultaba una relación con una humanoide, dejándola embarazada-dijo el director dejando de mover su silla.

-eech?, como?-pregunto el chico sorprendido y aun confundido.

-sí, y adivina, el embarazo atrajo a una creatura mitad humanoide y mitad alice.- le dice sonriéndole.

-que me quiere decir con esto?-pregunta el chico algo enojado, mientras afuera seguía lloviendo y tronando.

-tienes una prima, y lo mejor es que esta en esta academia- le dijo el director sonriéndole.

-prima?, en esta academia, mitad humana mitad alice?-pensó confuso.

-quieres que te diga su nombre y en que esta?-le pregunto el director.

-si- afirmo el joven.

-sakura mikan, 3ro de secundaria-le dijo el director- esto se tenía que saber tarde o temprano, pero era mejor que te lo dijera antes de que pasara algún riesgo- dijo el director volteando hacia la ventana...

...en la habitación de mikan..la pobre chica inocente estaba acostada en su cama enredada en la cobija y sabana tapándose con una almohada sus orejas para no escuchar los estruendosos truenos de el cielo.

-Me acuerdo cuando a ya, tronaba el cielo por la noche, mi abuelita entraba a mi habitacion y se quedaba con migo toda la noche para que yo durmiera tranquila y sin miedo- decía la chica en voz soltando un suspiro de necesidad/ como los extraño-dijo mikan mientras de uno de sus ojos cayo una lagrima.

* * *

><p><strong>Fina!<strong>

**espero y este capitulo les guste enserio.**

**al parecer mikan no sabe nada de ni un familiar, solo de sus abuelos y aun no se anima la chica a ver si es verdad lo que la chica shisumek o shisumisek, o esa cosa, yo fui la que le invente el nombre y ni escribirlo puedo xd, bueno lo que ella le dijo para que supiera si es verdad o no que le han bloqueado su cel para que no se comunique con nadie fuera de la academia, u,u y que bien natsume pronuncia el nombre d esu hermana menor en sus pensamiento auu, que hermosooooo. se hacerlo mejor.**

**un besooteee!**


	24. Capitulo 24, La Pijamada Del Terror

holaa!

antes quiero decir que este capitulo se lo dedico con carino a mi fan (one) Lady Bat ;)

espero y te guste este capitulo.

un gran saludo a todos y por supuesto a ti amiga :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #24 La pijamada del Terror D;<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al día siguiente en el salón.<strong>_

-Buenoos diaas- grita la chica castaña.

-sacúdete los pies antes de entrar al salón- le dijo sumiré.

-si, si es lo que hago no miras? 7.7- le dice mikan algo seria.

-mikan-chan dormiste bien anoche?-le dice yuu tobita.

-algo, por los truenos imposible, tuve que escuchar música casi toda la noche para no escuchar los espantosoooo0Oos (bostezote) truenos de la tormenta-dijo mikan soban doce uno de sus ojos.

-jaja se nota que batallaste- le dice terran.

-tuve que desayunar en mi habitación, pues sabía que el lodo por la cafetería me dejaría atorada- dijo mikan en forma burlesca.- och, cierto- pensó mikan volteando a ver a hotaru- que tanto estará haciendo- se pregunto..mikan se diriguio hacia donde estaba hotaru.- hotaruuu, que tanto haces con esa máquina?-le pregunto mikan.

- sigue teniendo fallas, y no me gusta eso de mis maquinas- dijo hotaru seria.

- eres fantástica hotaru- le sonríe mikan.- quieres comer con migo al terminar la clase hotaru_/le pregunto toda alegre mikan.

- si, si en la cafetería hoy hay pollo frito claor que voy- dijo seria hotaru.

-genial hoy hay- le dice mikan sonriéndole y dando una vuelta a su eje, para luego irse a sentar..

Al terminarse las clases..

-hotaruuuu, vamos, vamos a comer juntas- corre mikan hacia hotaru, pero esta le pega un súper bakaso- hotaruuu, eres muy cruel- dice la chica tirada en el piso soban/doce su cabeza..

Hotaru, mikan y yuu tobita fueron a comer juntos.

Luca nogi y natsume se fueron a pasear juntos.

Mientras mikan y hotaru caminaban hacia la cafetería, alguien las espiaba, era un chico escondido en un árbol, tenía un gorro negro, con mascara, que solo le tapaba los ojos un pantalón gris, y una blusa negra, tenia guantes y una capa, cabello rojizo, mientras las miraba caminar a las dos, este sonrió malicioso y en segundos desapareció.

Al terminar de comer, mikan invito a hotaru a dormir con ella esta noche, hotaru acepto, pero mikan no solo invito a hotaru si no a anna y a shella.

-entonces quieren o no quieren?-pregunta mikan a las 3 chicas.

-yo si-responde anna.

-yo tambien- dice shella.

Hotaru solo afirma con la cabeza mientras comía papitas.

…..al anochecer….en la habitación de mikan…

-cual película quieren mirar?-pregunto mikan.

- una romántica- dijeron las dos chicas.

-una de terror- decía hotaru seria.

-bueno, primero la romántica y después la de terror- dice mikan sonriéndoles mientras ponía las palomitas en el microondas.

-bueno ,cual película romántica eligieron?-grita mikan desde la cocina.

-Un amor para recordar- grita anna y shella.

-un amor para recordarte?-se pregunta mikan- aach, ya me acorde- piensa sacando las palomitas y poniéndolas en un recipiente grande.

Mikan deja las palomitas en la mesa frente al sillón y apaga las luces para irse a sentar con sus amigas y disfrutar de la película..

Paso ya una hora y anna esta lagrimeando.

-hay, se va a morir la muchacha no es justo- dijo anna mientras le salían lagrimas con voz tristona.

-ya no seas tan, tan llorona anna- le dice shellan.

- y tú que shellan?, tu también estas llorando- le dice anna algo enojada y triste.

-ssh- dice hotaru para que se callaran.

Al terminarse la película, empezaron a elegir la de terror.

-cual van a elegir entonces?-pregunta mikan.

-esta- dice hotaru ensenándoles la película.

-e-e-e-esaa?-pregunta mikan toda asustada.

-esa da mucho miedo mikan?-pregunta anna.

-s-s-i, n-no la e t-terminado de ver a la mitad la deje de ver porque da muchísimo miedo- dijo mikan asustada con una almohada en sus piernas.

-esta-vuelve a decir hotaru sacando la película de un amor para recordar de la DVD para poner terror en silent hill.

-bueno, chicas prepárense para temblar del terror- dijo mikan

al poner la película, a los primero minutos comenzó normal peor ya pasando de los primero minutos, anna y shellan tenían una almohada entre sus brazos.

-que feo, pobre- susurraba shellan algo impactada.

-lo sé, yo como madre jamás dejaría en manos de alguien como ella a mi hija-dijo anna con miedo.

-ssh- dijo hotaru callándolas para seguir viendo entretenida la película.

al pasar la media hora, lo que era anna y shellan estaban súper espantadas, a cada rato se tapaban los ojos con las almohadas, y mikan si también estaba con miedo, pero no tanto como estas dos. al pasar ya más de 30 mn shellan dio un grito.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaach-grito shellan levantándose muy asustada.

- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA-grita anna de el gran susto que shellan hiso. que se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación de mikan gritando como loca.

-espera anna,-grita mikan levantandoce asustada de el suelo.

-que paso shellan por que asustas?-le pregunta mikan volteándola a ver toda asustada.

-se estaba poniendo interesante-dice hotaru seria.

-e-e-es que a-algo me jaloo el cabello- dice estérica shellan toda nerviosa y respirando rapido por el susto.

-anna- grita mikan- para, todo fue un error- le grita mikan saliendo de la habitación..

los gritos se escucharon hasta la habitación de natsume, pues estaba frente a la de ella, y este se despertó.

-qué pasa?-se pregunto por los dos gritos, y una voz que se le hacía familiar.

natsume se levanto de su cama y salió.

-hey, callence- dice serio natsume .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaach-se escucha otro grito de shellan

-q-q-quee sucede?-grita mikan.

-y-y-y-ya q-quítenla q-q-quee miedo- dice shellan saliendo de la habitación con los oídos tapados por sus manos del miedo que traia.

-cállense-grita natsume - tontas locas-dice en voz natsume enojado.

-dejen de gritar,- dice mikan.- no somos tontas locas, es que se asustaron por una peli..cu...la- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver, primero rápido y asustada y luego lento y asombrada, pues natsume no tenia camisa-oooch- pensó mikan mirando su musculoso pecho no exagerado con algo de interes.

-que tanto ves pervertida?-pregunta burlándose natsume levantando una ceja coqueto.

-n-n-n-no ss-soy p-pervertida -dice mikan sonrojándose y volteando a otra parte-idiota-susurra.

-como sea, cállense, y no vuelvan a enfadar con sus latosos gritos- dice natsume mirando de pies a cabeza a mikan con lentitud, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas que un tomate, y se bajara unla bata hasta donde pudo que le quedaba casi a 9 cm mas arriba de la rodilla, osea que se le miraba la pierna bien formada.

-p-p-pervertido, q-que miras?- le grita mikan toda enojada, sonrojada y avergonzada por como la vio natsume.

-ja- fue lo único que natsume dijo para luego cerrar la puerta eh irse a dormir.

-este tonto- pensó mikan aun sonrojada- es un pervertido tonto, tonto, tontazo- vuelve a pensar mientras de sus oidos sale humo de la vergüenza,enojada y sonrojada que esta, luego volta en segundos a ver a shellan- em...um...eto..ach..em.y..um..y hotaru?-pregunta mikan cambiando rápido de tema.

-e-está adentro, a ella le gusta ese tipo de películas, por eso no le tiene tanto miedo- dice shellan, dando fuertes respiros.

- voy por anna, tu quédate aquí shellan- le dice mikan mientras se da la vuelta. para buscar a su amiga.

al bajar las escaleras ve que anna esta en una de las esquinas.. mikan se asusta un poco mientras bajaba el ultimo escalón.

-a-anna?-pregunta asustada mikan-estas bien?-le pregunta acercándose mas a ella.

-y-yo, le temo a esas películas- dice la pobre anna sonrojada de la vergüenza y con miedo.

-jem, pero sabes?, esas películas no son reales,-le dice mikan tocándole el hombro- vamos volvamos si?-le dice mikan sonriéndole y ayudarla a levantarse.

-okey, -dice anna levantándose..

mikan y anna subieron y entraron a la habitación de mikan. Cuando entraron, no estaban las chicas, la tele estaba prendida dando aun la película aunque a veces se borraba la imagen y la luz apagada.

-h-hotaruu?-grita mikan en su habitación.

-d-donde están?-pregunta anna asustada mientras estaba recargada en la varilla de la entrada de mikan que aun la puerta no estaba cerrada.

mikan de pronto voltio hacia anna, y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, sus labios también se abrieron, alguien estaba atrás de anna.

-que ocurre mikan, te pasa algo?-pregunto anna sin saber qué.

de pronto mikan levanto la mano apuntando tras de anna ,y mikan intento hablar de el susto.

-a-a-aaanna-dijo mikan toda nerviosa y asustada.

Hasta que anna de pronto abrió sus ojos, pues ahora miro a alguien tras de mikan, esta se sorprendió y levanto su brazo apuntando a mikan

-m-m-mikan-dijo anna muy asustada, pues la persona tras de ella tenía una capa oscura que le tapaba el rostro. y la persona tras de anna tenia cara de monstro.

de pronto las dos chicas sintieron una mano en sus hombros.

Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaach-gritaron las dos chicas, cayendo desmayada anna y mikan sale corriendo de la habitación toda loca y estérica. Hasta que el monstruo(chica) que estaba afuera de la habitación sujeto a mikan con fuerza haciéndola caer al piso.

AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaach-grita mikan del susto.

...

natsume escucha el grito de mikan y se levanta caminando rápido hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió, mikan estaba en el piso llorando halado de ella hotaru quitándose la máscara.

-que les sucede-se pregunto natsume con cara de enojado cerrando la puerta una ves mas- estas estúpidas, no me dejan dormir- susurro natsume muy molesto.

...

así termino la noche, hotaru y shellan estaba durmiendo tranquila mientras que anna y mikan estaban muy asustadas esa noche...

* * *

><p><strong>...Fin...<strong>

**.! pues a mi me encanto este capitulo les digo por que algo comoe sto paso en la vida real y me apso a mi con mi otra hermana D;**

**besotes.**


	25. Capitulo 25,Nuestro Traje De Mision

**HOLA,**

**COMO ESTAN?**

**AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPEOR Y LES GUSTE.**

**aclaraciones; no me pertenece nada u,u**

**SALUDOOOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #25-Nuestro Traje de Mision.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, despertaron temprano las chichas de la pijamada y se arreglaron para ir a las clases de estudio. Al terminar de arreglarse y desayunar juntas, se dirigieron hacia las clases.<p>

-anoche fue un completo terror- dice shellan riéndose un poco.

-natsume-san a de estar muy enojado- dijo anna algo preocupada.

-pues de hecho ya que salió dos veces de su habitación a gritarnos- dijo mikan en voz regañona.

-sí y tú de mirona- le dice hotaru, haciendo que la chica se pusiera de pies a cabeza roja.

-h-h-ho-ho-hotaruu, n-no, um- dice mikan toda avergonzada.

Cuando llegaron al salón. Hotaru no paro de echarle carilla y mas porque hay estaba natsume con luca.

-hey mira- le susurra hotaru al oído a mikan- el chico cuadros- le dice en forma carrillera.

-hoh-hoh-oh-dije mikan poniéndose roja-cállate- grita mikan toda avergonzada. Hotaru lanzo una sonrisa, al parecer se divertía echándole carilla a mikan.

Llego el maestro y cada quien se fue a sentar en su asiento.

Mikan empezó a dibujar en su cuaderno un rostro.. Rostro , un muchacho.. a natsume se le fue la vista hacia su cuaderno .pero rápido los cerro, Mikan seguía dibujando ahora al terminar su nariz labios y cejas se fue hacia sus ojos…

Al terminar las clases…mikan guardo sus cuadernos, y se levanto rápido yendo hacia hotaru.

-hotaru quieres comer con migo?-le pregunta mikan sonriéndole.

-si es cangrejo si- dijo hotaru.

-genial, pues..hoy no es cangrejo-dijo al principio feliz pensando que si peor al final seria y algo triste.

-mikan-chan y si vamos para el centro un rato?-pregunta yuu tobita acomodandoce sus lentes.

-sii, porque no?-dice toda alegre mikanpvamos hotaru,vamos anna y shellan?-le pregunta mikan a las chicas.

-si claro-afirman shellan y anna mientras hotaru solo se levanta.

-estoy demasiado ocupada- esa fue la respuesta de hotaru.

-um, bueno, -dijo mikan algo seria- eres genial hotaru de seguro harás un nuevo proyecto-sonrió mikan.

Mikan, shellan, anna y yuu tobita se dirigieron hacia el centro a divertirse un rato.

Al diriguierce hacia el centro.

Se encontraron a la vista con. Andou Tsubasa, mikan se asombro, y no espero mas.

-Andou-grita mikan muy alegre.

El chico voltea a ver quien le gritaba.

-Mikan-grita sorprendido el chico de ojso azules con uan estrella en su cachete.- que hacen por aquí?-pregunta el chico.

-estamos de bagos- dijo anna mu y sonriente.

-genial, yo también-dijo tsubasa bajándose un poco el gorro que tenía en su cabeza-saben entonces de el festival que habrá en dos semanas más?-pregunta el chico.

-festival?-pregunta mikan.

-ach , siii –dijo yuu tobita junto con anna y shellan.

-yo no- dice mikan con voz penosa.- de que es el festival?-pregunta la inocente.

-es del dia de pascua-dijo tsubasa sonriéndole.

-pascua, genial-dijo mikan muy alegre.- pero en estos tiempos?-pregunta mikan algo confundida.

-lo que pasa, esque se retraso por problemas-dijo tsubasa serio- y pues lo vamos hacer en dos semanas de este mes-dijo tsubasa a la chica castana.

Los chicos entonces comenzaron a hablar un buen rato sobre el festiva que habrá de pascual.

-pueden venir disfrasados si son los de un rgupo-dijo tsubasa.

-disfrazados?, como conejo huevo?, pero el que no es de un grupo también o solo visita y así?-pregunta mikan bien entrada en la charla.

-pues no los que son visitantes solo vienen con ropa normal, y los que son de un grupo se disfrazan, además habrá cientos de juegos- dijo tsubusa muy contento.

-como que tipo de juegos- pregunto anna.

- por ejemplo, el de la brincolina gigante, ese es nuevo, al entrar a esa brincolina que parece un castillo por fuera, cuando entras esta todo oscuro, y deves escalar paredes llenas de iare con cuidado de no atórate, hasta salir fuera de la brincolina. Es un juego, simplemente un juego de diversión- dijo tsubasa- también estará el de atínale al huevo, el de competencia que quien es el que encuentra más huevos, el de la cuchara y el huevo, también el de que disfraz de huevo o conejo da más risa, cantaran canciones, contaran chistes, habrá comida y bebidas, y más atracciones de diversión-dijo tsubasa muy contento.

-suena muy divertido dijo mikan.

Seguían hablando los 5 chicos y cambiaban a cada rato de tema, duraron así 3 horas mientras le daban ya dos vueltas a el centro completo. Y comían un rico helado. Yuu tobita de vainilla, anna de menta, shellan de fresa, mikan y tsubasa de chispas de chocolate y contaban chistes…

-jajaja, no crei que fueras tan divertida eh inocente-dijo tsubasa entre risas ya que la chica no entendió un chiste que conto este.

-enserio, no entendí-dijo mikan confundida- de que se trato el chiste?-pregunta la inocente, miesntras que shellan yuu tobita y anna se seguían riendo por el chiste que tsubasa conto.

-um- cruzo los brazos mikan- aach, yo se me uno-dijo toda alegre.

-aver cuéntalo-dijo tsubasa tocándole el hombro.

_-pepito llega a la casa todo triste y va hacia donde está su mama y le dice;_

_-mama, mama, en la escuela dicen que estoy muy peludo.-dice pepito todo triste._

_-amor! el perro está hablando- le grita la mama al esposo apuntando a el chico._

-jajajajajajajaja-se empieza a reir tsubasa junto con los demás.

-que buen chiste mikan- dice shellan para seguir riendo.

-jeje- sonríe mikan toda alegre..

Al anochecer, solo quedo mikan y tsubasa hablando y caminando a todas partes.

-entonces, dices que el clima de a ya no se parece a este?-dice tsubasa sonriéndole.

-exacto, esta mejor este clima que el de a ya, en tiempos de calor en mi ciudad es un desastre, bajas 4 kilos si te la pasas todo un día frente al sol.-dijo mikan en tono bromista.

-jajaja, eso le sirve al señor barriga- dice tsubasa riéndole.

-señor barriga, que él no es de el chavo del 8?-pregunta mikan algo confundida eh inocente.

- si, a ver si te sabes este chiste-dice tsubasa riendo sínicamente.

-cuenta, cuenta- dijo mikan viéndose interesante.

-que hacia el chavo del 8 en el baño?-pregunta tsubasa volteándola a ver -ooch, tus ojos?-dice algo asombrado- la línea blanca que traspasa por tu pupila brilla en forma de estrella- dijo todo asombrado.

-jeje, si, lo sé-dice mikan alegre.

- que hermosos ojos-dijo tsubasa volteando la a ver, y haciendo que mikan se sonrojara poco.

-ee-em, g-gracias- le sonríe mikan nuevamente.

-bueno te sabes el chiste o no?-le dice el chico.

-n-no- dice mikan confundida.

-esperando a que salga la popis- dio respuesta al chiste el chico.

-eech?-fue lo que mikan dijo confundida- esperando a que salga la popis?-pregunto.

-hay mikan, -dice tsubasa chocando su mano con su frente.

-popis?-pensó mikan..1..3..6..8...9-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaach, yaaa capte- dijo mikan- jajajajajajajajajja- se empezó a reir la inocente chica.

-jajajajajajaja- tsubasa no se río de su chiste si no de cómo mikan capto a lentitud.

Mikan y tsubasa se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su habitación, este día fue muy divertido para mikan y ya estaban a punto de ser las 7 pm. Hasta que….su celular comenzó vibrar. Pero no solo el de ella. Mikan saco su celular y leyó el mensaje.

_Mensaje._ _De; persona._

_Asunto; tienen una misión, vengan ya así como están, acá les daré su traje correspondido. _

_Fin de mensaje._

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech?-da un semi grito mikan al sorprendente- ya tenemos una misión?-se pregunto mikan.-espera habla de hyuuga y yo?-dijo algo confundida.

Mikan corrió hacia aquel lugar en el cual persona les daba la clase de poder. al llegar, miro que también estaba natsume así que afirmo que la misión ya era de equipo.

-och mikan, ven acércate- dijo persona (rei) su jefe- les mostrare primero sus trajes, y se los pondrán-dijo rei, dirigiéndolos a un salón.

Al entrar este prendió las luces, y frente a ellos había vidrios y tras los vidrios trasparentes trajes, uno de hombre y el otro de mujer. natsume y mikan se sorprendieron.

-natsume este será tu traje-dijo rei abriendo el vidrio trasparente y descolgando el traje.

**El traje de natsume era**;

_Todo negro, el pantalón negro entre brilloso tipo cuero botas sin tacon negras llegaban debajo de la rodilla, una blusa negra igual que el pantalón entre brillosa y tipo cuero que quedaban pegada a su cuerpo, después están los guantes igual a su blusa y pantalón, largos que le tapan el codo, después arriba de la blusa de mangas entre brillosa y tipo cuero se ponía arriba de ella un chaleco, en el cual podía guardar algo, como alguna arma u otra cosa. Para terminar la amoscara, esta mascara tenia orejas de gato, era toda negra al ponerte la mascara podías ver todo sin ni un problema, la máscara en la frente tenía un tipo diamante dibujado color plateado… natsume sin quejarse se puso el traje.._

-y este es el tuyo mikan-le dice rei abriendo el vidrio y sacando su traje.

**El traje de mikan era;**

_Todo negro, el short es negro corto, solo le tapaba media pierna entre brilloso y tipo cuero le quedaba pegado a su pierna bien formada, las botas negras de cuero largas pasando 3 cm arriba de la rodilla, haciéndola lucir sexy con un poco de tacón el cual cuando caminabas no se escuchaban los pasos, la blusa negra entre brillo y tipo cuero le quedaba muy pegada haciendo lucir su hermosa figura, la blusa era con mangas que tapaban medio brazo unos cm antes de llegar al codo, la forma de su blusa hacia distinguir su busto, y su figura, después los guates eran largos llegaban hasta las mangas de la blusa, y por último la máscara, esta era toda negra, pero el delineo de la máscara era gris, esta no tenia orejas, su mascara tapaba sus orejas con un ligero pico. El de ella en vez de chaleco era un cinto alrededor de su cadera el cual también podía colocar cosas en el cinto._

Natsume ya se había terminado de cambiar y esperaba con persona a que mikan saliera.

-valla, esto realmente es fácil de poner- dijo mikan cerrando el ciper de sus botas .

al terminar de cambiarse se coloco la máscara y ella también podía ver sin ni un problema con la máscara. Luego se vio en el espejo, y era sorprendente, su traje.. Mikan de pronto abrió la puerta y salió.

natsume voltio hacia la puerta mirandola salir, el quedo sorprendido a lo que vio. Noto su hermosa figura pero rápido voltio a ver a otra parte con un poco de nervio.

-valla mikan, fiu fiu-dijo persona viéndola de reojo nuevamente- estas bien chula- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-jeje- dijo mikan en bajo tono y con pena y un poco sonrojada.-ahora les diré que deben hacer en la misión- dijo rei dirigiéndolos a otro salón…

**Continuara…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Besooos,reviews Pliis!<strong>

**Las quiero muchismo!**


	26. Capitulo 26,Nuestra Primera mision Part1

**HOLAA!**

**OTRA VES, METO U NSEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESQUE PUEDE Y LLEGUE UN DIA EN EL QUE NO PUEDA METERME A SUBIR UN CAPITULO, ESPERO Y NO PASE ESO D:**

**ESPEOR Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**ADEMAS ACLARACIONES: no me pertenece nada u,u solo la imaginacion que tengo por este anime que me encanta y ya la e visto 3 veces :D el manga tabien aunque solo e llegado al 151 u,u espeor anciosa el 152 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capirtulo #26- nuestra primera mision, Parte 1, el inicio al submarino.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaban los dos tras rei. Mikan voltio a mirar a natsume lo miro de pies a cabeza.<p>

-natsume te queda muy bien el traje-dijo mikan sonriéndole.

Pero natsume no le contesto.

-umm-dijo mikan cruzando sus brazos.

Entran al cuarto y persona prende la computadora que estaba a el lado isquierdo en un escritorio grande.

-muy bien, pongan atención, se pondrán esta máquina en su oído derecho, con eso podrán comunicarse con migo y yo con ustedes. –les dijo rei entregándole las maquinas que parecían bocinas.-lo que harán en la misión, hace meses nos robaron un circuito de memoria, la cual lleva información de los estudiantes y maestros de esta academia, lo robaron hace una semana, lo bueno de esto es que no saben cómo manejar el circuito, así que ustedes irán a quitárselo y traerlo, puede y esta misión dure mucho, pero tienen que recuperar el circuito, es fácil de saber cual circuito, es de memoria como de 11 x 9 cm color verde y lleva la señal de UZT así sabrán que es nuestro circuito- les dijo rei serio.- es en una isla, irán en un submarino, y mis empleados les dirán cuando deben salir al agua. Entienden?-pregunto persona.

-a-agua?-se pregunto mikan nerviosa

-si- afirmo natsume serio contestandole a rei.

-entonces andando-dijo persona levantándose de el asiento.

Salieron en un carro negro fuera de la academia. Ya era noche eran como las 8 pm, de pronto llegaron a una parte en el que habitaba un océano. Y flotando un submarino.

-el traje para andar esta en el submarino de sus tallas, así que no se preocupen..ya entren-les dijo persona serio y luego despidiéndose.

Los chicos entraron dentro del submarino .

Mikan estaba sorprendida nunca había estado en un submarino.

-genial-dijo mikan.

De pronto el submarino se sumergió con fuerza, asiendo que todo adentro se moviera. Mikan se resbalo y cayó al suelo.

-itaaaaai-dijo mikan golpeándose la cabeza con un fierro.

El submarino aun se seguía moviendo con brutalidad. Natsume se sostenía de un tubo para no caer. al terminar de sumergiese totalmente el submarino y parar de moverse brutalmente, mikan intento levantarse pero su bota se atoro en los tubos.

-aa..ii..um- decía mikan intentando zafar su bota de los tubos.

-tonta-dijo natsume incoándose cercas de ella recorrió sus manos hacia la bota de mikan, mikan también tenía sus manos en su bota para zafarla, al momento de poner las manos natsume en la bota de mikan esta movió sus manos hacia el mismo lado en que natsume las pondría, y el toca sus manos, siente la calidez y suavidad de las chicas y delicadas manos de mikan,(ellos se habían quitado los guantes antes de entrar al submarino) mikan sintió la mano grande y fuerte y un poco fría de natsume, pero a la vez suave . al tocarse las manos hubo un momento de silencio. Hasta que natsume agarro con fuerzas la bota de mikan y la jalo hasta que se zafara..

(puum) se zafo pero a la vez por la fuerza mikan se volvió a golpear la cabeza con el tubo .

-iiiitaaii-dijo mikan sobándose su cabeza.

-te tontearas- dijo natsume levantándose y pasando a la siguiente puerta.

Mikan se levanto con cuidado y miro sus manos las unió y se sonrojo un poco mikan por lo que paso. Luego ella también pasó por la siguiente puerta al pasarla se quito la máscara y frente a ella había un chico que no avía visto el tiempo que ha estado en la academia, el chico tenia cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises piel moreno claro. El chico miro de pies a cabeza a mikan.

-o-o-ocurre a-algo?-pregunto mikan algo nerviosa.

-tu debes ser mikan cierto?-le pregunta el chico-eres realmente bonita- le dice sonriéndole.

Mikan se sonroja, y natsume los voltea a ver con una mirada seria.

-g-gracias, y tu eres?-pregunta mikan algo apenada.

- yo , hay perdón, yo soy yukito torochi-le dice el chico.

-como puedo llamarte?-lr epregunta mikan con amabilidad

-yuki, si quieres, sin san ni kun –le dice el chico decidido.

-a-a-dice mikan sonrojándose un poco-o-okey- le sonríe.

-es tu primera misión?-pregunta yuki.

-es la segunda-le contesta mikan.

-a si?, y a sido con natsume-san?-le pregunta yuki.

-no, la primer ala hice sola- le sonríe mikan.

-enserio sorprendente- le dice el chico sonriéndole.

- y tú qué haces en el submarino?- pregunta serio natsume.

- a, pues yo soy un ayudante.-dijo el chico voltiandolo a ver.

Mikan voltea a ver sorprendida a natsume. Y el chico se confunde.

-u-u,em, ustedes..Ustedes andan?-pregunta el chico un poco serio y confundido.

-eeeeeeeeeech?-dice mikan sorprendida.

Natsume no contesta.

-no, claro que no, solo somos compañeros- contesta mikan nerviosa y sonriéndole.

-quien quisiera andar con esta- dijo natsume volteándose dándole la espalda a los dos.

-entonces tengo una oportunidad?-pregunto el chico mirando fijo a mikan.

Mikan se puso muy nerviosa, natsume se tenso y se fue cruzando otra puerta y cerrándola con fuerzas.

-h-hyuuga?-se pregunta mikan confundida.

-mikan, pasa algo?-pregunta el chico

-n-no no, pasa nada- le contesta mikan volteándolo a ver.

-quieres agua?-le pregunta el yuki.

-si claro-le sonríe mikan amable.

.mikan empieza a buscar a natsume de las tantas habitaciones.

-donde estará este tonto?-se pregunta mikan

Pasa mikan de pronto a una puerta y ve una ventana gigante y larga, y a lado derecho miro a natsume mirando atreves de la ventana, la cual se miraba todo el océano y los peces.

-wou- dijo asombrada mikan- natsume no es esto impresionante y hermoso- dijo mikan levantando sus manos para recargaras en el vidrio y ver cercas con natsume el océano.

-no te creas tan importante para decir mi nombre tan así, además ya me echaste a perder la vista- dijo natsume serio.

Mikan sintió algo en el estomago cuando él le dijo eso que la hiso sentir algo triste.

-cierto dije su nombre tan así- pensó mikan algo sorprendida- perdóname, no me avia dado cuenta-dijo mikan seria- con decir tu apellido eso me basta, no quiero llegar a mas -dijo mikan seria para seguir mirando el mar- además si te arruine la vista lo siento, pero me gusta esta clase de cosas, así que no puedo dejar de verlas una vez que las miro- le dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-tss- dijo natsume separándose del vidrio.

-solo no seas un estorbo en la misión- le dijo natsume volteándola a ver con una mirada que aterroriza luego se marcho lejos de mikan.

-que le pasa por que se comparta así?-pensó mikan enojada.

En una hora llegaron cercas de la isla. Y los dos chicos fueron llamados hasta enfrente del submarino por el que lo conducía.

-chicos hasta qui paramos, ustedes nadaran lo que resta- les dijo el comandante del submarino.

-esto son los trajes que se pondrán y los tanques de oxigeno que llevaran-es dijo una señora dándole los trajes y un señor cargando los tanques de oxigeno. Mikan y natsume se empezaron aponer los trajes de buceo arriba de su traje de misión. Después les coloraron tras su espalda el tanque de oxigeno luego se pusieron el visor y salieron, antes de sumergirse los dos, mikan estaba muy nerviosa. Luego en segundos se metieron a la boca el tuvo para respirar en el tanque de oxigeno. Y saltaron al agua.

-como podre comunicarme con él aquí abajo? -pensar mikan mientras andaba tras de natsume..

Los dos empezaron a nadar, natsume no voltio a tras ni un segundo, a llegar a tierra, los dos se quitaron los trajes y el tanque.

-debes poner mucha atención, y solo saldrás cuando te diga oíste?-le dice serio natsume a mikan.

-okey- responde seria mikan dejando a un lado de un arbol sus trajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuaraa...<strong>

**besotes, jeje.**

**reviews plis,, las quiero muchisimoo!**


	27. Capitulo 27,Nuestra Primera Mision part2

_**Los dos empezaron a nadar, natsume no voltio a tras ni un segundo, a llegar a tierra, los dos se quitaron los trajes y el tanque.**_

_**-debes poner mucha atención, y solo saldrás cuando te diga oíste?-le dice serio natsume a mikan.**_

_**-okey- responde seria mikan dejando a un lado de un árbol sus trajes.**_

**Pdv de mikan**

Porque me trata tan frío?,Que le sucede a este?

Es un tonto, de pronto mire cómo empezó a caminar mas al frente de la isla, y me hiso una senal con su mano.

Supongo que era de sígueme, así que lo seguí. Mientras estaba tras de él, paramos frente a una gran montana, el la miraba desde abajo hasta arriba, me preguntaba... que la íbamos a escalar?.

De pronto comenzó a escalarla, hay genio. Como podría escalar con tacones?. Este ni siquiera pensó en mis tacones., la cosa es que comenzó a subir como si yo no existiera, eso me enojo. Entonces comencé a escalar. Con mucho cuidado me sujete en una piedra y subí mi tacón en otra.

Y así sucesivamente subía metro por metro, bueno no , pero si pasaba en cada 15 pasos metro por metro, aunque en algunas me resbalaba, era algo imposible subir con tacón,. De pronto me agarre de una roca que pensaba que estaría dura peor no, cai directo al piso.

-**aaachh**-grite de dolor, después de caer 4 o 5 metros de los que estaba yo escalando, abrí mis ojos y me levante por nada el tarado avía bajado su vista a ver como estaba, lo empezaba detestar. De seguro quería que la misión sea solo de él, pero no será así, agarre un gancho de mi cinto que tenía en la cadera y lo amarre a una toga, lo lance y quedo atorado en una piedra que estaba a 9 metros, empecé a escalar gracias a eso, pude escalar con mis tacones, ese tonto no voltio ni a mirar su suela de zapato. 7.7! después ya que llegue rápido a los 9 metros me sujete fuete en una piedra y volví a lanzar el gancho con la toga y esta quedo como a 7 metres los cuales parecían los últimos que escalaria, así que me apresure hyuuga ya había terminado de escalar. Eso me enfureció, ni siquiera ofreció ayuda. Al terminar de subir los 7 metros lo más rápido que pude, natsume me estaba esperando. Genial pensé que se avía ido sin mi.

**-Por qué tardas tanto tonta lenta**- me dijo este tonto, que le sucede?

-**piensa antes de hablar y actuar no crees-** le dije a este idiota, me estaba poniendo súper enojada.

**-pensé y actué, no es mi culpa que seas tan lenta, más lenta que una tortuga, ella llega primero que tu** – que? Pensé, este..uuch, me está, voy a explotar. No le conteste, estaba súper enojada y solo lo pase de lado., pero cuando lo pase de lado este se tele-transporto frente a mi empujándome hacia atrás.

**-ni siquiera sabes en donde es idiota**- me dijo idiota?, me llamo idiota?, este me estaba ofendiendo, me sentí muy triste, sentí un dolor en el pecho.

-**no seas un fastidio y una carga y aprende a escuchar**- me grito, por qué?, me sentí tan mal, porque me está tratando así, porque me está volviendo a tratar así.

-**cállate tarado**- lo empuje sin pensar lo voltee a mirar y al aparecer se enojo demasiado aunque su rostro no lo viera, pero el ambiente había cambiado.

-** ni siquiera sé porque me pusieron a una bruta cabezona como mi compañera**.- qué?, me enfurecí de repente, mis manos… sin pensarlo actué dándole una bofetada.

-**Cállate y cálmate quieres?, deja de ofenderme, déjame en paz, yo no te hice nada, si no quieres ni una amistad ni compañerismo deja que la flor se muera y pudra**- le grite. O Dios le grite, no me sentí bien. Pero no, no llorare por alguien como este.

-** no eres nadie para ofenderme….sabes que, sigamos con la misión, no me importa si quieres o no una amistad o compañerismo, pero toma enserio mis palabras**- fue lo que le dije, verdaderamente me importaba ser su amiga, pensé que todo mejoraría entre los dos, pero al parecer no fue así no lo voltee a mirar, saque el mapa de la supuesta isla en la que estábamos.

**-tenemos que ir hacia el este-** fue lo que dije guardando el mapa y caminar hacia el este. No voltee a ver si él me seguía, solo seguí, es una misión.. Mientras caminaba encontré a metros de mi un camión. Un camión?. De pronto un sujeto iba bajando, me escondí tras un árbol. Voltee le dije a hyuuga que avía alguien hay. El se escondió también,/ voltee hacia el camión y de pronto este piso un botón el cual de la tierra se abrió una agujero, el señor se metió al aparecer estaba bajando escaleras.. Genial, un lugar secreto. Cuando este se metió, hyuuga se me adelanto. Yo lo seguí por detrás, empezamos a buscar el botón o lo que el sujeto aplasto. Me inque observando un ligero clavo que apenas se notaba en la tierra, me levante y lo pise. De pronto este bajo y se abrió el agujero. Hyuuga bajo primero, y yo lo seguí por detrás, cuando bajamos las escaleras el agujero se cerro y todo se oscureció, peor pronto un camino por el piso empezó a iluminarse.

**-ten cuidado con lo que pisas**- me dijo hyuuga pero no con voz arrogante ahora normal., tuve cuidado camina tras él. Me figue bien en las líneas que brillaban en el piso, y me figue en el cabello de hyuuga le brillaba?,. Le brillaba? Qué extraño, yo pensé que debajo de este lugar no le brillaría pero al parecer si. De pronto el agujero se volvió a abrir, sentí como hyuuga me jalo, hacia tras de un mueble, caramba la persona que estaba bajando podía mirar el brillo de el cabello de natsume que debería hacer?.. Entonces lo empuje más atrás a hyuuga, abrazando su cabeza para ocultar el brillo de su cabello y que eso no nos delatara. De pronto mientras seguíamos tras el mueble que por cierto no estaba pegado a la pared, eso era raro, bueno, escuche pasos de tacón. Seguía abrazando la cabeza de hyuuga, agachándolo un poco más para que no me notara. De pronto se abrió una puerta de lado, solo se miraba la luz, y no podía ver más, pues estaba de un lado en el que no podía moverme tanto o nos delataríamos. Paso la persona, solo vi sus botas color rojas pasar por la puerta y esta se cerró. Luego deje de abrazar la cabeza de hyuuga que por cierto olía muy rico, a cacao, mi olor favorito. La cosa fue que lo solté y me levante como si nada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir algo extraño al parecer..me fui hasta donde pa persona supuestamente paso por uan puerta ,pero no se abrio la puerta, algo ocupabamos para abrirla y pasar al siguiente salon...

-**como le hacemos?-**le pregunte fue todo.

**- trasladarnos**- respondió, pero como?, me agarraría de su mano?. Bueno con solo agarrare de la mano no podrá como dijo rei, tiene que ser uno muy cercas del otro .Bueno. Quién sabe…

**-como?-**pregunte que tontada como, hay mikan. De pronto sentí unas manos enredándose en mi cintura, acercándome a…a el?, sentí mucho calor, me sentí nerviosa, no mikan tranquila, no explotes...de pronto sentí su pecho, como la otra ves, que lo mire sin camisa, que vergüenza. Cerré los ojos no soportaba ese momento, me podía a ver agarrado la mano, porque no hiso eso? Me pregunte. Cuando abrí mis ojos aparecimos en un salón grande con luces azules, las paredes eran blancas, hyuuga quito sus manos de mi cintura, que alegría me sentí algo rara, solté un suspiro dentro de mi alma hyuuga estaba mirando a todas partes.

En donde estábamos ...me pregunte?. Cuando de pronto con unos cuantos pasos hyuuga abrió otra puerta, me hiso la señal de que lo **siguiera**, creo que es esa señal, no importa lo seguí. Al cuarto que pasamos ya era todo normal pero en este había cámaras, me fui corriendo a una esquina para que no me captara y hyuuga también hiso lo mismo. Cuando me recargue en la pared se abrió otra puerta, que raro, paredes puertas?, era lo más extraño, la cosa es que caí de espaldas, hyuuga voltio, y se metió por la puerta que abrí, me levante y lo seguí, la puerta, digo pared puerta se cerró. lo feo fue que no me ayudo a levantarme um, en esta habitación no había cámaras pero avía computadoras. Computadoras?, que extraño lugar es este.. Que haremos yo y hyuuga. Yo y el buscábamos por la pared a ver si se abría otra puerta de pronto me tropecé, cai al suelo. La cosa fue , con que me tropecé. Despues voy mirando la forma de un zapato que esto se convierte en una bota negra, y se va formando la más arriba un pantalón y manos, fue lo que mire.

**-hyuuga**-dije en voz alta

**-ajaa, creo que ya me acacharon**- escuche una voz de hombre gruesa, mientras me levantaba lo más rápido posible y me alejaba de el.

**-son apenas unos niños- niños**?, somos ya adolecentes este hombre da miedo, su rostro, cuando lo vi me impacte tenía una cicatriz cruzando en sus labios hasta bajar a la mitad de su cuello. Me dio un feo escalofríos. Como nos dijo rei no contestaremos nada de lo que nos pregunten estos, asi que no le contestamos.

**- vienen por esto**- escuche una vez su voz gruesa y fuerte mientras miraba lo que levantaba en su mano, era el circuito de memoria, lo encontramos, pero que deberíamos hacer..

**-que quieres?-** escuche la voz de hyuuga el hiso una pregunta muy serio a ese seño.

**- que peleen, quiero ver que tan fuerte son-** cuando dijo eso la pared comenzó a caerny personas aparecían al caer las paredes. Eran como de nuestra edad es lo que pude mirar, también.

**-pero no con migo**- nos dijo.

**-si no con estos jóvenes- **volvió a decirnos, cuando dijo eso cuatro jóvenes uno de ellos mujer una chica pelirroja ojos verdes, estos 4 jóvenes se acercaron a ese señor.

Que haremos, me puse nerviosa, pero no debo mostrar ni una emoción. Ni debo pensar en miedo por que de seguro alguien aquí lee mentes. Me calme di un respiro grande sin notarlo y lo solté lento.

La chica comenzó a acercarse a mí, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

**-deberías quitarte la máscara**- la escuche decir. Le sonreí. Pues la máscara solo tapaba la mitad de mi cara y mis orejas.

-**si que tienes una bonita figura**- lo dijo en tono burloso poniendo sus manos en su cadera, ja.

**-vamos a ver quien tiene el poder mas fuerte**- me dijo esta chica oviendo su cabello, como si fuera la gran cosa.

-**con gusto**- le respondí, no voltee a mirar a hyuuga ni al otro chico que al parecer ya estaban atacándose con sus poderes, todo parecía un ring, a acepción de el piso blanco, las paredes eran negras y los otros solo nos miraban nomas les falta las palomitas y el refresco.

**-te vas a quedar parada?** –me pregunto.

-**es cortesía que tu empieces primero**- le dice sonriéndole, quería que me mostrara su poder para robárselo y más bien copiárselo y usarlo un rato, en eso me concentre en también copiar el poder de hyuuga, al sentir el escalofríos supe. . Miraba a la chica.. solo estaba parada.. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza. Todo me dio vueltas, me maree.

Cay al suelo.

**-eres una tonta -** oí la voz de la chica, pero como es que me pego? podía moverse rápido?, no, estoy mirando doble., o el golpe me afecto o estoy ya mirando triple.

Porque me dijo eso, no me gusta que me digan eso, comencé a enfadarme..Me levante, y utilice el poder de hyuuga ya que mis poderes no eran tan de pelea. Rodee a las tres con fuego, sonreí. No e importa las demás personas solo ella ahora pelear con ella. En su rostro apareció una vez más esa sonrisa, y algo me jalo el cabello, di un sonido de dolor, agarre a la chica clon de esta ya sabía cuál era su poder, pero quería divertirme, la agarre de el pie y le incendie la bota. Luego de incendiarla e levante jalándole el cabello pero de pronto desaparece. Y aparecen 5 chicas rodeándome totalmente, me levante y le quite el fuego alrededor de la verdadera, está empezando apenas el juego. Esto es realmente sorprendente nunca me avía peleado con nadie.

Deje que la chica diera su primer ataque, cuando me tele-transporte tras dos de ellas y las patio levantando mi pie hasta sus espaldas dando un giro para golpearlas, Estas desaparecieron al mero momento en que cayeron al piso. Bueno ya era hora de terminar. Anule su poder, de tantas clon que ella hiso desaparecieron quedando frente a mí a la verdadera pelirroja, luego atraje su piedra de poder hacia mí, de su pecho salió una piedra color fiusha, la chica se impacto, lo se por como hiso su rostro al ver que no podía clonarse y ver la piedra que salía de ella. Después de que la piedra entro en mi pecho la rodee con fuego, para voltear con ese señor de la cicatriz. El señor estaba riéndose maliciosamente, y me estaba mirando, cuando frente a mi aparece un chico, rubio, ojos miel, me sorprendió, su rostro, lo e visto en alguna parte pero no sé donde….pero no le di importancia, este me miro de pies a cabeza, y luego mire como sus ojos se tornaron azul como el hielo, y de pronto levanto sus manos y broto un feo frio sobre mí. Este tenía dos poderes?, será cierto es como nosotros. Sentí un espantoso frio recorrer mi cuerpo, no podía mover mis brazos me dolían muy feo los sentía congelados, así que utilice el poder de fuego, y lo rodee totalmente.

**-quítale la máscara**- grito aquel señor. Sentado disfrutando de su soda dietecita.

Esperen no deben mirar mi rostro, volteé hacia el chico, y me levante, este se tele-transporto tras de mi dándome un golpe recto en la espina de mi espalda. Eso me dolió.

**-estupida tonta-** me dijo el chico burlándose de mi.

**- ríndete**-gritaban los demás. me di rápido la vuelta, y puse una barrera sobre todo mi cuerpo, luego me tele-transporte hacia el golpeándolo en el estomago. Me estaba vengando pero no tan fuerte, no soy así.

Que me pasa..?, porque estoy golpeando a estos alices?

De pronto pare mi barrera desapareció, yo la hice desaparecer y mire mis manos,. Porque estoy peleando, para que beneficiará, atacarlos a ellos?, por qué?.si me puedo defender...no debo golpear, yo no soy asi…..Voltie hacia el chico pero ya no estaba en ese lugar, volteé a todos lados, hasta que alguien me agarro de el cuello. Después sentí que alguien intentaba quitarme la máscara, no... me tele-transporte lo más rápido que pude, y anule el poder de cualquier persona que quisiera atacarme, de repente apareció el chico rubio, se sorprendió, le vi el rostro, este veía sus manos sus brazos piernas todo sorprendido, volteé a ver a hyuuga y este seguía atacando a tres chicos a la vez, de repente volteé y todos se levantaron eran 6 personas venia hacia mi el señor seguía sentado pero impactados.

Que debo hacer- me pregunte. Puse una barrera sobre mí en forma cuadrada, y volteé hacia hyuuga yo ya no quería golpear a nadie. El peleaba como si fuera algo normal, no sabe que lo han convertido en su propio enemigo. Al parecer.

Miraba en lentitud a los demás que golpeaban mi barrera utilizando su poder, son unos tontos.….voltie hacia hyuuga , el estaba ya en el piso eran muchos, y era nuestra primera misión, se que persona dijo trabajen en el equipo esta misión no es nada fácil, natsume estaba siendo golpeado pero también se defendía tele-transportándose hacia los demás para golpearlos, quiero hacer algo productivo, que valga mucho pero sin golpes…quiero lograr todas las misiones pero sin golpear a las personas, quiero ser valiente ya no quiero tener miedo…ocultándome así jamás hare algo productivo como en ese momento el me grito…._has algo productivo me dijo molesto_ …..no mikan…mi vista se dirigió hacia la chica a la que le robe su poder ,mire que salía con el señor y en su mano llevaba el circuito. No dejaría que se escaparan, eso me enfureció, pero no quería golpear, ya quería terminar todo, así que me concentre copeando un poder, de hacerse invisible.. me hice invisible y corrí tras ellos, quitándole con rapidez el circuito. Después me tele-transporte hacia hyuuga. Luego puse una barrera entre los dos.

-**teletranspórtanos fuera de este lugar**- le dije encellándole el circuito. Volteé una vez más mire como todos golpeaban con fuerza la barrera. Cerré mis ojos, abrazando a hyuuga de un lado, y di un gran suspiro que era imposible no ser escuchado, cuando abrí mis ojos estábamos en el mismo lugar que al principio. Metí el circuito en una mini volsa y la guarde en mi pantalón, después me puse el traje de buceo y el tuvo para respirar, me sentía tan tonta. podia aver terminado con facilidad la mision y n oaver golpeado a nadie. Golpee a una chica y a un chico. yo no soy así. no voltee a ver por nada a hyuuga, después de terminar de ponerme todo me metí al agua y comencé a nadar, frente a mi apareció hyuuga al parecer nadaba más rápido que yo. Al llegar por fin al submarino el paro antes de subir las escaleras, luego voltio a mirarme. Cuando llegue cercas de el me hiso la señor de que subiera primero, subí, y luego abrí la puerta para entrar al submarino bajando unas escaleras al entrar me empecé a quitar el traje frustrada con rapidez. Luego hyuuga cerró la puerta y el también se empezó a quitar el traje.

**-hyuuga desde cuanto comenzaste a pelear y hacer misiones?**-le pregunte seria y un poco triste.

**-desde los 10 años**- me respondió con voz algo seria. Porque desde los 10 años, por que tan chico. Entonces ya sabe como esta cada misión.

-**debe...ser algo feo golpear a los que son de tu especie no es verdad?-**le pregunte quitándome la máscara. Cuando de pronto entro un señor.

**-traen el circuito?-**nos pregunto

**Si-** afirmo serio hyuuga.

**-entonces iremos regreso a casa-** nos dijo el señor sonriéndonos y dejándonos nuevamente solos.

**- te acostumbraras, sobre todo si deves hacer algo**- deves hacer algo? Me pregunte.

-**como que?-**le pregunte tontamente.

- **no entenderías, a tu forma de ser, no aceptarías si te lo dirige**- me dijo en tonada de ¨deja de preguntar tonta solo enfadas¨..

**-yo no me acostumbrare…y-yo no soy así…**-le dice seria bajando mi rostro

**-entonces si no te gusta golpear defiéndete**- me dijo serio quitándose el también la máscara.

**-si hare eso**- dije con voz seria y delgada.

**-buen trabajo lo que hiciste hoy**- me dijo volteándome a ver con una mirada que me penetro. Qué?, me comencé a sentir extraña, trague saliva, es como la sonrisa que me dio aquel día. Pero esta me penetro. Me impacto… su mirada me inundo.. siento algo extraño difícil de saber que es.. di mis primeros pasos cuando escuche un sonido de dolor tras mio, volteé asombrada, era hyuuga tosiendo. E incado en el piso.

**-hyuuga, hyuuga**-grite asustada hacia el incándome y tocándole su hobro.

**-estas bien?-** le pregunte, como diría que está bien a como estaba..Que tonta soy… cuando dejo de toser movió un poco su mano avía sangre en ella.

**-hyuuga**- grite impactada- **e-es sangre**-dije preocupada.

**-que paso?-**le pregunte.

**-n-na tsss**- quiso decir algo queriéndose levantar pero no pudo, al parecer tenía una herida en la parte de las costillas que le sangraba, pensé la sangre de seguro proviene de la costilla. Era lo que pensaba.

**-hyuuga déjame ver**- le dije sentándome entre mis piernas.

**-recárgate**- le dije sosteniéndole el cuello.

Después e agache un poco hacia su costilla, era un herida, alguien lo golpeo con un bat o con un fierro. Me quite los guantes de mis manos, Como tengo el poder de sanar, puse mis manos sobre su herida, y me concentre en sanarlo, mis manos comenzaron a brillar color verde. Hasta que desapareció quite mis manos de su costilla, y ya no tria la herida.

**-hay hyuuga me preocupaste**- le dije soltando aire.

**-no tienes alguna otra herida?-** le pregunte volteándolo a ver preocupada.

**-es la única**- me respondió serio. Sin agradecer, que cruel.

**-seguro?-**le pregunte levantando una de mis cejas.

**-moretones, raspones?-**le pregunte tocando su brazo izquierdo.

-ya **no te preocupes pervertida, se que quieres volver a mirar mi pecho**- me dijo el sínoco, que?, pensé. Ooch, creo que me comencé a poner roja.

**-c-caallate y-yo no soy una pervertida, ni que quisiera verte sin camisa**- le dije volteando mi rostro a otro lado y cruzando mis brazos.

**-en ese caso**- me dijo volteé a mirarlo y se estaba quitando el chaleco. Que iba a ser este?, después de el chaleco se empezó a quitar la camisa. queeeeeeeeeeeeee?, hay, que hago, me dijo que no tenía ni un rasguño ni rajada, abrí bien mis ojos, comencé a ver cuadros…ach digo digoo…..muchas cortadas en su pecho, moretones. Me sorprendí, se que mi mirada cambio, me entristecí, que dolor a de sentir hyuuga cuando pelea.

**-oye me dijiste que no trias nada?-**le pedí explicación al tonto deslizando una de mis manos hacia debajo de el ombligo en el cual había una rajada sangrando.

-**tsss-**fue lo único que dijo de seguro por la rajada que toque bajo su ombligo.

Al terminar de curar esa herida deslice mi mano más arriba con cuidado de no lastimarlo luego más arriba pasando por sus supuestos cuadros, sinceramente no me gustan los hombres tan musculosos, no se irán bien, lo bueno que este chico no era tan musculoso, era lo normal. jaaja que estoy diciendo digo es verdad, pero ..nacch. seguí deslice lentamente mi mano más arriba hasta terminar completamente de curarlo.

**-algo más?-**le pregunte volteándolo a mirar como si fuera su sirvienta. Estaba nerviosa.

**-si la espalda**- me dijo serio, q-q-q-queee? era broma o qué?, hay me puse más nerviosa, tocarle toda la espalda ya era mucho .T.T. comencé a sentirme caliente y sabia que me estaba poniendo roja, de lo apenada, pues nunca avía hecho algo como esto.

-**pervertida**- me dijo volatizando a verme levantando una ceja serio.

**-n-n-no, c-c-como crees…tarado 7.7- **le dije tartamudeando por lo avergonzada que estaba, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, me sentía extraña…

**-ja-**fue lo único que hiso tipo burlándose de mi eso me enfureció.

**-HYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUuuGAAAAaa **-grite haciendo puños mis manos de lo enojada que estaba que de mis orejas salió humo..

.cuando llegamos rei nos recibió…..

_**-**_y el circuito- pregunto rei

-aquí esta- se lo entrego natsume serio.

-como les fue en la misión?- les pregunto a los chicos- como te pareció mikan- le dijo a la castaña volteándola a ver.

-p-pues, mucho pleito y enemigo- fue lo que responde la chica volteando a ver otro lado.

-te acostumbraras- le dijo rei sonriéndoles.-ya pueden irse a su habitación, yo les avisare si hay otra misión- le dijo rei sentándose en un asiento.

-que asi será de cansado- pensó mikan sobándose el cuello.

Natsume salió molesto de ahí y mikan muy cansada, ya eran las 4 am.

Al llegar cada quien a su habitación antes de entrar.

**-hay hyuuga, esto están cansado**- le dijo mikan bostsando.

**- y esto no es el principio**- le responde natsume serio para luego entrar a su habitación y descansar.

**Fin de PDV.**

-no puede ser- dijo mikan cerrando la puerta- esto es tan cansado- dijo en susurro sobandoce el cuello- hoy no tengo ganas d epensar- dijo algo seria poniendoce la bata.. despues de ponercela se avento a la cama y como callo asi dormio, la pobre estaba muy cansada..

**Contiinuara…..**

_**Mikan se lo merecía, tuvo su primera misión alado de natsume y como dijo rei que la misión no era facil. La chica estaba confundida y triste por lo que hiso. A ella no le gustaba golpear y como dijo natsume mejor que se defienda por que la pobre seguirá haciendo misiones.**_


	28. Capitulo 28,El chico Nuevo y los celos

HOLA!

QUE CREEN, HOY NO HUVO CLASES PUES LLEGUE A MI REPARATORIA,TODO EL CIELO ESTABA MUY NUBLAOD LAS NUVES DEMACIADO NEGRAS HACIA VIENTO SABIA QUE LLOVERIA PEOR NADA COMO LO QUE SUCEDIO Y LLEGO LA PROFE BUENA ONDA Y TODO Y NOS DIO CLASES, PASARON 10 MN Y DEPRONTO SE EMPEZO A ESCUCHAR GOLPES. VOLTIAMOS TODOS A LAS VENTANAS Y ESTABA LLOVIENDO GRANISO. GRANISO EN MEXICALI. SALIMOS TODOS COMO LOCOS PARA FUERA, PEOR LEUGO NOS METIMOS PUES EMPEZO A LLOVER MAS FUERTE GRANIZO Y EL VIENTO EMPEZO A HACERCE MAS FUERTE, LOS QUE ESTABA FUERA DE EL SALON ESTABA GRITANDO POREL GRANISO QUE LOS GOLPIABA LOS PREFECTOS Y GUARDIAS DE SEGURIDAD METIERON A TODOS COMO PODIAN EN DIFERENTES SALONES, Y EMPEZO A LLOVER MUCHO MAS FUERTE GRANIZO, DESPUES EMPEZO A CAER AGUA, Y ATRONAR MUY MUY FUERTE EL CIELO. NUEVAMENTE EN MI EDIFICIO SE FUE LA LUZ, WUPI! ME LA PASE MUY BIEN , Y EN UNA MEDIA HORA MAS DEJO DE LLOVER Y SALIO EL SOL, CUANDO SALIMOS TODO TODO INUNDADO. NOS MOJAMOS LOS PIES EL AGUA NOS LLEGABA CASI CASI A LA RODILLA Y NOS DEJARON RINOS A CASA..:D

aqui les dejo este capitulo..

* * *

><p><strong>El Chico Nuevo y Los celos de...Luca Nogi..y los sentimientos de el otro..<strong>

* * *

><p>Tititic-tititic-tititic.<p>

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchmmm- decía mikan estirándose y dando medio giro para buscar la alarma y apagarla.

Tititic-tititic-tititic

-10 mn mas..-dice mikan cobijándose y volteando a un lado para seguir durmiendo .. Hasta que….

Toc-toc-toc.

-no ..Pase- dice mikan semi dormida.

De pronto frente la cama aparece natsume. Se acerco más a ella. Hasta llegar tras su espalda se inca recargando sus manos en la cama y se acerca lentamente a su oído, antes de hacer lo planeado sonríe malicioso.

-Despiertateee Dormilonaaaa-grita a todo pulmón natsume en su oído.

-grita mikan levantándose al estilo despeine muy asustada por el grito.- q-q-quee haces aquí?-dice mikan toda asustada y sonrojada tapándose con la cobija.

-ni que hubiera algo bueno que mirar- dice natsume serio levantándole una ceja.

-QUE? IDIOOOTAA-grita mikan toda enojada-que haces en mi habitación?- exclama a una respuesta.

-ya es tarde, así que levántate hay clases- dice natsume dándose la vuelta para irse de su habitación.

-hyuuga vino a despertarme?- dijo mikan levantándose de su cama cuando de pronto de sus labios se formo una sonrisa. Mikan se acerco al espejo y vio su despeine.

-qué?-grito- así me vio hyuuga-dice poniéndose de pies a cabeza más roja que un tomate.-que vergüenza que horror , me vio igual a una bruja –dijo mikan mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Después se puso su uniforme y se peino una media cola. Después salió corriendo sin desayunar asía su edificio de estudio.

-Buuuuenooos (paaaaaaaaaz)-dijo mikan sin alcanzar a terminar, por que se tropezó y cayó frente al suelo la tonta.

-mikan-chan-dice yuu tobita mientras corre para ayudarla- estas bien?-le pregunta hincándose y ayudándola a levantarse.

-hay sakura que vamos hacer con tigo?-dijo sumiré volteándola a ver.

- no se- dijo mikan seria sobándose su frente.

-mikan-chan que te paso en el cuello?- pregunto yuu tobita preocupado. Lo que mikan no supo es que tenía una rajada en su cuello por el golpe que le dieron en la misión.

-q-que tengo?-pregunta la inocente mikan.

-tienes una cortada- dijo yuu tobita tocándole el cuello de mikan por detrás.

-itaai- dijo mikan cerrando un ojo de dolor.- n-no te preocupes yuu-san estoy perfectamente bien- dijo mikan alejándose del, -gracias- le dijo mikan por ultimo para dirigirse a su asiento. La mayoría de su salón la voltio a ver de una manera extraña y rara…

Mikan se sentó en el asiento correspondido.. Cuando de pronto entra narumi.

-buenos días mis amores-dice narumi sonriéndoles.

-queeeeeeeeeeeee?-gritan todos.

-usted no nos toca- exclamaron algunos.

-lo se, pero e venido a traerles a una nueva persona que se integrara a este salón, claro es el único-dice narumi en forma de broma juntando sus hombros.

-una nueva persona en nuestra clase?-pregunta mikan.

-pasa.-dice narumi volteando hacia la puerta.

De pronto pasa un chico cabello castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojazos azul diamante y piel blanca…..

-qué guapo-susurraban algunas chicas de el salón.

-su nombre es Nitaich Niko., trátenlo bien quieren- sonríe narumi-.

-mucho gusto-dice el chico que ojos azul diamante dando una implacable sonrisa.

-aaach que hermoso- susurraban algunas chicas.

-naach este que-decían algunos chicos.

-ooch,niko tu asiento será alado de la señorita hotaru- dijo narumi apuntando hacia hotaru –ya me voy mis niños su maestro ya llego.-dijo narumi saliéndose de la puerta.

-valla, alado de Imai eech?-pensó luca nogi algo serio.

Empezaron las clases….y a mitad de clases mikan se sobo su cuello. Y cerraba uno que otro ojo en señal de dolor. Natsume lo noto. Mikan de pronto voltio a ver a natsume y sus miradas se tomaron, mikan le sonrió muy bonito ocultando su dolor en el cuello. Luego voltio a poner atención a la clase..

Al terminar las clases…

-como te puedo llamar?-le pregunto el chico de ojazos azules como el diamante volteando a ver a la bella hotaru.

-de que tanto hablaran esos dos?-penso luca serio mientras los miraba.

- debo contestar?-pregunto hotaru seria sacando una máquina para repararla.

-si tu quieres, a mi dime niko-san- le dice el chico sonriéndole.

Luca los miraba de lejos con una mirada seria y de celos. Natsume lo noto.

-itaa-hiso un sonido de dolor mikan que natsume escucho volteándola a ver.

-porque lo te sanas?-pregunta natsume serio a mikan.

-eh intentado, pero no sé porque la herida no sana-dijo mikan algo confundida.

-deberías ir a que te revisen- dijo natsume volteándola a ver.

-aach-dice mikan sorprendida-valla-le sonríe a natsume- es la primera vez que te preocupas por mi- le dice mikan mientras le seguía sonriendo. Natsume se sorprendió a ver su sonrisa.

-c-cállate bruja-dijo natsume volteando rápido a otra parte algo nervioso y luego serio.

-jeje- siguió sonriendo mikan luego su sonrisa desapareció-porque me duele tanto?-se pregunto mikan-ayer no me dolía- pensó mikan preocupada y confundida.

Mikan se levanto de su asiento y agarro su mochila, su mirada era asustada, salió de el salón. el chico que estaba hablando con hotaru dirigió su mirada rápido a mikan, su mirada se hiso amable al verla, natsume se dio cuenta y se puso serio.

-ella debe ser tu amiga verdad?-le pregunto el chico a hotaru.

-mikan?, es una tonta distraída e inocente chica-fue la respuesta de hotaru.

-genial-le dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-ita-hiso otro ruido de dolor mikan mientras intentaba sanar era herida, pero no podía.

-qué pasa?-pensó, porque antes si paso con lo de mi mano?- se pregunto mikan.

Natsume se levanto serio de su asiento y salió del salón, luca nogi lo siguió.

-natsume, todo está bien?-pregunta su amigo confundido.

-desde que conocí a esa chica estoy comenzando a-pensó natsume- no nada-respondió todo serio caminando más rápido.

- ahora que estoy caminando a donde me dirijo?-se pregunto mikan volteando a todas partes.-ya se adonde- dijo mikan tomando una ruta.

Mientras con natsume y luca…

-pero a donde voy?- pensó serio y molesto natsume parando de caminar todo serio. Luca lo estaba mirando y se confundió.

-natsume?-dijo luca preocupado.

-luca…-dijo natsume serio sus ojos no se veían- lo siento, ahora debo estar solo- dijo haciendo su mano derecha puño para luego tele-transportarse lejos de él.

-natsume?-dijo luca levantando su brazo izquierdo sorprendido y algo confundido- que tiene?-se pregunto luca-que le pasa  
>?-dice en susurro su amigo, volbiendo al salon. al entrar ya no vio a el chico rubio con hotaru, eso le gusto a luca, entonces dio el primer paso.<p>

-la invitare a caminar-dijo luca decidido- pero aceptara?-penso cuando depronto su corazon comenzo a latir..el chico nervioso trago saliba y se decidio..

empezo a caminar hacia hotaru con lentitud. cuando llego a un lado de ella.

-i-imai-dijo luca tartamudeando un poco penoso.

hotaru voltio a verlo.

-quieres salir a caminar un rato?-pregunto el chico un poco sonrojado.

hotaru lo miro y luego sonrió amable guardo su mini maquina la cual estaba arreglando, se levanto y empezó a caminar alado de luca fuera de el salón y luego fuera del edificio para recorrer bosques junto con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Besotes y las quiero demaciado chicas c:**


	29. Capitulo 29,Algo Inesperado

**Hola, **

**como estas?**

**aqui les dejo este capitulo!**

**antesde que lo lean quiero, enserio quiero agradecer a todas por lso reviews que me dejaron, me ayudan mucho, me motivan a continuar, muchisimas gracias enserio..las quieroo.**

**que lo disfruten.. **

**aclarciones; nada me pertenece solo mi imaginacion por este anime C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #29-algo inesperado.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora con mikan.<p>

Mikan paso a la cafetería a comer, la hambrienta tenia muchísima hambre, al pedir su comida, se sentó a comérsela, casi no había nadie en la cafetería..Eso era extraño…

Al terminar de comer, mikan se aproximo a salir de la cafetería, cuando salió, se hayo con el chico solo le sonrió para luego tomar un rumbo y caminar, pero este la detuvo.

-espera-dije el chico con una sonrisa.

-si?-pregunto mikan contestándole a su sonrisa.

-sensacional, eres diferente a nosotros-dijo el chico contemplando sus ojos.

-a-aaa..eh..um-dijo mikan poniéndose un poco sonrojada, y poniendo su dedo índice de mano izquierda en su cachete.

-no te preocupes, yo tengo igualdad…entonces eres la primera chica mitad humana y alice?-pregunta el chico muy emocionado.

-em, jeje sip- dije mikan medio chiveada.

-eres realmente hermosa-le sonríe el chico alagándola.

-g-gracias- dice mikan sonrojándose

- y tienes novio?-pregunta el chico sonriéndole coqueto.

-aaa-aach, e-em, noup- dijo mikan rascándose su cachete derecho con el dedo índice de su brazo derecho sonrojándose un poco y bajando su vista a otro lado.

-ach, perdón si fue una incoherencia de mi parte esa pregunta, mi nombre es Nitaich Niko, pero solo dime niko-san o niko-kun, como a ti te guste.

-c-claro jeje-dijo mikan algo confundida y sonriéndole al chico.

- eres realmente hermosa y sorprendente-le dice el chico sonrojándose un poco y luego sonriéndole.

En el bosque frente a la cafetería apareció natsume caminando y se encontró a unos metros frente a él a mikan y a niko…

-n-no no te preocupes-dice mikan- no soy de l….-dijo mikan sin poder terminar cuando de pronto fue callada por un beso en el cachete de el chico niko. Mikan se sonrojo, se sorprendió y se puso seria a la situación. natsume se asombro su irada torno seriedad y chico despejo sus labios de el cachete suave de mikan y se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lejos de la presencia de se toco el cachete..

-q-que fue eso?-se pregunto, cuando su mirada se dirigió sin pensar a enfrente del bosque, miro a natsume se confundio la chica al verlo, miro que natsume miraba al chico niko peor leugo voltio su mirada a mikan, su mirada cambio al ver a mikan, no era ni molesta ni enojada, era una mirada extrana, confundido. algo asi voltio a ver a mikan y luego se tele-transporto.

-natsume?-se pregunto mikan-por qué tan depronto me beso?, nos acabamos de conocer...esto no significara nada, pero no me gustaria ilucionarme...- pensó mikan algo seria.

Mikan se sobo nuevamente su cuello y cuando quito su mano del cuello y la miro, avía sangre en ella.

-esto es tan extrano-dijo mikan dirigiéndose a otro camino que era hacia su habitación. .

pdv de natsume.

Mientras caminaba en uno de los bosques pensaba y pensaba.

Qué diantres me está sucediendo?.. porque tengo tantas ganas de estar siempre mirándola a esa niña?..

Mientras caminaba estaba viendo al cielo a los arboles, pensando en tontas situaciones como esta.. Hasta que baje mi viste vi frente a mí a unos metros de la cafetería a esa chica tonta que estaba hablando con el chico nuevo, no se por que razón no seguí caminando, eso fue estúpido, los miraba hablando hasta que... qué rayos... este la beso... me empecé a sentir raro, enojado, con rabia por qué?, mire como el desgraciado salió corriendo, cobarde idiota como se atreve a darle un beso luego salir corriendo. Luego voltee a ver a mikan. Primera vez que pienso en su nombre. Cuando voltee a verla, su mirada se dirigía a mí, su rostro estaba sorprendido, su mano tocaba el cachete que fue besado por ese desgraciado.. Me tele/transporte sin pensar más, pues estaba molesto. por qué?.. Cuando me tele transporte a mi habitación.

Le pegue con fuerza a la pared de la puerta de la entrada. Estaba confundido. Odio esto de mí, no sé lo que sucede, y por esa razón estoy cambiando..no voy a dejar que me cambie..

Ese estúpido como se atrevió... desgraciado volado, porque me enoja pensar en eso... que me está pasando?.. me enoja no que siempre de ella?, porque pienso en ella?, por qué?..que es esto?.

Fin de pdv.

al llegar mikan a su habitación, dejo su mochila, y empezó a limpiar toda su habitación, desde la cocina hasta el segundo piso y luego a su recamara. Cuando llego a su recamara, empezó a sacudir las cobijas de su cama, y cuando la cobija principal la sacudió con fuerzas sale volando una piedra que mikan alcanza a ver caer de el otro lado de la cama, mikan dejo la cobija y se aproximo al otro lado, se agacho y agarro la piedra, vio que esta era color mikan la tuvo ya más de 8 segundos en su mano esta comenzó a brillar.

-porque?-se pregunto mikan confundida observando el brillo de la piedra- será posible que sea mi piedra?-pensó mikan y de pronto abrió sus ojos acordándose de cuando sana de sus manos sale un brillo verde- esta es mi piedra de poder de sanar- afirmo mikan sorprendida.-pero como es que esta fuera de mi?-se pregunto.

mikan salió corriendo con la piedra fuera de su recamara y luego salió de su habitación y empezó a tocar la puerta de natsume.

toc,toc,tco.-el golpe era calmado.

-se lo mostrare-dijo mikan observando nuevamente la piedra que brillaba de color verde.

toc,toc,tco- ahora el golpe se volvió un poco más fuerte.

-por qué no abre 7.7- pensó mikan volviendo a tocar con mas fuerza.

-hyuuga-grita mikan.

Cuando de pronto se abre la puerta.

-que quieres?-pregunto natsume serio.

-mira- dijo mikan encellándole la piedra.

-que es eso tonta?- pregunta natsume viendo la piedra.

-es mi piedra de poder de sanar, con razón no podía sanar la herida en mi cuello- dijo mikan entrando a su habitación.

-y que hace fuera de ti? y por que entras sin pedir permiso?- dijo natsume serio levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

-uhi perdone señor gato, pero bueno, sinceramente no se que hace fuera de mi-dijo mikan sorprendida.

-y por qué no mejor vas y se lo muestras al ese chico que te dio el beso-dijo natsume todo serio volteándose a otro lado.

-eech?-se pregunto mikan- pues el no sabe de mis poderes, así que...pero...qué?.. Porque estas metiendo a ese chico en esta plática si no tiene nada que ver.- dijo mikan primero entrada en la plática, luego paro confundida y dijo terminando seria.

-tss- fue lo único que hice natsume haciendo su mano derecha e izquierda un puno, luego se dio la vuelta volatizando directo a mikan empezó a caminar hacia ella, lentamente. mikan voltio a mirar la piedra inocentemente y luego voltio a ver a natsume algo enojada y se preguntaba por qué se le acercaba..Pero no tardo en querer hablar.

-q-que no cont...-mikan no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues sus labios fueron callados por los otros de el chico. Lentamente mikan fue sintiendo como unas manos se le enredaban en su cintura acercándola al cuerpo contrario con mucha fuerza. mikan estaba totalmente impactada, sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daba. el corazón de mikan comenzó a latir muy rápido, lentamente el chico despego sus labios de los de ella. con lentitud rozándolos y soltó lentamente su cinturita. mikan se toco los labios con su mano y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-q-qué-por qué?-pensó mikan muy confundida, luego voltio a mirar a natsume el seguía frente a ella más lejos pero su mirada estaba mirando a otra parte.

-p-por qué?-pidió respuesta mikan mientras de sus ojos salieron lagrimas.-por qué lloro?-pensó mikan- e-esto me trae malos momentos y recuerdos- pensó bajando su rostro- por qué?, porque me duele tanto el pecho?..Porque? que ingratos e idiotas sin sentimientos son- pensó mikan secándose las lagrimas- C-como te atreves a besarme? Idiiootaaa, Piensa en mis Sentimientos- grito mikan mientras hacia sus dos manos puno de lo enojada y triste que estaba- Hyugaa...Idiootaa- dijo a gritos por últimos para salir corriendo de la habitación de él.

-soy un idiota-dijo en voz natsume- por que hice esa estupidez?- se pregunto..

mientras en la habitación de mikan.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach-grita mikan aventando un zapato a un mueble- por quee, porque me bespoooo?- dijo toda enojada y estérica, brincando a su cama.-como se atreveeee... como… se atrevió...-dijo mientras estaba con su rostro frente a la almohada...

natsume se aventó igual a sui cama pensando en lo que hiso. sin pensar la beso..natsume se toco sus labios. Serio. y luego se dio una media vuelta en su cama...

así termino la noche rara y extraña, sorprendente y dolorosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…..<strong>

**Besotes dejen reviews! me subiran mas el animo**


	30. Capitulo 30,Entrega Especial Part 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;D**

**los extranaba muchisimo!**

perdonenme T.T perdonen por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, es que me pasaron tantas cosas primero mi mami se enfermo, en mi prepa encargaron muchisisisisisisisma tarea D; y cómo voy en contabilidad son trabajos que me tienen que cuadrar y todo eso, además de que ando escribiendo dos historias más en D;.. pero ahora subí capítulos y subo este aquí. así que no debo mas, jarcias a Dios las tareas todas completas y maquetas terminadas ;D que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo#30-Entrega Especial Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan despertó, pero..Su rostro era confusa, la pobre estaba agarrando con fuerzas una almohada.. Qué raro. O se sentía mal por lo de ayer, o comió algo que le hiciera daño.<p>

-mi..tss. Estomago- decía la chica retorciéndose en su cama, al parecer comió algo que le afecto.

Comenzó a vibrar el celular de mikan que estaba en la mesilla a lado derecho de su cama. mikan se levanto y dio un gran suspiro.

-aaaaay, ya no me duele ..ufff- dijo mientras agarraba el celular para leer el mensaje.

**Mensaje;**

De; persona.

Asunto; tienen misión, vengan ya.

**Fin de mensaje**

-queeee-grito mikan confundida.-no iremos a clases?- dijo toda estérica.- shintreguas.

Mikan se levanto y se dio un baño rápido, después metió a su mochila el traje de misión. Luego al salir de su habitación. Noto que también su vecino ósea natsume Salía también. Mikan lo voltio a ver y recordó lo de anoche, haciéndola poner nerviosa nuevamente.

-b-buenos días-dijo nerviosa.

-buenos días- le contesto natsume en forma bien, mikan quedo impactada a loe escuchado.- me dijo buenos días-pensó asombrada. Luego comenzaron a caminar.

-le pido una explicación o no?- se preguntaba mikan mientras caminaba a su lado.- si o no, lo hago o no?- pensaba toda confundida.

**PDV DE MIKAN**

Mientras caminábamos el silencio gano entre nosotros. no sabía qué hacer tenía miedo nervios de preguntarle, era una cobarde y me sentía confundida y triste por lo sucedido realmente..no quería que volviera a .porque mi corazón esta latiendo rápido?- me preguntaba, estaba sustada confundida, tenia muchisimo miedo de que esto..de que lo que estoy sintiendo y la razon por la que mi corazon late rapido fuera por que...estoy sintiendo algo?..no, no tengo mucho miedo de que sea eso. si es eso sufrire muchisimo y si no,solo quedare confundida... grito y grito en mis pensamientos, pues quiero una explicacion y el menso no me la a dado T.T

**fin de pdv**

**al llegar a donde persona los cito...**

-chicos que bueno que llegan, su mision es fácil, será una entrega especial,- dijo persona serio mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

-que es lo que haremos?- pregunto natsume serio.

-entrega especial- piensa mikan confundida.

-solo tienen que entregarle este usb que contiene grande información a el científico Deltow DJ.- dijo persona volteándolos a ver algo extraño.

-es un pequeño usb, y contiene gran información? -pregunto mikan.

-si, información muy , muy importante, tienen que entregarlo sin que muchas organizaciones se den cuenta, sin que sepa a quien se lo entregaran y a donde es que iran- dijo persona mientras se quitaba la mascara...

-y a donde es que iremos?- hablaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, mikan y natsume se voltearon a ver sorpresivos, pero luego desviaron sus miradas.

-aja,valla, algo paso eech.. Bueno, a lo que vienen, recorrerán muchísimos kilómetros, en un helicóptero en el cual al llegar el helicóptero no bajara, ustedes se pondrán un paracaídas. y con eso bajaran buscando un radal con una bombilla roja y la otra amarilla que brillaran el cual hay bajaran. si los persiguen y los llegan a atacar mikan tu pondrás la barrera de protección sobré ustedes dos okey? y si no tienen suerte- dijo persona levantando una ceja coqueto mientras miraba a mikan y natsume- de todas formas si necesitan saber algo llévense estos micrófonos de comunicación- les dijo rei sonriéndoles.

-entendido- dijeron los dos jóvenes..mikan y natsume se pusieron sus trajes de mision antes de irse..

despues de que se pusieron los trajes, reí los llevo en un coche hacia un gran edificio fuera de la academia el cual subieron y al terminar de subir el último piso no tenia techo y era en donde estaba el helicóptero en el cual mikan y natsume irían a hacer su misión.. al subir aun había silencio entre los dos chicos.

-subir en un helicóptero será muy divertido' susurro mikan emocionada mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. natsume se sentó frente a ella y también se estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad del ha ciento.

el helicóptero comenzó a estaba emocionadísima, miraba por la puerta abierta de el helicóptero, la altura le gustaba mucho a mikan, miro sorprendida todas las tierras de ya estaba el helicóptero en el aire se dirigida hacia aquel lugar en donde ellos entregarían el usb...mikan recordó lo sucedido de anoche y se sonrojo poco...

-h-hyuuga-dijo mikan tartamudeando nerviosa volteando a ver a natsume..

-chicos tengan cuidado de no dejar nada suelto ya que puede salir volando por la velocidad del viento-interrumpió un copiloto.

-okey-contesto mikan, mientras que natsume se ponía los audífonos para escuchar lo voltio a ver e hiso un puchero con sus cachetes pues el chico escuchaba música ignorándola completamente.

-es un idiota-pensó mikan enfadada mientras cruzaba sus brazos..al pasar ya una hora y media mikan observaba entretenida toda la altura en la que estaba...como pájaro volaban y chocaban a la ventana de el helicóptero.

-jajajaa pobres tontos-dijo mikan burlando de los pobres pájaros **que mala.**..al pasar más minutos estos seguían aun en el helicóptero hasta que..

-chicos, aquí es-dijo el copiloto.

mikan se quito el cinturón y se levanto con cuidado, mientras que natsume hacia lo mismo, solo que mikan se confundió.

-no andabas escuchando música?-pregunto mikan confundida-no deberías a ver escuchado-dijo enojada poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-tsss-fue lo único que escucho decir de natsume. mikan molesta cruzo nuevamente sus brazos.

-pónganse los paracaídas-dijo el copiloto mientras con un paracaídas en su mano y buscando el otro.

-a, caray, y el otro paracaídas?-pregunto el copiloto.

-recuerda que el otro que teniamos estaba roto, ahora nomas nos queda uno-dijo el que le ayudaba a guiar el helicóptero.

-qué?-dijo mikan confundida.

-aach si es cierto-dijo apenado el copiloto.- tendrán que irse los dos en uno-dijo sonriendo.

-EEEEECH?- Se expreso mikan alterada.

-aach, ni modo tengo que aguantar- fue lo que dijo natsume mientras se ponía la mochila la cual dentro de ella va el paracaídas.

-y como le hago yo?- pregunto mikan confundida.

-pues tenemos ese cinturón el cual te lo pondrás en medio de tus piernas y lo abrocharas en tu cintura y esta otra abrochadura se abrochara hacia la de natsume para que quedes colgada a el- dijo el copiloto serio.

-T.T porque me pasa esto a mi?- pensó mikan mientras se jaloneaba su cabello por lo nerviosa y confundida. Cuando estaban abrochando el cinturón de mikan con el de natsume ella se puso algo sonrojada.

-p-porque me siento t-tan extraña?-pensó la chica confundida.- mi c-corazón- pensó mientras se tocaba el cinturón de abrochadura.

Cuando mikan ya estaba abrochada a natsume estos se lanzaron.

-esperen, esperen, -dijo mikan agarrándose de la puerta estérica

-no seas miedosa-dijo natsume serio jalándola para aventarse juntos.

-Noooooooooooooo,aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,Kyyyyaaaaaaaa-se escucha ese estruendoso grito de mikan asustada mientras cae de el helicóptero...mikan tenía los ojos cerrados con furia y nervios..Sentía como el viento pegaba a su rostro.

-hey tonta, abre los ojos- dijo natsume todo serio.

-n-nop- dijo mikan algo nerviosa...pasaron minutos y mikan se decidió abrir sus ojos lentamente. al abrirlos se asombro.

-wou, que belleza-dijo toda asombrada por la altura y lo que veía en ella. natsume se fijo en su cálida sonrisa y tonta asombra que la chica Asia al ver todo por la altura...

-voy a jalar el cordón- dijo natsume.

-queee?- dijo mikan confundida.- cordón?- pensó.

natsume jalo el cordón rápido y de su mochila que traia en la espalda salió el paracaídas. mikan sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago que la hiso gritar un poco.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachh se escucho un grito de mikan

-no seas tan ruidosa-grito natsume serio-me vas a dejar sordo tonta, además, que no le temías a las alturas?-pregunto natsume en forma burlosa mientras guiaba el paracaídas mas a la izquierda.

-uhi, ya pégame 7.7 y claro que no le temo-dijo algo sonrojada y enojada mikan.

los chicos comenzaron a buscar el radal que tenía una bombilla Roja y otra amarilla.

-Por haya- dijo mikan apuntando mas a la izquierda... natsume empezó a guiar el paracaídas hacia el radal el cual había piso con cuidado...

-nna,,ooch….. h-hyugaa con cuidado- decía mikan asustada y preocupada.

Natsume bajaba un listón el cual manejaba lo bajo y lo alto de el paracaídas. Se acercaban lentamente hacia el piso de el radal de los dos bombillos.

-hai,hai- susurraba mikan nerviosa.

Natsume dio un ligero estirón en el listón y cayeron al piso del radal. Cayeron los dos al piso . natsume callo arriba de mikan y mikan estaba siendo aplastada por él y el piso.

-h-h,aaaaaaach- grito mikan por el dolor. Natsume rápido se dio la vuelta desabrochándose de el cinturón de mikan. Mikan se dio la vuelta rápido. Y tenía toda la nariz color rojo por el dolor.

-itaaaahi, haaiiii.. Mee dolió, me duele, tonto, aahi- decía mikan sobándose la nariz.

-no seas tan llorona- fue lo único que natsume dijo.

-eres un maloso- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver, y natsume también la volteo a ver, el corazón d emikan de pronto comenzó a latir sus maridas quedaron unidas por varios segundos.

-q-que es esto?- se pregunto mikan sonrojándose un poco. natsume alejo su mirada de ella viendo hacia el radal y luego hacia una puerta, la cual por supuesto entrarían con cuidado los dos chicos.

-es un tonto, como no me explica, que le tengo que preguntar para que me explique lo sucedido de anoche?- pensó mikan mientras se volvía a jalonear el cabello por lo confundida- por qué?, por qué? Porque sigo pensando en eso- pensaba mikan seria y triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


	31. Capitulo 31,Entrega Especial Part2

**Hola mis amigoas!**

**como estan?**

**espeor que muy bien, asi estoy yop :D**

**aqui les dejo este capitulo, aclaraciones las mismas gakuen alice no me pertenece solo es mi imaginacion por este manga hermoso :D**

**que lo disfruten y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews me sirven mucho me animan :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #3' Entrega Especial Part2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITUL O ANTERIOR.<strong>_

**Natsume dio un ligero estirón en el listón y cayeron al piso del radal. Cayeron los dos al piso . natsume callo arriba de mikan y mikan estaba siendo aplastada por él y el piso.**

**-h-h,aaaaaaach- grito mikan por el dolor. Natsume rápido se dio la vuelta desabrochándose de el cinturón de mikan. Mikan se dio la vuelta rápido. Y tenía toda la nariz color rojo por el dolor.**

**-itaaaahi, haaiiii.. Mee dolió, me duele, tonto, aahi- decía mikan sobándose la nariz.**

**-no seas tan llorona- fue lo único que natsume dijo.**

**-eres un maloso- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver, y natsume también la volteo a ver, el corazón d emikan de pronto comenzó a latir sus maridas quedaron unidas por varios segundos.**

**-q-que es esto?- se pregunto mikan sonrojándose un poco. natsume alejo su mirada de ella viendo hacia el radal y luego hacia una puerta, la cual por supuesto entrarían con cuidado los dos chicos.**

**-es un tonto, como no me explica, que le tengo que preguntar para que me explique lo sucedido de anoche?- pensó mikan mientras se volvía a jalonear el cabello por lo confundida- por qué?, por qué? Porque sigo pensando en eso- pensaba mikan seria y triste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pdv de natsume.<strong>

Después de escuchar los llantos de esta bribona decidí entrar en aquella puerta. Pero antes…

_-ya estamos en el radal_- me comunique con persona por el microfonito.

-con quien hablas?- le escuche decir a la chica.

-_bien ahora ves una puerta frente a ti? – _me dijo persona.

_-s_i- afirme.

-sí que, si estás loco- dijo la castaña tonta. .

-_entra con mucho cuidado-_ me dijo persona, deje de comunicarme con el y decidí entrar.

-a-adónde vas?- me pregunto ella.

-voy a entrar zopenca- le dije serio. Mientras caminaba decidí no escucharla e ignorarla, solo causaría problemas.,

**Fin de pdv.**

-te estoy hablando idiotaaaa, no piensas contestarme?- grito mikan toda furiosa.-es un tonto- susurro mikan mientras lo seguía para que ella también entrara. Al entrar había escaleras, natsume empezó a bajarlas y tras de el mikan. Pero cuando ella cerró la puerta todo se oscureció. Mikan estaba bajando con mucho cuidado claro ella sabia donde estaba natsume por que a él le brillaba el cabello y los ojos en la oscuridad.

-porque de un de repente me besa y al día siguiente me trata mal y me ignora.- pensaba mikan..- porque siento este dolor en el pecho?- susurro mikan..

Mikan y natsume seguían bajando las escaleras que un no terminaban D;, habían muchísimos escalones. Mientras bajaban los escalones, mikan como usaba botas de tacón al bajar el siguiente escalón esta se resbalo…estaba a punto de caerse para atrás pero la chica dio un movimiento medio raro que se fue para enfrente y empujo a natsume, los dos empezaron a caer de las escaleras. Pero bueno solo fueron 9 escalones en los que los dos chicos recorrieron mientras caían, bueno mikan cayó de 13 escalones.

-ttss- se escucho un ruido proveniente de natsume

-aaaaaahiii- grito mikan, la chica se golpeo fuerte lo que fue el pecho y el huesito que estaba un poco más abajo terminando el cuello ese huesito conecta con los hombros la chica no podía respirar bien por el dolor.

-aaaaa,aaaii- apenas podía hacer sonidos de dolor. Aun que en la oscuridad nos e veía ella lloraba.

- eres una tonta, debes tener más cuidado- dijo natsume sin saber lo que a mikan le paso en ese momento.

-es un tonto- pensó mikan mientras el dolor se calmaba y respiraba un poco mejor. La chica no le grito ni nada pero si estaba llorando de el dolor. mikan miraba como natsume seguía sin ella, después se inco y se toco el cuello y el huesito que esta mas debajo al terminar el cuello. Ese huesito le dolía muchísimo. Mikan intento levantarse pero se mareo, natsume ya no estaba a su vista.

-hyuuga- dijo en voz baja pues apenas podía hablar del dolor que sentía. Luego mikan junto todas sus fuerzas e intento levantarse, esta vez lo logro pero algo le trono por la espalda. Que le dolió muchísimo. Pero no grito para no preocupar. Y se seco las lágrimas. Y dio un fuerte respiro soltando el aire. Y empezó a caminar normal, abrió la puerta y salió, natsume estaba recargado en la pared.

-ya era tiempo de q..-dijo natsume sin poder terminar, pues miro que mikan tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos.

-vamos a entregar el usb no hay que perder tiempo- dijo mikan cambiando e tema para que este no le hiciera preguntas.

Mikan paso de lado a natsume y abrió la siguiente puerta. Entro y natsume la siguió por detrás.

-espera- la detuvo natsume.

-qué?- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver.

-deja le aviso a persona- todo serio.

-uhi, pensé que me preguntaría- pensó mikan algo seria mientras movía su hombro por el dolor.

-ya estamos adentro- dijo natsume comunicándose con rei.

-okey, ahora tienen que hallar una cámara la cual mikan ensenara el usb y dirá que son de el VYUFCS2151- le dijo rei a natsume.

-umm-fue lo único que natsume hiso como que quejándose.

-que pasa hyuuga?- pregunta mikan.

-dice persona que tienen que entrar al siguiente salón para entregar el usb, buscas una cámara y te comunicaras con ellos mostrándoles el usb y que eres de el VYUFCS2151-dijo natsume volteándola a ver todo serio.

Mikan quedo algo inpactada….

-que se te olvido?- pregunta natsume en tonada burlosa.

-ummm-dijo mikan mientras se grababa la supuesta contraseña.-entonces entro busco cámara la cual muestro usb diciendo que soy de el VYUFCS2151-dijo mikan mientras sacaba el usb –grabado- dijo sonriente y un poco coqueta. Natsume solo le levanto la ceja juntando sus brazos y viéndola de reojo de pies a cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la siguiente puerta.

Mikan en realidad no estaba tan cómoda, tenía que fingir pues seguía adolorida. Al entrar el cuarto es todo blanco. Y empieza a buscar la cámara,.. al hallarla se pone frente a ella. .

-hay alguien?- dice mikan golpeando un poco la cámara.

-quien eres?, y que haces aquí?-se escucha un grito grueso en el cuarto en el que mikan estaba.

-tengo este usb que entregarle de parte de rei, soy de …-dijo mikan callando pues trataba de recordar la supuesta contraseña.

-em, um..Este..aach- grito mikan pues trataba de recordarlo.

-ya, ya, ya, soy de el VYUFCS2151- lo dijo todo recorrido sin ni un error.

Todo quedo callado y de pronto se abrió una puerta en la pared.

-pasa- se escucho la misma voz gruesa en el salón.

Mikan entro y todo el cuerto era color azul, miro un chorro de maquinas y computadoras, robot, y al parecer una especie de perro robot.

-entregame el usb- dijo una voz la cual n ose parecía nada ala de el cuarto.

Mikan guio su vista a un señor mayor un poco bajo como a su estatura. A mikan le dio algo de risa peor no quiso burlarce.

-usted es el científico Deltow DJ?- pregunta mikan toda confundida sin pdoer creerlo.

-si algún problema- le dije el científico todo serio.

Mikan le entrega el usb.

-ya te puedes retirar- dijo el científico mientars la miraba de reojo.

-es todo?- pregunto mikan confundida.

-oye, porque no te quitas la supuesta mascara que mas bien parece anti faz- le dijo el científico acercándosele a mikan. Mikan se puso nerviosa .

-n-no, no puedo- dijo toda seria.

-hueles a humanoide- le dijo el científico.

-n-no c-como cree- dijo mikan algo nerviosa.

-no eres como nosotros- dijo el científico mientras se daba la vuelta.

-fue lo único que dijo mikan toda nerviosa.

-eres una chcia especial – le dijo el científico.

-pues, este, soy como los alices y a la ves humanoide.

-eres un ser especial, no dejes que nadie te oculte cosas- dijo el cientifico mientras empezaba a arreglar una maquina.

quedaron mn de seguntos..

**mientras tanto con natsume**

-por que se tarda tanto-pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

**ahora con mikan y el cientifico.**

-te haces demaciadas preguntas, tienes muchisimas dudas las cuales envenenan tu alma-le dijo volteandola a ver-no es eso cierto?-pregunto serio.

-si, p-pero-dijo mikan cuando fue interrumpida por el cientifico.

-no dejes que te envenenen, nomas por que eres especial, te dare un radal el cual con la persona que tu estes hablando le llegas hacer una pregunt y te la responda veras el radal y ese radal te dira si es falso o verdar lo que la persona te contesto referente a tu pregunta-le dijo mientras hagarraba una maquinita la cual no era grande y cabia en su mano como un tamagoshi nomas que mas grande-toma-le dijo mientras le daba el radar, cuando llegues lo cargas, por que yo lo acabo de temrinar y no tuve tiempo para cargarlo- asi que manana lo podras usar-le respodio serio el cientifico

-g-gracias- le dijo mikan toda seria y confundida.

-ya te peudes ir- dice el cientifico mientras se sienta en la silla.

mikan sale toda confundida y ve el pequeno radal que el cientifico le dio y se lo guarda en el boslillo de su pantalon, despues se diriguio a la salida de ese salon .

cuando mikan sale ve a natsume recargado en la pared de frente.

-och hyuuga ya lo entrege- dijo mikan seria.

-que te dijo?-pregunto natsume sin seriedad.

-que..um..que gracias- dijo mikan volteadon a otro lado.

-ummm-fue lo unico que natsume dijo todo serio- me ocultas algo- dijo volteandola a ver

-y tu que?- dijo mikan defendiendoce con la duda que traia de el beso.

quedaron segundos de silencio.

-yo que?- pregunta natsume poniendoce las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon negro.

-le pregunto o no?-pensaba mikan mientras que su corazon latia.

-no diras nada?- le dijo natsume volteandola a ver mientras levantaba una ceja.

-p-porque- cucurra mikan- p-por que...um-debo sacarlo- penso mikan cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y al abrirlos- por que me besaste esa noche?- levanto la voz mikan colteandolo a ver.

quedo en total silencio, al parecer goberno el silencio entre los dos hasta que natsume .

-jum-fue lo que dijo natsume como en tono burloso- lo hise para que te callaras, no dejabas de hablar-dijo todo serio natsume mientras le daba la espalda diriguiendoce hacia la puerta qen donde estaban las escaleras las cuales bajaron y en las que se calleron.

mikan estaba impactada por lo que le dijo, que se emfurecio..

- grito toda enojada mientras que de sus orejas salia Humo.

asi termino su mision. al llegar mikan a su habitacion no le dirigui la palabra a natsume desde que subieron nuevamente al helicoptero que les abento una escalera para que subieran y llegaron hacia sus habitaciones. mikan conecto el cargador en el enshufe para cargar el radal que el cientifico le dio.

-el es tu tonto, que no piensa que un beso una mujer lo toma de distintas maneras-dice mikan mientras se quitaba con fuerza los zapatos y los abentaba a la puerta con furia.- tonto,tonto,idiota, como se atreven-decia mikan mientras hagarraba con fuerzas una amhoada a la que le llego a sacar las plumas que tenia adentro.- ahora de seguro pensara que soy una facil, no no devo ilucionarme por nada de el mundo, no mikan, no, NO TE ENAMORARAS, NO POR QUE SUFRIRAS COMO CON EL, HARAN DE TI UN TRAPO SUCIO HASTA CANSASRCE DE USARTE Y ROMPERTE EL CORAZON- primero dijo seria y luego a gritos.-te odio, te odio, te odiooo. que no piensan en lo que una mujer siente. o puede llegar a sentir, por que son asi- exclamaba mikan mientras le salian una que otra lagrima de lo furiosa que estaba.- no lo soporto, no soporto esto, estoy tan confundida, nomas para callarme? es un tonto natsume idiota-grito mikan mientars se aventaba en la cama...asi quedo mikan profundamente dormida en lo confundida...

**mientras con natsume..**

**pdv de natsume.**

al terminar la mision subimos neuvamente hasta donde estaba el radal con las dos bombillas y esperamos al hericoptero,

ella desde que le conteste en.. mentiras su pregunta ya no me hablo ni me voltioa mirar. ja, se enojo la tonta..

pero. aun no entiendo lo que me pasa, que me sucede. ella tiene razon por que la bese...

**fin de pdv.**

* * *

><p><strong>fin de capitulo, ais paso mikan la noche y natsume esa noche al terminar la mision que les fue facil hacer y terminar.<strong>

**besotes! :D**

**dejen review amigos y amigas mias. las y los quiero demaciado :D**


	32. Capitulo 32,Todo Se Vuelbe Confuso

**hola!**

**coo estan?**

**espero que muy muy bien**

**quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, muchas garcias me dan animos para escribir mas y mas :)**

**aclaraciones : no me pertenece nada, solo mi imaginacion por este hermoso anime n.n!**

**espero y este capitulo les guste encerio. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #32-Todo se Vuelbe confuso<strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente mikan despertó a tiempo 40 mn antes de empezar las clases, se arreglo y cuando ya estaba desayunada y todo desconecto de el enchufe el radar que le dio el científico, lo guardo en su mochila y salió de su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta voltio para ver si natsume no salía mientras ella estaba ahí.. Veamos que piensa la chica.<p>

**Pdv de mikan.**

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación, comencé a pensar el lo que hace uuuuuuuuuf un chorro de tiempo me dijo aquella chica cuyo rostro no logre ver, ahora que lo pienso el científico también me dijo que con el radal que más bien parece tamagochi era para que nadie me ocultara cosas. Y no quiero eso, ya van más de 6 meses en los cuales mis abuelos no me mandan ni un mensaje, solo útiles, dinero, y regalos, y eso me esta preocupando. Me dirigí a mi habitación nuevamente y desconecte el radal de el cargador y el cargador de el enchufé. Luego lo guarde en mi mochila, tenía planeado después de clases ir a la dirección a escondidas o más bien podría copiarle el poder de invisibilidad a alguien, pero para eso debo preguntar quien tiene ese poder. Ya no quiero tener dudas, como dice el científico no debo dejar que me envenenen. Asi que hare lo planeado después de clases.. Cuando estaba a punto de salir mi corazón comenzó a latir, me puse nerviosa y tenía un raro sabor en mi boca. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me fije si él no estaba afuera de su habitación, ya que vi que no, Salí cerré la puerta y Salí corriendo como loca hacia fuera del edificio, no sabía porque, pero solo no le quería ver, sinceramente con lo que me dijo ayer, me duele, solo pensarlo, estoy confundida, y pues… aun que tales pueda usar este radal con él. Así sabré si nomas lo hiso para callarme o porque razón. Me enojo lo que me dijo, solo por esa razón, quien hace eso por esa razón?... por eso ni le volví hablar ayer ni lo voltee a mirar.. Tonto natsume. Que se cree. Digo..Digo… hyuuga,.. idiotaa…..7.7 no lo soporto…. Mientras caminaba pensaba tantas cosas. Luego entre al edificio de clases. Al llegar frente a la puerta de mi salón. Trague saliva. Y comencé abrir con lentitud la puerta, me puse nerviosa, tal vez natsume ya estaba ahi, digo, digo.. hyuuga… bueno eso no lo podía saber hasta que abriere la puerta..Al abrir la puerta completa dije como costumbre.

-BUENOOOOOS DIIAS-grite a todo pulmón. Mire como los demás me miraban para mi mala suerte el ya estaba sentando ahí pero ni volteo a mirarme. Ruka-pyo si y me saludo. Yuu-san también anna, sumiré, shellan,el chico nuevo que creo que se llama niko-san. Hotaru aun no llegaba. Qué raro., después de saludar a mis amigas y amigos me fui a sentar alado de él.. no le voltee a mirar ni lo salude. Solo me senté a esperar al maestro que nos tocaba. Todo esto se me hacia pesado, me dolía el cuello y tenía un morete en la costilla izquierda bien grande eso paso por la caída en las escaleras….pasaron minutos y hotaru todavía no llegaba..um..qué raro….mientras seguía recargada en mis manos esperando a que acabara todo para luego hacer lo planeado..

-Mikan-chan estas bien?- oí que alguien me preguntaba la cual su voz era de hombre, voltee y mire que era el chico nuevo quien me sonreía muy amable.

-si, por que la pregunta?- le pregunte siendo curiosa con una sonrisa.

-te veo muy seria, y a como hotaru-chan me a contado cómo eres, hoy no te veo así, será porque ella no a llegado?- me pregunto serio pero a la vez viéndome directo a los ojos. Eso me ponía nervioso.

-em..es que..n-no dormí bien jeje- le dije en tono nervioso y tartamudeando, es que en verdad anoche no dormía bien me despertaba a cada rato pensando en lo mismo y no sé porque pienso tanto en eso y porque me dolía una que otra parte del golpazo que me di en las escaleras.

-jeje que linda te ves sonrojada- le oí decir D; estaba sonrojada? Linda?...aaaaaaaaaaach. me puse algo más nerviosa además con él a mi lado uuf. Mire como hotaru entraba por la puerta ye se podría ser mi cambio de tema.

-Llego hotaruu-le sonreí al chica mientras apuntaba a mi amiga, quien me volteo a ver y yo le salude moviendo mi mano. Niko-chan se fue con hotaru a sentar y empezaron las clases.

Sinceramente hoy no era mi día, al parecer ni le ponía atención a los maestros de estar pensando en tantas cosas, eso me ponía de mal genio. Al terminarse las clases fui con yuu-san.

-hola mikan-chan- me dijo muy amable.

-yuu-chan, no sabes quién tiene el poder de invisibilidad?- pregunte toda curiosa.

-oo, poder de invisibilidad, pues chita-san- me dijo apuntando a una chica pelinegro morena y ojos azules, perfecto a copiar poder ya que sabía que poder tenia la chica.

-oooch, okey muchas gracias- le dije a mi amigo sonriéndole.

-por nada mikan-chan pero para que querías saber eso?-me pregunto curioso y confuso.

-no mas, jeje es que andaba anotando que poder tiene cada uno para algunos proyectos- le invente para calmar el nervio.

-mikan-chan a veces creo que eres algo extraña- le oi decir mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-jeje, es que, pues..um. asi soy- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-bueno ya me voy, adiós- le dije despidiéndome de él y de los demás para luego salir corriendo del salón para que nadie supiera donde estaría ya que le copie el poder a de invisibilidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientras hablaba con yuu-san. Mientras salía corriendo no mire a natsume por nada. No mire a nadie solo Salí corriendo toda nerviosa. Me escondí atrás de un árbol para hacerme invisible. Al hacerme invisible vi como todo mi cuerpo desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Después me dirigí hacia el edificio de dirección… me tomo 30 mn llegar al edificio de dirección, es que todo esta tan lejos.. Entre con mucho cuidado, camine sin hacer ni un poco de ruido. Subí las escaleras y comencé a buscar la puerta #216 que es donde la chica me dijo que entrara. Después de cómo 10 mn de buscar lo encontré, toque para saber si alguien estaba ahí, al caso que ni me podrían mirar soy invisible, toque como 7 veces y hablo desde adentro, abrí la puerta y la cerré entre ala computadora que estaba a mi lado derecho, me senté y la prendí. Estaba tan nerviosa y todo lo empecé a hacer lo más rápido posible, Después me metí a documentos de la computadora al CD de memoria y empecé a buscar un programa cuyo nombre es bloqueo le di click y salieron varios documentos uno de ellos con el nombre de celulares. Le di click y busque grados III-B –Secundaría a ese me metí, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, cuando le di click salieron todos los nombres de mi salón con el cuadro rojo de bloqueado a acepción de natsume el de él era verde, empecé a buscar el mío, mis ojos me brillaban, al encontrar mi nombre este estaba con el cuadro rojo, le di click y aparecieron todos los mensajes que les envié a mis abuelitos. Como se atreven? .. Empecé a lagrimear de la furia que tenia, por qué?. Por que narumi nunca me dijo sobre esto?. Porque no nos dejan contactarnos. Después puse atención a un cuadro el cual decía de abuelitos para mikan, para mí?.. le di click y me aparecieron más de 100 mensajes de parte de ellos, comencé a leerlos. Que imperitas y egoístas son los que nos bloquean. Porque hacen eso?.. Mientras leía los mensajes empezaba a llorar yo creía que no me enviaban mensajes por qué no llegaban a larga distancia o porque no tenían tiempo, pero nunca algo como esto. Que les pasa a estos porque nos bloquean… de pronto escuche como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, me asuste me volví invisible y vi que era narumi quien entraba. Volteo hacia la computadora y la miro prendida, su rostro era confuso no me podía mirar a mí, pero que razón tenía de esconderme me quite lo invisible y su rostro cambio a impactado, estaba llorando solo faltaba expresar lo que sentía.

-mikan- le oi decir con lentitud mientras seguía con la misma imagen.

-como se atreve a bloquear los mensajes de mis abuelos para que no me llegue?- le pregunte toda furiosa mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos.

-mikan- dijo aun más sorprendido.

-respóndame- le grite

-te explicare- me dijo serio mientras volteaba a ver a otra parte. La cual mire que era aun cuadro.

-será mejor que te tranquilices- me dijo mientras se me acercaba rápido.

-no me toque- le dije haciéndome para atrás.

-no tengo intención de hacerte daño mikan- me dijo con voz baja.

-por que narumi-sensei?- le dije mientras caía de rodillas.

-por que hacen esto?- le grite mientras me seguían saliendo lagrimas.

-mikan, tenemos que bloquear a todos los celulares de esta academia, hasta que cumplan su mayoría de edad, sabes por qué? Porque así será la manera mejor de que uno ya se sepa cuidar,-me dijo, pero aun no le entendía.

-por que los bloquean, que ganan con eso?- le dije mientras secaba las lagrimas.

-para que no los lleguen a atacar, o para que no lleguen atacar a tu familia mientras estas en una edad chica, hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad podrás irlos a visitar y contactarte con ellos- me dijo serio mientras yo seguía viendo al piso.

-por que el celular de hyuuga natsume no está bloqueado- le dije a ver que me decía, ya que aun estaba algo confundida y muy decepcionada.

-hay personas a quienes les hemos dado el desbloqueo para que se comuniquen con las personas- me dijo en tono bajo.

- y por qué no me desbloquean a mi?-le dije toda seria

-por favor, solo quiero comunicarme con mis abuelos- le dije clamándole.

-mikan-le oí decir pero le interrumpí.

-por favor, entiéndame, quiero, hace mucho que no los veo ni les he hablado, no sé nada de ellos, que pasaría si llegara su día de muerte, que haría yo me quedaría sin saber nada aun? Así viviría en una mentira?- le dije en tonada seria y después subí la voz mientras me salían lagrimas.

-mikan eres la persona más especial para esta academia, si alguien fuera de esta academia sabe de ti, podría pasar algo aun mas grave- me dijo volteándome a ver y yo a el mirando como su rostro era todo preocupantico.

-por favor, pero ellos no saben quién soy- dije sin pensar, pues estaba tan nerviosa.

-si tanto quieres –pero le interrumpí.

-narui-sensei, por favor, no puedo vivir así, sufriendo mas- le dije mientras volteaba a mirarlo con mis lagrimas recorriendo todo mi rostro.

-bueno-le oí decir mientras se levantaba eh iva hacia la computadora.

-enserio?, desbloquear mi cel?- le pregunte mientras de mi rostro aparecía una sonrisa llena de emoción.

-lo hare mikan, pero estaré leyendo los mensajes que te envían y si son de números conocidos de tu cel o que ya te has comunicado con ellos antes los dejare pasar- me dijo mientras me volteaba a ver y sonreía. Me alegre tanto me levante de el sillón di un salto y corrí a abrazarlo.

Me quede hay dos horas hablando con narumi-sensei pues me dio reglas de que debo y no debo hacer en los mensajes y al llamar.. Sinceramente e puse tan feliz, de lo decepcionada salió algo que me alzó grandemente el ánimo… al salir del edificio no tarde en enviarles a mis abuelitos el mensaje que ahora si me llegara su respuesta.

**Mensaje.**

Para: mis queridos abuelitos

Asunto:

Los amo demasiado, quiero que sepan que los extraño, eh pasado tantas cosas me eh divertido mucho, eh tenido nuevas amistades, y voy bien en mis calificaciones, para dentro de un mes y medio pasaremos a 1 semestre de preparatoria. Estoy muy ansiosa y entusiasmada abuelitos. Quiero saben cómo están?, como les han ido? Que han hecho?...contesten rápido los amo demasiado y los extraño.

**Fin de mensaje (**_**mikan les escribió mas pero le corte aquí un gran pedazo ósea lo Resumí)**_

Al enviarles el mensaje decidí ir a mi lugar secreto tenía tantas cosas que pensar, pero ahora que me acuerdo, primero a regar la flor…..me dirigí y baje los escalones de aquel lugar en donde sembramos nuestras flores, cuando la comencé a regar me di cuenta que la flor había crecido más, eso me podía contenta más de lo que estaba, y pensé en la flor que le intercambie a hyuuga, voltee a mi lado izquierdo, pensaba que la flor ya estaría seca pero no fue así, la flor seguía de el mismo tamaño pero seguía con vida, el en verdad la regaba. No lo podía creer, mire hacia el cielo pues se oscureció, al parecer iba a llover, todo el cielo estaba muy nublado, si estaba nublado antes de venir pero ahora las nubes eran más oscuras. Me levante y empecé a subir las escaleras. Comenzó a tronar el cielo, no me gustaba los sonidos que producía, así que comencé a caminar mas, pero de pronto comenzó a caer agua, me estaba mojando, y seguía tronando el cielo.. Que podía hacer?, corrí, corrí muy rápido hasta llegar a mi edificio me metí y sin voltear a ver la habitación de él me metí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me quite la ropa para meterme a bañar, mientras me bañaba note que en mi costilla izquierda el orete que traía se oscureció más me tocaba poquito y me dolía mucho cuando termine de bañarme solo eh puse la toalla en el cabello me lo enrede para que se secara, después Salí de la regadera y me empecé a untar una pomada que es para las cortadas y moretes que podrían ser peligrosos, y me lo unte en la costilla solo me puse la ropa misión, lo raro de mi poder de sanar es que solo es de rasguños y heridas, pero no de moretes o de cáncer u otra enfermedad que no sean heridas….. Así me quede en mi habitación, solo con ropa interior por la pomada que tenia untada en mis piernas y costilla también hombros y cuello. Cerré la ventanas con las cortinas pues no me gustaban ver los rayos de la tormenta, y me puse a leer un libro, era mi favorito la cenicienta, esa historia me encanta leerla nunca me canso. Así paso toda la noche y la tormenta paro a las 8:00 pm. No tuve ni una visita ni él me visito. No sé porque pienso tanto en el. Este día empezó confuso luego odioso y triste después alegre y acabo otra vez confuso. No lo entiendo….cuando mi cuerpo chupo toda la pomada me fui a dormir aun con mi ropa interior ya mañana me vestiría..

**fin de pdv de mikan**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Capitulo..<strong>

**un besote muy grande a todos, y dejen reviews me animan muchisimo enserio :D**

**los quiero mucho**


	33. Capitulo 33, Sentimientos Aceptados

HOLA AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO,

que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo #33- Sentiientos Aceptados?<strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente mikan despertó normal, aun tenia los moretes en su cuerpo pero ya casi no le dolían se vistió se arreglo se dejo el cabello suelto y se hice unos huevos tiernos para desayunar. Al terminar de desayunar agarro su mochila y como siempre salió con mucho cuidado de su habitación, pero para su mala suerte natsume también pensó salir a esa hora de su habitación para ir a su clase. Mikan no volteo a verlo pero si se puso muy nerviosa.<p>

**pdv de mikan(pongan atencion a esto)**

al salir de mi habitacion ire a natsume me di la vuelta toda nerviosa y como educacion salude mientras cerraba la puuerta.

-Buenos dias- le dije toda nerviosa. no le oi contestar, pues sali corriendo despues de unos segundos, sali corriendo como pude, aun que por que corria? pos no se, baje las escaleras y en cuanto las estaba bajando me comence a marear...todo se me movia, me epezo a doler la cabeza supuestaente yo me detuve en el escalon 10 aun me faltaba terminar para bajar las escaleras, pero me detuve por lo mareada...paso un buen rato me quede como que semi dorida ahi parada...y depronto se me quito el dolor, que raro. desaparecio como si no me hubiese dado, segui corriendo segun yo hacia el edificio de mi salon de clases...

fin de pdv,(cacharon, por que en el 36 sabran la verdad)

**Al llegar mikan al salón saludo como asostumbra.**

**NOTA:**

**no se emocionen con este capitulo leean mas adelante D:**

**sigamos mikan llego al edificio y abrio la puerta supuestamente ella para saludar a todos..**

-Buenooos diias- grita la chica

-mikan-chan- le saluda niko muy dulce.

-hola a todos- dice mikan muy sonriente.

-mikan amaneciste hermosa hoy- le comenta su amigo niko mientras le sonreía.

.uuch. jeje, gracias- dice mikan algo nerviosa.

-sakura, iras al festival de la pascua mañana?- le pregunta sumiré con los brazos cruzados.

-si, no me lo perdería- contesto mikan muy sonriente.

-y ya tienes compañero ¿-pregunta sumiré seria.

-compañero que se ocupa?-pregunta mikan algo confundida

-si,-afirma sumiré.

-mikan-chan si no tienes compañero podría ser yo- dice muy sonriente y algo sonrojado niko.

-aa eem. B-bueno- dijo mikan pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida.

-el profesor narumi vendrá hoy y el eligiera quien será el compañero de quien- comento koko desde lejos.

-encerio?- pregunta mikan confundida

-sip- dicen sumiré y koko .

Cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y todos voltean pues es natsume quien entra. Mikan no le voltea a ver y se queda dándole la espalda.

-natsume-kun a quién quisieras tener tu de pareja para el estival?-pregunta sumiré con tonada alegre.

Pero natsume no le contesta y la ignora sentándose alado de su amigo luca nogi. Luego entra el profesor narumi y mikan se va a sentar a su haciendo.

-hola mis amores, están listos para saber quién es pareja de quien para el festival?-pregunta alegre narumi.

-para que se necesite una pareja en el festival-susurra mikan y esto lo alcanza a escuchar natsume.

-bueno como siempre será con papelitos, los nombres de las mujeres en el vaso izquierdo y el de los hombres en el vaso derecho, yo sacare un papelito de cada vaso y diré los nombres de quienes serán pareja.-dijo narumi chocando sus manos.

Mikan volteo hacia la ventana a contemplar el cielo y los pájaros que pasaban por ahí.

-primera pareja-dice narumi sacando el primer papelito del vaso izquierdo- sumiré.-grito narumi

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich-dijo sumiré toda nerviosa mientras se mordía las uñas por saber quien sería su pareja.

-tu pareja será pareja de- dice narumi haciéndolo as emocionante.-koko- grita narumi- la primera pareja-sonrie.

Sumiré se sonroja un poco por lo dicho de el profesor.

-el mi pareja-piensa entre alegre y nerviosa. Koko solo la voltea a ver y le sonríe.

-la siguiente pareja….. asi siguió narumi hasta llegar a la 5ta pareja,.

-hotaru-grita narumi- su pareja será-dice todo emocionado- luca- grita.

Luca se sonroja a lo escuchado y se emociona muy adentro, se pone serio pero sonrojado. Hotaru no voltea ni a verlo.

-uuf-suelta un suspiro luca por lo escuchado.

La siguiente pareja-grita narumi.-esto se está poniendo entretenido, ya nomas quedan un papelito de mujer imposible no saber de quién.-dijo narumi volteando a ver a la chica.

Todos voltearon a ver a mikan y mikan estaba bien avergonzada con el rostro hacia abajo.

-qué vergüenza-pensó sonrojada.

-creo que la señorita tendrá a dos acomopañantes en el festival-dijo sonando entretenido narumi.

-eeeeeeeeeeech-dijo el grupo completo.

-y como han de pensar solo quedan dos chicos sin pareja- dice narumi volteando a ver a niko y luego a el otro chico.

-genial me toco con mikan- comenta niko muy contento.

-uhi- piensa mikan mientras volteaba a la ventana.

-bueno asi quedaran las parejas-grita narumi.

-pero y quien es mi otro acompañante-piensa mikan- solo sé que es niko- vuelve a pensar

-narumi-sensei-grita mikan algo apenada.

-si mi niña- voltea a verla.

-q-quien es m-mi o-otro acompañante?-pregunta mikan avergonzada.

-ee-dice narumi algo confundido- tus acompañantes son niko y natsume-dice todo contento narumi.

-grita mikan sorprendida a lo escuchado…

-T.T ..Porque a mi- piensa mikan nerviosa.

Al terminarse las clases.

-mikan-grita niko- esperaba tanto ser tu acompañante- se expresa el chico muy alegre.

-que bien- susurra mikan nerviosa – será algo lindo conocernos- dice mikan sonriéndole a niko sin pensar en lo dicho, cuando dijo la palabra lindo, natsume se puso tenso y serio.

-tienes razón chica linda- le dice niko sonriéndole coqueto.

-ee, p-pero no piense mal- le dice mikan algo asustada.

-pero tengo la oportunidad- dice el chico mirándola fijo.

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech-piensa mikan sorprendida.

Al oír lo dicho natsume se levanto, se preguntaran como pudo salir del mesa banco si luca estaba a su lado derecho y mikan al izquierdo y el en medio, pues fácil, brinco del asiento y se fue de el salón. Todos callaron a lo visto. Natsume estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus bolcillos.

-dije algo que le molesto?-pregunto confundido niko. Mikan no le volteo a ver. Pero se preguntaba por qué se fue?..

-y si le pregunto una vez más porque me beso?-pensó mikan algo nerviosa.-c-con permiso- dijo mikan levantándose para salir del salón.

-ya te vas mikan?-pregunta niko confundido.

-t-tengo cosas que hacer-dice algo tartamudo pero luego lo oculta con una sonrisa.

-entonces nos vemos mañana-grita todo emocionado niko.

Mikan sale de el salón..

-no creo que sea verdad lo que me dijo aquella vez, pero le preguntare-dijo decidida mikan decidida. Corrió tras natsume.

Pero al salir del edificio no lo encontró.

-donde estará?, y porque mi corazón late tan rápido?-pensó mikan mientras apretaba el radal que el científico le dio. mikan ya no siguió buscando a natsume, se fue directo a su lugar secreto, el cual paso ahí un buen rato.

Mientras con natsume

Pdv de natsume

Ese estúpido como se atreve a hablarle así a ella. Por .. Que coraje.. Porque siento este coraje?. Que me pasa?.

-natsume-oi la voz de luca nogi bajo el árbol, voltee a verlo.

-natsume puedo acompañarte un rato?-me pregunto.

-como quieras- le dije todo serio mientras me recargaba en el tronco.

Cuando mire que mi amigo llego hasta donde estaba yo quedo un rato en silencio.

-natsume, que sientes por sakura?- le oi decir a luca nogi. Que estaba diciendo? No lo entendía. Que siento por esa chica.

-se que sientes algo por ella, se te nota- me dijo, tenía razón tal vez era demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que esa chica llego profundo a mi corazón. Pero no quería hacerlo notar ni hacerlo saber.

-te enamoraste verdad?-me pregunto mi amigo. No sé.. No sé qué decir…

**Fin de pdv.**

-esa chica están..u. su sonrisa..Sus brillantes ojos. Su cabello alborotador..su bello rostro-dijo natsume primero en tono enojado y luego expresivo.

-es una chica muy linda-comenta luca nogi.- al parecer no eres el único tras ella, niko dice que al verla por primera vez se enamoro, asi que tendrás que pelear- dijo luca nogi serio.

-por que me dices esto y me lo preguntas?-pregunto natsume volteándolo a ver.

-por que ya es hora de que aceptes lo que sientes y no lo niegues, te lo digo si no la quieres perder- le dijo luca serio.

-a ti te gusta imai- dijo natsume serio.

-si , lo acepto, me enamore de ella, por su forma de ser su belleza, la forma en que se concentra al hacer algo, su personalidad- dijo muy expresivo luca nogi y sonrojado.

Los amigos se voltearon a ver y los dos se sonrieron.


	34. Capitulo 34,Festival De Pascua Part1

Holaaaaaaaaa!

este dia subire varios capitulos, espero y los disfruten.

un saludo muy grande.

aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada u,u solo mi imaginacion por este anime

que los disfruten amigas y amigos mios.

NOTA:

no se emocionen con este capitulo leean mas adelante D:

* * *

><p>Capitulo #34-Festival de pascua Part1,<p>

* * *

><p>En la habitacion de mikan a las 10:30.<p>

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach,que me pondree hoy?- grito estérica la chica castaña buscando entre toda su ropa.

-och si esta blusa con esta falda- dijo mikan agarrando una blusa con mangas hasta los codos color azul turquesa y una falda negra que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Luego se metió a bañar y al salir se puso la ropa, la blusa le quedaba pegadita se miraba muy hermosa con ese conjunto. Se puso un perfume que olía exquisito, Se dejo el cabello suelto y se puso un moño color azul turquesa en su cabello. Luego salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el festival el cual la esperaban sus dos acompañantes. mikan se miraba preciosa.

Mientras con natsume..

-hey natsume-san estas tu también entusiasmado por entrar ya al festival?-pregunto niko volteándolo a ver. Niko llevaba un conjunto. Pantalón libáis zapatos negros y camisa de mangas color café se miraba guapo.

-um-fue lo único que respondió natsume , el llevaba un conjunto el cual lo hacía lucir más guapo, un pantalón negro zapatos negros, y una camisa de mangas roja que le quedaba pegada a su musculoso cuerpo, no estaba exagerado pero si se miraba ¨sexy.

-Hola chicos-dijo mikan muy sonriente. Los chicos voltearon a verla y sus rostros cambiaron, mikan se miraba muy preciosa con el conjunto que traía, el viento que hacia chocaba a ella haciendo que su hermoso cabello alborotador como dice natsume volara provocativamente y su perfume, su olor llegara a los chicos natsume volteo rápido a otra parte.

-m-mikan-dijo niko sonrojado.-te ves hermosa- le alago a la chica muy sonriente.

-gracias-contesto educada mikan sonriéndole también, y volteo a ver a natsume.

-ustedes también se ven muy bien- dijo mikan- por qué no entramos ya?- dijo mikan caminando hacia ellos.

-si y a donde quieres ir primero mikan?-pregunto niko contemplándola.

-que tal si a buscar huevos?-dice mikan toda contenta. Pero cuando entra se su rostro cambio a curiosa y en segundos desapareció de en medio de los dos chicos.

-ooch-dijo niko cerrando y abriendo los ojos rapidos –mikan?- dice confundido buscándola a ver donde se metió.

-miren, miren- grita mikan tocando a un gran conejo robot. Natsume la volteo a ver .

-verdad que es lindo?, hotaru lo creo- dice toda alegre mikan.

-mikan entonces que quieres hacer primero'-pregunta niko. pero la chica no le contesto pues seguía sorprendida por lo del festival parecía una niña de 5 años. Natsume sonrió al verla curiosear. Y niko lo noto poniéndose serio.

-mireeeeeeeeeeeeen, queeeeeee hermoosuuraaaaa-dice mikan metiendoce en una capilla donde tenias que jugar para ganar un conejo.

-mikan, yo juego por ti, dime que conejo te gustaría ganar?- grito niko corriendo hacia donde mikan estaba. Natsume se molesto..

-encerioo, genial, quiero ese- dijo mikan toda emocionada apuntando a un gran ojo color blanco con orejas rosas bien niko no era tan bueno para ese tipo de juegos, asi que una vez jugando no pudo conseguir el conejo.

-lo siento-dice niko avergonzado.

-no importa me divertí al ver las 10 veces que jugaste por ganar el conejo- dice mikan animándolo.

De pronto natsume comenzó a jugar ese juego, y mikan se sorprendió pues el chico le estaba a tinando a todas las botellas y las estaba tirando.

-wou-dijo mikan sorprendida. Niko se puso serio.

Natsume logro ganar aquel heroso conejo que mikan quería.

Al ver mikan que le daban el oso a natsume se puso nerviosa.

-qué raro?-pensó- me lo dará?-pensó mientras natsume veía el oso. Luego la volteo a ver.

Mikan se sonrojo un poco mientras niko todo serio.

-toma, -dijo todo serio natsume volteando a otra parte.

-encerio?-dice toda alegre mikan-gracias- dice mikan sonriéndole.

-entonces a donde mas?-dijo cambiando el tema niko.

-vamos a buscar huevooooooooooooooooooos-grita mikan mientras corre a buscar aquel juego con su conejo.

-hyuuga me dio el oso, no lo puedo creer-pensó mikan algo sonrojada.

Al llegar a aquel juego de buscar huevos…..

-bienvenidos a todos los participantes, una vez adentro tienen que encontrar todos los huevos, al terminarse el tiempo, contaremos que persona tiene mas huevos y el que tenga más ganara- grito un joven de 9no grado.

-!-grita emocionado el joven- queeeeeeeeeeeeee -Grita..

Todos empiezan a buscar en los arboles, arriba abajo, en el césped, en las piedras, en los hoyos en los cuales participantes encontraban huevos. Mikan encontró 2 ahora iba por mas. Natsume 3 y niko 2…..al pasar 15 mn . mikan ya tenía 8, natsume 11 y niko 10…. Hotaru y luca nogi también estaban participando.. al terminarse los minutos el joven comenzó a contar de cada persona los huevos que encontró…

-la ganadora de esta competencia es-dijo el joven parando para hacerlo más interesante-La señorita Imai Hotaru- grita el chico apuntándola la ganadora.

-hotaru- dice toda emocionada mikan- muchas felicidades- le grita a su amiga mientras la abraza….

-quiero decirles a todos que tenemos un nuevo juego que es la de la brin colina. Se trata sobre que deben cada pareja entrara y debe pasar todos los módulos de la gran brin colina, deben escalar, deben pasar por cuevas, esa brin colina está llena de imaginación, y es un reto y grande donde cada pareja debe tener mucho cuidado. si buscas algo tan divertido te recomiendo la gran brin colina, no ganas nada pero te divertirás como nunca- grito el joven.

-vamos ahí, si vamos-decía mikan muy emocionada jalando a los chicos de los brazos.

-ahí mikan- dijo muy conmovido niko.

Al llegar mikan se sorprendió la brin colina era súper mega grandotota. Como un castillo.. más bien la brin colina tenia forma de castillo y no tenia para nada ventanas.

-formen fijas con su pareja-grito tsubasa que volteo hacia mikan y se emociono.

-Mikaaan-grita todo alegre tsubasa.

-Tsubasa-grita mikan para irlo abrazar. Niko y natsume se ponen serios. pero mas natsume.

-te subiras?-dice tsubasa mientras la deja de abrazar.

-si, yo y mis acompañantes-dijo apuntando a los chicos que venían hacia ellos.

-och te toco de equipo con natsume ee-dije tsubasa un poco nervioso por ver la seriedad de natsume.

-sip también con niko-dijo toda alegre mikan.

-`pues que se diviertan, nomas que si tengan cuidado es muy enredoso este juego-dijo tsubasa para luego marcharse.

Cada pareja tenía que esperar una hora y entraban por una supuesta puerta diferente, Al entrar los chicos tenían que subir a unas escaleras de aire. Las cuales se movían a cada movimiento que mikan natsume y niko hacían. Era difícil de caminar, y al entrar a la brin colina tenían que brincar.

-yo primeras-grito mikan emocionada. Mikan da un brinco y cae al piso de la brin colina la cual la hace rebotar de arriba hacia abajo.

-wiiiiii- decía mikan toda alegre. Luego brinca niko y tras de el natsume.

-hacia dónde vamos?-pregunto mikan volteando a ver a los muchachos.

-creo que tenemos que escalar aquella pared pues no veo ni un hoyo-dice niko buscando mientras intentaba caminar.

-yo si miro un hoyo-decia mikan apuntando hacia una esquina.

-ooch cierto vamos- decía niko.

-pero primero ustedes yo tengo falda-dice mikan seria.

Priero se mete niko en el hoyo con mucho cuidado y después natsume. Y tras de el mikan.

La brincolina de castillo tiene trampas como les digo en este juego. Así que cuando mikan comenzó a caminar pasando por el hoyo se abrió debajo de ella otro hoyo por el cual cayó mikan, pero no puedo gritar, no alcanzo por la sorpresa y lo rápido que el hoyo se cerró.

Cuando niko salió luego salió natsume.

-y mikan'-pregunta niko.

Natsume se figa en el hoyo y no la ve y después este hoyo se cierra frente a sus ojos.

-tss-fue lo único que dijo natsume- mikan-pronuncio preocupado en su mente.

-oochh, quedo atrapada- grita niko asustado., cuando bajo de él se abre otro hoyo el cual cae niko.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach-grita niko. Natsume voltea y ya no lo ve. Queda impactado.

Mientras tanto con mikan.

-aahiii, donde estoy-decía mientras brincaba toda feliz en la brin colina perdida.

Mikan comenzó a disque caminar y miro una red colgada en la pared por la cual se miraba una entrada a otro cuarto de la brin colina. Mikan comenzó a escalarla, pero era realmente difícil pues se hundía.. natsume ya había pasado tres salones, y niko seguía buscándolos.. al terminar de subir mikan cayo rebotando en el siguiente salón.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach-grito por su caída. Pero obvio ahí no se lastimaban. Mikan se levanto y comenzó a pasar bajo un hoyo el cual arriba de ella se abrió un hoyo y mikan se metió por ahí. Después de un rato mikan seguía escalando en aquel hoyo que se abrió arriba de ella.

Mientras natsume también disque caminaba en un cuarto buscaba una salida por la cual pasara al siguiente cuarto, pero no la encontraba.

Mikan no sabía a dónde la llevaría ese hoyo, de pronto el hoyo se abrió a un salón y ella se metió pero se quedo atascada.

-aahi-dijo intentándose desatorar…y al desatorarce salió ilesa y miro que estaba en un gran piso se hacerco un poco al siguiente salón que estaba debajo de ella y vio..ella vio a….

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

**Besooos**


	35. Capitulo 35,Festival De Pascua Part2

Holaa!

aqui otro capitulo este dia.

aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada u,u solo mi imaginacion por este anime

que lo disruten amigos y amigas.

NOTA:

no se emocionen con este capitulo leean mas adelante D:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #35-Festival De Pascua Part2<strong>

**Confecio de Sentimientos,, Real o NO real lo que secece?**

* * *

><p>-es-dijo asombrada-Hyuuuuuugaaaaaaaaa-grito la chica mientras miraba a natsume desde arriba.<p>

Natsume se asombro y volteo a ver a mikan que estaba arriba de otro salón.

-ya crecii-grito mikan en forma burlesca mientras le sonreía.

-ja-fue lo único que natsume dijo.

-subes o bajo?-grito mikan para que la alcanzara a escuchar.

-como tú quieras-fue lo único que natsume dijo serio.

-entonces-grito mikan- me lanzo?-pensó mikan-nach-fue lo único que hise mientras caminaba pero de pronto vio unas escaleras de cuerda la cual llegaban hacia el salón de debajo de natsume.

-aach bajare por aquí-dijo mikan en voz alata.

-esto va a ser interesante-dijo natsume mientras se sentaba a la pared de la brin colina.

Mikan comenzó a bajar con mucho cuidado ella pensaba que nada pasaría, pues las escaleras de cuerda era demasiado engañosa,.

-ahí mejor doy un salto, porque ya me arte de bajar por aquí-dijo mikan decidida a lo que hacía. pero la tonta no pensó bien.. Se soltó y un el pie izquierdo dio un salto el cual no dio ganancia y la tonta quedo atorada de un pie en la cuerdo. La chica quedo colgada de cabeza.

-grita mikan levantándose avergonzada la falda.- noooooooo miiires pervertiiiidooo-grita mikan.

-jajaaajaajajajajaaajaaa- natsume solto una carcajada por ver a mikan colgada como una piñata.

Mikan se sorprendió al verlo reír, era la primera vez, pero luego se puso seria.

-que no me ayudaras?-pregunto mikan cruzándose de brazos pero cuando se acordó que traía falda se la levanto.

-grita mikan mientras seguía colgada.

Natsume se levanto y se dirigió hacia la joven.

-qué pasaría si en vez de desatorarte hiciera algo?-pregunto natsume en forma coqueto levantando una ceja y acercándose lentamente a mikan.

Mikan se puso toda nerviosa y se sonrojo.

-que me vaz hacer ¿-dice mikan frunciendo el ceño.

-jugar un poco-dijo natsume mirándola fijo mientras seguía caminado hacia ella.

Mikan se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-queeee?-gritaaa estérica- nooooo, no me hagas daño, fushiii,fushiii-gritaba mikan cerrando sus ojos y estirando su brazo para que se alejara mientras que con el otro se levantaba la falta para que no le viera su ropa interior.

-que me va hacer?-pensó mikan.

Natsume se hacerlo lo suficiente agarrando con fuerza su brazo y mikan abrió los ojos.

-pervertido- dice la chica nerviosa- no me hagas nada-grita moviéndose de un lado a otro estéricamente.

Natsume le sonrió malicioso y mikan observo su sonrisa.

-hyuugaaaaa, si me haces algo copiare tu poder y te hare daño-dice mikan amenazándole.

-llámame por mi nombre tonta-dice acercándose más a su rostro.

-desde cuando quieres que te llame por tu nombre?-pregunta mikan levantando una ceja y queriendo desatorarse de la mano fuerte de natsume.

-solo llamame por mi nombre,-dijo serio natsume mientras cerraba sus ojos y luego intentaba quitar la otra mano de mikan que levantaba su falda.

-nooooooooooooooooooo-grita mikan paliando con natsume para que este no le viera su ropa interior.-naaaaaaaaaaaatsuuume no me hagas nadaaaaaaaaaa pervertiido idioootaaaaa-grita mikaaaan.

-que mal pensada eres- sonrió natsume malicioso.

-heres un maloso-dijo mikan con los ojos brillantes.

Natsume después empezó a desatorarla levantándola con un brazo y con la otra desenredándole la cuerda, y cuando lo hiso mikan cayo en sus brazos. Pero por la fuerza natsume cae al piso y rebota junto con mikan cayendo mikan primero y arriba de ella natsume.

-p-porque mi corazón late tan rápido'- pensó mikan nerviosa y sonrojada mientras miraba los ojos de natsume. La forma en la que cayeron era una forma muy comprometedora.

Natsume levanto su mano derecha la cual puso en el rostro de mikan acariciándola con lentitud.

-es tan hermosa-pensó natsume mientras la contemplava.

-qué?-pensó mikan mientras sentía la cálida mano de natsume recorrerle los cachetes.-que es esto 'pensó miekan mientras sentía ganas de llorar.-que está pasando por qué me siento así?-pensó mikan –n-natsu…-dijo la chica pero fue callada por unos labios gruesos antes de decir el nombre de el chico que la besaba. De los ojos de mikan comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

-que debería hacer?-se preguntaba mikan mientras el chica la besaba este beso era dulce y fuerte, el chico la beso apasionado.

-por que siento este cosquilleo-pensaba mikan –por que tengo tantas ganas de..-pensó mientras lentamente le correspondía a natsume.

Natsume al ver que mikan le correspondía se le hacerlo más atrayéndola a él, mikan lentamente le enredo los brazos en el cuello de natsume apretando mas sus labios. natsume con ese beso supo que mikan sentía algo por el..Pronto se separaron por falta de oxigeno, pero mikan comenzó a llorar.

-no quiero esto- dijo mientras se volteaba.-que es lo que sientes por mi?-pregunto mikan volteándolo a ver-por que le estoy preguntando esto?-pensó mikan .

Natsume siguió en la misma posición.

-mikan-dijo sin tartamudear y con seriedad. Mikan se impacto a lo escuchado.

-el dijo?-pensó.

-Mikan, Te Amo- dijo volteándola a ver.

-no-dijo mikan tapándose los oídos-no esas palabras son demasiado fácil de decir, -grito mientras se levantaba para separarse de él.-que es lo que te gusta de mi?-pregunto mikan mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le recorrían.

-tu has dicho tener igualdad con los demás, y era lo que yo no hacia cuando recién llegaste, cuando te vi llorar, desde que vi que eras especial, te empecé a dejar entrar, pero no pude controlarlo y entraste demasiado dentro. Me enamore, de ti, tu personalidad, tu hermosa personalidad es la que me hiso entender y es la que me cambio, no quería aceptar que me enamore de ti, antes de besarte pensaba a cada momento en ti, y cuando te bese pensaba en volverte a besar esos hermosos y delicados labios.-fue lo que dijo natsume, es la primera vez que se expresaba de esa manera a una chica, sobretodo porque ella era especial.

Mikan estaba sorprendida a lo escuchada tenía sus manos enredadas en su blusa de los nervios…

-qué hago?-pensaba mikan mientras le salían lagrimas- yo..a mi también.. yo también ,.. Me estoy enamorando-dijo mikan mientras se incaba y comenzaba a llorar. Su voz se quebrantaba, estaba aceptando ella también sus sentimientos-pero tengo tanto miedo-dijo mientras se tapaba la boca.- natsume… -susurra mikan cuando de pronto siente como unos brazos la enredaban y la atraían al pecho de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**besootes dejen review plis me animan mucho :D**


	36. Capirulo 36,Todo Un Simple Sueño

**Hola!**

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada solo mi iagiancion pro este hermoso anime.**

**quiero agradecer una vez mas a aquellos que dejaron reviews gracias.**

**y aquellos leectores, espero que no se enojen o decepsionen en este capitulo :P esque asi lo tenia planeado**

**que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #36-Todo Un Simple Sueño<strong>

* * *

><p>-por qué?-pregunto mikan mientras apretaba con sus brazos a natsume.<p>

Natsume no espero más y la volvió a besar. Mikan le correspondió apasionada mientras sus manos pasaban por el cabello de natsume. Natsume lentamente con una de sus manos le recorrió el rostro perfecto de su hermosa princesa. Luego enredo sus brazos en la cinturita de mikan atrayéndola más a él. Se separaron por falta de aire entre los dos, pero natsume no espero mas y unió una vez más sus labios con lujuria..y cuando se separaron por falta de aire natsume le seco las lagrimar a su doncella.

-n-natsume- susurra avergonzada mikan- que significa esto?-pregunta curiosa mientras dejaba el pasado atrás y seguía a su corazón por amor.

-que eres mía-le susurra natsume en el oído haciendo que mikan se pusiera roja más que un tomate.

-sigo teniendo miedo-dijo mikan agachando su rostro.

-olvida lo que ese desgraciado te hiso y olvida el dolor pasado –le dijo levantándole la barbilla para darle un dulce beso con el cual se fue penetrando entre los dos más…

Mientras los dos chicos hermosos se seguían besando al parecer alguien los espiaba niko. Niko estaba pasando por un hoyo que también lo llevo al mismo lugar que ellos pero antes de salir los miro y decidió no interrumpir el cual dio la vuelta y regreso a donde antes estaba…

Así termino el día, mikan y natsume salieron de el lugar agarrados de las manos, todos se les quedaban mirando, y niko no estaba con ellos… hotaru al verlos sonrió. Luca no los vio pues estaba viendo para otro lado en ese momento… al llegar los dos enamorados a su edificio. Mikan se despidió para entrar a su habitación pero natsume la detuvo.

-duerme con migo- le susurro al oído.

-eeech?-dijo mikan sonrojándose un poco…

-pero antes debo darme un baño-dijo algo sonrojada.

-bañate en mi recamara- dijo coqueto natsume.

-eeech'-volbio a decir la chica sonrojada- pero déjame voy por mi bata-dijo sonrojada entrando a su habitación.

-se ve preciosa sonrojada-pensó natsume mientras sonreía.

-haaay- dijo mikan-me lave rápido mi corazón-decía bien nerviosa la chica- sigo mis instintos un que tengo algo de miedo-dijo seria.

Mikan comenzó a buscar una bata de sus tantas batas la cual eligió un color rojo, que le llegaba 4 cm más arriba de la rodilla, después de agarrar la bata y sus pantuflas salió de su habitación para irse con su chico….

-si que te tardaste- dijo natsume mientras subía una ceja coqueto y le abría la puerta para que entrara primero mikan…

Entraron los dos y mikan se sorprendió pues vio todo muy bien ordenado.

**Pdv de mikan.**

No lo podía creer, mi corazón estaba tan emocionado, me latía muy rápido.

Como es que tome la decisión tan así de la nada?. Sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban por detrás. Era natsume su aroma me hacia reconocerle.

Me di la vuelta para besarnos, todo parecía real, aun que a la vez tan extraño, me preguntaba si esto era un sueño? O verdad?.. Cuando de pronto abrí mis ojos y mire el rostro de natsume quede impactada as bien donde está su rostro?.Todo a mi alrededor se comenzó a oscurecer .después sentí que algo vibraba…..

**(desperte supuestamente)**

Entre abrí mis ojos y miré todo blanco y suave, sentí unos cálidos brazos envolverme por detrás, me di la vuelta para saber quién era….

-KyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaAa-grite pues quien me abrazaba era una..una..cebra?

-Hola- le escuche decir, queeeeeeeeee? Una cebra que habla?

-dame un beso-oí que me deciaa. Queeeeeeeee?..giiu noo. huáchala..huáchala. Estaba soñando o qué?. Me hice según yo hacia atrás y caí de la cama hacia el piso, aun que cuando caí de la cama jamás toque el piso. Que es esto?. Que está pasando? Qué ocurre?seguia cayendo. pero como?..

-**MIKAN**-escuche una voz familiar en forma de eco, de pronto todo se puso negro.

**-MIKAN**-volví a escuchar ese eco, se parecía a…a HOTARUUU..

**(desperté)**

-grito mikan levantándose de la almohada

Mikan miro a todos lados y miro a sus amigos, hotaru,yuu tobita,luca nogi natsume que estaba recargado en la pared, a tsubasa, sumiré,koko,terran,anna shellan y niko..mikan se confundió.

-que hacen en mi cuarto?-pregunto confundida.

(BAKASO)-auuuuuuch.-grito mikan sobándose la nuca.

-hotaru no deberías pegarle después de lo que le sucedió- dijo yuu tobita preocupado.

-que sucede?-pregunta desconcertada mikan.

-estas en el hospital tonta te desmayaste -dijo hotaru seria.

-desmayarme pero cuando? donde?-pregunto mikan confundida.

-caíste de las escaleras natsume-kun te salvo la vida niña-dijo sumiré con los brazos cruzados.

-sii, y te diste unos golpes muy fuertes, la doctora dice que son graves los moretes y torceduras de huesos que tienes, son por la caída ¨ **según**¨-comento su amiga anna en tono preocupada.

-natsume?-susurra mikan aun confundida.

-sii, tienes un fuerte chichon.-dijo anna.

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!-dice mikan sorprendida, entonces todo fue un sueño?-pregunta mikan inpactada.

-de que hablas?-pregunta sumiré confundida.

-que horas es?-grita mikan- que alivio-piensa.

-son las 2 pm- dijo terran.

-cuanto tiempo llevo desmayada?-pregunto mikan.

-3 horas-respondió shellan.

-ufff, todo fue un sueño, gracias a Dios-dijo mikan soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-balla que tuviste sueños demaciados cautivadores- le dijo su amigo koko en forma burlona.

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech?-grita mikan-viste mi sueños?-grita confundida.

-no, los leí hace 3 segundos los estabas pensando- dijo koko en forma burlesca.

-qué vergüenza-pensó mikan

-no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie- le guiño el ojo koko.

-de que tanto están hablando ustedes? de que hablar?-pregunto sumiré.

-cosas secretas- dijo koko sonriéndole.

Mikan volteo a mirar a natsume y se sonrojo un poco, hotaru noto su mirada y sonrió.

-bueno, entonces iremos al festejo nosotras ya que sabemos que has despertado-dijo sumiré en forma burlona.

-iran al festival'-pregunto mikan sorprendida

-sip-afirmo anna.

-y el profe narumi-sensei les dijo quien seria su pareja?-pregunto mikan.

-pareja? Para el festival?- pregunto shellan y sumiré confundida.

-si ooch, no jeje perdón, solo lo soñé-dijo mikan captando vergonzosamente que desde que salió de su habitación al sentirse mareada fue real pero desde que se le quito lo mareada a mas adelante fue un simple sueño.

-tu estas bien loca-dice sumiré-hasta pronto me voy al festival-dijo toda contenta.

-hotaru, tu también iras?-pregunto mikan volteándola a ver.

-si, pero en un rato as' dijo sonriéndole.

De pronto todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación de el hospital en donde mikan estaba de la academia.

-cuanto estaré aquí'-pregunta mikan confundida.

-te internaran 3 días tonta-sonríe hotaru.

-tres días quiere decir que no iré al estival T.T-dijo mikan toda triste- por quee?-pensó

-si no iras pero te traeré recuerdos-le guiño el ojo su amiga.

-adios-se despidió hotaru mientras dejaba a su amiga en la cama sola.

-hotaruuuuuuu-dijo mikan …

-entonces todo fue un simple sueño-pensó mikan- el beso los sentimientos de él y los míos?-se sonrojo y soltó un suspiro- hay que miedo- pensó algo triste mientras revisaba si su cel no lo traía.

-chintreguas así como sabré si mis abuelitos me contestaron- dijo mikan toda triste…

* * *

><p><strong>…Fin…de capitulo...<strong>

**Haaaa se la avían creído verdad!**

**Que decepción lo se u,u**

**Espero y se haiga reído tan siquiera ejeje, pero nos e preocupen lo que viene esta mejor ;)**

**Perdonen que los haiga ilusionado u,u!**

**Un besote y dejen reviews pliss.**

**Las quiero y los quiero adioos!**


	37. Capitulo 37,Visitantes y Mensajes

**holaa amigos miooooos!**

**se que los decepcione con los capitulos anteriores, **

**enserio lo siento, esque se me vino a la mente hacer un capitulo asi, **

**bien realista y lindo que al ultio fuera solo un simple sueño. **

**aqui les dejo este capitulo**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada solo mi imaginacion por este heroso anie.**

**que lo disfruten amigas y amigos mios :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #37- visitantes y mensajes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE MIKAN<strong>

Sigo sin entender, soñé todo tan clarito, cada parte de el sueno paca palabra y movimiento todo muy claro niko que nos encontró ahi y luego se fue, cuando caí en sus brazos cuando me..Me beso.. Todo tan real, no sé lo que sienta, pero un sueño es un sueño, nada igual a la vida real.

**FINDE PDV**

Mikan soltó un suspiro de necesidad y se toco los labios con delicadeza pensando en los besos de su sueño luego se levanto un poco para fijarse en la ventana si ah su vista estaba el festival.

-lástima que no iré- pensó mikan bajando el rostro- aun que lo haiga sonado que fue extraño, se me hiso divertido eso de la brin colina-dijo con un tono de voz más bajo.

Mikan se recosto nuevamente y miro hacia el techo.

-estos suenos pueden ser peligroso, no me quiero ilucionar, pero en este sueno lo que hyuuga me dijo es verdad, aun que solo fue un sueno es verdad, no debo tener miedo a enamorarme, pero si tener cuidado de los sentimientos, aun que lo acepte tenerle miedo hara que sea devil, y debo ser fuerte aun que me ahigan lastimado, dejara marca pero no por eso tendre miedo, si que cambie varias de las palabras que dije al entrar a la academia, pero es que razone, y si me llego a enamorar debo tener cuidado con lo que hago, y si esque de quien me enamore siente lo mismo por mi, aun que a eso si le tendre miedo...-pensaba mikan en todo eso con sus ojos brillantes- solo fue un sueno, y nada de eso fue real- susurro mikan soltando un suspiro para luego cerrar sus ojos y dormir- mi primer festival y no asistire por esto-dijo finalizando para descansar un rato.

de pronto la puerta de la habitacion en la que mikan se encontraba internada se abria lentamente... la persona se hacercaba a la cama de mikan. sentandoce en una silla alado de ella. mikan empezo a sentir que una mano le tocaba el cabello y abrio los ojos volteando a ver quien era, almenos que fuera solo un sueno u, no era tsubasa quien le visitaba.

-te desperte- dijo tesubasa sonriendole.

-tsubasa- dice mikan sorprendida levantandoce un poco.

-como sigues?-pregunto el joven con la estrella alado de uno de sus ojos azules.

-mucho mejor...creo-dice mikan primero con una gran sonrisa colgate y luego seria.

-como no iras al festival te traje este rico helado de tu sabor preferido- le dijo tsubasa dandole el helado.

-gracias-dijo toda feliz mikan hagarrando el elada y lambiendolo.-mmmm delicius"-dijo mikan

-bueno ya me voy, debo ir al lugar que me toca-dijo tsubasa levantandoce de el asiento y besando a mikan en la se sonrojo poquito.

-adioos y gracias- dijo mikan sonriendole.

mientras tsubasa abria la puerta para retirarce volteo a verla y sonrio malicioso.

-el helado no es solo de tu sabor preferido- dijo mirandola fijo.

-como?-pregunto mikan confundida.

-es de caca-dijo en forma burlesca.

-pppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrr-hiso mikan escupiendo el helado que traia en su boca.

-jajajajajajaja, te la creiste, vieras visto tu cara-dijo tsubasa carcageandoce y al temrinar las palabras salio lo mas rapido de la habitacion.

-TeeeeeeesuuuBaaaaaaasaaaaaAaa-grita mikan toda enojada... desde fuera de la habitacion de mikan se escuchaba la carcajeada de tsubasa. mikan se puso toda roja, luego se empezo a terminar el poco helado que le que se escucha un grito mientars alguien abre la puerta.

-si es de ese savoooor- escucha el grito de tsubasa ,mientras cerraba rapido la puerta nuevamente

-pppppppppppppppppRrrrrrrr-hace mikan nuevamente escupiendo el helado que tenia dentro de su boca. y luego avento el helado hacia la puerta.

-tsuubasaaaaaaa malvadooo- grita a todo pulmon mikan mientars escuchaba nuevamente la carcajeada de tsubasa fuera de su habitacion.-uhii es un malvadoo- dijo mikan enrojesida. al pasar una hora mikan ya no podia descansar en paz, y se vuelbe abrir la puerta con lentitud, mikan piensa que es de nuevo tsubasa, mikan hagarra un vaso con agua con mucha lentitud y espera a que la persona se ahcerque mas a ella. mikan se voltea y le avienta el agua que tenia el vaso.

-iiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaach-dijo mikan sin poder terminar pues abrio sus ojos y vio que no era tsubasa si no el mas guapo de todo el salon y frio natsume. mikan se inpacto.

p-p-p-p-perdooon- dijo mikan toda avergonzada. mientras se daba la vuelta apra ahagrrar unos clinex y darcelos a natsume para que se secara.- que hace el aqui?-se pregunto mikan.

-no podrias ser mas tonta?- prgeunto natsume todo serio mientras se secaba lo mojado en su cara.

-no lo se-dijo toda seria mikan- que haces aqui?-pregunto siendo curiosa.

-no te emociones- dijo en tono burloso.

-quee,?, no me emociono por que estas aqui-dijo algo sonrojada mikan y seria frunciendo su ceno.

-ja-dijo natsume mientars sacaba de una de sus bolsas de el pantalon que traia algo que le pertenecia a mikan- toma- dijo natsume cerrando sus ojos.

-mi celular.-dijo mikan levantandoce un poco mas extendio su mano y hagarro su celular- vino hasta a qui a traermelo?- se pregunto y luego sonrio de una bonita manera, volteo a verlo - muchas gracias- dijo mikan mientars le soltaba otra hermosa sonrisa.

natsume se dio media vuelta y se fue pero antes le llamo la atencion el helado enbarrado en la puerta.

-que es esto, bomitaste hasta aca?-pregunto bromista natsume.

-ja, eso era un helado ,es solo que me jugo una broma un buen amigo que me visito trallendome ese helado-dijo mikan primero feliz y luego algo enojada por recordar la broma.

-ahora que me acuerdo-dijo natsume volteandose mientars mantenia sus ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsilos- koko dijo algo sobre tu sueno-dijo cerio natsume.

-e-e-e-e-ech?-alzo la voz mikan nerviosa-l-l-l-looo sabees?-pregunto toda nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.- el me dijo que no diria nada- penso algo enojada.

-entonces ese sueno te interesa que nadie sepa ech-dijo aun con los ojso cerrados.

-escucha, ese sueno n-no me interesa, s-s-solo es un sueno, l-los suenos no s ehacen reales-dijo mikan tartamudeando ocultando su nerviosismo y cerrando sus ojos.- e-e-encerio ya lo sabes?- pregunto nerviosa y tartamudeando.

-no, pero hare que me lo diga-dijo todo serio volteandola aver mientars se daba la vuelta.

-nooo, noooo,nononononoonnoononnon-grito mikan meintras se levantaba rapido de la camilla pero callo al piso-aauuu- hiso mikan de dolor.

-ja-fue lo unico que natsume dijo mientars abria lentamente la puerta apra irse.

-nononononononononon, y no lo sabes no te recomiendo que lo sepas-grito mikan mientras le hagarraba de un pie y jalaba. - me teletrasnportare- dijo natsume con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-NooooooooooOooooo-grito mikan toda asustada- iidoootaaa, tontoo, si no lo sabes por que quieres saber?-grito mikan soltandole el pie y volteandolo a ver pero todo se vuelbe borroro.

-no lo hagas por favor- pedia mikan bajando cada vez la voz y entre cerraba sus ojos y caia hacia atras una vez mas desmayandoce.

-tsss- fue lo unico que dijo natsume al verla desmayada una vez mas.

**demaciadas emociones para la pobre chica castaña.**

natsume la levanto y la dejo en la cama.. luego se salio de la habitacion tele/transportandoce una vez mas al festival donde estaba luca nogi y hotaru.

-esta chica en verdad creia que haria algo como eso, aun que seria divertido molestarla un rato de que se su sueno- sonrio malicioso natsume mientars luca nogi lo volteaba a ver y se le hacercaba

-natsume donde estabas?- pregunto luca preocupada.

-estaba haciendo algunas cosas- dijo serio volteando a ver a koko.

-quieres un helado?- prgeunto su buen amigo.

-si-dijo sonriendole natsume.

hotaru vio su sonrisa y ella tambien sonrio, mientras se dava la vuelta para ir a otro lugar lejos de los dos.

mas tarde mientras estaba natsume caminando con sua migo luca, este recive un mensaje. natsume saca su celular y revisa de quien es el mensaje.

**mensaje.**

de; persona

asunto;

tienes una mision, ya que mikan esta internada seras tu quien la haga.

**fin de mensaje**. natsume puso serio su rostro y depronto vielbe a vibrar su celular, lee el siguiente mensaje.

de; Aoi

**mensaje**

asunto:

querido hermanito quiero decirte que te hechare una visita el lunes, estare toda una semana con tigo. saludos tu querida hermanita Aoi.

**fin de mensaje.**

-Aoi vendra?-penso natsume sorprendido...- luca me tengo que ir- dijo todo serio.

-a donde a hacer mas misiones?- pregunta luca preocupado.

-son mis misiones-dijo serio mientars le dava la espalda para marcharce.

-natsume- dijo por ultimo luca nogi mientras lo miraba como caminada.

* * *

><p><strong>...continuara...<strong>

**besootes!**

**dejen review me sirven de animos muchos animos para seguir escribiendo :D**

**gracias a quienes me dejjaron sus reviews :D**

**y claro me pueden decir amiga :D**


	38. Capitulo 38, Grave Problema

Holaaa!

como estan?

espero que bien asi como yo :D

por fvor si tienen alguna queja diganmelo por favor :D

quiero agradecerles por su revioews

aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada, solo mi imaginacion por este hermoso anime.

que los disfriten amigos y amigas mias !

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #38- Un Grave Problema<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume llego hasta donde persona lo cito.<p>

-como vez natsume-kun, tendrás que hacer esta misión sin tu compañera. Esta misión es peligrosa y debes tener mucho cuidado- dijo serio persona.

… persona le dio las instrucciones a natsume de lo que debía hacer y este fue a la misión….

Mientras en la habitación de el hospital.

-hotaruuu- dice mikan entre abriendo sus ojos ya que lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amiga.

-despertaste dormilona- dijo hotaru sonriéndole.

-me alegra que estés aquí- sonríe mikan.

- cállate y mejor ponte a cenar –dijo hotaru arrimándole una mesilla a su cama la cual tenia comida en ella.

-mmmmmm, huele delicioso- dijo mikan muy sonriente. Mientras empezaba a comer.

-no te atragantes-dijo hotaru siendo bromista.

-es que esta delicioso-dijo mikan mordiendo el pan.

y al terminar de comer.

-ufff-dijo mikan al terminar de tomarse completo el jugo de naranja.

Hotaru quito la mesilla y la puso en un rincón…

-ahora descansa, yo ya me voy-dijo hotaru seria.

-ya te vas?- dice mikan volteándola a ver.

-si-responde seria hotaru

-quédate a dormir por favor-dice mikan triste.

Hotaru le sonríe y se sienta en un sillón alado de mikan.

Así pasan la noche junta las amigas juntas…

Al día siguiente entro la doctora.

-buenos días chicas- alzo la voz para que despertaran,.

-buenos días-dijo mikan mientras se sobaba los ojos y daba un ligero bostezo.

-como amaneció la chica?- pregunto la doctora sonriendo.

-espere, norita-pensó mikan volteándola a ver- norita-sempai- dijo sorprendida.

-jaja, me reconociste-sonríe la doctora norita. Norita se le acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-tiempo sin verte mikan-dije norita.

- igual, como te extrañe- decía mikan sonriéndole.

-ella debe ser tu amiga- dice norita sonriéndole a hoatru.

-si hotaruu es la persona más linda- se expresa mikan muy feliz.

-que bien, y como te va en las misiones?-pregunta norita.

-muy bien, aun que adoloridas y cansadas-dice mikan seria.

-jeje, así siempre será-dice norita.

- y donde has estado todo este tiempo?-pregunta mikan.

-trabajando, estudiando, y de vaga-dice norita sonriéndole.

-que bueno que por fin te veo, eres doctora?-pregunta mikan

-sip, soy doctora, maestra, y entre mas- dice norita en forma bromista.

-genial-sonríe mikan.- cuando me darán de alta?- pregunta seria mikan.

-yo creo que hoy- dice volteando ver un cuaderno norita que tenia en sus manos.

-bueno chicas ya me voy, tengo otro paciente-dice norita despidiéndose de las chicas par a salir de la habitación.

Cuando ella sale mikan se expresa con hotaru.

-hotaruu, soñé que una cebra me quería besar- dijo volteándola a ver.

-típico de ti-dijo hotaru toda seria.

- enserio, me asuste, por que hasta hablo- dijo toda sorprendida mikan.

-fue todo lo que sonaste?-pregunta hotaru entretenida.

- no ahí mas, soñé que estaba en el festival y que me avía tocado de equipo con hyuuga y niko-dijo mikan mientras le platicaba todo su sueno, pero no le conto la parte en que natsume supuestamente en el sueno se le declaró ni que se besaron. Hotaru se hayo entretenida a lo que mikan le decía.

Así empezaron las dos amigas a convivir más. Hotaru solo le decía-que tonta-Baka- zopenca- a cada expresión con la que terminaba mikan.

Mas tarde a las 6pm, llega natsume de su misión. Pero llega algo herido y muy débil. Cuando se tele/transporta a donde esta persona, cae directo al piso.

-natsume-dice rei todo sorprendido….

-cuando puso a natsume en un sillón natsume se empezó a retorcer.

-no me digas que uso demasiado su poder?-pensó rei preocupado.-si eso pasare el podría morir ahorita mismo- dijo rei mientras buscaba en un cajón unas pastillas para calmar el dolor. Pero de pronto natsume comenzó a toser.- rei volteo a verlo y vio que lo que tocia era sangre. Se sorprendió a lo visto. –el chico va a estar así por largos días, uso demasiado de su poder que le afecto a su cuerpo y a su vida- pensó rei mientras lo levantaba y le acercaba un vaso con agua para que tomara una de las pastillas.- toma esto natsume-dijo serio.

Natsume se tomo la pastilla y volvió a retorcerse.- no, ahora que me acuerdo le e puesto misiones muy en las que no a podido descansar bien su poder, por eso esta así, podría morir-pensó persona preocupado. -natsume te tomaras estas pastillas cada 8 horas me oíste?-dijo rei entregándole una caja de pastillas las cuales eran especial para su tipo de poder. natsume tomo las pastillas pero no le respondió y se empezó a retorcer, pero pronto cayo desmayado.

-esto no esta bien-susurro rei- podríamos perderlo- dijo serio – el aun no sabe controlar su poder, y de esa manera usa su poder haciendo que su cuerpo se debilite y enferme por eso esta escupiendo sangre y en una de esas podría hasta morir- pensó rei.

mientras tanto en el hospital.

-si mikan ya te dimos de alta- dijo una enfermera.

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-grita mikan de emocion mientras se levantaba.

-vamos mikan-dice yuu tobita hotaru solo la miraba.

mikan se fua a quitar la bata que traia y se cambio, despues yuu tobita y hotaru la acompanaron hacia su recamara.

a mikan aun no le respondian el mensaje que les envio a sus camibanan en lo oscuro de la noche ella se preguntaba por que... ... ... al llegar a su habitacion, se despidio de sus amigos y entro sin ver hacia la habitacion de natsume.

-por que no me responden?-se preguntaba mikan.

esa noche mikan se perdio todo el festival, pero yuu tobita y hoatru le trajeron un pequeno recuerdo antes de despedirce de ella. yuu/chan le trajo un chocolate en forma de conejo y hotaru un ultra bakaso y un osito con orejas que era lo mas extrano que mikan habia recivido...se imaginaran un osito con orejas O.o! qe cosas. Rei dejo a natsume despues de despertar aun seguia con el dolor y tenia en su mano derecha la caja de pastillas que rei le dio, el llego a su habitacion a las 10 pm... manana era otro dia...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capitulo...<strong>

**Espero que les ahiga gustado**

**dejen review plis! :D me animan muchisimo.**

**besotes y un gran saludoo a todos :)**


	39. Capitulo 39,Sueno de Mi Miedo

**holaa**

**como estan? amigoos miooos y amigas miaas c":**

**yo muy bien **

**Aclaraciones; no me pertenece nada solo mi imaginacion por este anime hermosoo auu!**

**aqui les dejo este capitulo**

**disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #Sueno Del mi Miedo<strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente era domingo… <strong>en el sueno de mikan.<strong>

-_jajajajja, mírate.. Crees que alguien te amaría por lo que eres?- le dijo una voz de hombre la cual era conocida para ella._

_-kato?- pregunto mikan en lo oscuro de su sueno asustada y preocupada._

_-nadie te va a amar monstro- le dijo de nuevo la voz. Mikan se tapo los oídos._

_-para…para por favor para- decía mikan con miedo y unas lagrimas que le querían salir._

_-jajajajaja MOSTRO jajajaja- le decía la voz burlándose de ella mientras a su alrededor le aparecían espejos la cual mikan podía verse reflejada tal como es, y lo que no podía ser._

_-jajajajajajajaja… Pobre tonta- ahora escuchaba burlas de varias personas en su sueno._

_-basta..por favor- decía mikan cayendo incada al suelo oscuro mientras le salían lagrimas y se tapaba con fuerzas para no escuchar con los ojos cerrados._

_-jajajajajajaja- escuchaba burlas de todas las personas en su sueno._

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachhhh-grita mikan en el sueno, lo cual la hiso gritar en la realidad._

(Fuera de el sueno)

-gritaba mikan mientras seguía durmiendo moviendoce de un lado a otro con los oídos tapados.

-aaaaaaaaa -gritaba la chica fuera de el sueno inconciente.

(los gritos de mikan se escucharon en la habitación de natsume, vamos con el en el momento en que mikan dio su primer grito)

Natsume había despertado bien, se miraba normal pero las apariencias engañan, el seguía mal por lo de ayer y seguiría así por unos buenos días, al levantarse se metió a bañar y al salir se empezó a cambiar, se estaba poniendo el pantalón cuando de pronto escucha un estruendoso grito que lo perturba.

- el grito llego hasta el oído de natsume. El cual volteo sorprendido e impactado. Se abrocho el pantalón y otro grito.

- otro grito escucho estruendoso. natsume supo que era mikan el cual se tele transporto rápido a donde mikan estaba.

Cuando se teletrasnporto natsume vio que mikan seguía dormida pero se movía de un lado a otro y sus manos estaban tapando sus oídos..

-escucho otro grito el cual sucedió por que natsume la movía para que despertara pero mikan seguía dormida inconscientemente.

-Mikan….Hey….Mikan- grita natsume moviendo a la pobre chica que de sus ojos cerrados salían lágrimas y sus manos tapaban con fuerza sus oídos. En un de pronto mikan despierta.

-aaaaaaaaaach- hace grita mientras despertaba sus ojos estaban temblorosos natsume la soltó de los hombros. Y mikan seguía medio inconsciente. Sus pupilas estaban llenas de brillo y se miraba en ellas miedo, la chica apenas de la pesadilla podía hablar.

-n-natsume- susurra la chica inocentemente mientras aun sus oídos eran tapados por sus delicadas manos.

-que fue lo que sonaste para que gritaras así?-dijo natsume sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-se preocupa por mi?-piensa mikan mientras se secaba las lagrimas y su corazón latía rápido por la pesadilla.

-n-nada grave-dijo mikan tartamudando mientras ocultada su pesadilla.

-no te creo tonta, esos gritos pudieron a ver roto las ventanas y para que estuvieran apunto de avece roto fue por que era grave- dijo natsume volteándola a mirar.

-natsume perdón por preocuparte-dijo mikan mientras agachaba su rostro.

-desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?-pregunto serio natsume.

Mikan se sonrojo y se sorprendió.

-eeem..uu-um eto…..-dijo mikan sin poder responder.

-bueno, eso no importa, que fue lo que sonaste?-pregunta natsume serio.

-.(quedaron 3 mn de silencio)

-realmente quieres saber?-pregunta mikan ocultando su voz tristona (mikan no avía notado que natsume no llevaba puesta ni una camisa, la distraída aun no se daba cuenta)

-ya estoy aquí-dijo serio natsume.

-.

-todo cambio mientras yo estaba en un hermoso paisaje. El cual contemplaba mientras estaba sentado debajo de una sombra del árbol el viento soplaba fuerte y me acariciaba. Cuando de repente todo se oscurece. Yo me levante asustada volteando a ver lo que se oscurecía, el árbol desapareció pudriéndose poco a poco, el cielo mire como se rompía y se oscurecía, el césped como desaparecía. Me asuste.. ...Escuche la voz de... De kato que me decía…que me decía (aquí mikan empezó a querer llorar por las palabras que el le dijo)…no puedo..- dijo mikan mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le empezaban a recorrer.

-debes superar lo que ese idiota te hiso-dijo natsume serio.

-no me hiso nada, no es nada de el pasado... lo que soné fue diferente y muy feo-dijo mikan volteando hacia su cobija.

-continua entonces-dijo serio natsume.

-.

-sabes yo.. Yo soy muy alucinadora- dijo mikan en voz baja.- de cualquier cosa tonta, me ilusiono, de cualquier sentimiento me da miedo, tal vez las palabras que el me dijo en el sueno, sean verdad… nadie va a quererme como soy-dijo mikan agarrando mucho aire para decir las ultimas palabras con un ligero suspiró.

-.

.-

.-(quedaron minutos de silencio.

-el me dijo…-dijo mikan soltando otro suspiro- que nadie me amaría por lo que soy, que soy un monstro que, siempre estaré sola. Los que están con migo solo están por que les doy pena…y que nunca seré feliz…-dijo mikan con sus ojos brillantes llenos de agua que lagrimas querían soltar pero ella se aferraba a que no le salieran.

.-

-y tu le vas hacer caso a lo que escuchaste en tu "pesadilla"?- pregunta natsume serio.

-no lo se, por ahora no quiero pensar en-no termino por pensó en aquel momento en el que el le dio el beso- cierto le preguntare ahorita que esta aquí- pensó mikan volteando a la mesilla alado de su cama en donde estaba el radal(tamagoshi) lo hagarro y cierra con fuerzas sus ojos...

-natsume...(volvio a decir su nobre)..por que me besaste?-pregunta mikan sin voltearle aun a ver.

- ya te lo dije- dice natsume serio.

-que fue lo que me dijiste?-pregunta mikan para que respondiera aver si en el radal salia si era falso o verdad...

.-

.-quedan dos mn de silencio... mikan decide voltear para volberle a preguntar.-p-por-..mikan a punto de decir algo no lo logro pues callo y cerro tres veces sus ojos al ver (por fin) que natsume no tenia caisa, la chica se sonrojo...

-n-n-n-n-n-natsumeee, por que no t-t-traes camisa?-pregunta mikan tartamudeando y algo sonrojada y molesta..

-tsss-fue lo que natsume dijo por lo distraida que fue mikan ya que el llevaba como una hora ahi.

-b-b-bueno ya responde...-dijo mikan tartamudeando y volteando rapido a otra parte.

.-

.-

.-

.-qurdaron varios mn de silencio.

.-

-quieres saber por que?- pregunta natsume serio.

.-

mikan hagarra mucho aire para lo que iva a decir nerviosa.

-sii-afirma mikan algo sonrojada.

.-

natsume la voltea a ver y mikan se sonroja mas.

-para que veas que un beso no significa nada- dijo natsume serio mientras la veia.

mikan movia sus labios como ganas de decir algo por lo inpactada que estaba a lo escuchado. mikan reviso el radal y este le salio ¨Verdadero¨..

-que-penso mikan.-como?-penso confundida.

-por que no besaste a alguien mas en vez que a mi?-grito mikan molesta.-talves esa vez-penso mikan mientras pensaba en aquel momento en que niko le dio un beso en el cachete..-no me vuelbas a besar-dice mikan seria.

.-

-ja ni que quisiera-dice natsume serio- ademas no sabes besar- dice en forma de burla...mikan se enfurecio y de sus oidos salieron humo, apunto de decir algo o gritar la pobre chica siente vibrar su celular..-eech?-dice mikan mientras volteaba a todos lados y su mirada se diriguio abajo de una almhoada que es de donde provenia el vibrador. ikan saca su cel y ve que es un mensaje .. al ver de quien ella se sorprende su mirada enojada cambia a alegre esta chica bipolar...

-no puede ser-dijo mikan mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

-AJAJAJA, por fiiiin-grita mikan dando un ligero brinco en su cama muy alegre.

-natsume, natsume, por fiiin-dice mikan votleandolo a ver por unos segundos y luego volteando a ver su celular.

-que rapido cambia esta tonta-piensa natsume chocando su mano en la frente.-ya me boy-dice natsume mientras se preparaba para tele-transportarce.

-espera-dice rapido mikan.-gracias- le sonrie- pero piensa en lo que una chica sentiria al ser besada de pronto por alguien que no siente nada- dice mikan seria- adios-dice sonriendole¨que chica tan tragica y bipolar D:´.

natsume se tele-transporto directo a su habitacion y mikan seguia leeyendo el mensaje..

mensaje.

De: Abuelito

Para: mi nietesita

asunto:

mi mikan que alegria que te ahiga ido bien en la academia, yo y tu abuela emos estado orgullosos de ti y quiero que tengas siempre en mente que siempre lo estaremos, no dejjes que nadie te confunda te ignore y te ofenda, por que tu vales muchisimo, y tanto para la academia como para nosotros eres muy valiosa mi vida. cuidate deaciado en la academia y se fuerte y valiente, ponle enpeño a los estudios, y sigue adelante. TE AMAMOS MUCHO

atte: tus abuelitos.

finde mensaje.

a mikan le salieron dos lagrimas de felicidad..

-narumi-sensei gracias-dijo mikan ientras volbia a leer el mensaje completo...

mikan voltea a revisar toda su rcamara y luevo vuelbe a ver su celular.

-lo bueno es que se fue, no puedo mostrarle mis llantos y sufrimiento-dijo mikan con un rostro triste y voz baja.

* * *

><p><strong>fin de capitulo...<strong>

**Besotes a todos y saludooos C:**

**dejen review pliss~!**


	40. Capitulo 40, ella su hermana menor?

**Holaa!**

**este dia les dejo otro capitulo**

**aclaraciones; No me pertenece nada u,u**

**espeor y le sguste este capitulo amigos y amigas c:**

**que l odisfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #40- Ella Su Hermana Menos?<strong>

* * *

><p>Despues de leer como 10 veces el mismo mensaje mikan se metió a bañar..Mientras se bañaba.<p>

-entonces el tonto nomas me beso por eso-dijo mikan toda enojada mientras se tallaba con fuerza el cabello- menso-dijo frunciendo el seño- lo bueno es que ya es pasado-dijo mikan algo sonrojada.

Y diré algo;

desde ese día mikan estuvo muy alegre, peor triste y confundida, algo en ella estaba cambiando hacia natsume ella lo sabía y tenía miedo de salir herida, pero como en el sueno de el supuesto festival de pascua, ella elige no temerle al amor, pero le tiene miedo a salir herida... en el sueno que tuvo este día, mikan se preocupo y de ser sinceras chicas y chicos ese era el gran miedo de mikan, que no la quisieran por lo que es...

viéndolo en el lado de natsume el se empezó a sentir de una extraña manera cada vez que la miraba. pero de la misión que hiso ese día, si volvía a hacer otra que fuera de usar mucho su poder podía morir de un infarto. D; . natsume aun no andaba nada bien, seguía sintiendo mucho dolor dentro del debilidad y eso hacía que se desmayara como lo que paso con persona que se desmayo frente a él, aun que rei le dio la pastillas estas no funcionaban del todo...

así paso todo el domingo..y se hiso lunes.

continuemos...

Capitulo #40 visita, su hermanita?

...AL DIA SIGUIENTE ERA LUNES...

titititic-tititic-tititic.

-uuuuchmmmm- hacia mikan mientras se estiraba sus huesitos en la cama. Luego se levanto para apagar la alarma, se metió a bañar y se puso su lindo uniforme se peino media cola, y se hiso su rico desayuno en su habitación hot cakes. al terminárselos de comer salió de su habitación como acostumbraba, y mientras caminaba bajos las escaleras y paro en el ultimo escalón muy pensativa mikan noto que no le pesaba el hombro e hiso unos ligeros movimientos, luego roto sus ojos y chasqueo sus dedos a dar el resultado de el por qué no le pesaba el hombro corrió de nuevo a subir las escaleras y mientras las subía corriendo vio a natsume bajar.

-Hola- le saludo mikan con una sonrisa mientras seguía corriendo, natsume solo volteo a verla con un rostro extraño.

-Miiii mochilaaaa- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver mientras corría hacia su habitación...

-tsss, tonta- dijo natsume serio mientras seguía bajando los escalones.

mikan entro y agarro su mochila.

-como se me pudo olvidar?- se pregunto mientras salía de nuevo de su habitación y corría tras natsume. cuando bajo salió del edificio y miro a natsume.

-Espera- grita mikan corriendo hacia él. natsume par ay la espera.

-caminemos juntos hacia nuestro salón- le dice mikan muy sonriente, natsume la voltea a ver y luego voltea hacia enfrente algo nervioso.

-debo aprovechar las oportunidades-pensó mikan mientras en su hermoso rostro aparecía una sonrisa.

-puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- pregunto mikan volteándolo a ver con una hermosa sonrisa.

natsume la ve y se asombra por el rostro de mikan tan hermosa que esta.

-como quieras- dijo natsume mientras caminaba más rápido.

-e-esperaaaa-dijo mikan tratando de seguir sus pasos y cuando llega a su lado se le vuelve a formar una sonrisa.

al llegar al salón natsume entro primero y tras de el mikan. todos voltearon a verlos.

-mikan-chan-dice yuu tobita acercándosele.

-yuu-chan que alegria- sonrie mikan.

-como te sigues sintiendo?-pregunta yuu tobita.

-pues fíjate que ya no me e sentido mareada- dice mikan sonriendo.

en pocos minutos entra el profe e inician las clases, y al terminarse, natsume se tele/transporta.

-a donde fue?-pregunta mikan a luca nogi.

-no lo sé- dice luca mientras tambien sorprendido por al desaparición que hiso natsume. mikan se levanta y se aproxima a su amiga hotaru.

-hotaruuuu- grita mikan abrazándola por detrás.

-que quieres mensa?-pregunta hotaru seria.

-por qué no salimos a caminar?- pregunta mikan sonriéndole.

- sí, quiero estirarme- dice hotaru seria.

- tu también vienes yuu-chan?- pregunta mikan volteando a ver a yuu tobita.

-claro- sonríe el chico de lentes.

Mientras los tres caminaban hacia la salida mikan volteo a mirar a luca sentado solo. la chica se le acerco.

- porque no nos acompañas luca-pyo?- dice mikan sonriéndole.

- okey- sonríe luca algo nervioso pues su vista se dirigió hacia hotaru

ahora los 4 salen de el salón y del edificio.

- y a donde vamos?- pregunta luca nogi curioso.

-pues a donde sea, a curiosear un buen rato- dice mikan sonriendo.

los 4 comienzan a curiosear por uno de los bosques el cual estaba cercas de donde natsume se suponía que estaba. al caminar los cuatro contaban chistes para reírse un rato y cuando pasaron por un árbol y pararon en un arbusto, todos voltearon hacia un edificio. y todos se sorprendieron, miraron a natsume con una chica a su lado .

-es...-dice mikan sorprendida.

-natsume- dice luca nogi sonriendo.

-y que hace ahy?-pregunta yuu tobita.

-q-quien es ella?-pregunta mikan curiosa.

-ella debe ser su hermanita- dice luca nogi.

-Su hermanita?- dice mikan y yuu tobita confundidos.

-natsume tiene erh- dice mikan en voz alta peor fue callada por las manos de luca nogi, hotaru y yuuu tobita agachándose para que el arbusto los tapara y así natsume y su hermana no supieran que ellos están ahi.

-thshshsnshsns- decía mikan enojada aun que no se le entendía. los tres le quitan la mano de la boca de mikan y da un fuerte respiro la pobre por falta de oxigeno.

-tiene una hermana?-pregunta mikan volteando a ver a luca nogi.

-si-dice serio luca nogi.

-pero como es que no nos dijo?- dijo mikan fijándose un poco hacia natsume y la chica.

- es porque el no dice nada- dice luca nogi.- no es de las personas que le dice a los demás que va a ser o quién es su familia- dice el chico rubio ojos grises.

-wou- dice mikan sorprendida.

-qué edad tiene?- pregunta mikan curiosa volteando a ver a luca nogi.

- unos 11 anos por ahí,-responde luca.

-vámonos -dice yuu tobita.

-no esperen por que se van a incadas?-pregunta mikan.

-para que no nos vea- dice yuu tobita.

-peor yo quiero seguir viendo- dice mikan volteando hacia natsume y la chica.

pero se ve interferida pues los tres chicos la jalan y se la llevan arrastrando de ese lugar.

depues a minutos no a la vista de natsume y su hermana se levantaron y dejaron de jalar a mikan.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaach-dice mikan levantandoce toda enojada.

-veeeeeeen-grita furiosa- veeeen-vuelbe a decir.

-qué?- dice yuu chan.

-estoy toda sucia- dice mikan volteando a ver su ropa y sacudiéndosela.

- uhi.. eso te pasa por no bañaste- comento hotaru en forma de burla.

-hotaruuu, eres muy cruel- dice mikan. Mientras luca nogi y yuu tobita se reían.

-yaa no se burlen- dice mikan levantando sus manos.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar.

-quiero saber sobre la chica - pensó mikan algo confundida.

Al ser mas tarde yuu tobita se despidió de los demás y se alejo de ellos, mientras mikan hotaru y luca nogi seguían juntos, pero por minutos mikan se sintió interferencia para ellos, así que se despidió con una mirada carrillera.

-no quiero que hagan nada malo eech- dijo mikan mirándolos fijo y luego son una sonrisa volteando para seguir un nuevo rumbo.

luca nogi se puso algo sonrojado y nervioso mientras hotaru seguía igual que antes.

-me pregunto si ellos están con migo porque sienten verdaderamente que soy importante o especial para ellos en vez de pena?- se pregunto mikan en voz baja mientras seguia caminando. mientras mikan caminaba se hayo a unos jóvenes universitarios. ellos la voltearon a ver.

-och miren es la chica rara- comento uno de ellos en voz alta apuntando hacia mikan. ella se confundió.

- cuál es tu nombre chica semi humanoide?- pregunto un muchacho alto con lentes y cabello gris con ojos verdes.

-sakura mikan-dijo algo nerviosa mikan.

-que te paso, los cerdos te arrastraron?- pregunto el chico de lentes en forma de burla.

-eech- dijo mikan en voz alta y algo enojada.

-jajaja, la chica extraña- gritaban los otros tras el muchacho.

- ehi es cierto que vas con natsume-san?- pregunto el chico con lentes.

-si por?-pregunto seria mikan.

-uchm- dijo el muchacho pensando.

-ya déjale de hacer preguntas a la chica monster- grito uno en forma burlesca.

-c-chica monster?-se pregunto mikan sorprendida.

- no tienes ni un parecido a nosotros- dijo el de lentes mirándola de pies a cabeza.

mikan los ignoro y siguió caminando pero el de lentes le agarro el brazo.

-oyee- dice mikan volteándolo a ver.

-no te vayas, queremos seguir burlándonos de ti- gritaban los otros mientras miraba mikan la mirada de el chico de lentes.

Cerca de ellos pasaba un joven que vio como se burlaban de la chica y como le dijeron caís humanoide, esto al chico le sorprendió y se acerco mas hacia ellos.

-Ehi será mejor que la dejen en paz- grito un muchacho que salía de tras de un árbol.

mikan volteo hacia él y el era con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

los muchachos lo voltearon a ver y se asustaron.

-kazu-sempai- dijeron todos.

-ya retírense- grito él.

-la vas a defender?- preguntaron los otros.

-saben que quienes se burlan de otros obtienen un castigo, así que lárguense-dijo todo serio el joven.

los chicos se fueron serios de ese lugar. el viento pego más fuerte y mikan los seguía viendo, el joven volteo a verla y se le acerco mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-tu debes ser mikan- dijo el chico sonriéndole un poco.

-c-como sabes?- dijo la chica.

-no le miro ni un parecido a mi tío- pensó el chico mientras la miraba.

-coincidencia, todos hablan de ti- dijo el joven cruzando sus brazos.-por cierto debes tener cuidado con quienes te encuentras- dijo serio el chico.

-ahora lo se gracias- dijo mikan volteando a otra parte.

-mi nombre es, Kazumi Yukihira- se presenta el joven.

-como le puedo llamar?- pregunto mikan curiosa.

-por mi nombre- dice el joven decidido-entonces ella es mi..prima-piensa el joven algo confundido.

-seguro?- pregunta mikan nerviosa y confundida.

-ja-dice el chico,-seguro- responde- dice, quienes eran tus padres?- pregunto mientras la miraba fijo.

-em. eto..um- dijo mikan- porque me preguntara eso?-se pregunto- em. Mi madre sakura lesley y mi padre sumory suke-dijo mikan algo nerviosa.

el muchacho se asombro a lo escuchado.

-entonces ella es definitivamente es- pensó el chico mientras miraba sus ojos - valla, que casualidad- dijo el chico serio.

-casualidad?- pregunta mikan confundida.

- pronto lo sabrás, ahorita me tengo que ir-dijo el joven mientras le sonreía y le sacudía con su mano el cabello de mikan.

-pero-dice mikan.

-gusto en conocerte- dice el joven dándole la espalda para irse lejos de ella.

-qué raro- pensó mikan. mikan se diriguio hacia su edificio, al entrar subio las escaleras.

-por que abra dicho casualidad?- se pregunto mikan mientras subía los escalones. -aach subir los escalones si que es cansado- dijo mikan cansada subiendo el ultimo escalón. al dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, voltio a la de natsume.

-me pregunto si su hermana estará con él?- se pregunto mikan.

Luego abrió su habitación y entro cerrando la puerta fuerte

Mientras con natsume..

el sonido de la puerta de mikan se escucho hasta la sala de la habitación de natsume.

-ne, hermanito, ahí alguien en la otra habitación?- pregunta la chica inocente volteando a ver a su hermanito.

-si es una vecina espantosa- dice natsume mientras le serbia jugo a su hermanita en un vaso.

-espantosa?- pregunto la joven- quiero conocerla-dijo sonriéndole a su hermanito.

-hoy no, después, ahora tomate tu jugo- dijo serio natsume.

-sip hermanito... gracias- dijo la joven abrazando a natsume para luego tomarse el jugo.

_**... así pasa la noche.. estos dos hermanos durmiendo juntos y mikan confundida mas por lo del joven y triste por lo que los otros dijeron...eso la hiso cambiar un poco de ánimo...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capitulo<strong>

**Besotes y un gran saludo.**

**dejen review plis, me sirven de gran animos c:**


	41. Capitulo 41,Indecisa

**Holaa!**

**como estan?**

**quiero decirles que yo no ando nada bien, me acaban de dar una mala noticia, que sinceramente me dolio y pues aveces las cosas pasan por algo. y oespeor que nada cambiem..**

**aclaracuiones;no me pertenece gakuen alice, me encantaria peor n ou,u solo m iimaginacion por este hermoso anime.**

**espero y les guste este capitulo y el siguiente**

**que lo disfruten...c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #41-Indecisa<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras aun era de madrugada mikan despertó, pues escucho una voz que le decía.<p>

-Mikaan….Mikaaan…despiertaaa- es lo que escuchaba mikan una voz con un horrible eco, el cual mikan despertó asustada.

-q-q-que fue eso?- se pregunto mikan. Mikan al prender la luz de su habitación no vio a nadie, la volvió a apagar peor ya no puedo dormir.

-que abra sido esa voz?-se pregunto mikan levantándose.

Se dirigió hacia el segundo piso encendió la luz y salió a tomar aire fresco al balcón.

-ahí-suelta un suspiro mikan, luego su mirada voltea hacia la habitación de natsume. Luego voltea rápido hacia debajo de el balcón.

-por queee..Por qué?- decía mikan algo confundida. Al pasar media hora mikan en el balcón se metió y se fue a dormir nuevamente…

Y al día siguiente mikan despertó faltando 15 para las 8 am, al terminarse de arreglar mikan y desayunar sale de su habitación y dirige su mirada a la de natsume, no mira a nadie salir, pensó que tal vez era porque ya casi eran las 8. Mikan salió corriendo del edificio y se dirigió hacia su salón de clases..

-buenos días – grito a todo pulmón mikan..

-Buenos días- le dijeron, sumiré, shellan,anna, yuu tobita y luca nogia volteándola a verla desde sus lugares. Mikan se dirigió a su lugar.

-donde estará su hermanita?- se pregunto mikan- tal vez solo lo visito un rato- pensó mientras se sentaba.

Comenzaron las clases.

-por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese muchacho de aquel día?-pensó mikan confundida.

Y al terminar las clases natsume volvió tele/transportarse.

-de nuevo-dijo mikan toda seria.

Mikan se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de salir youu tobita la paro.

-hey mikan-chan-dijo yuu tobita a su lado.

-mande?-pregunta curiosa mikan.

-Vamos a comer juntos si?- dice yuu sonriéndole.

-ach claro- sonríe la castaña.

Mikan y yuu tobita salen del edificio dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería.

-y que comerás?-pregunto mkan siendo curiosa.

-pues, no sé, necesitaría entrar para saber que comeré- dijo yuu tobita.

Al entrar los dos a la cafetería empiezan a ver el menú que está pegado a la pared.

-que van a querer?-pregunto la señora cocinera.

-me da un espagueti por favor a lo mediano- Ordeno Yuu tobita acomodándose los lentes.

-okey, y usted señorita?-pregunta la cocinera.

-y-yo um…-dice mikan leyendo una vez más el menú que está pegado en la pared.

la cocinera y yoo tobita voltearon a verla.

-ummm.. ya sé..um no mejor -dijo mikan.

-bueno, piénsala, ahorita me dices ok- dijo la cocinera mientras agarraba un plato de espagueti para dárselo a yuu tobita y luego para atender a otra persona.

-mikan-chan eres muy indecisa-dijo yuu tobita soltando una risitas.

-lo se u,u-dijo mikan sin saber que ordenar.

-ya sabes que ordenaras?-pregunto la cocinera nuevamente.

-em….um….(PAZZ).auuuch- dijo mikan sobándose la cabeza-quien-dijo volteando a ver quien le pego un zape, y no puedo terminar la frase pues era natsume y su hermana haciendo fila.

-ya ordena tonta, que nosotros también tenemos hambre- dijo todo serio natsume.

-uuuch-dijo mikan mirándolo feo y luego mirando a su hermanita. Mikan le sonríe.

-Hola debes ser su hermanita-dice mikan muy sonriente.

-sip, me llamo Aoi- contesta la chica con una encantadora sonrisa.

-que hermosa- piensa mikan pro la sonrisa de la niña.

-muchacha tu quien eres?-pregunto Aoi.

- Una tonta -dijo natsume serio

-natsumeeee-dijo mikan toda enojada- pues me llamo Sakura Mikan-dice mikan cambiando su rostro de enojada por uno de alegre.

-mucho gusto- sonríe Aoi.

Hasta que.

-y que ordenara?-le vuelve a preguntar la cocinera, mikan voltea y pone su cara de indecisa.

-ooooch-hace mikan.

-mikan-chan ya decídete-susurra yuu tobita.

-okey..Me da dos pedazos de pizza ..em..um..Bueno si denme dos pedazos- dice mikan primero indecisa y luego ya decidida.

-Aquí tienes- dijo la cocinera entregándole un plato con dos piezas de pizza.

-Gracias- le sonrió mikan. Mikan volteo a ver a Aoi y le sonrío, y Aoi también le sonrío.

Mikan y yuu tobita se fueron a sentar.

-Hermanito, esa muchacha cae muy bien- dijo Aoi jalándole la camisa a su hermano.

-um-fue lo único que natsume dijo mientras leía el menú.

Al ordenar natsume y Aoi su pequeña hermana lo pidió para llevar, y salieron de la cafetería.

Mikan los miraba como salían de la cafetería.

-ne- yuu-chan, tú fuiste al festival?- pregunto mikan curiosa.

-si por?- afirmo el de lentes.

-avía un juego que se llama la súper brin colina?-pregunto mikan .

-sí, está muy suave ese juego- dijo yuu tobita mientras agarraba su bazo con jugo.

-en cerio, quienes entraron a ese juego?-pregunto mikan curiosa

-pues, a los que yo mire que entraran fue… Ima-chan , luca-san, sumiré-chan, koko-san, terra-san, anna-chan y natsume creo que también entro , no sé, solo sé que lo vi ahí junto a luca-san.

-oo, okey- dijo mikan seria.

Los dos chicos siguieron comiendo y hablando.. Mientras afuera. A la sombra de un árbol frente a la cafetería comían natsume y su hermanita.

-hermanito, porque no quisiste que comiéramos adentro?-pregunto Aoi confundida.

-me pareció que comer aquí afuera sería mucho mejor- dijo natsume volteándola a ver.

-tienes razón, como un día de campo-sonrío Aoi. Natsume también le sonrio.

Hotaru y luca nogi estaban caminando cercas de ahí..

-entonces, la maquina que arreglabas era la cabeza de un robot?-pregunto luca nogi confundido.

-si, quería arreglarle bien lo que es el movimiento de los labios, la formulación de las orejas, la nariz que este recta y sus ojos que estén derechos-dijo hotaru seria.

-y para que será el robot, en que piensas usarlo?- pregunto luca volteándola a ver.

-pues...no se- contesto seria hotaru.

mientras los dos chicos tortolitos caminaban a su vista estaba natsume y su hermanita, cuando luca y hotaru los vieron se escondieron para ver que hacían..

-te gusta hermanito?-prgeunta Aoi mientars le ensenaba a natsume la bufanda que ella estaba terminando.

-si- dice natsume con una delicada sonrisa- tsss-hace natsume tocandoce la costilla izquierda- porque me duele?-pensó natsume.

-tú qué crees que le falte?-pregunta Aoi

-tsss-hace otra vez natsume.. Por el dolor natsume cayo desmayado Aoi se impacto a lo visto.

-HERMANOOO-gritoooo Aoi moviendo a natsume.

hotaru y luca nogi se impactaron, luca salió del arbusto corriendo hacia donde estaba natsume desmayado y hotaru tras él.

En minutos mikan y yuu tobita salen de la cafetería.

-mikan-chan eres una tragona, después de esos dos pedazos otros dos- dijo yuu tobita serio.

-jejeje, tienes razón-fue lo que mikan dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. Luego las maridas de yuu tobita y mikan fueron guiadas hacia donde estaba sumire, shellan y anna.

los dos se acercaron..

-que sucede chicas?-pregunto mikan curiosa.

-no supieron lo que le paso a natsume?-pegunto sumire

-que le paso- pregunta mikan y yuu tobita.

-se desmayo- dijo sumire, anna y shellan.

-qué?, por qué?-pregunto mikan confundida.

-no sabemos ahorita está en enfermería-dijo shellan.

-no puede ser que no haiga sabido ustedes dos, ya todos los de el grupo lo saben-dijo sumire poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-vamos- dijo yuu tobita.

las chicas y el corrieron hacia la enfermería. al llegar entraron con mucho cuidado hacia la habitación que la enfermera les dijo que estaba natsume.

-natsume- pensó mikan al verlo acostado en la camilla y luego volteo a ver a su hermanita que estaba sentada en un sillón alado de la cama de natsume.

sumire se le acerco a la hermanita de natsume.

-no te preocupes- le dice sumire tocando el hombro de Aoi. mikan se les aproxima.

-ella tiene razón Aoi-chan no te preocupes- le dice mikan sonriéndole

-gracias muchacha- le dice Aoi sonriéndole.

mikan se sienta alado de hotaru y hotaru está sentada a lado de luca nogi, a su lado esta sumire y de lado de sumire koko y terran.

-que le habrá pasado a natsume para que este aquí?-pensó mikan preocupada.

Así paso una hora y se fue sumire con koko y terran. Después en media hora mas hotaru dij oque se tenía que ir para terminar su robot y que espera que natsume despierte pronto y este mejor. .sol oquedo mikan luca nogi y Aoi en esa habitación.

-ruca-pyo que crees que debamos hacer?- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver.

-por qué no intestas que Aoi se valla con tigo esta noche, si natsume no llega a despertar en un rato- susurra luca nogi a mikan.

-y si no quiere?-pregunta mikan confundida y nerviosa, pero de pronto en la habitación se escucha...

-aac- dice natsume.

-Hermanito-semi grita emocionada y preocupada Aoi.

-Natsume- dice luca levantándose del asiento. y mikan también.

-menos ma, ya empezaba a preocuparme- dijo mikan soltando un suspiro.

-esa voz- piensa natsume volteando hacia alado de luca mirando el rostro de mikan.

-que haces aquí molesta?-pregunta natsume todo serio.

-a? me dice molesta después de estar aquí un buen tiempo porque me preocupaste?-dice en voz alta mikan.

-como sea- dice serio.

-hermanito como sigues?-pregunta Aoi con voz tierna.

-no te preocupes- dijo natsume sentándose en la cama.

-cuidado natsume- dice luca preocupado.

- que no te preocupes-volvió a decir natsume serio.

-natsume enserio nos preocupaste, estás seguro que estas me-dijo mikan sin poder terminar pues su celular vibro mikan volteo hacia la bolsa que traía colgada y saco el celular. pero no solo el de mikan vibro si no el de natsume, el también agarro con cuidado su celular.

mensaje.

De;Persona.

Asunto;

tienen una mision, vengan rapido

fin de mensaje.

mikan voltio ver a natsume que el también leía el mensaje y después volteo a la de ella.

-no te preocupes natsume, yo iré- dijo mikan seria mientras guardaba su celular.

-estas locaa ach tsss-dijo natsume alargando una palabra por el dolor que sintió.

-hermanito- dijo Aoi preocupada.,

-Natsume-dijo luca nogi.

-mejor recuéstate- dijo mikan seria.- ruka-pyo, encárgate - dijo sonriéndole.

-e-espera- dijo natsume sin poder hablar bien por el dolor que sentía. Pero mikan no le escucho y ya se avía dado la vuelta.

-qué extraño-pensó luca nogi confundido mientras miraba como mikan salía de la habitación

mikan salió corriendo de la habitación en la que natsume estaba hacia su habitación para ir por su traje de mision, una vez guardado su traje en una bolsa corrió hacia donde persona la cito.

al llegar al lugar.

-och mikan. y natsume?-pregunto rei algo confundido.

-el no podrá venir-dice mikan seria.

-um, bueno habrá sido por alguna razón-dijo Rei imaginándose el por qué.- a lo de tu misión, tienes que ir a entregar este paquete- dijo rei sacando una caja chica la cual guardo en una mochila negra.

-a donde?-pregunto mikan.

-hacia chicago, tienes que llegas hasta este edificio-dijo rei dándole una foto del edificio de donde mikan tenía que entregar la caja.

-cuando llegues entraras con mucho cuidado con la piedra de tele/transportación, para eso ocupábamos a natsume-dijo rei.

-puedo tomar su piedra de poder y después devolvérsela- dijo mikan seria.

-perfecto, pero deja te digo todo y después vas y la tomas- dijo rei serio- al entrar y tele/transportarte subirás 4 pisos y buscaras el salón numero #4001.. Ten cuidado, no confíes en nadie, porque si te quitas la máscara y cualquier persona ve tu rostro, esa persona que vio tu rostro podría ser de una de las organizaciones disfrazado. pelearan con tigo, lo bueno es que no saben en donde y a quien le entregaras la caja, pelearas si, peor como tienes el poder de anulación y robar, se te hará muy fácil, al llegar frente a ese salón, no podrás abrirlo, pero si con esta tarjeta(rei le entrega una tarjeta a mikan)cuando entres a ese salón no miraras a nadie, el salón es todo blanco y acolchonado donde no podrás utilizar tus poderes, dejaras la caja en el único escritorio que habrá en ese salón y saldrás de la habitación normal, y volverás aquí-dijo serio todo serio.-entendiste?-pregunto Rei.

-si-dijo seria mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**espero y les haiga gustado c:**

**dejen review eso me anima a seguir escribiendo mas y mas capitulos c:**

**besotes! ;D**


	42. Capitulo 42,Su sueno y La Mision sin el

**Hola!**

**aqui els djeoe ste capitulo**

**aclaraciones; No me pertenece nada, solo mi imagiancion por este anime que amo (L)**

**Quiero agradecer a todo por sus reviews, me animan muchisimo, c:**

**y espeor que este capitulo les guste**

**disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #42-El Sueno de el,y Mi Mision sin el!<strong>_

* * *

><p>-ponte el traje entonces- dijo rei.<p>

mikan se cambio y después se coloco la mochila y guardo la tarjeta en su pantalón, no se puso aun la máscara, después agarro la foto del edificio y apunto que piso y que salón.. Depuse se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

-och, la enfermería ya está cerrada y no dejan visitar a esta hora-pensó mikan mientras quedaba frente al edificio.

-escalare-susurro mikan lanzando un gancho el cual tenía amarrado una toga para que escalara. mikan comenzó a escalar con cuidado sin mascara aun, la máscara se la pondría cuando hiciera la misión ahorita era agarrar el poder de natsume. después de escalar llego a la ventana de la habitación en la que natsume se encontraba, mikan la avió lentamente y se metió con mucho cuidado ya que sus tacones no hacían en absoluto ruido, después miro a su derecha y miro a Aoi dormida en el sillón luego su mirada se dirigió hacia natsume, se acerco con lentitud y contemplo su rostro de bello durmiente.

-natsume es otro cuando está durmiendo- pensó mikan mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa. de pronto natsume abrió sus ojos mikan se impacto y natsume también.

-como sigues?-pregunto mikan susurrando.

-no deberías hacer sola la misión-dijo natsume serio.

-ssh, se puede despertar-dijo mikan en susurro.

-que haces aquí?-pregunto natsume susurrándole.

-necesito tu piedra de tele/transportación.-susurra mikan seria.

.idiota- dijo natsume algo molesto.

-sabes que, no necesito un si o un no tuyo-dijo mikan algo molesta en susurro mientras levantaba sus manos para concentrarse en atraer la piedra de natsume. de pronto el pecho de natsume brillo color Amarillo, y salía del una piedra brillosa color amarilla. mikan y natsume se sorprendieron. la piedra se dirigió hacia el pecho de mikan. y al entrar el brillo desapareció.

-listo-susurra mikan.-me iré a hacer la misión- sonríe mikan a natsume mientras se ponía la máscara. Cuando natsume estaba listo para decir algo mikan se tele/transporto. natsume solo quedo sorprendido.

-esa tonta-piensa natsume mientras miraba a su hermanita para luego seguir durmiendo...

mikan se fue a la misión.

**y mientras en los sueños de natsume...**

-Hermanitoooooooo-se escucha un grito dentro de un oscuro bosque.

-Aoi- grita natsume mientras entra a ese bosque en busca de su hermanita.

-Hermanoooo-se escucha nuevamente el grito.

en lo oscuro de el bosque natsume en su mano prende fuego con su pode para alumbrar un poco el bosque cuando de pronto pasa cercas y frente a de él una joven con un vestido largo blanco, una joven con cabello castano claro y suelto una joven la cual se le hacía muy reconocida.

-Mikan-susurra el nombre de la bella joven pasado cercas de natsume.

-hermanooo-se escucha nuevamente el grito. natsume voltea hacia un lado del bosque y luego hacia donde mikan estaba caminando en una parte oscura, pero ella avía desaparecido. natsume empezó a correr en busca de su hermana. Mientras corría se escucho un canto de una hermosa voz que cantaba así (Annete Moreno-Volar libre)

Esa Canción- dijo natsume asombrado.

Si viene a tocar a la puerta de tu corazón  
>una memoria del pasado,<br>y te dice déjame entrar  
>te duele recordar de lo que te paso,<br>si solo fue tu inocencia la que causo este dolor  
>te lastima el corazón.<br>Ay! Por favor como duele un corazón  
>que lastimada tiene un ala y no puede<br>volar libre como quiere.  
>Hace un tiempo muy atrás que alguien sufrió por ti,<br>para poder perdonar  
>a los que te lastiman<br>si olvidar es lo que quieres,  
>aunque tú no puedas ya el pasado es el pasado<br>ya no vale la pena seguirlo recordando.  
>Ay! por favor si olvidar es lo que quieres<br>si dejas tu corazón, si dejas tu corazón  
>volar libre como quiere.<br>Ay! por favor como duele un corazón  
>que lastimada tiene un ala y no puede<br>volar libre como quiere,  
>si dejas tu corazón,<br>si dejas tu corazón  
>volar libre como quiere.<p>

a natsume se le hacía conocida esa hermosa voz. y volvió susurrar su nombre.

-Mikan- vuelve a susurrar natsume en el bosque mientras se escucha el eco de la hermosa voz.

-KkiiiiiiIiiiiiiAaaaaaaa-se escucha un estruendoso grito el cual natsume supo que no provenía de su hermana si no de la chica que cantaba. natsume comenzó a correr en busca de mikan quien avia gritado, mientras corría paro asomándose a lo oscuro de una parte del bosque, miro cercas la tela de un vestido blanco, natsume supo que era mikan, corrió hacia ese lugar, mientras corría, ahora miraba pies, y poco a poco la figura de la joven mikan tirada en el suelo..natsume se inca y agarra a mikan y la pone en sus brazos. Noto que ella estaba desmayada

-mikan, eehii-grita natsume preocupado moviendo el cuerpo de la joven- mikaaaaaaaan-grita.

-Hermano-se escucha la voz de Aoi tras de natsume. y natsume voltea,

-Aoi- dice natsume sorprendido.

-cuídala- dijo Aoi con una mirada seria cuando de pronto desapareció. natsume se impacto. y a punto de decir el nombre de su hermana escuho...

-Natsume?- se escucho una voz baja que natsume ya sabía de quién era y el voltea y ve a mikan quien despertaba.

-Natsume- vuelve a decir la joven…natsume ve sus delicados y hermosos ojos. y ve que en su rostro se forma un hermosa sonrisa el cual a él le agrada y el también le sonríe abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas...

**(natsume despierta)**

Abre sus ojos con lentitud algo confundido por el sueno que tuvo.

-qué extraño que abra sido ese sueño?-pensó natsume confundido entre levantándose.

-och, joven natsume-dijo una enfermera que estaba a su lado derecho.-como se siente?-pregunto la enfermera?

Natsume no le respondió y volteo a ver a su hermanita que aun seguía dormida.

-bueno, como vera ya le dimos de alta, si quiere puede ir a clase so quedarse en su habitación-dijo la enfermera desconectando unos aparatos.

-ella abra vuelto?-se pregunto natsume levantándose de la cama totalmente.

La enfermera se fue de la habitación y natsume se dirigió hacia su hermana.

-Aoi.. Aoi- dijo natsume moviendo el hombro de su hermana para que despertara.

Aoi abrió sus ojos y se alegro.

-Hermanitoo- dice Aoi sonriéndole.

-vámonos de aquí-dijo natsume agarrándole la mano.

Al pasar una hora más eran las 7;45. En la habitación de natsume.

-hermano me quedare aquí de nuevo?-pregunta Aoi curiosa.

-si, tendrás que quedarte aquí todas las mañanas-dijo natsume serio.

-pero no te tardes-dijo Aoi abrazándolo.

Cuando natsume salió de la habitación volteo hacia la de mikan.

-si abra vuelto?-se pregunto. Luego comenzó a caminar y recordó el sueno que tuvo sobretodo la parte en que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a mikan.

-que abra sido ese sueño?- se volvía preguntar natsume volviendo a recordar el momento en que la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Al llegar natsume al salón todos voltearon a verle con alegría.

-natsume-dijo luca nogi sonriéndole.

-natsume-kun, como sigues?-pregunto sumiré, pero no hayo ni una respuesta natsume se dirigió Asia su lugar alado de luca su mejor amigo.

-natsume te sientes mejor?-prgeunto luca nogi curioso.

-si no te preocupes-responde natsume cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose los audífonos para escuchar algo de música.

En 5 mn mas tardes comenzaron las clases y mikan no llego. Al terminarse una de las clases los chicos la siguiente la tenían libre..

-donde estará la tonta de sakura?-comento terran volteando a ver a natsume.

-si por que abra faltado?-dice sumiré algo molesta.

-se quedo dormida-comenta koko desde su asiento.

-nech natsume-kun tu qué piensas?-le pregunta sumiré volteándolo a ver.

-sea cual sea el motivo por el cual ella haiga faltado no es mi problema-dijo natsume serio mientras aun tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-natsume?-pensó luca mientras lo miraba.

-aun que realmente me pregunto dónde estará?-pensaba natsume mientras volteaba a ver hacia la ventana.

Mientras con mikan, mikan estaba buscando el edificio que aun no lo encontraba. Todos los de ahí se le quedaban viendo. Mientras mikan buscaba el edificio dio vuelta en la esquina de una tienda, peor al dar vuelta choco con un muchacho el cual le jalo la máscara de mikan y cayó al piso. El muchacho tenia lentes y un gorro y se le quedo mirando a mikan, luego levanto su máscara y se la dio. El que le tomaba fotos sonrió malicioso.

-chin ya me miraron el rostro- pensó mikan preocupada.

Todos la estaban mirando y se puso lo más rápido posible la máscara.

Se fijo bien pues avión varias personas con lentes y gorro la cual la hiso preocuparse as de que ellos fueran alices de las organizaciones malas. Desde lejos. Mikan no l onoto pero desde lejos alguien le tomaba fotos desde que se el joven le jalo "sin querer la máscara" saliendo su cara entera en la fotografía. Mikan comenzó a correr y al encontrar por fin el edificio se tele/transporto hasta el 4to piso.

-donde?-se pregunta mikan buscando el salón No. #4001

Mikan comenzó a buscar el salón y al encontrarlo saco la tarjeta la cual se tenía que poner en una parte que le hacía falta a la puerta. Al ponerla la puerta se abrió y mikan entro con cuidado, y al entrar se sorprendió cuando piso sintió comodidad, y todo el cuarto era acolchonado como le dijo persona. Después saco de la mochila la caja y se acerco al único escritorio que estaba sin mirar a nadie, después de dejar la caja salió con cuidado del salón y la puerta se cerró, después la tarjeta cayó al piso y mikan la rejunto.

-entonces ya termina?-se pregunta mikan,

-tengo que volver después de dejar la caja?-pregunto mikan apretando un botoncito de radal de comunicación que tenía en toda su oreja.

-mikan si terminaste de dejar la caja vuelve –escucho mikan que le decía persona.

Mikan se tele/transporto y llego hacia donde persona estaba.

-buen trabajo- le dijo persona a mikan.- puedes retirarte ahora que has hecho esa misión sin problemas- dijo persona.

-le digo o no le digo?-pensaba mikan por lo que paso.

-pero mikan, no paso nada grave?- pregunto rei serio.

-n-no-dijo mikan nerviosa- mejor no le diré- pensó.

-entonces puedes retirarte-le sonríe Rei.

Mikan se quito el traje y se puso ropa normal, luego traspasa la pared que esconde aquel lugar de persona y empieza a caminar.

-creo que debí decirle- susurro mikan algo preocupada.-qué tal si un alice me vio-pensó mikan mientras caminaba- y si todas esas personas con gorros y anteojos son alices, que me pasaría?-susurro mikan nerviosa. Mientras mikan caminaba fuera del bosque sin darse cuenta y seguía caminando preocupada por lo que paso.

-que debería hacer?-pensaba mikan.

Cuando de pronto mikan pasó a la vista de todos desde el salón de clases

-miraa es mikan- chan-grita yuu tobita intentando abri la ventana para gritarle.

-si es mikan?-pregunta sumiré.-pero que hace la tonta sin el uniforme?-dice molesta sumiré.

Anna y shellan van ahcia la ventana.

-ehi como se abre esta cosa?-pregunta yuu tobita algo avergonzado sin poder abrir aun la ventana

-a ver quítate-le dice terran

Natsume también estaba viendo hacia la ventana y a su vista estaba mikan. Pasando como si nada, seria. Así era la mirada de mikan. Cuando por fin pudieron abrir la ventana estos gritaron.

-Mikaaan-chaan- grito yuu tobita. Pero vio que ella no volteaba.

-eech?-expreso yuu tobita confundido.

-sakuraaa- grita sumiré, pero vio que no volteaba hasta que hotaru le pega un "super bakaso" desde el segundo piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Besooooos c":**


	43. Capitulo 43,Alice sin Poder?

_**HOLAA MIS QUERIDICIMAS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS!C":**_

AQUI LES DJEOE STE CAPITULO MUY BONITO.

ACLARACIONES; NO ME PERTENECE NADA U,U SOLO MI IMAGINACION POR ESTE ANIME QUE ME ENCANTA Y NO DEJO DE VER SU MANGA C:

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE. QUE L ODISFRUTEN

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #43- Alices Sin Poder!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo Anterior:<em>

_**-que debería hacer?-pensaba mikan. **_

_**Cuando de pronto mikan pasó a la vista de todos desde el salón de clases**_

_**-miraa es mikan- chan-grita yuu tobita intentando abri la ventana para gritarle.**_

_**-si es mikan?-pregunta sumiré.-pero que hace la tonta sin el uniforme?-dice molesta sumiré.**_

_**Anna y shellan van ahcia la ventana.**_

_**-ehi como se abre esta cosa?-pregunta yuu tobita algo avergonzado sin poder abrir aun la ventana**_

_**-a ver quítate-le dice terran**_

_**Natsume también estaba viendo hacia la ventana y a su vista estaba mikan. Pasando como si nada, seria. Así era la mirada de mikan. Cuando por fin pudieron abrir la ventana estos gritaron.**_

_**-Mikaaan-chaan- grito yuu tobita. Pero vio que ella no volteaba.**_

_**-eech?-expreso yuu tobita confundido.**_

_**-sakuraaa- grita sumiré, pero vio que no volteaba hasta que hotaru le pega un "super bakaso" desde el segundo piso.**_

…**Capitulo #43**

-(SUPER/BAKASO)-iiiiiiitaiii-dice mikan sobándose la cabeza.-are?..a-acaso ya Salí de el bosque? a que hora?-pensó mikan volteando a todas partes confundida.

-mikaan-chan-vuelve gritar yuu tobita.. mikan por fin los voltea a ver.

-chicooos-grita mikan saludándolos desde abajo.

Y los chilas la saludan de igual manera. Luego mikan vuelve a voltear y seguir su rumbo.

-um, que extraño-comento sumiré tocándose la barbilla.

a-ahí, me harán preguntas, no debí pasar por aquí- piensa mikan alejándose lo más rápido del edificio de clases…

mikan se dirigió hacia su habitación, y a punto de abrir la puerta escucho un ruido desde la habitacion de natsume, volteo y escucho bien era la tv que estaba prendida.

-ach talves sea su hermanita- dice mikan..

Toc-toc-toc- toca mikan .

-la visitare- piensa mikan con una sonrisa.

La puerta lentamente se abre.

-Muchacha-dice Aoi muy feliz.

-Hola, estas solita?-pregunta mikan.

-si, pasa, pasa- dice Aoi abriendo la puerta mas.

Mikan de pronto bostesa.y Aoi sele queda viendo extraña.

-muchacha tienes sueno-dice Aoi sonriéndole.

-si es que no pude dormir .um bien-dice mikan inventándole algo.

-enserio?- dice Aoi

Mikan dirige su vista a una tela que está en el sillón de la sala que tiene forma de bufanda.

-sabes tejer?-pregunta mikan sorprendida.

-sip, mis padres me enseñaron a tejer- dice Aoi mientras se dirigía hacia el sillón.

-oo que suave, que lindo te está quedando- dice mikan sorprendida.

-garcias muchacha-dice Aoi sentandoce en el sillón.

-tus padres vienen a visitar a natsume también?-pregunta la inocente de mikan.

Aoi se queda callada por unos segundos. Y luego responde.

-no son nuestros verdaderos padres, ellos me adoptaron y por no tener una piedra de poder en mi, es por eso que muy poca sveces visito a mi hermano- dic Aoi con voz baja y triste.

-no puede ser- piensa mikan sorprendida.

-como es que no tiene spoder? No conozco de un alice que no tenga poder- dice mikan curiosa y confundida.

-ahí alices que no tienen poder de heredad- dice Aoi mientras seguía tejiendo.- a veces quisiera tener tan siquiera un poder para estar siempre con mi hermanito- dice Aoi con una mirada dulce al tejer.

Mikan ve su mirada.

-entonces ahí alices que no tienen poder ech, no lo sabía- piensa mikan triste- ella realmente quiere estar con su único hermano,….ooch, podría yo ponerle una piedra a Aoi-chan para que siempre este con natsume- pensó mikan algo emocionada.

-muchacha, tu qué tipo de poder tienes?-pregunta Aoi volteándola a ver

-pues el de anulación, el de sanar, el de robar y copear poder y el de barrera de protección- dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-oouu, tienes muchos- dice Aoi

-podría darle una piedra, pero antes tendría que hablar con natsume y apropósito no le e devuelto su piedra- pensó mikan algo preocupada.

-muchacha tu eres nuestra vecina?-pregunta la inocente cratera.

-si por?-pregunta mikan curiosa

-mi hermano dice que eres una molestia- dice Aoi mientras veía un poco de tv.

-7.7 tu hermano?- dijo mikan seria.

-sip, pero a mí no se me hace que seas una molestia, al contrario eres tan buena persona- dice Aoi volteando a vera mikan con una hermosa sonrisa.

-aauuu, que hermosa- piensa mikan sorprendida por lo que la chica le dijo y se alegro.

Mikan la abrazo.

-que linda eres- le dijo mientras le daba un bonito abrazo.

-miraaaa, ya empezó el programa muchacha ahí que verlo-dijo Aoi muy feliz y entretenida en la tv.

Mikan y Aoi empezaron a mirar el programa, pero mikan bostezaba cada 4 mn y por el cansancio quedo dormida en el sillón Aoi se dio cuenta pero no la despertó por educación y siguió viendo el programa. En poso minutos natsume llega y abre la puerta.

-Hermanito- grita Aoi peor luego e tapa la boca y voltea a vera mikan.

-Aoi, que suc-dice natsume sin pdoer terminar por lo confundido primero volteando a ver a Aoi y luego a mikan que está dormida en el sillón.

-hermanito me vino a visitar peor luego se quedo dormido, shh, no la despiertes-dice Aoi susurrándole con una sonrisa.

-um-fue lo único que natsume dijo mientras observaba con contemplación a mikan como dormía en el sillón.

-verdad que se ve hermosa durmiendo?-pregunta Aoi mientras miraba a mikan.

Natsume cambia su rostro de confundido a uno amable. Se le acerca a mikan y la carga entre sus brazos.

-a donde la llevas hermanito?-pregunta Aoi

-la llevo a su habitación, donde pertenece- dice natsume mientras abre un poco más la puerta para pasar sin golpear a mikan.

Al salir de su habitación natsume contemplo una vez más el hermoso rostro de mikan y se acordó de aquel momento en el sueno, de cuando la encontró desmayada, su rostro era igual al de en este momento.

-Aoi- pronuncio e voz alta la voz de su hermana.

-mande?-dijo Aoi curiosa saliendo de la habitación.

-Abre la puerta- le dice natsume ya que no podía abrir el la puerta.

-sip-dijo Aoi mu y feliz. Cuando puso su manita en la perilla y dio la vuelta esta no abrió.

-hermanotiene seguro-dijo Aoi.

Uchm-dijo natsume- tendré que hacer lo mismo que aquel día- pensó natsume- ve a ver la tv- dijo natsume serio.

-okey- responde Aoi muy feliz metiéndose a la habitación.

Natsume se inco y puso a mikan lentamente en sus piernas y con el otro brazo sostenía su cabeza mientras que con el otro lentamente le desabrochaba los dos botones de la blusa que traía color Rosa. Al desabrochárselo toco su piel que no estaba cercas de el pecho de Mikan y ella hiso un ligero movimiento y sonido, y natsume se sorprendió quito su mano de la blusa rapido y cuando vio que mikan seguía dormida este prosiguió, volvió a tocar su piel suave para buscar el collar con sus dedos dentro de la blusa sin tocar y sin llegar al inicio de los pechos y de pronto mikan abre los ojos.

Mikan voltea a ver a natsume y luego a donde su mano esta mikan se sonroja y parpadea tres veces para ver si era cierto lo que miraba natsume estaba sorprendido y un poco sonrojado por lo voltio hacia natsume y esta se sonrojo aun mas, natsume quito su mano de la blusa.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-decia mikan sin poder terminar la frase por lo vergonzoso-grita mikan-comoooo te atreveeez- grita mikan toda sonrojada. Mikan a punto de darle una cachetada natsume detiene su mano.

-Hermano que sucede?- dice Aoi asustada saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

-no hagas un circo tonta- dice natsume serio –solo quería abrir tu habitación con la llave que cuelgas no seas tan pervertida- dice en forma de burla mientras mikan seguía sentada en las piernas de él.

-coh muchacha despertaste-dice Aoi sonriendo.-mira mi hermano te tiene como bebe- grita Aoi apuntando hacia los dos chicos sorprendida. Natsume y mikan voltean a verse y quedan cara a cara . mikan se sonroja y natsume se sorprende .

-natsume, sus ojos son-pensaba mikan contemplando la mirada de natsume.

-se ven bien lindos- vuelve a decir Aoi la inocente hermanita sonriéndole a los dos.

Luego mikan agacha su rostro viendo que realmente está sentada en las piernas de natsume y se sonroja luego voltea a verlo.

-por que estoy sentada arriba de tus piernas?-pregunta mikan curiosa.

-uch, eres una tonta-dice natsume levantándose dejando caer al piso a mikan.

-itaai-dice mikan mientras se levantaba.- natsume no tienes que hacer eso- dice toda seria mikan. Natsume voltea a ver a su hermana.

-entra Aoi-dice natsume serio.

-Muchacha cuidatee nos vemos- se despide Aoi.

-espera natsume- dice mikan.

-que quieres?-pregunta serio natsume.

-te tengo que regresar algo- dijo mikan algo nerviosa. El pecho de mikan se empezó a iluminar y salió una piedra color amarilla, y esa piedra se dirigía hacia el pecho de natsume y entro en el.

-Gracias- dice mikan sonriéndole.-ahorita que me acuerdo- susurra sorprendida.

-tss- dice natsume sintiendo un ligero dolor.

-ne, natsume?-dijo mikan- le pregunto por curiosidad que pasaría?-penso mikan nerviosa.

-que quieres?-pregunto serio natsume.

-p-por curiosidad, q-que pasaría si estando los dos en una misión en donde peleamos con los alcies de las organizaciones malas se te llega caer la máscara y ellos miran tu rostro...que sucedería?-pregunto mikan algo nerviosa y preocupada.

Natsume se sorprendió a la pregunta- será qué?-pensó.- idiota dejaste caer tu mascara frente a ellos?- alzo la voz natsume.

-como supo?-se pregunto mikan mas nerviosa-em. –dijo mikan muy nerviosa- ya me acacho- penso preocupada cerrando fuerte sus ojos .

-contesta- pidió respuesta natsume molesto.

-N-no, y no me vuelvas a llamar idiota, idiota- dice mikan enojada mientras entraba rápido hacia su habitación y cerraba fuerte la puerta.

-esa tonta si se le cayó y vieron su rostro, ella estaría en grave-pensó natsume algo preocupado-tss-hiso metiéndose a su habitación..

-hermanito, que vamos a comer?-pregunto Aoi

-para eso iremos a la cafeteria-dijo natsume.

-y por que no invitamos a la muchacha?-pregunto Aoi muy feliz

natsume se imprecioso.

-por que quieres invitarla?-pregunta natsume todo serio.

-Por que es bien linda y me cayo muy bien-dice Aoi Mostrando Su Sonrisa colgate.

-ummm-dijo natsume como pensando en lo que su hermana dijo.

-andale, andale- pidio la hermosa Aoi con una carita tierna.

-Okey- dijo natsume volteando a otro lado..

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUAR<strong>

**BESOTES A TODOS**

**DEJEN REVIEW ME ANIMAN MUCHISIMO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOO!**


	44. Capitulo 44,Una Tarde con Ellos

**Holaaa!**

**comoe stan?**

**pues yo ya voy mejor, voy saliendo de esa noticia, **

**gracias por apoyarme amigos y amigas c:**

**aclaraciones; no me pertenece nada solo mi imaginacion por este anime :J**

**un saludo muy grande, y quiero decirles.. que haria yo sin ustedes? D;**

**no tengo idea, ustede sme animan mucho encerio :')**

**que disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #44-Una Tarde Con Ellos!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras en la habitación de mikan<p>

-uuch que vergüenza- dijo mikan viéndose al espejo toda roja por el momento..

-pensando en Aoi, le diré a natsume que tengo pensado para que ella siempre este a su lado y no se aleje- pensó mikan algo alegre. Cuando de pronto.

-toc-toc-tco- se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta de su habitación.

-quien será?-se pregunta mikan mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Abre la puerta lentamente y ve que es Aoi la que tocaba y natsume recargado en la pared.

-Hola-dice mikan amable.

-Muchacha, quieres comer con nosotros?-pregunto Aoi sonriéndole.

-aw que hermosura-pensó mikan mirando muy linda a Aoi.-Claro me gustaría-dijo mikan contenta- espérenme tantito-dijo mientras corría a peinarse un poco.

Mikan al terminarse de peinar y poner un poco de perfume Salió de su habitación.

-listo-dijo mikan feliz.

-vámonos-dijo natsume serio mientras caminaba

-primera vez que comeré con natsume y sobre todo con su hermanita- pensó mikan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al salir del edificio los 3 se dirigieron hacia la cafetería Aoi volteaba mucho a ver a mikan.

-ahora que me doy cuenta, porque la muchacha no tiene nuestros ojos y orejas?-se pregunto Aoi mientras miraba amable a mikan.

Al llegar a la cafetería leyeron el menú.

-hermanito yo quiero una hamburguesa- dijo Aoi volteando a ver a su hermano.

-okey-dijo serio natsume.

-yo…-dijo mikan pensando en l oque pediría-ahora que me acuerdo espero que natsume no me pida una explicación de la pregunta que le hice hace rato-pensó mikan.

-que van a pedir?-pregunto la cocinera.

-dos hamburguesas sin tomate-dijo serio natsume.

-okey-dijo la cocinera.

-muchacha no vas a pedir?-pregunto Aoi

-pues, si creo que pediré tariyaki- dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-oki-dijo Aoi volteando hacia su hermano.

-aquí tienen-dijo la cocinera – och y la joven indecisa que pedirá?- pregunto la cocinera volteando a ver a mikan.

-jeje, ya me decidí no se preocupe, seria tariyaki por favor-dijo mikan algo avergonzada.

-okey-dijo la cocinera.

Cuando le entregaron el platillo a mikan de tariyaki se fueron a sentar en una mesa, los pocos que estaban ahí volteaban a ver a natsume y sobre todo porque era la primera vez que mikan comía con ellos.

-ohii, porque todos nos miran?-pensaba mikan nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Aoi y natsume se sentaron en un asiento de la mesa junta y mikan del otro lado frente a ellos.

-muchacha esta rico el tariyaki?-pregunto Aoi curiosa.

-si muy rico, quieres probar?-pregunta mikan

-sisisisis-dice Aoi feliz

Mikan le da de probar a Aoi de su comida y cuando Aoi la prueba hace un sonido de gusto a lo que comio.

-riquísimo-dijo Aoi dando un saltito en el asiento.

-hermano tienes que probar-dijo Aoi agarrando con una cuchara un poco de arroz y un pollito con salsa del tariyaki.

-no quiero-dice serio natsume.

-andale, andale hermanito-dice Aoi suplicando.

Natsume voltea Hacia Aoi cierra sus Ojos y Abre poco sus labios, mikan se sorprende, y Aoi mete la cuchara que tenia arroz y una pieza de pollito con salsa a la boca de natsume.

-como sabe?-dice Aoi sacando la cuchara basia de la boca de natsume.

-bueno-dice natsume serio.

-valla-piensa mikan asombrada.

-toma-dice Aoi entregándole la cuchara a mikan la cual le dio de probar un poco a natsume.

Mikan agarro la cuchara y se puso algo nerviosa pues era la que Aoi le metió a la boca de natsume. Mikan volteo a ver a natsume y el seguía con sus ojos cerrados como si nada.

-ya que-pensó mikan mientras empezaba a comer su tariyaki. Aoi también empezó a comer su hamburguesa y natsume abrió sus ojos mirando de reojo a mikan como comía de la cuchara la cual Aoi le metió a su boca. Después comenzó a comer de su hamburguesa.

Al termianr de comer los tres salieron de la cafetería.

-a donde vamos?-pregunto Aoi curiosa.

-a donde te gustaría?-pregunto mikan.

-quiero divertirme-dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-ya se- dijo mikan, volteo a ver a natsume y se le hacerco .

-que quieres?-dijo todo seiro natsume.

Mikan le empezó a susurrar en el oído.

-vamos a llevarla al lugar secreto que te parece?-pregunto mikan susurrándole al oído.

Natsume la volteo a ver y miro su rostro amable y leugo volteo a ver a Aoi que estaba dando vueltas como loca a su eje.

-okey-dijo natsume volteando a otro aldo.

-Aoi-san-dijo Mikan con voz tierna.

-siip-voltea Aoi.

-Te mostraremos un lugar secreto-dice mikan recargándose en su rodilla y sonriéndole.

-wupiii-da un semi grito de alegría Aoi.

Mientars natsume mikan llevaban a Aoi a el lugar secreto mikan comenzó a recordar.

-ahora que me acuerdo, natsume si sabe sobre el sueno que tuve del festival?-pensó mikan nerviosa volteando a ver de reojo a natsume que estaba a su lado.- que vergüenza si lo sabe, y si me llega a preguntar que podría responderle?, es un tonto, simplemente los sueños son sueños, que no se hacen realidad-pensó mikan cerrando algo sonrojada sus ojos.

Al llegar a la montana Aoi hiso una pregunta.

-que hacemos frente a esta montana?-pregunto curiosa.

-Aoi puedo taparte los ojos, te sorprenderas al abrirlos dentro de la montana-dijo mikan con una sonrisa.

-sipi-dijo Aoi sonriéndole.

Mikan se agacha un poco y tapa los ojos de Aoi.

Natsume camina primero para levantar las enredaderas para que pasara mikan con Aoi. Y mientras pasaban frente a el mikan le voltio a ver y le sonrió. Natsume volteo a ver a otro lugar como si nada.

-esta chica- pensó mientras se metía a la montana. Luego volvió a levantar las otras enredaderas la cuales eran para entrar al lugar y paso mikan y Aoi llegando al hermoso lugar secreto.

-lista Aoi-dijo mikan- este es el lugar secreto-dijo mikan levantando sus manos para que los ojos de Aoi vieran el lugar.

-AAAA-hiso Aoi muy sorprendida a lo que estaba mirando.-es hermosoooo-dijo Aoi corriendo hacia el lago.

-si le gusto-dijo mikan mientras miraba emocionada a Aoi.

-mireeeen-dijo Aoi mientras miraba como los peces de aquel lago nadaban.

Mikan volteo a ver a natsume y miro en su rostro Carino en su hermanita.

-natsume-dijo mikan dirigiéndose hacia él. Natsume volteo a verla.

-se nota que quieres demasiado a tu hermanita sobre todo porque es tan linda-dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-es realmente lo único que me queda-dijo natsume volteando a ver a Aoi que jugaba a corretear a mariposas .

-me dijo que no tenia ni un poder, entonces cuando ella se balla de este lugar se volberan a extrañar, tu quieres eso?-pregunto mikan preocupada.

-que es lo que quieres decir?-pregunto natsume confundido.

-yo tengo el poder de robar y copear poder, puedo atraerlos y dejarlos en el cuerpo cualquier persona, si quieres yo puedo colocarle una piedra a tu hermana para que se quede aquí con-dijo mikan peor no puedo terminar por lo que natsume la callo.

-No-dijo natsume interrumpiéndola.

-eech?-hiso mikan confundida

-no quiero, es mejor que no tenga piedra de poder, no quiero, podría pasarle algo-dijo natsume serio.

-tu hermana quiere estar siempre con tigo-dijo mikan preocupada.

-pero yo sé lo que es bueno para ella, y lo bueno sería que no tuviera piedra, porque si la tuviera lo que yo estoy haciendo le afectaría mucho y la pondría en grave peligro- dijo natsume serio mientras veía a Aoi.

Mikan le sonrió.

-tienes razón-dice mikan sonriéndole- un ser querido el único que tienes debe cuidarse y protegerse como si fuera oro puro en tu corazón-dice mikan volteando a ver a Aoi.

-cambiando el tema natsume,-dice mikan algo nerviosa.- en verdad no sabias sobre mi sueño o si?-pregunto mikan nerviosa.

-eres una idiota-dijo natsume en forma de burla.

-mentiroso, molesto, tonto-dijo mikan molesta- ya me lo estaba creyendo-dijo mikan serio y sonrojada.

-si quieres le pregunto a koko-dijo volteando a ver maliciaso a mikan.

-ech-hiso mikan preocupada- nononononononononoooo-dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada en forma de suplica hacia natsume.

-jajajajajajajajaja- soltó la risa natsume.

Mikan se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco al ver reír a natsume.

-nunca lo avía visto así- pensó mikan sorprendida.

Natsume callo y volteo a ver a mikan..

-natsume es la primera vez-comento mikan alegre.

-Heeeiiiii-dijo Aoi aventándoles agua a los dos .

-iich-hiso mikan siendo mojada.

Mikan corrió al lago y le aventó agua a Aoi y Aoi hiso lo mismo, luego voltearon a ver a natsume y se voltearon a ver las dos. Corriendo hacia él y lo mojaron un poco más. Natsume también empezó a aventarles agua, y así termino el día, los chicos jugaron un rato con Aoi, se divirtieron era la primera vez que mikan miraba comportarse así a natsume…. Al salir de la montana se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones. Y al llegar al edificio..

-Me divertí mucha muchacha- dice Aoi muy alegre.

-yo también Aoi-dice mikan muy alegre.

Mikan volteo a ver a natsume y le sonrió para luego meterse a su habitación. Natsume y Aoi también se metieron.

-hermanito mañana podríamos hacer lo mismo que hoy, me divertí mucho con la muchacha- dice Aoi abrazando a su hermano.

…..natsume miro el rostro de su hermana y al parecer Aoi también le tomo mucho cariño a mikan…también D;?...

Mientras mikan en su habitación.

-ahiiii-hiso mikan soltando un gran suspiro de alegría.-Aoi-chan es muy linda- dice mikan sonriendo… mikan se quito la ropa y se metió a bañar, después salió y se puso la bata, una bata color rojo un poco transparente, y después se puso a leer un libro sentándose en su cama… mientras lo leía su celular comenzó a vibrar. Mikan pensó que era un mensaje, pero no, era una llamada de un número desconocido o un número que ella ya no recordaba. Mikan contesto.

-Bueno?-dijo mikan.

.-

.-

.-*quedaron varios segundos en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiracion*

.-

-quién es?-pregunta mikan confundida.

(Luego cuelga la persona que llamo)

-quien abra sido?-se pregunto mikan confundida.

**..asi termina un día más…..fua la primera vez que mikan miraba reír a natsume y comportarse de esa manera, aun que ella sabía que era por su noche tambiene stuvo confundida por la llamada, y se acordo de lo que narumi le dijo que no entrarian llamadas de numeros desconocidos, solo llamadas de numeros que a recivido mikan en su celular, y cuando recordo estas palabras se preocupo y confundio, tenia tanta curiosidad de saber quien le llamo. o.O! quien sera?D; ;O! ;)**

* * *

><p>Besotes a toooodooooooooooos<p>

dejen reviews amigos y amigas

los quieroo muchisimo(*L*)


	45. Capitulo 45, No lo Sabia

**Holaaaaa!**

**subo otro capitulo para dejarlos mas interesados, eso espero.**

**aclarciones; no me pertenece nadaaap ;P**

**que disfruten este capitulo se los dedico a todos ustedes, imaginence! ;D o.O!**

**un saludo muy grande!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #45- No Lo Sabia! u.u!-mision Casi Imposible Part1<strong>

* * *

><p>Inicio el día muy hermoso, el viento soplaba y acariciaba las frágiles hojas de los arboles mientras los pájaros cantaban su tonada favorita toda las mañanas .con la que mikan muy pocas veces alcanzaba ah disfrutar.<p>

**en la habitacion de la bella durmiente...c:**

titititc-titittic-tititic- suena la alarma..

-uuuuchmmmm-hace mikan mientras se estiraba para seguir su ultimo dia de clases.

mikan se le levanta apaga la alarma y tiende su cama, luego de pone el uniforme y se peina. Desayuna y agarra su mochila para salir. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con natsume.

-Buenos días-dice mikan sonriéndole.

-Buenos días-dice natsume serio-y Aoi?-pregunta mikan curiosa

-sigue durmiendo-dice serio natsume.

-ooch, okey-dice mikan algo seria .

-y cuando se irá?-pregunta mikan.

-se ira este domingo-dice natsume mientras caminaba.

- tan pronto?-pregunta mikan mientras seguia sus pasos.

.-

.-(quedan segundos de silencio)

-natsume, estás seguro que no quieres que le dé una piedra de poder?-pregunta mikan volteándolo a ver.

-no-dice serio natsume.

-y no puedes hablar con narumi para que tu hermana se quede aqui en la academia ah tu lado?-pregunta mikan preocupada.

-es mejor asi-dijo serio.

-ella quiere estar con tigo natsume-dice mikan con voz triste

-es mejor que este con ellos que con migo, no importa si la veo en un año o dos, quiero mantenerla a salvo-dijo natsume.. mikan volteo a verlo.

-natsume-piensa mikan mientras lo miraba hasta que, sus celulares comenzaron a vibrar. Mikan saco su celular y natsume el suyo.. era un mensaje y los dos comenzaron a leerlo.

De;persona

Asunto;

Tienen una misión vengan lo más pronto posible.

-uchm-hiso mikan- pero si hoy es nuestro ultimo día de clases- dijo mikan sorprendida.

-pero es una misión, andando-dijo natsume.

-oooooch- hiso mikan mientras entraba nuevamente a su habitación por el traje de misión. Luego salió, cerró la puerta y natsume hacia lo mismo, mikan se volteo para correr y salir del edificio para diriguirce hacia el lugar, pero natsume la detuvo agarrandole el brazo derecho.

-eiit,tonta-dijo serio.

-quee?-dijo mikan confundida volteándolo a ver.

Natsume la jala hacia él. mikan chocando contra el pecho de este.

-es más fácil tele-transportarnos-dijo natsume enredando uno de sus brazos en la cintura de mikan.

Mikan estaba sonrojada y nerviosa pero para no hacerlo notar dijo…

-ooch si-dijo seria mikan como si no le importara y no hacer notar sus semi sonrojo y los nervios.

Natsume se tele-transporto con mikan hacia donde persona(Rei) estaba..y al llegar.

-chicos-dijo persona serio levantandoce de una silla.- natsume tal vez a ti no te llegue a gustar los compañeros con los que harán ustedes dos la misión, pero eso que importa, han raptado al científico Erin Lost, el es el que a estaod trabajando con nosotros, y sabe todo sobre la información sobre esta academia y de los alumnos, por ese motivo tienen que rescatarlo y traerlo devuelta, irán con mas equipos, pues la misión es muy difícil, la cual tienen que hacerla con mayor cuidado.-dijo persona serio

-a donde ¿-preguntaron mikan.

-al científico se lo llevaron a una isla, irán nuevamente en submarino, esa isla es muy peligrosa, tienen que usar mucho su poder-dijo persona- ach en el submarino irán los demás equipos que los acompañaran para hacer la misión- dijo persona algo preocupado- pongance los trajes-dijo Rei.

Mikan volteo a ver a natsume.

-natsume y Aoi?-pregunto mikan preocupada.

- le llamare a luca- dijo natsume sacando su celular.

En el salón…..

Luca estaba sentado solo en el asiento aun no llegaba el profesor, ya que este dia era el ultimo dia de clases y ya serian vacaciones y en pocos días su graduación apra pasar a preparatoria.. en eso el celular de luca suena… luca sorprendido saca su celular y ve que es natsume quien le llama…,

(conta)

-bueno?-pregunta luca nogi.

-luca, cuando terminen las clase,s ve y cuida de Aoi , tengo una misión- dijo natsume por celular.

-entendido-dijo luca nogi,

(colgó)- luca nogi estaba confundido, se preguntaba que tipo de misión, con quien ya que hora regresarían, peor sabía que no era el momento adecuado…..

Con mikan y natsume…

Mikan y natsume se terminaron de poner los traje sy luego entraron al coche junto con persona.

-pónganse los radales de comunicación-dijo Rei volteándolos a ver y dándoles los radales.

Al llegar al lugar, mikan y natsume salieron de el coche junto con Rei. Natsume al salir se sorprendió y luego se puso serio. A lo que vio.

-chicos, estos son los jóvenes que harán junto con ustedes la misión-dijo persona apuntando a 4 chicos que estaban frente a mikan y natsume. …era nomas una mujere y tres hombres, estos se hacercarona saludar.

Mikan estaba sombrada y se preguntaba quienes eran. La chica tenía el cabello rubio y ojos Azules muy hermosa, pero su personalidad seria igual que su físico?...su acompañante tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, luego en el siguiente equipo, uno de los muchachos tenía el cabello negro y ojos Azul oscuros muy guapo tenía un poquito de parecido a natsume, pero el le ganaba y el otro tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos miel. mikan miro como la rubia niara de una manera coqueta a natsume y como se le acercaba.

-natsume, nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo la rubia sonriéndole coqueto.

-tss-hiso natsume.

-luna- dijo un señor que estaba a unos metros de natsume mientras le hacia señas a la rubia de que viniera. La rubia se acerco al señor o más bien a su "jefe"

-hola soy yiko tsubasa, pero puedes decirme yiko-san-dijo el muchacho con cabello negro presentándose ante mikan con una preciosa sonrisa.

-hola soy sakura mikan, dime mikan-chan-dijo mikan saludándolo con una sonrisa amable.

-yo soy yishure tuskini, dime yishure-san- le dijo el pelirrojo a mikan.

-okey-dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-y yo soy-dijo el chico agarrándole la mano a mikan para besarla- katariko tsuni, llámame como tu quieras lindura- le dijo el joven coqueto. Natsume se puso serio ante lo visto.

Mikan se asombro y sonrojo un poco.

-o-okey-dijo serias.

Luego la rubia se le acerco.

-yo soy luna Koizumi, mucho gusto mikan-chan-dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

-mucha gusto luna-chan- sonríe mikan en forma tierna.

-bueno ya se presentaron, será mejor que se metan al submarino-dijo todo serio persona.

Los jóvenes varones dejaron que primero entraran las chicas, entro primero luna y tras de ella mikan. Y luego los chicos. Natsume al entrar se puso serio.

-por que tuvo que volver-pensó natsume mientras seguía serio.

Después un señor entra y abre la puerta que guía a un cuarto.

-entren-dijo el señor.

Los chicos entran y ven sillones en los cuales se sientan, el cabello negro se le quedaba viendo de una manera interesante a mikan, natsume lo noto, y eso lo molesto, mientras pasaban hacia el cuarto natsume camino más hacia donde mikan se sentó, y se sento a su lado. Mikan se sorprendió, luna estaba del otro lado de mikan. Ósea, mikan estaba en medio de natsume y luna D;.. Tremendo caso…luna se puso seria al ver como natsume se sentaba a su lado. Los otros tres chicos se sentaron en el otro sillón. Y empezaron a hablar..

-entonces eres la compañera de natsume-kun ¿-pregunto la rubia volteando a ver a mikan.

-sip- sonríe mikan-d-desde cuando se conocen?-pregunta mikan un poco tartamuda por el movimiento de el submarino.

-pues… fuimos novios-dijo lunna parando en la palabra para decir seria la otra mirando a mikan.

-novios?-penso mikan sorprendida.

-pero sabes-dijo luna acercándose al oído de mikan- tengo pensado regersar con el-le susurra al oído. Mikan volteo a ver a natsume cuando ella le estaba susurrando. Cuando volteo a verlo, el tenia sus ojos cerrados y los audífonos en los oídos.

Mikan abre sus ojos sorprendida. Y luego lo oculta.

-s-s-s-suerte- dice mikan tartamudeando por lo nerviosa que estaba y sorprendida a lo escuchado y la volteo a ver con una sonrisa mientras en realidad sentía un dolor en el pecho demasiado raro. mikan se puso seria.-novios?-pensó nuevamente mikan mientras miraba al piso.

-no lo sabías?- pregunto luna sonriéndole.

-n-no-dijo seria mikan y un poco tartamuda.

-qué raro, pasamos los mejores momentos juntos, si quieres te cuento-dijo luna sonriendo maliciosa.

-n-no g-gracias-dijo mikan sintiendo un dolor más intenso en el pecho- **No lo sabía**- pensó mikan seria.

(apunto luna de decir algo "insistirle en contarle su supuesto ex noviazgo con natsume"7.7, no puedo pues fue interrumpida por un chico)

-oye mikan-chan cuando me contaron sobre ti, no lo creía, una chica mitad alice y mitad humana- dijo el del cabello castaño volteando a verla. Mikan también lo volteo a ver.-y tienen razón en realidad eres muy hermosa- dijo el del cabello castaño sonriéndole coqueto.

- me trataran como una de ustedes?-pregunto mika confundida curiosa y algo sonrojada.

-peor claro que si, por qué no?-dice y pregunta el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

- a pesar de todo, nosotros tenemos igualdad, sobre todo por tu sensacionales poderes- dijo el del cabello castaño.

-jeje gracias- dijo mikan por sus alagos.

Luna la miraba seria…. Y con una mirada que daba miedo.

-una pregunta capciosa- dijo mikan curios ay confundida.

-si dinos-dijo el del cabello negro.

-van en la academia?-pregunto mikan confundida.

-a nosotros nos sacaron para hacer algo en las organizaciones, ahorita a la que apenas van a regresar a la academia es a..-dijo el chico pelirrojo peor no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por luna.

-A mii-dijo luna sonriendo. Mikan voltio a verla.

-enserio?-pregunto mikan volteándola a ver.

-si, y estaré con ustedes-dijo luna mirándola maliciosa y acercándosele al oído- así mejor para estar cercas de natsume-le susurra en el oído a mikan.

-tsss-hace mikan nerviosa y algo preocupada.-c-c-cuando te regresaran?-pregunto mikan.

-muy pronto me verán ahí-dijo luna seria.

-o-o, que bien-dijo mikan sonriéndole "fingiendo"- porque me siento tan así? Rara?, y porque siento este dolor en el pecho? Por Que natsume no avía contado sobre ella? Su ex-se pregunto mikan y pensó seria y algo nerviosa….

Luego entra un señor el cual era el jefe del submarino.

-ya llegamos-dijo serio y en voz alta….

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**NOTA;**

Mikan se sintió incomoda en el submarino y sobretodo pr que estaba en medio de los dos, que situación, la pobre se sentía bicho extraño, y sentía ese dolor en el pecho al momento en que la rubia "oxigenada" le dijo que fueron novios D; natsume solo estaba serio escuchando "música" como si nada, pues de seguro no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, su encuentro no fue emocionante, si no serio y estresante para él en cuanto la vio a la rubia "oxigenada" solo pensó en mikan eeech. Ósea se preocupo por mikan. Pero al nos haber lo que podría hacer, prefirió ponerse los audífonos. Que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¡! O.O!

espero y les haiga gustado o emocionado este capitulo.

favor de dejar review !

les quiero demaciado besoos! ;D

animenme maaaas!(L)


	46. Capitulo 46,Preocupaciones

**HOLAAAA!**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR SUS PREOCUPACIONES,**

**YA ESTOY MEJOR,GRACIAS A SUS ANIMOS C:**

**LA VERDAD ESQUE CITUACIONES COMO ESAS NO PASAN SIEMPRE EN UNA JOVEN COMO A MI EDAD 16 ANOS, **

**AHORA PUES, LES DIRE; ES QUE ME SACARON DE MI PREPA u,u! es que ya no podia estar mas ahi en la tarde, aun que me la paso muy bien, soy estudiosa e inteligente y tengo muchas amistades es lo que mas me gusta, pero como mi hermana quedo en la manana, y cambiamos de casa, todo nos queda mas dificil, bueno a mi mama a mi papa y a mi, no ahi camion que deje por la cuadra de mi casa y la directora no quiso agarrar mi solicitud de cambio ,entonces decidieron meterme a prepa abierta con otra de mis hermanas que no estudio, y dejar a la mas chica que quedo en la manana en la prepa, pues para ella es mejor por que no quedo en la tarde, y solo se que extranare a todos mis amigoas :c fue el viernes, el viernes mis papas me dijeron este sera tu ultimo dia de clases en esa preparatoria y yo D; QUE? y ya me explicaron. me meteran a prepa abierta y al ingles para seguir mejorando, cuando les dije ese dia a todos mis amigoas no me creeyeron pues llege con una gran sonrisa, y les digo por que,? por que no queria estar con una cara larga y triste y deprimida el ultimo dia que me quedaba en esa preparatoria y el ultimo dia que estaria con mis amigoas, si no disfrutarlo divirtiendome al maximo y sonriendoles a todos los de mi salon.. hasta a mis maestros...o.O!...sin comentarios... o0,0o **

**y hoy es lunes, yse me hace dificil ,pues cuando llegue a la casa despues de trabajar eran las 12 pm y yo; ahi mami me ire a arreglar, y ella; pero si ya no iras, ya te dimos de baja.. y yo; cierto u,u!..**

**!T.T! **

**ya les platique demaciado jaja.**

**ACLARACIONES; no me pertenece nadaap .u.u.!**

**aqui les dejo es****te capitulo espero y lo disfruten muchisimooooooooo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #46-Preocupaciones-Mision Casi Imposible Part2<strong>

* * *

><p>-ya llegamos-dice el jefe del submarino abriendo la puerta.<p>

Todos se levantaron y se empezaron a poner los trajes de buceo.

-están listos?-pregunto el jefe.

-si-Todos afirmaron.

-ahí-piensa mikan soltando un suspiro. Sin darse cuenta mikan luna la ¨zorreo¨ de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió maliciosa.

Después uno de los chicos abrió la puerta y salió y tras de él salió mikan y tras de ella otro muchacho y después natsume y tras de él luna y tras de ella otro muchacho. Notaron que en el lugar que estaba era noche pues estaban lejísimos de la academia.

-chicos, dentro del mar prendan su linternas ok?-dijo serio el del cabello negro y ojos azules después Se aventaron al agua los 6 chicos. Y empezaron a nadar prendiendo sus linternas que estaban pegadas a su traje para ver bien bajo del mar.

A la vista de mikan estaba natsume y a lado de el luna que estaban demasiado juntos.

-su ex –dijo mikan mientras nadaba .. Luego los tapo a los dos el muchacho del cabello negro nadando frente a mikan… mikan volteo a los lados y vio que era la única que nadaba lenta del grupo.

-ohii T.T-hiso mikan viendo como los demás nadaban más rápido y se alejaban mas de ella dejándola sola.

-esperen-decía mikan pero sabía bien que no la escucharían. Después vio como se alejaban más de ella.

-shintreguas, intento nadas más rápido pero parece que me alejo mas de ellos-dijo mikan hasta que se dio cuenta que no era ella si no algo que estaba enredada en su pie que la jalaba hacia atrás, mikan intentaba zafarse hasta que apareció un traje negro frente a ella y la agarro metiéndola a un mini submarino.

-nooooo-gritaba mikan moviéndose de un lado a otro pero sabía que nadie la escucharía.

Y la metieron…

Mientras los chicos seguían nadando sin darse aun cuenta de que a mikan la agarraron. Al llegar por fin a tierra se empezaron a quitar los trajes.

-todos están aquí?-pregunto el del cabello castaño volteando a ver a todos.

-si –dijeron volteándose a ver..

-esperen-dijo el del cabello rojo- y la chica?-pregunto serio buscando a mikan.

-yo o quién?-pregunta luna saliendo tras de un árbol.

Natsume abrió sus ojos asustado- mikan-dijo en sus pensamientos.

-no, tu no, la castaña ojos hermosos-dijo el del cabello castaño.

-cierto-dijo el del cabello negro.

-tal vez se quedo en el agua-dijo luna seria.

Natsume agarro la linterna y entro así sin el traje de buceo para ver si mikan estaba ahí abajo, al entrar no vio nada a su vista.

-mikan- pensó preocupado natsume.

Los chicos se pucieron su traje de buceo y entraron al mar. Natsume salió y también se puso su traje. Luna se quedo sola..

-donde esta?-se preguntaba natsume mientras nadaba buscándola.

Uno de los chicos hiso una señal. Natsume nado hacia él.

El muchacho tenía en su mano el tanque de oxigeno del traje de mikan.

-tssss-hiso natsume asustado y preocupado.

Los chicos salieron del agua con el tanque de mikan y natsume tiro el caso con furia.

-y más si es ella, -dijo el del cabello castaño.

-qué pasaría si se dan cuenta de que ella no es totalmente un alice?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-podrían..Matarla pues mikan-chan no llevaba puesta la máscara-dijo luna seria.

-no puede ser-dijo natsume- será mejor que empecemos la misión para buscarla a ella y al científico-dijo natsume mientras se ponía la máscara.

Todos se pusieron la máscara y empezaron a buscar en la isla algo que los hiciera saber que ahí estaba la organización.

-no me lo perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo-pensó natsume mientras caminaba en lo oscuro.

El cabello de los 5 brillaba de tal forma que se tuvieron que poner gorro para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ya estaban en la isla y de cuantos realmente eran…

Mientras seguían caminando encontraron una gran montaña, muy grande, muy ancha la cual fuera de ella avía coches y aviones chicos, los chicos se escondieron en los arboles, para ver mejor de que se trataba o lo que deberían hacer…. Uno de los chicos saca unos binoculares para ver más cerca. Y cuando se los pone va viendo a muchos jóvenes salir de un coche y entrando a la montaña y luego su vista se dirige hacia un coche el cual baja un señor joven y abre una puerta por la cual saca a…

-Mikaaan-dice el joven sorprendido.

Natsume lo alcanza a escuchar y se tele-transporta hacia el chico que dijo el nombre de mikan. Al tele-transportarse natsume se puso los binoculares y si.. Vio a mikan siendo sujetada por el señor joven que la cargaba y la llevaba hasta dentro de la montaña al ver esto natsume se enfurecían.

-desgraciado-dijo natsume frunciendo el ceño de gran furia.

-que calor-dijo el chico volteando a ver a natsume- con razón-dijo asustado.

Pues tuvo calor por que natsume estaba muy enfurecido (como tiene el poder del fuego, lo transfiere o a veces lo saca por lo enojado que esta, espero y me entienda) por como el señor tenia sujetada a mikan y como mikan intentaba escapar del.

-esto es lo que haremos, iniciara yishure que tiene el poder de parar el tiempo por solo 5 mn , yishure al parar el tiempo tocarnos para no ser afectados por tu poder-dijo el del cabello negro.

-okey-dijo el pelirrojo.

-ahora-dijo el del cabello negro serio.

-Tiempo-dice el del cabello rojo, mientras todo lo de la isla se para. El chico toca a los 5 y estos vuelven normal, y pueden moverse.

-vamos-dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia la montaña.

Al correr hacia a la montaña entraron en ella y miraron muchas cajas, después el del cabello castaño apunto hacia unas cajas las cuales podían esconderse y nadie les podrían encontrar. Los chicos se esconden y el tiempo del tiempo se acaba. Todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-ahora qué?-susurra luna.

-hey yiko asnos invisibles a todos- dijo susurrándole el pelirrojo al del cabello negro.

El del cabello negro toco primero a katarico y este se hiso invisible, y después a luna y al pelirrojo a natsume y así hasta hacerse así mismo invisible.

-esto cuánto dura?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-dura en ustedes minimo 8 mn-dice el del cabello negro.

Los chicos salieron de las cajas y comenzaron a caminar con mucho cuidado frente a las personas que estaban ahí. Natsume buscaba a mikan a ver si estaba a su vista pero no aun no, empezaron a cainar mas rápido, hasta escuchar un pequeño grito.

-aaaach-se escucha un grito que provenía de arriba el cual a natsume se le hiso reconocido y voltio hacia arriba miro un puente el cual reconoció rápido a mikan que era cargada por un joven de cabello rubio.

-es mikan-chan-dice el pelirrojo.

-corran que no tenemos tanto tiempo-dijo el del cabello negro.

Mientras corrían encontraron unas escaleras a su lado derecho el cual llevaba hacia arriba y pensaron que hacia el puente también, subieron sin pensarlo pues no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Al subir las escaleras que no llegaban por cierto al puente se metieron a un cuarto pero antes natsume voltio hacia arriba, desgraciada mente ya no estaba mikan ahí.

-tsss-hiso natsume preocupado mientras se metía.

De pronto todos volvieron a ser normales. Y para su mala suerte avían dos jóvenes los cuales voltearon sorprendidos.

Natsume los rodeo con fuego para alejarlos de un botón rojo que decía: ¨tocar por emergencia

Y luna se les acerco para succionarles su energía los chicos cayeron desmayado.

-sigamos – dijo y volteo luna mientras les sonreía.

**Mientras con mikan.**

-porque me han traído a una humana?-pregunta un señor joven de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes.

-señor Reo, no sabíamos, es la chica que estaba con los otros que venían hacia la isla, es la única a quien pudimos agarrar-dijo un señor con lentes parado a un lado de la puerta.

-con otros?-pregunto ¨Reo¨-que quieres decir con otros? Porque alguien como ella-dijo serio volteando a ver a mikan.

-shintreguas-dice mikan mientras estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas.

-sea quien sea, tal vez esta chica sea especial-sonrie Reo mientras la miraba malicioso-sabias que puedo matarte'-pregunto riendo malicioso Reo.

-eeech-dice mikan asustada-matarme-piensa preocupada y asustada.

-dime quien eres, y porque es que estas con esos alices ¿-pregunta Reo serio mientras miraba a mikan.

-tsss-hace mikan preocupada y molesta- no te dire- responde mikan decidida.

-entonces eres como los demás, que si les hago daño así me responderá, ja!-dice Reo agarrándole la barbilla a mikan.

-te hallaran y caerás- dice mikan mirando con furia al sujeto.

Reo mira fijo a mikan y ve la línea blanca cruzando a su pupila negra, Reo se sorprende.

-qué raro-dice soltándole la barbilla a mikan y levantándose.

-señor que quiere que ágamos con ella, la matamos o para que no sufra dormirla?-dice

-No,todavía no ,estoy pensando que si esta humana con ojos extraños viene con los alices, puede ser de gran ayuda e importante para ellos-dijo Reo dándole la espalda a mikan.-de seguro buscan al cientifico-dice Reo acercándose a una esquina en la cual se recargo sin tocar la pared.

-ee como es qué?-pensó mikan viendo como estaba recargado pero no en la pared.

-ja, deja te muestro-dijo Reo mientras jalaba algo en lo que estaba recargado, y a la hora de jalarlo apareció una gran caja la cual se miraba adentro de ella y ahí adentro estaba el científico(me explicó;)

-el es-pensó mikan súper sorprendida al ver al señor encerrado en esa caja que parecía de vidrio, y al parecer lo que lo tapaba era una manta de invisibilidad. El científico también estaba atado de pies y manos. Luego Reo abre una entrada en la caja y le quita el pañuelo que tenía enredado en la boca para que no científico miro muy sorprendido a mikan.

-ya sabes lo que quiero saber, contesta o si no-dijo Reo sacando una pistola para amenazarlo-le disparare a tu pierna.-dice sonriendo malicioso

-noooo-semi grita mikan preocupada.

-contesta, me darás la información o te hago un oyó en el pie con esto- dice Reo amenazando al científico y apuntándole al pie con la pistola.-quien es ella?-pregunta Reo serio apuntando ahora a mikan con la pistola.

-eeech-hace mikan asustada.

-Contesta-grita Reo volteando a ver al científico.

-hazlo de cualquier manera no lo obtendrás, no soy el único-dijo el científico

-quieres ver-dice Reo apuntándole nuevamente al pie..

Mientras los chicos pasaban por unos salones a los que las escaquelas los llevaron Se escucho un disparo y un grito..

(ppppussssschhstt)"disparo"o.O!

-**Nooooooooooooooooo-**se escucha un grito estruendoso.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**un besote a todos y otra vez Graciiais ;D**

**dejen reviews(L)**


	47. Capitulo 47,El Juego De Reo

**Holaa!**

**quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews me animan mucho gracias encerio ;')**

**aqui les dejo otro capitulo n.n **

**Aclaraciones; no me pertenece nadap u,u! como me encanta este anime qiero qe tenga 2da temporada(yn)**

**espeor y les guste!**

**que lo disfruten ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #47-El Juego De Reo-Mision Casi Imposible Part3<strong>

* * *

><p>-que fue eso?- preguntan los chicos asustados<p>

-mikaaan-dice natsume asustado y muy preocupado.

En eso luna encuentra unas escaleras al lado derecho.

-ehi por aquí-dijo luna apuntando hacia las escaleras que podrían llevar al puente en el que vieron a mikan.

Los chicos subieron una vez más invisibles, y si esas escaleras llevaban a un piso en donde para llegar al otro lugar tenias que cruzar el puente, natsume no espero mas y lo recorrió.

-eech?- hace Reo confundido, mirando como la bala no llego al pie del científico, pues fue detenida por una barrera, Reo volteo a ver a mikan. Vio que mikan tenía una mano extendida hacia el científico. Reo sonrió.

-ya veo por qué venias con ellos-Dijo Reo acercándose a mikan. Reo se inco y volbeo a agarrar la barbilla de mikan.

-esos ojos, solo tienen un parecido a los nuestros, la línea, pensó Reo mientras contemplaba los ojos de mikan- en verdad eres valiosa- dijo Reo- pero, valiosa para matarte-Sonrió malicioso.

-Métanla ya y pónganla en la caja, pero antes, inyéctale tranquilizante para que se duerma y no haga ruidos-dijo Reo- mientras esperemos a los demás-dijo serio recargándose en un escritorio.

-noo- decía mikan mientras intentaba alejarse de los sujetos quienes ya la avían metido a la caja ahora solo era inyectarle tranquilizante para que durmiera.

Uno de los sujetos que saco una inyección el lleno todo.

-que idiota le piensas inyectar todo?-pregunto uno que sujetaba a mikan del brazo y cuerpo

-no, claro que no, si le inyecto todo esto que la inyección trae dormiría como por una semana-dijo el otro sujeto.

Cuando el sujeto que tenia la inyección llena de el tranquilizante se la puso en el barzo, estaba lentamente apretando para que el tranquilizante entrara a las venas de mikan.

-d-duele-decía mikan cerrando sus ojos.

Cuanto en eso mikan da un movimiento hacia atrás, para quitarse la inyección, pero no puedo y empujo a el otro hacia el que estaba poniendo la inyección haciendo que el otro pulsara completamente la inyección y el todo el tranquilizante que tenia la inyección (dormir como una semana) entro a las venas de mikan.

-vez idiota, por querer escapar-dijo uno de los señores aventándola a una esquina.. mikan cayo completamente mareada, los sujetos salieron cerraron la entrada de la caja y la cubrieron con la manta de invisibilidad.

**Pdv de Mikan.**

Cuando intente empujarlos, creo que fue el peor error que hice, ahora sentí más dolor ya que el sujeto pulso mas la inyección, y todo por mi culpa, en ese momento mis brazos se empezaron a adormecer cay al suelo y no sabía qué hacer, solo miraba como colocaban la manta creo que si la coloraron aun que se puede ver a través de ella. Quiero que lleguen pronto pero a la vez no, soy una completa inservible, arruino todo, todo es desgracia, sobre la rubia, no sabía que era su ex, porque pienso en eso en este momento, me empezó a doler la cabeza, quería moverme pero no podía, mi cuerpo..Me..Tiembla..… que podría hacer?...

**Fin de pdv.**

-que cosas, si no me vas a dar la información, entonce sutilizare el suero de la verdad- dijo Reo, mientras se dirigían hacia el científico los dos señores con otra inyección.

-tss-hace el científico asustado y preocupado.

…**.15 mn después….**

Natsume y los demás ya habían cruzado el puente, ahora estaban buscando en los pasillos aver si encontraban a mikan y al científico.

-por qué no los traen aquí?, será más divertido, y yo ya me estoy aburriendo-dijo Reo bostezando

..Los señores salieron y corrieron uno cuantos pasos al voltear a la derecha miraron a los chicos.

-Heei Ustedes-gritaron los señores.

Los chicos voltearon a verlos, y estos hicieron señas maliciosas.

-si quieren a la chica síganos- dijeron Mientras corrían hacia el cuarto.

-seria una trampa?-pregunto El Pelirrojo.

-No lose, pero sé que la tienen- dijo Natsume serio.

-tss-hace luna mirando a natsume.

Los chicos corrieron y entraron sin pensar. El primero en entrar fue natsume.

-ooch, ya los esperaba-dijo Reo dando otro bostezo.

-tss-hace natsume serio.

Los chicos voltean a los lados y no ven a mikan ni al cientifico solo a 5 señores que estaban en ese cuarto junto con el castaño pelirrojo que era el supuesto jefe..

-jajaja, oigan se traían bien escondida a la gatita verdad?-pregunto reo en forma burlosa.-cuanto podría valer, creo que demasiado para ser asesinada por otros-dijo Reo chasqueando sus dedos y luego volteando a ver a los chicos.

-tsss, desgraciado-dijo natsume utilizando su poder mientras lo rodeaba con fuego. Pero de pronto este se esfumo por una joven de cabello rizado color negro y ojos azules.

-tsss,-hiso natsume,-apago mi fuego-penso mientras pensaba utilizar nuevamente su poder.

-no natsume, espera, no sabemos-dijo el pelirrojo pero fue cayado por un golpe que alguien le dio en la nuca. Que cayó al suelo.

-Nuble (nuble es el nombre que le pusieron para las misiones a yishure)- dice asustado el del cabello castaño.

-me atacan, los ataco-dijo Reo serio.- no sé si darles a la chica o al científico, decidan- dijo Reo.-mientras Kiko ponles la barrera, por si se les ocurre atacar-dijo Reo serio.

Frente a los chicos apareció una barrera cristalina rodeándolos.

-Ja-hiso luna volteando a ve a Natsume- verdaderamente aquí el único importante es el científico-dijo Luna.

- Arco (sobrenombre que le pusieron a luna para las misiones) cállate-dijo el del cabello negro.

**Pdv de mikan**

Esas voces, yo las conozco.. no puedo moverme y mis ojos..no reaccionan, vamos mikan despierta, despierta no te quedes atrás, no seas débil..

**Fin de pdv**

-es la verdad-dijo luna- venimos por el, además el nos dijo que no importara si alguien quedara a tras o fuese asesinado, hiciéramos nuestra misión cueste lo que cuetes –grito luna enojada.

Reo chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y uno de los señores apareció a lado de una pared la cual "escondía a mikan con una manta" y luego aparece otro en la pared contraria en donde la cual "escondía a el científico"

-_**juguemos a algo, ya les dije, si me atacan los ataco, bueno, el juego se trata, ustedes deben elegir una de esas dos esquinas en la cual se puede encontrar la chica o el científico, al elegir sea quien sea que salga y quieren salvar a la otra persona, harán algo en lo cual yo dejare libre a la otra- dijo Reo volteando a verlos serio y malicioso.**_

- y si no queremos juegos?-pregunto el del cabello negro.

-vamos, son muchos contra 5 jóvenes- sonrió Reo mientras en la habitación aparecían más personas.

-tendremos que hacerlo gato-dijo el del cabello pelirrojo volteando a ver a natsume.

-elijan-dijo Reo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

_Nota;_

_Mikan estaba en la derecha y el científico en la esquina izquierda….._

-desgraciado-pensó natsume.

-entonces que esquina- dijo el pelirrojo.

-pero uno se tendrá que sacrificar a lo que ese estúpido ordene-dijo el del cabello negro.

-yo les dije que por el científico, ahora nos pone trama-dijo Luna seria.

…**.después de unos mn.**

-ya se pusieron desacuerdo?-dijo Reo-cual pared?-pregunta

-la Izquierda- Dijo el del Cabello castaño.

-Ja-dijo Reo en forma de burla- ya no pueden volver a tras-dijo sonriendo malicioso.

Reo voltio hacia el señor que estaba de la pared(esquina) izquierda y le hiso la señal, este jalo la manta, y los 5 chicos se quedan sorprendidos a lo que ven, al científico dentro de una caja transparente que es de vidrio.

-menos mal, es el científico-dice Luna.

-tsss-hace natsume enojado-donde esta?-pregunta serio volteando a ver a Reo.

Reo volteo al del lado derecho y le hiso la señal de que quitara la manta. Al momento de hacerlo, los 5 chicos voltearon y miraron a mikan tirada.

-mikan-piensa natsume preocupado.

-mik..-estaba a punto de decir el pelirrojo pero fue callado por el del cabello negro

-no debes de decir el nombre verdadero idiota-dijo serio.

Los 4 estaban impactados al ver a mikan dentro de esa caja transparente tirada en el suelo. El castaño, el del cabello negro y el pelirrojo voltearon a ver a natsume pues sintieron un terrible calor.. natsume estaba furioso.

-que le hicieron?-grita natsume enfurecido.

-tranquilos, solo le inyectamos un poco de tranquilizante, eso es todo..jajaja si que quedaron pasmados, jajaj-Dijo Reo sonriendo malicioso.

-que es lo que vas a querer por la ella?-pregunta natsume furioso.

-valla pero si pregunto el que quería –dijo Reo volteándolo a ver.

-tss-hace natsume enfurecido.

-contéstele, que es lo que va a querer-pregunta el castaño.

-porque rayos se preocupan por ella?, no es importante- piensa luna molesta.

**Pdv de mikan.**

Esa voz, yo..natsume…soy una tonta, despierta mikan, despierta…esfuérzate….ojos ábranse.. Ábranse…..(semi abre los ojos) no podre mantenerlos abiertos, me pesan.., y..Miro todo borroso….aun que a mi vista están…se que son ellos…..mikan por favor, levántate, se que puedes…

*recargue una de mis manos al piso y luego hice lo mismo con la otra, lentamente, me costaba moverme por el tranquilizante, *

Yo sola me animo para poder continuar, si mis abuelos estuvieran aquí…ahora debo levantarme, debo…

**Fin de pdv.**

-entonces que va a querer?-grita natsume.

Uno de los chicos que estaba más cercas de mikan el pelirrojo voltea a verla. Y se sorprende a lo que ve.

-S-SOMBRA-dice impactado.

Natsume y los demás voltean. Natsume al ver que mikan se movía, corrió hasta el pelirrojo eran unos cuantos pasos.

-Sombra,-grita natsume-mikan-piensa preocupado y asustado.

**Pdv de mikan.**

Caí nuevamente al piso, no lo lograre….porque me desanimo…

-Sombra- escuche, voltee lentamente hacia ellos, pero que hace una barrera ahí?...podría quitarla… así salvarían más rápido al científico. Lentamente levante mi mano hacia donde estaba uno de ellos para quitarle la barrera..

**Fin de pdv.**

Mikan logro quitar la barrera, y su brazo cayó al suelo por el tranquilizante.

-queee?-dicen los señores y Reo voltea impresionado.

- pon otra-dice Reo.

-no puedo- dice el señor.

Natsume corrió hasta la caja de mikan. Y los otros a atacar.

-ehi, ehi, quietooos-dijo reo Parando a natsume con su alice.

-que pasa con mi cuerpo?-se preguntaban los chicos.

-no puedo moverlo- pensaba natsume.

-quítate la máscara- le dijo Reo a natsume.

**Pdv de mikan.**

e-escuche bien?

Le dijo que se quitara la máscara…quien es que no puedo distinguir al chico.. mis ojos están abiertos y vuelvo intentar levantarme. Debo ayudar cueste lo que cueste, protegerlos.

-n-no- dije en voz alta reuniendo todas mis fuerzas. Espero y me haiga escuchado. Mi vista comenzaba a regresar mucho mejor….

**Fin de pdv.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**Besotees a todos ;D**

**u ngran saludo!**

**dejen review! eso hace que mis manos se muevan y mi imaginacion trabaje al 1000000000% ;D**


	48. Capitulo 48,Por Ella

Hola!

como estan?

siempre me pasan cosas :c

otra vez envenenaron a mi perrito ya de un 1 año imedio, le han pasado tantas cosas desde su nacimiento, se a ahogado su mama sin querer lo aplasto y no podia respirar y tuve que hacer algo tipico y vergonzoso para que no uriera, u cuando metio su patita al avanico que gracias a Dios no le paso nada, muchas cosas sin duda, pero esta,** como ahi personas tan crueles que quieren hacerle daño a las creaturas mas inocentes de este planeta, a los animales**.lo envenenaron hace 4 meses, y sinceramente llore como no se imaginan porque se colmuciono frente a mis ojos y cercas de mi y mi hermana que estaba con migo y mi hermano cuando lo llevamos al veterinario tambien lloro, se estaba colmucionando dentro del carro, y yo estaba sentada a su lado y cuando se desperto crei que me iva a atacar pero no se volbio a colmucionar, y ya no qise entrar al carro, pense que estaba muerto pues ya no respiraba y el mugroso veterinario que no llegaba 7.7! y ya pasaron 4 eses desde que lo envenenaron ya no lo poniamos en el mismo lugar por miedo hasta que mi hermano se quejo de sus ladridos y lo pusimos donde mismo, y lo volbieron a envenenar, y esto en verdad es orroroso, a ese perro le agarraos mucho cariño ayer le dieron dos colmuciones, como se, por que su mama(el de mi perro= estaba ladrando ¨llorando¨y luego se escucho un trancaso, yo y mi mama salimos y se estaba colmucionando y luego a las 12 tambien hiso lo mismo, le dimos leche y vitamina K que el veterinario hace 4 meses nos dijo que le teniammos que estar dando por que podria tener cecuelas en su sangre.

bueno pero aqui les dejo este capitulo

que lo disfruten! ire al veterinario a ver a mi hercheis aver si por fe esta sano! ya que hace horas le hisieron nuevamente un labado gastrico.

deceenme suerte!

cuidencee.

aach quiero darle gracias a **gaby34355 por sus grandes animos, cuando lei tu review me facino casi lloro T.T es verdad 8-)(nariz de pinocho), no no es cierto, es la verdad casi lloro, muchas garcias me subiste el animo.:D un gran saludo y un besote!**

ESTE CAPITULO TE LO DEDICO A TI GABY34355

que lo disfruten C;

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #48-Por ella-Mision Casi Imposible Part4<strong>

* * *

><p>-muestren su rostro-dijo Reo a todos.<p>

-n-no, q-que pasa, m-mis brazos-pensaban los chicos

Uno de ellos, el pelirrojo se quito la máscara.

-noo- pensó el pelirrojo.

Natsume luchaba por no hacer caso a la voz de él y no quitarsela mascara para mostrar su rostro.

-señor no quiere qué?-pregunto un joven a Reo.

-deja que me divierta-dijo Sonriendo malicioso.

-chico con mascara d egato, muestra tu rostro-dijo Reo .

-que, mi mano,n-no-pensaba natsume, su mano ya estaba en su máscara y la otra seguía peleando por no hacer caso..

Pdv de mikan.

Mis fuerzas…..debo…debo..Anular su poder….

*me concentre en ese señor, quitarle su poder, anularlo, sea lo que sea, sea lo que pudiera ya que no podía mas…..* mire como se fueron quitando la máscara, mire a luna, y al pelirrojo. Me preguntaba quién era el chico que me daba la espalda?

Fin de pdv

-que la muestres-dijo Reo con voz ams fuerte

-no-piensa natsume..

En eso la amscara de natsume cae al piso y Reo ve su rostro.

Pdv de mikan

A tirado su máscara?, noo.. Porque.. Qué joven es? No alcanzo a distinguirlo.. Debo.. Anular..Anular… aun que mi energía se acabe y quede muchos días dormida..Debo ser fuerte y debo…protegerlos..Hacer lo posible..Debo..Anular..Anular su poder…anular..

Fin de pdv.

Después de luchas ahora natsume el castaño y el del cabello negro, su cuerpo pudo moverse, y la voz ya no les atormentaba. Mikan cayó profundamente dormida, ya no pudo por la falta d energía y por que el tranquilizante aun estaba fuerte en sus venas.

-quee?-dice Reo sorprendido.

-ve **por ella,** nosotros nos encargamos- dijo El del cabello negro que tampoco tenía la máscara.

Eran más los del lado de Reo que los 5 jóvenes. natsume intentaba abrir la caja, pero no podía. y el castaño la del succionaba todos los poderes de los que estaban ahí junto con su energía. el del cabello negro se hiso invisible y atacaba a los demás golpeándolos, el pelirrojo podía hacer el tiempo más lento y así era como golpeaba con mayor facilidad a sus oponentes.

-por qué no puedo abrirla?-se pregunto natsume.

-será por eso, toma-le grito el del cabello negro aventándole una llave, la cual tenía una forma rara, y solo se abria si la ponias frente a la caja... natsume lo hiso así y luego se la paso al castaño.

-mikan-dijo natsume hincándose y agarrando a mikan del cuello con cuidado. Ella estaba desmayada. natsume junto su frente con la de mikan y soltó un suspiro.

-ahora estas mas en peligro-dijo natsume con voz preocupado. natsume cargo a mikan en sus brazos con cuidado y la salió de la caja.

-donde está el ?-pregunta furioso natsume.

-cierto-dice luna seria volteando a buscarlo.

-tss, lo dejaron escaparse?-pregunto natsume serio.

-no lo vieran dejado irce, el ya sabe toda la información básica-dijo el científico preocupado- me dio inyecto suero de la verdad- dijo serio el científico.

esto los puso a todos nerviosos y a natsume mas preocupado volteando a ver a mikan.

... Reo escapo se fue de la isla con señores que tenía a su cargo en un avión, Reo consiguió la información más importante en la cual iba mikan y natsume incluidos...

al salir de la isla los chicos corrieron hacia donde dejaron los trajes de buceo. dejando en la isla una bomba que explotaría en mínimo unos 40 mn ...

-natsume-san como le harás?-pregunto el castaño.

-me tele-transportare con ella, ustedes naden lo más rápido-dijo natsume serio y a la vez preocupado.

natsume volteo a ver una vez más a mikan.. y se tele-transporto hacia el submarino. Al llegar, natsume la recostó en el sillón y se inco.

-estos desgraciados-dice natsume mientras le agarraba la mano derecha a mikan que aun seguía dormida por falta de energía y por esa razón el tranquilizante que le inyectaron le agarro mas.

-ahora más que nunca, jamás volveré a dejarte atrás-dijo natsume. Volteando a ver el rostro angelical de mikan.

En eso alguien entra a..

-y los demás?-pregunta el señor ¨jefe del submarino¨

-yo me tele-transporte-dijo serio natsume

-y ella?-pregunto el jefe hacercandoce.

-le inyectaron tranquilizante-dijo natsume.

-Rodolfo-grito el jefe.

-mande?-dice un señor joven.

-le inyectaron tranquilizante, rápido ya sabes que hacer para despertarla-dijo el jefe a gritos.

-que le hará?-pregunta natsume serio.

-no te preocupes, nosotros tenemos un antidoto para despertarla- dijo el jefe mientars volteaba a ver a mikan- díganme que paso?-pregunta el jefe ahora volteando a ver a natsume.

-Reo es el jefe de esa organización, y nos ha visto el rostro, incluyéndola a ella, -dijo natsume.

-ella, ustedes, como?-pregunto el jefe enojado.

-su poder, eso fue, pero a ella la avían agarrado antes que a nosotros-dijo natsume en forma ¨defenciva¨

-saben que podrían obtener un castigo por esa razón, porque no cuidaron de ella?.-grita el general.

-no estaba a nuestro alcance-responde natsume serio.

-aquí esta general-dice ¨rodolfo¨ que tenía en su mano una inyección.

-Poncela de inmediato-dijo el general.

-Mikan-piensa natsume.

El muchacho se hinco y agarro el brazo de mikan con cuidado. Y le puso la inyección.

-el efecto de él tranquilizador pasara pronto, ella despertara en minutos-dijo el general- esperemos que no pase nada grave-dijo mirando a natsume serio para luego retirarse. Natsume una vez más se inco y acaricio el rostro de mikancon lentitud.

**Pdv de natsume.**

Ella realmente me preocupo.

No sé por qué.. Solo sé que debo aceptarlo.

Por más que no quiera.

Actuó sin pensar,

Desde el primer día que la vi,

Hasta hoy, jamás me eh preocupado por una persona como me preocupo esta tonta hoy.

Cambio mi forma de mirarla, incluso Aoi le agarro cariño

Esta en ella, su dulce personalidad, típica tonta, bruta distraída, sus sonrisas Colgate, la forma en resorber una situación, su manera de pensar, sin duda es una tonta e inocente chica con unos grandes hermosos y brillosos ojos.

Como la primera vez que la vi llorar, ese desgraciado sin duda, por dejarla así, sola e inocente, una chica con sueños, eso me recuerda a alguien..

Su rostro, su nariz curiosita, que al enojarse puede y ella no lo note pero cuando se enoja se mueve, ahora que me acuerdo, me gusta hacerla enojar por ese motivo y por el motivo y cuando se sonroja…..

Ahí no..sin dudarlo, me a estado cambiando la vida esta chica….

Y también, que ahora esos desgraciados no van a descansar hasta encontrarla, es lo que más me preocupa, sobretodo Reo, ese idiota , si le hace algún daño, lo mato…..ella no merece ni un castigo, el que lo merece soy yo, por dejarla a tras, si la viera protegido tal vez no viera sucedido esto.. tal vez ella estaría más a salvo… y por qué no llegan los otros?.

**Fin de pdv.**

-no sé a despertado?-pregunta nuevamente el general abriendo la puerta.

-no-responde serio natsume mientras miraba a mikan.

-cárgala la pondremos en un cuarto-dijo el general.

Natsume la cargo y el general lo guía ah un cuarto, al llegar abrió la puerta.

-puedes quedarte con ella, por si llega a despertar-dijo el general. Natsume pasó.

-hay que aceptar las consecuencias muchachito, no sé que vaya a pasar, - dijo el general serio cerrando la puerta.

Natsume se sube a la cama colocando frente a él a mikan con mucho cuidado.

-ahí, ahora todo empeora-pensó natsume mientras se tocaba la frente, y de pronto el submarino se mueve brutalmente haciendo que natsume caiga frente a mikan.

-iitttss-hace natsume cayendo arriba de mikan.

-uuuuuumm-hace mikan despertando del profundo sueño del tranquilizante.-qué?-pregunta mikan –eh despertado?-piensa confundida.

El rostro de natsume cae alado del rostro de mikan cercas de su cuello. mIkan se sorprendió e impacto al ver que natsume está arriba de ella. natsume levanta lentamente su rostro.

-n-n-n-n-natsume, q-que haces arriba de mi?-pregunta mikan sonrojada.. Mientras los dos quedaban rostro a rostro tan solo 2 cm lejos uno del otro. Natsume se sorprendió y mikan se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-bien despertaste-dice natsume sonriendo amable al rostro de mikan.

-s-ssi c-como es que d-desperté tan r-rápido y así?-pregunta mikan tartamudeando curiosa confundida y su corazón latía muy rápido.

-te inyectaron algo que es para que se acabara el efecto-dijo natsume serio.

Los dos seguían igual rostro a rostro tan solo 2 cm lejos.

-p-perdón, s-soy un descuido, n-no les fui de mucha ayuda-dijo mikan volteando a ver a otro lado seria, tartamuda y con voz triste.

-ayudaste, anulaste la barrera y el poder de Reo-dijo natsume levantándose, pero nuevamente el submarino se mueve con brutalidad y natsume se va para enfrente mikan miro que venía hacia ella y cerro sus ojos. Pero natsume se sostuvo con la pared.

-e-es lo que no me gusta de estos submarinos-dijo mikan seria y a la vez tartamudeando.

Luego alguien entra.

-natsume ya desper…-dice el castaño primero con los ojos cerrados la palabra ¨natsume ¨y abiertos¨ desper.¨sin poder terminar por como los miro o.o!natsume arriba de mikan y mikan con las manos en el pecho de natsume. Una manera muy comprometedora.

-okey….vendré después-dijo el castaño sonrojado cerrando la puerta.

-no es lo que piensas-dijo mikan pero al parecer no le escucho.

-tss, que error-dijo natsume levantándose.

-cierto-dijo mikan asustada- y el científico?-pregunto confundida.

-tranquila, el está a salvo-dijo natsume.

-no, pero, le inyectaron el suero de la verdad-dijo mikan levantándose de la cama un poco mareada.

-eso lo sabemos-dijo serio natsume.

-que pasara entonces?-pregunta mikan- och natsume, también vieron sus rostros-dijo mikan muy asustada caminando de un lado a otro.

-como fue que te atraparon?-pregunto natsume volteando a ver a mikan.

-um….empecé a notar que mientras más rápido intentaba nadar más me alejaba de ustedes, y voltee hacia mis pies y uno de ellos tenía enredado una soga y luego mire a personas con traje de buceo color negro, me agarraron y me metieron a un mini submarino, al entrar ..-dijo mikan seria y pensativa y al decir entrar se sonrojo.-no puede ser, cuando entre ese chico me-pensó mikan sonrojada recordando ese momento que la atraparon y cuando entro un chico la dormido con un ¨beso¨ pues su poder era el de feromonas y el decidió dormirla con un ¨beso¨o.o!..mikan el cachete. Mikan exploto…que exagerada 7.7

-eseeee desgraciiadoo-susurra mikan sonroja.

-que ocurre?-pregunto natsume .

-n-n—nn-n-naadaaa, no ee- entenderías no e-estuviste ahí-dijo mikan sonrojada y volteando a otro lado.

-um-hiso natsume caminando hacia la puerta.

Mikan iba tras el...

-porque me beso?-pensó mikan sonrojada-idiotas-dijo cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**un gran saludo a todos y besotes!**

**dejen review ya saben que sus reviews ponen a mi mente a imaginar al 1000000000%**


	49. Capitulo 49, Mis Sentimientos Hacia El

**HOLA!**

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo :D**

**espero y les guset**

**Aclaraciones; No me pertenece nada u,u!**

**Un Saludo Muy Grande A Todoos!**

**que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #49-Mis Sentimientos Hacia el <strong>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la sala.<p>

-och mikan despertaste-dijo el del cabello negro.

-s-si-dijo mikan aun sonrojada.

-natsume-dijo luna sonriendo coqueta-sientate aquí, ahí espacio-dijo jalándole el brazo.

Mikan voltea a verlo, y se pone algo seria.

-ja-hiso natsume zafándose de su agarre.

-no se sentó?-pensó mikan sorprendida.

-c-chicos lo siento no fui de mucha ayuda-dijo mikan con voz triste.

-como que no fuiste de mucha ayuda, anulaste los poderes de ese idiota-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-fuiste de gran ayuda-dijo el del cabello castaño Natsume y mikan hicieron la mirada fija.

-graciiias- sonríe mikan a los chicos.

.- y no se preocupen que no diré nada-dijo el Cataño en forma de burla.

-no paso nada malo, fue un mal entendido-dijo mikan sonrojándose mientras se sentaba.

-como pueden estar tan tranquilos, si han visto sus rostros?-grita luna enojada.-por su error-dijo luna apuntando a mikan.

-no fue un erro, fue nuestro erros dejarla a tras-dijo el pelirrojo serio.

-ahí, mi culpa-pensó mikan bajando su rostro.-lo siento-Dijo mikan en voz baja que natsume alcanzo a escuchar. Pues él estaba a su lado pero en otro sillón.

-ahora el que recivira el castigo natsume-grita luna.

-n-natsume- pensó mikan volteándolo a ver-pero él no es el culpable-dijo mikan seria y asustada.

-por eso el responsable debería tomar lugar-dijo luna refiriéndose a ¨mikan¨ 7.7!

-todos entonces-dijo el del cabello castaño.

-no uno solo recibirá el castigo-dijo luna.

-No, yo fui la culpable, no dejare que ni uno de ustedes se pongan en el lugar que me corresponde.-dijo mikan.

-si-dice luna maliciosa.

-cállate, deja de ser tan fastidiosa y ruidosa-grita natsume enojado volteando a ver a luna- la decisión está tomada, seré yo y nadie tomara mi lugar-dijo natsume serio.

-natsume-piensa mikan-no, aquí no lo discutiré pero ya llevo el plan, el no será el del castigo-pensó mikan volteando al piso.

-ya llegamos-dijo uno de los trabajadores del submarino.

Los 6 chicos se levantaron y salieron con cuidado del submarino, al salir miraron al cielo y este estaba todo nublado, aparte ya eran las 3;27 pm. Los jefes de los chicos estaban ahí eran tres jefe de cada dos chicos.

-no dejare que natsume tome el castigo, yo soy la que debe tomarlo- pensó mikan mientras caminaba hacia donde persona estaba.

Persona abrió la puerta del coche y paso primero el científico.

Todo se volvió callado. Persona estaba realmente serio. Después entro mikan y al ultimo natsume.

Al llegar….

-mikan, natsume, cámbiense y retírense, no va a ver ni un castigo, si se lo imaginaban-dijo Persona mientras entraba con el científico a la cabaña.

-genial-pensó mikan suspirando.

Natsume y mikan se cambiaron… el rostro de natsume se miraba cansado, agotado, por la misión y por el uso de sus poderes, esperemos y no pase nada grave… ;s.. al terminarse de cambiar salieron..

-natsume, gracia spor querer tomar el lugar en el castigo- dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-no agradezcas, que no fue por ti ni por nadie- dijo serio.

- pero realmente fue serio, vieron nuestras caras-pensó mikan mientras caminaba con natsume para

Natsume y mikan tras pasaron la pared.

-que pasara, ya que vieron nuestros rostros?-pregunto mikan con el rostro hacia abajo.

-no se exactamente, solo se que nos tendrían que enviar a un lugar a los 6-dijo natsume poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca..

-es realmente serio-dice mikan- además me sigo preguntando sobre aquel dia, en el que me toco hacer la misión, mi rostros, lo vieron todos, y me preocupa más por que avían muchos con gorro y gafas de sol, y no hacía calor-pensó mikan preocupada.

**Mientras en una de las organizaciones malas..**

-Entonces esta es la foto de la chica, no puedo creer que a una humana la pusieran hacer la misión-dijo un señor el cual no se miraba su rostro solo cuerpo con un tatuaje de hacha en su brazo izquierdo.

-si, aquí ahí mas fotos-dijo otro que tenía una cicatriz en la mano derecha.

-tss, aquí los humanos no son permitidos, y si en esa academia estar, hay que corregirles su error-dijo el señor el cual solo se miro su sonrisa malicioso..

-que va a querer que haga?-pregunto el de la cicatriz.

-fácil, entrara pues tienes el poder de agarrar cualquier forma humana, sea niño, adulto, joven, te llevaras la foto la buscaras y la envenenas, para que muera-dijo el del tatuaje.

-como quiere que la envenene?-pregunto el de la cicatriz.

- que coma algo, le pones suficiente veneno y luego la duermes con un postre o no sé cómo le hagas, pero la duermes para que el efecto surja mas rápido –dijo el del tatuaje.

-entendido-dijo el de la cicatriz levantándose.

**…..**

**O.o! Algo grave va a pasar!.. vamos con mikan y natsume.**

-parece que va a llover fuerte-dijo mikan volteando hacia el cielo.

-tsss-hace natsume sintiendo un dolor en la costilla y luego comenzó a toser y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-coosc,coosc(tos)- empezó a toser natsume.

Mikan volteo preocupada y se le acerco.

-natsume-dijo mikan tocándolo de los hombros.

Cuando el de ojos carmesí dejo de tocer, en su mano avia sangre , mikan se inpacto al verlo.

-natsume, -dijo mikan sorprendida asustada y preocupada-sangre?- pensó agarrando la mano de natsume con mucha preocupacion.

-no te preocupes- dijo natsume que apenas podía hablar por el dolor.

-no natsume,-dijo mikan preocupada- te llevare a enfermería-dijo mikan preocupada cuando en eso comienza a llover.

-coosc,coos(tos)- vuelve a toser natsume.-oootsh-hace natsume sintiendo más dolor en su cuerpo.

((copeo de poder))- mikan le copeo la tele/transportación, y abrazo a natsume tele/transportándolo a enfermería.

Al tele/transportarse.

-ayuda-semi grita mikan mientras tenia aun abrazando a natsume.

-que sucede?-pregunta una enfermera.

-ayúdeme por favor-dice encellándole la mano de natsume a la enfermera..

Con persona y el científico…..

-entonces, esto empeoro-dijo persona.

-si no quieren que algo suceda, tengan en cuenta que deben esconderlos-dijo el científico.

-costara trabajo saber en dónde, no todo puede ser confiado-dijo persona serio.

-no todo, pero porque no en parís?-dijo el científico.

-parís, sabes cuánto tardaría en contarles?/dijo persona algo preocupado.

-si no hacen algo rápido, sobre todo por esa chica…será la primera.. la primera , y si llega ah caer en manos de esos hombres sería mucho más grave, y si la matan, tengan en cuenta que querrán guerra- dijo el científico.

…todo empeora….. Ahora en enfermería.

-natsume- piensa mikan preocupada- todo mi culpa, y la flor-dijo mikan primero seria y después preocupada, estaba lloviendo fuerte, y la flor estaba en un lugar en el que podía infúndanse un poco. Mikan agarra su celular. Y llama a luca nogi.

-bueno?-contesta luca.

-natsume esta enfermería ven rápido- dijo mikan preocupada.

-qué?-dice luca nogi para luego colgar.

-lo llame, para que cuidara de él, yo sin duda, se lo que siento, pero, no quiero que la flor, y las flores de los otros mueran ahogadas por la lluvia, o bien dicho tormenta….

Pasaron minutos.

-sakura- semi grita luca nogi dando respiros fuertes y en su mano un paraguas.

-ruka-pyo-dice mikan levantándose.

-como esta?-pregunta luca preocupado.

-la enfermera dice que permanecerá un rato en descanso, pero te llame para que estuvieras al tanto, debo ir por algo, me prestarías eso?-dijo mikan preocupada y luego seria.

-a dónde vas?-pregunta luca nogi preocupado y confundido.

-a salvar las flores- le dijo mikan-em, y Aoi-chan?-pregunto mikan curiosa.

-está descansando-dijo Luca nogi .

-bueno, adiós-dijo arrebatándole el paraguas para luego salir corriendo.

-hablando sobre eso, cierto-dijo luca- con esta lluvia podrían morir, la mía y la de hotaru- pensó un poco sonrojado, -pero ella no debería ir sola- dijo en susurro.

Luca entro al cuarto en el que natsume esta.

-och amigo-pensó luca mirando a natsume para luego sentarse.

Fuera del edificio tronaba el cielo, y la lluvia golpeaba la tierra con fuerza.

Mikan abrió el paraguas y salió corriendo dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en donde plantaron las flores.

**Pdv de mikan.**

Realmente estoy preocupada.

No hay necesidad de tener miedo.. Verdad abuelos?

Ustedes me han dicho que nunca tenga miedo y sea fuerte.

Así que decidí madurar, no tener miedo a enamorarme,

Aun que, conocí a su ex, y ella me dijo eso.

A como natsume la trato y la forma en que le habla, el no quiere volver con ella

Eso es lo bueno…

Aun que, si si quiere volver él con ella, pues… no ahí porque caer y volver a temer.

Otra vez comencé a sentir ese dolor en el pecho.

Es que realmente, yo por natsume… haría mucho.. Todo lo que e pasado a su lado, desde que lo conocí hasta hoy, me e preocupado por él.

Adamas su hermanita es tan dulce tierna hermosa y alegre.

No sé, al parecer me encuentro entre la espada y la pared, porque no sé si el sienta lo mismo, y si n oes así, no sé qué pasaría con migo, por el ya no regrese al pasado, a veces creo que es exagera miento, pero realmente yo..

**Yo lo quiero a mi lado….**

Por esa razón voy por la flor, por esa razón, no dejare que le pase nada malo a nuestras flores, y a la de los demás. Con esta tormenta, y en ese lugar, sería una muerte rápida para las flores..

Mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido. Por todo lo que me a pasado. Este día, cuando ese chico me beso para dormirme que descaro, idiota como se atreve, si l vuelvo a ver le voy a golpear, no le quise decir a natsume, porque creí que no debería, aun que me enfurecí al recordarlo como se atreve a agarrarme así y besarme sin conocerlo. ; Eso me enfurece…. Adamas al despertar y encontrarme a natsume arriba de mi, mi corazón casi explotaba….me preguntaba y sigo preguntando que hacia natsume arriba de mi?...

**Fin de pdv.**

Mikan seguía corriendo. Sus pies llenos de lodo hacían que sus pasos fueran lentos mientras corría, la tormenta el viento, la llegaban a mojar, el paraguas no era tanto de cubrirla por cómo estaba el clima, y luego en tiempo de frio…

**Mikan realmente quería salvar a sus flores..**

En el sueno de natsume.

_-hey natsume- escuche una voz que era muy reconocida, voltee a verla, y era ella, que estaba haciendo ahí arriba._

_-ven-me decía hasta me hacía señas, fui hasta ella. Y mire una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. La abrace, en verdad la quería solo con migo, que estuviera siempre enredada en mis brazos. Le acaricie le rostro recorriendo su cabello suave, e intoxicare con su holor a chocolate y lentamente vi cerrar sus hermosos ojos, mire sus hermosos y delicados labios rosas, que me provocaban, no aguante mas y la bese…_

**…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Un Saludo Muy Grande a todoooooos**

**dejen review me animaran muchisimo**

**Besootes **


	50. Capitulo 50,Donde Esta Mi Llave?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Como estan?n.n!<strong>

**quiero decirles, y encerio quiero decirles que muchisimas gracias por animarme y mas a ti GABY C:**

**mi perrito se recupero, solo que dijeron que tomaramos precaucion pues podria tener cecuelas D:**

**y ahora lo tenemos en un lugar seguro de nuestra casa en donde no podran hacerle daño,**

**gracias a Dios esta biien :D**

**gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews**

**ACLARACIONES: no me pertenece nada,u,u! pero este anime es lo mejor(L)**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN, HOY LES PONDRE TMB EL 51 :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #50- Donde Esta Mi Llave?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>. en el capitulo anterior.<strong>_

En el sueno de natsume.

_**-hey natsume- escuche una voz que era muy reconocida, voltee a verla, y era ella, que estaba haciendo ahí arriba.**_

_**-ven-me decía hasta me hacía señas, fui hasta ella. Y mire una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. La abrace, en verdad la quería solo con migo, que estuviera siempre enredada en mis brazos. Le acaricie le rostro recorriendo su cabello suave, e intoxicare con su holor a chocolate y lentamente vi cerrar sus hermosos ojos, mire sus hermosos y delicados labios rosas, que me provocaban, no aguante mas y la bese…**_

…**..fuera del sueño de natsume….**

en un turbulento y ruidoso trueno del cielo natsume despierta, entre abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es una luz el cual viene del foto del techo.

-que fue ese sueño?-pensó natsume algo ansioso tocándose los labios. Luego natsume voltea y ve a luca nogi, este se sorprende.

-luca-dice para que lo escuchara pues luca estaba en el sillón casi dormido.

Luca abre los ojos.

-natsume-dice levantándose- como sigues?-pregunto preocupado.

Natsume voltea a todos lados. Buscando a….

-donde esta ¿-pregunta natsume serio.

-Aoi?-pregunta Luca nogi confundido.

-Aoi está con tigo no?-pregunta natsume volteándolo a ver-

-si ahorita se quedo en mi habitación descansando, no te preocupes-dijo luca nogi sonriendo un poco- pero te sientes mejor?-pregunto luca preocupado.

-si no te preocupes-dijo natsume volteando a ver a la ventana- y donde esta la otra?-pregunta natsume serio.

-con lo de la otra, te refieres a sakura, pues ella está afuera-dijo serio luca.

-afuera, en la lluvia?-pregunta natsume volteándolo a ver.

-si, dice que fue a ver las flores, esa chica se preocupa por todos-dijo luca sonriendo amable.

-esa tonta-piensa natsume volteando nuevamente a ver hacia la ventana.

-no te preocupes, lleva mi paraguas –dijo luca y en eso el cielo truena..

**Mientras con mikan.**

Cuando mikan llego , empezó a bajar las escaleras con mucho cuidado, ..

Con natsume y luca.

La enfermera entro a la habitación.

-ya te dimos de alta, solo debes descansar, y tomarte las pastillas que te dieron-dijo una señora joven de cabello negro y ojos grises.

Natsume se levanto y con luca nogi salieron de enfermería.

-esperen, tomen este paraguas-dijo la enfermera del cabello oscuro.

-ok, gracias-dijo luca nogi.

Con mikan..

a punto de bajar el ultimo escalon mikan resvala y cae hacia enfrente de un gran charco de lodo.

-aaaaach-grita mikan cayendo cara a cara al lodo. –shintreguas-dice limpiándose la boca y los ojos con sus brazos-**me tiene siempre que pasar esto de caerme por las escaleras 7.7.**

**-ehi es la historia tu sigue-le dije yo la escritora.7.7**

**-a ver ponte en mi lugar7.7-me dijo.**

**-yaaa, haz lo que tienes que hacer-le dije ..**

**Comencemos.**

Cuando mikan avía caído su collar en el cual iba la llave de su habitación cayo al charco y mikan no se dio cuenta. Recogió nuevamente el paraguas.

-wuuack-hace mikan escupiendo lodo que le entro a la boca.

Mikan se dirigió a donde sembraron las flores, y miro que desde arriba caía agua de la lluvia.

-esto tardara un rato-dijo mikan volteando a ver a los lados a ver qué podía hacer para que el agua no ahogara a las flores.

Mikan comenzó a curiosear ¨buscar¨ algo que le sirviera por todo ese lugar…

-esto no-dijo mikan aventando un vaso de pastito 7.7!

-no esto menos-dijo aventando ahora un lápiz 7.7!

-esto-dijo mikan dejando el paraguas en el piso para levantar una lámina.

Mikan arrastro la lámina hasta donde estaban las flores.

Lentamente mikan fue colocando la lamina tras las flores del lado izquierdo la lamina era corta no alcanzaba para impedir que el agua inunde las flores, pero ella seguiría buscando. Al terminar de inundar la lámina un poco en el lodo tras las flores, mikan dio un fuerte estornudo.

-ahí Dios, creo que me enfermare-dijo mikan mientras corría a buscar más cosas.

Hasta que…

-Mikan-chan-se escucha un grito y mikan voltea, ve a todos sus compañeros.

-Chiicoooos-grita mikan sorprendida y empapada.

Todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y al llegar.

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto mikan.

-venimos a ayudar-dijo sumiré sosteniendo un paraguas junto con kokoro.

-crees que dejaríamos que hicieras esto sola?-dijo luca nogi mientras tras de el salía natsume.

-n-natsume?-piensa mikan- pero que haces aquí?-pregunto mikan.

-eres una tonta, pensar que podrías tu sola-dijo natsume levantándole una ceja coqueto.

-quieren realmente salvar sus flores?-pregunto mikan.

-pero claro que si-dijo la mayoría.

Mikan sonrió y todos comenzaron a buscar cosas para que las flores no se ahogaran por tanta lluvia y sobre todo por el lugar en donde estaban. Mikan volteo a ver a natsume.

-estás seguro que te sientes bien?-pregunto mikan preocupada .

-tú te sientes bien?´-pregunto viendo de pies a cabeza a mikan, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco.

-me resbale de las escaleras y caí en un charco,-dice mikan sonrojada, la pobre tenía toda su carita llena de manchas de lodo y ropa empapada. Y volvió a dar un fuerte estornudo.. natsume se quito el suéter de zíper que traía y se lo puso por la espalda. Mikan se sonrojo más.

-g-gracias-dijo tartamudeando mikan sonrojada y asombrada.

-eso te pasa por tonta-dijo natsume serio.

-uch, no quería que todas las flores de ellos murieran ahogados por la tormenta,(susurra las siguientes palabras con un sonrojo hermoso)y menos las de nosotros dos(ahora dice lo siguiente con voz normal) aun no puedo creer que haiga venido con esta tormenta, nos podríamos enfermar-dijo mikan feliz.

Natsume se asombro a lo que mikan dijo, y más por lo que susurro aun que mikan pensaba que el no lo alcanzaría a escuchar pues por el sonido de la lluvia. Pero se equivoco, el si lo escucho.

Luego mikan corrió con el paraguas a ayudar una vez más. Natsume sonríe.. Una sonrisa la cual proviene de sus sentimientos. Awww!:D

Al terminar todos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando mikan y natsume entraron a su edificio empezaron a subir las escaleras.

-Aoi-chan donde está en tu habitación?-pregunta mikan confundida y curiosa y toda mojada con el suéter de zíper de natsue en sus hombros.

-está en la habitación de Luca , iría ahorita por ella, pero no quiero despertarla-dijo natsume mientras subían juntos las escaleras.

-och, que linda se ha de ver cuando duerme,-comenta mikan sonriendo.

al llegar a sus habitaciones, natsume entro a la suya, pero antes de eso mikan se despidió devolviéndole su suéter.

-toma, gracias y Buenas noches-dice mikan sonriéndole.

Natsume agarro su suéter y se metió.

Mikan después empezó a buscar su collar en donde tenia colgada la llave de su habitacion.

-eeech-hace mikan-y el collar?..**donde esta mi llave**? shiiin- se pregunta mientras se levantaba un poco la blusa aver si no estaba por ahi escondida.

-ahí no de seguro se me callo a ya- pensó mikan-pero ahora que hare?-pensó mikan-como le hago?.. tendré que salir, al menos que-dijo volteando a ver a la habitación de natsume, y al verla se sonrojo –ooohi, no podría-dijo volteando a ver al suelo y volvió a dar un fuerte estornudo.

Mikan se acerco a la puerta de natsume y levanto lentamente su mano derecha.

-lo hago o no?-pensaba mikan-que pena-susurro mientras soltaba un gran suspiro..

-toc-toc-toc- se animo a tocar la puerta.

-uhi- soltó otro suspiro mikan.

Se abre la puerta lentamente.

-se te ofrece algo?-pregunta natsume ¨sin camisa¨o.O!

-e-e-e-esto..-dice mikan volteando a ver a otro lado que no sea a su pecho que estaba a su vista.- m-mi c-collar se c-callo y n-no t-tengo como e-entrar a m-mi h-habitación-dijo mikan sonrojada mientras juntaba sus dos dedos índices de la vergüenza que tenia y miraba hacia el suelo.

Natsume abre más la puerta y se mueve para que pasara. mikan paso y levanto su vista. Mirando toda la habitación de natsume.

-valla-dijo mikan viendo todo bien acomodado- eres realmente ordenado-dijjo mikan sorprendida.

_**(Una gran nota ya ven que mikan es distraída y olvidadiza, ella toco la puerta para pedirle a natsume que la tele-transportara a su habitación, pero por verlo sin camisa y la vergüenza pena y ver su habitación, hiso que se le olvidara a que venía y todo quedo en ¨dormir en la habitación de natsume¨, este no dijo nada se quedo callado..Planeaba algo o.o!)**_

_**-**_e-entonces podría m-meterme a b-bañar?-pregunto mikan avergonzada.

-tendras que meterte con migo, pues yo también ocupo bañarme lo mas rápido-dijo natsume serio dándole la espalda.

Mikan se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-b-b-bb-bañarme con t-tgioo?-pregunto.

-ja! Quien es la pervertida ¿ puedes meterte a bañar con tu ropa, ya al salir te la quitas, -dijo natsume en forma burlosa.

-jum, d-definitivamente y-yo no,-dijo mikan molesta apenada y sonroja mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Cuando entra.

-wouu, tienes tina también-dijo mikan sorprendida- pero la tuya es más grande que la mía, aquí caben dos personas a ya no-dijo mikan hincándose un poco para tocar la tina.

-si quieres nos metemos a bañar ahí-dijo natsume en forma de burla.

-ee-ee-hiso mikan sorprendida y sonrojada- jum, a la ducha-dijo abriendo las cortinas sonrojadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**Un gran besote a todos**

**dejen **

**review**

**review**

**review**

**pliiiiiiiis :D**


	51. Capitulo 51,Un Buen Y Hermoso Baño

**HOLA!**

**COMO ESTOY FELIZ, por sus review que hicieron trabajar mi mente al %10000000000000**

**Muchas garcias jee xD!**

**aclaraciones. no me pertenece nada!**

**solo espero que lo disfruten puede con ricas palmolitas y un refresco o sin nada:)!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #51-Un Buen y Hermoso Baño En Su Habitacion<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior..<strong>_

_**Cuando entra.**_

_**-wouu, tienes tina también-dijo mikan sorprendida- pero la tuya es más grande que la mía, aquí caben dos personas a ya no-dijo mikan hincándose un poco para tocar la tina.**_

_**-si quieres nos metemos a bañar ahí-dijo natsume en forma de burla.**_

_**-ee-ee-hiso mikan sorprendida y sonrojada- jum, a la ducha-dijo abriendo la cortina sonrojada.**_

Mikan se agacho para quitarse los zapatos y luego se quito la liga del cabello dejándola en una mesilla del baño, y depues a quitarce el suéter que traía pues debajo de ese llevaba una blusa. Natsume miraba como se quitaba el suéter, mientras mikan se lo quitaba sin querer jalo la blusa de atrás de su espalda y como estaba dándole la espalda a natsume este miro su espalda o.o!

-aaach-hace mikan bajándose rápido la blusa de atrás-que vergüenza-pensó toda roja.-no miraste verdad?-pregunto mikan avergonzada.

-ja!-dijo natsume para luego entrar a la regadera.

Después de quitarse el suéter mikan se metió a la ducha.

-lo bueno es que esta ducha es algo grande-dijo mikan tras natsume.

Natsume estaba sin camisa o.o! abrió la llave de agua fría primero y luego la caliente.

-aaach esta helada-dijo mikan haciéndose a un lado para que no la mojara del todo.-aach ahora caliente-dijo mikan moviéndose de lado y saliendo de la ducha quedando solo enfrente de la entrada a la regadera.

Natsume se metió entre medio para mojarse, mikan miraba como natsume se mojada y el agua le recorría por su cuerpo..

-me pregunto, tan solo me pregunto, si el también siente lo mismo que yo-pensó mikan mientras su corazón latía muy rápido.

-que no piensas meterte ¿-pregunto natsume volteándola a verla.

-s-si-dijo mikan metiéndose a la regadera, y acercándose a entre medio para ser mojada. .. el agua pegaba contra el cuerpo de mikan recorriendo desde su cabeza a pies, mientras natsume se ponía champo en el cabello.. mikan da otro estornudo.

-ahí noo, mugre gripà-dice mikan mientras se quita del agua.-puedo?-pregunta viendo a natsume.

-como quieras-dijo serio mientras se seguía tallando el cabello.

-por que de pronto me viene tanta curiosidad, saber lo que paso el con luna-san?-pensó mikan algo nerviosa. Hasta que, una gota de champo cae a su ojo.

-itaii-hace mikan sobándose el ojo por el dolor que sentía-uchh-hiso haciendo un ligero movimiento de ¨me duele¨hacia una de las esquinas.-d-duele-dice mikan sobandoce –d-donde está el agua?-dice mikan hasta que en su otro ojo cae una gota de champo.

-iitaaaaii-semi grita mikan,-me duelen-decía hasta que natsume la agarro de el brazo empujándola hacia el agua.

-levanta tu rostro-le dijo natsume.

-iit-hiso mikan por el dolor, luego sintió lentamente como una mano le recorría su rostro en muchas menaras. Natsume primero estaba lavándole el rostro para que cuando abriera los ojos no le entrara mas champo.

-iit-hace mikan haciendo otro ligero movimiento de ¨me duele ya me arte¨. Que sin querer puso una de sus manos en el pecho de natsume y la otra en su brazo izquierdo.

-abre y cierra los ojos-le dijo natsume. De los ojos de mikan por el dolor comenzaron a llorar. Mikan hiso lo que natsume le ordeno.

-d-duele-dijo mikan apretando un poco el brazo de natsume mientras la otra seguía en el pecho .i.i!

Luego mikan agacho su rostro y se sobo los ojos una vez más.

-ahora los siento raro-dijo mientars se los sobaba.

Natsume la empujo un poco hacia atrás para que el agua no la siguiera mojando.

-levanta tu rostro-le dijo natsume.

Mikan hiso lo que le ordeno.

-natsume puso su mano izquierda en el cachete y oreja de mikan.

-abre el ojo izquierdo- le dijo natsume.

-no puedo me duelen al abrirlos.

-inténtalo-le dijo natsume serio.

Mikan hiso lo ordenado. Y natsume sostuvo el ojo con su mano derecha y se acerco mas a mikan, comenzó a soplar despacio al ojo de mikan.

-porque me siento tan extraña?-pensó mikan nerviosa.

-ahora el otro-le ordeno nuevamente natsume.

Mikan hiso lo ordenado xD!natsume comenzó a soplar en el otro ojo con delicadez.

-me duele un poco el pecho, tal vez por miedo-pensó mikan- miedo a que el no sienta lo mismo- volvió a pensar mikan con ganas de llorar.

-listo-dijo natsume.

-ya no me duele-pensó mikan-g-gracias- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver mientras le sonreía amable y de una curiosa manera. Natsume vio sus ojos enrojecidos y que brillaban. Luego fijo su vista en sus labios.

-porque tengo tantas ganas de-pensó natsume.

-natsume, p-pasa algo?-pregunta mikan confundida, curiosa , sonrojada y con sus ojos aun brillosos.

-tss-hace natsume mientras se mueve de lugar- cuando termines cierra la llave, dijo saliendo de la regadera y cierra la cortina de la regadera para cambiarse.

-natsume?-pensó mikan confundida mientras agachaba su rostro.

Mikan se empezó a lavar una vez más el cabello. Y mientras se lo lavaba de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

-Porque estoy llorando?-se pregunto mikan.

-aquí te voy a dejar esta ropa –le dijo natsume. Dejándolo en la mesilla, para luego salirse del baño.

-g-gracias-dijo mikan ocultando su voz tristona.

-debo dejar de ser tan tonta-pensó mientras se secaba las lagrimas.-soy demasiado ilusionista-pensó dirigiéndose a cerrar la llave de la regadera.-pensar que me besaría, pero si tal vez el ni siente algo por mi-pendo nuevamente mientras salía de la regadera, y empezarse a quitar la ropa para luego exprimirla y luego con la toalla ella secarse.

-que tiene, si no le digo mis sentimientos, así no saldré tan lastimada-pensó mikan mientras se secaba ahora el cabello para luego secarse el cuerpo ya sin ropa. – Tal vez-pensó mikan-no que sonsa como pensar eso- dijo mientras se ponía la ropa interior ¨de ella¨mojada¨ y al terminar cogía la blusa que natsume le dejo en la mesilla, v

-valla, esta larga-dijo mikan mientras se la ponía. Al ponérsela esta le llegaba hasta media pierna Y luego agarro el short el cual le quedaba debajo de la rodilla, después mikan se miro en el espejo para acomodarse y arreglarse el cabello.

-uufff-hace mikan mientras miraba que tenía un gran morete rojo en donde le pusieron las inyecciones. –todo es tan raro-susurro.

mikan salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

-ahora que debería hacer?-pensó mikan mientras caminaba.

-porque tengo tanta ansiedad de-pensó natsume mientras sacaba una cobija del armario.

-natsume en donde dormiré?-pregunto mikan curiosa y poco sonrojada hasta que volteo a su cama y vio que esta era más grande que la suya, en donde los dos cabían perfectamente y hasta sobraba espacio para alguien más sin quedar apretados- genial esta de seguro es matrimonial verdad?-pregunta sentándose en la cama.

-si-dijo serio natsume.

-es muy acolchonada-dijo mikan dando brinquitos - puedo dormir aquí?-pregunta mikan sonriendo.

-ec-hace natsume sorprendido a lo que dijo

-es demasiado amplia, cabemos tres aquí, así que puedo?-pregunta mikan sonriendo ¨no pensaba pervertida mente la chica¨

-como tú quieras-dijo serio natsume…

Paso ya media hora y los chicos estaban acostados en la cama. Uno del lado izquierdo natsume y mikan del lado derecho separados, diferentes cobijas. Los dos dormidos. Separados u.u!

**En el sueño de mikan: **

**Mikan estaba en un paisaje con un hermoso vestido color fiusha largo precioso que le hacia una hermosa figura, ella estaba contemplando el paisaje hasta que.**

**-te dijo eso porque le diste pena-se escucho una voz en el paisaje una voz de miedo.**

**-quién es?-pregunta la hermosa mikan en su sueño.**

**-en verdad crees que le gustaras a el?-pregunta la voz en forma burlosa.**

**-diga quién es?-volvió a preguntar mikan triste nerviosa, asustada y preocupada con los ojos brillosos.**

**-mira a tu derecha- se escucho ahora una voz de mujer la cual le ordenaba a mikan voltear a la derecha y ella lo hiso, mirando frente a ella a natsume agarrado de la mano con la rubia.**

**-natsume-dijo mikan mientras sus ojos brillaban.**

**-amor por que no le dices nomas estabas a su lado porque te daba pena?-pregunta luna con voz burlosa y volteando a besar el cachete de natsume.**

**-no estaría con ella jamás, es una chica demasiado tosca y tonta, que vergüenza que me vean andando con ella- dijo natsume serio mientras besaba en los labiosa la rubia.**

**-qué?-pensó mikan recordando lo que le dijo natsume-no se lo que signifique tosca,-penso mikan mientras comenzaba a llorar por como los dos estaban actuando frente a ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**Un gran saludoo.**

**dejen review x cada cap.**

**Besootes C:**

**ire con mi hercheis!(L)**


	52. Capitulo 52,Un Sueño Y Una Linda Pelea

**HOLA!**

**R TO GABY: MI PERRITO SE LLAMA HERCHEIS**

**R TO GABY: MAS ADELANTE DE LA HISTORIA SALE! :)**

**R TO GABY: MUCHISIMAS GARCIAS ENCERIO, TU PALTICA CON NATSUME ME ENCANTOOO TIENES MUY BUENA IMAGINACION ENCERIO C:! SI TE ANIMAS A ESCRIBIR SOBRE NATSUME Y MIKAN QUIERO SER LA PRIMERA EN SABER SOBRE TU HISTORIA :D!**

**ACLARACIONES: no me pertenece nada y esque este anime me encantaa! c: **

**quiero agradecerle a todos por sus reviews me alegran demaciado el dia encerio me ponen al %1'000000000000000! y mas!o.O!**

**ESPERO Y ESTE CAPITULO LES AGRADE.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #52-Un Sueño y Una Linda Pelea<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.<strong>

**En el sueño de mikan: **

**Mikan estaba en un paisaje con un hermoso vestido color fiusha largo precioso que le hacia una hermosa figura, ella estaba contemplando el paisaje hasta que.**

**-te dijo eso porque le diste pena-se escucho una voz en el paisaje una voz de miedo.**

**-quién es?-pregunta la hermosa mikan en su sueño.**

**-en verdad crees que le gustaras a el?-pregunta la voz en forma burlosa.**

**-diga quién es?-volvió a preguntar mikan triste nerviosa, asustada y preocupada con los ojos brillosos.**

**-mira a tu derecha- se escucho ahora una voz de mujer la cual le ordenaba a mikan voltear a la derecha y ella lo hiso, mirando frente a ella a natsume agarrado de la mano con la rubia.**

**-natsume-dijo mikan mientras sus ojos brillaban.**

**-amor por que no le dices nomas estabas a su lado porque te daba pena?-pregunta luna con voz burlosa y volteando a besar el cachete de natsume.**

**-no estaría con ella jamás, es una chica demasiado tosca y tonta, que vergüenza que me vean andando con ella- dijo natsume serio mientras besaba en los labiosa la rubia.**

**-qué?-pensó mikan recordando lo que le dijo natsume.**

**(mikan despierta de su sueño)**

-eso fue-pensó mikan mientras sus ojos brillaban-por qué?-pensó mientras sentía un gran dolor en el pecho mientras volteaba al techo- me pregunto si el ya está dormido?-pensó volteando a ver a natsume.- por que, siempre estos sueños-piensa mikan mientras de sus ojos brotan dos lagrimas, las cuales mikan se las seca…- ser obligada a esconder estos sentimientos por miedo a que no sienta lo mismo..Como duele-pensó mikan mientras se volteaba de lado cerrando fuerte sus ojos mientras le seguían saliendo unas pocas lágrimas luego se tapo la cara con la cobija.

-qué pasaría si él no sintiera nada?-pensó mikan'- si en verdad le doy pena?-vuelve a pensar mientras de sus ojos seguían brotando lagrimas.- alguien me podría amar tal como soy?-pensó mikan mientras ahora se quitaba la almohada bajo su cabeza para abrazarla con fuerzas…hasta que volvió a estornudad.

-ahí, -susurra mikan(ahora tose)-cos(tos), mi garganta-dijo mikan tocándose la garganta.. y de pronto siente un movimiento en la cama. Mikan se asusto y ella aun seguía con los ojos brillosos y lagrimas que le recorrían su rostro, hasta que fue destapada por el. Mikan se sorprende.

-buuuuch-hace mikan asustada mientras se vuelve a tapar rapido para no ser descubierta con sus lágrimas y se las seca lo mas rápido.

Pero vuelve a ser destapada.

-eres idiota o qué?-pregunta natsume algo molesto.

-no , no lo soy, pero te puedo hacer yo la pregunta?-pregunta mikan fingiendo o.o!Ocultando el dolor del pecho.

-no dejas dormir niñita-dijo natsume serio.

-no lo soporto después de un mal sueño ahora esto, definitivamente el no tiente lo mismo-pensó mikan mientras sus ojos brillaban nuevamente.

Mikan se levanta de la cama rápido pero fue jalada por natsume y cayó a la cama mirando hacia el techo o.o!

-tss-hace mikan cayendo a la cama.

-que es lo que te ocurre?-pregunto natsume serio.

-escucha, tuve un mal sueño sí, no estoy como para soportar tus enojos, tus gritos, maltratos y ofensas-dijo mikan volteándose a un lado para que natsume no viera sus ojos.

-ja, gran tonta, tratas de ocultarme algo-dice natsume serio mientras la agarraba del brazo y la volteaba.

-n-no es nada, enserio-dijo mikan sonriendo ¨fingiendo¨-solo un sueño, simplemente siendo realistas y sincera un mal sueño-dijo mikan. seria volteando a otro lado.

-que fue lo que soñaste?-pregunto natsume.

-es lo que no quería que preguntaras-susurra mikan haciendo chiquita la boca y mirando hacia otro lado.

-ni modo ya pregunte, responde-dijo natsume serio en forma de amenazo mirándola fijo.

-es cosa de mujeres-dijo mikan levantándose **¨mentirosa también cosa de hombre 7.7¨.**

**-**y?, almenas que sea de tu ropa interior que no sabes cual ponerte mañana, también puedo ayudar-dijo natsume en forma burlosa. La cual hiso poner a mikan sonrojada.

-natsume, p-pervertido-semi grita mikan volteándolo a ver.

-no soy pervertido, lunitas, florecitas, lunarcitos, estrellitas, corazoncitos, gatitos, conejitos, tu me los muestras-dijo natsume serio y sonriendo malicioso- ach y eso son de..ach florecitas otra vez-dijo natsume con voz burlosa.

-n-n-n-n-n-n-hace mikan sonrojada de pies a cabeza sorprendida y nerviosa mu yavergonzada y a la vez molesta.

-n-n-n-n-n qué?-pregunta natsume serio levantando su ceja coqueto.

-p-pervertido, como te atreves a estármelas mirando y ahora-grita mikan recostando a natsume en la cama y subiéndose arriba de él para ¨pegarle¨

Apunto mikan de hacer algo.

-y ahora quien es la pervertida?-pregunta natsume mirando la forma en que mikan estaba sentada.

-como puedes estármelas mirando?-grita mikan jalando la camisa de natsume mientras de sus orejas sale humo .

-al contrario florecitas, tú me las has mostrado todo este tiempo-dice natsume contemplando el sonrojo de la bella chica que estaba arriba de el sentado.

-aach natsume, a veces me, a veces me-dice mikan levantándose sonrojada molesta avergonzada y nerviosa pero no puedo terminar pues no sabía cómo terminar la frase.

-a veces qué?-pregunta natsume levantando nuevamente la ceja.

-ooch, olvídalo-dijo mikan levantándose pero sin querer se da un resbalón y cae de la cama directo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.

-itaa-hace mikan sobándose la nuca por el golpazo.

-jajajaa-suelta una risilla natsume mientras se levantaba de la cama el también.

-esto paso por ti-dice mikan mientras se seguía sobando

-fuiste tu quien se me lanzo de esa manera y se sentó tan comprometedora y la que se resbalo-dijo natsume volteando a ver a mikan serio.

-t-t-tan co-comprometedora?-pregunta mikan sonrojándose aun mas.

-si-responde natsume sentándose en la cama.

-tu mente es un pervertido-susurra mikan volteando a ver a otro lado.

-si así le llaves a que tú me muestras tus braguitas, entonces tu eres la culpable-responde natsume con voz burlosa.

-y-yo no soy una pervertida-dijo mikan poniendo sus manos en su cadera, hasta que la manga del brazo derecho cae dejando ver coqueta su hombro.

Natsume sonríe

E-e-esto-dijo mikan subiéndose la manga sonrojada-el pervertido es el que piensa mal o piensa otra cosa que sea como ..que sea…um..no se.-dice mikan sonrojada cerrando sus ojos inocentemente.

-ya nos fuimos demasiado del tema-dijo natsume serio.

-eech-hace mikan sorprendida-shintreguas –piensa nerviosa.

-que fue lo que soñaste?-pregunta natsume.

-ya que-dice mikan- dime natsume-dice seria-le diré, pero de otra forma al menos eso espero, no debo llorar-piensa.- t-te doy pena?-pregunta mikan un poco nerviosa .

Natsume se sorprendió a lo que mikan dijo.

-esa pregunta es conforme a tu sueño?-pregunta natsume curioso.

-l-lamentablemente si-dijo mikan con voz tristona.

.-

.-(quedaron segundos de silencio)

-por qué piensas que me darías pena?-pregunto natsume serio.

-realmente soñé que, que nomas estaban a mi lado porque les daba pena-dijo mikan con sus ojos brillosos.- en mi sueño, en los anteriores sueños, siempre eh tenido miedo de eso.-dice mikan seria.

-los sueños son sueños, deberías pensarlo bien, no creo que sea por eso, será que están con tigo por tu forma de ser.-dice natsume serio sin voltear a verla.

-natsume-dice mikan sorprendida.

-ahora deja de molestar y déjame dormir-dice natsume acostándose y cobijándose para una vez más dormir.

-de alguna manera, lo que él me dijo me hace sentir tranquila y mejor-piensa mikan mientras en su rostro se forma una sonrisa..

Asi termino la noche….y al amanecer.. mikan despertó con temperatura y un poco loca o.O! Por la fiebre.

-es un día hermoso -dijo mientras se levantaba con los cachetes rojos por la fiebre.

-te dije que no te levantaras-le regaño natsume mientras le volvía a poner una toalla mojada a la frente de mikan.

-estoy aburrida, no puedo estar siempre acostada... se me antoja algo de chocolate con sabor a cereza-dijo mikan tocándose los labios

-si te levantas caeras como hace unos minutos tontos-dijo natsume serio.

-are..?..ehi cierto, faltan dos días para nuestra graduación-dijo mikan curiosa.

-iré por Aoi, tu quédate aquí-dijo natsume dándole la espalda a mikan.

-pero devo ir por mis llaves-dijo mikan preocupada.

-tss-hace natsume mientras se retiraba de la recamara.

Cuando natsume se fue mikan se levanto. En cuanto se levanto se mareo y cayó al suelo.

-uucht-hace mikan mientras caminaba a hincadas.- tengo ganas de chocolate-pensó mikan**(ella cuando come chocolate se pone ultra imperativa hace y dice cosas sin pensarla hasta dice la verdad que ocultaba por miedo o.O!)..**

Mikan luego se levanto y empezó a caminar se tambaleaba pero caminaba y empezó a subir con mucho cuidado las escaleras. Que chica 7.7! desobediente..

Mientras en la habiatcion de Luca nogi.

-och natsume, como estas?-pregunto su buen amigo.

-bien y Aoi'-pregunto natsume.

-está viendo la tv- responde luca nogi sonriendo.

-hermanito!HERMANOO-grita Aoi mientras salía a abrazarlo.-me divertí mucho con nogi-san- le dice Aoi sonriéndole a natsume.

-que bien, regresemos-dice natsume con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-adios nogi-san, gracias por todo-dice Aoi abrazándolo.

-hasta pronto Aoi, adiós Natsume-se despide luca con una hermosa sonrisa.

Natsume se tele-transporto con su hermanita a su habitación, y al llegar Aoi..

-Hermanito, y La muchacha de ojos hermosos?-pregunta Aoi curiosa.

-en la recamara-dice natsume serio.

-está aquí?-pregunto Aoi alegre.

-si-responde natsume.

-genial-dice Aoi diriguiendoce hacia la recamara de natsume.

Cuando los dos entran no ven a nadie.

-tsss-hiso natsume algo molesto por no encontrarla-esa tonta-piensa.

-Muchachaaaaa-grita Aoi buscando a mikan

-La vocecita, es de Aoi-piensa mikan levantándose alegre. Mikan se dirige hacia donde están una rejas las cuales son para que no te caigas del segundo piso.

-Aoi-chan-Semi Grita mikan mirando hacia abajo.

Aoi y natsume voltean hacia arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**Un Besote Muy Hermoso a Todos**

**dejjen**

**review!**

**review!**

**PLIIIIIIIIS ANIMENME Y PUEDE QUE CADA DIA 2 CAPITULOS :D **

**besooteees!**


	53. Capitulo 53,Por Aoi Un Dia Divertido

-Holaaa-dice mikan saludando sosteniéndose de la reja para no caer.

-sera mejor que bajes-grito natsume preocupado o.O D:!

-ok-dijo mikan sonriendo mientras bajaba con cuidado.

-hermano por que la muchacha tiene tu ropa puesta'-pregunta Aoi curiosa.

-por larga historia-responde natsume amable.

Mikan estaba bajando con mucho cuidado las escaleras hasta que estornuda, por el estornudo la chica se maero y se fue hacia atrás cayendo sentada en las escaleras.

-muchacha-semi grita Aoi.

Natsume sube las escaleras algo preocupado y llega a mikan.

-estoy bien, yo puedo-dice mikan intentándose levantar, pero la tonta se resbalo y por el resbalón natsume la sujeta de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el(abrazándola), para que no se caiga. **Cuerpo mas cuerpo igual a situación sentimental. Aoi estaba contemplándolos. Que chica más linda. Mikan se sonrojo al ver como natsume la tenia pegada a él y natsume sorprendido.**

-que hermosooooooos se ven-comenta Aoi sonriéndoles a los dos.

Eso hace que natsume se sonroje poco, aww! Mikan estaba recostada en su pecho.

-que..mi corazón-dijo mikan sonroja, luego natsume la soltó lentamente.

-debes aprender a caminar-dijo serio natsume.

-jeje, es que me mare, pero gracias a Ti no caí, soy mala en las escaleras, jeje-dice mikan sonrojada y avergonzada.

Cuando los chicos terminan de bajar las escaleras Aoi corre a abrazar a mikan.

-muchacha, que felicidad verte-dijo Aoi, mikan la abrazo también.

-me alegre verte Aoi-san-sonríe muy linda.

-hermanito, tengo una idea ya que este es mi ultimo día-dijo Aoi.

-que idea?-pregunto mikan y natsume al mismo tiempo.

-por qué no vamos de día de campo al lugar secreto a divertirnos'-pregunta Aoi curiosa

-seria una fantástica idea-dijo mikan sonriendo.

Hasta que natsume la vio fijo

-qué?-pregunta mikan confundida –me siento bien enserio-responde.

-iras con ropa de hombre fuera de este edificio hasta a ya?-pregunta natsume cruzando sus brazos.

-yo te presto ropa-dice Aoi(que linda niña aww c: )

-pero me va a quedar chica-dice mikan sonriendo con pena.

-cierto-dice Aoi

-natsume tu me puedes tele-trans…- pensó mikan hasta que paro sin terminar y pensó en lo que podría a ver hecho desde ayer-oooochh-hace mikan- bueno, me puedes tele-trasnportar a mi habitación- dice mikan algo sonrojada.

-andale hermanito-dice Aoi suplicando.

-tengo otra opción-dice natsume soltando un suspiro.

Natsume se le acerca a mikan y le enreda sus brazos a su cintura, otra vez Aoi contempla lo hermoso que se veían. Mikan estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, natsume se tele-transporto hacia la habitación de mikan.

-me siento tan..Tan protegida-piensa mikan.. Luego se separaron los dos cuerpos.

-no me tardo-dijo mikan sonriéndole. Y cuando entra a su recamara..

-que me pongoo?-se pregunto mikan buscando entre toda su ropa.. Hasta encontrar un vestido heroso de mangas largas color amarillo y negro con cuello largo , el vestido le quedaba hasta las rodillas lo cual mikan huso botas negras para no tener tanto frio. Cuando se puso la ropa y las botas se miraba bellísima, el vestido le hacía estupenda figura aparte ya de tenerla, se le miraba hermoso, parecía más que barbie se dejo el cabello suelto, se lo cepillo y se puso un lindo moño negro. Y después se puso el perfume que más le encantaba, olor a chocolate. Después de ponérselo salió sonrojada por la calentura que tenia pero también sonrojada por todo lo que le paso. Al salir de la recamara natsume volteo a verla y se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que mikan se miraba.

-lista –dijo mikan sonrojada aparte por la calentura que tenia acercándose hacia natsume.

-mira, ya no tenemos que tele-transportaros pues puedo abrir la puerta por dentro-dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Mikan y natsume salieron y entraron a la habitación de mikan.

-muchacha te ves hermosaaaa-dice Aoi mientras en sus ojos aparecían estrellitas.

-gracias Aoi-san, pero tu estas más bella-dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-vamonoos ya-dijo Aoi agarrando una bolsita la cual siempre llevaba consigo.

Aoi estaba en medio de mikan y natsume y los tres se dirigían primero a la cafetería por la comida y al terminar de ordenar se dirigieron hacia la montaña.

-ahí porque me duelen tanto mis ojos?-pensaba mikan mientras se sobaba sus ojoss.(mikan tenia calentura)

Al llegar a la montaña los tres pasaron..

-wupi-dice Aoi feliz mientras corría hacia el lago.

-asi que mañana se va?-pregunta mikan volteando a ver a natsume.

-si-responde natsume.

-bueno será mejor que valla acomodando todo para desayunar-dijo mikan dirigiéndose hacia la sombra de un árbol.

Natsume la volteo a ver, y sonríe una vez más amable, una sonrisa que no mostraba natsume con nadie más. Aoi estaba nuevamente correteando a unas Mariposas, natsume noto que mikan estaba sudando, sudando con este clima?, ya se acercaba la navidad… natsume se acerco a ella.

-hey estas bien?-pregunto natsume.

-a?, a si, si no te preocupes-dijo mikan mientras acomodaba la comida.

-guupiii-hace Aoi arrancando dos flores para luego ir con los dos chicos.-tomen-dice Aoi dándole una flor a natsume y otra a mikan.

-gracias- sonríe mikan.

-por nada-dice Aoi amable-a comer-dijo Aoi sonriente.

Los 3 comenzaron a comer….

Mikan miro que Aoi tenía embarrada un poco de mermelada en su que agarro una servilleta y lequita la mancha.

-listo-dice mikan con una sonrisa.

-gracias-sonríe Aoi.-ya se juguemos a algo-dice Aoi.

-em. A qué?-pregunta mikan.

- a aventarnos bolas de nieve –dice Aoi curiosa.

-suena divertido- dice mikan sonriendo.

Natsume cuando escucho lo que Aoi dijo volteo a ver preocupado a tenia calentura y estar en el frio le haría más daño ¡!

-vamos natsume?-pregunta mikan levantándose.

-hermanito di que si-suplica Aoi.

-bien-dijo natsume levantandoce.

-okey, muchacha tu ahí, hermanito tu a ya y yo aquí, todos haremos primero nuestras barreras y leugo bolas de nieves en solo 5 mn yo avisare cuando pasen y leugo nos atacaos unos a otros, están listos?-pregunto Aoi decidida.

-si-dice mikan emocionada.

-listos, comiencen-dice Aoi.

Los 3 empezaron primero a armar un muro para protegerse y al terminarlo hicieron suficientes bolas de nieve.

-empiecen-grito Aoi.

-que maravilloso día- pensó mikan alegre.

Aoi le lanzo la primera bola a natsume, y natsume a Aoi, mikan a Aoi y luego a natsume, y así Natsume a mikan y los dos a Aoi…

-ajaajaa-se reía muy hermoso Aoi pues se estaba divirtiendo. Mikan también se reia y a natsume se le notaba que se estaba divirtiendo.. mientras seguían aventándose bolas a Aoi se le ocurrió aventar una gran bola de nieve a mikan, y lo logro al aventarla la bola pego directamente a la cara de mikan haciéndola caer por la fuerza hacia el suelo.

-muchacha-dijo Aoi corriendo hacia mikan, y natsume hiso lo mismo, por este lado al quitarse mikan la nieve de su rostro se empezó a reír. Natsume sonrió amable y Aoi rio con ella.

-a que otra cosa jugamos?-pregunto Aoi

-a que te gustaría?-pregunta mikan curiosa.

-niñas-dijo natsume en forma de burla volteando a otra parte.

Asi termino el día estos tres chicos pasaron el día en el lugar secreto divirtiéndose con Aoi pues era su ultimo día. Al salir y estar en el edificio.

-muchacha, puedes quedarte a dormir si?-pregunta Aoi.

-pues no se si natsume quiera-dijo mikan siendo amable.

-hermanitoooo andale-suplica Aoi.

-um, como quieran-dice serio entrando a su habitación.

-wiiiii, ven-dijo Aoi.

-espera dejame noas voy por mi bata-dijo mikan entrando a su habitación (no tenía la llave aun pero cuando se tele-transporto con natsume puedo abrirla desde adentro y dejarla abierta para poder entrar hasta que le hagan otra copia de llave)

Cuando mikan entro a su habitación empezó a toser.

-ahí, mi garganta-dijo tocándose el cuello. Luego agarra su bata y se va hacia la habitación de natsume.

-y en donde piensan dormir?-pregunta natsume serio.

-pues en tu cama hermanito-dice Aoi.

Mikan se vuelve a sonrojar aparte de la calentura.

-otra noche con el-piensa mikan.

-tss-hace natsume volteando a otro lado.

Al ser más noche mikan fue al baño a cambiarse.

-cierto aquí deje mi ropa la de ayer-dijo mikan para luego quitarse el vestido que traía. Luego se puso la bata morada que le quedaba debajo de la rodilla, y después unas calcetas para que sus pies estén calientitos. Después se agarra el cabello con una peineta. Y luego sale del baño.

Aoi abrió la puerta de la recamara y salto hacia la cama.

-a dormir-dijo Aoi.-ya acuéstense-ordeno Aoi sonriendo.

Mikan se subió a la cama.

-en qué lado dormirás?-pregunta mikan curiosa.

-en medio de ustedes dos –dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-okey-sonríe mikan.

…cuando todos se acostaron… natsume estaba del lado derecho y mikan del izquierdo y en medio de ellos Aoi. Los dos estaban volteados al centro de la cama ósea hacia donde Aoi dormía que por cierto parecía un dulce angelito. Natsume con sus ojos cerrados al igual que Aoi mientras mikan seguía despierta.

-ooch-suspira mikan- ayer pensaba algo, y hoy otra cosa-pensó mikan-estoy realmente confundida, esto es realmente complicado-pensó volteando a ver a natsume que estaba a tan solo unos 45 cm lejos de el, mientras conteplaba el brillo del cabello de Aoi y natsume por la noche, el mismo color carmesi entre los dos.

-y esto es realmente lindo, pues su hermanita me tomo cariño así como soy-pensó mikan sonriendo.-lo que paso hace horas en las escaleras, lo de ayer, lo de cuando me beso, realmente me eh confundido demasiado-piensa mikan- no quiero regresar al pasado y temerle a enamorarme, y andar llore y llore, debo enfrentar realmente este tipo de cosas si quiero ser fuerte-piensa mikan-no debo pensar las cosas antes de tiempo-susurra para luego cerrar los ojos.

Fin de capitulo.


	54. Capitulo 54,Paseo Con Narumisensei

**Hola! **

**perdon pro subir un poco yatde el capitulo ! esque sinceramente por aca llovio fuerte y volbio a llover graniso y el interneth se fue al igual que el cable por la tormenta que huvo :c **

**im sorry friend! **

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada u.u"!**

**R TO Gaby: genial gaby escribes muy, muy biiien, te felicito en cerioo! :D me agrada y para mi es muy especial leer lo que piensas atra vez de los personajes, me haces reir encerio C:**

**okey,okeey, regresando! aqui les dejjo este capitulo y mañana otro ;)**

**que lo disfruten, dedicado a todos mis lectores! Ya se acerca lo bueno, espero y no lloren por algo que pasara en la historia :c**

**yo diria que no se perdieran el baile de graduacion por que va a estar muy romanticoooo(L) creo que es el siguiente capitulo el 55 7 56****. asi que esperenlo con muchas ancias. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo #54- Paseo Con Narumi-sensei<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Algo del capítulo anterior.<strong>_

…_**cuando todos se acostaron… natsume estaba del lado derecho y mikan del izquierdo y en medio de ellos Aoi. Los dos estaban volteados al centro de la cama ósea hacia donde Aoi dormía que por cierto parecía un dulce angelito. Natsume con sus ojos cerrados al igual que Aoi mientras mikan seguía despierta.**_

_**-ooch-suspira mikan- ayer pensaba algo, y hoy otra cosa-pensó mikan-estoy realmente confundida, esto es realmente complicado-pensó volteando a ver a natsume que estaba a tan solo unos 45 cm lejos de ella pues en medio estaba Aoi.**_

_**-y esto es realmente lindo, pues su hermanita me tomo cariño así como soy-pensó mikan sonriendo.-lo que paso hace horas en las escaleras, lo de ayer, lo de cuando me beso, realmente me eh confundido demasiado-piensa mikan- no quiero regresar al pasado y temerle a enamorarme, y andar llore y llore, debo enfrentar realmente este tipo de cosas si quiero ser fuerte-piensa mikan-no debo pensar las cosas antes de tiempo-susurra para luego cerrar los ojos.**_

Asi paso la noche el ultimo dia de Aoi. Al despertar, se arreglaron y Aoi guardo todas sus cosas, luego salieron hacia la entrada de la academia, cuando llegaron estos se despidieron pues ya avian llegado los padres de Aoi(adoptivos)

-Adios muchacha-dijo Aoi abrazando fuerte a mikan y ella a Aoi.

-Adios, no tardes en volvernos a visitar, porque te extrañare demasiado-dijo mikan sonriéndole.

-eso espero-dice Aoi.

-adiós hermanito-dijo abrazando a su hermano y el a ella.

Antes de separarse Aoi le susurra algo en el oído de natsume, veamos que es..

-Hermanito, cuida mucho de la muchacha de ojos hermosos-le susurra Aoi a natsume y esto le sorprende a él. Luego se separan y Aoi se va.. a natsume esas palabras le recordaron al sueño que tuvo hace días, en el que encontró a mikan desmayada y su hermana le dijo que la cuidara antes de desaparecer**. (será a caso que el sueño de natsume sea alguna señal?)**

Al dia siguiente mikan estuvo muy ocupada pues narumi la avía citado a una conferencia sobre la situación de compromiso boda entre más que los alices no sabían. y sin embargo la información que mikan les dio les intereso mucho y quería progresar y que eso tabien se hiciera en las tierras de los alices, pero de una manera diferente.

-entonces quieres decir que cuando un hombre entrega su piedra alice a la chica es pedirle compromiso? (cásate con migo?) y si ella en ese momento acepta entrega su piedra alice al muchacho? Así se comprometerían?-pregunto narumi al jefe.

-exacto, ya en la boda que se pongan los anillos pero aun así el hombre se quede con la piedra de la mujer y la mujer con la del hombre, entienden?

-genial abuelitos, hice algo productivo en las tierras de alice, estarán contentos con esto -pensó mikan sorprendida.

-el festejo de esto podría ser mejor el 14 de febrero, que los jóvenes que quieran estar con una chica para siempre se hinque entregándole su piedra alice a la chica y diciendo estas palabras, quieres casarte con migo?, y si ella acepta , dice si y le entrega su piedra como una promesa de siempre juntos, y cuando llegue la boda aun se queden con sus piedras pero que el completar la promesa sea poniéndose un hermoso anillo en el dedo índice del hombre y de la mujer de las manos derechas-dice el jefe .

-entiendo, y si estaría mas romántico que esto se celebre el 14 de febrero, en el ultimo baile, que quien se quiera declarar o pedir compromiso a una chica, eso será muy romántico- dijo uno de los muchachos que estaba alado de mikan.

Al terminar el congreso.

-mikan, te gusto?-pregunto narumi sonriéndole.

-me focino me alegro que les haiga podido ayudar-dice mikan emocionada.

-gracias a ti los alices avanzaremos mas, ach y ya te puedes quitar los lentes y el gorro- le dice narumi.

-och okey-dice mikan quitándose los lentes y el gorro.

-estas ansiosa por tu graduación que es mañana?-pregunta narumi

-siiiiii- semi grita mikan alegre.

-que bueno mikan-le sonríe narumi.

mikan y narumi subieron al coche y fueron directo a la academia de regreso. Al llegar.

-mikan, por que no vamos al centro a que compres tu vestido para el baile de graduación?-le pregunto narumi.

-encerio me acompañaría?-pregunto mikan sorprendida.

-claro que si-dijo narumi sonriéndole.

-entonces vamos-dijo mikan abrazando a narumi.

Narumi y mikan se dirigieron hacia el centro.. mientars se dirigían, vamos con natsume que persona lo avía citado.

-bueno natsume, la cosa es esta, tendrás que ir a una junta de alices muy lejos de la academia-le dice persona serio.

-para qué?-pregunta natsume

-iras con los de habilidad peligrosa, mikan no irá ya sabes por qué, pero tú y los demás irán por un trabajo que tienen que hacer no es misión-le dice persona.

-cuando me voy?-pregunto natsume.

-mañana te despertaras a la 4 am para que te alistes y te irás en avión que sale a las 6 am hacia aquel lugar-le dice persona.-no te preocupes estarás en tu graduación y hasta en el baile-le dice persona sonriéndole un poco.

-tss-hace natsume serio.

Ahora con mikan y narumi.

-como se me ve?-pregunta mikan un poco sonrojada.

-espectacular, se te ve una hermosa figura con ese vestido-le dice Narumi contemplándola.

-jeje, está seguro?-pregunta mikan.

-si es casual para la graduación, largo hasta los pies, no tan brillantes, pero si llamativo y hermoso-dice narumi sonriéndole.

-entonces me lo llevo-dijo mikan con una sonrisa Colgate.

Al salir de la tienda.

-dice entonces que de 7 a 10 es la graduación y de 10 a 6 es el festival y de 7 a 12 am el baile de graduación?-pregunta mikan curiosa.

-si, así es mikan-le responde narumi.

-genial-dice mikan ansiosa-narumi-sensei, sobre lo de mi llave?-pregunta mikan volteándolo a ver.

-ach, ya te hicimos la copia, pero de todas formas ve y busca tu llave- dijo narumi dándole la copia de la llave de su habitación mientras seguían caminando.

-claro que lo hare en un rato mas-dice mikan guardando la lalve.

-mikan y que te dicen tus abuelos?-pregunta narumi curioso.

-muchas cosas narumi-sensei, que me extrañan, que me aman, que siempre siga adelante, que me porte bien, sea fuerte y valiente-dice mikan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-que bien, jamás te había visto tan feliz-dijo narumi tocándole el cabello a mikan.

-gracias a usted que me desbloqueo mi cel para contactarme con ellos,-dice mikan abrazándolo.

-por nada, pero debes tener cuidado..Hablando de esto, como es que te atraparon?-pregunto narumi confundido.

-ach eso, mientras nadábamos era yo la ultima de todos, la ultima que se aventó al mar, y pues me di cuenta que entre más intentaba nadar rápido más me alejaba, cuando me di cuenta algo estaba jalando mi pie voltee y salieron unos señores con trajes de buceo color negro-dijo mikan poniéndose algo sonrojada por aquel momento que el muchacho rubio la beso para dormirla.

-jaja, mikan por que estas roja?-pregunta narumi curioso.

-n-no por nada-dijo mikan sonriendo.

..asi siguieron narumi y mikan hasta llegar al edificio de dirección fue donde se despidieron, y mikan se dirigió hacia las flores.

-me pregunto dónde estará natsume?-se pregunto o.O!

Mientras mikan caminaba no noto que alguien de lejos la vigilaba..D:….mientars mikan caminaba comenzó a cantar (Taylor swif-Love Story)la chica al cantar cada 5 mn o mas estornudaba por la gripe. (Llevaba clínex )

**We were both young when I first saw you,**

**I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.**

**I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.**

**I see the lights,**

**See the party the ball gowns.**

**I see you make your way through the crowd,**

**You say hello**

**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quite because we're dead if they know**

**So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess**

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

**Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is**

**This love is difficult, but its real,**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,**

**I was tired of waiting,**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.**

**He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring**

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and thats all you know**

**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress**

**Its a love story baby, just say yes**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Al terminar de estornudar, digo contentar mikan bajo las escaleras para buscar sus llaves que se le perdió en el lugar de las flores. Al bajar las escaleras comenzó a buscar por la tierra, luego su mirada se guio hacia las flores.

-gracias a Dios, las flores siguen vivas-dijo mikan sonriendo- bueno a seguir buscando-dijo mikan.

Con natsume y luca nogi.

-entonces, te irás?-pregunto luca.

-será por unos meses, no sé cuando regrese-dijo natsume serio arriba de ¨su arbol¨

-que pasara con sakura se lo diras?-pregunta su mejor amiga.

-qué?- dice natsume algo sorpresivo confundido D:

-vamos natsume, puede y ella no lo note, o los demás pero Imai y yo.. Bueno.. Fácil se te nota-dice luca nogi alardeando un poco y levantándole una ceja.

-esa tonta, se mete en demasiados problemas- dice natsume cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

-bueno, pero se lo dirás?(**habla de las dos cosas para que entiendan)-** pregunta luca nogi.

-si llega el momento,-responde natsume mirándolo- bueno, ahora debo hacer otras cosas, adiós-dice natsume dando un salto al suelo.

Luca nogi sonríe- ahí este chico-piensa mientras también bajaba del árbol, trágicamente hotaru los estaba espiando, mientras luca bajaba del árbol se dio un buen tropezón en el ultimo tronco que bajaría y cayo directo al suelo.

-iitaaa-hace luca nogi sobándose la frente, hasta que su vista se dirige a un tronco con pies o.O!Y Sobretodo que saca flash… luca se levanto y a la misma vez levanto su ceja se acerco al tronco y toco.

Toc-toc-tco- toco luca nogi.

-no estoy-responde hotaru.

-IMAAI, escuchaste?-dice luca inquieto y sorprendido.

-que no estoy-responde hotaru.

-ese flash, que fue?-pregunta luca cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos ve que el tronco empezaba a caminar muy rápido intentando escapar de el¨al lado contrario.

-imai para,-le grita luca nogi.

-no puedo-responde hotaru.

Luca la persigue.

-por qué no puedes?-pregunta luca confundido.

-porque mis frenos no funcionan-responde Imai, cuando en eso se tropieza y roda hasta unos metros parando por un árbol. Luca corre preocupado hacia ella.

-Imai estas bien?-pregunta hincándose.

-ayudadme-dijo seria hotaru. Atorada

Luca la empezó a jalar de los brazos hasta que saliera del tronco (puuum) saliooo hotaru y los dos cayeron hacia atrás. Hotaru y luca sostenidos de las manos se voltearon a ver, y estaban muy cercas uno del otro¨luca se sonrojo y hotaru solo sonrió. Hasta que la vista de luca nogi se dirigió a una cámara a unos metros lejos de ellos, hotaru también volteo, y luego se voltearon a ver. se levantaron y corrieron hacia la cámara. Luca agarro la cámara.

-de todas formas lo se todo-dijo hotaru seria.

-si lo se,-responde luca sonriendo amable.

-mikan-dice hotaru parando parta hacerlo interesante y desir las siguientes palabras en lentitud- es… demasiado…distraída…. y …lenta-dice Hotaru cruzada de brazos.

-si lo sé-responde luca nogi.

-pero no estoy diciendo que ella no sienta algo-dice hotaru sonriendo amable.

-Imai, tú crees que mikan?-pregunta luca confundido.

-yo no digo que no, pero se le nota a los dos-dijo hotaru volteando hacia el árbol ¨de natsume¨

Luego luca y hotaru se voltean a ver y se sonríen.

-vamos por cangrejo?-pregunta hotaru.

-si-responde luca

Los dos se sonrojaron y empezaron a caminar.

Mikan ya avía encontrado su llave y ahora regresaba con una bolsa en su mano que guardaba el hermoso vestido que compro con narumi. . . mientras mikan caminaba un niño la paro.

-disculpe, usted es –dijo el niño sorprendido- si usted, es la famosa chica-dijo el niño sonriendo.

-jeje, hola-saluda mikan algo apenada.

-como se llama?-pregunto el niño.

-me llamo sakura mikan-responde .

-hermoso nombre, mikan-chan, yo soy kotori tuyota-se presenta el niño.

-mucho gusto tuyota-san-dice mikan sonriéndole.

-bueno mikan-chan nos veremos luego, hasta pronto-se despidió el niño.

-adios-dice mikan mientras seguía caminando.

**Lo que mikan no pudo notar fue esto, el niño al despedirse sonrió malicioso una sonrisa la cual daba mucho miedo, y era extraño, un niño sonriendo así?, espero y recuerden un capitulo el cual—organización mala-daño—entre mas…o.o! Esto empeora, que le va a ser?**

**Asi paso el día, tanto como mikan y natsume ese día estuvieron muy ocupados, ni se miraron ni se saludaron ni nada u,u! Cuando mikan por fin iba directo a su edificio, la paro sumiré, invitándola a una pijamada que esa noche iba a tener con todas las compañeras de su salón para que mañana se arreglaran en un mismo cuarto y salieran juntas hacia su graduación, mikan acepto y sumiré la acompaño hasta su habitación para que mikan se llevara la bata y ropa normal junto con su traje de graduación y también el vestido del baile de graduación y por Sin saber de natsume duro todo el día la pobre mikan. …**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capitulo!<strong>

**Les gusto?**

**esto se pondra mas interesante ya mas romantico, mas triste T.T por algo que meti no se preocupen, luna no le quita a natsume y natsume no se queda con luna, es mas ella muere u,u! aach les estoy adelantando apra que se den una idea. el niño que conocio hoy mikan ese niño no es un niño D: esta ahi para matarla D: por eso les digo que van a llorar en mas adelante, eso no pasa hasta en el 60 creo D: la verdad es que son muchisimos capitulos. D: creo que nomas hasta el 70 D: como la leen?**

**dejen review mis queridicimos amigas!**

**LAS AO A TODAS EN CERIO!(L)**


	55. Capitulo 55,Graduacion Y Festival part1

**HOLA!**

**COMO ESTAN?**

**YO MUY BIEN GARCIAS A DIOS!**

**SORRY POR METER EL CAPITULO TAN TARDE MI HERMANA TUVO LA CULPA, SE LA PASO EN LA COMPUTADORA :C**

**PEOR YA AQUI LES SUBO ESTE CAPITULO Y SE LOS DEDICO A TODAAS(L)**

**CLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA U,U!**

**PERO AUN ASI SE LAS DEDICO CON MUCHO AMOR.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #55-Graduacion Y Festival part1<strong>

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente, las chicas despertaron temprano, y empezaron a arreglarse.<p>

-sakura, crees que el traje de graduación me quede bien?-pregunta sumiré a mikan.

-te queda fabuloso-dice mikan acodándole el saco.

-mikan-chan, tú te ves muy bien-comenta anna.

-gracias-sonríe mikan.

Al terminarse todas de arreglar salen directo al gran salón en donde será su graduación.

En La Graduación.

-Muchas Feliciidadees a Los Graduados de Secundaria -semi grita Narumi por un micrófono bien alegre… en eso todos aplauden.

-como verán, todos ustedes han pasado con muy buenas notas, y esperemos sigan así-comenta narumi.

-ahora otorgaremos los siguientes diplomas a todo el grupo-dijo una norita en el otro micrófono.

-genial-dijo mikan muy feliz.

-mikan-chan, te ves muy contenta-le dijo anna.

-si , estoy contenta-sonríe mikan.

En eso comienzan a decir los nombres y en cada nombre que decían del grupo se escuchaban aplausos, al terminar de entregar diplomas narumi hablo sobre el festival y el baile de graduación.

-y que se diviertan en el festival mis amores, y que en el baile se desvelen y se diviertan mucho- les dijo narumi.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-gritan todos aplaudiendo.

-ahora les pasare a el subdirector que les tiene una información.

-bueno alumnos es sobre el 14 de febrero, una alumna no sah dado nueva información trata sobre compromiso y boda,- dice el señor joven.

-eech-hacen todos a acepción del grupo de mikan.

El subdirector les empezó a explicar primero que era compromiso y para que se usaba y después boda hasta llegar al punto de..

-y asi , el 14 de febrero se festejara en el ultimo baile, el cual a la luz de la luna bailaran y si la persona quiere estar con la otra persona para siempre juntos y amarce, se incara y sacara su piedra alice ,echa por ustedes , se hincaran y pedirán compromiso a la chica, si la chcia acepta dará su piedra alice echa por ella al chico que se le hinco y le hiso la pregunta y así se comprometerán para casarse más adelante-dijo el subdirector serio.

-esto es estupendo-comentaban algunos.

-no lo sabía, suena muy genia- decían otras sonrojadas.

-si en verdad es una gran idea-dijo anna y chellan.

-si fue por sakura que lo sabemos-comento sumiré.

-que feliz me siento-pensó mikan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-natsume-san tu qué piensas sobre esto?-pregunta terran

-con nuetra piedra ech- piensa natsume- no necesito pensar sobre esto- responde mientras cerraba sus ojos .

-y tu luca-san?-pregunta terran volteándolo a ver.

-yo creo-dijo luca nogi sonriendo.

Natsume los escuchaba hablar y después su mirada se dirigió a mikan, el sabia que ella había hablado sobre esa información y que le gustaría de todo eso, el la miraba muy feliz, como se alegraba cada que la felicitaban por la información que dio.

-así damos por terminada la conferencia de su graduación, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, y que se diviertan- semi grito norita por micrófono.

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-gritaron todos.

-mikan-chan vamos al festival?-pregunta Yuu tobita.

-si vamos, vamos todos-responde mikan sonriéndoles.

Las chicas se dirigieron al festival para divertirse un rato. Al llegar.

-wouuuuu-dice Mikan mirando sorprendida a todas partes.

-mikan-chan por que no vamos a comer uno de mis tantos pasteles?-pregunta anna sonriéndole.

-haces pasteles?-pregunta mikan sorprendida.

-sip-responde anna.

-si vamoooos-dije mikan abrazándola

Las chicas llegan hacia un puesto el cual tiene muchos pasteles en una mesa y avían barios estudiantes haciendo fila para comer de ellos.

-anna-chan, ya era hora que llegaras, ve-le grita una chica de cabello corto y color rojo.

-disculpen-dice anna para dirigirse hacia la pelirroja.

-och, horatuu, iras a bailar?-pregunta mikan volteándola a ver.

-si no ahí algo más divertido, si- contesta seria.

-pero por qué no nos arreglaos todas juntas?-pregunta shellan

-sii, eso sería buena idea-´dice alegre mikan.

-genial, en qué lugar?- pregunta surime.

-porque no en tu habitación?-le pregunta mikan y shellan volteándola a ver.

-si, muy buena idea-dijo sumiré sonriendo amable.

-chicas aquí tienen pastel-dijo anna con una charola

-mm, se ven deliciosos-dijo mikan agarrando un pedazo.

Con natsume y luca.

-natsume, no quieres ir al festival?-pregunta luca preocupado.

-no tengo ganas, a que iría?-pregunto serio natsume

-a verla-responde luca nogi

-tu ve, - dijo volteándolo a ver y sonriéndole amable

-umm..-hace luca nogi – me quedo con tigo-dijo.

-que vallas,- le dice molesto natsume mirándolo

-no, que me quedo con tigo-dijo luca nogi volteándolo a ver

-no seas necio y ve-le grita natsume.

-que no y es mi respuesta final- contesta luca, los dos se quedan mirándose uno al otro, y luego sonríen amable.

-jaajajaaa-se empiezan a carcajear por su ¨pelea¨ amigable¨

Las chicas al terminar de comer se dirigieron a la caza del terror.

-enserio quieren entrar?-pregunta anna sujetándose del brazo de mikan.

-si, acaso tienes miedo?-pregunta mikan curiosa.

-n-no-responde nerviosa anna.

A punto las chicas de entrar a la casa de terror dan un aviso.

-lo sentimos, la casa del terror está cerrada

-eeech-hacen todas las chicas a acepción de anna.

-uuf me salve-susurra anna.

-´tendremos que ir a otra parte-dijo sumiré.

-ya se, y si vamos a jugar a ver quien le pega a la estrella?-pregunta shellan.

-no se me el juego, pero suena divertido-dice mikan.

-no conoces el juego?-pregunta anna sorprendida.

-no no lo conozco-dice mikan confundida.

-imposibles-dice sumiré.

-me aburro- comenta hotaru.

-es muy fácil jugarlo-le dice shellan.

-enserio?-pregunta mikan.

-me aburro-dice de nuevo hotaru.

-mira tienes que pegarle con una pelota a la estrella mas chiquita de todas las estrellas de una supuesta galaxia-le explica sumire.

-me aburro-vuelve a decir a de los ojos morados.

-wou-dice mikan.

-me aburro-otra vez les dice hotaru ¨al parecer nadie la escucha u,u¨

-si le llegas a pegar ganas un premio, depende de la velocidad en que la avientes.

-me aburro-dice hotaru.

-hotaru dice que se aburre-dice anna apuntando hacia la supuestamente ¨hoatru.¨

Las chicas voltean y se asombran a lo que ven.

-esa no es hotaru-dice mikan

-esa pro anda del mundo es imai- dice sumiré.

-es-es un robot?-dice mikan, sumiré, anna y shellan

-donde esta hoatruu?-semi grita mikan.

- tal vez este en alguna parte, ya sabes que volverá- dice sumiré poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Luego las chicas se dirigieron a jugar y al terminar de jugar fueron otra vez a jugar y después de eso, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de sumiré para arreglarse para el baile.

-me pregunto dónde estará natsume?-pensó mikan algo preocupado. Mientras caminaban hacia el edificio de 3 estrellas donde sumiré dormía se encontraron a hotaru, comiendo cangrejo y entre todas la jalaron hacia la habitación de sumiré con todo y cangrejo. Pueden creerlo?

Al llegar a la habitación de sumiré empezaron a ponerse los vestidos.

-alguien me puede abrochar el zíper por favor?-pidió mikan con un hermoso vestido rojo hasta los pies con un corte entre medio de una de sus piernas la cual a caminar se abría haciendo que se mire la pierna bien formada de mikan

-yo-dice anna acercándosele. Al abrocharle el zíper, todas la mikan de pies a cabeza.

-que hermosa figura tienes- le dijo shellan.

-gracias-dijo mikan con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después las chicas comenzaron a peinarse.

-mikan, por que no te enchinas las puntas de tu cabello?-le aconsejo hotaru sonriendo amable.

-n-no se usar una de esas-dijo mikan algo apenada.

-siéntate, yo te ayudo- dijo hotaru sonriéndole.

-hotaruuu-dice mikan sorprendida.

-hey anna-chan ayúdame pro favor-le semi grito sumiré.

-voy,voy- dice anna corriendo hacia donde sumiré estaba.

Pasaron ya 5 horas en arreglarse que ya eran las 7. Lo bueno de esto es que ya estaban todas arregladas y bellas, ahora se empezaron a alagar, bueno ya todas estaban terminadas a acepción de mikan.

-terminada-dice hotaru sonriendo.

Cuando mikan se levanto y dio la vuelta para que las demás la vieran, estas se asombraron.

-mikan-chan en verdad eres tu?-pregunto anna con estrellas en sus ojos.

-te vez bellísima-dijo shellan.

-valla sakura, enserio que cambiaste-dice sumiré sonriendo.

-es mi creación-dijo hotaru.

-jejee, muchas gracias a todas- dijo mikan con un sonrojo y abrazando a hotaru. Luego se dio la vuelta para verse a un espejo.

-pónganse perfumes-grito sumiré- no van a querer apestar verdad?-les grita.

-ahí vamos-dicen shellan y anna.

Cuando mikan se dio la vuelta se asombro al verse.. sus hermosas puntas enchinadas, su tuve, cambio totalmente su rostro, el de una hermosa joven a el de un angel muy bello.

-realmente cambie-dijo mikan tocándose la mejilla.

-sakura, ponte perfume, ya tenemos que irnos-le semi grita sumiré.

-a-hay voy-dice mikan dándose la vuelta. Luego saca de su bolsa un perfume el cual tenía el nombre de ¨pasión a chocolate¨ mikan se lo puso y olía muy, muy, muy sabroso enserio. Podía hipnotizar a todos los chicos. Hotaru se miraba realmente hermosa, como una princesa, con el cabello lacio y un moño sosteniéndole el tuve que tenía en su frente, realmente ella también cambio, sumiré con el cabello lacio, muy bella, anna con una media cola y shellan con el cabello chino. Todas bellísimas las que más resaltaban, era mikan y hotaru….

-listas para el baile?-pregunto sumiré.

-sii-dijeron todas.

* * *

><p><strong>continuaran!<strong>

**le sgusto?**

**a mi si, el siguiente esta bien suavee T.T! bien romanticoo awwwwwwwwww!**

**se los metere hoy tambien para que vean que no soy tan mala, nomas dejen y lo termino!**

**review plisss**


	56. Capitulo 56, Declaraciones Inocentes

**HOLAA!**

**LO PROMETIDO AMIGAS Y AMIGOS MIOS ES DEUDA!**

**AQUI LES DEJOE STE HERMOSO CAPITULO QUE PARA MI ES EL MAS ROMANTICOOOOOOOOO!**

**TO GABY: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS CASI ME HACES LLORAR POR LO QUE ME DIJISTE ENCERIO MCUHAS GARCIAS, QUE LINDA ERES EN VERDAD C¨:! ERES MUY BUENA PARA ESCRIBIR, Y ANIMOS ENCERIO, SERE TU LECTORA TU AMIGA, Y UNA BUENA COMUNICACION ESPERO SER PARA TI! ENCERIO QUE LINDA ERES C¨:! SI QUIERES PREGUNTALE A MIS HERMANAS ME ESTABA RIENDO Y MIS OJOS BRILLABAN AL LEER LO QUE ME ESCRIBISTE Y CUANDO VI QUE HISISTE UNA CUENTA AQUI Y LEI QUE DECIA ISABELA V. Y VI QUIEN E AVIA ENVIADO UNA SOLICITUD Y LA ACEPTEN ME QUEDE O.O! ES..ES GABYYY, NOBRE DI UN BRINQUITOTE :D! ME ALEGRE! C: GRACIAS POR ENVIARME SOLICITUD AMIGA LINDA.. UN SALUDO MUY GRANDE!**

**TO NIKI: LE ACERTASTE, SI EXACTAMENTE A LO UE DIJISTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS QUE BUENO QUE TE HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO C: UN SALUDO Y UN BESOTE!**

**Y BUENO CONTINUANDO.**

**ESTE CAPITULO DE LO DEDICO SOBRETODO A :**

**GABY34355 (L) A Lady Bat(te extraño mucho mi-fan), a Niky serrano, a Kirai Kamiya, a Yamiofetsuko, a lucy Pevensie, a Martha,a Lourdes,a Noemi, a Naomi-darki, a Lin Zu, a Karin, a Ani, a Alicia Castillo, a Carolina Gutierrez, a Tina captor, a Karen, a Anonimo o.o!, a Nanami, a Alejandra, a miii!(L)**

**! LAS AMO CHICAS! QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES !**

**me enfoque en este capitulo espero y les guste! **

**QUE LO DISFRUTENN CON MUCHO AMOR DE MI PARA USTEDES:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #56-Baile de graduacion part2-Declaraciones Inocentes!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Declaraciones inocentes.<strong>

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_**Cuando mikan se dio la vuelta se asombro al verse.. Sus hermosas puntas enchinadas, su tuve, cambio totalmente su rostro, el de una hermosa joven a el de un ángel muy bello.**_

_**-realmente cambie-dijo mikan tocándose la mejilla.**_

_**-sakura, ponte perfume, ya tenemos que irnos-le semi grita sumiré.**_

_**-a-hay voy-dice mikan dándose la vuelta. Luego saca de su bolsa un perfume el cual tenía el nombre de ¨pasión a chocolate¨ mikan se lo puso y olía muy, muy, muy sabroso enserio. Podía hipnotizar a todos los chicos. Hotaru se miraba realmente hermosa, como una princesa, con el cabello lacio y un moño sosteniéndole el tuve que tenía en su frente, realmente ella también cambio, sumiré con el cabello lacio, muy bella, anna con una media cola y shellan con el cabello chino. Todas bellísimas las que más resaltaban, era mikan y hotaru….**_

-listas para el baile?-pregunto sumiré.

-sii-dijeron todas.

Al salir las chicas se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde iba a ser el baile de graduación..mikan realmente estaba nerviosa. Y al llegar la primera en entrar fue sumiré, tras ella anna y shellan y tras de ellas mikan y hotaru. Todos voltearon a verlas y en sus ojos aparecieron corazones con solo ver a mikan y a hotaru…. Hoatru volteo a ver a mikan y le sujeta la mano.

-no tengas nervios-le dijo hotaru.

-gracias hotaru-le dice mikan sonriéndole muy bonito.

Llegan muchos muchachos rodeando a las chicas.

-sumire-chan baila conmigo por favor-le pidió un joven de preparatoria.

-bueno, no pierdo tiempo-dijo sumiré sujetándole la mano.

-mira shellan hay esta nuestro romántico profesor, ire a pedirle que baile con migo-dijo anna mientras en sus ojos aparecían corazones.

-espérate el es mío-dijo shellan empujándola para correr hacia narumi o.o!

-ven acaaa shellan-grita anna enojada correteándola.

-yo lo quiero-dice shellan.

-no yo-dice anna.

-eech-hace narumi sorprendido y asustado.

-que yo-grita shellan.

-ejeje-rie mikan.

Hotaru estaba buscando a alguien, pero al parecer no aparecia u,u!quien será?.

-hotaru, nos sentamos?-pregunto mikan hasta que.

-imai-chan mikan-chan, están realmente hermosas-comento niko mirándolas de peis a cabeza.

-gracias-dijo mikan sonriendo.

-alguien de ustedes quiere bailar?'-pregunto niko hasta que tras de ellas entra el esperado de hotaru. . al voltear hotaru y mikan luca nogi se sorprende y se sonroja, sus ojos comenzaron abrillas desde que vio a la hermosa hotaru..y ella sonríe amable.

-tortolos-susurra mikan y niko volteando hacia otra parte.

-i-imai-dice luca nogi sonrojado.

-och, solo entro ruka-pyo, pero y natsume?-pensó confundida mikan.

-i-imai q-quieres b-bailar c-con migo?-pregunta luca nogi tartamudeando nervioso. Que lindoooo! Hotaru solo le sonríe y se enreda en uno de sus brazos eso es un si o.o!

-geniaal-dice mikan sorprendida.

-entonces solo quedamos tu y yo mikan-chan-dice niko sonriendo.

-si-dice mikan algo amable.

-quieres bailar?^-pregunta niko.

-claro-dice mikan sonriéndole y tomando su mano.

**Pdv de mikan:**

No sé.. Porque tan de pronto me siento así?.

Me siento…vacía.. Desde hace dos días que no lo veo..Contando este.. Es realmente raro, donde estará?...me comienzo a preocupar… solo pienso en que tal vez luna-chan ya está aquí en la academia y este con el ahora mismo. .. por qué?, porque mi corazón late tan rápido. Y mi estomago… que tal si yo no le gusto!

Que haría yo, si los hallara besándose?

Porque pienso tanto en eso?

Tal vez ni quiera regresar con ella, al igual que ni siquiera le guste.

Que miedo, que horro, que dolor, volveré a sufrir?.. no debo estar triste frente a niko, se arruinaría el ambiente. Debo sonreírle. El es un buen chico… pero no es el,

No es natsume, donde estas?

Sentía que estaba en el aire bailando, el viento pegaba a mi rostro acariciándome lentamente, me daban tantas ganas de gritar lo que siento.

Sé que mantenerlo escondido me hará daño, pero que mas puedo hacer?.. iré a mi derecha ye estaba hotaru bailando con ruka-pyo, para ellos no era extraño eso.

Son alice, eso no arruinara su reputación.

En cambio, no puedo decir mis sentimientos, yo no soy un alice!

No debo ponerme triste debo sonreír, niko me está mirando extraño. Será que quiero llorar?.. Sonreí, y luego sentí como me daba vuelta mire hacia mi vestido que por el viento se movía y lo hacía lucir más, eso me gustaba, pero a la vez me mareaba.. Basta de tristeza,

Mirare el lado bueno de la vida.

Estoy vivita y coleando, is abuelos están vivos y tengo grandes amigas.

Con eso puedo vivir si el no me ama como yo a el.

Solo me pregunto…. Donde estarás natsume?

**Fin de pdv**

-bailas bien-le dice mikan sonriéndole como si nada.

-tu cres?-pregunta niko curioso.

-si enserio-dice mikan sonriéndole.

-bueno basta, que tienes mikan-chan?-pregunta parando los dos de bailar.

-n-nada que estás diciendo?-pregunta mikan asustada y preocupada.

-mira tus ojos, te están brillando, como que traes ganas de llorar-dice niko preocupado.

-aach eso, esta quería bostezar y me aguante, pero por el sueño por eso me brillan-dice mikan la ¨mentirosa 7.7¨¨

-segura?-pregunta niko levantando una cejo.

-bien segura-dice mikan sonriéndole- bueno ire a tomar algo de jugo-le dice

-okey, yo me iré a sentar-le dice niko.

-me pregunto, donde estará?-pensaba mikan.

Mikan llego a donde estaban todas las bebidas y empezó a curiosear hasta llegar a una fuente chica de chocolate.

-disculpe que es esto?-pregunta mikan curiosa.

-aa, fíjate que no se, creo que chocolate envinado, creo yo-dijo un muchacho de preparatoria.

-chocolate envinado?-pensó mikan confundida- bueno, dos o tres tazas no me harán nada, además tengo tantas ganas de chocolate O.O!-dijo mikan agarrando un gran vaso para servirse de ese chocolate, luego le dio un trago..Trago? tragote mas bien dicho y se fue a sentar.

-qué bonita pareja-pensó mikan sonriendo con sus labios todos choco-latosos mirando a hotaru y a luca nogi.

Al terminarse el vasote de chocolate mikan fue a llenarlo de nuevo, luego este se lo termino más rápido y fue a llenarlo una vez más.

-wuujuuu, denle mas a la música-semi grita mikan ¨borracha¨o.o! por el chocolate envinado. Chicos cercas de ella se le quedaron mirando.. luego mikan miro una bolsa de bombones y se diriguio hacia ellos.

-puedo to,ma,rrrrlos'-pregunta mikan moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-si claro-le sonríe la señorita joven.

Mikan agarra la bolsa y luego va por otro baso. Mientras iva por el vaso estaba cantando..

-me siento bien, me siento bien, me siento bien, muy bien, me siento bien, me siento bien, me siento bien ooch yeaa-cantaba mikan la ¨borracha ¨o.o!

Luego se va a sentar con la bolsa de bombones rellenos de cereza y su vaso de chocolate envinado.. hotaru y luca nogi se dirigieron hacia ella.

-sakura te encuentras bien?-pregunta luca nogi preocupado.

-siiip, muy siip, digo, muy bien-responde mikan sonriéndole.

-mikan-susurra hotaru sonriendo.

-segura?-pregunta luca nogi.

-una preguntita, jeje, on ta el gato?-pregunta mikan o.o! en forma de bebe y risa sínica.

-si hablas de natsume, está en su habitación es lo que yo sé-responde luca nogi.

-por que no sale?-pregunta mikan curiosa mientars combia un bombon.

-creo que por que esta arreglando las cosas para cuando se balla-dijo luca pensando que el ya se lo había dicho.

-a adonde?-semi grita mikan- a donde se va el gato?-pregunta enojada.

-no te dijo?-pregunto luca sorprendido.

-ni siquiera e hablado con ese tonto, donde va?,digo, a donde se va?-pregunta mikan.

-ya que-piensa luca nogi,- ella tiene derecho a saber porque es su pareja de misiones-piensa luca- lo enviaran a una parte hoy a las 5 am sale su avión- dice luca ngoi, hotaru también estaba sorprendida.

-ya vengo-dice mikan levantándose.

-oee!Espera mikan-le dice luca nogi intentándola parar pero hotaru le agarro la mano.

-déjala-le dice hotaru sonriéndole.

Luca nogi se sonroja.

-voe a con el indio gatito-dice mikan mientras caminaba ¨borracha¨con una bolsa de bombones y una botella de leche para que se le pasara un poco lo borracha dirigiéndose hacia natsume.

-cuando llegue, le diré, por que no fue al baile el ingrato, lo e estado esperando y no llegabas, además idiota por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?-decía hablando sola o.o! changoos!

-voe a decirle que...que que?-dijo y pregunto así misma a la loquita se le olvido. O.o!

Al llegar al edificio mikan ya no estaba tan borracha, ya no bailaba mientras caminaba, ahora caminaba bien, pero si seguía medio borracha. Al entrar al edificio..

-wuuuuujuu-grita mikan mientras comía bombones.

Luego comenzó a subir las escaleras y a cantar.

-le amo, yo le amo, si, le amo, te amo, yo, yooooo-cantaba mikan la loca mientras se tambaleaba al caminar o.o! **qué vergüenza 7.7. **Luego se dirigió a la habitación de natsume agarro con una de sus manos la perilla y la guiro entrando a la habitación de natsume.

-Holaaa- semi grita mikan.- gatito-dice en voz coqueta.

Cierra la puerta y voltea hacia la recamara, cuando en eso se escucha un sonido tras de ella, voltea con lentitud y ve a natsume saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado, sin camisa y con una toalla desde la cintura hasta abajo..no traía short nomas la toalla o.o!mikan se sonrojo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, natsume sonríe malicioso mirando también de pies a cabeza. Realmente mikan se miraba hermosísima esa noche, aprecia un ángel..un ángel medio borracho u.u! Que pasara?..

-que haces aquí'-pregunta natsume acercándosele.

-e-em-hace mikan sonrojada- p-por que no fuiste al baile gatito?-pregunta mikan sonriendo sínica.

Natsume levanta una ceja.

-que me extrañaste?-pregunta coqueto.

-sip-responde mikan inocente- ach- dice asombrada a lo que dijo tapándose la boca con la mano.

Natsume sonrió malicioso.

-y responderás, donde has estado?-pregunto mikan volteando a otra parte.

-desde cuando te preocupas por mi?-pregunta natsume cruzándose de brazos.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuf-hace mikan inocentemente- och no-piensa tapándose la boca nuevamente.

-no vengo a confesar, di-digo a eso-dice mikan sonrojándose mas.. natsume levanta una ceja coqueto- porque no me dijiste que te vas a las 5 en un avión?-pregunta mikan mirándolo serio.

Al escuchar lo dicho natsume se sorprendió.

-luca- pensó- bueno, tengo que pasar esta última noche a su lado, regresare dentro de unos meses,y por ese motivo no quiero perder el tiempo y me gustaría que hoy lo supiera-pensó acercándose un poco más a mikan.

-que no contestaras?-pregunta mikan volteando a otra parte.

Natsume voltea a ver a sus bombones de chocolate.

-si me voy, porque te importa esto?-pregunta natsume acercándosele mas para ponerla nerviosa.

-p-porque yo..Yo te….porque. p-porque tú..Tú me- decía mikan sorprendida y en eso se tapa la boca- que iva a decir?-piensa sorprendida mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Natsume se sorprendió más a lo que la chica le dijo, que todo correspondía a algo, y el dio el paso.

-estuviste comiendo chocolate ech?-pregunto natsume, que ahora estaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada. Mikan volteo a verlo.

-sip-responde mikan inocente. Luego ve como natsume cierra la puerta con seguro.o.o!

-p-por que la cierras?-pregunta mikan curiosa borrachita y confundida. Se miraba tan hermosa enserio, luego natsume se empezó a acercar mas a mikan quedando a uno unos milímetros.

-que hará?-piensa mikan confundida agachando su rostro que luego fue alzado por la mano de natsume.

-que era lo que estabas a punto de decirme?-pregunto natsume levantándole una ceja.

Mikan se puso nerviosa y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-el habla sobre?–pensó la inocente- yo, casi me le declaraba-pensó sorprendida y sonrojada mientras su corazon latia muy rapido a lo casi dicho - casi, me faltaban las últimas palabras-pensó la chica mientars sus ojos brillaban y las mariposas brotaban en su estomago- no mikan-cerro sus ojos alejándose con fuerzas de natsume sin voltearlo a ver.

-me daras de tus chocolates?-pregunto sínico natsume.

-nunca-responde mikan volteando a otro lado.

-segura?, no quieres que pruebe?-pregunto siendo sínico y coqueto otra vez o.o!

-probar de qué?-pregunta curiosa mikan.

Natsume se le vuele a acercar pero estaba le enreda un brazo en su cintura atrayéndola a el con fuerzas.

-no me vas a dar?-pregunta nuevamente natsume mirándola a los ojos.

-nop-responde mikan sonriendo sínica.

-entonces….tendré que probar de tus labios-dijo natsume colocando una de sus manos tras la cabeza de mikan para juntar sus labios con dulzura y pasión hacia los de ella.

Mikan se sorprendió, sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-el me está besando…natsume-pensaba mikan- no puedo- pensaba mientras su corazón cada vez latía mas rápido por lo hecho.

Mikan comenzó a sentir como natsume saboreaba con lentitud sus labios apasionadamente,(en realidad podía averla besado con ternura y tranquilidad pero el anhelaba pesarla desde hace tiempo, y aprovecho este momento para besar apasionado sin esperar mas a la hermosa criatura indefenza que ahora estaba en sus brazos) la ternura de mikan aun tenía los ojos abiertos, sintió como la mano que natsume en la cintura de ella la apretaba con tanta fuerza y pasión atrayéndola más, y cada vez más a el, mikan no resistió mas y soltó la bolsa de bombones, colocando lentamente sus manos en la cabeza de natsume una en el sedoso cabello y otra en su cuello, cerro con lentitud sus ojos y de uno de ellos salió una lagrima que le recorría el perfecto rostro de mikan. Luego se separaron pues el oxigeno hacia falta entre natsume y mikan. Mikan abrió sus ojos y natsume aun la tenia sostenía, lambio sus labios en señal de y sonrió a su víctima.

-chocolate envinado,-dijo natsume sínico.

-si, pero no es solo chocolate-dijo mikan sonriendo.

Natsume junto sin esperar más sus labios con los de mikan hundiéndose en ellos apasionadamente, y mikan le seguía al ritmo. El chico apretaba con fuerzas los labios de la inocente creatura, saboreando apasionado sus labios. Y se separaron una vez más.

-mm,ceresa-dijo natsume lambiendo una vez más sus labios.

-le atinaste-dijo mikan , natsume acaricio el perfecto rostro de mikan uniendo su frente con la de ella. Mikan abrió sus ojos y natsume los de él notando en esos hermosos ojos brillosos lagrimas que anhelaban salir… natsume le besa la frente y luego la beso uniendo ahora sus labios con tanta ternura, amor, cariño, y con mucha pasión, ahora remarco sus perfectos labios con su lengua para luego volverla a besar acercándola más a el, ahora más a el cómo no se imaginan, mucho más cerca uno del otro. Casi cargaba a mikan o.o! y se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-juguemos a algo?-dijo natsume respirando por falta de oxigeno y levantando una ceja coqueto.

-a qué?-pregunta mikan sonrojada, no podía creer lo que estaba sucedió la pobre chica.

-natsume se agacha y agarra la bolsa de bombones.

-ahora si se te quito lo borracha verdad?-pregunto sínico natsume mientras se volvía a levantar a su estatura normal.o.o!

-c-creo-dijo volteando a otra parte.

-el fuego es esto-dijo natsume levantando a mikan en sus brazos.

-e-ech, a-a donde me llevas?-pregunto mikan curiosa y sonrojada.

-no te preocupes manzanitas, no te hare nada malo, aun no-dice natsume sínicamente**. Por eso se agacho ¿o.o! Quien sabe yo nomas mire que agarro la bolsa de bombones.**

-n-n-natsume,p-pervertido-dice mikan volteando a ver a otra parte pues su sonrojo se hiso mayor. Y sentía muchísimas mariposas en su estomago las cuales era imposible controlar.

Natsume entro a su recamara y con cuidado dejo a mikan en la cama.

-natsume, que ¿ por qué en tu recamara?-pregunta mikan inocente y curiosa.

-tranquila mal pensada te dije que no hare, anda es solo un juego- dijo poniéndose un short(era lo bueno pues solo tenia una toalla puesta que le cubria o.o!) y al terminar de ponérselo se subió a la cama. MIkan volteo a verlo muy sonrojada y noto que el también estaba algo sonrojado. o.o! Luego vio que en la mano de natsume estaba la bolsa de bombones.

-que harás con ellos?-pregunto mikan curiosa.

Natsume coloco sus manos en la cintura de mikan haciendo que se recostara y el se sube arriba de ella.

-jugaremos a esto..-dijo sacando un bombón de la bolsa- morderás el chocolate y la cereza en donde caiga ahí es donde besare- dijo sonriendo sínico.

mIkan abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo mas. Natsume le acerco el bombón a sus hermosos labios. Y mikan lo mordió y la cereza cayó en su barbilla, labios, y mejillas ach, y un poco mas debajo de la barbilla o.o!**lo alcance a ver!**

-te vez hermosa, ademas me facinan las cerezas-dijo natsume con una tonada coqueta, cerrando sus ojos para besar todo aquello que tuviera cereza. Mikan cerró sus ojos. Natsume primero le lambio la mejilla quitándole con dulzura la cereza y luego fue a la otra mejilla con lentitud, Mikan se mordio el labio inferior era obvio las mariposas le estaban invadiendo por completo el estomago y mas a ya! La hermosa chica tenía sus manos en el sedoso cabello de natsume! Y después llego el a sus perfectos labios, estos los Saborío con más pasión y al terminarse la cereza en sus labios, mordió el labio inferior saboreándolo dentro de su boca y luego soltándolo con ternura.

-natsume-susurraba mikan, pues ahora natsume le besaba su barbilla con mucho cariño y mas debajo de ella,** quiero aclarar que no es el cuello eech, sigamos**, después natsume termino de quitarle toda la cereza.

Luego natsume coloco su frente con la de la mikan.

-Mikan-dijo a perfección el nombre de la bella doncella bajo de él. Mikan abrió sus ojos que le brillaban al %100 sorprendida a lo que él dijo.

-TE AMO- dijo mirándola a los ojos, y vio como lentamente mikan abrió sus ojos sorprendida y en eso de sus bellos y delicados ojos salen lagrimas del hermoso momento y las bellas palabras dichas por el. Mikan levanto sus manos y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas cerrando sus ojos con un gran sonrojo.

-esto es real?-pensaba mikan mientars lloraba de la emocion,-es un sueño?-pensaba la pobre inocente de mikan muy ,muy emocionada.

-YO TAMBIEN, YO… TE AMO NATSUME-dijo mikan mientras se secaba las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir por lo emocionada y feliz que estaba en ese momento.

Natsume sonrió de una hermosa menara y le quito sus manitas bellas de su rostro, para luego el secarle las perfecta y hermosas lagrimas que le acariciaban el rostro a su hermosa ángel. Después cerró sus ojos besándola con perfecto amor, sellando su declaración con un apasionado, tierno y cariñoso beso, mikan ahora saboreaba los labios de natsume acariciando su alborotado cabello sedoso. Después agarro fuerzas para poner a natsume bajo de ella. De despegan uno del otro pues el oxigeno una vez más hiso falta.

-te estas acostumbrando sentarte de esta manera pervertida-dijo natsume sonriendo malicioso y levantando una ceja mirando como su perfecta doncella estaba sentada. el cabello y ojos de natsue brillaban por lo oscuro de la habitacion..el ambiente se sintio tan romantico y bello!

-algún problema?-pregunta mikan o.o! Sonriendo maliciosa para luego besarlo. Natsume enredo sus brazos en la delgada cinturita de mikan atrayéndola más a él sin lastimarla y mikan besando sus labios aun más apasionantes…

Con luca y hotaru..

Los dos chicos agarrados de la mano se diriguian hacia la habitación de natsume y al llegar luca inocente toco la puerta.

-natsume?-semi grito. Hotaru cruzo sus brazos.

Luego luca nogi al no escuchar una respuesta puso su mano en la perilla y la giro pero vio que esta no abría..

-qué raro-dijo luca nogi.

Hotaru sonríe y le agarra la mano.

-está ocupado-sdijo sonriéndole.

-aaach- hace luca nogi sonriendo también.

Luego se van los dos juntitos a perderse para ser mas romanticooos!

Más noche mikan cayó dormida enrollada en los brazos de su príncipe natsume. Los dos estaban durmiendo muy juntitos uno del otro… era la noche más feliz de mikan. Ella pensaba que llegaría lo peor, que sufriría y miren ahora como la chica sonríe en los brazos de su hombre, pero este no será el final, aun habrá pruebas entre el amor de los dos chicos. Esto no hubiese pasado si mikan no hubiese tomado esos vasos de chocolate envinado o.o! awww! Grito de emoción! ¡!

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**Mis amigas hermosas!**

**Quiero decirles que mañana no podre subirles un capitulo, por eso se los dejo largo para que lo disfruten. Este no es el final eech ;)**

**Tengo una excusa, mi mama me llevara con ella a que busque adornos para la quinceañera de mi hermana, y luego al encontrarlas me llevara a su trabajo y después de ahí me llevara a ir con lo de las invitaciones y después a pagar el salón y después iremos a lo de la prepa abierta que es donde me van a inscribir para seguir estudiando, y después de eso comeré y después llegare a limpiar y dormir. Por que se que llegare ultra cansada, ahora si que ultra cansada ¡!**

**Un gran besote a todaaaaas!**

**Dejen grandes reviews exprecivos, saben que ponen a mi mente a dar %100000000000000000000000 de imaginacion(L)**


	57. Capitulo 57, Mikan, Te Amo!

**holaaaa!**

**como estan?**

**yo super.**

**quiero pedirles grandes disculpas :C**

**me tarde mucho,tengo justiicantes, pero se que ni uno servira u,u! me dejaron mensaje que casi muero, lo buen oes que me anie a escribir a escondidas de todos I.I! en el armario o.o! me rpegunto como es que agarra perfecta señal de internet?, y en cerio perdonen mi retraso de dos dias :c!**

**aclaraciones:**

**nada me pertenece, amo este anime y asis era para siempre!**

**ando bien poetica hoy o.o! esque fue un dia algo bien (L) :$! **

**no piensen mal, no tengo novio!**

**que disfruten este capituloooooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #57- !Mikan, Te Amo!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo anterior.<strong>

_**-natsume?-semi grito. Hotaru cruzo sus brazos.**_

_**Luego luca nogi al no escuchar una respuesta puso su mano en la perilla y la giro pero vio que esta no abría..**_

_**-qué raro-dijo luca nogi.**_

_**Hotaru sonríe y le agarra la mano.**_

_**-está ocupado-sdijo sonriéndole.**_

_**-aaach- hace luca nogi sonriendo también.**_

_**Luego se van los dos juntitos a perderse para ser mas romanticooos!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan dormía en los brazos musculosos (no exagerado). Mientras ella dormía en sus brazos tuvo un sueño… veamos!<strong>_

_**Natsume y mikan caminaban en un hermoso atardecer agarrados de la mano.**_

_**Mikan fue sintiendo como natsume soltaba su mano y se alejaba.**_

_**-natsume?-pregunto mikan confundida viendo como natsume le daba la espalda.**_

_**-no te preocupes, volveré-le oyó decir hasta que desapareció completamente.**_

_**-a donde te fuiste?-semi grita mikan asustada.**_

_**Luego toca la mano la que natsue sostenía con la suya y empieza a caminar sola. Mientras caminaba comenzaron a escucharse barias burlas.**_

_**-como puede ser posible que alguien como tu. Ser novia de natsume?-se escucharon voces de mujeres mas no se miraban sus rostros. Mikan estaba volteando a todas partes asustada.**_

_**-imposible, de seguro nomas está jugando con ella- se escuchaban otras voces, hombre sy mujeres.**_

_**-jajajja, la monstro con un alice, eso si es de risa-se burlaban.**_

_**-pobre natsume, su popularidad por ella caerá- decía una voz la cual a mikan se le hacía conocida.**_

_**-te dije mikan, tu a nadie le vas a importar- ahora otra voz se escucho mucho mas conocida para mikan.**_

_**-kato?-susurra el nombre de la ultima voz escuchada. Mikan estaba llorando y se estaba tapando los oídos hincada para no escuchar.. **_

_**-basta por favor, basta-suplicaba mikan mientras permanecía hincada con los oídos tapados con demasiado miedo y lagrimas recorriéndole su perfecto rostro….Hasta que… despierta.**_

-eech-hace mikan levantándose de la almohada.

-fue solo un sueño-piensa volteando a ver a natsume a su lado sonríe y se sonroja.

-pero eso no- pensó tocándose los labios – tan solo me pregunto si a el le gusta lo que soy por fuera?-se pregunto mikan mirando hacia el techo, y luego volteo hacia sus piernas.

-EEeeeechhhh?-hace mikan en voz alta confundida.

-y-y-y-y mi vestido?-pregunto en voz alta y sorprendida.

-como es que traigo esta ropa- pensó agarrando la blusa que traía de ¨natsume.

-uuch, no seas ruidosa- le dice natsume entre abriendo los ojos.

-natsume, porque tengo tu ropa?-pregunto mikan sonrojad ay volteándolo a ver.

-me dijiste que no querías dormir con vestido, así que no te permití irte a tu cuarto y te preste de mi ropa- dijo natsume serio.

-oooch.-dijo mikan oliendo la blsua que tria.

-huele delicioso- pensó sonrojandoce un poco.

-pervertida-susurra natsume en su oreja haciendo que mikan se sonrojara totalmente.

-n-no soy per..-apunto de decir algo mikan no puedo pues fue callada por los labios de natsume, muriendo en su garganta las palabras que iba a decir la inocente de mikan. Cerro sus ojos y enredo sus brazos al cuello de natsume. El bezo ahora era más apasionante y romántico que los anteriores.. al separarse a mikan le comenzaron a salir lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad.

-och natsume, soy muy feliz-se expreso mikan sonriendo de una hermosa manera. Natsume sonrió y le coloco un tierno beso en sus labios.

-natsume… tienes que irte?-pregunto mikan con voz triste y confundida.

-tengo que, no puedo hacer mas- responde serio.

-a qué horas te irás?-pregunto mikan agachando su rostro triste.

Natsume volteo a ver el reloj y eran las 3:15 am.

-a las 4:30 debo estar listo, el vuelo sale a las 5- responde sin voltearla a ver.

-c-cuidate por favor- le dice mikan que aun seguía con el rostro agachado.

Al oír lo dicho natsume se acerco mas a mikan y le levanto el rostro.

-tonta, no llores, solo me ire por unos meses, regresare por ti- le dice natsume sonriéndole muy bonito. Los ojos de mikan comenzaron a brillar, se estaba inundando en la mirada perfecta de natsume…

Mikan suelta un gran suspiro cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos.

-recuéstate- le dice u ordena natsume.

-natsume, recuerdas que cuando recién nos conocimos me dijiste que no te caería bien?-pregunta mikan sonriéndole mientras se recostaba en la almohada.

Natsume se sorprende y luego sonríe de una manera especial a la hermosa doncella bajo de él, de modo que baja su rostro hasta estar solo un milímetro de separado labios a labios.

-lo recuerdo, perfectamente- susurra natsume al oído de mikan haciendo que sintiera mariposas , natsume acaricio el perfecto rostro de la belleza y dulzura bajo sus brazos y luego remarco esos labios atractivos de una hermosa forma los cuales pedían un nuevo amo con los que se volvía cada vez que los besaba vicios y sirviente de ellos para luego besarlos con ternura y luego con pasión, al soltar aquellos labios de estupendo sabor y vicio hacia su nuevo amo, la chica pregunto.

-que es lo que miraste en mi?-pregunto mikan con un brillo asombroso en sus ojos mientras alejaba a natsume con su mano en el pecho de el.

Natsume la miraba con ternura, de tan solo mirar sus ojos, leías todo lo que ama sobre mikan, todo lo que le hiso sentir esa hermosa sintonía de amor perfecto hacia ella.

-amo, tu forma de pensar, tu manera de actuar, amo como te distraes, tu hermosa curiosidad, amo tu Cariñes que le tomas a tantas cosas, Amo tu sabiduría, tu inteligencia, Tu opinión en cada platica, Amo Tu valentía, Amo tu dulzura, Amo todo de ti, amo la carita que pones cuando te enojas cuando peleamos o cuando le atino a tus braguitas que eso nomas lo veré yo.

Mientras natsume se declaraba realmente lo que amaba de ella, mikan soltaba lagrimas imposibles de detener de la alegría y emoción y esas mariposas que le envolvían y la atacaban mas a ya de el estomago, tabien por el cosquilleo que sentía y la gran emoción soltaba un risita y sonreía de una manera deslumbrante.

-Amo, tu sinceridad, Amo cuando respondes tus preguntas, Amo Tu voz, Tus pensamientos, Amo esa hermosa sonrisa, la cual debo admitir que soy débil ante tu hermosa y dulzura sonrisa que me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que haga cosas sin pensar,(cuando le dijo eso ultimo, le deposito un hermoso beso rosando con ternura su labio inferior) Amo, tus hermosos ojos, en resumen…**MIKAN! TE AMO!**

Al decir tal Hermosa sensible y Hermosa aclaración de amor, Sus ojos dieron un giro inmenso de brillo llenos de amor y pasión en los cuales mikan se inundo.

-Yo también-dijo Mikan que apenas podía hablar por lo emocionada y alegre que estaba y por esas mariposas que a cada segundo se multiplicaban sin pensar que podía explotar aquel hermoso estomago el cual natsume acariciaba recorriendo con lentitud a su cintura y cadera el cual no pasaba de ahi (aclaración: le acariciaba fuera de la blusa) con ternura mientras le besaba con pasión.

Ahora mikan saboreaba con ternura aquellos labios gruesos llenos de pasión los cuales sabían a cereza. Con una mano en la espalda de él y loa otra en su sedoso cabello en el cual ella jugaba entretenidamente.

El Ambiente hay era Realmente Hermoso, para los sensibles, una melodiosa Canción de Amor Para los cantantes, Algo que no se podía Expresar, para los que lo piensan (och un tornillo o.o), Un Ambiente el cual el olor era agradable y fresco, para los que Se dicen ser Cenicientas(os)ALGO REALMENTE HERMOSO.

Todo estaba perfecto, todo realmente impactante y hermoso, todo por una declaración inocente borracha¨….hasta que un timbrillo empezó a sonar en toda la habitación proveniente de.. la alarma de natsume.

Al despertar los labios, natsume los roso con pasión.

-supongo que ya es hora.- decía mikan abriendo sus ojos.

-no quisiera, pero si- le dijo natsume mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la colcha para apagar la alarma.

-se que volverás, no te preocupes,-dice Mikan con su voz dulce y tierna mientras colocaba un beso en el cachete izquierdo de natsume, el cual este aprovecho para besarla una vez más.

-Manzanitas….dime una vez más que me amas- le pidió el Coqueto chico mikan se sonrojo detalladamente y luego sonrió hermoso.

-Natsume! Te Amo!- le dice con perfecta Voz y esa mirada cautivadora al chico frente a ella.

Natsume sonrió a lo escuchado acariciando una de las mejillas de mikan la cual estaba sonrojada.(las dos)

Se volvieron a besar una vez más , esta vez fue mikan quien inicio el beso de ¨despedida¨con ¨pasion¨ y al despegar sus labios, empezaría natsume a empacar, mikan le ayudaba, ahora se preguntaran?, cuando volverá?.. Que pasara mientras no este? Porque rayos luna tiene que ir también?..Porque luna va a ir eech, es de habilidad peligrosa, mikan también pero ella e mitad alice y mitad humana, si la ven todos quien sabe que pasaría…al terminar de empacar natsume recibió una llamada de persona diciéndole que ya le estaba esperando el coche, al colgar se despide.

-mikan, nadie más besara tus labios, nadie más te vera tus bragas, solo yo te hare sonrojar, eres mía y de nadie más- le dice agarrando su pequeña barbilla y mirándola con pasión, con, Amor, con Perfección, Con ambición?..o.o!

-nadie más, solo tú, -responde con un sonrojo mayor al anterior-te estaré esperando aquí, en tu habitación- le dijo, para luego despedirse con un hermosisismo beso, con ternura y dulzura, y para terminar el beso un mordisco de parte de natsume, una mordida apasionante soltándolo con roses. Al separar sus labios, natsume la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, con tantas ganas, como si fuera la última vez que la tuviera en sus brazos. En los cuales mikan se envolvía profundamente soltando una lagrima cristalina llena de un hermoso momento..

Así pues natsume salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia donde persona (Rei) le esperaba, mientras caminaba volteo hacia atrás mirando una hermosa y perfecta figura en aquella ventana de su habitación, el cual se le despedía con una elegante y hermosa sonrisa que no miraría por largo tiempo….a la que le había prometido algo, prometido volver, y que volvería a sus brazos, a la que amo y amara para siempre, a la que se le declaro y suya será!

Así el chico siguió su camino…

Y mikan se abrazo a si misma recostándose en la cama envolviéndose en aquellas cobijas que quedaron con el fragante aroma de natsume el cual era real entente intoxicarte y vicioso aquel aroma. Pensando y queriendo soñar en que el volverá muy pronto…..

* * *

><p>que les parecio?<p>

eech les gusto?

a mi me encanto este capitulo y el anterior, peor noe s nada con lo que apsara mas adelante, estos son hermosos, peor de seguro els haran llorar lo que les tengo oculto o.o!

ya unos tienen idea, de aquella organziacion..pista: quieren matar a mikan! gran pista. agarra la forma de cualquier humano, niño, jove, mascota o.o u alice o.o!

respuesta: el niño que conocio y sonrio malicioso al despedirce de ella en aquel lugar mientars encontraba la chica inocente su llave! siempre tengan esto en cuenta, les servira para los capitulos que vienen en adelante o.o!

LAS AMOOOOOOOOOO!

CUIDENCE MUCHISIMOOOOO(L)

YO: DEJEN REVIEW QUE SON MI ALEGRIA T.T! HACEN QUE MI IMAGINACION VUELE Y SE EXPRESE AL I.I!...SE ME OLVIDO...

SURIZA(mi monita creada): : QUE ESO NO ERA AL %1000? 7.7!

YO: ACH CIERTOO, GRACIAS MI NIÑA! C¨: POR QUE HACEN QUE MI IMAGINACION VUELE Y SE EXPRECE AL %10000!

SURIZAQUE OLVIDADIZA .¬¬

YO: DE TAL PALO TAL ABISPA n.n! YA QUE A TI TMB SE TE OLVIDAN LAS COSAS!8-)

SURIZA: TORPE ¬¬ ...NADIE PUEDE ALCANZAR TU INTELIGENCIA.

YO: LO SE :P

SURIZA: FUI SARCASTICA TONTA, ES DE TAL PALO TAL ASTILLA 7.7!

-YO: AACH, Y YO QUE DIJE?O.O

SURIZA: TAL PALO TAL ABISPA ¬¬

YO: Y.Y!

SURIZA: BAY CON TIGO NERDA!

YO: 7.7!

hablaremos en la casa...och ya estamos en casa.. suriza desconectate 7.7! hablare seria con tigo, eres menos y ya me estas ofendiendo niña 7.7!

adios mis amigaaas n.n! perdonen suriza es bien linda 7.7 bueno solo en mis historias creadas o.o!7.7!¬¬!

adioooos(L)

un besoteee!


	58. Capitulo 58, Un Dia Sin El

**Hola!**

**sinceramente, perdonen mi enorme retraso.**

**paso algo grave en mi casa y estuvimos d eun luagr a otro, es grave, que no me dejan ni hablar de ello.**

**espero y me comprendan, asi que les debo dos capitulos y en cerio esos dos capitulos seran sorprendentes.**

**pero perdonen encerio T.T!**

**aclaraciones: nada me pertenece.**

**las quiero demaciadoo**

**que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #58- Un Dia Sin El!<strong>

* * *

><p>Algo del capítulo anterior.<p>

**-mikan, nadie más besara tus labios, nadie más te vera tus bragas, solo yo te hare sonrojar, eres mía y de nadie más- le dice agarrando su pequeña barbilla y mirándola con pasión, con, Amor, con Perfección, Con ambición?..o.o!**

**-nadie más, solo tú, -responde con un sonrojo mayor al anterior-te estaré esperando aquí, en tu habitación- le dijo, para luego despedirse con un hermosisismo beso, con ternura y dulzura, y para terminar el beso un mordisco de parte de natsume, una mordida apasionante soltándolo con roses. Al separar sus labios, natsume la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, con tantas ganas, como si fuera la última vez que la tuviera en sus brazos. En los cuales mikan se envolvía profundamente soltando una lagrima cristalina llena de un hermoso momento..**

**Así pues natsume salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia donde persona (Rei) le esperaba, mientras caminaba volteo hacia atrás mirando una hermosa y perfecta figura en aquella ventana de su habitación, el cual se le despedía con una elegante y hermosa sonrisa que no miraría por largo tiempo….a la que le había prometido algo, prometido volver, y que volvería a sus brazos, a la que amo y amara para siempre, a la que se le declaro y suya será!**

**Así el chico siguió su camino…**

**Y mikan se abrazo a si misma recostándose en la cama envolviéndose en aquellas cobijas que quedaron con el fragante aroma de natsume el cual era real entente intoxicarte y vicioso aquel aroma. Pensando y queriendo soñar en que el volverá muy pronto…..**

Cuando natsume se marcho de la vista de la inocente mikan la luna fue la compañera ideal que apoyaba a mikan en todo momento, las estrellas que le mostraban a ella que jamás estaría de nuevo en la oscuridad y que la promesa de el es más que real. La chica de hermosa figura y un rostro angelical recostada en aquella cama, succionando las sabanas las cuales natsume les dejo su fragante aroma, y era el único recuerdo en el pensamiento de mikan.

-te voy a extrañar- dijo entre susurros la hermosa joven ensolvida en aquellas sabanas, la chica ya le extrañaba, un largo tiempo sin él a su lado… y sobre todo porque esa noche haiga sido su declaración inocente.

-aun no puedo creer, lo que ah pasado- pensó la chica tocando sus labios hinchados de tanto sido besados por el ya dueño Natsume.

Así pues pasaron las horas hasta llegar el hermoso amanece, el cual le dio los Buenos días a mikan, que se encontraba aun durmiendo en aquella habitación...

Aun que, la chica seguía dormida, pues fue un desvele hermoso para ella, y una despedida muy triste aun que sabía que volvería pero le extrañaría.

La dulzura de joven comenzó a despertar. Empezó por estirar sus delicados huesos.

-uuuuuuuum-hacia mientras se sobaba sus hermosos ojos y luego soltar un profundo suspiro de necesidad ¨extrañar a alguien¨!

-natsume- susurra mikan mientras miraba a lado de la cama un lugar basio! El cual hay yacen sus recuerdos de declaraciones (auuch) la chica ya lo extrañaba.(ni a pasado un dia)

Mikan se levanto y salió de la recamara para dirigirse hacia el baño y darse una buena ducha.

-me siento un poco rara-pensó mientras se tocaba la frente.

Mikan se empezó a quitar la ropa y se metió a bañar, a la tina!

Al salir, se puso de nuevo la bata y salió a su habitación para cambiarse, se puso una linda blusa de mangas largas color roja, una falda libáis con millones negros y unas botas hermosas color rojas luego se peino dos trencitas a los lados, se puso un lindo gorro negro y para finalizar una hermosa bufanda tricolor, se miraba Bellísima y curiosa, además ya se acercaba la navidad, faltaban pocos días. Empezó a limpiar las dos habitaciones, la de natsume y mikan, solo que la de natsume limpio menos, pues al parecer él era más organizado que mikan o.o! al terminar se hiso de desayunar, unos deliciosos hot cakes, y cuando termino de comer, salió un rato a caminar, cuando salió del edificio empezó a dejar huella en cada paso que daba por la hermosa nieve blanca que del cielo decencia y en la tierra empezaría habitar.

-Mikaaan-chan- se oía que alguien desde lejos le gritaba. Mikan volteo curiosa y vio que era anna y shellan.

-Hola Chicas, Buenos días-saluda mikan sonriendo.

-saves quien cumple años hoy?-preguntan las chicas alegres.

-quien?-pregunta Mikan curiosa.

-narumi-sensei - dijeron al mismo tiempo, de tal manera que se voltearon a ver serias.

-aach, narumi-sensei! No sabía-dijo sorprendida

-vamos a felicitarlo- dijo anna.

-ehy yo le daré el primer abrazo- dijo en tono advertencia shellan.

-claro que no, me toca a mí- dijo anna apuntándose.

-estas chicas sí que están enamoradas-pensó mikan juntando sus hombros a su cuello- y si se lo doy yo?-pregunto mikan inocentemente.

Las chicas la voltearon a ver seria y con una mirada matona¨.

-okey,, retiro lo dicho-dijo mikan volteando a otra parte.. Hasta que ..

-Buenos dias mis niñas que hacen tan temprano pro estos rumbos?-pregunta narumi-sensei por detrás de ellas. Voltean las tres.

-Narumiii-senseii!-gritan anna y shellan mientras corrían a abrazarlo, y al abrazarlo por la fuerza cayeron al piso los 3.

-genial-pensó mikan sonriendo por lo visto.

-feliciidadeees, sensei- gritaban las chicas románticas enredándose en el cuello de narumi, mikan también le felicito.

-muchas gracias- dijo narumi asustado y nervioso.

-natsume-piensa mikan mientras recordaba los momentos que pasaron juntos esa noche que fue ayer.

-mikan, estas bien?-pregunta narumi volteándola a ver confuso.

-eech, si estoy bien, jeje-dijo mikan algo apenada y sorprendida.

-bueno, porque no vamos todos a comer?-pregunto narumi alegre.

-sii-respondieron las dos.

-yo ya comí, peor aún hay campo en este estomago-dijo mikan acercándose a ellos.

-excelente vamos- dijo narumi.

Mientras los 4 caminaban, shellan agarrada de la mano izquierda de narumi y anna de la derecha y mikan solo iba normal, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estas 4 personas no se dieron cuenta que un niño con una mirada tenebrosa los acechaba en especial a mikan.

**Veamos qué es lo que está pasando con natsume que ya está en el avión.**

-mikan- pensó natsume mirando hacia aquella pequeña ventana de su lado izquierdo toda la altura en la que volaban recordando bellos momentos que lo hicieron sonreír esa noche con ella.

**Desafortunadamente a Luna le toco sentarse a lado de natsume 7.7!**

-que tanto estará pensando?-se pregunto luna mirándolo con lujuria mientras pensaba en un plan para enamorarlo o.o!

-natsume-kun, que te gustaría hacer cuando lleguemos a aquel lugar?-pregunto luna sonriendo coqueta.

-nada, todo para mí a ya será aburrido-contesta natsume serio c errando sus ojos para escuchar algo de música y dormir soñando en su amada!

-debo pensar en algo, este tiempo es mi oportunidad-penso sonriendo maliciosa.

**En una de las organizaciones mala.**

-entonces, como tienes pensado matarla?-pregunto el del la cicatriz.

-que coma, algo envenenado- sonríe malicioso en del tatuaje.

-es todo, eso va a ser aburrido si esta despierta cuando termine de comer el veneno así no morirá -dijo el jefe serio.

-jefe, lo divertido de esto, es que en otra bolsa de golosinas ira el tranquilizante, -dijo el de la cicatriz.

-genial, entonces esperare la muerte de esa interferencia –dijo el jefe para luego los 3 reír maliciosos y maléficos.

**Con las chicas y narumi**

-bueno, si eso es divertido, intercambiar regalos- dijo shellan.

-tienes razón- contestaron anna y mikan emocionadas.

-entonces esto quedar así, pero una pregunta, ya están haciendo sus piedras alice?-pregunta narumi curioso.

-piedra alcie?-piensa mikan confundida.

-no, creí que las arriamos como en enero- responde anna.

-pues, tan siquiera deberían practicar, ya ven con la información que mikan nos han dado, se esperaran muchas cosas en febrero- dijo curioso e interesante narumi.

-lo sé, no sería fantástico que e pidiera matrimonio- comento shellan con alegría y un sonrojo hacia narumi.

-7.7!-mirada ¨matona¨de anna.

-o.o, es enserio lo que dijo?-se pregunto sorprendida mikan.

-n.n! jeje, creo que me metí en un problema- pensó narumi mientras se tocaba su rubio cabello.

-a ti ni loca te van a pedir matrimonio!- le grita anna.

-como sabes?, a ti ni una mosca muerta- dijo shellan, y en eso pasa una mosca o.o!Que todos observaban, cuando en eso narumi la aplasta con sus manos.

-vez!.- dijo chellan para luego reírse en forma de burla.

-wou-hace mikan interesada en aquella plática tocándose la barbilla.

-tu cállate, a ti ni Bear te lo pediría- le dice en voz alta anna.

-quien es Bear?-pregunto mikan confundida.

-el es un-dijo narumi levantando su dedo índice pero fue interrumpido.

-Bear! Porque metes al oso?- pregunto shellan cruzándose de brazos.

-aaach-hace mikan comprendiendo.

-que va a comprender, siempre te pega con esa escoba,- le grita anna

-eso, eso-le dice narumi.

-pero que hace un oso en la academia?-pregunta curiosa.

-que te calles –le grita shellan

-pues, no es un oso de verdad, es un muñeco de felpa ¨oso¨ que hiso un chico de universidad-responde narumi.

-geniaal-dice mikan emocionada –aparte de robot, osos inventados que se pueden mover- pensó.

Seguía la pelea y en eso..

-((¨ULTRA BAKASO¨)) llega hotaru pegándole a las dos con su nueva arma y a lado de ella luca nogi .

-IIIiiIITtaAAAIIiiIII!- hacen las dos chicas de dolor cayendo de cara al suelo.

-Hotaru-saaan-gritan sobandoce las cabezas.

-son demasiado ruidosas-dice seria hotaru.

-Hotaru, ruka-pyo, que hacen aquí?-pregunta mikan.

-s-solo caminábamos un rato-dijo tartamudeando un poco luca con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-aaaach, ya veo- dicen mikan y narumi poniendo mirada figa e interesante en los dos chicos.

-q-que?-pregunta luca nogi sorprendida y ahora su sonrojo era mayor, y el de hotaru normal aun que con una mirada seria.

-nada, nada-dijeron los dos palmeando la cabeza de luca nogi con una mirada dulce.

-och, luca-san, donde esta natume-san?-pregunta shellan curiosa.

-och, ahorita no está aquí- responde mirando de reojo a mikan que estaba seria.

-dijeron que se fue a un tipo congreso de habilidades peligrosas,-comento anna.

-natsume, **Te Extraño**-piensa mikan acordándose de todo ese hermoso momento inolvidable el cual le hiso sonrojarse, lo que nos e dio cuenta es que hotaru la estaba mirando con interés o.o!

-no saben cuando volverá?-pregunta shellan.

-yo creo que en 4 meses o 3- responde luca nogi.

-mikan-piensa hotaru con una sonrisa en su bello rostro mirando ahora a la chica (mikan) como se tocaba los labios con sus manos y en sus mejillas un sonrojo mayor se hacía notar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**espero y les haiga gistado?  
>bueno ando un poco seria por la cituacion en que me encuentro, pero se que mañana o pasado anadare bien happy.<strong>

**suriza: no te preocupes ya veras que todo mejorara.**

**yo: muchas gracias mi niña c´:**

**suriza: es que tu distraida, siempre te pasan monton de cosas.**

**yo: Y.Y! lose es pesimo esto, pero entiendeme, es tragedino.**

**suriza: 7.7! otra india**

**yo: que?o.o!**

**suriza: como que tragedico? aprende a usar las palabras tonta I.I! y palabras que existan, como que tragedino?**

**yo: dige tragedino? aach cuando?**

**suriza: ¬¬! Te voy a tener que cambiar la meoria otra vez!**

**yo: D: cuando me cambiaste la memoria?**

**suriza: aach pues...um...¨ actualizando¨...fijate que...jeje n.n! no me acuerdo!**

**yo: y yo a ti cabairtela.**

**suriza: la mia no e stan tragica como la tuya!**

**yo: ehi suri, mejor desconectate,ahorita no andamos de buenas! te voy a tener que catsigar por que hasta antiees me ofendiste niña Y.Y! perdonenla.**

**suriza: n.n!**

**yo: que te desconectes!**

**suriza: ya voy u.u!**

**adios mis amigas preciosas!**

**un gran besote y un saludo.**

**encerio perdonen ppor tardar :c!**


	59. Capitulo 59, PDT, TE EXTRAÑO

**HOLAA!**

**como estan!**

**yo espero que super mega bien!**

**aclaraciones: nada me pertenece u,u!**

**creo que me volbi adicta a este anime.**

**suriza: lo crees? 7.7**

**yo: que intentas decir?o.o!**

**suriza: continuaa adicta´Ga!**

**YO: 7.7 no se que signifique Ga..pero...continuo n.n!**

**Suriza: ¬¬**

**yo: Que lo disfruten muchisimo n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #59-PDT: TE EXTRAÑO<strong>

* * *

><p>Algo del capítulo anterior.<p>

-**natsume, ****Te Extraño****-piensa mikan acordándose de todo ese hermoso momento inolvidable el cual le hiso sonrojarse, lo que nos e dio cuenta es que hotaru la estaba mirando con interés o.o!**

**-no saben cuándo volverá?-pregunta shellan.**

**-yo creo que en 4 meses o 3- responde luca nogi.**

**-mikan-piensa hotaru con una sonrisa en su bello rostro mirando ahora a la chica (mikan) como se tocaba los labios con sus manos y en sus mejillas un sonrojo mayor se hacía notar.**

-bueno que hacemos aquí parados?

-och y narumi-sensei?-pregunta shellan volteando a todas partes buscándolo.

-vez se asusto por tu culpa-le dice anna enojada.

-ya dejen de pelear-dijo mikan metiéndose entre medio de las dos disque ¨mejores amigas¨

- och cierto, ese profesor hoy cumple años no?-pregunta luca nogi volteando a mirar a mikan.

-pues si, acercaste ruka-pyo, y tu conejo?-pregunta mikan confundida.

-ach, anda por ahí de vagó- responde luca sonriendo amable.

-och, me acompañan al centro, se me olvidaba que devo comprar algo para los regalos-dijo anna.

-ach, es cierto yo también- dijo mikan.

-pues vamos- dice shellan.

Así los 5 chicos y narumi desaparecido caminan hacia el centro.

-que podría regalarles-pensó mikan- bueno, se cocer, si, excelente, puedo hacerles una pulsera a mis amigos y un collar a mis amigas- pensó sonriendo para si y dando un pequeño salto el cual todos voltearon verla.

-que traes?-pregunta shellan.

-no nada jeje-dice mikan algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.- bueno, pero natsume no estará esta navidad, genial-pensó mikan bajando su rostro.

-esta de pronto cambia-susurra anna mirando a mikan con extrañes.

-tienes razón- le dice shellan.

Hotaru miraba entretenida como mikan se convertía en absolutamente una bipolar, pero no sabía por qué razón o.o!

Mientras con natsume.

El estaba dejando sus maletas ya en aquel hotel, el cual persona les indico para cada uno y que en una hora fueran a tal salón para una reunión.

-tss- hace natsume dejando su maleta pero a la vez sintiendo un dolor en su costilla derecha.

-oye natsume, te encuentras bien?-pregunta luna entrando a su habitación.

-que haces aquí?, no te permití entrar- dijo serio sin voltearla a ver.

-solo vine para saber cómo estabas-dijo luna de una forma coqueta. La cual natsume volteo a verla y miro que traía un hermoso vestido de gran escaque en la espalda y por enfrente y de tirantes color negro.

-que es lo que traes?-pregunto natsume serio.

-vamos natsume, sé que me deseas-dijo luna moviendo sui cabello hacia atrás y acercándose coqueta a natsume.

-bebiste?-pregunta natsume alejándose .

-digamos que un poco, -dijo luna sonriendo maliciosa tocando el pecho de natsume.

-tsss-hace natsume agarrándola de las dos muñecas.

-bésame-dijo luna acercando sus labios a los suyos.

-das asco-dijo para luego aventarla a una esquina y caminar pasa salir de esa habitación.

-estúpido-susurra luna levantándose- debo conquistarte como sea, no debes estar con ella, esos mugrosos pensamientos tuyos, porque rayos te le declaraste, natsume, vas a ser mío - pensó sonriendo maliciosa (tal vez no se acuerden pero luna puede succionar los poderes de los demás aparte de la energía, así que ella puede leer los pensamientos pues ya a succionado ese poder antes)

Ahora en la academia en el centro con las chicas...

-tú crees que esto me sirva?-pregunta anna

-si, pero para que lo usaras?-pregunta curiosa mikan.

-pues, fíjate que no te diré, porque esto tiene que ver con su regalo de navidad-dijo sonriendo muy linda anna.

-orale, y, hotaru, shellan-san y ruka-pyo?-pregunta mikan.

-creo que fueron a comprar panqueques-dijo anna mientras buscaba otros estilos de tela.

-och, okey-dio mikan entreteniéndose con hilos gruesos

-esto me podría servir- pensó agarrando hilos gruesos de barios colores y poniéndolos en una canasta que colgaba de su brazo para comprarlo.

-mira que curiosidades hay aquí mikan-dijo anna.

-a ver- dijo mikan corriendo a su lado.

-que hermosooooo-dijeron las dos contemplando aquellas curiosidades de tantos colores, y cositas pequeñas para hacer grandes regalos.

-esto me puede servir-pensó mikan agarrando unas piedras que brillaban muy hermoso, y en especial una piedra en forma de estrella que aprecia diamante color carmesí, eso la hiso pensar en una persona muy especial.

-las comprare-pensó sonriendo muy bonito.

Al comprar las chicas sus curiosidades telas e hilos gruesos y brillantes para hacer pulseras entre mas salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a buscar a hotaru, luca nogi y a shellan.

-no tienes su celular- pregunto anna

-el de hotaru, pero no me contesta-dice mikan revisando una mensaje.

-Bueno ya que a gritar-dijo anna- SHELLAN!-grita y mikan se tapa los oídos.

-och por Dios, casi me dejas sorda- dijo mikan alejándose un poco.

-jeje, ese es mi poder, lo siento- dijo shellan.

-el grito del león,-piensa mikan sorprendida.

Lista anna para volver a gritar el nombre mikan se separa a más metros de ella.

-HOTARUU-SAAAAN!- grita anna hasta que de pronto fue golpeada por una bola de nieve la cual tapo por completo su boca.

-jajajajajaja-se epezaron a carcajear mikan, shellan y un poco luca nogi.

-Quien?-pregunto shellan hasta que otra vez le fue lanzada otra bola de nieves que la hiso caer hacia atrás por la fuerza y velocidad.

Mikan volteo y vio que era hotaru con su nueva máquina ¨bosubaka¨so¨ que es para lanzar bolas de nieves a mucha fuerza y velocidad y de un tamaño grande.

-sorprendente-dice mikan corriendo hacia donde hotaru estaba- hotaru, me dejas intentar?-pregunto curiosa mikan.

Hotaru se quito el arma y mikan se lo puso en el brazo, comenzó a agarrar mucha nieve y la metió en la maquina.

-porque algo me dice que hotaru-san cometió un error al dárselo?-comento en susurro shellan y anna.

Mikan sonríe maliciosa y voltea aventando la primera bola a hotaru ,

-aajajajaja, tiene cabeza de nieve- dijeron carcajeándose shellan y anna .

-jo-hace luca nogi tapándose la boca pues se quería reír por como hotaru se miraba, hasta que lo volteo a mirar y luca nogi agacho su pobre rostro sonrojado.

Mikan volvió a sonreír maliciosa apuntando hacia shellan y anna.

-¨bosubaka¨so¨- dijo mikan para apretar el botón ara que la vola de nieve saliera a mucha velocidad directo a anna.

-KIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita anna que fue parada por la bola de nieve que ahora invadía su cabeza.

-jajajaa-se burla shellan.- otra cara de nieve- dice apretando su estomago.

-(ppuuuush) ahora la cara de shellan se convirtió en nieve.

-esto es guerra-dice anna furiosa. Mikan corría para que hotaru no la atrapara.

-ruka-pyo no deberías estar serio-dijo mikan sonriendo malicioso, ya sabía que haría tenía un plan, levanto la maquina y apunto directo a luca nogi, este se asusto pero no puedo correr y fue tacleado por la bola de nieve de tal forma que cayó directo al suelo.

Así pasaron el día estos amigos que cada momento que pasaban juntos su lazo se unía más. Mientras en el bosque cercas de donde ellos andaban alguien los espiaba, era ese niño, ese mismo niño que conoció mikan en aquel lugar, pero estaba hablando pro un cel, oigamos lo que dice.

-no puedo jefe, a esa chica siempre la hallo acompañada de alguien- le dice por celular el malvado ¨niño¨a su jefe¨

-será mejor que sea pronto oíste?-le advirtió esa voz la cual daba mucho miedo al escucharla que salía por el celular que tenia aquel ¨niño¨

-así será – responde el ¨niño¨ para luego colgar.

así pues llego la navidad y todos los del grupo de mikan se encontraban reunidos en su salón de secundaria.

-FELIIIIZ NAVIIIDADD-se empezaron a abrazar todos

-ahora haremos intercambio de regalos-grita narumi con gran emoción.

-wuuuujuuuu- gritan todos alegres.

-mikan-chan toma-le dijo anna entregándole una caja arreglada de una bonita manera con un gran moño.

-esto es para ti anna- le dijo mikan.

Las dos abrieron sus regalos al mismo tiempo y se sorprendieron.

-qué hermoso collar-dijo mikan emocionada - muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo.

-mikan, esta es una maravillosa pulsera, la hiciste tu?-pregunta anna sorprendida y muy alegre.

-sí, le dedique tiempo- dijo sonriendo.

-está muy hermosa, muchas gracias-dice para luego a abrazarla

-hotaru, esto es para ti, FELIZ NAVIDAD-le dice mikan abrazando a hotaru.

-toma mikan- le dice Hotaru entregándole una bolsa con un hermoso moño en forma de gato.

Hotaru y mikan abrieron juntas los dos regalos, y lo que hotaru le regalo a mikan fue una hermosa blusa de manga larga color fiusha con una tarjeta de navidad que mikan comenzó a leer. Y decía así:

**FELIZ NAVIDAD BAKA!**

**-Debería decirte que eres una persona demasiado distraída, Torpe, demasiado inocente, Una Baka demasiado bipolar!**

**-Pero Baka, no te diré eso, mejor diré que..**

**-1ro-ERES BAKA!**

**-2do -ERES SUPER BAKA!**

**-3ro-ULTRA BAKA!**

**-4to- …..LO DEJO PARA DESPUES….Reservado…**

**-UNA BAKA DEMACIADO LINDA!**

**-UNA BAKA QUE NOS ILUMINA!**

**-UNA BAKA SINCERA Y BUENA AMIGA!**

**-UNA BAKA QUE NOS OLCULTA UN SECRETO!¬¬**

**-UNA BAKA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR LO QUE AMA!**

**-UNA BAKA QUE SE ILUCIONA CONF ACILIDAD!**

**.-QUIERO DECIRTE QUIEN TE TUVO COMO NOVIA Y TE DEJO ES UN ¨SUPER MEGA BAKA¨ NO MAS QUE TU CLARO¨Y EL QUE ANDA AHORA CON TIGO ¨BAKITA¨TIENE MUCHA SUERTE ¡!**

**-BAKA, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TENGO EVIDENCIA DE TODO ESO ¬¬!**

**-ASI QUE NO TE AGAS LA QUE NOS ABE SOBRE ¨ESA NOCHE ENVINADA¨7.7! **

**-LO VI TODO O.O!**

**- Y QUE SI QUIERES LA EVIDENCIA, PUEDES PAGARME ~.~!**

**-LA-**

**-PAGA-**

**-ES-**

**-DE-**

**-BAKA-**

**- $500 CHELINES!**

**-BAKA, ESTAS LEEYENDO ESTO!**

**TE QUIERO!**

-hotaru lo sabe?o.o!- pensó mikan sorprendida luego la volteo a mirar.

-7.7- mirada de hotaru!

-que simpática- le dice mikan palmeando su cabeza.

-7.7-mirada de hotaru.

-en cerio quieres ese dinero?-pregunto mikan preocupada.

Hotaru saco de un bolso de su falda unas fotos. Al verlas mikan se sonrojo y se tapo la boca.

-ooch,HOTARUUUUUUUUUU!- grita mikan correteándola por todo el salón.

-HOTARU!QUE ME LAS DEEES!-le dice mikan mientras ahora al correteaba fuera del edificio por toda la nieve de esa noche.

Pensamientos de Mikan hacia natsume que escribe en una carta:

Te Amo!

Quisiera que pasaras estos días a mi lado.

ME LA EH PASADO MUY BIEN.

DEVO DECRITE QUE NARUMI-SENSEI YA SE HISO UN AÑO MAS VIEJO!

Algo que yo no sabía era que shellan y anna estuvieran enamoradas de narumi-sensei.

Tal vez no te agrade.

Y aun asi no se porque estoy escribiendo esto.

Pero le sigo,

Pues sinceramente me haces falta.

Quería pasar esta navidad a tu lado.

Pero no fue así.

Aun así:

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Espero y te la estés pasando muy bien a ya!

Por favor cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada.

Och otra cosa,

Hotaru…ella!

Tiene grandes evidencias de la noche en la que jugamos con los chocolates, enserio no se cómo le hiso, pero lo hiso!

Sabes cuánto pide por todo..Bueno por la mitad?

$500 chelines o.o!

Es demasiado, la estuve correteando por todo el salón, por todo el edificio y fuera del edificio gritándole que me los devolviera. Me amenazo con que si no le pagaba muy pronto lo sabría toda la academia o.o! así pesque un gran resfriado.

Ahora me iré, debo intentar quitárselas aun que me cueste con esta gripe D:!

**PDT:**

**TE EXTRAÑO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capitulo!<strong>

**Yo: les gusto! A mi si! mugrosa luna 7.7**

**Suriza: para que la metes si te cae mal?**

**Yo: por que hacia falta en esta historia para que se ponga algo mas interesante , ALGUN PROBLEMA?I.I!**

**Suriza: Mira, tengo uno de tus tornillos aqui.**

**Yo: uno de msi tornillos? que tratas de decir suriza?O.O!**

**suriza: no andabas buscando un tornillo que se te cayo?o.O!**

**Yo: claro que...um..que tratas de decirme que estoy loca?7.7**

**suriza: Si tu dices n.n! yo solo digo que buscabas el tornillo que se callo de la silla c¨: pero si tu dices que estas loca, eso es musica para mis oidos.**

**Yo: eres demaciado grosera 7.7! (grito) ach, a-proposito, que significa Ga?n.n!**

**Suriza: (ya ven como es bipolar)...encerio no sabes que significa?o.O!**

**Yo: nop n.n!**

**Suriza: estas demaciado a trasada.**

**Yo: lo se u,u!**

**suriza: ya me voy.**

**Yo:espera, suriza, que significa dime?**

**Suriza: Adiosiito chicas! hasta la proccima ire por mi baso de leche y un platano.**

**Yo: espera. ech? ehy copeona, yo soy la que toma cada noche un baso de leche y un platano 7.7**

**Suriza: olvidas que eres tu la que se basa en mi?7.7**

**Yo: me confundes o.o!**

**Suriza: adios, quiero mi leche y mi platano, bay..bay!(L)**

**Yo: suriza, espera...que significa Ga!**

**(nomas se escucha el viento y el gran polvo que pegaba al rostro de Veronica)**

**Yo: ZORA! ON TAS?O.o!...Suriza Zoraida ven aquiii inmediata mente, te vas ofendiendome y un asi sin explicarme que significa Ga!y luego me dejas hablando sola!**

**Alexander: o.o! que hago aqui?**

**Yo: alexander Ali!:O! andas buscando a tu chica! (levanto cejita carrillera)**

**alexander: como que a mi chica?**

**Yo: ach se me olvido, que aun no se recuerdan, u,u! que lastima que ahigan perdido la memoria ustedes dos.**

**Alexander: fuiste tu quien nos invento de esa manera que no recordaramos nada de lo sucedido 7.7**

**Yo: yo te cree, y puedo hacerte desaparecer con tan solo chaskear mis pequeños dedos.**

**alezander: si, tus pequeños dedos ,no sabes ni tocar la guitarra. yo si asi que bay me ire a quitarle a la ladrona de suriza mi guitarra.**

**YO:alexander, debo decirte la verdad.. tu le regalasta hace ya Un año y medio la guitarra a suriza como prueba de tu amor, y no lo recuerdas por que paso un accidente el cual tu el rubio y ella olvidaron sus memorias ,y cuando despertaron recordaron solo lo basico, y suriza esta conffundida, ella piensa que esta enamorada del rubio que el le regalo la guitarra y que con el hiso la cancion y que el rubio fue su novio, pero en realidad el que fue su novio y sigue siendo por que NUNCA terminaron y nunca pensaban hacerlo por que se amaban demaciado hasta que paso lo del accidente y se olvidaron fueron ustedes dos, ella te regalo una linda pulcera y tu su guitarra eh hisieron una linda cancion que me emociono tanto escucharla.. y cantaron mas canciones juntos..y se volbieron a conocer por que es su destino en la academia musical...como la ves?**

**(Polvo y viento una vez mas)**

**Yo: alexander! 7.7 ya te fuiste?.. por que?. PRO FIN TE DIJE LA VERDAD Y TE VAS? ACH tortolos i.i**

**chicos esta es una historia que yo hise personajes principales alexander y suriza! deverian leerla. despues les paso el link ;)! LA AUTORA SOY YO! despues comprenderan esto. alexander y suriza son tan inocentes u,u! pobres sitos, yo que mala soy al inventarlos de esa manera :c! pero nimodo uno inventa cosas sin aprar y leugo todo sale bien :D!**

**UN GRAN SALUDO Y UN BESOTEEE!c¨:!**

**aach pdt: se que Ga significa gakuen alice n.n! no soy tan inocente xD! solo queria hacerla de emocion o.o!**


	60. Capitulo 60, Lo Imprevisto

**Holaa!**

**como estan?**

**pues hasta ahorita todo va mejorando vamos saliendo de aquello que sucedio hace dos dias creo yo! no me quiero acordar. gracias a karen a gaby, a niko y a todaaas las demas por preocuparce, encerio que me han a poyado en todo LAS AMO y por esto les dedico este capitulo .**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada u,u!**

**tal vez no les guste por lo que pasa, pero esta interesante : asi me enfurece por lo que luna hiso, pero esta interesante l oque vendra, **

**que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo ·60- Lo Imprevisto<strong>

* * *

><p>Así llego 11 de enero y todos estaban en su nuevo salón de clases de preparatoria, era un día hermoso sobretodo importante y especial para mikan pues natsume cumplía años los 17 ese día, pero lamentablemente el aun no llegaba<strong>.(mikan aun tenía 15 ya casi cumple los 16) <strong>

-chicos, quiero decirles que hay un nuevo integrante en esta clase- dijo narumi apuntando hacia la puerta. Entra paso por paso un muchacho cabello rubio oscuro ojos Miel profundamente hipnotizadores y test moreno claro, realmente guapo.

-wou, que rostro-comentaban todas con corazones e sus ojos.

-es realmente guapo- decían las chicas.

-ach- hacían los hombres.

-nach, nadie le gana a nartsume-dijo seria sumiré hasta que kokoro la volteo a ver serio- n-no, este.. No me hagas caso- le dijo sumiré sonrojada mientras se volvía a sentar nerviosa.

-su nombre es Chuziret Kitano- lo presenta narumi.

-Mucho gusto- les dijo educado y amable el chico que tenía una voz encantadora para las mujeres.

-a ver, donde podrías sentarte-dijo narumi buscando un lugar desocupado- ach cierto, natsume-san no esta así que podrías ocupar su lugar mientras regresa- le dijo narumi apuntando hacia donde mikan y luca nogi estaban sentados que se sorprendieron y se3 voltearon a ver.

El chico sonrió al ver a la hermosa mikan y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba D:!

-chicos, quiero decirles que mañana empezaran a hacer sus piedras alices para intercambiarlas en el esperado día 14 de febrero- dijo narumi alegre y emocionado para luego retirarse.

Al sentarse el chico ahora quedar entre medio del rubio y rubio oscuro, mikan.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es chiziret kitano- se presenta el joven volteándola a ver.

-Hola, yo soy sakura mikan-contesta amable la castaña hermosa.

-hace tiempo que quería conocerte, eres realmente popular por estos rumbos- le dijo alardeando un poco.

-jem,-hace mikan sonriéndole un poco.

-comencemos la clase- les dijo el nuevo profesor de matemáticas.

-ahí natsume, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, hoy es tu cumple años, como te extraño- piensa mikan con el rostro de tristeza. Y Luca nogi estaba preocupado.

Al terminar las clases.

-sakura quieres ir a comer con Imai y yo?-le pregunta el rubio que es el mejor amigo de su chico natsume.

-claro- dijo mikan- espera- volteo a ver al rubio oscuro- quieres acompañarnos?-le pregunta mikan amable.

-claro me gustaría- dijo sonriéndole coqueto.

Luca y hotaru se voltearon a ver serios.

Al salir del edificio, los 4 empezaron a hablar a conocerse.

-jajaja, enserio?-pregunta mikan en carcajadas.

-enserio, pensamos que esa cosa era una bolsa de papel y no, era un pañal- dijo el chico rubio oscuro. Luca y hotaru se reían con el, al parecer le empezó a agradar. Así llegaron a la cafetería y comenzaron a comer a convivir a caminar ir al centro entre más a lado de kitano, hotaru no quería dejar sola a mikan ya que parecía que se intereso en mikan, luca nogi estaba alegre por estar a lado de su Hotaru… al anochecer en el cuarto de mikan. La chica estaba sentada en aquel hermoso sillón color chocolate que la iluminaba una lámpara de vidrio que estaba adornada en una mesilla alado de mikan, la hermosa joven sostenía en su mano una bolsa de regalo…

-natsume-susurro sacando de la bolsa una pulcera que parecía mas bien un brasalete de tela color roja con líneas delgadas color negro tenia pequeños adornos de piedras color grises eran 6 en total y en medio de esas piedras una muy especial que parecía diamante en forma de estrella color roja esta pulsera mikan se la hiso muy especial y con mucho amor a natsume. En realidad y en verdad esa pulsera era estupenda yo quiero una como esas

**-mikan hazme una plis- le pedí.**

**-claro que no, solo existirá uno y será para natsume –me dijo toda seria.**

**-uch que sangrona 7.7- le susurre, continuemos..**

-regresa- pedía la niña abrazando con sus fueras aquella hermosa pulsera o brazalete de tela gruesa que le hiso especialmente a natsume, pues era diferente a todas las demás.

Así quedo la noche mikan se fue a acostar soñando hermosos momentos con su natsume…

**Vamos con el…**

Estaban en una sala color de paredes negras en una gran mesa de metal y sillas de bronce estaba n sentados todos los de habilidad peligrosa a acepción de mikan.

-entonces lo que harán será reunir as fuerzas, en las misiones que seguirán haciendo, ahora que están aquí, iremos a un lugar el cual tendrán que guardar silencio- les ordeno persona serio.

-entendido- contestaron todos.

Luna estaba alada de natsume.

-te tengo tu regalo- pensó mientras lo miraba coqueto.

Al llegar natsume a su habitación no cerró la puerta con llave, ya era noche y esto era un hotel el cual estaba muy bien cuidado por policías fuera y dentro así que no podrían entrar a robar, natsume se quito la camisa y se sentó en un sillón para leer una de sus historietas que más le gustaba leer.

En eso la puerta de su habitación se abre con lentitud.

-FELICIDADES-le gritan, nattsume volteo a ver y eran algunos chicos de habilidad peligrosa y luna quien sostenía el pastel posando un lindo vestido purpura con otro escote pero este no era mayor que el anterior.

Entraron y comenzaron a partir el pastel, al terminar luna de repartir pasteles a los chicos que vinieron corto uno especialmente para natsume y luego uno para ella, se fue a sentar muy cercas de natsume y le entrego la pieza de pastel… a las 12 todos comenzaron a salir de su habitación, bueno los que asistieron y solo luna quedo asolas con él.

-natsume, que le viste a esa chica?-pregunto luna cruzándose de piernas coqueta.

-que te importa – respondió serio.

-ella no es como nosotros, quieres perder tu reputación ¿- le pregunto seria acercándosele un poco, por si no lo notaron luna tenía su mano izquierda tras su espalda ocultando algo, creó que es..Una... una cámara?...

-a mí que me importa la reputación, lárgate asquitos- le dice natsume levantándose cuando en eso luna lo sujeta de brazo y lo besa toando con aquella cámara una foto de aquel beso, el cual natsume separo a los 3 segundos dándole una cachetada y aventándola al piso escupiendo de su boca al piso en señal de ¨me das, mas asco¨

-lárgate!- le grito furioso.

-puedo succionar tu poder, si me vuelves a tocar,- dijo seria levantándose y dándole la espalda- no podrás quitarme esto, me lo quitas y te succiono- lo amenazo mientras salía de la habitación.

-tss-hace natsume para escupir una vez más. – Esa estúpida- dice furioso

**Así paso ese día, muy malo y preocupantico para natsume.**

Del otro lado era día, y todos estaban en su salón de preparatoria haciendo su piedra alice para el 14 de febrero, la mayoría ya la tenía, pero aquellos que la querían hacer mejor ahí estaban.

-tengo que ponerle mucho esfuerzo- piensa mikan sonriendo para sí, mientras en su mente recordaba el rostro de natsume .

-por fin, me salió como quería- grito sumiré con estrellas en sus ojos.

-que bien- la felicito narumi.

-debo, lograrlo- pensó mikan mientras de su frente salían pequeñas gotas de cansancio, ya saben mikan nunca se rendirá.

**Así paso pasaron ya 3 semanas y veamos a nuestro querido amigo natsume.**

_**-cuando dije que me llamaras amigo y más querido tonta?- me dice con su mirada espeluznante.**_

_**-tu sigue con la historia quieres…querido amigo n.n!- le dice sonriéndole.**_

_**-7-7¨mirada matona¨!Sigamos.**_

_**Natsume y algunos chicos estaban**_ fuera de hotel caminando un rato y conociendo mas aquella ciudad. En eso pasaron frente a una jolleria, natsume se detuvo curioso volteando a ver todas aquellas joyas y en especial un letrero que decía:

_**Anillos, quinceañeras!**_

_**Anillos para Boda!**_

_**%40- aproveche!**_

Entro a la tienda y comenzó a mirar aquellos anillos.

-no es verdad sorprendente- le dice un alice gordo saliendo de una puerta dentro de aquella tienda, al parecer era el dueño.

-e ha ido muy bien en este negocio desde que pusieron eso del compromiso y boda- le conto a natsume alegre.

-mm-hace natsume mientras seguía viendo los anillos.

-estos son los anillos para Boda, si sabes lo que es verdad?, bueno, te interesa alguno en especial?-pregunto el señor interesado y natsume lo volteo a ver.

Así la dejamos para que les venga a su mente varias cosas preguntas e imaginación de lo que natsume hará y tiene pensado hacer…

Así llego 14 de febrero, el chico nuevo del salon de mikan, se le pegaba como chicle en el zapato, tendra que venir natsume rapido, por que este trata de hacer algo o quererla enamorar o.o!7.7! seguimos: como era ya 14 de febrero un dia realmente esperado para los alices enamorados y ya eran las 6: 30, la fiesta empezaba a las 7 pm, y todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la habitación de mikan arreglándose para el gran festejo y bailes.

-natsume-susurraba mientras se veía en el espejo que traía puesto un bellísimo vestido plateado que le quedaba hasta 7 cm arriba de la rodilla ampón que con un cinto rojo en su hermosa y perfecta cinturita, se miraba estupenda, fabulosa modelo que tenemos frente a nosotras. En sus pies tenía usando unas zapatillas con poco tacón color rojo con diamantes, muy hermosos, y su peinado era realmente elegante, se agarro el cabello de lado izquierdo sosteniéndolo con una flor roja que era un broche hacia el lado derecho, se ondulo en cabello y el tupe se lo dejo, se miraba muy bella más que el baile de graduación.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**-les gusto?**

**tal vez no les gusto, pero se les hace interesante? c:**

**las quiero chicas!**

**BESOTES!**

**y muchisimas gracias.**

**ALEXANDER-Hey ladrona entregame mi guitarra!**

**YO- o.o!**

**SURIZA- Es mia idiota, que mi ex me la regalo, a ti no te pertenece le pertenene a mi ex.**

**YO- que hacen aqui?o.o! ademas.. u.u! como le hare con ustedes dos.**

**ALEXANDER Y SURIZA SE DETIENEN- ECH?O.O!**

**YO- se acuerdan del accidente?**

**ALEXANDER- EHY AUTORA DILE QUE ME DE LA GUITARRA ESTA LADRONA**

**SURIZA: COMO PUEDO SABER SI VERDADERAMENTE ES TUYA IDIOTAA!**

**YO-SHIIN U,U!**

**ALEXANDER: ES MIA POR LAS LETRAS MARCADAS QUE LE ESCRIBI HACE UN AÑO Y MEDIO TARADA**

**SURIZA- NO ESAS LETRAS LAS ESCRIBIO CARLOS!**

**ALEXANDER- CARLOS?**

**YO-OCH, OCH!O.O!**

**SURIZA- SI CARLOS MI EX**

**ALEXANDER-CARLOS EDUARO ROBISONG?**

**YO- AHY YA EMPEZO UN GRAN PROBLEMA(susurros mios)**

**SURIZA(SORPRENDIDA- LO CONOCES?O.O!**

**ALEXANDER-SI, LO CONOSCO DESDE LA PRIMARIA, **

**SURIZA- O.O! YO TABIEN DESDE 4TO, PERO EL ME REGALOE STA GUITARRA COMO PRUEBA DE SU AMOR.**

**ALEXANDER- ESA GUITARRA ES MIA, EL NO ME LA ROBARIA.**

**SURIZA- ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE LA ROBE YO?, PERO SI NO NOS CONCOEMOS, Y EL NO SE..ACUERDA DE MI DESDE EL.. ACCIDENTE(SUSURRO)**

**ALEXANDER- ESTUVISTE EN EL ACCIDENTE?**

**YO- RAYOS I.I!**

**SURIZA- LO DE LA EXPLOCION SI, CON EL Y CON UN CHICO QUE NO SE QUIEN ES.**

**YO- ES ALEXANDER(SUSURRE)**

**ALEXANDER- YO ESTUVE CON EL Y CON UNA CHICA QUE TAMPOCO SE QUIEN ES.**

**YO- ES SURIZA(SUSURRE)**

**SURIZA Y ALEXANDER- QUEEEEEEEE!, ERAS TUUU?**

**YO- POR FIN..PERO AUN NO SE RECUERDAN TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE PASARON JUSNTOS U,U!**

**ALEXANDER- AUN ASI SI ERAS TU, ESA GUITARRA ME PERTENECE.**

**SURIZA- NO ES VERDAD, ME LA REGALO CARLOS A EL LE NI ME RECUERDA POR ELLA.**

**-YO- CALLLENCEE!**

**SURIZA Y ALEXANDER- O.O!**

**YO- DEBO DECIRLES ALGO...DEVO DECIRLES QUE.. LO QUE VOY A DECIR ES.. UM.. SI USTEDES SE CONOCIERON , NO SE SI TE ACUERDES SURIZA TU IVAS CON TU AMIGO CARLOS EL RUBIO Y SU NOVIA PATINANDO EN PATILANDIA UNA TARDE Y TU NO SABIAS PATINAR, EN ESO TE DESCONTROLASTE Y MIRASTE HACIA TUS PEIS SIN MIRAR HACIA EN FRENTE HASTA QUE UNAS PERSONAS GRITARON CUIDADO, Y SU CHOCASTE CONTRA UN JOVEN EL CUAL CAISTE Y CARLOS Y SU NOVIA PATINARON RAPIDO HASTA LLEGAR A TI, Y CUANDO TE LEVANTASTE ESTABAS ARRIBA DEL POBRE CHICO TE RECARGASTE EN SU PECHO Y EL ROSTRO DEL CHICO ERA SERIO. TE DIJO, DEVISTE TENER CUIDADO TONTA, QUE NO SABES MATINAR?, TE PREGUNTO Y TU TE ENOJASTE Y LE RESPONDISTE, CLARO QUE NO APENAS APRENDO, EN ESO EL RUBIO Y SU NOVIA LLEGAN Y EL RUBI OSE SORPRENDE Y DICE: ALEXANDER AMIGO, Y DE AHI EN ADELANTE USTEDES DOS SE EPEZARONA CONCOER SE HISIERON NOVIOS EL TE REGALO SU GUITARRA COMO PRUEBA DE SU AMOS E HISIERON UNA CANCION JUNTOS, HASTA QUE OCURRIO LO DEL ACCIDENTE PERDIERON SUS MEMORIAS Y NO SE RECUERDAN, NISIQUIERA TERINARON PUES SE AMABAN DEMACIADO UN AMOR PERFECTO ENTRE USTEDES DOS, AHORA LAMENTABLEMENTE POR LA EXPLOCION NO SE RECUERDAN...COMO LA VEN?**

**(viento y polvo)**

**YO: ON TAN?**

**(mas viento mas polvo)**

**YO: CHICOOOS!**

**ALEXANDER- QUE ME DEVUELBAS LA GUITARRA LADRONA.**

**SURIZA- JAMAS ESTA GUITARRA ME LA REGALO CARLOS MI EX!**

**YO-Creo que me chainiaron( no me hisieron caso) u,u**

**espero y les ahiga gustado este capitulo!**

**un garns aludo y un gran beso.**

**ahorita les paso el link de mi hsitoria.**

**.com/s/2958042/1/academy_star_s_of_music_Lost_Meories**

**LAS AMO! UN GRAN SALUDO A TODAS!**


	61. Capitulo 61,Sorpresa,Sorpresa!

**Hola!**

**aqui les traigo otro capitulo,**

**recuerdan que les devia dos,**

**pues pense se los prometi y yo no quiero decepciones.**

**yo si proeto algo lo cumpo, por que una promesa vale mucho para a mi!**

**asi que nomas les debo un capitulo! aver que dia pongo triple :O! :D**

**aclaraciones: No me pertenece nada**

**amo a gakuen alice encerio!c¨: soy una adicta a este anime! I LOVE ,I LOVE TOO, I LOVE GAKUEN ALICE!**

dedicadas a: TODAS MIS LECTORAS CON MUCHO AMOR! Y EL SIGUIENTE TABIEN ES DEDICADA A TODAS USTEDES

UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODAS C:!

disculpas al terminar el capitulo u,u!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #61-Sorpresa, Sorpresa 14 De Febrero!<strong>

* * *

><p>Algo del capítulo anterior:<p>

**Así llego 14 de febrero, el chico nuevo del salón de mikan, se le pegaba como chicle en el zapato, tendrá que venir natsume rápido, porque este trata de hacer algo o quererla enamorar o.o!7.7! seguimos: como era ya 14 de febrero un dia realmente esperado para los alices enamorados y ya eran las 6: 30, la fiesta empezaba a las 7 pm, y todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la habitación de mikan arreglándose para el gran festejo y bailes.**

**Además, Mikan estaba muy feliz porque logro hacer su piedra alice de tantas que hiso pero le salió por fin lo logro, y ella estaba muy feliz..**

**-natsume-susurraba mientras se veía en el espejo que traía puesto un bellísimo vestido plateado que le quedaba hasta 7 cm arriba de la rodilla ampón que con un cinto rojo en su hermosa y perfecta cinturita, se miraba estupenda, fabulosa modelo que tenemos frente a nosotras. En sus pies tenía usando unas zapatillas con poco tacón color rojo con diamantes, muy hermosos, y su peinado era realmente elegante, se agarro el cabello de lado izquierdo sosteniéndolo con una flor roja que era un broche hacia el lado derecho, se ondulo en cabello y el tupe se lo dejo, se miraba muy bella más que el baile de graduación.**

-mikan-chan, debo decirte que parecer una princesa-le alaga anna juntando sus dos manos

-tu crees?-pregunta mikan sonrojada.

-debo admitir sakura que te ves sensacional- dice sumiré agarrando un mechón de su cabello verde oscuro.

-jem, gracias-le sonríe la dulce joven hermosa, espectacular, una hermosa modelo incomparable que no lo era.

Mikan voltea a ver a hotaru y ve que ella le esta sonriendo, así que amable mikan le sonríe.

-natsume, cuando vendrás, hoy este día importante, sin ti?, sobretodo nuestras flores-pensó mikan triste mientras salían de la habitación para irse directo a aquel lugar en donde plantaron sus bellas flores de sentimientos.

**Mientras con natsume y los demás...**

-lo bueno de esto, es que ya estamos en camino hacia nuestra ciudad- comento uno de los chicos que se sentó a tras de natsume del avión en el que iban.

-a nuestros pasajeros, en media hora el avió llegara a su destinatario- se escucho una voz pasando por bocinas hasta donde estaban todos los pasajeros.

-mikan- pensó natsume recordando la hermosa sonrisa de su amada.

-que sorpresa le tiene a esa tonta?-se pregunto luna molesta leyendo su mente o.o!-aun que yo le tengo una peor, peor todavía no es tiempo- pensó sonriendo maliciosa.

**..Mientras con mikan y los demás...**

Hotaru tenía un hermoso vestido ampón color negro con mangas algo largas, con un cinto morado y zapatillas moradas, se miraba muy bella y hermosa.

Sumiré tenía un vestido color amarillo le llegaba hasta la rodilla y no era ampón, pero la hacía lucir como una estrella de cine.

Llegaron a aquel lugar y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, miraron frente a ellas una gran esfera oscura por el cual no se podía ver por adentro pero decía en un letrero: PISTA DE BAILE!-DECLARACION- COMPROMISO- AMOR!

-y si nos metemos a la esfera'-pregunta anna emocionada.

-sería fantástico, vamos a bailar un rato, aun falta una hora y media para el ultimo baile de la declaración- dijo shellan.

-si vamos-dijeron mikan y sumiré que jalaba a hotaru hacia la esfera hasta que.

-Ima- se escucho una voz a mitad del camión hotaru volteo curiosa y todas las demás también, miraron a luca nogi vestido de gala un traje muy coqueto una pantalón negro con zapatos negros una camisa desfajada manga corta con una corbata negra con rayas grises, lo hacían lucir muy guapo y luca nogi al ver a hotaru se sonrojo se miraba muy bonita. Hotaru sonrió al verlo sonrojado y se alejo de las demás enredando una de sus manos en el brazo de luca. Eso lo puso aun más nervioso. Las chicas al ver eso sonrieron interesadas.

-que lindoos- comentaron anna y shellan.

-aahi- suspira mikan, un suspiro el cual era muy difícil no ser escuchado por sus amigas.

-que tares mikan-chan?-le pregunto anna curiosa.

-em. n-nada- contesto sonrojada.

-sakura, dinos que fue ese suspiro'-pregunto sumire mirándola fija.

-q-que nada!- dijo mikan volteando a otro lado hasta que.

-sakura-escucho una voz que pertenecía a la de un joven, mikan volteo junto con shellan, sumiré y anna y vieron que era el chico nuevo.

-kita-san- dice mikan alegre.

-quieres bailar ¿-le pidió el joven coqueto.

-wou no puede ser-comentaban anna y shellan sumiré estaba cruzada de brazos estaba esperando a alguien.. tal vez ya saben a quién.

-si claro- dijo mikan algo seria de pronto su rostro se entristeció.

-estas bien?-le pregunto el castaño.

-natsume- pensó – sí, todo está bien- dijo agarrando su mano para comenzar a entrar a aquella esfera.

**-..en el aeropuerto..-**

-ya pedí un taxi en 20 mn estaremos en la academia natsume.

-hasta luego, a ver cuando nos vemos- se despidió uno de los chicos de natsume.

-adiós natsume-kun- le sonríe luna coqueta- pronto nos veremos- le dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

-cállate estúpida rata y no me llames así, no tienes ni un derecho Cerda!- le dijo natsume empujándola para salir del aeropuerto y entrar en el taxi en el que persona ya avía tomado.

-ehi, haces algo y no dudare en usar mi poder- le dijo amenazadora, pero natsume la ignoro en cuanto le dijo eso el ya iba saliendo del aeropuerto.

-imbécil- pensó caminando directo al taxi.

**..con los chicos en el festejo..**

-Hola mis amores en media hora empezara el ultimo baile, el cual se apagaran las luces de esta gran esfera del baile, y cada quien por su brillo sabrá quien es su elegida o a quien se le quiere declarar o comprometer ya ven todo con su piedra alice- les dice narumi por un micrófono pero al aparecer..

-qué dice?-gritan todos los que estaban bailando.

-eech, are?- hace narumi – que! Hola mis amores en media hora empezara el ultimo baile, el cual se apagaran las luces de esta gran esfera del baile, y cada quien por su brillo sabrá quien es su elegida o a quien se le quiere declarar o comprometer ya ven todo con su piedra alice- vuelve a decir pero al parecer otra vez.

-QUE! QUEEE?-gritan todos.

-em.. narumi..-le dice un señor joven tocándole el hombro.

-si kazu-san?- le pregunta narumi curioso.

-no ah prendido el micrófono- dijo serio.

-Eech o.O!- hace narumi viendo el micrófono y viendo un pequeño botón que decía apagado, luego lo aplasta y ríe estúpidamente- jejeje, ya lo sabía 7.7- le dice a kazu con una seriedad.

-muy bien mis amores, les decía, que en media hora empezara el ultimo baile, el cual se apagaran las luces de esta gran esfera del baile, y cada quien por su brillo sabrá quién es su elegida o a quien se le quiere declarar o comprometer ya ven todo con su piedra alice- les vuelve a repetir narumi esta vez serio.

-aaaachhh- hacen todos y en eso vuelve a empezar la música.

-ehi sakura, bailas muy bien- le dice el chico alagándola.

-gracias-dice mikan sonriendo amable.

-sakura em..-se sonroja kita

-sucede algo?- pregunta mikan mientras bailaban a la tonada de la música.

-mikan quería decirte que tú me gustas mucho- le dice el joven viéndola directo a los ojos, mikan se sorprendió.

-ahí no-piensa sorprendida- luego agacha su rostro- no te has puesto a pensar que yo no soy para ti- le dijo mirándolo.

-eech?, no entiendo?- pregunta kita confundido.

-lo siento, es que.. yo ya..yo ya tengo a una persona especial- le dice mikan con una sonrisa amable.

-och, n-no lo sabía, perdona- le dijo disculpándose- por favor olvida que me declare- le dijo tartamudo y nervioso. mikan jamás lo avisto tan nervioso.

-sigamos como amigos si?-pregunto mikan que más bien era ya una decisión con una sonrisa.

-c-claro- dijo el chico para seguir bailando.

**Mientras con persona y natsume.**

-no esperabas llegar en este dia verdad?-pregunto persona viendo a natsume un poco nervioso, pero no le contesto.

-och mira ya llegamos- dijo sonriéndole.

Salieron del taxi persona le pago y se abrió el gran cerco de entrada.

-bueno, lo que hablamos a ya se queda entre nosotros natsume, -le dice serio- wou, mira la hora, aun alcanzas a ir al festejo- dijo volteándolo a ver misterioso.

-tss- hace natsume algo nervioso mientras se alejaba de el.

**en el festejo...**

Así mikan y kita dejaron de bailar y se alegaron, pobre kita u,u! Fue bateado por la hermosa mikan, pero a él le espera algo mejor ya verán!

-mis amores, que comience el juego de declaraciones, están listo a la cuenta de 10 se apagaran las luces y ustedes empezaran a brillar y buscaran a su persona especial- le dice narumi que más bien les gritaba con emoción.

-estan listo- grita norita por otro micrófono.

-sii-gritaban todos los estudiantes de la academia

-Unooo….Doos…..ACH- grita narumi parando- esperen que se me olvidaba lo más importante.- les dice sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-buuuuuuuuuuuch- hacían todos.

-em.. que hera?.ach si... todas las mujeres, señoritas jovencitas, vénganse de este lado y todos los hombres, señoritos, jovencitos del otro lado pegados a la pared de la esfera- les dijo narumi señalando en donde. Y así los hicieron todos los estudiantes.

-ahora si griten con migo mis amores-les dijo emocionado- UNoooo…..Dooos…..Cuadro..ech no seguía el cuadro o.O! me equivoque jeje, sorry, una vez más- les dijo narumi jugándoles una broma.

-YA DALEE-le gritan enojado.

-uhi, que humos- les dice narumi serio- ahora si ahí va, griten conmigo-les avisa

-Unooooooo…Doooooooos….Treeeeeees…..Cuatrooo…Ciiiincoooo…- gritaban todos eocionados.

-no se para que esto aquí- pensó mikan con su rostro triste parada en medio de todas las mujeres.

-Seeeeeeeeeeeeis…Sieteee…Oochooooo…Nuuuueveee….Diiiez- gritan y en eso se apagan las lcues…

-comience el juego- dijo narumi- aquí les dejo esta canción para que se ponga el ambiente mas romántico, y, cuando la encuentren bailen con su persona especial así con las luces apagadas por solo cinco minutos y cuando pasen los cinco minutos se encenderá la luz y harán la declaración o compromiso- dijo narumi para luego callar y disfrutar del momento.

Mikan solo caminaba de un lado a otro siendo golpeada sin querer por las demás chicas que estaban entusiasmadas y emocionadas por encontrar a su persona especial.

-a todos les brilla el cabello y los ojos a acepción de a mi- dijo con voz tristona abarcándose a sí misma, siendo sinceros a mikan lo único que le brillaba era la línea blanca que estaba entre su pupila. Y caminaba solitaria en aquella oscuridad, en la que era solo alumbrada por el cabello y ojos de los estudiantes alices.

-natsume- susurra mikan sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, el cual era porque lo extrañaba- como te extraño, cuando volverás?- pensó mikan ahora sus ojos le empezaron a brillar pues a su alrededor empezaba a escuchar cumplidos de una pareja como.

-eres tú,- voz tierna de una mujer.

-por fin te encontré- voz coqueta de un hombre y se sentía como se abrazaban con tanto no eran los unicos. mikan se sintio un bicho raro entre todos ellos.

-no- susurra mikan- mejor me salgo de aquí, antes de que prendan la luz, seria la vergüenza- pensó mientras caminaba buscando la salida hasta que alguien la detiene sujetando su mano con fuerza.

-quien?-pregunto mikan volteando lentamente su riada cambio de triste a sorprendida. Miro unos ojos realmente brillantes color carmesí con los cuales se inundo y ese cabello cual sus puntas le brillaban al miso color que sus ojos.

-natsume- susurra la creatura hermosa sorprendida ve como el chico le enredaba un brazo por su cintura y con lentitud la acercaba hacia él.

-natsume en verdad eres tú?-pregunto en voz asombrada y tierna mikan mientras aun que no se veía pero así era, de los ojos de mikan comenzaron a salir lagrimas de lo alegre que se sentía una vez más, sintiendo como el chico ahora la abrazaba con tantas fuerzas mikan se estremeció.

-te extrañe- se susurraron los dos al oido. Natsume Sumergiéndose en su aroma fragante y esquisito de chocolate del perfume de mikan, y mikan se invadia por completo en el aroma irresistible de natsume... Natsume luego se separo algo de ella y la beso con ternura, algo realmente hermoso. Y en eso.

-Quedan pocos segundos, los contare y al prenderse la luz se declararan-grita norita emocionad.a

-Siete….Seis….(mikan y natsume seguía labio a labio unidos con fuerza con mucho amor y ternura, pues hace tres o dos meses que nos e veian y al parecer se extrañaron muchísimo)…Cinco…Cuatro…..Tres…( natsume se separa de mikan sujetando una mano, ella queda confundida)…Doos… Unaaaa. Se encienden las luces- grita norita y en eso todo queda alumbrado. Mikan se asombro al ver a natsume arrodillado de una forma (manera) una rodilla tocando el piso y la otra normal.(espero y me explique)

-natsume-susurra mikan mientras miraba sorprendida como natsume sacaba una caja redonda la cual abrió soltando la mano de mikan y de ahí se ilumino una piedra.

-imposible- pensó mikan mientras y en eso sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-mikan, quiero comprometerme con tigo- le oyó decir serio y viéndola a los ojos, esa mirada la cual hacía temblar a mikan.

-no como una relación de noviazgo, si no comprometernos- dijo tragando un poco de saliva al parecer el también andaba nervioso.

-natsume- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir más lagrimas de la emoción unas lagrimas las cuales brillaban muy bonito y la hacían lucir más hermosa de lo que estaba esa noche sin poderlo creer.

-aceptas ser mi prometida?- le pregunto, **Mikan estaba impactada, parecia que su alma ya no estaba en ese hermoso y figurado con curbas mas que exelente en aquel cuerpo y deslubrante rostro angelical.o.o!...**

**aun que siendo sinceras aun son chicos. pero asi es el amor, talvez pongan fecha dentro de un año ,quien sabe, todo depende de lo que mikan responda ¬¬!**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…!<strong>

**Que responderá mikan? Ya se lo imaginan 7.7!**

**Nanananana, yo se me la respuesta u,u! Porque me la se? Me gustaría que la escritora fuera otra persona para emocionarme o Dios mío….**

**YO-Amo gakuen alice enserio, amo a natsume y a.(interrupción)**

**MIKAN-EHY NAYSUME ES MIO-(grita la castaña)**

**YO-Uhy, mikan lo decía de una manera amigable nada comprometedor-**

**MIKAN-te estaré vigilando 7.7!-**

**YO-o.O!, aguanta chiquilla, yo te estaré vigilando, 7.7! ¬¬cuidadito con lo que le responderás a natsume, piénsalo bien o.O! por que ya se lo que le responderás y sinceramente u,u!(golpeada)auuch... Que cruel ¬¬,..bueno, bueno, sinceramente,..bueno bueno?ya me paresco a suriza -.-!.sigo, ach y pues mikan dever pensar bien antes de actur lo que el te pide es ..aww... cuando pienso en eso, mis pelos de los brazos se enchinas! a y pues, te pidio eso, asi que cuidadito con lo que decides, ademas ya lo extrañabas no? ahora esta con tigo, eso es lindo..muy romantico... **

**-CALLAOS –(grito voz gruesa como de hombre)**

**YO-que fue eso? o.O!-(pregunto yo)**

**SURIZA-Jejeje, aca arriba! use este micrófono que cambia la voz delgada a una gruesa y de gran miedo-**

**YO-och tu india, como subiste hasta a ya arriba?-**

**SURIZA-no tengo idea indigena!...ahora quien es la chaparra eech?7.7-**

**YO-espera,musulmana! eres...(volteo buscando algo )…y MIKAN?-(grito sorpresivo)-(sus voces se parecen muchísimo la de mkan y suriza)**

**SURIZA-ach vamos a empezar con las ofensas :/...um...pues me dijo que se aburrió de escucharte que tiene cosas que pensar y se fue-(cambio el tema tan rapido D:)**

**YO-uhi, que linda, por eso la quiero tanto(sarcasmo)…um..em...Oye una pregunta, puedo?-**

**SURIZA-si claro-**

**YO-como está el clima a ya abajo?-**

**SURIZA-um…como te explico..Como te explico, bien gracias, y a ya abajo( sarcasmo)-**

**ALEXANDER-7-7! Lo disfruto más sin ti enana 7.7-.**

**YO-ooch, Alexander!o.O! De donde saliste?-**

**ALEXANDER-Andaba por aquí, y por fin le quite la guitarra a la ladrona-**

**YO-indios (susurro)**

**SURIZA-ehy devuelve mi..ahi..ahi..Ahiiii-(resvalo)**

**YO-O.O! suriza cuidado( grito )**

**ALEXANDER- och-**

**YO-suriza, vuela, vuela-(coh, que brurta soy las personas no vuelan al menos que le viera inventado unas alas.. pero ya qe es demaciado tarde ya la invente asi..loca y bruta distrida e incoente niña igual que mikan. u.O!)**

**SURIZA-tenias que ser!-(grito mientras caía de tan arriba)-**

**YO-alex atrápala, corre, acáchala, Vuela, ándale estírate..Haz algo por el amor de Dios la niña va golpear directo al piso (gritos estéricos)-**

**ALEXANDER-cállate, solo me pones más nervioso-**

**-uhi o.o!D:-**

**(Atrapada, cae en brazo de axel.)**

**ALEXANDER-no que no querías caer en mis brazos?-**

**Yo-oO!**

**(Sonrojo de suriza notorio)**

**YO-Each-(carrilla y mirada interesante en los dos ^.^!)**

**(silencio)**

**YO- o por Dios traigan un abanico o prendan el aire acondicionador, suriza esta hirviendo o.o!-**

**SURIZA-y-yo no quería caer en tus feos brazos, solo caí a la fuerza por mi tropiezo no tenia alternativa ni modo que morí, además, ni quien quisiera-**

**Yo-Toñoñoñon(le pego duro) o.O!**

**(Golpe al suelo)**

**SURIZA-Itaaai, porque me tiras?(grito)-**

**ALEXANDER-es aburrido, no se que hago aquí, además ya conseguí mi guitarra, me largo! ustedes son unas Torpes-**

**YO Y SURIZA- QUE! QUEEEEEEEE?(grito)**

**SURIZA Y YO- VUELBE AQUÍ GALLINITA TOSCA-(ignorancia total)**

**SURIZA-QUE VUELBAS DESGRACIADOOOO (grito y correteada)-**

**YO-tortolos que se le puede hacer, tarde que temprano se recordaran y será muy romántico n.n!**

**Me quiero disculpar con niki :c**

**Perdóname amiga, se que te falle en el capitulo anterior, pero eso fue así por lo que vendrá más adelante si no así no podrá suceder lo que tuve pensado, ellos no se pelean ni se separaran por eso no te preocupes. Cuando hay confianza es porque es amor verdadero en una pareja, pero enserio lo siento: c!**

**Espero y este capítulo les haiga gustado..**

**Gomen!(creo que asi se escribe lo siento o.o!) A todos aquellos que no les gustaron el capitulo 60 o el 59.. Pero espero y sigan leyendo mi historia :c**


	62. Capitulo 62,Por Amor!

**HOLA!**

**AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA MIS AMIGAS!c:**

ACLARACIONES**: NO ME PERTENECE NADA! Y SIGO DICIENDO, AMO ESTE ANIME QUIEN NO? O.O!**

**ACH SE ME OLVIDABA...**

Esta es la pagina pegenla en google y hagan ENTER ahí les saldrá ;) esta en busquenca como:

_**academy star´s of music Of Music! **__**Lost Memories!**_

_**que disfruten el capitulo hecho con amor!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #62-Por Amor!<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

_**-Siete….Seis….(mikan y natsume seguía labio a labio unidos con fuerza con mucho amor y ternura, pues hace tres o dos meses que nos e veian y al parecer se extrañaron muchísimo)…Cinco…Cuatro…..Tres…( natsume se separa de mikan sujetando una mano, ella queda confundida)…Doos… Unaaaa. Se encienden las luces- grita norita y en eso todo queda alumbrado. Mikan se asombro al ver a natsume arrodillado de una forma (manera) una rodilla tocando el piso y la otra normal.(espero y me explique)**_

_**-natsume-susurra mikan mientras miraba sorprendida como natsume sacaba una caja redonda la cual abrió soltando la mano de mikan y de ahí se ilumino una piedra.**_

_**-imposible- pensó mikan mientras y en eso sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.**_

_**-mikan, quiero comprometerme con tigo- le oyó decir serio y viéndola a los ojos, esa mirada la cual hacía temblar a mikan.**_

_**-no como una relación de noviazgo, si no comprometernos- dijo tragando un poco de saliva al parecer el también andaba nervioso.**_

_**-natsume- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir más lagrimas de la emoción unas lagrimas las cuales brillaban muy bonito y la hacían lucir más hermosa de lo que estaba esa noche sin poderlo creer.**_

_**-aceptas ser mi prometida?- le pregunto, **__Mikan estaba impactada, parecía que su alma ya no estaba en ese hermoso y figurado con curbas mas que excelente en aquel cuerpo y deslumbrante rostro angelical.o.o!...  
>además ni se diga de natsume, se veía algo nervioso pero bien decidido.<em>

El corazón de la hermosa doncella latía con mucha rapidez que le costaba respirar un poco, sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas, sus ojos le brillaban demasiado.

-me lo está pidiendo-pensó mikan sorprendida. Na ellos no les importaban los demás, pero los de su alrededor terminaron algunos la declaraciones y se vieron sorprendidos al ver a natsume hacer tal cosa que no creían que el hiciera por cómo era, les era imposible creer, así que estaban más que impactados.

-n-natsume, sabes l-o q-que eso s-significa?-le pregunto en susurros mikan tartamudeando por falta de aire, eso era por culpa de su corazón que le latía muy rápido.

Natsume sonrió a lo que ella digo, al parecer estaba segurísimo de lo que le pregunto y lo que quiere.

-lo sé, que serás mía, y yo tuyo, no es lo que quieres?- le pregunto sínico, sonriéndole al hermoso rostro sonrojado angelical el cual estaba muy enamorado y el de ella, siendo sinceros creo que natsume esta mas enamorado de mikan que mikan de él .

-n-no solo eso, -e-estás seguro q-que quieres estar con migo?-le pregunto siendo sincera en su alma, curiosa, e inocente mikan mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas por aquel horroroso momento que kato la corto.

-Mikan-susurro natsume levantándose para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para luego decirle..

-Mikan, Te Amo Demasiado, Te Amo Tal y Como Eres Mikan, Amo Todo De Ti, Este Perfecto Rostro que Acaricio con mi Mano, Lo Amo, Esos Hermosos Ojos chocolate Me Fascinan Tal y Como Son, Tal y Como Eres Física y Mentalmente Te Amo - le dijo rostro a rostros y en voz alta para que todos los de su alrededor escucharan.

Mikan se estremeció total mente en aquellos ojos perfectos color carmesí y aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios antojadles fue imposible que las lagrimas de mikan pararan en ese momento, ya hasta la nariz le quería llorar.

-Entonces, Quieres Ser Mi Prometida?- le pregunto Una Vez Mas Natsume muy decidido sosteniendo con sus dos manos aquel hermoso rostro angelical. Aun que natsume no sabía muy bien lo de la boda y eso, la quería a su lado toda la vida, es lo que decidió desde que estuvo la primera semana lejos de ella. **Aun que estos jóvenes sean chicos aun, pueden esperar un año en casarse, que es lo que lleva el compromiso!Que rápido pienso ene so verdad D:! ya pues..Sigamos!**

Mikan la estaba pensando mucho, hasta que en su rostro fue formándose una sonrisa hermosa y fascinante que a natsume le sorprendió, en la mano izquierda de mikan apareció una piedra color dorada un hermoso color, una piedra muy especial, y mikan levanto su mano para mostrarcela a natsume.

-Si- responde Mikan con tierna y perfecta voz, Natsume vuelve a sonreír y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas levantándola un poco.

-qué?-se preguntaban unos a otros lso estudiantes que se encontraban en aquella esfera sorprendidos.

Natsume beso con una gran ternura aquellos labios que ya le pertenecían y que nomas él era el dueño de ellos. Al separarse.

-Con esta piedra, Sakura Mikan, Eres ya Mi Prometida, Nadie tocara estos Labios Exquisitos, Nadie tocara Esta Hermosa Cintura,(en eso natsume susurra lo siguiente en el oído de mikan ) Solo Yo Puedo Saber de Tus bragas-le dijo con Voz coqueta al susurro de su oído y mikan siente unas inmensas mariposas.

-Con esta piedra, Hyuuga Natsume, Eres Ya Mi Prometido, Nadie Tocara estos labios gruesos y censual, Nadie um…..(Silencio, mikan piensa… en eso se acerca al oído de natsume y le susurra lo siguiente),Nadie se te insinuara menos tan comprometedor- le susurra- No mas yo- le susurra con voz censual coqueta. Creo que la piel de natsume se enchino por lo escuchado .o.o! no lo notaron?, porque yo si… Se separan un poco, y natsume le entrega su piedra alice carmesí y mikan a él su piedra alice dorada.

La vista de mikan volteo a ver a los demás, y todos tenían las miradas de impactes, y extrañez, sin poder creer lo que avía sucedido sobre todo por natsume, natsume la abrazaba una vez más y se desaparecen en medio de todos los estudiantes.

Hotaru también lo vio, pero ella en vez de estar confundida y con la mirada rara, sonrió junto con luca nogi, y pues hablando de eso! Luca nogi se le declaro, ahora hotaru tenia colgada en sui cuello una hermosa piedra color azul turquesa. Y luca en su cuello una piedra morada que brillaba muy hermoso. Los dos chicos enamorados se voltearon a ver, y en sus dos rostros apareció un sonrojo notorio y bello. La música comenzase y luca nogi la sujeto de la cintura para bailar ahora como pareja que son **(no se comprometieron aun… son solo novios).**

Fuera de la gran esfera y lejos de todos en el mismo lugar, por donde estaban las flores sembradas, aparecieron natsume y mikan para ver sus flores juntas.

Los dos seguían abrazados.

-natsume, estoy muy feliz- dijo mikan sonriendo y secándose las lagrimas con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Natsue se sorprendió al verla así, sonrió y la jalo atrayéndola a el con fuerza.

-Mi gatita- le dijo natsume al oído con ternura.

Luego se separan y voltea mikan hacia la hermosa flor blanca que le intercambio a natsume.

-en verdad sirvió- susurraba contemplando las dos flores ya crecidas y Dando frutos de otras flores de su color.

-tienes razón, primera vez que el profesor gay dice algo que se cumple- le dice sonriendo sínico y enredando un brazo en la cintura para acercarla de nuevo hacia el con un toque de lujuria.

-Natsume- susurra mikan mirándolo a los ojos perfecto color carmesí- cierto- recordó sorprendida-natsume, podrías tele-transportarme a mi habitación- le pidió con una sonrisa coqueta. Natsume así lo hiso y llegaron a su habitación en menos de dos segundos.

-e-espérame aquí- le dijo para luego entrar a su recamara y buscar lo que se acordó.

-esto es increíble-susurro mikan mientras miraba una vez más la piedra que natsume le regalo.

-donde es?-pensó mientras buscaba entre cajones, y cuando abrió el ultimo avía una bolsa de regalo la cual mikan abrió y saco algo que era. La pulsera (brazalete de hilo grueso) que le hiso. mikan aun seguía sonrojada por la gran emoción y las mariposas que en su estomago se movían sin parar. Mikan se dirigió a donde natsume la esperaba que hera en la sala.

-natsume- pronuncia su nombre perfectamente y luego alza su mirada y le sonríe.

-Feliz Navidad y Feliz Cumpleaños- le dijo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Natsume sorprendido sintió como lentamente unas manos tibias y suaves tocaban las suyas poniendo algo en su muñeca.

-perfecto- dijo mikan sonriendo y alejándose un poco.

Natsume volteo a ver su muñeca derecha y ve un hermoso brazalete color rojo con líneas negras entre hilos con unas cosas que parecían botón color negras que eran 6 y entre medio de ellas una pieza realmente hermosa, parecía diamante con forma de estrella color roja , muy brillante y hermoso que lo distinguía de toda pulsera que mikan hiso, y sobre todo porque esa la hiso especial. Natsume levanto su muñeca y empezó a contemplar tan detallado y hermosa pulsera (brazalete) de tela gruesa.

-n-no te gusto?-pregunto mikan un poco nerviosa con sus dos manos en un mechón de su cabello castaño. Natsume la volteo a ver y se le acerco rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos con fuerza acercándola a él y acariciando ese bello rostro que se cada segundo se enrojecía mas.

-Me fascina- le contesto uniendo su frente con la de ella.

-me alegro tanto- dijo mikan cerrando sus ojitos hermosos inocentemente. Y natsume aprovecho para besarla ahora no fue un beso tierno, si no apasionado de parte de él. Mikan enredo sus brazos al cuello de natsume, y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo con fuerza. Mientas la otra mano seguía acariciando el rostro angelical de mikan.

Sus labios se mostraban que todo este tiempo lejos uno de otros moría por ser juntados una vez más y nunca ser separados. Natsume comenzó a saborear con lujuria aquellos labios con sabor a cacao, los cuales pedían ser devorados por su dueño.

Era un hermoso momento para los dos, esa noche juntos en aquella habitación, abrazados con todas sus fuerzas, besándose con tal pasión, el corazoncito de mikan latía con mucha rapidez, recordando el momento en que él le hiso la pregunta. Sus hermosas mejillas ardían, Ahora los dos eran unidos y comprometidos por sus piedras alices y enfrente de todos los estudiantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**Les gusto, por que a mi me facinooooo!**

**c: !**

**Yo- Oye Mikan, por que me dejaste ayer hablando sola?**

**Mikan- me aburri,me dio sueño y ademas queria pensar muchisimas cosas, no fue mi culpa que me aburrieras tanto.**

**Yo- 7.7! calmada,traigo el latigo de gatuela eech.**

**Mikan- ech!o.O! el latigo?**

**Yo- ach si es cierto n.n! es el latigo que natsume planea usar para seducirte o.O! si no ?**

**Mikan- se suponia que no devias decir esa parte. ademas si, me seducio mientras me bañaba es un pervertido ! me amenazo que si no me metia bañar con el me daria con el latigo.**

**Yo-y que sucedio?¬¬**

**Mikan- no le crei, pero..su mirada(L)**

**Yo- Mikan?o.O!**

**...**

**Yo-Mikan... estas bien?**

**(silencio absoluto)**

**YO-Mikan?,. p-por que estas volando? D.D!..**

**...**

**YO-MIKAN! BAJA DE LAS NUVEES!(Grito de preocupacion)**

**Suriza- Shin! pobre chica, como va a bajar ?**

**Yo-och suriza, justo con tigo queria hablar.**

**Suriza- de que?( mirada curiosa)**

**YO-ayer que hacian ustedes dos juntos, solos?..y si hablo de Alexander y tu.¬¬**

**-Ejem.. OOOch! Mira la Hora es Tardisimo y Alexia me espera para practicar la cancion. n.n! bay..bay**

**YO-Heey esperate. one vas?( agarre de mano)**

**suriza-y-Ya sabes comoe s alexia, si llego tarde me va a pegar!**

**YO- ajam!. esperate, ehi, ehi!**

**suriza-Bay..bay!(push desaparece)**

**Yo-!(gritoo), por que?T.T! **

**GARCIAS POR LEER !**

**espero y les haiga gustado dejen review!**

**sus hermosos reviews de cualquier tipo, me ponen a IMAGINAR MUCHISIIMO! :D**


	63. Capitulo 63,Nuestros PDV

**HOLA!**

**COMO ESTAN?**

**YO ANDO GOOD GOOD, VERY GOOD :D!**

**AQUI ELS DEJO OTRO CAP MAS!**

**ACLARACIONES:- NO ME PERTENECE NADAP.**

**NOTA: ayer estuve pensando mucho enserio, me dormí hasta las 3 am y me desperté a las 7!**

**Me imagino que han de estar diciendo que rayos tan jóvenes se comprometen. Bueno, como es en las tierras de alices, a ese lugar apenas le llego esa información, ya saben cómo soy bien O.o rara! Mi imaginación es Rara! Ach y bueno, los de la academia dejan que se comprometan a cualquier edad, pero que se casen cuando sean mayores de 18 años! Así que no preocupéis! O.O! Otra cosa a natsume le vino esta idea, desde que estuvo su primera semana hasta aquella ciudad sin mikan a su lado! Se dio cuenta el chico que la ama demasiado que no resistía estar sin ella dos días! No se preocupen están comprometidos pero todavía no se van a casar, además era porque natsume es celoso y no quiere que nadie más de hombres se le acercara y la abrazara o besara o.O! aun que natsume no sabe sobre aquel chico de organización mala que tiene el poder de feromonas humanas igual que narumi, y que la beso en el cachete para que se durmiera un rato en el submarino chico cuando la secuestraron y la llevaron con Reo y con el científico que también estaba secuestrado…**

QUE LO DISFRUTEN QUE ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A TODAS CON MUCHO AMOR!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #63-Nuestros Pdv<strong>

* * *

><p>En del capítulo anterior.<p>

**-n-no te gusto?-pregunto mikan un poco nerviosa con sus dos manos en un mechón de su cabello castaño. Natsume la volteo a ver y se le acerco rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos con fuerza acercándola a él y acariciando ese bello rostro que se cada segundo se enrojecía mas.**

**-Me fascina- le contesto uniendo su frente con la de ella.**

**-me alegro tanto- dijo mikan cerrando sus ojitos hermosos inocentemente. Y natsume aprovecho para besarla ahora no fue un beso tierno, si no apasionado de parte de él. Mikan enredo sus brazos al cuello de natsume, y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo con fuerza. Mientas la otra mano seguía acariciando el rostro angelical de mikan.**

**Sus labios se mostraban que todo este tiempo lejos uno de otros moría por ser juntados una vez más y nunca ser separados. Natsume comenzó a saborear con lujuria aquellos labios con sabor a cacao, los cuales pedían ser devorados por su dueño.**

**Era un hermoso momento para los dos, esa noche juntos en aquella habitación, abrazados con todas sus fuerzas, besándose con tal pasión, el corazoncito de mikan latía con mucha rapidez, recordando el momento en que él le hiso la pregunta. Sus hermosas mejillas ardían, Ahora los dos eran unidos y comprometidos por sus piedras alices y enfrente de todos los estudiantes.**

Esa noche natsume se quedo en la habitación de mikan, durmieron juntos, abrazado uno del otro.

**Ahora iremos a echar un pequeño Vistazo y Oído a una de las organizaciones malas.**

-esa chica, debe ser muy valiosa al parecer- dijo Reo mientras iba sentado en una limosina dirigiéndose a no sé dónde.

-tengo que hacer algo, ahora que e visto sus rostros, saber sus nombres, pero de cualquier modo, debo tener a esa chica en la palma de mi mano, sería un arma perfecta.- susurro apretando con fuerzas su mano derecha mientras sonreía malicioso.

**En otra de las organizaciones.**

-bastardo, ya han sido tres meses y no has podido con un simple trabajo- le gritaba el jefe golpeando a el de del tatuaje.

-jefe, debe de saber que esa chica no la e encontrado sola, cuando la encuentro y hablo con ella, no duro ni dos minutos a solas con ella, llega alguien grita su nombre y ella va, es imposible, por favor deme mas tiepo- le decía el señor mientras sangraba de una herida que su jefe le hiso.

-Como se llama?-pregunto el jefe serio.

-Mikan, señor- le responde con algo de miedo y voz temblorosa.

El jefe sonríe malicioso.(mugrosos)

-te daré un mes nada mas eso, si me fallas, tu castigo…la muerte con mi poder, oíste?-le grita furioso el jefe agarrándolo de la camisa con su mirada amenazadora y penetrante de gran miedo.

-así será jefe, un mes y esa chica morirá- dijo el de la cicatriz sonriendo malicioso.

-ajajajajaja- se empezó a carcajear malicioso el jefe junto con su sirviente.

**PDV DE MIKAN:**

Todos estos dos meses e estado algo triste, sin querer lo hacía notar, pero como soy bipolar No valía la pena estar triste, aun que en verdad lo extrañaba, extrañaba demasiado a natsume, sabía que vendría, de que me preocuparía, la verdad tenía miedo que los atacaran a ya, también tenía miedo de que luna le podría a ver hecho algo, o no sé, estuviera muy junto con él.

Pensé que en el ultimo baile para la declaraciones y compromiso, iba a estar sola,

Sinceramente el 14 de febrero me dan muy malos recuerdos de mi pasado, se que ya no vale la pena recordar, pero sinceramente pensé que pasaría el 14 de febrero sola, cuando apagaron las luces sentí muy feo, me sentí un bicho raro, me sentí sola, triste, alguien que no valía la pena, así me sentí una basura a la que hay que tirar, me sentí y sigo sintiéndome como un estorbo.

Tengo miedo de causar un grave problema por lo que soy. Es lo que pienso y sigo pensando.-

Cuando sentí que alguien me sujeto la mano, me dio un gran escalofríos, voltee y no me imagine que sería el, me emocione demasiado, e alegre, sonreí, sentí varias mariposas volar en mi estomago y me dieron ganas de llorar, en verdad que lo extrañe, sentí sus brazos fuertes abrazarme con tantas ganas, lo abrace como no pensé abrazar a nadie mas asi, el me hiso creer una vez más en el amor.

Quien lo hubiera pensado, pero fue algo fantástico y sorpresivo, sentí sus labios sumergirme en diferentes sabores apasionados, su aroma me intoxicaba, quería siempre tener su aroma cerca a mí.

Me sentí, como un bebe que lloraba demasiado pensando que no es nada en el mundo, que no hay nadie como ese bebe, que moriría muy pronto por lo que es, a pesar de todo mis abuelos mi madre, aun que nunca conocí a mi padre, pero han estado protegiéndome y amándome en todo tiempo apoyándome, cuando me aleje de ellos, me sentí tan preocupada, tan invalida, norita y narumi me estuvieron apoyando esas semanas de cuando llegue, y de ahí yuu-san, es un muy buen chico, después hotaru, la amo, es bien…bien, mala pero buena a la vez, aun que sus bakasos duelan demasiado, la quiero tal y como es, después mi primo kazu-kun, o sempai ya que siempre me regaña de que así no se hacen las cosas, es mi primo, y lo quiero demasiado, también a sumiré-chan- koko-san, ruka-pyo, shellan, anna, terran-san, niko, kita-san, tsubasa-san,y muchos más, son geniales.

Esto que paso hoy, fue realmente sorprendente, algo realmente inesperado, fantástico, Encantador, Emocionante y de miles de sentimientos.

Jamás pensé que esto sucedería, nunca estuvieron en mis pensamientos, aun que realmente, natsume estuvo apoyándome aun que no fuéramos ni amigos, escucho mis llantos, las desquitadas que le hice en su árbol, y en nuestro lugar secreto, hace un buen que no vamos, su hermana es tan agradable, le agarre un gran cariño, natsume, a el en verdad lo amo.

No puedo creer que me lo haiga propuesto, aun que somos muy jóvenes, pero un compromiso, creo que es para decir que yo con ella ya quiero estar para que nadie intente hacer otra cosa, que nomas una amistad. Jamás pensé que alguien quisiera comprometerse con migo por lo que soy, me emociono tanto llore como no tienen idea cuando él se hinco e intercambiamos piedras para cerras aquella promesa de compromiso.

Ahora me encuentro en sus preciosos, gruesos y fuertes brazos una vez más.

Me siento como, una princesa, jamás creí que sucedería una cosa así, jamás, aun que tengo miedo de que nos vallan a decir de cosas, y no sé si a natsume le importe su popularidad, que pasaría si le empiezan a decir de cosas por estar con migo?.

Siento tan sincera, tan realista, JAMAS EN MI VIDA E ESTADO TAN FELIZ, a su lado me siento…..alguien!...muy…

IMPORTANTE!.

**FIN DE PDV.**

**PDV DE NATSUME**

Jamás pensé extrañar tanto a una persona como extrañe a mikan en aquel lugar.

Deseaba abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, acariciarla! Deseaba su aroma en mí. Y solo en mí. Tenerla pegada a mí, escuchar como su corazón late tan profundamente su sonido llega a mi oído, escuchar esos preciosos sonidos de su respiración que acarician mi cuello. Su suave cabello.

La deseaba demasiado, no quería que nadie más se le acercara, que fuera mía, y de nadie más, en aquel lugar, solo pensaba en ella, soñaba con ella, en verdad LA AMO DEMACIADO,

Sus preciosos Par de ojos que me matan cuando pone su mirada curiosa y aquel brillo sorprendente que resalta su color sobrenatural y su belleza estupenda, que me pide nunca soltarla de mis brazos, me pide comer sus deliciosos labios.

No sé qué haría si la perdiera, la tengo que cuidar más. Proteger a mi preciado tesoro.

A la razón de mi ser, al aire que necesito respirar, a la droga en la que me eh vuelto adicto a sus besos, sus deliciosos besos, la persona más especial en mi vida, a la que cambia mi forma de mirar al verla.

Nunca pensé amar así a alguien.

A la inocente mikan , mi amada mikan, a mi muñequita preciosa!

A LA QUE DARIA MI VIDA POR TENERLA SIEMPRE ASALVO Y CON MIGO!

**FIN DE PDV**

-natsume- susurraba mikan entre abriendo sus ojos.

- que hace tu pierna ahí?- pregunta natsume sonriendo y levantando una ceja coqueto.

-mi pierna donde?- pregunta la inocente mikan mientras volteaba a sus piernas, ve que una esta cruzando con las piernas de natsume, mikan se sonroja de pies a cabeza.

-n-n-no f-fui yo- dijo tapándose la boca sorprendida y sonrojada con un lindo tartamudeo.

Natsume sonriendo le destapa la boca quitándole sus preciosas manos para besarla una vez más con pasión,

Mikan cierra sus preciosos ojos, para besarlo al ritmo en que el la besaba, intentando envolver sus brazos al cuello pero no pudo porque las manos de natsume sostenían sus muñecas.

-nat-intentaba decir mikan, pero le Hera imposible estaba siendo besada con tanta pasión por su amado. Mikan comenzó a sentir muchísimas mariposas en su estomago, que la hacían moverse un poco desesperada también por la falta de aire que comenzó a ser necesidad en ese beso apasionante que natsume le daba sin soltarla de las muñecas.

Natsume separo sus labios mordiendo el labio inferior con pasión, mikan al sentirlo abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-natsume- susurro tocándose con una mano que ya no se hallaba sujetada por la de él y se toco el labio mordido, estaba ultra sonrojada más que un tomate o.o!

Luego miro como natsume mordió uno de sus labios, como si tuviera mas deseo de mordérselos a ella.

-TE AMO- le susurro natsume al oído para después volverla a besar con dulzura calando un poco sus rebeldes besos que la deseaban.

Se pudo ver que de los ojitos bellos de mikan cerrados comenzaron a salir dos lágrimas de la felicidad que sentía.

Es algo realmente hermoso no creen?, así pasaron la noche y madrugada de aquel delicioso y sorprendente día y momento, a natsume le costaba controlarse un poco, controlar aquellas ganas de comer los hermosos y delgados labios de mikan.

Así hasta llegar el día siguiente que se convirtió rápido en lunes.

-despierta dormilona-le susurro natsume con una dulzura al oído de mikan.

-umm-hace mikan mientras abría sus ojos y sonreía a la hermosa mirada de natsume.

-Buenos días- le dice mikan posando en la mejilla de natsume un beso tierno.

Natsume lo quería en el labio así que tuvo que robarle uno cuando los labios de mikan se separaron de su mejilla, aprovecho para versarla una vez más. Levantándola del colchón parecía muñequita de trapo.

Al separarse mikan volteo a ver al reloj sonrojada y sorprendida.

-och, es tarde, y tengo que meterme a bañar- dijo asustada levantándose para que se arreglaran los dos.

-um…-hace natsume sonriendo viendo como mikan se dirigía al baño. Estará pensando en hacer algo?, se dirigió al baño con pasos lentos, y al abrir la puerta mikan que aun no se quitaba la bata pero avía prendido ya la llave de la regadera y volteo a verlo.

-sucede algo?-le pregunto curiosa.

-quiero bañarme con tigo- le dijo con una mirada penetrante.

Mikan sorprendida se sonrojo.

-que!, p-p-pero en tu habitación ahí un baño- dijo tartamuda y nerviosa.

-lo sé, pero yo quiero en este baño- dijo volteando a ver completamente la ducha y la tina y después su mirada se dirigió a la de mikan.

-p-pero-susurro mikan sin saber que hacer su corazón latía muy rápido

Natsume cerró la puerta y se quito la camisa que traía puesta.

-n-n-natsume, no- dijo mikan cerrando sus ojos y volteando a otra parte.

-natsume vete a tu baño, no puedo bañarme con tigo- dijo en voz alta.

-bueno- fue lo único que natsume dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño.

-bueno, es todo?- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver, natsume tenía una sonrisa en su rostro .

-nomas no tardes.- le pidió natsume para luego cerrar la puerta.

Mikan con una sonrisa se desvistió y se metió a bañar, al salir de bañarse se puso el nuevo uniforme de preparatoria, y se seco el cabello para peinárselo en media cola. Luego salió del baño y se puso perfume este era otro sabor, sabor a algodón de azúcar. Y se tomo un jugo pues ya no alcanzaba a desayunar, agarro su mochila coloco en su cuello aquella hermosa piedra de alice que natsume le dio sellando aquella promesa y compromiso. Y salió de su habitación, en la puerta de enfrente recargado estaba natsume que abre sus ojos mirando de pies a cabeza a mikan, mikan hiso lo mismo.

-te queda bien- comento mikan sonriendo.

Natsume sonrió y se acerco a ella sujetando su mano con fuerzas, juntos se dirigieron hacia sus clases de preparatoria. Agarrados de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Continaura….<strong>

**LES GUSTO?**

**POR QUE A MI SIIIP!**

**YO- Ando bien Happy, aun que paresco emo con este nuevo color de cabello que traigo y no me paresco en nada, ademas por esa razon recivi unos buenos PUSH!o.O!**

**SURIZA- Perdoname encerio perdoname :s**

**YO- Jamas te perdonare por lo que me hisiste. me dejaste miles de moretes7.7**

**SURIZA- Para que entars asi, casi me das un infarto y no te reconoci encerio sorry.**

**YO- Jamas, lo que has hecho no tiene perdon. (bien indignada)**

**SURIZA- ! qe cruel, y todavia que tuve que dormir fuera de la casa, aun que alguien me dejo una vobija..no fuiste tu?o.o!**

**YO- pues aun asi no te perdono, y no yo no fui.**

**SURIZA- quien abra sido?...andale perdoname, perdoname, no fue mi intencion aventarte el control remoto y aquella cosa que no supe que era..**

**YO- el control reto se rompio por tu culpa me regañaron y aquella cosa que no sabes que es, fue mi mochila 7.7**

**SURIZA- eso era una mochila? pues que traias ahi piedras o que?o.o**

**YO- fijate que ..um...si(susurr) **

**SURIZA- estas bien loca o.o!**

**YO- esque como ya no la ocupo decidi llenarla con peidras a ver a que menzo se le ocurria cargarla...oups O.o!**

**SURIZA- ¬¬ ahora yo no te perdono por como me dijiste.**

**YO- O.O! no qise decirtelo ati. dije menzo no menza o.o!**

**SURIZA- y despues de todo me dices hombre. bay con tigo. malvada creadora.**

**YO-OCH! largate pues.**

**SURIZA-amargada.**

**YO-llorona.**

**SURIZA- India.**

**YO-indigena**

**Suriza- Musulmana.**

**YO-masapana!...**

**YO Y SURIZA- O.o!(que es eso?)**

**SURIZA- Loca.**

**YO- egoista.**

**SURIZA- malvada.**

**YO- enana.**

**Alexander- ehi yo le digo asi.7.7**

**YO-o.O!uhi sorry.**

**dejen review amigos miooos! :D**

**un grans aludo y un besote**

**sus reviews me animan deaciado y hacen que mi mente trabaje e imagine al **

**%1000000000000000000000 **


	64. Capitulo 64, Quemando Recuerdos!

Hola!

se que es tarde, tuve incovenientes y no pude subir el capitulo a tiepo!

pero aqui sano y salvo les vengo a subir!

cada dia, aqui ya casi son las 12 am, faltan como 15 mn ,asi que aun no es otro dia!

aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada u,u! PERO SIGO DICIENDO ESTE ANIME ME ENCANTA.

quiero pregutnarles: en que capitulo de Ga vieron mi link!

me eocione deaciado encerio cuando me dijeron eso me que de con la boca super abierta :O

luego di saltos se emocion, y comence a bsucar en manga y videos pero no u,u! no se en cual es no lo encontre.

y quisiera saber que por favor me dijeran en que cap miraron mi link!(creo que se escribe link!O.o!

que disfruten el capitulo..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #64-Quemando Recuerdos.<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

**Natsume cerró la puerta y se quito la camisa que traía puesta.**

**-n-n-natsume, no- dijo mikan cerrando sus ojos y volteando a otra parte.**

**-natsume vete a tu baño, no puedo bañarme con tigo- dijo en voz alta.**

**-bueno- fue lo único que natsume dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño.**

**-bueno, es todo?- dijo mikan volteándolo a ver, natsume tenía una sonrisa en su rostro .**

**-nomas no tardes.- le pidió natsume para luego cerrar la puerta.**

**Mikan con una sonrisa se desvistió y se metió a bañar, al salir de bañarse se puso el nuevo uniforme de preparatoria, y se seco el cabello para peinárselo en media cola. Luego salió del baño y se puso perfume este era otro sabor, sabor a algodón de azúcar. Y se tomo un jugo pues ya no alcanzaba a desayunar, agarro su mochila coloco en su cuello aquella hermosa piedra de alice que natsume le dio sellando aquella promesa y compromiso. Y salió de su habitación, en la puerta de enfrente recargado estaba natsume que abre sus ojos mirando de pies a cabeza a mikan, mikan hiso lo mismo.**

**-te queda bien- comento mikan sonriendo.**

**Natsume sonrió y se acerco a ella sujetando su mano con fuerzas, juntos se dirigieron hacia sus clases de preparatoria. Agarrados de la mano.**

-crees que digan algo?-pregunto mikan con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-que no te importe lo que digan- dijo natsume serio.

Al llegar al salón natsume abrió la puerta y paso con mikan agarrados de la mano. Todos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos.

-porque están agarrados de la mano?- pensó sumiré sorprendida sentada viendo como sujetaba a mikan de la mano y después sonrió.- imposible-pensó sonriendo interesada.

-Buenos días-dijo mikan saludan do a todos.

-mikan-chan-dijo yuu tobita de lejos saludándola con una sonrisa sorpresiva.

Hotaru sonrió viéndose interesada en aquellos dos. Y luca nogi estaba sorprendido.

Luego comenzó las clases, todo iba muy bien esas dos horas hacían nuevos ejercicios de su profesor de matemáticas, así hasta terminar las clases.

-mira mikan la pulsera que me regalaste brilla- le comenta alegre anna.

-enserio? Qué hermoso, no lo sabía-dijo mikan sorprendida.

-con que lo hisiste, al parecer la tela brilla cuando la mojas- comenzaron a comentar shellan y sumiré.

-enserio jamás perderé esta pulsera- dijo anna.

-qué bueno que les haiga gustado- les dijo mikan toda alegre.

-no, y es que no sabía que brillaba siempre me la quitaba para que no se llegara a mojar cuando me lavaba la cara, dientes, manos o cuando me bañaba y sin querer cayo un poco de agua de mi bebida y comenzó a brillar- dijo anna contemplando el brillo de la pulsera (brazalete) que mikan le regalo en navidad.

Mikan sonríe a lo dicho, en verdad estaba alegre que le gustaran las pulseras (brazaletes) que ella les hiso con amor.

-yo también mojare la mía a ver si brilla-dijo shellan agarrando el bote de agua de anna.

-me pregunto si la pulsera que le regale a natsume le brillaría también si se moja- pensó mikan mirando la mano izquierda de natsume hasta que.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrññ(sonido de estomago9

-Uhi!-hace mikan tocándose el estomago.

-vamos a comer- le dijo natsume levantándose.

-s-si-responde mikan que también se estaba levantando.

Luca y hotaru también les acompañaron.

-me siento bien, ahora que estoy mas cercas de el- pensó mikan cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa mientras caminaban directo a la cafetería.

-sakura se te callo esto- le dice luca levantando su mano ahcia ella.

-ach, eso es mío?-pregunto mikan confundida – eso es- dijo en voz mientras tomaba lo que se le cayó de su mano de luca-¡! Como es que!-pensó sorprendida al ver que era la cadena que kato le avía regalado hace tiempo.

-qué es?-le pregunta natsume.

-es, algo que nunca valió la pena, algo del pasado- dijo en susurro mikan mientras se aproximo a un bote de basura.- ya no es nada-susurro lazando la cadena de oro. Después su mirada se fue más al frente y miro a un niño que hace mucho conoció hablando por celular de una manera muy extraña, mikan confundida se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con natsume y los otro dos.

Al terminar el día mikan y natsume iban directo a su habitación.

-bueno hemos llegado hasta mañana- le dice mikan despidiéndose. Natsume le sujeta el brazo.

-que te sucede?-le pregunta natsume serio corralandola en la puerta de su habitación.

-n-natsume, que me sucede?, nada, estoy bien- le responde mikan sonriéndole un poco falso.

- desde que tiraste la cadena estas extraña, no creo que tirar una cadena de oro sea buena idea, al menos que venga de tu pasado- le dice natsume acercándose mas a ella.

-n-natsume, n-no me mires así, me pongo nerviosa- le dice mikan sonrojada y tartamuda por la mirada de natsume.

-de quien era aquella cadena?-le pregunto serio.

-um-hace mikan volteando hacia al piso.- em…um…el..Este…tú sabes quién-le dijo en susurros que natsume alcanzo a escuchar.

Natsume le levanta el rostro y la besa agarrando con fuerzas su cinturita atrayéndola a él.

Mikan enredo sus brazos al cuello de natsume y una mano jugando entre su sedoso cabello negro.

Ese beso era muy tierno, no nomas era uno si no varios. Al separarse natsume abrió la perilla de la puerta de mikan.

Y los dos se metieron!.

Serrando con llave aquella puerta de un hermoso momento.

Dentro de la habitación natsume agarro de nuevo a mikan de la cintura para volverla a besar, el beso ya no fue tierno, cabio a apasionante, una vez más se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-mikan- le susurra en el hermoso oído.

-si?-pregunta mikan separándose un poco de él.

-ahí algo mas aquí que el desgraciado te haiga regalado?-le pregunto algo serio.

Mikan bajo su mirada y luego la volvió a levantar.

-si- le dio seria- desde que llegue las guarde en el armario hasta arriba y muy dentro, ya no me acordaba de ellos, la cadena, no sé de donde salió, pero la reconocí por que venía la letra M,K, nuestras iniciales- le conto mikan con voz baja y seria.

.-

.-silencio))

.-

-luego de tirarlas, o quemarlas, nos acostaremos a dormir- le dijo natsume con voz atractiva y una mirada penetrante que hiso que mikan se sonrojara y se pusiera algo nerviosa.

-p-primero ahí que p-ponernos las batas- dijo mikan algo tartamuda..

Así al terminar de ponerse la bata que era un tipo vestido que le llegaba hasta la radilla color amarillo muy lindo, y se le miraba estupendo a la chica, después mikan agarro unas escaleras

-crees que resista peso?-pregunto natsume cruzado de brazos.

-si, me eh subido antes y créeme me costó bajar y subir, y de hecho hasta se puede dormir aquí arriba y dentro- le dijo mikan sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras que nomas eran de 3 escalones. Al subir con fuerzas se recarga buscando con su mano la caja en donde guardaba cosas del pasado de el.

-Encontradas dijo mientars sacaba una caja medio grande para luego bajar los 3 escalones.

Al bajarlos se hinco al suelo no vio la seriedad de natsume, en eso abrió la caja y en ella avía fotos tomadas por los dos, cartas, un llavero, un C´D con músicas dedicadas para ella, la camisa que nunca le entrego, y la que se puso el día en que se conocieron como compañeros de misión ella y natsume, y otras cosas. Natsume se hinco y lo que más le llamo la atención fue la camisa la agarro y volteo a ver a mikan.

-sucede algo?-pregunta mikan curiosa.

-esta te la llevaste aquel día en el que peleamos como compañeros de misión- le dijo natsume seiro.

-ach, si, lo que pasa es que persona me avía dicho que me llevara una blusa suelta y no pegada, no tenía ni una, y esa era la única- responde mikan seria mirando el suelo y sacando las demás cosas, en eso huele a quemado.

-hueles eso algo se Quem- dice mikan volteando a todos lados y luego a natsume sin terminar la palabra queda sorprendida pues él era el que estaba evaporizando la camisa con sus manos.

-n-n-natsume eso puede ocasionar un accidente- dice mikan preocupada levantándose rápido y sacando del closet un extinguidor el cual después de voltear directo a natsume ya no encuentra nada de incendio puras cenizas caer en suelo.

-ooch, no hagas eso, podría pasar algo grave- le dijo mikan algo sonrojada mientras guardaba el extinguidor para irse a hincar.

-estas son cartas- dice natsume agarrando unas 5 que estaban ahí.

-si, pero no son importantes- dice seria mientras agarraba una por una para romperlas en miles de pedazos

-y este C´D?-pregunta natsume serio.

-a, ahí e gravo canciones las cuales me dedico, me gustan esas canciones, pero si vienen en ese C´D en el que están escritas con plumón permanente esas palabras no me interesan- dijo mikan con sus ojos cerrados y seria sin importarle mas esas memorias pasadas.

-entonces-dijo natsume sonriendo malicioso, otra vez el olor a humo volvió.

-que rayos!- dice mikan abriendo sus ojos sorprendida y leugo se levanta y saca una vez mas el extinguidor, sin pènsarlo empieza extinguir el fuego de las manos de natsume, que digo manos de natsume, el chico quedo totalmente empapado por el extinguidor.

-p-p-p-p-p-perdóname- se disculpo mikan soltando el extinguidor para agarrar una toalla que estaba a su lado e hincarse frente a natsume y quitarlo todo lo helado la mirada de natsume era penetrante.

-eso te lo buscaste, no estés incendiando cosas sin pesar, podrían ocurrir accidentes- le dice mikan preocupada.

En eso natsume sostiene con su brazo la muñeca de mikan la que le estaba quitando lo helado del extinguidor para besarla.

-na-intento decir mikan pero fue callada por los labios helados de natsume- están helados- pensó mikan cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos y en sus mejillas aparecía un sonrojo vibrante.

**Así pues paso una semana. Natsume y mikan se encontraban en una misión veamos que hacen esta linda pareja!**

Mikan miraba que natsume le hacía unas señas que no entendía.

-que significan?-susurro mikan confundida y recargando sus manos en su cadera, mikan se encontraba en la esquina de arriba de un techo y natsume en otro techo es quineado en una pared, todo era oscuro pero se miraban como luces color azul pasaban cerca de ellos y por arriba de ellos aviones con hombres armados, los chicos se estaban escondiendo para que no notaran que están ahí.

Natsume choco su mano con su frente y luego se tele-transporto hacia mikan.

-que, por que te tele transportas?-pregunto mikan hasta que sintió unos brazos en su cintura.

-espera natsume, pero yo soy lenta, no podre- le dice y en eso se tele transportan hacia donde natsume hacia el otro techo.

-natsume, ahora qué?-le pregunto en susurros mikan.

-cuando ese avión que viene pase hacia allá, correremos lo más rápido hacia aquella puerta en la que entraremos- le dijo serio.

-entendido- dijo mikan – persona nos dijo que no usáramos nuestros poderes hasta que estemos bajo un techo y natsume los uso a ver si no nos encuentran- pensó mikan preocupada.

-ya!- le dice natsume en voz alta mientras corría y mikan tras él.

-ahí viene otra luz- pensó miekan corriendo más rápido. Pero llegaron y natsume con velocidad abre la puerta y entra y tras de el mikan que la cierra rápido.

-Listo- dice, luego voltea y ve que a natsume le brilla el cabello- y el gorro?- le pregunto seria

Ve como el cabello de natsume poco a poco deja de brillar.

-qué raro- pensó confundida

-es un espray Baka- le susurro serio.

-otra vez con tu Baka, yo no soy Baka- dijo mikan seria a lo escuchado cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño molesta y cerrando sus ojos cuando en eso sus labios fueron tomados presos por los de él y semejantes brazos que la acorralaron con fuerzas a lado de aquella puerta por la que entraron para hacer su misión.

Entonces ahora qué?-pregunto mikan toda sonrojada aun que casi no se notaba por lo oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**les gusto?**

**espero que si :s**

**bueno, bueno ,ahorita no tenog ni un escrito de mis historias u,u! pero dejen le spido que se despidan de usttedes!o.O!**

**-aver mis niños, despidance de las hermosas lectoras y buenos lectores qe hoy se leen este cap!n.n!**

**SURIZA- Guud BaY gIR An Bois! n.n **

**YO-ahi Dios, perdonen a suriza, se cree de otra lengua y ni lo es. u,U!**

**SURIZA- que quisiste decir?¬¬**

**YO-Siguiente!**

**ALEXANDER- Bye!**

**YO- Oye que serio 7.7!**

**ALEXANDER- tu dijiste despedirce, no dijiste como tonta!7.7**

**YO-siguiente.**

**Mikan- Adios a todo publico hermoso! gracias por animar a la chica que ama mucho este aniem, que encerio es una adicta cada dia ve el 142,143 y el 144...super mega adicta encerio o.O!**

**YO-eecht! eso es secretoo tonta(susurro de verguenza)**

**Mikan-Oups n.n!**

**YO-siguiente! 7.7**

**Natsume- ummmm**

**YO-o.O! oye espera..(parandolo del hombro), qe fue eso?o.O!**

**(mirada matona de natsume) O.o!**

**YO- T.T! Siguiente...**

**Alexia- Adiosiitooo! n.n!**

**Yo- exelent! :D.. siguiente.**

**Hotaru- Bye Bakas!(L)**

**YO- um... qe bonito se despiden encerio V.v!**

**Ruka- A-adios, Q-qe tengan U-un bonito Dia O Noche.**

**YO-auuuu! qe lindo eres ruka-pyo. n.n**

**ADIOOS A TODOO MUCHO, AMO A MIS LECTORAS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ ENCERIO :D**

**gracia spor todo y dejen review!(L)**


	65. Capitulo 65,La Mariposa De La Muerte

HOLAAA!

AQUI ELS DEJO TEMPRANITO UN CAP.

POR QUE MA STARDE TENGO QUE HACER ALGO QUE ES MUY CANSADO :CY SE LLAMA SER CENICIENTA LUEGO IR A UNA FIESTA DE UN BEBE QUE LLEGARA PRONTO!

PARA

**Hocioncan**,muchas garcias por pasarme el link! me lleve una gran sorpresa de saber quien se las recomendo eS una chica demaciado linda **Gaby34355!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS ENCERIO, CUANDO LO LEI DI UN SALTO DE ALEGRIA Y LAGRIMIE ENCERIO SOY BIEN SENTIMENTAL, MIS HERMANAS ME PREGUTNARON, QUE TRAES LOCA?**

**MI RESPUESTA: ESTOY BIEN HAPPPY :D!**

**muchas garcias encerioo, como las quiero demaciado a mis lectoras(L)**

**les dedico este capitulo que esta bien interesante...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #65- La Mariposa De La Muerte Part1<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

**-Listo- dice, luego voltea y ve que a natsume le brilla el cabello- y el gorro?- le pregunto seria**

**Ve como el cabello de natsume poco a poco deja de brillar.**

**-qué raro- pensó confundida**

**-es un espray Baka- le susurro serio.**

**-otra vez con tu Baka, yo no soy Baka- dijo mikan seria a lo escuchado cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño molesta y cerrando sus ojos cuando en eso sus labios fueron tomados presos por los de él y semejantes brazos que la acorralaron con fuerzas a lado de aquella puerta por la que entraron para hacer su misión.**

**Entonces ahora qué?-pregunto mikan toda sonrojada aun que casi no se notaba por lo oscuro.**

-tu iras siempre tras de mí, como dijo persona, para que robes sus poderes y los anules- le dijo natsume acariciando su mejilla.

-entendido- dijo mikan sonriéndole.

Natsume dio vuelta en una esquina de una pared y tras de él venia mikan , así anduvieron hasta llegar a un gran salón en el cual sabían bien que adentro de el personas cuidaban de aquel chip que Rei les ordeno traer.

Natsume le hiso la señal a mikan de permanecer escondida tras la puerta, para que viera los poderes de cada persona y así quitárselos sin que ellos la o los atacaran

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se hiso a un lado para que natsume abriera la puerta, al abrirla entro con rapidez, y eran 5 personas las que estaban ahí de diferentes edades que voltearon a verlo.

-Och, por fin llegan- dijo una chica con cabello enchinado castaño oscuro y ojos grises realmente hermosos con una mirada coqueta. **.. Pero esperen ¨por fin llegan¨? Mikan estaba escondida tras la puerta como es que supo que era alguien más aparte de él**.. Mikan miraba la situación de lejos, su rostro era sorprendido. Por qué?

-que hace ese rubio ahí?- pensó mikan realmente sorprendida recordando aquel momento en el que la agarraron en aquella misión que era para rescatar al científico y aquel rubio le beso en la mejilla para dormirla durante un rato.

-quieres que lo detenga?-pregunto el rubio diriguiendoce a la castaña cabello chino.

-no, déjame hago una pregunta, donde está la otra persona que venía con tigo?-le pregunto sonriendo sínica, natsune no respondió, estaba pensando en un plan para quitarles aquel chip que la chica tenía mostrando en su mano cuando le hiso aquella última pregunta.

-como sabe que yo estoy aquí?, como sabe eso?-pensó mikan preocupada –natsume has algo, que muestren sus poderes- susurro mikan nerviosa.

-no respondes gatito, entonces vamos a jugar con tigo, vamos a ver que tanto aguantas y que tanto aguanta aquella persona compañera tuya- dijo sonriendo maliciosa para luego hacer una señal.

-en eso de las ventanas salen plantas que enredan a natsume con fuerzas.

-Tss—hace natsume mientras se encendía de furia y quemaba las plantas que lo traían envuelto.

-genial, de quien proviene ese poder?-pensó mikan viendo hasta encontrar a un chico de cabello negro el cual movías sus manos al ritmo en que las plantas se movían para atacar a natsume.- tengo a uno, otro mas- susurro mikan poniendo más atención de lo anterior.

En eso natsume encierra en fuego a todos, y ve que el fuego se evaporiza, sorprendido pero si notarlos natsume hace eso una vez más quemando el pie de una de las personas. Ahora se vio que el agua provenía de la chica pelirroja con lentes que estaba tras la castaña.

-con esas- susurro mikan levantando sus manos apuntando a la chica pelirroja y al muchacho pelinegro pero en eso se ve atrapada entre una mano gigante de tierra.

-q-que es?-pensó asustad a sorprendida mientras era alzada y traída hacia aquellas personas.

-mikan- pensó natsume preocupado , que una vez más incendio las plantas y rodeo a los otros con fuego muy cerca de su cuerpo el cual hiso daño a sus enemigos.

-bueno, por fin sales, buen trabajo you-san- dijo la chica del cabello castaño y chino volteando a ver a un niño de tan solo unos 11 o 12 años.

-no saben lo que les espera- pensó mikan intentando sacar sus manos para atraer sus piedras, pero no pudo por la fuerza de la mano.

-vamos a ver que tanto soportan, -dijo el rubio sonriendo malicioso.

-en eso el niño azota a mikan a la pared.

-aaaaaach-hace mikan de dolor siendo azotada a la pared por esa mano de tierra del poder de aquel niño.

-desgraciados- dijo natsume incendiando fuego en un joven en todo su cuerpo.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach- se escuchaban gritos.

-natsume no- pensó mikan asustada viendo como el joven corría de un lado a otro queriendo apagar el fuego que estaba en su ropa. Hasta que el la chica pelirroja apago el fuego con su poder.

-Idiota- dice la pelirroja utilizando su poder para atacar a natsume aventándole agua a su rostro con fuerzas para que se ahogar, pero natsume tenia el poder del fuego así que utilizo para que el agua se secara y el fuego se evaporara por el agua.

-tss-hacia mikan siendo aun azotada por las paredes más altas por aquel niño que reía malicioso al ver como mikan Hera golpeada.

-Anular- piensa mikan y en eso la tierra desaparece y mikan cae directo al piso, pero para amortiguar el golpe puso una de sus barreras y cayó sin golpearse en el aire y no en al piso.

-desde cuando puedo hacer esto?-pensó mikan viendo como caminaba arriba de su barrera y viendo que no estaba en el suelo si no arriba de los demás.

-chicos, chicos-grita el niño apuntando hacia ella- mi poder algo ocurrió- grita desesperado.

Mikan puso una barrera alrededor de natsume para que no le hicieran nada, y en eso mikan se ve rodeada de plantas .

-ach-grita de dolor pues las plantas tenían espinas que se le encajaban en el cuerpo. Mikan en eso abrió sus ojos enojad ay anulo aquellos poderes de todos. Y cae mikan de nuevo en su barrera.

-ahí- hace de dolor viendo como sangraba por aquellas espinas.

-esa chica- dijeron todos.

-tú eres –dijo el rubio sorprendido- a quien bese en el submarino ech- dijo en voz alta.

-ech- hace natsume sorprendido a lo que el rubio dijo y se molesto.

-shintreguas- pensó mikan queriéndose levantar en su barrera y lo logra.

-tú tienes el poder de anular, no me digas que tu eres- dijo la chica sorprendida – sería posible que tú fueras la hija de el- pensó la castaña haciendo una mirada penetrante hacia ella.

-terminare con esto- pensó mikan cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos al instante- que sucede?, porque mi cuerpo no responde- pensó asustada mirando la mirada de la del cabello chinos castaña que tenía una mirada tenebrosa y penetrante

Natsume enojado por lo que el rubio hiso lo encerró en una bola de fuego, junto con el niño, la pelirroja que aun estaba impactada, y el joven que herido se encontraba por lo quemado el estaba desmayado, el castaño también estaba en una bola de fuego, lo raro es que natsume no podía rodear a la chica del cabello castaño chino con su fuego, algo se lo impedía.

-ataquen, no sé por qué se quedan ahí parados idiotas- les grito la pelirroja.

Natsume corrió a golpear a la del cabello chino, pero lo detuvo uno de los tres que llegaron corriendo veloz para golpearlo por detrás.

-tss-hace natsume de dolor volteando rápido para ver quién era.

-rayos-pensó mikan asustada, en eso comenzó a escuchar una voz en su mente- duerme- le susurraba en voz tierna la voz de aquella chica aparecía en su mente y le ordenaba dormir- que sucede?-se pregunto mikan cayendo de su barrera al suelo.

-duerme, y recuerda a lo que le temes- le susurro tenebrosamente**. En los ojos de esa chica comenzaron a brillar espeluznantes, cual era realmente su poder?, se preguntaran.. Ella tiene un poder espectacular, se llama la mariposa de la muerte- ella para atacar se puede proteger a sí misma para no ser atacada por aquellos mientras ataca a una persona en especial para atarla en sus propias pesadillas a lo que más le teme, por eso se llama mariposa de la muerte, su voz se disfraza en perfecto estado y ternura para dormir a las personas en su mente y luego hacerles recordar su temor y ahí matarlos.**

**-**que sucede?-pensó mikan cayendo en un sueño profundo apareciendo primero en un hermoso paisaje.

-que hago aquí?-se pregunto,-donde están todos?- pensó preocupada.

Mientras natsume peleaba ahora con el 2do chico quemándolo, natsume se miraba muy cansado, uso mucho su poder, eran realmente fuertes esos jovene,s ni uno como natsume, pero eran muchos siendo sinceros. Despues de termianr con aquellos, se hacerco furioso a la castaña que estaba parada frente a mikan que desmayada se encontraba.

-jajaja, tu compañera jamás despertara- le grito el rubio .

-que?-penso natsume confundido y algo preocupado.

-no sabes cual es el poder de mitchi-san?- pregunto la pelirroja maliciosa.

-es mariposa de la muerte- conetestaron todos para luego reir burlosos aun que ya nada les quedaba si natsume no les desaparecia el fuego a su alrededor moririan.

-regersaras sin compañera muchacho- le dijo el niño serio.

-mikan- pensó natsume, intentado hacerle algo a la castaña, pero al aprecer no podía era como una imagen que siempre que la tocabas pasabas tu mano como sinada a su cuerpo pero sin acerca ni un daño.

-mariposa de la muerte, elige a quien atacar haciéndolo dormir con su voz disfrazada con ternura y dulsura, y luego hacerla caer profundamente dormida y atarla en su peor pesadilla para matarla en ella- le grito el rubio sonriendo malicioso.

-mik-estaba a punto de gritar natsume recordando que no podía decir el nombre verdadero si no como persona les puso en las misiones- sombra!- dijo natsume en voz alta hincado a mikan para que despertara pero vio que no algo impedía tocarla, solo con gritos tal vez podría despertar, natsume también sangraba de aquellas heridas hechas por el pelinegro por su poder y preocupado vio que mikan tenía las mismas heridas y llegaron dos muchachos mas, natsume furioso sin moverse aquellos dos murieron quemados y siguió gritando preocupado el nombre ¨SOMBRA¨ de su mikan para que despertara.

El rubio, la pelirroja y el niño estaban asustados a lo visto.

-está furioso- susurro el rubio.

-tal vez esa sea su debilidad- dijo la pelirroja apuntando a mikan . Los tres chicos estaban sudando se destratarían lo más rápido sin no salían de aquel fuego lo más rápido, pero no podían pues su poderes fueron anulados por mikan, natsume estaba muy cansado, si seguía hacia podría empeorar y toser sangre, su poder lo controlaría haciéndolo morir, pero era algo imposible no pelear o no utilizarlo estaba en una misión, quería quitarle el chips pues la castaña lo tenía en su mano y el no podía tocarla. Llegaban y llegaban más personas para pelear con natsume, el absolutamente las quemaba sin moverse de lo preocupado, pero gastaba mucha energía.

_-que sucede?-se pregunto mikan viendo como todo desaparecía y poco a poco amarece un cielo gris.._

**_Ahora veamos en el salón de clases._**

-mis amores trátenla muy bien, háganle preguntas cuando yo esté fuera de este salón - les presento narumi a una chica con cabello rubio muy hermosa que pasaba por la puerta hacia todos sus nuevos compañeros.

Al ver esto Luca se sorprendió demasiado y preocupo a la vez.

-Hola Mucho Gusto Por favor Llámenme Luna-chan- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa oxigenada hacia todos sus nuevos compañeros. Aun que para su sorpresa de no encontrar a natsume ni a mikan se puso algo seria.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**les gusto?**

**no se preocupen por luna nach, mugre oxigenada no se pa que te pongo en mis historias 7.7!**

**Luna- para hacerla interesante sin mi nada es interesante okey!**

**YO- para hacerlas interesante ech, sin mi nada es interesante okey!(le arremede)¬¬**

**Luna- ehi me haces algo y te succiono eech!**

**YO-, la que te succiona a ti soy yo,adiooos wera oxigenada(chasqueo los dedos para desaparecer a luna)**

**PUBLICO-WUJUUUU,EEEAAAA SIII, YEEAS! BIEN HECHO!(aplausos de mi publico hermoso)**

**YO-Gracias, Graciias ;)**

**muchas gracias por leer este cap y el anterior!**

**dejen review!**

**mi imaginacion se basa en sus herosisismos comentarios review(L)**


	66. Capitulo 66, Mi Temor!

**Hola!**

**aqui els dejo este cap, temprano wou o.O! :D**

**andaba muy de buenas, termine de ser cenicienta temprano bueno por dos horas mas e volbere a convertir en cenicienta o.o!**

**Qiero agradecerles a todos por leer mis hsitorias LAS QUEIRO MUCHICIMO!**

**aclaraciones: No me pertenece nada!**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #66-Mi Temor!<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior<p>

**-está furioso- susurro el rubio.**

**-tal vez esa sea su debilidad- dijo la pelirroja apuntando a mikan . Los tres chicos estaban sudando se destratarían lo más rápido sin no salían de aquel fuego lo más rápido, pero no podían pues su poderes fueron anulados por mikan, natsume estaba muy cansado, si seguía hacia podría empeorar y toser sangre, su poder lo controlaría haciéndolo morir, pero era algo imposible no pelear o no utilizarlo estaba en una misión, quería quitarle el chips pues la castaña lo tenía en su mano y el no podía tocarla. Llegaban y llegaban más personas para pelear con natsume, el absolutamente las quemaba sin moverse de lo preocupado, pero gastaba mucha energía.**

_**-que sucede?-se pregunto mikan viendo como todo desaparecía y poco a poco aparece un cielo gris..**_

_**Ahora veamos en el salón de clases.**_

-**mis amores trátenla muy bien, háganle preguntas cuando yo esté fuera de este salón - les presento narumi a una chica con cabello rubio muy hermosa que pasaba por la puerta hacia todos sus nuevos compañeros.**

**Al ver esto Luca se sorprendió demasiado y preocupo a la vez.**

**-Hola Mucho Gusto Por favor Llámenme Luna-chan- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa oxigenada hacia todos sus nuevos compañeros. Aun que para su sorpresa de no encontrar a natsume ni a mikan se puso algo seria.**

**...**

-valla, por sueño veo tu rostro, y no está nada mal- le dijo la castaña del cabello chino que apareció tras mikan en aquella oscuridad con el cielo gris.

-como?TU!-pregunto mikan en voz alta sorprendida.

-si Yo!-dijo la castaña sonriendo maliciosa.

-dónde estoy?.Quiero una repuesta?-pidió respuesta mikan agarrándola de la blusa con furia.

-jajajajajajaja- se empezó a carcajear de una manera malévola y luego volteo a verla con una mirada horripilante- EN TU PEOR PESADILLA!_ le dijo en voz que daba mucho miedo y con eco, en eso comenzó a desvanecerse el cielo gris

-que eres?- grito mikan asustada, mirando como a la chica le salían alas negras de su espalda.

-veamos sakura mikan, TU ¡! Le temes…A que te rechacen, valla, sabes no lo avía notado, no le use atención a tus ojos, ni a tus orejas, no eres una de nosotros, no debes estar con nosotros, sabias que podrían matarte?- le pregunto maliciosa la chica, cuando le termino de decir eso, frente a ella apareció su madre y a lado de ella sus abuelos.

-madre, abuelos!-dijo mikan para que los escucharan, pero al parecer los 3 discutían.-

-de quien estas embarazada lesley?-le pregunto el abuelo y padre de la madre de mikan enojado.

-de un alice- dijo la muchacha mientras lloraba asustada.

-que! Porque fregados, - grito el padre furioso.

-hija, porque con un alice! Que te ocurre?, porque lo hiciste, esto es una vergüenza- dijo la madre enojada.

-vergüenza?-pensó mikan mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho.

-aborta a esa creatura o más bien dicho monstro, no pertenece a nuestra tierra- dijo el padre apuntando a la panza de la muchacha que llorando estaba.

-monstro?-susurro mikan ahora de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

-no quiero abórtalo!- grito la muchacha.

-que lo abortes o si no..o si! Debería golpearte acaso para que así muera?- le grito el padre empujándola al suelo.

-vez! Aquí no perteneces ni con los alice sin con los humanoides, para nosotros eres un monstro- dijo aquella voz de eco que ahora se escuchaba en todo aquel lugar tenebroso y oscuro.

-no-dijo mikan en voz alta secándose las lágrimas.-

-eres débil, siempre lo fuiste, para que fingir, para que ocultar, es la verdad….. mikan-chan- en cuando dijo el nombre de mikan su voz cambio a la de norita, que fue su sempai por un tiempo.

-norita podrás con esto?-le pregunto narumi serio.

-no lo sé, si trabajo con ella perdería mi reputación- dijo la chica pelirroja seria .

-norita, cual rotulación?-le pregunta narumi.

-och, la tendré pues!, además, tú crees que debamos tenerla?, sería un gravé peligro, un grave problema,- dijo norita .

-se que es un peligro, pero podríamos usarla para algo bueno por sus poderes, podría estar en las misiones, y si llega a morir en una de ellas, nos salimos del problema y error- dijo narumi haciendo una sonrisa malebola.

-que!- pensó mikan sorprendida a lo que vio,- no lo puedo creer, como puede ser ¿-dijo en voz mientras seguía llorando.

-jajajajaja-rio maliciosa- deberías morirte mikan, ahorcarte, suicídate, sería estupendo- dijo empujándola al suelo.

-itss-hace mikan sintiendo un dolor tremendo en uno de sus tobillos.

-que es esto?-pregunto seria- esto me recuerda- dijo sorprendida.

-si, es cuando narumi les dijo que tenían que encontrar a su parejo por los guantes- dijo la joven seria- veamos que pensaba tu compañero.

-esa estúpida, yo no quiero a alguien a mi lado como ella, quisiera a Bear en su lugar- comento natsume serio a su amigo luca.

-lo sé, ella en verdad es un grave problema- dijo luca serio con un rostro molesto.

-ruka-pyo diría algo así?-pensó mikan preocupada, triste, deprimida y llorando hincada viéndolos como se burlaban de ella.

-es una estúpida, jajajaja- rio natsume refiriéndose a mikan.

-och, cuando te torciste el pie en lobo vs leonas- dijo la chica apretando con fuerzas el tobillo para que le doliera.

-aaaaaaaaaach-gritaba mikan de dolor queriendo quitar la mano de ella de su tobillo, pero no podía.

-mira, ahora esta lo interesante, cuando caes- le susurro al oído- veamos que piensa aquel joven de ojos carmesí l verte ahí- le volvió a susurrar con voz tenebrosa.

-otra vez esta debilucha idiota, aun que sería divertido jugar un poco con sus sentimientos- pensó el chico de cabello negro- se ve una pobre tonta sin nadie que la quiera, ja!, me da pena!- pensó el joven la última palabra que dijo le penetro en el corazón a mikan y se escucho un eco terrible.

-PENA!, ME DAS PENA!-

-noo, basta! Ya basta!_ grito mikan tapándose los oídos, y en eso.

-aun queda más ratita- le dijo la chica jalándole el cabello.

-dime bien, quieres curarte encajándote un cuchillo para que los gusanos salgan?-le pregunto la chica con una mirada sádica.-lo puedo hacer por ti, jajajajaja- empezó a reír maliciosa.

-por favor, para!-gritaba desesperada.

-nadie te quiere, nadie te ama, a nadie le importas, nadie se preocupa por ti, a nadie le interesas, a todos les das pena, cree esto, hasta a mí, hasta a tus propios enemigos, tus abuelos te odiaban hasta tu misma madre- le dijo y en eso mikan volteo a verla sorprendida.

-mi madre!- pregunto en voz alta sin creerlo.

-veamoslo- dijo, y en eso frente a mikan aparece su madre ya con 6 meses de embarazo.

-por tu culpa el murió!- le gritaba aquella joven a su panza mientras lloraba en miseria- por tu culpa, te odio! Si no viera quedado embarazada, Muérete de cualquier forma!- le gritaba a su panza con furia.

-no es verdad- dijo mikan en voz temblorosa- ella no diría eso- susurro mientras lloraba sin poder controlarlo.

**Fuera del profundo sueño del terror.**

-despierta- grita natsume preocupado.

Y en eso mikan grita..

-Aaaaaaaaaaaach!-se escucha un grito estremecedor salir de la boca de mikan.

-DESPIERTA!-Grita con todas las fuerzas natsume, aun que natsume tuviera la máscara y no se le mirarían los ojos, aun así sus ojos empezaron a dar un brilla de preocupación

-es tarde al parecer- le dicen en voz alta.

Al oír eso natsume enfureció, sin pensarlo sin tan siquiera pensarlo evaporizo en segundos a el rubio ,al niño y a la pelirroja.

**Adentro del aquel feo sueño.**

-no, ellos no dirían algo asi, ellos no!- dijo mikan secándose las lagrimas

-es la verdad tonta! Porque no lo aceptas?-le pregunto seria- necia que eres enserio, por eso estas sola- le dijo empujándola al suelo una vez más.

-sola!- dijo mikan que ahora ya no se le notaba el dulce rostro , su rostro tornaba temor, y miedo.

-si!- se escucho un eco- sola, siempre sola- le decía aquella voz con eco que a mikan se le hacía conocida.

-kato- pronuncio el nombre sin voltear a ni un lado solo al suelo y en eso recuerda una canción que su mama hace años le canto**.(inventada por mi)**

**_-no tengas miedo,-no llores mas,_**

**_Si caes levántate, Y vuelve a empezar._**

**_Sin miedo a nada ,Vuelve a caminar_**

**_No cuentes tus miedos ,Tus llantos, tus sueños_**

**_Que eternos se han de guardar,_**

**_No puedes olvidar, Pero si dejar de sentir_**

**_Lo que sentías en tristezas, Llantos y angustias_**

**_No creas estar sola, el sol y la luna, eternas son,_**

**_No dejes de soñar, no dejes de caminar,_**

**_Confía en ti y con Fe_**

**_Lo lograras._**

Al recordar esa canción, mikan también recordó lo que natsume le dijo, como hotaru le sonreí sincero, que luca nogi jamás diría algo como eso, que sus abuelos no dirían que abortara y menos la golpearían,

-es mentira eso mikan- empezó a escuchar en su mente una voz en su mente tierna que le decía- no hagas caso mi niña, continua, confía en Ti!- así le decía la voz una voz dulce que se le ahcia reconocida

-mama!- pensó mikan mientras salían lagrimas- ella tiene razón, eso que dijo es mentira- pensó mientras se levantabas.

-que quieres el cuchillo?-le pregunto sarcástica la castaña.

-NO!- le dijo mikan en voz alta mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-ach entonces la soga?-le dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

-jamás!, yo, no me rendirme- le escucho decir .

-que estás diciendo idiota?-pregunto la castaña acercándosele para golpearla, pero mikan freno el golpe con su mano

-yo tengo derecho en mis sueños, tengo el control, y tu ahorita MIMOS! TE LARGAS!- le ordeno y grito mikan con fuerza.

-qué?- dijo la chica asustada en eso mikan le pega en el rostro. Y todo comienza a desvanecerse.

Poco a poco la castaña empieza a brillar y va sintiendo un dolor fuerte en su pecho.

-que sucede, como es posible?- se pregunto la castaña ahora viéndose que estaba desapareciendo.

**Fuera del sueño.**

-uuuumm- hace mikan en señal de que está despertando y en su mano derecha le comenzó a brillar un color grisado.

Natsume seguía peleando con otros que llegaron.

**Otra vez en el sueño**

La chica castaña peleaba por seguir en el sueño de mikan para matarla.

-TU Y TODOS LOS DEMAS- Dijo en voz alta y furiosa, mikan furiosa :O!

-SU CASTIGO, ME DARAN SUS PIEDRAS- le grita con una fuerza y en eso, la castaña se desvanece.

**Fuera del sueño.**

Natsume sintió una fuerza increíble en aquel cuarto proveniente de mikan al voltearla a ver mira que su cuerpo comenzó a sanar y al sanar las heridas de ella de repente abre sus ojos sorprendida y se levanta con rapidez.

-Sombra!- le dice natsume tocando su hombro.

-Gato!, estas-dijo mikan pero paro al ver a natsume herido quedo sorprendida y preocupada mikan lo abrazo.

-lo siento, -se disculpo mikan derramando unas lagrimas.

-me preocupaste baka- dijo serio abrazándola con fuerzas.

-natsume-le susurro mikan al oído con ternura y luego sintió algo en su mano derecha, mikan abre su mano y ve una piedra color gris con rayas amarillas.

-que es eso?-pregunta separándose de natsume.- sería esta la piedra de ella?-pensó sorprendida, y en eso natsume comenzó a toser muy feo.

-Gato!- dice en voz alta mikan sosteniendo el brazo de natsume hasta que vio caer al suelo grandes gotas de sangre-Och no!- piensa mikan con ganas de llorar, en eso llegan dos jóvenes mas.

-yo hare esto- dijo natsume dejando de toser y secándose con su traje la sangre para luego levantarse.

-estás loco, tu quédate aquí- le ordeno mikan mientras se levantaba su rostro de preocupación cambio a molesta al verlos como corrían hacia ella y en pocos segundos pararon sorprendidos viendo sus manos.

Mikan sin pensarlo anulo sus poderes, estaba enojada y harta**, por eso digo jamás la hagan enojada o.O!** en eso mikan levanto un brazo hacia ellos y con solo abrir y cerrar las manos, las piedras de aquellos dos y todos los demás con los que pelearon en la misión salieron de sus cuerpos y fueron a una gran velocidad hacia el cuerpo de mikan. Ella quedo sorprendida y sintió una gran fuerza recorriendo su cuerpo. Aquellos dos chicos quedaron impactados y salieron corriendo de aquel lugar. Natsume también estaba muy sorprendido a lo que vio. Después de eso mikan sintió un dolor fuerte en su mano derecha la abrió y vio la piedra gris con rayas amarillas meterse a su piel completamente.

-que es eso?-pensó mikan sorprendida- por que se metieron en mi?-dijo en voz , luego se escucharon otra vez esos horrorosos tosidos provenientes de natsume, volteo se hinco con una mirada de preocupación y unos ojos resplandecientes de tristeza.

-mi natsume!- susurro mikan mientras sacaba de su pecho la piedra de tele-transportación, ay que sabía que él no tendría la suficiente fuerza para tele-transportarlos directo a la academia. Antes de eso mikan se dirigió a la muchacha del cabello castaño que desmayada se encontraba para agarrar el _**chip **_**(mikan sabia que la razón por la cual la chica castaña ya no despertó fue porque mikan utilizo el poder de ella para atacarla a ella y hacerla dormir sin despertar en sus pesadillas, podía hacerla despertar, y como mikan es tan buena persona eso hiso, la castaña despertó sorprendida)natsume ya avía caído desmayado.**

-búscate una nueva vida, no siguas en estas organizaciones- le oyó decir a mikan con seriedad mientras le daba las espalda, mikan ya no le regreso la piedra y luego se hinco a natsume para tele-transportarse directo ahora si a la academia hacia el hospital.

-esa chica-pensó la castaña sorprendida e impactada- como es qué?-dijo en susurros- porque me despertó?- se pregunto levantándose.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Mikan con esas pesadillas y gracias a esa chica se volvió más fuerte por el recuerdo de las palabras de su madre hermosa! Mikan sabía que lo que la castaña le mostro en su pesadilla era solo mentira, pero era el temor de mikan que en verdad le sucediera eso. Mikan es un ejemplo a seguir, vieron como despertó a la chica, yo no la despertaría si me hiciera algo como eso. Por eso admiro a mikan, es una chica muy especial enserio, si le pasa algo, si le sucede algo, se hace la fuerte y sigue si cae se levanta y sigue.**

**Espero y les haiga gustado**

**Dejen reviews sus preciados reviews!**

**Me animan mucho y sigan aconsejando, eso me sirve :D**


	67. Capitulo 67,Noticias!

HOLA!

ME DISCULPO POR SUBIRLO MEDIO TARDE O TARDE!:C

PERO AQUI SE LOS CUMPLO Y DEJO!

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADITA U,U!

QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHISIMO

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #67-Noticias!<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

-mi natsume!- susurro mikan mientras sacaba de su pecho la piedra de tele-transportación, ay que sabía que él no tendría la suficiente fuerza para tele-transportarlos directo a la academia. Antes de eso mikan se dirigió a la muchacha del cabello castaño que desmayada se encontraba para agarrar el _**chip **_**(mikan sabia que la razón por la cual la chica castaña ya no despertó fue porque mikan utilizo el poder de ella para atacarla a ella y hacerla dormir sin despertar en sus pesadillas, podía hacerla despertar, y como mikan es tan buena persona eso hiso, la castaña despertó sorprendida)natsume ya avía caído desmayado.**

-búscate una nueva vida, no siguas en estas organizaciones- le oyó decir a mikan con seriedad mientras le daba las espalda, mikan ya no le regreso la piedra y luego se hinco a natsume para tele-transportarse directo ahora si a la academia hacia el hospital.

-esa chica-pensó la castaña sorprendida e impactada- como es qué?-dijo en susurros- porque me despertó?- se pregunto levantándose.

Cuando mikan se tele-transporto ..

-Ayúdenme Pro favor- grito Mikan preocupada.

En eso las enfermeras cargaron a natsume y llevaron a una habitación y lo pusieron a una camilla. Empezaron a revisar primero que nada el palpitar de corazón su respiración, al revisárselo su respiración era muy leve difícil de sentir, tenía mucha calentura y se retorcía de una manera que preocupara demasiado. mikan que estaba sujetando con fuerzas sus mano de sus ojos salían lagrimas hasta que le pidieron que saliera de la habitación. En eso mikan se acordó de que persona le dio unas pastillas a natsume para eso.

-iré a su habitación a buscarlas-pensó mikan secándose las lagrimas para luego tele-transportarse.

En la habitación de natsume, mikan se encontraba estérica buscando las pastillas pero no las hallaba hasta que se escucha que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación de natsume.

-q-quien será?-pensó preocupada volteando hacia una de las puertas. Miro parar a una joven de cabello rubio reconocida

-Luna-chan, que haces aquí?-le pregunto mikan seria cruzándose de brazos.

-och, hola mikan-chan, pues solo venia a visi- dijo pero no lo termino al ver los ojos de mikan con extrañes- hey! Que sucede, porque estas llorando?-loe pregunta seria.

-primero responde a lo que te pregunte, y después te contesto- le dice mikan amable.

-pues quería visitar a natsume y decirle que estoy de regreso, que ya me inscribieron en la academia y en su salón- dijo en voz emocionada y una mirada insípida.

-och,! Qué bien- dice mikan fingiendo su voz,- ya se inscribió ech- piensa preocupada y seria.

-oye mikan, y tú qué haces aquí'-le pregunta.

-lo siento, te responderé después, tengo algo muy importante que hacer- dijo pasándola de lado hasta que fue parada por el brazo.

-espera, tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo sacando con una sonrisa maliciosa una foto de su pantalón ..

-que es eso?-pregunta mikan desdoblando la foto que le dijo , al instan qué quedo impactada, se puso realmente pálida al ver la foto.

-que!- piensa mikan en eso sus ojos comienzan a brillar su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Luego se confundió.- porque me la muestras'-le pregunto seria resistiéndose a no llorar.

-crei que tenias que saberlo, o natsume no te a dicho de el beso?-pregunto sonriendo maliciosa.

Mikan soltó toda sus lágrimas a lo que le dijo y volteo a ver la foto.

-desgraciada- pensó hasta que se sorprendió- pero la mirada de natsume, esta extrañada, eso me confunde, pareciera ser que ella lo beso a la fuerza- cuando pensó eso se puso seria y rompió la foto en miles de pedazos.

-que haces?-le pregunta luna confundida.

-la rompo, algún problema?- le pregunta mikan seria.- te diré algo luna-chan, me han pasado tantas cosas, en este momento sobre esto, no debo hablarlo con tigo, -le dice mikan seria hasta que.

-ya lo sabe la idiota, me habrá descubierto?-pensó luna con una mirada seria. Al pensar eso mikan se sorprendió.

-que sucede, le leo la mente?-pensó sorprendida.- luna-chan, descubrir que ¿, - pregunto leyendo lo último que pensó luna sorprendida- que lo besaste a la fuerza?- pregunto y a la vez le dijo cambiando su mirada a más seria.

-rayos- piensa luna.

-te diré algo que dije hace una o más horas, búscate una vida, no estés en esto, natsume elige con quien estar, eligió estar con migo, y no, no por pena, y lo leo en tu mente todas las mentiras que has dicho, te conviene ser feliz y no tener esa rabia en el corazón, no quiero tener enemigos luna-chan, yo quiero amigos, y amigas, quiero que tú seas una de ellas, olvidemos el pasado, y cambiemos si?- pregunta y dice mikan con varios rasgos de seriedad, amabilidad, voz tierna, temblorosa, nerviosa, linda seria, entre muchas más. Luego se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con una sonrisa para tele-transportarse.

Luna quedo sorprendida, e impactada a lo que le dijo luego hisos sus manos dos puños y mordió sus labios, creo que se enfado. Porque su plan no sirvió(JA-JA!)

Mikan se tele-transporto fuera del edificio.

-llamare a ruka-pyo.- dijo con voz temblorosa marcando en su cel el numero de su amigo.

-bueno?-contesta luca nogi.

-ruka-pyo, natsume llego muy mal de la misión, por favor ver hacia el hospital y habitación, #20- le dijo mikan preocupada y temblorosa.

-iré para a ya de inmediato- le dijo luca para luego colgar preocupado y correr a todo lo que podía.

El corazón de mikan latía muy rápido, en verdad se sentía muy triste, agarro con fuerzas su celular y empezó a llorar.

-no sé qué hacer, lo que ella me enseño, el beso, me siento tan mal, aun que él no me lo haiga dicho, por qué?- dijo secándose las lagrimas- no mikan, no debes estar así, natsume está muy mal- pensó en su mente (la pobre e inocente mikan estaba peleando con ella misma)

Después se tele-transporto hacia donde persona estaba, para aparte de entregarle el ship preguntar sobre las pastillas.

Al llegar mikan apareció frente a persona.

-Sombra!, que sucede?- pregunto persona algo preocupado al ver el rostro de mikan.

-natsume, está muy mal, ahorita lo lleve al hospital estaba tosiendo mucha sangre, - le comento mikan mientras le entregaba el chip.

-uso mucho su poder- dijo persona guardando su chip en el pantalón.

-usted, le avía dado unas pastillas para eso, no tiene más?-le pregunto mikan preocupada con voz temblorosa.

-no mikan, las pastillas que le di a natsume, aquellas, eran las únicas, no tengo más, lo lamento,- le dijo persona sentándose en una silla.

-como es que puede estar tan tranquilo?-pregunto mikan con seriedad y preocupación.

-así es la vida de los alices, a veces puedes vivir más tiempo, a veces no, natsume si no se llega a recuperar morirá, no hay nada que podamos hacer, es el poder de cada uno, si no logra ponerle limites, su poder lo matara- le conto persona.

-no!-pensó mikan sin comprender – entonces no puede ayudarle? volvió preguntar.

-solo esperar a lo que pasara!- le dijo persona serio.

Mikan se estaba desesperando y preocupando demasiado, apunta de tele-transportarse persona la detuvo.

-mikan, hoy no robaste piedras de poder?-le pregunto en voz alta.

-mikan volteo a verlo serio.

-si- le responde sacando atrayendo de su cuerpo todas las piedras, a acepción de mariposa de la muerte, que por alguna razón no salía de su cuerpo, pero ella no se dio cuenta, solo entrego las que salieron de su cuerpo con seriedad sin voltear a ver a persona y luego se tele-transporto hacia el hospital.

Al llegar mikan y luca nogi hablaron, después mikan llamo a hotaru necesitaba a alguien para decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, para soltar su dolor. Después de una semana natsume aun seguía internado en el hospital, lo bueno de esto, es que fue mejorando su cuerpo. Mientras mikan iba a clases sin él a su lado, hablo una vez más con luna, luna una vez más se quedo callada, y por su extrañes de no ver a natsume en clases pregunto hasta que le dieron que se encontraba internado. Mikan siempre que se terminaban las clases salía lo más rápido de clases e iba pro comida a la cafetería para natsume. Se dirigía al hospital y al llegar fuera de la habitación #20 se escucharon dos voces a hablado, dos voces reconocidas, un natsume y la otro..

-ella es luna!-pensó mikan sorprendida.

Se quedo afuera viendo a ver de qué hablaban.

-vez, por culpa de ella estas así, ahora si Reo la esta buscando, será mejor decirle a persona, sobre todo para que te alejen de ella- le escucho decir a luna.

-cállate! Tu no eliges nada de lo que debe ser!, no eres nadie, y con tigo no quiero hablar zorra- le grito natsume.

-natsume, no me hables así, - le dijo reclamando en voz seria.

-ya idiota! Lárgate entonces, y la foto, si no quieres que te queme- le amenazo natsume.

Al escuchar eso mikan abrió la puerta.

-no hay necesidad, yo la rompí!- comento mikan seria mientras cerraba la puerta.

Natsume se sorprendió y luna no volteo a verla.

-luna-chan, no deberías estar aquí, vete por favor- le pidió mikan seria.

Luna se fue lejos de ellos volteando a ver con mirada que daba mucho miedo.

-así que ya lo sabes!- dijo en voz baja natsume sin voltearla a ver.

-natsume, por que no me tuviste confianza de decírmelo?-pregunto mikan mirándolo triste.

Esa mirada le penetro a natsume.

-mikan, lo que no quería es que tuvieras esa mirada, no quería que te dieras cuenta del beso que esa estúpida zorra me dio, por que podrías ponerte triste o llorar y es lo que no quería- le contesto natsume mirándola a los ojos.

-sabes, eso es bueno, pero se lastima mas si uno no le dice con tiempo- le dice mikan agachando su rostro para esconder una lagrima que le estaba recorriendo.

-mikan!, perdóname,- le pidió natsume abarcándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-natsume-susurro mikan abrazándolo con mucho amor, un abrazo que no se avía dado en mas en una semana.- solo tenme confianza sin miedo a lastimare, lo que más lástima es que no me lo digas- le susurro mikan en el oído.

Luego de un buen trabajo natsume la beso, un beso de gran unión, un beso que duro sin creerlo, duro dos minutos. Resistiendo sin respirar y al separarse los dos soltaron un gran suspiro por falta de aire.

Después de un rato de andar románticos natsume le empezó a preguntar sobre la chica castaña.

-que es lo que te hiso esa idiota?-le pregunto serio.

-aparte de ver mi rostro, saber mi nombre, me empezó a atacar con mis temores- dijo mikan en voz baja y triste.

-tu temor, cual es?-le pregunto natsume curioso.

-es- dijo mikan algo nerviosa- es… que me desprecien…es que les de pena… - contesto parpadeando sus ojos- lo que me mostro en mis sueños, supe que era mentira, me recupere y pude ser mas fuerte por las palabras que mi madre siempre cada día me decía- le comento mikan que en su rostro comenzó mientras hablaba a crearse una bellísima sonrisa que natsume extrañaba ver.

En eso natsume la jalo para arriba de la camilla en la que estaba, que por la fuerza rechino.

-natsume-susurro mikan sorprendida.

Natsume sonríe.

-quiero que sepas, que jamás pienses que yo tendré pena por ti, que yo ando con tigo por pena, que yo te despreciaría , no pienses anda de eso- le dijo chocando su frente con al de ella muy coqueto.- si lo piensas, tendré que castigarte- le susurro al oído con voz seductora la cual hiso temblar a mikan. Empezó a sentir mikan unas manos que le recorrían la espalda. Sosteniendo con fuerzas su cinturita, y otra mano acariciando su perfecto rostro angelical. Y en eso unos labios apasionantes atan a los de ella sin control alguno. Mikan enredo sus brazos uno al cuello de él y la otra en su espalda.

Se separaron por falta de aire y mikan que sonrojada se encontraba miro como natsume mordía sus propios labios. y la miraba con algo de lujuria . Luego volvió besarla, una de las l manos de natsume acariciaba el cuello de mikan.

Así pues la pareja comprometida tuvo un hermoso momento asolas de romanticismo( ech no piensen mal ) besos , abrazos, caricias palabras románticas entre muchas más, hasta que llego luca nogi abrió la puerta y se sonrojo al verlos besar, sonrió tierno y cerró la puerta con lentitud para retirarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de capitulo..<strong>

**Ya los siguientes, chicas, se acerca lo feo, no se preocupen natsume y mikan siguen juntos, pero espero y no lloren por lo que sucederá, enserio, les diré algo, luna llora al ver a natsume llorar por algo que le pasa a mikan y al ver a mikan como se encuentra por lo que los desgraciados planearon todos lloran. Luna pide perdón entre más cuando se recupera.**

**DEJEN SUS PRECIADOS REVIEW!**

**QUEN QUE MI IMAGINACION VUELE HASTAV %10000000000000000000000**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**NOTI PARA MI GABY HERMOSA HERMANITA:**

**tu sigue poniendome tus hermosas reseñas me suben mucho de animo encerio :D**

**no te preocupes C:y gracias por todo!**


	68. Capitulo 68, A Donte Me Llevas?

HOLA!

PARA QUIENES QUERIAN!

DEJO OTRO CAP PARA USTEDES, LO SUBO POR QUE QUIERO DEJARLOS ANCIOSOS Y MUY IMAGINACTIVOS HACIA EL OTRO CAP QUE MAÑANA SUBIRE.

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA

QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #68- A Donde Me Llevas?<strong>

* * *

><p>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.<p>

-**quiero que sepas, que jamás pienses que yo tendré pena por ti, que yo ando con tigo por pena, que yo te despreciaría , no pienses anda de eso- le dijo chocando su frente con al de ella muy coqueto.- si lo piensas, tendré que castigarte- le susurro al oído con voz seductora la cual hiso temblar a mikan. Empezó a sentir mikan unas manos que le recorrían la espalda. Sosteniendo con fuerzas su cinturita, y otra mano acariciando su perfecto rostro angelical. Y en eso unos labios apasionantes atan a los de ella sin control alguno. Mikan enredo sus brazos uno al cuello de él y la otra en su espalda.**

**Se separaron por falta de aire y mikan que sonrojada se encontraba miro como natsume mordía sus propios labios. y la miraba con algo de lujuria . Luego volvió besarla, una de las l manos de natsume acariciaba el cuello de mikan.**

**Así pues la pareja comprometida tuvo un hermoso momento asolas de romanticismo( ech no piensen mal ) besos , abrazos, caricias palabras románticas entre muchas más, hasta que llego luca nogi abrió la puerta y se sonrojo al verlos besar, sonrió tierno y cerró la puerta con lentitud para retirarse.**

Así paso una semana y los románticos se encontraban jugando en un bosque.

-aaach-gritaba mikan corriendo lejos de natsume con una sonrisa.

-te alcance gatita-le susurro natsume seductor al oído.

-eso es injusto, haces trampa vas a ser que te quite la piedra de tele-transportación tramp- dijo mikan seria y sonrojada sin poder terminada pues fue callada por los labios de natsume.

Sin darse cuenta natsume mikan le quita la piedra de tele-transportación y al separarse por falta de oxigeno mikan se separa y le muestra la piedra para sonriendo coqueta para luego correr.

-con que asi lo quieres gatita- le dijo natsume con una mirada que toda chica se derretiría.

Mikan le saca la lengua y sigue corriendo

-que románticos son no crees'-le comento luca nogi a hotaru desde un árbol agarrados de la mano.

-tienes razón- contesta hotaru sonriéndole para luego besarse.

En eso mikan se tuerce un tobillo.

-ooch- hace cayendo al suelo con un poco de dolor.

Natsume se detiene se hinca y la recuesta en el césped, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-n-natsume- dijo mikan sintiendo como natsume la besaba en todo su rostro, los ojos, frente, nariz, orejas, barbilla, mejillas, y labios.

Asi pues se separaron y natsume la miro, una mirada que no se ve todos los días en el, que solo la muestra con mikan.

-sabes que persona nos cito a todos los hombres de habilidades peligrosas a las 5 pm, -le conto natsume siguiendo en la misma posición.

-enserio?, cuanto tardaran?-le pregunto mikan curiosa.

-no, se que no nos citara donde mismo, será en un lugar fuera de la academia, tal vez tarde horas- le responde natsume besando su frente.

-och, quiere decir que no vendrás a dormir'-le pregunta mikan algo seria.

-tal vez, pero volveré- le dijo el chico ojos carmesí.

-ten cuidado.- le dice mikan acariciando su mejilla.

En eso se comenzaron a besar con ternura, con caricias, con amor, mucho, mucho, mucho amor.

**Pdv de natsume.**

Eh aprendido tantas cosas.

No comprendo algunas.

Con ella a mi lado, deseo nunca separarme.

La amo, la amo como nunca ame a nadie en este mundo.

Quiero que este solo con migo, y con nadie más.

-Te Amo- le susurre a su hermoso oído. Acariciando su sedoso cabello y de rico aroma frutas naturales

-Te Amo Natsume- Le escuche salir de sus Labios seductores delgados y más sabrosos los cuales me e vuelto adictos una hermosa voz tierna y angelical.

**Fin de pdv.**

Al hacerse las 4:58 natsume ya estaba en camino hacia la salida de la academia donde lo esperaba persona y mikan se quedo curioseando en el bosque.

Cantaba una hermosa canción la cual ella lagrimiaba de felicidad ( cacada- Everytime we touch)(escúchenla porque está bien bonita)

**I still hear your voice**

**When you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch**

**In my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness**

**But I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly,**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky,**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle**

**Your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I've cried**

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

_Mientras mikan cantaba un niño, ese niño 7.7 la espiaba._

_-por fin esta sola- pensó sonriendo malicioso._

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly,**

**Cna't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky,**

**Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**'Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling,**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly,**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

Al terminar de cantar lanzo un gran suspiro de felicidad y se abrazo a sí misma.

-en verdad estoy tan feliz, si tan solo abuelitos estuviera a mi lado viendo mi gran sonrisa- dijo secándose una lagrima mientras sonreía muy hermoso que hasta los pájaros la seguían por el hermoso ambiente a su alrededor hasta que.

-Muchacha, muchacha, te vuelvo a encontrar que alegría-grito un niño tras mikan los pájaros se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de los dos.

-hola de nuevo- sonrió mikan muy alegre.

-quería invitarte a comer con migo unas golosinas quieres?-le pregunto el niño con un sonrojo fingidor en sus mejillas.

-claro, tengo mucho tiempo- dijo mikan sosteniendo la mano del niño.

El niño la comenzó a llevar a un lugar lejos de todos los edificios.

-espera, a donde me llevas?-le pregunto mikan curiosa.

-no quiero que nadie nos moleste- dijo el niño con voz triste y fingidora 7.7

-okey- dice mikan mientras seguían caminando.

Hasta llegar a lo oscuro de un bosque se sentaron tras unos grandes arbustos.

-aquí- dice el niño sentándose.

-es un lugar extraño no crees?-le pregunta mikan mirando todos los arboles y el silencio que aviaba.

-me gusta estar en lugares calmados, donde nadie moleste- le contesta el niño abriendo una bolsa de golosinas.

**Mientras con natsume y persona y todos los demás.**

-así que término con ustedes, déjenme solo con natsume- les pidió persona a los demás para que salieran de aquella oficina.

-natsume, la razón por la que pedí estar con tigo a solas, fue porque luna vino a decirme todo sobre Reo- le comento persona serio recargándose en el escritorio.

-lo que yo quiero es que mikan deje de hacer misiones- dijo natsume con gran seriedad.

-natsume, antes de pasar a eso, quiero enseñarte algo- dijo persona prendiendo la computadora. Al prenderla y poner en el internet, algo que escribió en las teclas, aparece una página con una foto que se estaba cargando para que se viera, y al cegarse..natsume queda impactado.

-m-mikan!-susurra sorprendido.

-están pidiendo mucho por la chica- comento persona

-quien fregados la busca?-pregunto natsume algo enfurecido.

-no sabemos, estamos investigando, y al investigar, investigaremos en donde esta para que tu y mas vallan a matarlos- dijo persona.

-por ahora, solo ahi que mantener a mikan lejos de personas, hasta de alices, de los mismos alices que se encuentran en la academia- dijo persona mirándolo viendo el rostro molesto y preocupado de natsume..

**Mientras con mikan. Y aquel niño raro.**

-mmm, muy, muy sabrosos- dijo mikan mordiendo una bombón de chocolate.

-Verdad- dijo el chico mientras comía de otra bolsa, ya que tenía barias en su mochila, y sin duda alguna dos las tenia para el solo y las demás para mikan o.o!

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**Vamos todos a empezar a llorar T.T!**

**yo ya llore, no puedo dormir, sigo con el cap 69! mañana lo meto para que esten anciosos :s**

**comenten!dejen precisoos reviews!**

**soy buen y les dejo otro cap.**

**no no soy buena :c mikan no muere pero le apsa algo muy feo :c ais es la historia.**

**dejen review!**

**para que mi imaginacion vuelemas de %10000000000000**


	69. Capitulo 69,Mikan! Donde Estas!

**HOLA!**

**COMO ESTAS?**

**ESPERO QUE BIEN , PERO LO QUE ESPERO ES CUANDO LEAN ESTE CAP NO SE PONGAN TRISTE, TODO SALE BIEN, ASI E SLA HSITORIA!**

**ACLACARIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA U,U!**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #69-Mikan! Donde Estas!(Gritos y preocupaciones)(tristes llantos)<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

-natsume, la razón por la que pedí estar con tigo a solas, fue porque luna vino a decirme todo sobre Reo- le comento persona serio recargándose en el escritorio.

-lo que yo quiero es que mikan deje de hacer misiones- dijo natsume con gran seriedad.

-natsume, antes de pasar a eso, quiero enseñarte algo- dijo persona prendiendo la computadora. Al prenderla y poner en el internet, algo que escribió en las teclas, aparece una página con una foto que se estaba cargando para que se viera, y al cegarse..natsume queda impactado.

-m-mikan!-susurra sorprendido.

-están pidiendo mucho por la chica- comento persona

-quien fregados la busca?-pregunto natsume algo enfurecido.

-no sabemos, estamos investigando, y al investigar, investigaremos en donde esta para que tu y mas vallan a matarlos- dijo persona.

-por ahora, solo ahi que mantener a mikan lejos de personas, hasta de alices, de los mismos alices que se encuentran en la academia- dijo persona mirándolo viendo el rostro molesto y preocupado de natsume..

**Mientras con mikan. Y aquel niño raro.**

-mmm, muy, muy sabrosos- dijo mikan mordiendo una bombón de chocolate.

-Verdad- dijo el chico mientras comía de otra bolsa, ya que tenía barias en su mochila, y sin duda alguna dos las tenia para el solo y las demás para mikan o.o!

Mientras los dos seguían comiendo los bombones** ( por el amor de Dios mikan deja de comer por favor, todas te lo pedimos, deja de comer esos bombones no sabes que tendrán, escúchanos niña, escucha nuestras plegarias, deja de comerlos ya llevas 7 bobones D: voy a llorar )**

-muchacha, cuanto llevas en la academia?-le pregunto el niño

-llevo un año con 3 semanas- le contesta mikan mientras que con una de sus manos agarraba otro bombón- que tienen estos bobones, saben deliciosos?-le pregunto mikan sonriéndole.

-estan muy sabrosos muchacha, sigue comiendo, hasta que no quepa mas- le responde sonriendo malicioso sin que mikan se diera cuenta.

Mientras con hotaru y luca nogi, se encontraban caminando fuera de un edificio hasta que.

-hotasu-chan- le grito anna que se diriguia hacia ella y voltearon los dos.

-que sucede?-pregunta luca nogi curioso.

-ahí pero que romanticos-dijo anna untando sus manas y sonriendo muy bonito a aquella pareja.

Luca nogi se sonrojo y hotaru sonrió.

-achi te decía, quería preguntarte por mikan-chan, no la has visto?-le pregunta anna curiosa.

-la tonta anda casi en su luna de miel- comenta hotaru.

-eech-hacen anna y luca nogi sorprendidos sonrojados un poco.

-está ocupada,-dice hotaru seria.

-es que narumi-sensei la está buscando- comento anna.

-para qué?-pregunta luca nogi curioso.

-creo que le quería pedir algo, no sé, pero su rostro era un poco de preocupación- comento anna.

-qué raro-pensó luca nogi.

Veamos con mikan.

-aaaaaaaooouoo - bostezó mikan sobándose los ojos- tan de pronto tengo mucho sueño- dijo mikan recostándose en el tronco de un árbol.

-muchacha, no te preocupes, has de estar muy cansada recuéstate.

-no solo eso, mi estomago me d-u-e-l-e- dijo y cuando termino de decir lo último fue cuando cayó profundamente dormida.

-je-sonrió malicioso el niño viendo cuatro bolsas de bombones vacías que mikan se comió- dormida el veneno afectara más rápido- dijo mientras la escondía entre arbustos para que nadie la encontrara. Después de esconderla saco su cel ya eran como las 6:40 casi las 7 pm.y comenzó a marcar un numero extraño.

-que quieres?-contesto a quien el ¨niño¨ le marco.

-jefe, todo salió conforme al plan- la voz del niño que era tierna cambio a una más gruesa y de miedo.

-genial, ahora solo cuida de que nadie la encuentre, -le responde el jefe serio para luego colgar.

-entendido- dijo el niño con voz gruesa colgando.

Pasaron las horas, anna no encontró a mikan, pues pensó que estaba con natsume, de igual manera luca pensó lo mismo, y solo se fue a su habitación para hacer la tarea que le encargaron para mañana, a las 9 natsume llega a su habitación.

-mikan estas aquí?-pregunta en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta. Pero no ve ni una respuesta y ni escucha un sonido.

Comienza a revisar desde arriba de las escaleras hasta en su recamara a ver si su gatita no se encontraba dormida, extrañado natsume intenta tele-transportarse a la habitación de mikan hasta que.

-shin, la tontita no me devolvió mi piedra-pensó dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de su habitación.

Al salir abrió la puerta de la habitación de mikan, buscando sin hacer ni un ruido primero en su recamara a ver si no se encontraba por ahí su gatita, mas no la encontró en ni una de aquellas dos habitaciones.

-tal vez se quedo en casa de imai- pensó serio volviendo a su habitación.- fregadera, porque me siento tan extraño?-se pregunto quitándose la camisa.

Así pasó la noche y a la 4 am mikan despierta de entre aquel oscuro y silencioso bosque.

-ach-hace apretándose el estomago que le dolía. Mikan estaba comenzando a sudar.

-porque?, porque me duele así?-dijo sin poder levantarse, se estaba retorciendo la pobre chica.

-muchacha-le dijo el niño tocando su hombro.

-ayúdame, no me siento bien- le dijo mikan hasta que se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa maliciosa en aquel rostro del niño y en su mano un pañuelo el cual acercaba con rapidez a la nariz y boca de mikan.

-hahchchaham-hacia mikan queriendo gritar y quitarse aquel pañuelo que olía muy feo y comenzó a marear a mikan haciéndola desmayar.

-shinteguas, ya le está afectando creo que mejor me iré- dijo el niño tirando el pañuelo a un lado. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue de aquel bosque sonriendo malicioso.

Mikan quedo profundamente desmayada en el bosque, el veneno le empezó a recorrer por sus venas, la pobre chica sudaba en aquel bosque en el que solo se escuchaba el gran sonido del viento chocando contra los arboles., la luz de la luna aprecio esa noche alumbrando a la pobre e inocente de mikan. Su única compañera.

Así hasta llegar la hora de entrar a clases .. 8:58.

Natsume entra y se dirige Asia donde su amigo luca nogi estaba sentado, cuando el rubio lo vio sin mikan a su lado se le hiso extraño.

-buenos días- pregunto su buen amigo.

-buenos días-responde natsume sentándose a su lado

-y sakura?-pregunto su amigo sonriendo y curioso.

-imai donde esta?'-le pregunta natsume.

-ya está aquí, se encuentra con anna y shellan- dijo apuntando hacia donde estaba.-pero por que la pregunta'-le pregunta luca nogi algo curioso y confundido.

Natsume se confunde al no encontrar a mikan con ella.

-mikan, debería estar con ella,-dijo en susurro que se alcanzo a escuchar y comenzaron las clases.

-debería?, no estaba con tigo?-pregunto su amigo en susurro pues las clases ya habían comenzado.

-ayer me fui con persona nos cito a todos los hombres, le dije a mikan, y ella siguió caminando mientras yo me dirigía hacia la salida de la academia-le contesto natsume serio.

-no, la verdad es que yo lleve a imai a su habitación, no mire a mikan por nada, la última vez que la vi fue a tu lado- comento luca nogi extrañado.

Natsume ya no comento nada y puso atención a las clases, mientras con mika que despertó a las 10 am.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahi, aach, aaaium- la chica lagrimeaba del dolor que sentía, sus venas del brazo comenzaron a poner un color morado en eso mikan vomita al vomitar mikan se impacto.

-b-blanco?-pensó viendo unas gotas de sangre en eso que vomito- porque, que sucede con migo? se pregunto confundida con un rostro de profundo dolor.

**Pdv de mikan.**

Me siento muy mareada, me duelen mis huesos, siento que mi estomago se quema, porque estoy sudando tanto?

Porque vomite blanco?, que es exactamente eso rojo?. Me duele tanto mi cuerpo, intente levantarme pero no podía algo me lo impide… caí al suelo, estoy viendo. Que eso que veo?...

Porque estoy viendo todo blanco?. Mi cabeza..

**Fin de pdv**

Mikan cayó al suelo, sus piernas sus brazos empezaron a moverse un movimiento impactante, ahora su cuerpo estaba botando mikan sujetaba con fuerzas sus manos al césped con fuerzas, con tantas fuerzas, encajando las uñas de su mano en la tierra, hacia movimientos de dolor, sus ojos no parpadearon mas por un momento, su cuerpo seguía agitándose en el suelo, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, su respiración se acelero demasiado, era como si, se estuviera _convulsionando_?. Después de dos minutos, mikan se encontraba otra vez desmayada, su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte.

**Pdv de mikan.**

Que me está sucediendo?

Es que comí algo que me hiso daño?

Me duele, me arde todo.

Casi no puedo respirar.

Me duele ahora el pecho.

Algo me dieron que me cayó mal.

**Fin de pdv.**

Ya se hicieron la 1 y narumi estaba a punto de terminar de darles las clases hasta que se acordó de algo que lo confundió mucho al no ver esa persona en su clase.

-och, donde esta mikan?-pregunto narumi confundido.

-sakura, ha faltado- grito sumiré seria.

-ah faltado?, anna-chan, ayer no le dijiste que ocupada hablar con ella?-pregunto narumi curioso.

-si, pero no la supe encontrar- contesto anna algo apenada.

-umm-hace narumi algo serio y confundido- bueno mis niños, ya termina la clase, y si ven a mikan, por favor díganle que tengo que hablar con ella- les dijo narumi sonriéndoles para luego retirarse.

Natsume se levanto serio y salió del salón. Al salir saco su cel y comenzó a marcar el numero de mikan.

En cuanto llamo y sonó la primera vez…

-buzón telcel-

-tss-hace natsume serio. En eso luca sale.

-no sabes donde esta o donde podria estar?-le pregunta algo preocupado.

-ni idea,- contesta- algo me da mala espina-pensó serio.

-vamos a buscarla- le dijo luca nogi.

-tal vez se quedo dormida en aquel lugar-pensó acordándose del lugar secreto.

Así pues mientras luca nogi y natsume caminaban hotaru los detuvo.

-hey!-dice seria apareciendo en un pájaro robot volador frente a ellos.

-ima!-dice luca nogi algo sorprendido.

-se les perdido la Baka?-pregunto seria.

-hablas de sakura!, -dijo luca nogi volteando a ver a natsume. Y hoatru también la volteo a ver su rostro era algo de preocupación hotaru sonrió.

-yo les ayudo.- dijo seria para luego seguir su camino en busca de mikan.

Así se hicieron las 4 y no la encontraban, gritaban su nombre, ahora no era hotaru ni natsume ni luca, ahora era sumiré, shellan y anna.

-ehi chicos, ayuden a buscar a mikan-chan- le grito anna a terran y a kokoro.

-no a aparecido?-pregunto kokoro curioso.

-aun no, dicen que fue desde ayer- contesto anna preocupada.

-bueno ya que, ando aburrido, y sería bueno buscara esa tonta.-dijo terran juntando sus hombros.

-además koko-san puedes buscarla leyendo su mente no es verdad?-pregunto anna

-si, pero eso intente hace rato, puedo leer mentes con solo pensar en aquella persona, y puedo saber donde están con solo pensar en leerle la mente a alguien, pero algo me impide leérsela a mikan-dijo serio.

Los dos chicos y anna comenzaron a buscar a mikan.

-MIKAN-CHAN!-gritaban por los bosques, hasta que hotaru se ayo con tsubasa.

-por qué tantos gritos?-pregunta tsubasa mirando a hotaru.

-mikan-chan está desaparecida desde ayer a las 7pm, no la encontramos y ya son las 5 pm- le contesta shellan.

-yo ayudo- dijo tsubasa algo preocupado- donde estará?-pensó serio.

Natsume salió de la montaña con el rostro aun mas preocupado. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sentía que algo andaba mal**. Y de hecho si T.T **

De un derrepente mikan que estaba retorciendoce de mmucho dolor ojos cerrados y de su boca escupiendo espuma escucho un ruido.

-Mikaaan-chan!-se escucho de lejos en el bsoque en que mikan estaba, una voz bien conocida.

-ts-basa-sem-pai- apenas podía pronunciar su voz pero fue en susurro.

**Pdv de mikan.**

Debo levantarme, quiero que me encuentren,.

Me siento tan pésima.

Todo me arde,

Todo me tiembla.

Siento que me sudando demaciado.

Respire profundo y una vez más intente levantarme sin hacerle caso al dolor, aun que eso era imposible, me recargue en el árbol, logre levantarme, comencé a toser, eso era sangre?

No le hice, caso ahora solo quería que me encontraran.

-a-yu-da!- mi voz, mi voz esta toda ronca, me duele la garganta siento una roca enorme tapándome.

Intente caminar, lo logre, tenía fuerza suficiente para sostenerme a los arboles que estaban cercas de mi, och no, volví a caer, ahora esto es mas espuma que lo anterior.

Tengo mucho frio..

Qué raro! Porque me siento tan fría, no estamos en tiempos como esos.

Me siento muy mal, mi cuerpo casi no me responde, vuelvo a levantare y lo logro.

-salura-escucho que me gritan. Quiero responder pero no puedo, este dolor, necesito acercarme más.

**Fin de pdv.**

-MIKAN!-grita nartsume que estaba en uno de los bosques pero no en donde mikan encontraba.-donde estas?-pensó natsume muy , pero muy preocupado y algo incontrolable.

-natsume y si le vuelves a marcar a ver si no te manda al buzo?-le pregunto su amiga tocándole el hombro.

Natsue saco su cel y comenzó a marcarle una vez más.

-Buzón telcel-

-rayos- dice natsume guardando su cel.

-donde crees que estaría?-le pregunto luca nogi.

-no tengo idea, no sé por qué no aparece, - responde natsume voz preocupada y rostro molesto y preocupantico.

Mikan que se encontraba aun caminando sosteniéndose en los arboles, su cuerpo sudaba el doble que hace rato, hasta que se escucho un grito cercas de ella.

-Mikan-chan!-se escucho el grito de anna.

-Sakura-un grito que provenía de sumiré.

-son !-pensó mikan levantando su rostro ya no podía moverse más, estaba a punto de salir de aquel bosque.

-ayud.-no pudo terminar sintió un feo movimiento que golpeaba con fuerzas su corazón, sus ojos se abrieron y se enrojecieron de dolor, se su nariz comenzó a salir sangre y en un tosido de sus labios gotas con espuma y sangre salen marcando un árbol.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachh- grita mikan un grito Perturbador que era difícil no escuchar a 14 metros de donde ella estaba, mikan en eso caí directo al suelo.

-que fue eso?-se preguntaron anna y sumiré, asustadas corrieron hacia donde el grito se escucho que era algo reconocido para ellas.

Hotaru que también lo escucho voló lo más rápido con aquel pájaro robot que tenia.

Natsume y luca nogi que no escucharon el grito , siguieron en busca de ellas, ahora si se dirigían a donde mikan estaba y los demás.

**Pdv de mikan.**

Al escuchar aquellos gritos, aquellas voces que gritaban mi nombre con preocupación, intente , reuní todas mis fuerzas, y al abrir mi boca para pedir ayuda en grito, sentí un tremendo escalofríos, en todo mi cuerpo, cruzando a mi cabeza lo cual no me dejaba moverme luego algo golpeo mi corazón, me ardió demasiado que escupí sangre.

La vista que tenia desapareció, se oscurecían, mi mente tapo mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo no reaccionada y solo sentí un gran golpe inundarme.

Algo me decía que este era mi final. A caso lo será?, ahora me pregunto.

Quienes son aquellas que me gritaban?

Con quien estaba en el bosque?

Quien era aquel niño'

Con quien estaba antes?

**Fin de pdv**

A mikan le comenzó afectar el veneno en su memoria. en eso al cruzar las chicas por unos arbustos, sus miradas tomaron impacto y un brillo, anna se tapo la boca asustada sus miradas hacia aquel suelo en el cual una joven estaba desmayada y de su boca sangre con algo blanco salía.

-!- Grita Anna un grito espeluznante. El cual escuchan natsume y luca nogi

-que fue.. anna-chan- dijo luca nogi mientras natsume corría a una velocidad hacia aquellos gritos.

. Al llegar hotaru a ellas bajo asustada de su pájaro robot, y corrió hacia mikan.

Hotaru levanto el rostro de mikan y al sentir lo hirviendo que estaba sus ojos brillaron.

-mikan!-susurro con voz temblorosa, en eso por atrás de ellas llega luca nogi y natsume.

-que suce-pregunto natsume pero no termina al ver a mikan en el suelo sostenida por brazos de hotaru.

-MIKAN!-dice natsume en voz alta.

-esta hirviendo, debemos llevarla al hospital- le dice hotaru levantándose, y natsume levantando el cuerpo de mikan.

Miro sangre en sus labios, también miro que en su rostro tenia venas moradas y otras rojas, que por el veneno reventaron.

Natsume sale corriendo de aquel lugar dirigiéndose al hospital tras de el hotaru, shellan, luca nogi y anna.

-ehy, ya la encontraron?- les grita por detrás terran.

Al voltear anna al verlo, el se sorprendió pues anna estaba llorando.

-que sucede?-pregunta terran y kokoro que venía más atrás.

-mikan, mikan está muy mal- contesto anna para luego voltearse e ir tras los demás.

-que!-pensó terran que también corrió hacia su lado y kokoro preocupado hiso lo mismo.

Mas al frente se encontraron con tsubasa, el chico quedo sin voz en su garganta, sus ojos comenzaron brillar, niko y kita afónicos sintieron un gran calor al pasar frente de natsume y ver a mikan en sus brazos.

Al llegar la edificio, los ojos de natsume comenzaron a estremecerse, tornaron un brillo de preocupación, como si fuera a perder algo especial.

Al entrar con tal brutalidad al hospital las enfermeras asustadas voltearon.

-ayudenos por favor-gritaron todos.

-que sucede?-preguntaron y entre ellas se encontraba norita al ver en los brazos de aquel chico a mikan corrió sin dudarlo.

-mikan!-grito asustada-que tiene, esta hirviendo- dijo tocando su frente para luego cargarla.

Al ponerla se ve que anna le está llamando a alguien.

-narumi-sempai, venga rápido, es mikan, está muy mal- le dice anna en voz alta.

-no te preocupes mi niña iré para a ya lo mas rápido- dijo colgando. y en eso al guardar su cel, se abre la puerta del hospital.

-ooch, narumi-senseo o.O! Que rápido- dice anna secándose las lagrimas.

-te dije que llegaría rápido, que sucede?-le pregunto y en eso anna lo fue a abrazar junto con shellan- que sucede?, - vuelve a preguntar confundido.

-narumi, que bueno que llegas ven, necesitamos ayuda- pidió norita entrando a una habitación, narumi la siguió dejando a anna y a shellan.

-su respiración es muy lenta- le dice una enfermera a norita.

-y su corazón?-pregunta norita.

Narumi voltea a un lado y ve a natsume luca y hotaru muy preocupados y confundidos el que mas estaba preocupado era natsume.

Narumi se hacer a ver a mikan y su rostro es realmente pálido, ve gotas de sudor en todas partes.

-que tiene?—pregunta narumi preocupado.

-aun no sabemos, estamos primero poniéndole algo de vitamina, su cuerpo esta deshidratado, algo muy raro le a pasado-le contesta norita poniendo algo en una bolsa de agua que colgaba de un lado de la cama que conectaba a las venas de mikan.

En eso mikan despierta en tonada asustadas,

-Mikan!-dicen en voz alta norita y narumi. natsume camina hacia ellos al escuchar decir el nombre de mikan, Pero a la vez se confunden, veian que los ojos de mikan temblaban su pupila no se alcazaba a ver y al parecer se movían a todas partes como si estuviera asustada.

-que sucede?-pregunta narumi.

Natsume que queriendo ver, que era lo que sucedía, luca y hotaru que también miraban con extrañes a mikan.

-mikan!-dijo narumi en voz alta, y vio que su mirada no se dirigió hacia él ni a nadie más. En eso la cama comenzó a moverse.

-ahí, no!- dice norita, mirando una maquina la cual decía lo de su corazón, y al parecer comenzo a latir muy rápido.

-no me digas que-dijo otra enfermera.

- AAaaaaaaaiaaaaaCccHh-grita mikan a todo pulmón por un dolor inmenso que sentía dentro de ella.

-mikan!-grita natsume .

-sáquenlos de la habitación- pidió norita.

-que sucede?-grito narumi preocupado. En eso dos enfermeras se metieron a aquella habitación.

-se quiere _convulsionar._ grito norita sacando una inyección- sosténganla, no dejen que se mueva por nada- ordeno mientras batía la inyección con sus dedos.

En eso mikan comenzó hacer un sonido espeluznante.

-MIkan!-gritaba natsume que no quería salir de la habitación.

-que sucede?-preguntaban shellan,anna,, kita, niko, luca, hotaru y más personas que estaban fuera de aquella habitación.

-mikan-se escucho otro grito, de natsume cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

-norita, rápido será muy tarde- le grito una enfermera.

-sostengan el brazo- grito norita mikan los ojos de mikan comenzaron a hacer un gran movimiento narumi se asusto demasiado le dieron muchas ganas de llorar, la mirada de mikan daba mucho miedo sus ojos parecían querer salir de aquel cuerpo.

-mikan!-susurro narumi.

-listo, pero no es suficiente, traigan otra inyección- dijo norita quitando la inyección que le puso a mikan, en eso comenzó a calmarse un poco. Y le puso otra inyección, los ojos de mikan comenzaron cerrarse y una vez más escupió sangre.

-que fue eso?-pidió respuesta narumi con gran preocupación.

-esto esta pésimo- dijo norita comenzado a llorar.

-que sucede norita, respóndeme ya?-grito narumi.

-la han envenenado, sabes lo que significa si la han envenenado'-le grita norita con una mirada muy triste y voz temblorosa.

Fuera de la habitación natsume estaba frente recargado a la puerta.

-mikan!-susurraba cada 15 segundos- por favor- pensó preocupado.

Luca nogi lo miraba muy preocupado, estaba triste al ver a natsume así.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

Vamos todos a .TT!

Yo si estoy llorando estoy escribiendo el 70 :s!

bueno, dejen sus reviews!

garcias pro leer cap c:

gracias por soportar mis hsitorias c:

nota:

este capitulo lo saque porque le sucedio a mi perrito hercheis que gracias a Dios ya esta sano n.n!


	70. Capitulo 70, Te Necesito!

**Hola!**

**como estan?**

**espero que bien y que cuando lean esto no se entristescan, mikan no muere, aviso: mikan no muere!**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada**

**que lo disfruten mies lectoras lindas**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE:<strong>_

_**amigos y amigas mias, lectores y lectoras hermosas!**_

_**tengo algo que decirles, mañana miercoles 19 de octubre del 2011(xD), no podre subir capitulo, por que sera la quinceañera de mi hermana menor, y pues voy a estar de un lugar a otro ensañando hoy a las 6 pm en el salon e iglesia, por eso meti el capitulo temprano, espe****ro y me comprendan, sin falta el jueves les subire el capitulo y si se puede dos! gracias pro leer ahora si prosiguan!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #70- Te necesito<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

-mikan!-grita natsume .

-sáquenlos de la habitación- pidió norita.

-que sucede?-grito narumi preocupado. En eso dos enfermeras se metieron a aquella habitación.

-se quiere _convulsionar._ grito norita sacando una inyección- sosténganla, no dejen que se mueva por nada- ordeno mientras batía la inyección con sus dedos.

En eso mikan comenzó hacer un sonido espeluznante.

-MIkan!-gritaba natsume que no quería salir de la habitación.

-que sucede?-preguntaban shellan,anna,, kita, niko, luca, hotaru y más personas que estaban fuera de aquella habitación.

-mikan-se escucho otro grito, de natsume cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

-norita, rápido será muy tarde- le grito una enfermera.

-sostengan el brazo- grito norita mikan los ojos de mikan comenzaron a hacer un gran movimiento narumi se asusto demasiado le dieron muchas ganas de llorar, la mirada de mikan daba mucho miedo sus ojos parecían querer salir de aquel cuerpo.

-mikan!-susurro narumi.

-listo, pero no es suficiente, traigan otra inyección- dijo norita quitando la inyección que le puso a mikan, en eso comenzó a calmarse un poco. Y le puso otra inyección, los ojos de mikan comenzaron cerrarse y una vez más escupió sangre.

-que fue eso?-pidió respuesta narumi con gran preocupación.

-esto esta pésimo- dijo norita comenzado a llorar.

-que sucede norita, respóndeme ya?-grito narumi.

-la han envenenado, sabes lo que significa si la han envenenado'-le grita norita con una mirada muy triste y voz temblorosa.

Fuera de la habitación natsume estaba frente recargado a la puerta.

-mikan!-susurraba cada 15 segundos- por favor- pensó preocupado.

Luca nogi lo miraba muy preocupado, estaba triste al ver a natsume así.

Así paso una hora.

-le hare un lavado gástrico- dijo una de las enfermeras a norita y a narumi.

-dime norita que podría pasar?-pregunto narumi secándose una lagrima.

-no podría decirte aun, hasta que veamos cómo está este caso- dijo norita que aun seguía llorando sus ojos los tenía todos enrojecidos.

-puedo quedarme aquí?-pregunta narumi serio.

-como, quieras pero esto durara como una hora y media, - le dice norita para luego estirar una cortina que tapara la camilla en donde habían puesto a mikan.

Fuera de la habitación.

-que es lo que le sucedió a mikan-chan?-pregunto anna que estaba abrazando con fuerzas a shellan mientras lloraba.

Se miraba lo nervioso que natsume se encontraba, estaba asustado, preocupado, nervioso, triste, asombrado, confundido, quería llorar, sus ojos los tenia enrojecidos se aguantaba las lagrimas.

-me dio mucho miedo, me asuste, al verla asi- dijo anna ahora abrazando a hotaru que se encontraba agarrada de la mano con luca nogi.

-que sucedió?-entra luna por la puerta del hospital.

-mikan-chan se encuentra muy mal- le dijo shellan.

-tu idiota que haces aquí?-le pregunto natsume con algo de nostalgia .

-OYE! Me preocupe- le contesta luna en voz alta- donde esta ahorita?-pregunta luna seria.

-ahí adentro, no nos dejan entrar.- contesto hotaru seria.

-desde cuando te preocupas por ella?-pregunto natsume serio.

- solo quería ver que le paso- dijo seria para luego retirarse.

-mikan!- pensó natsume.

Al pasaro otra hora, anna y shellan junto con terran y más se despidieron.

Solo quedaron hotaru, luca y natsume., luca nogi y hotaru estaban sentados en los asientos y natsume alado de la puerta de la habitación en la que mikan estaba.

Y dentro de la recamara donde esta mikan y los demás.

-si narumi, lamentablemente la envenenaron- dijo norita quitándose los guantes.

-si, ya me dijiste eso antes, pero que podría pasar si la envenenaron?-pregunta una vez mas narumi nervioso.

-podría perder la memoria, o la vista, o tal vez todo el movimiento de su cuerpo- le contesto norita en voz alta.- no quiero que le pase nada ah esta niña, y te digo porque rayos! Yo te avía dicho que tuvieran cuidado de ella, lo han hecho? Que no hiciera misiones, lo hicieron? Que les ocurre!- le grito norita pegándole en el pecho mientras lloraba sin poder creerlo.

-lo siento norita, no es mi decisión, fue la de los directores-responde narumi con el rostro agachado.

-entonces por qué no fregados van y le dan una buena, porque ponen a una joven como ella a estas misiones?, que acaso quieren perderla?-le grito norita que ahora se encontraba llorando en el pecho.

-no quiero perderla, sabes que están buscando a mikan los de otras organizaciones los de DEPM, y otros, están buscando quien está ofreciendo dinero por ella, tú crees que esto es fácil? Podrían atacar la academia completa- le dice y pregunta narumi abrazándola

Mientras los dos discutían sus gritos y mas se escuchaban tras la pared en la que natsume recargado se encontraba. dos enfermeras que revisaban el palpitar de mikan, su respiración y mas para ver si era posible que despertara rápido ya que sus huesos no reaccionaban del todo a un movimiento que ellas hacían.

-mikan por favor, despierta, No Te vallas, Te Necesito- pedía natsume en su mente atado a sus manos con fuerzas mientras escuchaba lo que esos dos decían.

En eso dentro de la habitación.

-norita –chan-le gritan a norita una enfermera rubia.

-que sucede?-pregunta preocupada acercándoseles y mientras se acercaba miro un brillo verde entre las cortinas.

-algo está pasando- dijo una de las enfermeras, narumi también se acerco

-mikan!- susurro norita sorprendida.

-porque esta brillando verde?-pregunto narumi.

-está usando su poder de sanar heridas, lamentablemente es para heridas y solo heridas, no para quitar el veneno o lo que le afecto- dijo norita seria- al menos que- dijo seria acercándosele mas.

-al menos que, qué?-pregunto narumi nervioso.

-no,no nada- le responde norita revisando el palpitar de mikan.

-mikan!-pensó narumi mientras miraba a la chica con un rostro débil, y muy triste.

A las 2 am narumi salió de la habitación de mikan, en cuanto salió natsume que aun seguía caminando de un lado a otro preocupado al verlo lo aventó a la pared.

-como esta ella?-pregunto natsume serio.

-no lo se, norita me pidió salir, no era bueno que estuviera ahí adentro hasta saber que mikan despierte, para saber si verdaderamente le paso algo grave o perdió algo- le dijo narumi con sus ojos brillantes y sorprendido al ver a natsume así tan preocupado, nervioso sus ojos todos enrojecidos, con miedo a perder su mayor tesoro valioso en su vida.

-desgraciados-pronuncio natsume bajando su rostro- ahora saben que ella no debe estar en las misiones desgraciados- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-ahorita tengo pensado hablar con el director de esto ya que el nomas sabe que están pagando mucho porque le traigan a mikan a una persona, y están investigando a que persona, debemos eliminarlos , pero yo creo que llevaremos a mikan a un lugar lejos de todos para que este a salvo- le comenta narumi secándose dos lagrimas.

-tss-hace natsume dándole la espalda.

-natsume, tranquilízate, -le pidió narumi tocándole el hombro.

-como puedo estar tranquilo, han llegado hasta este punto,-dijo en voz alta- me vengare lo juro- pensó furioso.

-natsume, lo sabemos, es mas ya ahorita iré hablar con el director aun que sea tarde, sabiendo esto, no se negara a llevarla lejos a un lugar en que mikan este protegida- dijo narumi abriendo la puerta de salida del hospital.

Luca nogi y hotaru seguían ahí en compañía con natsume.

Asi pues paso otra hora y veamos cómo le fue a narumi hablando con el director.

-ya le dijiste a persona de esto?-le pregunto el director joven que miraba hacia la ventana.

-no, el solo sabe lo de que están ofreciendo mucho por ella-contesta narumi.

-todo concuerda con lo que el científico nos dijo eech,-comento el director tocándose la barbilla.

-como?-pregunto confundido narumi.

-el nos había dicho que ella muy pronto se encontraría en grave peligro, y ese día llego, nunca creí que fuer dentro de la academia- dijo el director volteándolo a ver.-pero si esa creatura verdaderamente vale mucho, ahí que cuidarla- le dijo el director.

-a donde piensas llevarla?-pregunto narumi.

-no, aun no, debemos saber si todo va a estar bien en ella, desde lo ocurrido, pongan guardia en el hospital que nadie entre desde las 8 pm en adelante hasta las 10 am la visitaran personas que conozcan que han estado con ella- le dijo en forma de orden.

-eso hasta su recuperación?-pregunto narumi confundido.

-asi, es si es que sobrevive- dijo serio el director.

En el hospital.

Natsume por fin se encontraba descansando en uno de los asientos del hospital su cuerpo callo rendido, en un profundo sueño… un recuerdo de uno de los sueños..

_-Hermanitoooooooo-se escucha un grito dentro de un oscuro bosque._

_-Aoi- grita natsume mientras entra a ese bosque en busca de su hermanita.-un momento este sueño ya lo tuve antes-pensó natsume confundido y serio._

-Hermanoooo-se escucha nuevamente el grito.

_en lo oscuro de el bosque natsume en su mano prende fuego con su pode para alumbrar un poco el bosque cuando de pronto pasa cercas y frente a de él una joven con un vestido largo blanco, una joven con cabello castaño claro y suelto una joven la cual se le hacía muy reconocida._

_-Mikan-susurra el nombre de la bella joven pasado cercas de natsume_.-definitivamente este sueño lo tuve-pensó serio

_-hermanooo-se escucha nuevamente el grito. natsume voltea hacia un lado del bosque y luego hacia donde mikan estaba caminando en una parte oscura, pero ella avía desaparecido. natsume empezó a correr en busca de su hermana. Mientras corría se escucho un canto de una hermosa voz que cantaba así (Annete Moreno-Un Angel llora)_

_Esa Canción- dijo natsume asombrado.-esa canción que canta no es la misma que en mi otro sueño- pensó mientras buscaba preocupado._

**Las flores ya no llegan**

**el poema se acabó**

**lo que un día fue amor**

**en amargura se volvió**

**el quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó**

**para poder revivir los placeres del ayer**

**ya no puede ver las cosas igual**

**porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo**

**ya luz ya no ah perdido su color azul**

**CORO: las estrellas miran**

**la luna lo abraza**

**y un angel llora...**

**pasaron ya los años**

**ya se olvidó**

**de el amor que prometió**

**cuando la conoció**

**entra a la habitacion y en la cama el la vió**

**toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mató**

**ahhh ahhhh ahhh ahhhhhhhh**

**las flores ya llegaron**

**el poema empezó**

**sobre una tumba fría**

**el llora su dolor**

**el solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó**

**para poder perderse asi en la dulzura de su voz**

**ya no puede ver las cosas igual**

**porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo**

**y a luz ya no ah perdido su color azul...**

**CORO: las estrellas miran**

**la luna lo abraza**

**y un angel llora...**

**las estrellas miran**

**la luna lo abraza**

**y un angel llora...**

_(natsume nunca avía escuchado de esa canción, era extraño escucharla en su sueño)_

_a natsume ya sabía de quien provenía esa dulzura de voz y volvió a susurrar su nombre._

_-Mikan- vuelve a susurrar natsume en el bosque mientras se escucha el eco de la hermosa voz._

_-KkiiiiiiIiiiiiiAaaaaaaa-se escucha un estruendoso grito el cual natsume supo que no provenía de su hermana no de la chica que cantaba. natsume comenzó a correr en busca de mikan preocupado, mientras corría paro asomándose a lo oscuro de una parte del bosque, miro cercas la tela de un vestido blanco, natsume supo que el grito del sueño pasado provenía de mikan pero en este sueño el grito provenía de la voz de(anna)le recordó lo sucedido. corrió hacia ese lugar, mientras corría, ahora miraba pies, y poco a poco la figura de la joven mikan tirada en el suelo..natsume se inca y agarra a mikan y la pone en sus brazos. Noto que ella estaba desmayada_

_-mikan, eehii-grita natsume preocupado moviendo el cuerpo de la joven- mikaaaaaaaan-grita._

_-Hermano-se escucha la voz de Aoi tras de natsume. y natsume voltea,_

_-Aoi- dice natsume sorprendido._

_-por qué no la cuidaste? Te lo pedi, y no lo hisiste!- dijo Aoi con una mirada seria cuando de pronto desapareció. natsume se impacto. y a punto de decir el nombre de su hermana escucho..._

_-ummm- se escucho una voz baja que natsume ya sabía de quién era y el voltea y ve a mikan quien despertaba._

_-quien… eres…tu? – pregunta la joven confundida…natsume se impacta.._

_-mikan!-piensa mientras sus ojos brillaban por lo que la bella joven de rostro angelical le pregunto._

**Y despertó del terrible sueño…escuchando pronunciar su nobre de una voz reconocida.**

-natsume, despierta!-le decía una y otra vez su amigo luca nogi tocándolo del hombro

**-**que fue ese sueño?-pensó sobándose los ojos. para luego voltear a ver a su amigo.

-tenemos que ir a clases vendrás?-le pregunto serio.

En eso sale norita.

-porque aun siguen aquí?-pregunto norita seria.- deberían estar en clases, vallan podrán venir aquí cuando salgan- dijo norita sonriendo con unos ojos cansados y preocupados.

-no sabe nada aun sobre como este?-pregunto natsume serio mientras se levantaba

-lo siento, no, aun no despierta y si no despierta aun no podría decirte nada de cómo este-dijo norita agachando su rostro.

-tss-hace natsume.

-la visitaremos al terminar las clases- le dijo luca nogi.

Natsume salió del hospital y se dirigieron los tres a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y desayunar para las clases.

-estúpido, para que la dejas- pensó natsume echándose la culpa mientras se bañaba.

-mikan!-susurro hotaru mientras se peinaba con unos ojos que soltaban lagrimas.

-pobre de natsume, quien hiso algo tan cruel a mikan?-se pregunto luca nogi mientras se cambiaba.

Todo el ambiente del salón de clases era triste, hacía falta la risa de una niña pensaban muchos, hasta el profesor narumi fingía reír, pero no le pues comenzaron las clases sin ganas en ese día por lo sucedido.

Se hicieron las 11 y en la habitación de mikan dos enfermeras revisaban algo hasta que.

-umamm-hacia una joven despertando del profundo sueño

Las enfermeras voltearon sorprendidas.

-ve por norita- grito una empujando a la enfermera rubia, que en segundos salió corriendo.

-señorita norita- grito la rubia asombrada

-que sucede?-pregunto nirita dejando a un lado su tasa de café.

-venga, a despertado- le dice la rubia jalándola del brazo.

Al entrar en la habitación la pelirroja no espero mas.

-mikan!-dijo en voz alta volteándola a ver.

Mikan se levanto de la almohada ,norita y las dos enfermeras comenzaron a ver como mikan movía sus brazos, su mirada, era asustada y con mucho miedo, vieron como movía sus brazos de un lado a otro como si buscara algo norita quedo impactada, mikan movía sus labios y ene so comenzó a llorar.

-ahí no!-dijo norita que sus ojos brillaban al ver a mikan como estaba y en eso comenzo ella tambien a llorar, mirando como mikan se estaba poniendo estérica, algo le paso. .

-mikan!, mikan! Me escuchas?-pregunto norita bajando sus brazos.

La joven asustada volteo hacia norita y la pelirroja vio que Las lagrimas de aquellos hermosos ojos salían sin poderse detener. Norita puso atención a sus ojos y vio que la pupila estaba escasa(no se notaba tanto, borrosa)..

-norita, que pasara ahora?-pregunto la enermera del cabello castaño.

-tenemos que saber si esto es temporal, o permanente- dijo norita sacando un tranquilizante, mikan se tocaba los ojos alzaba sus brazos, lloraba intentaba hablar, mas nada salía de sus labios, al ponerle el tranquilizante la recostaron. Norita llamo a narumi en medio de toda la clase.

-y así mis niños se hace el trabajo-les dijo narumi hasta que sonó un timbre proveniente de su cel.

Al ver narumi quien le llamaba se sorprendió, natsume lo noto junto con luca y hotaru.

-bueno?-contesto narumi

-narumi, despertó, pero necesito que vengas a ca, es grave, y no le digas a nadie, nadie puede visitarla hasta que sepamos bien todo- le dijo norita con voz preocupantica y temblorosa.

-despertó!,-pensó asombrado narumi- ahí voy de inmediato- dijo en susurros colgando.

-mis niños tengo que irme, así que tendrán la siguiente hora libre-dijo narumi sonriendo fingido agarrando su maleta para salir hasta que.

-esa llamada, era sobre mikan?-grito natsume serio levantándose.

-natsume- pensó luca nogi viéndolo. narumi estaba sorprendido.

-responde ya!-pidió natsume en voz alta enfadado y preocupado.

-ya despertó, pero no pueden visitarla, hasta que sepan si ella no perdió la memoria, la vista o alguna otra cosa- le dijo narumi sin voltearlo a ver- así que no vallas-le ordeno serio para luego retirarse.

-mikan-chan-comenzaron a comentar mas compañeros y los que no sabían lo sucedido.

Luna volteo a ver a natsume y vio su rostro preocupado, la chica se entristeció.

-en verdad sufre-pensó seria volteando hacia su libreta.

En eso natsume se va del salón sin decir ni una palabra. Sus manos las hiso puño, de sus ojos al salir del salón comenzaron a lagrimear, natsume estaba más que preocupado, estaba nervioso, asustado, con miedo, en verdad no quería perder a mikan.

**Pdv de natsume**

No quiero perderla.

Mi miedo es perderla.

La amo demasiado, es mi preciado tesoro.

Mikan, por favor recupérate ahora que no te puedo ver.

Me vengare, desgraciados estupidez,

Mikan, perdóname, fue mi culpa si tan solo viera faltado ese día.

No te viera ocurrido esto.

Te amo

Por favor recupérate mi Vida

Sin ti me siento solo, acabado, agrio,

Con tigo, me siento lejos de todo,

De la oscuridad, necesito de ti

Por favor! Ahora que se que has despertado.

Quedate, Te Necesito , Eres Mi Vida!

**Fin de pdv**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**lloroo **

**soy una llorona, lloro, ya le gano a la llorona mas bien dicho. T.T**

**dejen sus reviews plis, los encesito mi imaginacion se basa en ellos y hacen que vuele mas de un %100000000000000000**

**hermanita encesito tus reseñas(L)**

**gracias por leer el cap. c:**


	71. Capitulo 71, Mikan Te Extrañamos!

**Holaa!**

**como estan?**

**yo estoy muy,muy happy**

**la quinceañera fue muy divertida,. muybonita, ysinceramente huvo muchisimas fotos que pronto subire ;) asi que los que me tienen agregados al fb ahi van a estar y ahi me miraran ;)!**

**todo estuvo estupendo, y no se me siento extraña desde hace semanas de algo que me dijeron :S**

**ademas ando u npoco tristona por que ayer en la quinceañera se suponia que vendrian mis amigas y amigos de la prepa y no no pudieron por la escuela como van en la tarde yo iva ahora me sacaron yestoy libre aun que me meteran a prepa habierta, a y pues no pudieron venir por eso por que una de las aestras es bien estricta por una falta te baja un punto y les cabiaron los horarios :s! asi que pues me siento algo tristona :c**

**ya dejo de contas esto rayos! dije que estaba feliz verdad, y ahora tristona, :O! soy una bipolar me paresco un chorro a mikan D:eso es un problema? no se u,U!**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada!u,u!amo mucho este anime.**

**que lo disfruten demaciado!C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #71-Mikan Te Extrañamos.<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

**-responde ya!-pidió natsume en voz alta enfadado y preocupado.**

**-ya despertó, pero no pueden visitarla, hasta que sepan si ella no perdió la memoria, la vista o alguna otra cosa- le dijo narumi sin voltearlo a ver- así que no vallas-le ordeno serio para luego retirarse.**

**-mikan-chan-comenzaron a comentar mas compañeros y los que no sabían lo sucedido.**

**Luna volteo a ver a natsume y vio su rostro preocupado, la chica se entristeció.**

**-en verdad sufre-pensó seria volteando hacia su libreta.**

**En eso natsume se va del salón sin decir ni una palabra. Sus manos las hiso puño, de sus ojos al salir del salón comenzaron a lagrimear, natsume estaba más que preocupado, estaba nervioso, asustado, con miedo, en verdad no quería perder a mikan.**

**Pdv de natsume**

**No quiero perderla.**

**Mi miedo es perderla.**

**La amo demasiado, es mi preciado tesoro.**

**Mikan, por favor recupérate ahora que no te puedo ver.**

**Me vengare, desgraciados estupidez,**

**Mikan, perdóname, fue mi culpa si tan solo viera faltado ese día.**

**No te viera ocurrido esto.**

**Te amo**

**Por favor recupérate mi Vida**

**Sin ti me siento solo, acabado, agrio,**

**Con tigo, me siento lejos de todo,**

**De la oscuridad, necesito de ti**

**Por favor! TE NECESITO!**

**Fin de pdv**

Narumi salía a toda prisa del salón, se miraba que estaba ansioso y nervioso también preocupado por saber lo que norita le diría.

Mientras en el hospital.

Norita se encontraba leyendo unos papeles los cuales salieron de una maquina de revisión de mikan.

-señorita norita ah despertado-dijo una de las enfermeras.

-ahí-hace norita dejando los papeles de un lado para ir a la habitación.

Al llegar agarro con fuerzas la mano de mikan ella seguía recostada en la almohada otra vez llorando.

-mikan, -dijo norita mirándola con preocupación y en eso mikan voltea hacia donde escucho la voz, pero norita sorprendida vio que mikan movía sus ojos a todas partes asustada, la chica seguía ciega.

-ochi,mikan, yo espero que esto solo sea temporal, por favor, si me escuchas si sabes quién soy, me conoces, soy norita te acuerdas de mí?- norita al decirle esto estaba tan nerviosa, que ni sabía que debía decir, lo que más le preocupaba ahora era si no avía perdido la memoria. Puso atención al rostro y miro los labios de mikan que se movían, dando una respuesta la cual ella no entendía, mikan aun no tenía voz.

-mikan, por favor, mueve tu cabeza si te acuerdas de mí, soy norita, la que te busco por tu ciudad para traerte aquí, la que te dio clases de manejo en tus poderes, me recuerdas?-volvió a preguntar agarrando con fuerzas las dos manos de mikan con miedo a lo que le respondería, en eso miro como mikan movía su cabeza del lado derecho al izquierdo dos veces hiso esto como respuesta, norita se sorprendió y empezó a llorar.

-no puede ser- dijo soltando las manos de mikan y tapándose la boca- perdió la memoria-dijo retirándose y recargando su rostro en el hombro de una de las enfermeras.

-señorita norita, usted misma dijo esto solo puede ser temporal-le comento la rubia abrazándola.

En eso llega narumi.

-que sucede?, como esta mikan?-pregunta en voz alta.

-och narumi idiota, ella no me reconoce- le dijo norita volteándolo aver.

-quieres decir qué?-dijo narumi que ahora sus ojos brollaban.

-di tu nombre y di uno de los momentos los cuales pasaron juntos a ver si te recuerda- le ordeno norita.

Narumi se sentó en una silla frente a mikan sujeto su mano y con tristeza y nervios hablo.

-mikan,-fue lo primero que dijo el rostro de mikan volteo hacia él, aun que sus ojos lo buscaban pero no ayeaban nada.

-soy narumi, tu maestro de ortografía e historia y también educación, aquel que el día de bailable te acompaño a comprar tu vestido rojo hermoso, quien te puso de compañera con natsume, quien desbloqueo tu celular para que hablaras con tus abuelitos, narumi, me reconoces?-pregunto con nervios y voz temblorosa.

En el la mano de mikan se alzo y toco el rostro de narumi sorprendido.

-esta mirándome?-pregunto narumi sorprendido.

-creo, no puedo creerlo, tal vez este recuperando la vista sus ojos están en ti, pero pregúntale-le dice norita sorprendida.

-mikan-dijo narumi tocando su mano la cual estaba en el rostro de el- me reconoces?-pregunto una vez más. Hasta que mikan una vez mas movió su cabeza del lado derecho al izquierdo dos veces igual que a norita, la respuesta era ¨no¨.

De los ojos de narumi comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

-no puede ser- dijo agachando su rostro, hasta que la mano de mikan se alejo de el, una vez mas mikan andaba buscando algo que ya no ayeaba. Norita asustada la sostuvo.

-mikan que sucede?-pregunto norita secándose las lagrimas.

La chica se levanto y comenzó otra vez a tallarse los ojos y luego extendía sus manos hasta que comenzó a llorar y otra vez se tallo los ojos, una de las enfermeras movió su mano frente al rostro de mikan a ver si la seguía, pero no. No vio resultado mikan otra vez quedo ciega, le tuvieron que poner otro tranquilizante.

Así pasaron dos semanas, natsume estaba que ya no soportaba la situación, quería verla, quería que le dijeran como estaba, estaba prohibido saber sobre ella, narumi no podía decir nada de lo ocurrido ni lo visto. Natsume por las noches no dormía pensando en mikan una y otra vez teniendo el mismo sueño en el que su hermana le repetía ¨por qué no la cuidaste, te dije y no lo hiciste¨ y luego cuando mikan despertaba de sus brazos y le preguntaba confundidita…quien..eres¨ natsume lloraba solitario sin su compañera, su amada mikan, el vivía preocupado, trabajando duro para encontrar a los desgraciados que le hicieron eso a mikan para vengarse y aquellos quienes la buscan, natsume avía prometido ante la luna vengarse y proteger por siempre a mikan, ante la luna y ante todos los del salón. Veamos ese momento.

-pobre mikan-chan, me pregunto cómo estará?-comento yuu tobita.

-sakura ya a estado tres semanas internada, quienes le abran hecho eso?-pregunto sumiré con brazos cruzados.

-pobre de ella,-comento kita preocupado.

-quiero verla ya- dijo shellan con tonada triste.

-la extraño muchísimo-comento yuu tobita.

-yo también-dijo anna con el rostro hacia el suelo.

-todos la extrañamos, todos extrañamos a sakura, hace falta sus risas, sus historias y sus ánimos en este salón- dijo sakura con los ojos brillosos

-todos la extrañan-pensó luna seria y triste.

-mikan, por favor recupérate- pensó luca nogi mirando el rostro de natsume, que era muy triste y preocupado en verdad la extrañaba demasiado y no quería perderla.

-ne! Natsume –san, no tienes idea de quién podría a verle hecho a sakura?-pregunto terran preocupado volteándolo a ver.

-todavía no se sabe quiénes fueron los que le hicieron tal cosa horrorosa?-pregunto kokoro de curioso.

-mikan!-pensó hotaru que se encontraba muy triste sentada a lado de niko que por su ambiente el pobre también estaba serio.

-no preguntes eso- le susurro anna a terran molesta.

-no sé quien fregados habrá hecho eso, pero si se que no se espera lo que le llegara pronto, a esos desgraciados, estúpidos putrefactos cuerpos, no saben con quién se han metido, con alguien inocente, quien no tuvo ni la mínima culpa, prometo que me vengare y protegeré a mikan de todo estúpido que la quiera lastimar, de toda persona sea mujer o hombre matare a quien se interponga, no tendré misericordia, sea quien sea, la protegeré sea como sea- respondió natsume haciendo puños sus dos manos con voz gruesa seria y que en verdad daba miedo, con una mirada y esos ojos color carmesí que ardían de furia y querían venganza.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta luna a lo escuchado, la cual luego se puso seria y triste por mikan, sorprendente de ella enserio.

en el hospital..

norita se encontraba viendo la maquina, la que decia como su corazon latia,hasta que mikan despierta.

-don-de?..-se escucho un susurro que norita alcanzo a escuchar proveniente de mikan, ella se sorprendio y votleo.

-Mikan!-dice en voz alta sujetando la mano de la joven votlea averla norita sorprendia vio comolos ojos de mikan fijaban la vista en ella.

-por Dios-penso norita sorprendida.

-Nori-ta-sem-pai...-escucho decir de mikan.

-m-me r-recuerdas?-pregunto sorprendida norita en tatamudeo sus ojos tornaron un brillo increible ante loe scuchado..

paso otra semana y A mikan todavía no la podían mover del lugar, una de las cosas, fue que sus piernas casi no le respondían, con lentitud le encellaban a una vez más a caminar.

Llego el día en el que norita cito a los amigos de mikan, pues, después de una semana más, ella ya estaba recuperando más o menos la vista, y sus piernas ya avían recuperado más o menos la fuerza para caminar aun que se tambaleaba y a veces caía, mikan ya podía hablar, su voz volvió .

los citaron por que mikan podía ver los rostros a veces se le iba la vista borrosa, pero luego volvía al estado normal, norita los cito para ver si ella los reconocía y los recordaba por alguna razón, palabra nombre o rostro, para ver si los recordaba.

Al llegar, luca nogi, sumiré, anna, shellan, hotaru niko kita tsubasa, kazu (suprimo)narumi, terran, kokoro, sobretodo natsume, que era el más nervioso y preocupado, todos se encontraban en la habitación de mikan, norita les ordeno pegarse a la pared aleando de cada uno por unos 10 o mas centímetros.

-debo decirles algo, a mí ya me está recordando, cuando ella se acerque a uno de ustedes, y les empiece a tocar el rostro, puede y diga su nombre, o tal vez, te conozco, o me acuerdo de ti, esperen lo mejor, esto tal vez solo sea temporal,-les dice norita con tonada triste.

En eso norita se dirigía hacia donde avía una cortina la cual tapaba la cama en la que mikan estaba sentada. Al quitar la cortina color azul todos se pusieron nerviosos y tristes.

Norita ayudo a que mikan se recargara en sus pies para que caminara. Y la volteo con lentitud hacia todos a ver con quien quería ella ir primero.

-mikan-susurro su mejor amiga hotaru, quien ya supo que en verdad mikan era alguien súper especial en su vida y que hotaru la ama demasiado como a una hermana aun que la trate mal y a veces seria, así es hotaru, pero cuando menos lo piensas demuestra sus sentimientos.

-mi mikan- pensó natsume mirándola con esa mirada especial, la cual no se ve mucho en el rostro de natsume.

**Pdv de natsume.**

Quería ir y abrazarla y jamás soltarla.

En cuanto la vi, mi corazón latió muy fuerte, i estomago, sentí algo muy extraño dentro de el,

Me puse nervioso, creo que sentí mucho calor en ese entonces.

En verdad la extrañaba demasiado.

La amo, mi mikan, desde mi vista, está viva, pero a la vez estoy nervioso.

Qué ocurriría si ella… si ella no me recuerda?

**Fin de pdv**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**les gusto?**

**dejen review!**

**garcias pro tomarce la olestia de leer cada dia un cap mio c:**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO!1**

**sus reviews me levantan muchisimo el animo,andaba leeyendo uno de naomi-darki.7.7! naomi ya todos saben lo que sucedera en gakuen alice revelaciones c: bueno entusiasmaste jajajja! un gran saludo a todas y un besote!**


	72. Capitulo 72, Te Recuerdo!

**Hola!**

**como estan?**

**espero que bien.**

**yo...necesito animos.**

**tengo iedo figence :c**

**ayer me encerre en el closet que es mi lugar privado para pensar y llorar**

**muchos le tienen miedo al amor, yo tambien se ve que esta hsitoria mas o menos la base en lo sucedido de mi vida.**

**pijamada del Terror, ahi algo que me sucedio en El primer capitulo,no todo es como lopintan, y en el segundo, las decisiones, o en el capitulo 15 recuerdos dolorosos, ola de triste dia doloroso capitulo 16. la pijamada del terror capitulo 24. capitulo 58 un dia sin el,capitulo 60 loimprevisto, o el capitulo 45 no lo sabia, 68,69 70 71 72 y 73 todos esos capitulos los hise conforme a mi vida lo que e pasado, sobre esos ultimos fue lo que le paso a mi hercheis mi perrito. bueno ando muy deprimida, y hoi no pude mas escribir.**

**les pido que me disculpen en verdad,escribia y todo se me nublaba, todo se me iba de mi mente no podia concentrarme, desde que me dijeron eso, sinceramente tengo mucho miedo. y los que me tienen agregada al fb lean lo que escribo en el muro, miedo a que la herida que a un no cierra y que no han cerrado se abra mas. me encuentran como :VERONICA LIZBETH R.H**

**aclacariones: NO me pertenece nada.**

**que lo disfruten!C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #72-Te Recuerdo?<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior<p>

**-debo decirles algo, a mí ya me está recordando, cuando ella se acerque a uno de ustedes, y les empiece a tocar el rostro, puede y diga su nombre, o tal vez, te conozco, o me acuerdo de ti, esperen lo mejor, esto tal vez solo sea temporal,-les dice norita con tonada triste.**

**En eso norita se dirigía hacia donde avía una cortina la cual tapaba la cama en la que mikan estaba sentada. Al quitar la cortina color azul todos se pusieron nerviosos y tristes.**

**Norita ayudo a que mikan se recargara en sus pies para que caminara. Y la volteo con lentitud hacia todos a ver con quien quería ella ir primero.**

**-mikan-susurro su mejor amiga hotaru, quien ya supo que en verdad mikan era alguien súper especial en su vida y que hotaru la ama demasiado como a una hermana aun que la trate mal y a veces seria, así es hotaru, pero cuando menos lo piensas demuestra sus sentimientos.**

**-mi mikan- pensó natsume mirándola con esa mirada especial, la cual no se ve mucho en el rostro de natsume.**

**Pdv de natsume.**

**Quería ir y abrazarla y jamás soltarla.**

**En cuanto la vi, mi corazón latió muy fuerte, i estomago, sentí algo muy extraño dentro de el,**

**Me puse nervioso, creo que sentí mucho calor en ese entonces.**

**En verdad la extrañaba demasiado.**

**La amo, mi mikan, desde mi vista, está viva, pero a la vez estoy nervioso.**

**Qué ocurriría si ella… si ella no me recuerda?**

**Fin de pdv**

mikan traía una venda en los ojos la cual norita le estaba quitando, al quitársela mikan se sobo los ojos y comenzó a mirar de forma extraña a todos los presentes.

-mikan! No se te hace ni uno de ellos familiar?-le susurro norita al oído.

-No-se escucho una voz susurrante y medio ronca salir de la boca de mikan que norita solo escucho.

En eso mikan comienza lentamente a caminar solo 5 pasos para ver si los reconocía. En eso mikan guira su cabeza hacia narumi este se pone nervioso,mikan primero lo ve extrañado 6 segundos, luego cambia a sorprendida por 4 segundos, y despues sonríe caminando hacia el.

-Narumi-sensei-se escucha salir de los labios de aquella hermosa joven que sonreía.

-mikan-susurro narumi sorprendido con tantas ganas de llorar. Al estar frente a él..

-Te recuerdo? ...narumi-sensei- dijo y lo dijo en forma de pregunta la joven abrazándolopara al ultimo decir su nombre.

Narumi hiso lo mismo.

Norita y todos los demás estaban sorprendidos y nerviosos. Porque faltaban si reconocía a sus amigos.

-pero, no recuerdo todos los momentos, solo sé que te conozco, y que te tengo un gran cariño- le dijo mikan dejándolo de abrazar.

-pero me alegra que me conozcas mi niña-le dijo narumi volviéndola a abrazar.

-mikan por favor recupera todos tus recuerdos- suplico norita en su mente junto con otras personas.

Luego mikan retrocedió 5 pasos atrás y volteo a ver a todos con extrañes a ver si se acordaba de uno.

-yo..-dijo mikan seria tocando con una de sus manos una piedra que tenia colgada en su cuello color roja, una piedra muy especial.- yo ya los eh visto a todos, pero..-dijo seria dirigiéndose a todos- pero...no sé...no logro acordarme de los momentos que pasamos juntos-dijo con el rostro hacia la piedra.

En eso mikan volteo hacia hotaru y la apunto con un dedo sonriendo.

-tu…-dijo con una mirada tierna- tu...me acuerdo que tú me pegabas con una maquina de golpes llamada Baka, jeje-dijo soltando risita inocente y hermosa.

El rostro de hotaru sonrió con unos ojos realmente brillosos a lo que mikan le dijo.

-ho-ta-ru I-ma-i - dijo en lento mikan con un rostro pensativo.- así te llamas no es verdad?-le pregunto algo seria.

-si tontita-le respondió hotaru abrazándola.

Después de abrazarse las dos amigas, la mirada de mikan se torno borrosa, que la hiso marearse y retroceder para atrás y cayo sentada al suelo.

-Mikan!-dijeron todos en voz alta.

Norita corrió a su lado.

-no y-yo puedo-dijo mikan algo tartamuda levantándose del suelo. Norita la soltó del brazo. Y mikan sr tallo los ojos.

-mikan miras bien?-le pregunto norita preocupada.

-no se preocupe- le dijo mikan quitando sus manos de sus ojos, en eso la vista de mikan se dirigió hacia natsume aun que aun si vista era borrosa, no podía ver bien a natsume, mikan comenzó a caminar hacia él. Aun que todavía no tuviera firme la vista natsume se miraba borroso, pero a mikan le llamo la atención y Al estas frente a frente tan poquitos centímetros, natsume se puso nervioso y preocupado, mikan levanto su mano derecha para posarla en la mejilla de natsume este se tenso.

Mikan lo miraba con extrañes, luego su otra mano la poso en la otra mejilla y jalo las dos con sus manos.

-tss-hace natsume por el dolor que sintió al ser sus mejillas jaladas por las hermosas delicadas y suaves manos de mikan.

-tú..-susurro mikan seria y con la mirada ya puesta en el, ya había regresado totalmente su vista-me recuerdas a alguien –dijo seria hasta que su mirada se figo en una de las manos de natsume la cual tenía una pulsera o brazalete negro con rojo que ella misma le regalo, mikan se asombro al verla que poso ahora su mano derecha sobre aquella pulsera o brazalete, alzo la mano de natsume la que tenia puesta el brazalete y empezó mikan a tocarlo a curiosear con la pulsera hasta encontrar aquella piedrita que parecía diamante en forma de estrella color carmesí la cual la hiso recordar miles de cosas, mikan quedo quieta por varios segundos con una mirada impactada.

**Pdv de natsume.**

Quería abrazarla,

Sabía que la pelirroja negaría que la abrazara tan de pronto si no me recordaba

Tenía miedo lo admito

Mucho miedo, a lo que mi mikan me dijera

Ya estaba frente a mí

Sentía su cálida mano acariciar mi rostro una vez mas

Como extrañaba eso de mi mikan

Me mordí el labio inferior

Estaba muy nervioso

Ahora sentí como otra mano acariciaba i mejilla izquierda, en verdad extrañaba esto hasta que

Fueron jaladas por sus preciosas manos

Eso me dolio,

Pero no me importaba

Realmente quería sentirla,

Pero no solo sus manos

Si no quería sentirla cuerpo completo

Realmente la quería en mis brazos

No aguante más cuando pronuncie su nombre cerrando mis ojos y al abrirlos.

**Fin de pdv**

-mikan!-susurro natsume nervioso, triste, preocupado confundido mirando el rostro de mikan. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a dar un brillo realmente sorprendente .ene so mikan cerro sus ojos y le recorrieron muchas lagrimas que no se alcanzarían a contar luego los abrió mirando el rostro de natsume y soltó su mano retrocediendo 7 pasos lejos de él.

**Flashblack:**

**recordo cuando el yella jugaban a un juego de guantes el cual los dos quedaron de pareja:**

_-chicos les quedan solo 1 mn, apresúrense-les grita narumi que estaba hablando por un micrófono._

_-aaaaaaaaaaach, donde está el gato, no encuentro el color que le tocoooooooo- grita mikan en sus pensamientos- chitreguas,-se dice pensando._

_-callate, no seas tan ruidosa- le dice natsume._

_De pronto todo se ponía más tenso adentro de lo oscuro de ese salón, mikan en realidad estaba sercas de natsume.. de pronto alguien choca con mikan haciéndola caer._

_-iiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaiiiii- dice mikan en sus pensamientos por el golpe que se dio- eso duele- piensa._

_Cuando de pronto alguien se tropieza por los pies de mikan cae de de frente a su casi lado de las rodillas de mikan….que creen…_

_-tsss- piensa natsume parando el casi golpazo que se daba de frente al piso- que rayos, quien?-piensa mientras ve un guante de color amarillo cercas de su mano..y mikan también lo nota un guante cercas de su mano color azul.…_

_-será el (ella)?-se preguntan los dos._

_-eres tú?-se vuelven a preguntar en el pensamiento._

_5,4,3-grita narumi para ponerlos más nerviosos._

_Natsume agarra la mano de mikan fuertemente, poniéndola un poco nerviosa por lo inesperado._

_-el me agarro la mano?-pensó mikan- creí que se la agarraría yo ya que el no me la querría agarrar- pensó..y el escucho en sus pensamientos lo que ella dijo._

_0…-grito narumi prendiendo todas las luces de el salón..natsume y mikan voltearon a verse, sus manos estaban unidas no de lado si no (como los novios se agarran las manos, comprenderán),y natsume se levanto ayudándola a levantarse también de el piso en donde cayeron los dooos…cuando la levanto mikan estaba lastimada de el tobillo, ya que se lo torció por la caída, y pues al levantarse de el dolor se recargo sin querer en el pecho de natsume..Asiendo que él se pusiera tenso y raro y ella nerviosa, …o por Dios que pasara en el siguiente capítulo…los juegos seguirán? habrán ganado?...…_

**Mikan recordo cuando hiso su declaracion tan inocente.**

_Holaaa- semi grita mikan.- gatito-dice en voz coqueta._

_Cierra la puerta y voltea hacia la recamara, cuando en eso se escucha un sonido tras de ella, voltea con lentitud y ve a natsume saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado, sin camisa y con una toalla desde la cintura hasta abajo..no traía short nomas la toalla o.o!mikan se sonrojo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, natsume sonríe malicioso mirando también de pies a cabeza. Realmente mikan se miraba hermosísima esa noche, aprecia un ángel..un ángel medio borracho u.u! Que pasara?.._

_-que haces aquí'-pregunta natsume acercándosele._

_-e-em-hace mikan sonrojada- p-por que no fuiste al baile gatito?-pregunta mikan sonriendo sínica._

_Natsume levanta una ceja._

_-que me extrañaste?-pregunta coqueto._

_-sip-responde mikan inocente- ach- dice asombrada a lo que dijo tapándose la boca con la mano._

_Natsume sonrió malicioso._

_-y responderás, donde has estado?-pregunto mikan volteando a otra parte._

_-desde cuando te preocupas por mi?-pregunta natsume cruzándose de brazos._

_-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuf-hace mikan inocentemente- och no-piensa tapándose la boca nuevamente._

_-no vengo a confesar, di-digo a eso-dice mikan sonrojándose mas.. natsume levanta una ceja coqueto- porque no me dijiste que te vas a las 5 en un avión?-pregunta mikan mirándolo serio._

_Al escuchar lo dicho natsume se sorprendió._

_-luca- pensó- bueno, tengo que pasar esta última noche a su lado, regresare dentro de unos meses,y por ese motivo no quiero perder el tiempo y me gustaría que hoy lo supiera-pensó acercándose un poco más a mikan._

_-que no contestaras?-pregunta mikan volteando a otra parte._

_Natsume voltea a ver a sus bombones de chocolate._

_-si me voy, porque te importa esto?-pregunta natsume acercándosele mas para ponerla nerviosa._

_-p-porque yo..Yo te….porque. p-porque tú..Tú me- decía mikan sorprendida y en eso se tapa la boca- que iva a decir?-piensa sorprendida mientras sus ojos brillaban._

_Natsume se sorprendió más a lo que la chica le dijo, que todo correspondía a algo, y el dio el paso._

_-estuviste comiendo chocolate ech?-pregunto natsume, que ahora estaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada. Mikan volteo a verlo._

_-sip-responde mikan inocente. Luego ve como natsume cierra la puerta con seguro.o.o!_

_-p-por que la cierras?-pregunta mikan curiosa borrachita y confundida. Se miraba tan hermosa enserio, luego natsume se empezó a acercar mas a mikan quedando a uno unos milímetros._

_-que hará?-piensa mikan confundida agachando su rostro que luego fue alzado por la mano de natsume._

_-que era lo que estabas a punto de decirme?-pregunto natsume levantándole una ceja._

_Mikan se puso nerviosa y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar._

_-el habla sobre?–pensó la inocente- yo, casi me le declaraba-pensó sorprendida y sonrojada mientras su corazon latia muy rapido a lo casi dicho - casi, me faltaban las últimas palabras-pensó la chica mientars sus ojos brillaban y las mariposas brotaban en su estomago- no mikan-cerro sus ojos alejándose con fuerzas de natsume sin voltearlo a ver._

_-me daras de tus chocolates?-pregunto sínico natsume._

_-nunca-responde mikan volteando a otro lado._

_-segura?, no quieres que pruebe?-pregunto siendo sínico y coqueto otra vez o.o!_

_-probar de qué?-pregunta curiosa mikan._

_Natsume se le vuele a acercar pero estaba le enreda un brazo en su cintura atrayéndola a el con fuerzas._

_-no me vas a dar?-pregunta nuevamente natsume mirándola a los ojos._

_-nop-responde mikan sonriendo sínica._

_-entonces….tendré que probar de tus labios-dijo natsume colocando una de sus manos tras la cabeza de mikan para juntar sus labios con dulzura y pasión hacia los de ella._

_Mikan se sorprendió, sus ojos empezaron a brillar._

_-el me está besando…natsume-pensaba mikan- no puedo- pensaba mientras su corazón cada vez latía mas rápido por lo hecho._

_Mikan comenzó a sentir como natsume saboreaba con lentitud sus labios apasionadamente,(en realidad podía averla besado con ternura y tranquilidad pero el anhelaba pesarla desde hace tiempo, y aprovecho este momento para besar apasionado sin esperar mas a la hermosa criatura indefenza que ahora estaba en sus brazos) la ternura de mikan aun tenía los ojos abiertos, sintió como la mano que natsume en la cintura de ella la apretaba con tanta fuerza y pasión atrayéndola más, y cada vez más a el, mikan no resistió mas y soltó la bolsa de bombones, colocando lentamente sus manos en la cabeza de natsume una en el sedoso cabello y otra en su cuello, cerro con lentitud sus ojos y de uno de ellos salió una lagrima que le recorría el perfecto rostro de mikan. Luego se separaron pues el oxigeno hacia falta entre natsume y mikan. Mikan abrió sus ojos y natsume aun la tenia sostenía, lambio sus labios en señal de y sonrió a su víctima._

_-chocolate envinado,-dijo natsume sínico._

_-si, pero no es solo chocolate-dijo mikan sonriendo._

_Natsume junto sin esperar más sus labios con los de mikan hundiéndose en ellos apasionadamente, y mikan le seguía al ritmo. El chico apretaba con fuerzas los labios de la inocente creatura, saboreando apasionado sus labios. Y se separaron una vez más._

**_conforme mikan se iba acordando de esto, emepzaba a llorar sin poder controlarce a si misma y recordo cuando se dijeron esa misma noche ¨TE AMO¨_**

_Natsume coloco sus manos en la cintura de mikan haciendo que se recostara y el se sube arriba de ella._

_-jugaremos a esto..-dijo sacando un bombón de la bolsa- morderás el chocolate y la cereza en donde caiga ahí es donde besare- dijo sonriendo sínico._

_mIkan abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo mas. Natsume le acerco el bombón a sus hermosos labios. Y mikan lo mordió y la cereza cayó en su barbilla, labios, y mejillas ach, y un poco mas debajo de la barbilla o.o!**lo alcance a ver!**_

_-te vez hermosa, ademas me facinan las cerezas-dijo natsume con una tonada coqueta, cerrando sus ojos para besar todo aquello que tuviera cereza. Mikan cerró sus ojos. Natsume primero le lambio la mejilla quitándole con dulzura la cereza y luego fue a la otra mejilla con lentitud, Mikan se mordio el labio inferior era obvio las mariposas le estaban invadiendo por completo el estomago y mas a ya! La hermosa chica tenía sus manos en el sedoso cabello de natsume! Y después llego el a sus perfectos labios, estos los Saborío con más pasión y al terminarse la cereza en sus labios, mordió el labio inferior saboreándolo dentro de su boca y luego soltándolo con ternura._

_-natsume-susurraba mikan, pues ahora natsume le besaba su barbilla con mucho cariño y mas debajo de ella,** quiero aclarar que no es el cuello eech, sigamos**, después natsume termino de quitarle toda la cereza._

_Luego natsume coloco su frente con la de la mikan._

_-Mikan-dijo a perfección el nombre de la bella doncella bajo de él. Mikan abrió sus ojos que le brillaban al %100 sorprendida a lo que él dijo._

_-TE AMO- dijo mirándola a los ojos, y vio como lentamente mikan abrió sus ojos sorprendida y en eso de sus bellos y delicados ojos salen lagrimas del hermoso momento y las bellas palabras dichas por el. Mikan levanto sus manos y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas cerrando sus ojos con un gran sonrojo._

_-esto es real?-pensaba mikan mientars lloraba de la emocion,-es un sueño?-pensaba la pobre inocente de mikan muy ,muy emocionada._

_-YO TAMBIEN, YO… TE AMO NATSUME-dijo mikan mientras se secaba las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir por lo emocionada y feliz que estaba en ese momento._

_Natsume sonrió de una hermosa menara y le quito sus manitas bellas de su rostro, para luego el secarle las perfecta y hermosas lagrimas que le acariciaban el rostro a su hermosa ángel. Después cerró sus ojos besándola con perfecto amor, sellando su declaración con un apasionado, tierno y cariñoso beso, mikan ahora saboreaba los labios de natsume acariciando su alborotado cabello sedoso. Después agarro fuerzas para poner a natsume bajo de ella. De despegan uno del otro pues el oxigeno una vez más hiso falta._

R**ecordo cuando fue el ultimo baile el cual era utilizado el 14 de febrero como la declaracion de compromiso y de amor**

_Fuera de la gran esfera y lejos de todos en el mismo lugar, por donde estaban las flores sembradas, aparecieron natsume y mikan para ver sus flores juntas._

_Los dos seguían abrazados._

_-natsume, estoy muy feliz- dijo mikan sonriendo y secándose las lagrimas con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Natsue se sorprendió al verla así, sonrió y la jalo atrayéndola a el con fuerza._

_-Mi gatita- le dijo natsume al oído con ternura._

_Luego se separan y voltea mikan hacia la hermosa flor blanca que le intercambio a natsume._

_-en verdad sirvió- susurraba contemplando las dos flores ya crecidas y Dando frutos de otras flores de su color._

_-tienes razón, primera vez que el profesor gay dice algo que se cumple- le dice sonriendo sínico y enredando un brazo en la cintura para acercarla de nuevo hacia el con un toque de lujuria._

_-Natsume- susurra mikan mirándolo a los ojos perfecto color carmesí- cierto- recordó sorprendida-natsume, podrías tele-transportarme a mi habitación- le pidió con una sonrisa coqueta. Natsume así lo hiso y llegaron a su habitación en menos de dos segundos._

_-e-espérame aquí- le dijo para luego entrar a su recamara y buscar lo que se acordó._

_-esto es increíble-susurro mikan mientras miraba una vez más la piedra que natsume le regalo._

_-donde es?-pensó mientras buscaba entre cajones, y cuando abrió el ultimo avía una bolsa de regalo la cual mikan abrió y saco algo que era. La pulsera (brazalete de hilo grueso) que le hiso. mikan aun seguía sonrojada por la gran emoción y las mariposas que en su estomago se movían sin parar. Mikan se dirigió a donde natsume la esperaba que hera en la sala._

_-natsume- pronuncia su nombre perfectamente y luego alza su mirada y le sonríe._

_-Feliz Navidad y Feliz Cumpleaños- le dijo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Natsume sorprendido sintió como lentamente unas manos tibias y suaves tocaban las suyas poniendo algo en su muñeca._

_-perfecto- dijo mikan sonriendo y alejándose un poco._

_Natsume volteo a ver su muñeca derecha y ve un hermoso brazalete color rojo con líneas negras entre hilos con unas cosas que parecían botón color negras que eran 6 y entre medio de ellas una pieza realmente hermosa, parecía diamante con forma de estrella color roja , muy brillante y hermoso que lo distinguía de toda pulsera que mikan hiso, y sobre todo porque esa la hiso especial. Natsume levanto su muñeca y empezó a contemplar tan detallado y hermosa pulsera (brazalete) de tela gruesa._

_-n-no te gusto?-pregunto mikan un poco nerviosa con sus dos manos en un mechón de su cabello castaño. Natsume la volteo a ver y se le acerco rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos con fuerza acercándola a él y acariciando ese bello rostro que se cada segundo se enrojecía mas._

_-Me fascina- le contesto uniendo su frente con la de ella._

_-me alegro tanto- dijo mikan cerrando sus ojitos hermosos inocentemente. Y natsume aprovecho para besarla ahora no fue un beso tierno, si no apasionado de parte de él. Mikan enredo sus brazos al cuello de natsume, y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo con fuerza. Mientas la otra mano seguía acariciando el rostro angelical de mikan._

**fin de flashblak(estos fueron algunos recuerdos de mikan los cuales le causaron un gran dolor de cabeza** )

-n-n-na-na-natsu…me-dijo sorprendida con una mirada pálida, triste y con mucho miedo y al parecer por como estaba mikan le empezo a doler tanto la cabeza que la chica cayo desmayada al terminar el nombre de su amado.

-MIKAN!-gritaron todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**si les gusto el cap'**

**ya nio se que decir**

**me han apollado en todo muchas gracias encerio a mis lectoras**

**espero y tan siquiera les ahiga interesado el cap.**

**me alegro que mikan ahiga recordado a natsume, pero por todo lo querecordo le dolio la cabeza, pero ya recordo no se preocupen el siguiente cap va aa estar bien lindo encerio.**

**dejen sus reviews! e animan demaciado, leo cada uno y me suben el animo, y necesito mas hoy por que a las 7 voy para un ensayo y sicneramente voy a andar toda seria y deprimida, callada como si mi precensia nomas estuviera volando ahi...**

**me dan muchisisisisimas ganas de llorar. ayer que me estaba despidiendo, me despedi de alguien y haganle cuenta que senti una descarga electrica en el corazon y me quede seria y mrie que las dos chicas me estaban mriando y solte una risita de nervios fingidora para que no se notara que por como se despidio me daño en el alma, segun yo como me han dicho no para de hablar de mi, pero si realmente le gustara no seria asi. y como soy muy muyilucionista quiero decir, como me iluciono mucho soy bien tarada verdad?**

**me doy mi lugar, por dare mi lugar asi sabre si realmente le gusto aun que yo sufra. y ayer le oculte la seriedad a mis padres y a todas mis hermana sincluyendo a mi hermano, les soy sineratambiene stoyalgo triste por que ahi un idiota que quiere golpearlo, por una tonteria, eso es de cobardes, ademas el tuvo que decirlo ante los rpefectorpor que si no lo decia loiban a expulsar por algo que el no hiso y pues dijo la verdad y por eso se loquieren hagarrar a golpes. **

**y ahorita su padre lo quiere cambair de escuela,creo, por que ese chamaco lo amenazo y pues un amigo de el lo defendio y la verdad el es muy buena persona y todos hasta yo lo defenderia, .pero me llaoy me dijo que borrara sus etiquetadas de fb y que lo borrara como amigo apra que nopasara nada garve, pero yo ni siquiera lo tengo como siquiera me agrego ni nad,a bueno eso no es nada maloverdad. por que aveces creo que es mucho mejor hablar en persona que hablar por fb.**

**jeje ya les conte todo en l oque ando tan pensativa, bueno no todo, la verdad si supieran lo que me sucedio en el pasado no sabrian ni que decirme :C**

**gracias por leer el cap y mis tristes sentimientos y pensamientos.**

**el tiempo lo dira.!**

**gracias las quiero adios.**

**dejen review!(L)**


	73. Capitulo 73, Quiero Verla!

**HOLA!**

**COMO ESTAN?**

**ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS POR SUS GRANDES REVIWS QUE LLENAORN MI CORAZON DE ALEGRIA, TIENEN RAZON TODOS PASAMOS POR ESO, AHORA QUE ME LEVANTE ME SENTI FRESCA, ALIVIADA Y SICNERAMENTE NO S EPOR QUE AUN QUE HOY LO VEO, EL TIEMPO L ODIRA Y SI EN VERDAD LE GUSTO PUES SOLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRA UNA VEZ MAS..**

**MUCHISIMAS GARCIAS ME ANIMARON ENCERIO QUE HARIA SIN USTEDEs? O.o! D: noseee :s**

**GARCIAS A DIOS AQUI LAS TENGO MUCHAS GARCIAS n.n!**

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA C:**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO PARA TODAAAS(L)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #73-Quiero Verla!<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

-n-n-na-na-natsu…me-dijo sorprendida con una mirada pálida, triste y con mucho miedo y al parecer por cómo estaba mikan le empezo a doler tanto la cabeza que la chica cayo desmayada al terminar el nombre de su amado.

-MIKAN!-gritaron todos.

Norita y narumi levantaron a mikan para acostarla en la camilla, pidió que todos se retiraran y no volvieran hasta nuevo aviso que aun las visitas no se permitían, así pues llego la noche y veamos a la dulce creatura que despertada estaba en aquel hospital solitaria en la que la luna era su única compañía mientras las estrellas solo miraban y la oscuridad las asechaba.

-que me ocurre?-se pregunto la joven acostada en la cama con una mano entre la mejilla la cual la usaba `para detener las lagrimas que le recorrían.- el se llama natsume, el…quiero acordarme sobre todo de él, porque esos momentos?- se decía la joven mientras lloraba con un gran dolor en el pecho., en eso recordó tres palabras dos de ellas muy importantes las cuales se dijeron ella y el chico ojos carmesí aquella noche que se declararon su amor.

**Flashblack**

_-Mikan-dijo a perfección el nombre de la bella doncella bajo de él. Mikan abrió sus ojos que le brillaban al %100 sorprendida a lo que él dijo._

_-TE AMO- dijo mirándola a los ojos, y vio como lentamente mikan abrió sus ojos sorprendida y en eso de sus bellos y delicados ojos salen lagrimas del hermoso momento y las bellas palabras dichas por el. Mikan levanto sus manos y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas cerrando sus ojos con un gran sonrojo._

_-esto es real?-pensaba mikan mientras lloraba de la emoción,-es un sueño?-pensaba la pobre inocente de mikan muy ,muy emocionada._

_-YO TAMBIEN, YO… TE AMO NATSUME-dijo mikan mientras se secaba las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir por lo emocionada y feliz que estaba en ese momento._

_Esa noche sus labios se unieron con gran ternura, amor y pasión._

**_Fin de flasblack._**

-porque tengo tantas ganas de llorar?-se pregunto la chica- natsume- susurraba cada 5 mn el nombre de su amado, A quien ella quería recordarlo totalmente.

Mientras con natsume, se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, con las manos en la cabeza su rostro estaba frustrado y arto.

-**quiero verla**- susurraba mientras caminaba desenfrenado por su habitación.

Mientars seguía caminando vio la luna llena que estaba frente a su ventana.

-ella, mi mikan, me recordó- susurro parando de caminar para contemplar la luna.

Mientras la contemplaba miraba como la luna se hallaba reflejando el edificio en el que mikan estaba internada, luego natsume se da la vuelta y agarra una camisa la cuáles e la pone.

-quiero estar con ella, ya no aguato un día mas sin ella, y menos este- susurro dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida de su habitación.

Coloco su mano derecha en la perilla girándola a toda decisión y salió de su habitación comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápido. Su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido, su estomago comenzó hacerle un cosquilleo desesperante.

Comenzó a caminar con tal rapidez cruzando el bosque de la ilusión, luego caminando barios metros, no ocupaba lámparas aun que ya habían avía algo más que le alumbraba el gran camino por recorrer a donde mikan se encontraba (esto parece rapuncel, pro si no se dieron cuenta en esta historia meto las historias de todo tipo de princesas, blanca nieves rapuncel, la bella durmiente) en este caso el valiente príncipe( natsume) llego pro fin la enorme torre(edificio de hospital) sin que los guardias(oficiales) lo vieran.

-rayos, como entrare si no me ha devuelto la piedra tele-transportadora?-se pregunto el nombre caballero(ajajajajaja :3) hasta que chasqueo sus dedos comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana proveniente de la habitación en la que su doncella(mikan) se encontraba sin hacer ni un ruido comenzó a trepar la gran torre(edificio de hospital).

-mikan!-susurraba el príncipe azul (jajaja natsume) de la rapuncel (mikan) mientras escalaba la gran torre(edificio de hospital) que le impedía verla.

Al llegar a la ventana natsume no podía mirar a su vista a su doncella pues las cortinas la tapaban, en eso natsume comenzó a deslizar una de las ventanas que estaba semi abierta mal cerrada sin hacer ni un solo ruido para no despertarla, mikan se encontraba en agonía con un brazo entre sus ojos lloraba anhelando mas recuerdos sobre él y ella.

Natsume entro con lentitud, primero se recargó en el marco de la ventana y con lentitud coloco un pie en el suelo luego el otro y cerro la ventana la cual sonó un rechinido. Mikan asustada se quita el brazo de su rostro secándose las lágrimas con una de sus manos y volteando hacia donde se escucho el ruido sorprendida miraba unos brillosos ojos carmesí y un cabello el cual brillaba en la oscuridad del mismo color que sus deslumbrantes ojos.

-q-quien?-pregunto mikan mientras se levantaba.

Natsume se acercaba con lentitud hacia mikan.

-Mikan-susurro natsume nervioso.

-tu voz-dijo la joven sorprendida- eres el chico de hace ratote-dijo sorprendida y algo sonrojada acordándose de todo.

-sigues, sin...sin acordarte de mí?-pregunto natsume serio.

-tengo comprendido que tu eres natsume, pero..Dime-dijo mikan primero con una hermosa sonrisa luego cambio a seria agachando su rostro- mis recuerdos, lo que e recordado de ti, son tan extraños, no logro comprender, dime… porque tengo tantas ganas de preguntarte esto, por que tantas ganas de verte desde hace horas, por que tan confundida, dime .. solo respóndeme tu y yo que fuimos o somos?, porque en mis recuerdos tu me abrazas me besas que sucede entre tu y yo?-pregunto mikan con un dolor en el pecho un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con el rostro hacia el de natsume quien se acercaba mas.

Natsume se sorprendió demasiado a lo que le dijo.

-entonces si recuerdas esos momentos- le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla a lado de su cama.

-pero por favor responde- le pidió mikan con un rostro confundido.

Natsume coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de su preciosa novia y la acaricio con lentitud mientras que con la otra sacaba una piedra que estaba colgada a su cuello color amarilla la cual mikan le dio para cerrar el compromiso

-que es eso?-pregunto mikan nerviosa y confundida.

En eso la mano de natsume la que estaba acariciando la mejilla de mikan se dirigió al cuello sacando una piedra que colgada estaba en el cuello de su princesita una color carmesí la cual comenzó a brillar al igual que la amarilla.

-mikan,-susurro natsume al oído.

-natsume, responde- pidió nuevamente mikan temblando de los nervios y un sonrojo ilustrativo en su rostro que la hacía lucir preciosa.

-tu y yo estamos comprometidos- le dijo viéndola de una manera muy bonita la cual cualquier mujer caería a sus pies, pero el solo miraba asi de esa manera a mikan y solo a ella.

En eso mikan recordó

**FlashBlack:**

_-Siete….Seis….(mikan y natsume seguía labio a labio unidos con fuerza con mucho amor y ternura, pues hace tres o dos meses que nos e veian y al parecer se extrañaron muchísimo)…Cinco…Cuatro…..Tres…( natsume se separa de mikan sujetando una mano, ella queda confundida)…Doos… Unaaaa. Se encienden las luces- grita norita y en eso todo queda alumbrado. Mikan se asombro al ver a natsume arrodillado de una forma (manera) una rodilla tocando el piso y la otra normal.(espero y me explique)_

_-natsume-susurra mikan mientras miraba sorprendida como natsume sacaba una caja redonda la cual abrió soltando la mano de mikan y de ahí se ilumino una piedra._

_-imposible- pensó mikan mientras y en eso sus ojos comenzaron a brillar._

_-mikan, quiero comprometerme con tigo- le oyó decir serio y viéndola a los ojos, esa mirada la cual hacía temblar a mikan._

_-no como una relación de noviazgo, si no comprometernos- dijo tragando un poco de saliva al parecer el también andaba nervioso._

_-natsume- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir más lagrimas de la emoción unas lagrimas las cuales brillaban muy bonito y la hacían lucir más hermosa de lo que estaba esa noche sin poderlo creer._

_-aceptas ser mi prometida?- le pregunto,_

_El corazón de la hermosa doncella latía con mucha rapidez que le costaba respirar un poco, sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas, sus ojos le brillaban demasiado._

_-me lo está pidiendo-pensó mikan sorprendida. Na ellos no les importaban los demás, pero los de su alrededor terminaron algunos la declaraciones y se vieron sorprendidos al ver a natsume hacer tal cosa que no creían que el hiciera por cómo era, les era imposible creer, así que estaban más que impactados._

_-n-natsume, sabes l-o q-que eso s-significa?-le pregunto en susurros mikan tartamudeando por falta de aire, eso era por culpa de su corazón que le latía muy rápido._

_Natsume sonrió a lo que ella digo, al parecer estaba segurísimo de lo que le pregunto y lo que quiere._

_-lo sé, que serás mía, y yo tuyo, no es lo que quieres?- le pregunto sínico, sonriéndole al hermoso rostro sonrojado angelical el cual estaba muy enamorado y el de ella, siendo sinceros creo que natsume esta mas enamorado de mikan que mikan de él ._

_-n-no solo eso, -e-estás seguro q-que quieres estar con migo?-le pregunto siendo sincera en su alma, curiosa, e inocente mikan mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas por aquel horroroso momento que kato la corto._

_-Mikan-susurro natsume levantándose para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para luego decirle.._

_-Mikan, Te Amo Demasiado, Te Amo Tal y Como Eres Mikan, Amo Todo De Ti, Este Perfecto Rostro que Acaricio con mi Mano, Lo Amo, Esos Hermosos Ojos chocolate Me Fascinan Tal y Como Son, Tal y Como Eres Física y Mentalmente Te Amo - le dijo rostro a rostros y en voz alta para que todos los de su alrededor escucharan._

_Mikan se estremeció total mente en aquellos ojos perfectos color carmesí y aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios antojadles fue imposible que las lagrimas de mikan pararan en ese momento, ya hasta la nariz le quería llorar._

_-Entonces, Quieres Ser Mi Prometida?- le pregunto Una Vez Mas Natsume muy decidido sosteniendo con sus dos manos aquel hermoso rostro angelical. Aun que natsume no sabía muy bien lo de la boda y eso, la quería a su lado toda la vida, es lo que decidió desde que estuvo la primera semana lejos de ella. __**Aun que estos jóvenes sean chicos aun, pueden esperar un año en casarse, que es lo que lleva el compromiso!Que rápido pienso ene so verdad D:! ya pues..Sigamos!**_

_Mikan la estaba pensando mucho, hasta que en su rostro fue formándose una sonrisa hermosa y fascinante que a natsume le sorprendió, en la mano izquierda de mikan apareció una piedra color dorada un hermoso color, una piedra muy especial, y mikan levanto su mano para mostrarcela a natsume._

_-Si- responde Mikan con tierna y perfecta voz, Natsume vuelve a sonreír y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas levantándola un poco_

**Fin de flashblack.**

-Natsume-susurro sorprendida mikan mientras de sus hermosos ojos brillosos le salían lagrimas incontrolables una vez más.- te recuerdo…Natsume-dijo tapándose sus dos ojos con sus dos manos para que no la viera llorar.

Natsume la abrazo, una brazo muy hermoso, romántico, estremecedor, en el cual mikan fue capturada por amor

-Mikan! Te Amo- le susurro natsume a dulce Oído.

Mikan se estremeció más y abrazo con fuerzas a natsume.

-Yo Tambien...Natsume Te Amo- le dijo mikan a labio dulce sobre la mejilla de natsume aun que este, ya todos saben que no queria beso en la mejilla si no en los labios, asi que natsume la beso con tanta dulsura un beso demaciado tierno, romantico, hermoso, el que hace tiempo se deceaba entre el y ella aun que mikan olvidara el gran recuerdo, pero con el tiempo lo recordaria...

-me siento-susurro cubierta en sus brazos y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa hermosa- protegida- soltó un gran suspiro, natsume al escuchar esto se alejo poco para besarla con todo el gran amor que sentía, ya que su estomago lo desesperaba por hacer eso. Mikan se envolvía en sus labios, se besaban con gran pasión y desesperación, y una inmensa alegría que se sentía en el cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**les gusto?**

**ahora si romantico, lindo deceado hermosoo .**

**aun que no ando tan Happy, pero si biien se ppodria decir, no voy a dejar deprimirme mas :c**

**no dejare que algo como eso me afecte digo, las cosas son asi, aun que SOY SUPER MEGA BIPOLAR D: ya me lo dijo un amigo por fb D: confundo un chorro cuando estoy triste encerio D:**

**bueno quiero darles muchas gracias por todoo chicas garcias por leer este cap**

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS, LINDOS Y FRESCOS REVIEWS(L) QUE ME ANIMAN DEMACIADO, QUE HACEN QUE MI IMAGINACION VUELLEEE HASTA MAS A YA DE BOB ESPONJA, PERO IMAGINACION DE LA BUENA C:**


	74. Capitulo 74, Me ire de la Academia?

HOLA!

**COMO ESTAN?**

**YO ESTOY ENFERMA, LA VERDAD ME ADEN MIS OJOS Y LUEGO EL INTERNETH, MIS APDRES NO LO HAN APAGADO ASI QUE ME LLEVE LA LAPTOD EN LA QUE ESCRIBI EL CAP HACIA EL TRABAJO PARA SUBIRCELOS, AUN QUE PRIMERO ANTES QUE NADA ESTUVE CAMBIANDO LA ORTTOGRAFIA Y NO E SNADA FACIL U,U! Y LO ALARGE UN POCO MAS.!**

**NO SE PREOCUPEN METERE OTRO CAP, NOMAS LE CAMBIARE LA ORTOGRAFIA, PERDONEN ENCERIO!**

**ANDO ENGRIPADA D:**

**me duele la cabeza mugroso clima, mis ojos me arden tengo calentura ayer que huvo convivio en mi casa de puros jjovenes nombre, ahi lo vi y la verdad pues hablamos poco pero bien, bueno el tiempo lo diira todo.y pues la verdad e sentia bien pesada en el convivio con sueño, calentura y asi!u,u**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nadaap!u,u!**

A LA PREGUNTA DE QUE SI LEO EL MANGA GA! SIP PERO EN YOUTUBE ES DONDE LO TIENEN EN ESPAÑOL, NO COMPLETO POR QUE APENAS SE ESTAN PONIENDO, PERO SI BUSCA GAKUEN ALICE MANGA CAP 1 SUB ESPAÑOL Y TE SALDRA

**que lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #74-Me Ire de La Academia?<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

-Natsume-susurro sorprendida mikan mientras de sus hermosos ojos brillosos le salían lagrimas incontrolables una vez más.- te recuerdo…Natsume-dijo tapándose sus dos ojos con sus dos manos para que no la viera llorar.

Natsume la abrazo, una brazo muy hermoso, romántico, estremecedor, en el cual mikan fue capturada por amor

-Mikan! Te Amo- le susurro natsume a dulce Oído.

Mikan se estremeció más y abrazo con fuerzas a natsume.

-Yo Tambien...Natsume Te Amo- le dijo mikan a labio dulce sobre la mejilla de natsume aun que este, ya todos saben que no queria beso en la mejilla si no en los labios, asi que natsume la beso con tanta dulsura un beso demaciado tierno, romantico, hermoso, el que hace tiempo se deceaba entre el y ella aun que mikan olvidara el gran recuerdo, pero con el tiempo lo recordaria...

-me siento-susurro cubierta en sus brazos y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa hermosa- protegida- soltó un gran suspiro, natsume al escuchar esto se alejo poco para besarla con todo el gran amor que sentía, ya que su estomago lo desesperaba por hacer eso. Mikan se envolvía en sus labios, se besaban con gran pasión y desesperación, y una inmensa alegría que se sentía en el cuarto.

Natsume se acostó del lado izquierdo abrazando a mikan y los dos esa noche durmieron juntos en el hospital.

-me pregunto si ella se acordara totalmente de todo?-se pregunto natsume mientras contemplaba ,la belleza del ángel a quien abrazaba con tanto amor.

Natsume y mikan han pasado por tantas cosas, los dos han sufridos, pero desde el punto de vista quien ha sufrido demasiado es mikan.

Al día siguiente eran las 6 am y a natsume se le olvido irse temprano para que no lo acacharan en la habitación del hospital en que mikan estaba internada. En eso norita la pelirroja entra sin hacer ni un mínimo ruido a la habitación de mikan, claro el mugroso rechinido de la puerta lo arruino todo, mikan hiso un ligero movimiento junto con natsume. Norita al cerrar la puerta recorrió la cortina que tapaba la cama en donde los dos estaban acostados y se sorprendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-que hace el aquí?-pensó sorprendida hasta que se fijo bien que en el rostro de mikan una hermosa sonrisa estaba formada lo cual la hiso sonreír también- solo espero que no pase nada grave- pensó dándose la vuelta sin hacer ni un ruido.

Al salir de la habitación norita se recargo a un lado de una de las tantas paredes que se encontraban.

-me pregunto, que es lo que pasara con estos dos?-susurro a si misma con una voz preocupantica y una mirada seria hasta que se escucharon unos tacones atravesar la entrada de la puerta del hospital, norita descendió su mirada desde abajo hacia arriba con lentitud, unas botas con tacón color negras luego pantalón no tan pegado negro brillosos después una chaqueta totalmente negra y unas y su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra.

-Rei-susurro norita sorprendida cerrando una y otra vez sus parpados- porque estás aquí?, tan temprano- dijo norita que tan curiosa es que hasta camino tres pasos hacia él.

-vine saber sobre sombra- le contesto serio mientras se quitaba la máscara Rei.

Norita le hiso una señal de entrar a un cuarto el cual era llamado como oficina, así entraron y los dos se sentaron en un gran sillón color panela.

-que es lo que sabes exactamente?-pregunto norita cruzándose de piernas.

-se que la han envenenado y quien la enveneno vienen de la Organizaciones NOCP013- le contesto Persona quitándose la máscara.

-QUE!-pregunto y se expreso norita confundida.-c-como puedes saber eso?-le pregunto confundida y sorprendida

-fácil, si no fueran tan idiotas como para dejar esta cartera regada por el bosque central-contesto Rei aventando a las piernas de norita una cartera de piel café.

Norita la agarro con sus dos manos y vio a un hombre feo en una credencial que era alice, y otra credencial el cual distinguía su tipo sanguíneo de poner al ver esto norita se sorprendió.

-estos desgraciados como se atreven-se expreso con voz alta norita enojada.

Mientras en la habitación de mikan. Natsume abrió sus ojos en un solo parpadear.

Su mirada miro a la belleza deslumbrar sus labios. och natsume tuvo una idea.

Se acerco lentamente a esos hermosos labios delgados y seductores de los cuales el se había vuelto totalmente adicto, con tal lentitud que los cello con un beso tierno, con el cual despertó su princesa.

-natsume-le escucho susurrar de aquellos seductores labios que pronto formaron parte de una nueva sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le dice su bello príncipe (jajaa natsume)

En eso natsume se levanta.

-quiero salir de este hospital-le comenta mikan sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-mikan, quien fue la persona desgraciada que te hiso esto?- le pregunto mirándola serio.

Mikan puso un rostro confundido y pensativo ..

Mientras con persona y norita.

-quieren decir que se la van a llevar der aquí?, a donde?-pregunto norita curiosa

-esa información es reservada, se irán junto con ella los de habilidad peligrosa, para que hagan su misión-le comenta persona levantándose.

-pero, espera, a donde vas?- le pregunta parándolo norita.

-voy a preguntarle algo a la chiquilla- le contesto serio.

-no, ahorita no puede entrar nadie- le dijo seria poniéndose frente a él.

Mientras con natsume y mikan.

Natsume la miraba seria.

-mikan, responde quien era?-le volvió a preguntar levantándole el rostro a mikan que aun estaba sentada en la camilla mientras el parado se encontraba.

-la verdad, no…me acuerdo- respondió mikan mirándolo serio.

-estás segura?-pregunto natsume.

-te dije que no entres-se escucha un grito cercas de la puerta de la entrada a la habitación donde natsume y mikan se encontraban, los dos extrañados voltearon y miraron entrar a Persona y tras de él norita.

-persona-pensó natsume serio.

-sombra, gato, jamás pensé encontrarlos juntos, -comento serio mirando con interés a los dos- creo que estos será interesante-dijo acercándose mas a los dos, sobre todo a natsume.

-mikan, como amaneciste?-le pregunto norita caminando más rápido que persona.

-muy bien norita, me e acordado de tantas cosas- responde mikan sonriendo.

-y te acuerdas de el?-pregunto norita curiosa confundida apuntando a Rei.

Mikan lo volteo a ver con extrañes.

-que él no es mi jefe de misiones?Porque me llamo sobra y tengo en mi mente que me pusieron ese nombre sombra para unas misiones que hago y que haré y que mi jefe se llama Rei…Creo- comento mikan mirando a norita y volteando a ver a Rei.

-si exacto mikan, ahora que has recuperado tu memoria debo darte una información la cual se llevara a cabo desde…hoy mismo- le dijo rei serio acercándose mas y dicho lo ultimo norita y natsume se confundieron mas.

-eech!.-hiso norita confundida y sorpendida

Mikan estaba más confundida volteando a ver serios a todos.

-será posible que sea lo que hablo con migo?-se pregunto natsume serio

-hable!Diga que es!-pide mikan mirándolo con seriedad y curiosa.

-te iras de la academia por que estas en grave peligro- le responde rei.

-eech! **me ire de la academia!-**pregunto mikan cambiando su rostro con extrañes.

-te enviaremos a ti y a los de habilidad peligrosa a una parte la cual te tendrán oculta y protegida hasta nuevo aviso, la cual natsume harás la misión junto con todos porque ya sabemos la realidad de todo sabemos de quien vienen los planes y sabemos lo que quieren hacer de sus planes-le dice Rei primero mirando a mikan y después a natsume

-pero ahorita ya?-pregunta mikan.

-te acuerdas de todo, quiero hacerte una pregunta, como es que caíste en esto?-le pregunto Rei serio.

Mikan comenzó a mover a todos lados sus preciosos ojos confundida intentando recordar cómo.

**Flashblack.**

**Mikan recordó como todo sucedió, primero como el chico apareció.**

_en verdad estoy tan feliz, si tan solo abuelitos estuviera a mi lado viendo mi gran sonrisa- dijo secándose una lagrima mientras sonreía muy hermoso que hasta los pájaros la seguían por el hermoso ambiente a su alrededor hasta que._

_-Muchacha, muchacha, te vuelvo a encontrar que alegría-grito un niño tras mikan los pájaros se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de los dos._

_-hola de nuevo- sonrió mikan muy alegre._

_-quería invitarte a comer con migo unas golosinas quieres?-le pregunto el niño con un sonrojo fingidor en sus mejillas._

_-claro, tengo mucho tiempo- dijo mikan sosteniendo la mano del niño._

_El niño la comenzó a llevar a un lugar lejos de todos los edificios._

_-espera, a donde me llevas?-le pregunto mikan curiosa._

_-no quiero que nadie nos moleste- dijo el niño con voz triste y fingidora 7.7_

_-okey- dice mikan mientras seguían caminando._

Hasta llegar a lo oscuro de un bosque se sentaron tras unos grandes arbustos.

_-aquí- dice el niño sentándose._

_-es un lugar extraño no crees?-le pregunta mikan mirando todos los arboles y el silencio que aviaba._

_-me gusta estar en lugares calmados, donde nadie moleste- le contesta el niño abriendo una bolsa de golosinas_

_-mmm, muy, muy sabrosos- dijo mikan mordiendo una bombón de chocolate._

_-Verdad- dijo el chico mientras comía de otra bolsa, ya que tenía barias en su mochila, y sin duda alguna dos las tenia para el solo y las demás para mikan o.o!_

_-muchacha, cuanto llevas en la academia?-le pregunto el niño_

_-llevo un año con 3 semanas- le contesta mikan mientras que con una de sus manos agarraba otro bombón- que tienen estos bobones, saben deliciosos?-le pregunto mikan sonriéndole._

_-estan muy sabrosos muchacha, sigue comiendo, hasta que no quepa mas- le responde sonriendo malicioso sin que mikan se diera cuenta._

**Asi hasta que a mikan le empezó afectar el gran tranquilizante para dormir y que el veneno le afectara con mas rapidez.**

-_aaaaaaaooouoo - bostezó mikan sobándose los ojos- tan de pronto tengo mucho sueño- dijo mikan recostándose en el tronco de un árbol._

_-muchacha, no te preocupes, has de estar muy cansada recuéstate._

_-no solo eso, mi estomago me d-u-e-l-e- dijo y cuando termino de decir lo último fue cuando cayó profundamente dormida._

**Y cuando el niño la volvió a dormir porque ella avía despertado.**

_-ach-hace apretándose el estomago que le dolía. Mikan estaba comenzando a sudar._

_-porque?, porque me duele así?-dijo sin poder levantarse, se estaba retorciendo la pobre chica._

_-muchacha-le dijo el niño tocando su hombro._

_-ayúdame, no me siento bien- le dijo mikan hasta que se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa maliciosa en aquel rostro del niño y en su mano un pañuelo el cual acercaba con rapidez a la nariz y boca de mikan._

_-hahchchaham-hacia mikan queriendo gritar y quitarse aquel pañuelo que olía muy feo y comenzó a marear a mikan haciéndola desmayar._

**Fin de flashblack. **

Mikan comenzó a lagrimear por el gran recuerdo.

-fue…fue-era lo que decía temblorosa y triste- un niño- responde mirando hacia el suelo.

-un niño-dice natsume confundido y algo molesto.

-si, exactamente, un niño-responde mikan seria sin voltear a ver.

-ese realmente no era un niño- le comenta Rei.

Mikan lo volteo a ver confundida.

-como?-pregunto mirándolo.

-se transformo en un niño, para matarte todo eso conforme al plan que tienen- le responde rei.

-cual plan?-pregunta norita confundida.

-si, sigo sin comprender, quiere decir que su poder es- dijo mikan confundida pero fue interrumpida por Rei.

-su poder es transformarse en cualquier cosa- termina la frase.

Así pues llego el día de partida en el cual todos los de habilidad se encontraban en tres camionetas negras con ventanas pintadas negras y banderines presidenciales, mikan se estaba despidiendo de todos, y miren nada mas norita se encontraba en una de las camionetas por que será ¿o.O!

-adiós a todos- les dice mikan con una hermosa sonrisa.

-adiós mikan-chan- dijeron anna y shellan tristes aun que sabían que era por su bien.

-adiós sakura- dijeron sumiré y terran serios.

-adiós hiotaruuuuu- le dice mikan abrazando con fuerzas a su mejor amiga,

-baka, cuídate- le dice hotaru dándole un beso en el cachete para despedirte.

-adiós ruka-pyo cuida muy bien de hotaru- le dijo mikan en voz semi alta y carrillera.

-s-si- responde luca nogi sonrojado se miraba bien hermoso, hotaru le sonrió y le agarro la mano.

Mikan se dio la vuelta y subió a una de las camionetas y a lado de ella subió natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**LES GUSTO?**

**o le sintereso?**

**dejen sus preciosos REVIEWS! ME ANIMAN DEMACIADOO!**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO**


	75. Capitulo 75, Confundida!

**Holaa!**

**aqui les dejo este capitulo,**

**ya casi esta en sus ultios capitulos eee :)**

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada!**

**que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #74- Confundida<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

**-adiós a todos- les dice mikan con una hermosa sonrisa.**

**-adiós mikan-chan- dijeron anna y shellan tristes aun que sabían que era por su bien.**

**-adiós sakura- dijeron sumiré y terran serios.**

**-adiós hiotaruuuuu- le dice mikan abrazando con fuerzas a su mejor amiga, **

**-baka, cuídate- le dice hotaru dándole un beso en el cachete para despedirte.**

**-adiós ruka-pyo cuida muy bien de hotaru- le dijo mikan en voz semi alta y carrillera.**

**-s-si- responde luca nogi sonrojado se miraba bien hermoso, hotaru le sonrió y le agarro la mano.**

**Mikan se dio la vuelta y subió a una de las camionetas y a lado de ella subió natsume.**

Mientras en una de las camionetas, norita estaba de lado izquierdo de mikan y natsume del lado derecho, mientras que por atrás estaban tres muchachos, y enfrente un señor manejando y persona en el otro asiento. algo estaba mal, natsume estaba muy serio, antes de que se marcharan y despidieran de la academia persona hablo con natsume.

-hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto mikan curiosa.

-eso todavía no se puede decir hasta que lleguemos al lugar- le contesto persona.

Así hasta llegar al aeropuerto en el cual subieron, mikan se sentó alado de persona y natsume con un muchacho! Creo que natsume le está ocultando algo a mikan sobre lo que sucederá a ya! Al pasar más horas y más horas llegaron por fin a su destino.

-en donde estamos?-pregunto curiosa mikan que miraba a todos lados

-aun no!-le responde persona tocándole el hombro.

Luego mikan y todos los demás y entre ellos luna subieron a dos camionetas negras las cuales los llevo hasta un lugar el cual estaba escondido en medio de un bosque, al parar las camionetas bajaron todos.

-sorprendente- dice mikan mirando todo a su alrededor, que era mucha naturaleza y frente a ella un edificio de tan solo dos pisos que era muy ancho y a lado del edificio cabañas y entre mas y fuera de ellos se miraba que arriba de unos árboles se encontraban oficiales armados, aun que no se sabía porque, tal vez era por si llegaban a atacar o ver algo extraño que sucediera en el bosque.

-aquí es donde te mantendrás escondida con los demás sombra- le dijo persona viéndola.

Apunto mikan de decir algo fue interrumpida por una dulce voz que provenía y salía de una de las cabañas a lado del edificio.

-Bienvenidos- dijo aquella voz de una joven de belleza sin igual cabello castaño oscuro largo ondulado hasta su cintura test clara ojos violeta claros y brillantes muy hermosa se diría que mas que mikan con figuras demasiado notorias en su cuerpo, un cuerpo muy hermoso el cual ya estaba muy bien desarrollado, mikan al verla se asombro junto con más chicos, mikan miro de reojo a natsume .

-Hola mi nombre es Yuna Yunueni, por Favor díganme Yunuen-chan- se presento y pidió la hermosa joven con un aroma espectacular el cual invadía las narices de todos los que llegaron por el viento que hacía.

-que rico huele y que bella es-pensó mikan

En eso la mirada de la yunueni se dirigió hacia la de natsume.

-tú debes ser hyuuga natsume, el asombroso gato del que ahora se habla tanto- dice la chica acercándosele coqueto con una bella sonrisa.

-se habla más de ti que de mi star- le dijo natsume serio.

-star?-se pregunto mikan.

-bueno y esta chica a su lado debe ser sombra la chica que ahora se encuentra en grave peligro- dijo volteándola a ver con una sonrisa amable.

-mucho gusto mi nombr…-quiso presentarse mikan pero no pudo sintiéndose mareada lo que la hiso dar un movimiento raro y su vista hacia el suelo.

-mikan-chan?-dijo la joven sujetándola del brazo algo preocupada. Norita estaba con persona más adelante, así que no vieron lo que estaba pasando.

-estas bien?-le pregunto natsume junto con otro muchacho.

-ss-solo me maree-dijo mikan tocándose la cabeza. En eso cuando mikan volteo a ver a la chica la miro con extrañes.

-disculpa, quien eres tú?-le pregunto mikan confundida.

La chica quedo más confundida.

-mikan te sientes bien?-le pregunto natsume tocándola del hombro, mikan lo volteo a ver y lo miro con extrañes.

En eso mikan volteo a ver a donde norita estaba.

-disculpen- dijo seria mikan caminando hacia donde norita estaba, aunque mikan se estaba tambaleando.

-que tiene la chica?- pregunto la castaña hermosa mirando a natsume.

-que te cuente persona-le responde natsume serio mirándola.

-no..rita-se..mpai- dice en lento mikan.

-och mikan-dice alegre norita volteándola a ver, pero luego su mirada se torna rara hacia ella.

-mikan te sientes bien, te estás poniendo roja- le dice norita tocándole la frente asombrada-tienes calentura- le dice preocupada- se me hace que- dice seria – Rei, mikan necesita descansar- le dijo.

-ummm-hace persona volteando a ver a la castaña que estaba hablando con natsume y los demás- Star- dice en voz alta persona lo que hiso que la chica volteara y le hiso una señal de que viniera.

-si?-pregunta yunueni que caminaba hacia ellos.

-podrías mostrarle la habitación de donde va a estar sombra- le ordeno persona.

-a si, claro, pero persona necesito hablar con usted seria,- le dijo la chica.

-claro que tienes que hablar – le dijo sonriéndole.

En eso la chica le enseño a norita donde iba a dormir mikan durante su estancia en aquel lugar por su protección, mikan se acostó y cayo rendida con temperatura, norita sabía muy bien que ella tenía aun veneno en sus venas, ósea secuelas las cuales hacen que sienta los síntomas del veneno y olvide cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero que después las recordaría, claro norita le conto de esto a persona y persona hablo con todo el grupo incluyendo a Star y luna en una de las cabañas.

-así que por esa razón eech- dice yunueni pensativa.

-exacto, que no se les haga raro si sombra les pregunta sus nombres, si se desmalla, si se marea, entre mas, saben que aun tiene secuelas por lo sucedido- les dijo persona serios.

-desgraciados, hombres de esto no se escaparan, los quemare vivos- pensó natsume que se encontraba furioso a lo escuchado.

-que calor, porque no prenden el aire acondicionador- pidió katarico el del cabello castaño que se encontraba sentado alado de natsume.

-umm. Natsume- pensó luna seria mirándolo.

Así pasaron ya dos horas y mikan despertó del profundo sueño.

-porque estoy dormida?-se pregunto levantándose de la cama- donde están todos?-susurro mirando toda la habitación en la que se encontraba- que raro- pensó caminando hacia una ventana.

-ya se está metiendo el sol!Tan rápido?-dijo sorprendida mirando a su vista a la hermosa castaña que iba caminando con natsume.

Mikan se puso seria.

-porque me siento tan extraña?-se pregunto tocando el lugar en el que su corazón se encontraba y trago saliva mirando la hermosa sonrisa de la castaña.

Luego mikan cerró la cortina y se miro al espejo que se encontraba en el baño.

-que fea-dijo asombrada para luego lavarse la cara, cuando se la lavo se arreglo el cabello se soltó la media cola que traía y se dejo el cabello suelto y se puso algo de perfume.

-porque me estoy arreglando?-se pregunto sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago demasiado extraño.

En eso se acerco a la puerta de salida de su recamara y miro un gran pasillo, mikan comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a unas escaleras.

-si bajo… que sucederá?-se pregunto curiosa. Apunto mikan de bajar el primer escalón.

-ehi mikan-chan despertaste-se escucho una voz alta de hombre de su lado izquierdo.

-och-hace mikana asustada agarrándose del barandal para luego voltear a ver quien le hablaba.

-y tu eres?-pregunto mikan confundida.

-lo siento, dime yijiro-san-le pidió el chico con cabello rubio y ojos verdes realmente hermosos y test normal.

-mucho gusto, -le dice mikan saludándolo.

-ibas a bajar, deja te acompaño- dijo el chico sonriéndole amable.

-cuál es tu poder?-le pregunto mikan curiosa.

-estás segura que quieres saber?-le pregunto con una mirada un poco de miedo.

-em…si-responde algo insegura mikan.

Al la paro en un escalón y la volteo a ver agarrándola de los hombres.

Mikan quedo confundida y después vio como se empezó a convertir en ella

-q-q-q-que es eso?-pregunto mikan asustada.

Luego en eso el chico desaparece uniéndose a mikan.

-que haces?-dice muy asustada y sorprendida mikan.

-no te preocupes este es mi poder, me puedo apoderar del cuerpo de alguien- dijo mikan o más bien el pero en el cuerpo de mikan. Y con la voz de mikan.

-Espectacular-dijo mikan- como se llama este poder?-pregunto mikan asombrada

-apoderarían de cuerpos-responde el chico en el cuerpo de mikan y con la voz de mikan.

-estoy viendo en realidad que eres muy hermosa en físico-dijo el chico en el cuerpo de mikan con la misma voz que se estaba tocando su cintura.

-quee!-dijo mikan en voz alta y sonrojada.-p-por qué no te sales?-pregunto mikan seria y avergonzada.

-sabes que también puedo controlar tus movimientos?-le dijo el chico en el cuerpo de mikan con la voz de ella que ahroa estaba haciendo que bajara las escaleras.

-wouuu- dice mikan mirando como caminaba sin querer caminar, pues estaba siendo controlada por el chico hasta que terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

-ehi,y luego mira, estas bien formada- dijo el chico en el cuerpo de mikan mirando hacia la las piernas de mikan (ósea que se hinco hacia enfrente con la cabeza mirando hacia la falda que mikan traía que era corta y se le podía ver las piernas.

-PERVERTIIIDOOOOOOO, SAL DE MI CUERPOO-le ordeno mikaaaan en voz alta.

Y en eso el chico sin querer hacerlo sale del cuerpo de mikan.

-genial tienes el poder de anulación- dijo el muchacho viéndola sorprendido.

-tonto!-dijo mikan haciendo un puchero con sus cachetes.

-te ves muy bella sonrojada-le comento el chico para luego darle un beso en el cachete.

-p-p-por que el b-beso?-pregunto mikan tocandoce el cachete que fue besado.

-porque te vez perfecta-le contesto el chico pronunciando mucho la ¨R¨ y luego se dio la vuelta.

-eso es absolutamente, extraño y pervertido, - pensó mikan molesta y sonrojada mientras caminaba del lado contrario a donde el chico iba.

En eso se escucharon dos voces, las cuales a mikan se le hicieron conocidas.

-natsume- susurro sorprendida y se coloco a lado de una pared escuchando de lo que hablaban.

-no olvides en lo que hemos quedado, el punto-se escucho decir de una voz tierna la cual mikan sabia que provenía de aquella hermosa castaña.

-debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, y sobre todo lo que estás haciendo y vas hacer-dijo una voz gruesa y seria la cual provenía de natsume.

-no te preocupes, se guardar secretos, sombra jamas lo sabra-le dice la chica castaña de belleza sin igual con voz algo tierna.

-deves cumplir tu parte Star,ademas persona dijo que esto era serio, yo ya no estare al cuidado de ella- le oyo decir a natsume.

-que esta diciendo?-penso mikan asustada y nerviosa .

-esto solo es un progreso, tu y yo estaremos juntos , no ahi nada que mentir verdad?, ni ocultar,-le dice la castaña con la voz tierna.

-lo se eso si lo apruebo, por eso hemos venido aqui, ha hacer un cambio, en eso sere yo, pero no digas nada-le dijo natsume serio.

-de que cambio esta hablando?-se pregunto mikan confundida.

-pero, devemos tener cuidado, de que ella nuca lo sepa, ni nos vea juntos, si queremos hacer eso- le dijo natsume serio.

-me estan confundiendo, de que hablan?-se pregunto mikan confundida nerviosa y su corazon latia con un dolor en el pecho que la desesperaba.

- tu vendrás a mi habitación, tenemos algo pendiente- se escucho la voz tierna cambiando a una voz seductora hacia la otra persona y luego una risa-jajaa, no lo quise decir así, no pienses mal, pero si te esperare- le dijo la chica cambiando a voz dulce.

A Mikan le brillaron los ojos sorprendida y preocupada la cual sintió un dolor en el pecho, no espero mas y dando la vuelta en ¨U¨ en una sala abierta en la que se escucharon las dos voces familiares, al dar la vuelta mikan miro a natsume y a lado de el a la castaña hermosa.

-och mikan-chan despertaste-dijo la castaña alegre.

Mikan comenzó a caminar con una mirada amable.

-como sigues?-le pregunto natsume serio.

-me paso algo?-pregunto mikan confundida a la pregunta de natsume,.

-si en verdad que nos preocupaste, -dijo la castaña.

-que me paso o qué?-pregunto mikan sentándose en un sillón.

-pues que primero te desmayaste y.-dijo natsume pero no pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-y luego olvidaste por completo mi presentación – dijo la castaña preocupada. Mikan se asombro a lo escuchado.

-los dos…terminaron la frase ella….termino lo que natsume de seguro diría-pensó mikan seria- enserió?, sinceramente no me acuerdo solo sé que llegue y listo- dijo mikan sonriendo.

.-.

. castaña de cabello ondulado y natsume se voltearon a ver.

.-

.-

-em..Creo que interrumpí, jeje, así que iré con norita-sempai necesito hablar con ella- dijo mikan en forma fingidora dándose una media vuelta para salir de aquella sala y dejarlos solo, aun que cuando se dio la media vuelta trago saliva y sintió un extraño sentimiento el cual le revolvió el estomago.

Al salir mikan soltó un suspiro y continúo su camino.

**Pdv de mikan.**

-estoy confundida- dije en voz.

-Natsume- susurre su nombre.

Porque ella le dijo eso, y él le dijo eso?.

No entiendo, no comprendo.

Ella es muy hermosa, nadie alcanzaría su belleza…

Pero, porque me siento tan extraña,tan confundida!.por que?

No se ve mala persona.

Pero estaba muy cercas de él.

Le sonríe coqueto, es lo que note, y a natsume parece no molestarle..

e siento muy confundida..

Pero y luna donde estará, ella también vino con nosotros no es asi?

Porque me tenía que a ver pasado algo como eso?

Si tan solo no le viera hecho caso, pero es verdad, soy tan inocente y tonta, soy un monstro, me sigo preguntando si a natsume le gusta que yo sea de esta forma, de este físico, sin ser un alice…

Otra Vez El Miedo regresara?

Porque estoy pensando tanto en esto?

Necesito hacer muchas preguntas, esto es tan confuso. Que hago aquí, que harán ellos?.

No entiendo..

**Fin de pdv**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**no se preocupen, natsume y ella hablaban de otra cosa seria, comoveran mas adelante, mikan sol oesta sintiendo celos! y esta confundida por que si viera escuchado de l oque ellos estaban hablando hace rato no viera pensado mal, pero si se viera preocupado por que un problema en el cual ella muy pronto va a pasar y sera la salvadora!...**

**demaciada informacion, pero gakuen alice la generacion ya esta casi en sus ultimos capitulos, termino esta hsitoria y le seguire con las otras, par ano confundirme y asi.**

**dejen sus preciosos reviews! c: me animan demaciiadooooooooooo! muchisisisismoy hacen que mi imaginacion vuele muchoo!**


	76. Capitulo 76, Celos Y Miedos!

**HOLA!**

**como estan?**

**disculpen por tardar tanto, **

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada u,u! pero amo, amo demaciado este anime!**

**la verdad hoy les tengo dos capitulos ,este es el mas largo, y el otro mas o menos, pero estan interesantes encerio, se que les va a gustar.**

**que lo disruten muchisimo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #76-Celos Y Miedos!<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

Pdv de mikan.

-estoy confundida- dije en voz.

-Natsume- susurre su nombre.

Porque ella le dijo eso, y él le dijo eso?.

No entiendo, no comprendo.

Ella es muy hermosa, nadie alcanzaría su belleza…

Pero, porque me siento tan extraña,tan confundida!.por que?

No se ve mala persona.

Pero estaba muy cercas de él.

Le sonríe coqueto, es lo que note, y a natsume parece no molestarle..

me siento muy confundida..

Pero y luna donde estará, ella también vino con nosotros no es asi?

Porque me tenía que a ver pasado algo como eso?

Si tan solo no le viera hecho caso, pero es verdad, soy tan inocente y tonta, soy un monstro, me sigo preguntando si a natsume le gusta que yo sea de esta forma, de este físico, sin ser un alice…

Otra Vez El Miedo regresara?

Porque estoy pensando tanto en esto?

Necesito hacer muchas preguntas, esto es tan confuso. Que hago aquí, que harán ellos?.

No entiendo…

Fin de pdv

En eso frente a ella se encuentra con norita.

-mikan ya despertaste que alegría- le dijo norita sonriéndole.

-ooch, norita-sempai, si, quería decirle donde está la cocina?-pregunto curiosa mikan y con algo de pena.

-ahí, vengo de ahí, ven deja te acompaño- le dice norita agarrándola del brazo.

Mikan comenzó a comer lo que ordeno, y norita la acompaño.

-estás segura que no te sientes mal o débil?- le pregunto norita seria.

-no te preocupes estoy bien- le dice mikan sonriéndole.

En eso se escuchas las mismas voces de hace un buen rato pasar por detrás de mikan y norita.

-te dije que así no jajajajaja- se escuchaba la chica castaña que se estaba divirtiendo con natsume.

Mikan no voltio pero sintió un terrible escalofríos introducirse en su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido.

-entonces como?- pregunto serio natsume.

Norita noto a mikan muy extraña desde que esos dos pasaron.

-porque están juntos?-se pregunto mikan confundida.

-mikan estas bien?-volvió a preguntar norita tocándole el hombro.

-ech!, si jeje no te preocupes- dijo mikan fingiendo un dolor en el pecho.

Así paso un rato norita y mikan hablaron sobre todo y al terminar norita recibe una llamada.

-bueno?-contesta norita.

-ven a la cabaña uno , necesitas estar aquí, no digas nada a sombra , acá esta todo el grupo- le dijo un voz de hombre la cual no provenía de persona.

-enseguida voy- le susurro norita par a luego colgar

-quien era?-pregunto mikan curiosa.

-era…um, Persona, t-tenemos una cita y ya se me hace tarde, así que mikan te dejare sola- dijo norita fingiendo y ocultando la verdad de una manera comprometedora o.o!

-eea, que te vaya bien en tu cita norita-sempai- le dice mikan sonriéndole.

-s-si…mi cita- dice norita en susurro para luego retirarse.

Mikan rejunto los platos y los puso en el lava bajillas para lavarlos, después los seco y los acomodo.

-esto es realmente confuso, me siento extraña, porque natsume , deberías estar a mi lado, esto es confuso…-pensó mikan con ganas de llorar mientras salía de la cocina y comedor- es un…un…natsume idiota- susurro mikan haciendo puños sus dos manos mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación

Al llegar a su habitación se metió a bañar. Y mientras se bañaba.

-porque de pronto siento este tipo de sentimientos con tantas ganas de llorar?- dijo en voz mientras se enjabonaba el cabello.

-porque te la pasas este día con ella?, porque no me esperaste al despertar tan siquiera de mi descanso o porque no me visitaste?, que está pasando?- se pregunto y en eso comenzaron de sus ojos a salir lagrimas.

-sinteguas, porque no soy un alice, esto no viera ocurrido- dijo secándose las lagrimas con sus manos, eso fue un grave error, nunca se lavo las manos que traía enjabonadas.

-aaaaii, itaaaai, d-d-duele- decía mikan en voz alta lavando primero sus manos y después su rostro para tallarse los ojos con fuerza por el dolor desagradable que sentía.

Al terminar de bañarse bañar se acostó y en media hora salieron todos de la junta, se encontraba natsume con yunueni y frente a ellos caminaba luna.

-que hacen esos dos juntos?-se pregunto seria que luego se animo a preguntar- natsume, porque aun sigues con ella?-le pregunto seria.

Natsume la ignoro.

-ehi, vas a dejar a mikan por ella?- dijo estérica recargando sus manos en la cintura.

-qué diantres dices?- le pregunta serio cruzándose de brazos.

-si, somos primos- dice yunuen con extrañes.

-p-primos?, pero, por que te la pasas con ella, mire a mikan hace rato y estaba muy seria- le comento luna- no me digas que te vas a alejar de ella, nomas porque persona te dijo que podrías morir en la misión- le bufoneó luna con

-aquí ahí un grave error- dijo la castaña- yo le estoy enseñando a mi primo lejano que es lo que debe hacer cuando para que su cuerpo por el gran uso de su poder no lo canse ni le llegue a hacer daño- le conto la chica que a punto de decir otra cosa no pudo pues fue callada por natsume.

-no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben.-le dijo natsume con una mirada realmente seria para luego seguir su camino lejos de las dos.

-ehi, tan siquiera agradece que ya no este encontrar de ustedes- le grito luna sin voltearlo a ver- entonces ustedes son primos?-le pregunto a la castaña.

- primos lejanos, persona nos lo dijo, pensé que no tenia familiares de donde vienen, me sorprendió saber que aun que yo haiga oído sobre natsume nunca pensé que fuera mi primo lejano- le conto la castaña amable.

Así paso la noche, mikan acostada sin recibir ni una visita, ni la visita de su prometido natsume,, en la noche ella tuvo una pesadilla, la cual comenzó por celos..

_-Mikan, teneos que hablar – le dijo natsume quien la sostenía de una de sus mangas. -si mi natsume- le responde mikan amable._

_-no me llames asi, lo siento, lo tuyo con lo mío no funcionara jamás- le dijo natsume frio._

_-que estas dic..-apunto mikan de terminar la pregunta confundida no pudo pues fue interrumpida por una voz que llamaba a natsume._

_-Mi amooor, Mi Natsume, rápido vámonos ya, llegaremos tarde- le gritaba la hermosa Yunueni con un vestido color azul cielo._

_Natsume soltó la mano de mikan y se fue sin decirle más._

_-entonces por qué andabas con migo?-le grito pidiendo respuesta._

_Natsume sin voltearla a ver le respondió sosteniendo en brazos a yunuen._

_-por pena- al decirle eso quedo tremendamente gravado en mikan._

_-pena-se escuchaba aun el eco de la voz._

_Mikan cayó en rodillas al gran suelo frio que al parecer no tenia color una voz con gran eco de horror le empezó a burlar._

_-Sola, Siempre sola vas a estar-_

_-te lo dije, y no haces caso-_

_-tu sola sufres tonta-_

_-Nooo!-Grito mikan tapándose los oídos._

_-jajajajajajajajajaja-_

Asi despertó en un solo abrir de ojos levantándose de la almohada con lágrimas recorriéndole su bello rostro.

-nooo-susurro la chica sintiendo un gran nuevo que le estropeaba de la garganta al estomago.

Así paso la noche mikan, llorando solitaria, no quería ni ver la luna, ni las estrellas, esa noche no tenía ni una sola compañía, a la mañana siguiente a las 11 am mikan despertó con los parpados hinchados de tanto llorar esa noche, pensando en que **¨natsume me va a dejar lo sé¨ **se levanto entro al baño y se comenzó a lavar la cara luego los dientes y después se quito la bata para cambiarse.

-no quiero pensar, pero si él quiere hablar, que hable- pensó sintiendo un gran hueco que le dolía en el pecho la cual la hiso llorar una vez mas

-mikan, ya no llores, por que tan repetido se la pasa con ella?-se pregunto secándose las lagrimas que le recorrían el rostro angelical.

Al terminarse de cambiar se peino el cabello colocándose solo una diadema, se puso un lindo vestido color lila qué le hacía ver una hermosísima figura, claro ella ya la tenía a 7 cm arriba de la rodilla, después se puso un rico aroma de perfume , como ya todos saben sabor chocolate, pero este era más atractivo.

Cuando mikan salió de la habitación se encontró a su vista natsume.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho no más de pensar en lo que soñó.

-que hago, lo evado?-pensó nerviosa.

Natsume la volteo a mirar con un rostro amable.

-Buenos días- dijo mikan sonriéndole acelerando mas sus pasos para pasarlo rápido.

Natsue volteo extrañado a verla.

En eso mikan comenzó a correr bajando las escaleras.

-no sé porque lo hago, sol ose que me hubiera gustado hablarle, pero tengo miedo- pensó soplando con sus manos a sus parpados que tenían ganas de llorar.

En eso se encontró con el chico de ayer.

-Mikan-chan, Buenos - le dijo el chico sonriéndole coqueto.

-yujiro-san, Buenos días-le sonríe amable fingiendo.

-te ves preciosa- le comento el chico mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-gracias por el alago- le dice mikan con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una bella sonrisa.

-ganas de comerte-le susurro al oído.

-que!queeeeeeeeee!-dice en voz alta mikan alejándose de el con un sonrojo aun mas mayor.

-jaja!no pienses mal…No e desayunado..- soltó una risita que después oculto el chico para luego levantarle una ceja coqueto.- ya desayunaste?-le pregunto sonriente.

-no-responde amable mikan.

-pues ven, déjame ser tu acompañante, que te acompañe a desayunar- al decirle eso le mostro su brazo para que ella lo agarrara con un ¨si¨ apunto mikan de responder, volteo escuchando unos zapatos chocar contra el piso de los escalones…volteo y vio que era natsume con la chica castaña que los estaban mirando desde un metro. Mikan le sonrió aun que dentro de ella eso era un fruncí el ceño, luego volteo y sujeto el brazo del chico con una hermosa sonrisa le responde- si-

Sin voltear a ver a los dos rostros impactados.

-ahí, otra vez con ella, definitivamente así son todos los hombres- pensó seria y con un rostro amargado y en eso comenzó a llorar.

El chico escucho cercano gemidos de dolor volteando preocupado a ver a su acompañante hermosa llorar en agonía.

-mikan-chan, estas bien?-le pregunto parando el camino.

-no te preocupes- le contesta mikan secándose las lagrimas.

-problemas con tu novio?-le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-la verdad es que es mi prometido, pero desde ayer lo eh notado muy lejano a mi- le comento mikan triste.

-quién es?-pregunto el chico serio.

-el que estaba con yunuen, si la conoces no?-le pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-si, espera….natsume es tu prometido?-pregunto sorprendido.

-si- responde volteando al suelo.

-sorprendente, pero..-dijo pero no termino fue interrumpido.

-me duele que ahora pase tiempo con ella, ayer no me visito ni por la tarde ni día, lo eh encontrado con ella, y hoy en la mañana de seguro fue a buscarla para invitarla a desayunar, yo eh sufrido demasiado, y no quiero más sufrimiento- le dice mikan sin poder dejar de llorar ahora se encontraba recargado en el pecho de yujiro.

-pues eso es verdad, ayer lo mire muy cercas de yunueni-chan-pensó yujiro preocupado y triste al ver a mikan así.

-bueno, a te conté mis penas y tristezas- le dijo secándose las lagrimas y dando un gran suspiro.

En eso se escucharon dos voces tras de ellos muy reconocidos.

-por favor, no quiero verlo, no quiero que me vea así- le dijo mikan jalándolo de la blusa.

El chico al ver el rostro de mikan, la agarro de la mano y luego le coloco una mano en la cintura para luego comenzar a caminar.

-mikan- pensó natsume al ver como caminaba muy juntito alado del chico, este se enfureció.

Así paso toda la tarde mikan evadiendo a natsume, y el que se la paso a su lado fue yujiro se encontraban en el jardín haciéndola reír para que ya no mostrara sus lagrimas hasta que yujiro recibe una llamada de persona.

_-mande?-pregunta yujiro contestando. _

_-necesito hablar con tigo, ven pronto a la cabaña #1- le dijo persona._

_-enseguida- dijo para luego colgar._

-mikan-chan tendre que dejarte, podrás sola?- le pregunto el chico serio.

-gracias por todo y no te preocupes- le dijo mikan levantándose del césped.

Yujiro se alejo de ella, y como ya avía anochecido mikan pensó en dirigirse a su habitación

Al entrar se topo con natsume quien salía de una sala solo sin ninguna compañía.

Mikan lo volteo a ver, estaba sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió nerviosa para luego acelerar una vez más sus pasos y escapar de su presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**les gsuto?**

**no les gusto?**

**les intereso?**

**:D yo espero que les haiga interesado o gustado !**

**dejen sus preciosos review mis lectoras lindas!**

**garcias pro tomarce la olestia de leer c:**

**tambien gracias por apoyarme con esta gripa D:**

**pueden creer que anoche me dormi temprano D: **


	77. Capitulo 77, Noche De Amor Part1

HOLA!

EE AQUI OTRO CAPITULO!C:

la verdad esque les sigo deviendo dos capitulos u,u!

me pondre las pilas Duracel, espero y me sirvan con esta enfermedad que me baja la energia oo Dios santo es orripilante estar enferma..momento orripilante lleva H... ya no see.. mi cerebro no piensa ! mugrosa gripe.

aclaraciones: no me pertenece nadap c:

que lo disfruten mis buenas lectoras linas y hermosas!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #77-Noche De Amor!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior.<strong>

_**-mande?-pregunta yujiro contestando. **_

_**-necesito hablar con tigo, ven pronto a la cabaña #1- le dijo persona.**_

_**-enseguida- dijo para luego colgar.**_

**-mikan-chan tendre que dejarte, podrás sola?- le pregunto el chico serio.**

**-gracias por todo y no te preocupes- le dijo mikan levantándose del césped.**

**Yujiro se alejo de ella, y como ya avía anochecido mikan pensó en dirigirse a su habitación**

**Al entrar se topo con natsume quien salía de una sala solo sin ninguna compañía. **

**Mikan lo volteo a ver, estaba sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió nerviosa para luego acelerar una vez más sus pasos.**

-con permiso- dijo pero luego fue detenida por la mano de natsume que le sujetaba el brazo.

-mikan, estas bien?-pregunto natsume , en eso mikan se sofá de su agarre y sale corriendo subiendo las escaleras.

-tss-hace natsume serio y algo moelsto.

-shinteguas…porque corro?-se pregunto corriendo en el pasillo del segundo piso para llegar rápido a su habitación hasta que natsume se le aparece frente a ella.

-aaahi.-hace mikan retrocediendo antes de chocar.-t-tienes la mala costumbre de aparecerte así siempre?-le pregunta mikan cambiando el tema molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

-que te sucede?-le pregunta en voz alta y serio natsume.

-no sé de que hablas- dijo agachando el rostro y pasándolo de lado.

Hasta que natsume una vez más la detuvo del brazo y se tele-transporto con ella a su habitación.

-ahora si, que tienes?-le pregunta soltándole el brazo.

-no te entiendo, además que no deberías estar con yunuen-chan?-le pregunta mikan sentándose en la cama sin voltearlo a ver.

Natsume sonrió sínico levantando una ceja coqueto.

-estas celosa?-le pregunta cruzado de brazos.

-jajaja!, claro que no, que cosas dices- le responde riendo fingido mirándolo- solo que como te la has pasado con ella, se me hace extraño que ya no estés a esta hora en su habitación- susurra mikan un susurro que natsume alcanzo a escuchar.

-así que escuchaste lo de ayer- le dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida y entrada a esa habitación.

Mikan lo ve con extrañes.

-bueno, que te vaya bien- le dijo en forma despedida pensando en que se acercaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación, hasta que, en vez de eso natsume cierra con llave la perilla.

-que haces?-pregunta mikan cruzándose de piernas y de manos levantando una ceja y seria.

-nome digas que por eso te la pasas con ese chico- le dijo mirándola fijo.

Mikan se asombro a lo escuchado.

-que, qué?, yujiro-chan nada tiene que ver en esto- le responde mikan mirándolo con extrañes.- o es que estas celoso?-le pregunta alzando una ceja coqueta.

Natsume que recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta se encontraba, suelta una risita sínica, mikan se confundió y se puso más seria de lo normal.

-podrías salir de mi habitación, tengo sueño –le pidió mikan, aun que al parecer natsume no le hiso caso y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-que?-pregunto mikan seria mirándolo.

-has malentendido las cosas- le contesto caminando coqueto hacia ella.

Mikan se levanta para alejarse de natsume.

-no te entiendo- le dice sin voltearlo a ver queriendo evadir aquella mirada irresistible, pero natsume la jalo del brazo rodeándola en la pared.

-sabes que cuando estas celosa te ves tan preciosa- le susurro natsume al oído lo cual hiso temblar a mikan y sonrojarse, en eso natsume coloco una de sus manos en su cintura, acariciando la perfecta figura.

-te había dicho que nadie podía tocar aquellas partes que me pertenecían- le dijo natsume sonriendo sínico.

-puedes compararlas con la otra chica, aun que las mias no son nada a comparación de las de ella- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-idiota, ella es mi prima- le contesto natsume , mikan lo volteo a ver sorprendida y luego hiso un puchero con sus cachetes.

-no soy idiota, idiota- le dijo volteando al suelo.

En eso empezó a sentir como una nariz le recorría su cuello, el perfecto cuello de mikan, sin ningún lunar ni una cicatriz, totalmente suave que tenía un olor exquisito realmente rico, mikan sintió un escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo completo la chica se sonrojo más que un tomate, temblaba y sentía como las mariposas comenzaban a querer explotar en su estomago soltando un nuevo sentimiento el cual la comenzaba a desesperar.

-que exquisito- susurro natsume besando la parte en la que comenzaba el hombro. Después levanto su rostro y beso con pasión aquellos labios que le pertenecían.

Mikan le correspondió enredando un brazo en el cuello de natsume mientras su otro brazo también lo rodeaba pero su mano estaba enterrada en el cabello sedoso de natsume.

En eso se se ve como natsume apaga las luces de la habitación que estaban a un lado de la cama.

Despues se separaron por falta de oxigeno, natsume sin esperar más la recostó en la cama y el sin aplastarla arriba de ella, para seguirla besando.

En eso natsume la jala dando una vuelta y dejando a mikan arriba de el sentada de una forma comprometedora.

-te estás acostumbrando a sentarte así- le sonríe sínico y coqueto natsume y mikan apunto de hacer un ¨berrinche¨ no pudo pues natsume jalo su cabeza acercándola más a él para volverla a besar.

Este beso fue realmente apasionante, muy hermoso, luego hiso falta el oxigeno y se separaron, natsume la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas invadiéndose en el exquisito perfume de mikan y ella en el de é, era como si se estuvieran drogando.

Natsume aun la tenía arriba de el, algo sorprendente, mikan era realmente liviana, o podría ser que natsume sea muy fuerte sin exageración.

-Te Amo- le susurro natsume al oído ya que la tenía en sus brazos.

El corazón de mikan comenzó a latir rápido, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas de emoción y alegría, como si fuera la primera vez que él le dijera esa hermosa palabra que sale del corazón sincero de natsume.

-Yo También Te Amo- le dijo mikan mirándolo a los ojos, una de sus lagrimas cayó en la mejilla de natsume.

Natsume lanzo un suspiro sin secar la lágrima de mikan que cayó en su mejilla, lo que hiso fue acariciando la mejilla de mikan que le seguían recorriendo lágrimas. Natsume sonrió de una manera muy hermosa. Después natsume coloco su mano la que estaba en la mejilla en el cuello de mikan por atrás bajo la nuca y la acerco una vez más a él, para besarla.

La otra mano que natsume tenía suelta la coloco en la espalda de mikan y dio un giro para ahora estar el arriba de ella.

-natsume-susurro mikan con un sonrojo extraordinario en sus mejillas y una sonrisa que iluminaba demasiado esa noche, con unos ojos bellísimos que le brillaban.

-no tengo pensado hacer algo mas allá de esto, aun no pervertida-le susurro a dulce oído y apunto mikan de decir algo, no pudo fue callada por los labios de el de ojos carmesí.

Mikan cerró sus ojos y rodeo una vez más sus brazos al cuello de natsume, acercándose mas a su cuerpo, esa noche era helada en aquel lugar, así que era bueno que cuerpo y cuerpo estuvieran juntos, sin hacer nada más que besarse y abrazarse.

Una vez más se separan, esta vez sin falta de oxigeno..

-natsume, cuando irán a lo de la misión?-pregunto mikan seria.

-mañana en la noche- le contesto jugando con el largo, sedoso y rico aroma del cabello de mikan.

-la misión, oi decir a yujiro que no va a ser nada fácil, incluso alguien podría perder la vida, no es verdad?-le pregunto con voz preocupantica.

-no te preocupes por eso-le sonrió sínico natsume sentándose en la cama.

-es verdad, cierto?- le dijo en forma de pregunta mikan seria.

-tengo una idea- comento natsume sin voltearla a ver.

-ech?-hace mikan confundida volteándolo a ver.

Natsume la agarro de la mano y la levanto de la cama acercándola a él con fuerzas.

-n-natsume?-dice mikan mas confundida y sonrojada.

-metete a bañar con migo- le dijo natsume sonriendo malicioso.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ,pero natsume, yo ya me bañe- dijo mikan sonrojada de pies a cabeza se miraba muy hermosa.

-no te pregunte gatita, te meterás a bañar con migo y listo- le dijo natsume agarrando la barbilla de su hermosa prometida y mirándola con unos ojos que ni una chica resistiría.

-n-n-natsume-susurro mikan impactada.

En eso natsume la jalo para el baño.

-NOOOOOOOO!, no no no no no- mikan peleaba por no entrar al baño .-natsume ya me bañe, porque no te metes tu solo, aparte no vamos a caber, - le dijo mikan sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

-entonces será en la tina- le susurra natsume que estaba atrás de mikan al oído sujetándola de la cintura.

Mikan trago saliva y sintió un escalofríos y unas mariposas insoportables en su estomago.

En eso natsume la termina de jalar y cierra con llave la puerta del baño.

-n-n-n-natsume-dijo mikan que se encontraba en una esquina del baño asustada, nerviosa, temblorosa y muy sonrojada.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**les gusto?**

**no piensen mal, no soy pervertida claro que no u,u!**

**si pensaron asi de mi u,u!**

**esque si o no asi es natsume con mikan? pervertido.**

**y pues sinceramente me toma algo de tiemp opensar como el u,u**

**por que yo no soy asi.**

**pero ya que... **

**no pasa nada grave, nada feo, nada, nada, nadaaa en el siguiente cap.c:**

**gracias por leer c:**

**voya tomarme el jugo de naranja que mi mamita linda me hiso ..**

**dejen sus preciosos revies me animan mucho, me levantan la pila no se, pero me animan demaciaod a seguir esta historia y las demas. disculpen que me atrase en las otras dos, pero la verdad queria estar pensando en los ultimos capitulso de esta historia!**

**adiooos!**

**ahi voy mami a toarme el juguitoo ¨sabroosooooo¨ de naranja..**


	78. Capitulo 78, Noche De Amor Part2

**hola!**

**perdon por tardar, esta gripa, ya les dije que ya comenzaron las clases en mi nueva prepa, prepa abierta, y pues hise u nexamen sorpresa, hoy, por que las clases son los sabados de 9 a 2 pm, y la verdad es bien chilo mi profesor, aun que aveces cae mal, pero es chilo ! y ahi no andaba moqueando en el examen :S fue una mojadera u,u! **

**aclaraciones: no me pertenece nada!u,u**

**que lo disfruten!**

**ya esta en sus ultimisimos capitulos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #78-Noche De Amor Part2<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior.<p>

-metete a bañar con migo- le dijo natsume sonriendo malicioso.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ,pero natsume, yo ya me bañe- dijo mikan sonrojada de pies a cabeza se miraba muy hermosa.

-no te pregunte gatita, te meterás a bañar con migo y listo- le dijo natsume agarrando la barbilla de su hermosa prometida y mirándola con unos ojos que ni una chica resistiría.

-n-n-natsume-susurro mikan impactada.

En eso natsume la jalo para el baño.

-NOOOOOOOO!, no no no no no- mikan peleaba por no entrar al baño .-natsume ya me bañe, porque no te metes tu solo, aparte no vamos a caber, - le dijo mikan sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

-entonces será en la tina- le susurra natsume que estaba atrás de mikan al oído sujetándola de la cintura.

Mikan trago saliva y sintió un escalofríos y unas mariposas insoportables en su estomago.

En eso natsume la termina de jalar y cierra con llave la puerta del baño.

-n-n-n-natsume-dijo mikan que se encontraba en una esquina del baño asustada, nerviosa, temblorosa y muy sonrojada.

Pasaron 5 minutos…

-Vamos ya quítate la ropa-

-no, no quiero, natsume, por favor-

Se escuchaban gritos provenientes del baño una voz de mujer y otra de hombre.

-vamos a jugar-

-noo, espera, que estas haciéndome?, no espera no hagas eso, nooo-

Ahora los gritos se volvieron algo desesperantes sobre todo por la mujer.

-natsumee, y-yo puedo desvestirme idiota- grita mikan empujándolo que estaba toda sonrojada, natsume estaba a medio desvestir, ósea solo con el bóxer.

En eso natsume sonríe malicioso.

-n-n-n-n-natsume- dice el nombre temblorosa dando una total vuelta a la esquina tapándose los ojos- p-por qué no te bañas tu, y y-yote espero a fuera?- le pregunta mikan sin voltearlo a ver, quien sabe si ya estaba desnudo o seguía con el bóxer.

En eso natsume la sujeta del brazo y la voltea, rodeándola en la esquina.

-nononononononononononono- decía mikan tapándose y tapándose la cara ya que natsume se la quería destapar.

-Gatita, es un baño de vapor, no te veras por completo-le susurro natsume seductor al oído.

-y-yo no veo ni un vapor-dice mikan quitando las manos de su rotro

.-

.-

.-

.-silencio)))

.-

.-

-noooooooo, juro que no te vi, no vi nada, no voltee a verte, noooooo , ni un segunditoo mas aguantoo aquiiiiiii…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach voy a explotar- grita mikan desesperada. volviéndose a tapar la cara la pobre estaba hirviendo.

-tonta, aun tengo el bóxer- le dijo natsume dirigiéndose hacia unos botones que estaban en la pared, los cuales eran para vapor, ya que había una bañera grande en la que cabían 3 o 4 personas había una regadera y una tina.

En eso se escucho un sonido en todo el baño, era agua quien llenaba la gran bañera, y otro en el cual salía el vapor de unos tubos.

-ya desvístete- le pidió natsume, su vos apenas se escucho entre los oídos de mikan.

Así cuando mikan abrió sus bellos ojos vio nubes de vapor por todos lados.

-donde estas?-pregunto mikan algo preocupada.

-te estoy esperando –le grito natsume, que por el sonido apenas se escuchaba a los oídos de mikan como si estuviera hablando.

En eso mikan comenzó a desabrochar el ciper que estaba a la mitad de su espalda.

-voy a morir- pensó mikan toda nerviosa, roja y sentía algo en sus estomago desesperante que se única con las mariposas.

Al terminarse de quitar toda la ropa se tapo con una toalla blanca y se dirigió con cuidado hacia la bañera que no encontraba.

-donde, por donde!-decía mikan buscando la bañera.

En eso sintió unos barzos de tras de ella que la rodeaban por la cintura y la levantaban.

-aaach, quien , quieeeeeeen!-grito mikan asustada .

-natsumeee, bajameee- pide mikan molesta.

-si tu quieres – le dice natsume soltándola.

-aaach-hace mikan cayendo a la gran bañera sin toalla natsume se la avía quitado al momento de soltarla.

-donde, donde- decía mikan buscando la toalla en la gran bañera toda sonrojada.

En eso se escucha como alguien se va metiendo a la gran bañera mikan se hunde dejando del cuello arriba fuera del agua con burbujas.

-natsumeeee, como te atreves?-grito mikan con voz temblorosa.

En eso se ve la digura de una persona caminando frente a mikan dentro de la gran bañera.

-n-natsume…-susurro mikan sintiendo unas manos cálidas tocar sus dos hombros.

-no te hare nada – le escucho decir a natsume.

En eso dos pares de labios se unieron, Mikan coloca su mano en la mejilla húmeda de natsume. Aun que mikan estaba temblando, o tenia miedo?o.o!

Natsume coloco una de sus manos en la cintura sin blusa de mikan, aun que ella aun seguía agachada para que no la mirada bichi. O.o!

Asi los dos enamorados, se bañaron juntos sin hacer cosas feas eeech, son muy jóvenes, nadie se vio desnudo, a acepción del pecho de natsume, y de la espalda, y hombros de mikan.

Se divirtieron mojándose uno al otro sin verde totalmente bishi…

Así hasta llegar el día de la misión, mikan se encontraba sola con norita y los sirvientes, mientras que los demás estaban en la misión…

Lo que jamás natsume y los demás se imaginaban es que los de las otras organizaciones ya sabían que ellos vendrían y que como la mision de unos fallo pues mikan no murió, ahora era más que nunca atraer a ella por sus amigos.

En unas de las organizaciones.

-señor, se están aproximando- aviso un joven que sostenía la perilla de una puerta abierta.

-excelente, avisa que todos estén en sus puestos- le contesto un señor joven con el cabello rojo y ojos color morados.

-que hacemos con el chico humanoide Reo-san?-pregunto una joven sosteniendo en cuerdas a,un chico de ojos azules y cabello oscuro castaño que peleaba por escapar de aquel agarre.

-jugaremos un rato, para que la pequeña chica venga , por que nosotros raptaremos a sus amiguitos, sobretodo a ese chico ¨el gato de la mala suerte¨, no se lo esperan- dijo Reo recargado en una esquina de la pared con los brazos cruzados, Y a su lado estaba aquel jefe que tenía planeado matar a mikan envenenándola, pero no pudo gracias a que la encontraron a tiempo y más tipos que se unieron.

-jajajajajajaja-empezaron a carcajear maliciosos todos los de esa gran habitación.

Natsume y los demás se encontraban una vez más bajo el mar en un submarino, directo a una gran isla la cual tenía un volcán, el cual era en donde todos los de la organización mala y otros se unían y donde se ocultaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**les gusto?**

**o no ?**

**les intereso?**

**con decirles que ahora si, lo que no se esperaban, y aqui sale ya saben quien, el pasado de mikan u,u!**

**bueno dejen sus preciosos review!me animan! aun con gripa me animan!**

**me ire a estornudar un buen rato D:**


	79. Capitulo 79,El Principio de Casi Guerra

**grandes disculpas!**

**QUIERO DECIRLES, ANTES, DIRAN, AH ESTADO EN FB, SIP, TMB, PERO NO SE NO EH PODIDO CONCENTRARME PARA HACER LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, EMPEZABA A BSUCAR MUSICA HASTA QUE MI HERMANO TRAJO LOA PELICULA DE XMEN ORIGENES Y OTRO DE XMEN, ME LEVANTO LA IMAGINACION AL 100, ESTO ES DE 7 HOJAS, Y LARGOO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MUCHO! Y LA VERDAD, LES DIRE, SI NO ME CREEN QUE TIENE, PERO ME SIENTO TAN TRISTE Y SOLA, YA LES DIJE DEL CHICO, PUES DEJENME LES DIGO ESTO...**

**Cuando sabes que alguien esta fuera de tu alcance por cosas del pasado y miedo y estas comenzando a sentir sentimientos hacia el pero tienes miedo por aquello del pasado y tus padres temen a que pase como anteriormente paso.  
>Te Entiendo! suffririas demaciado, como no tienes idea Solo Dios puede ayudar en ese gran problema!<strong>

**Ayer me encerre en el closed y comence a llorar como no se imaginan y hoy al terminar de comer me volbi a encerrar y a llorar y al salir descanse un rato se hisieron las 5 y vi la peli, comence a escribir, ando deprimida, pero seguire subiendo capituloes, porque lo prometi! **

**ACLARACIONES: no me pertenece nada!**

**que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #79- El Principio De Una Casi Guerra, Encuentros Y Grandes Poderes Part1-El Comienzo!<strong>

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior:<p>

**En unas de las organizaciones.**

**-señor, se están aproximando- aviso un joven que sostenía la perilla de una puerta abierta.**

**-excelente, avisa que todos estén en sus puestos- le contesto un señor joven con el cabello rojo y ojos color morados.**

**-que hacemos con el chico humanoide Reo-san?-pregunto una joven sosteniendo en cuerdas a,un chico de ojos azules y cabello oscuro castaño que peleaba por escapar de aquel agarre.**

**-jugaremos un rato, para que la pequeña chica venga , porque nosotros raptaremos a sus amiguitos, sobre todo a ese chico ¨el gato de la mala suerte¨, no se lo esperan- dijo Reo recargado en una esquina de la pared con los brazos cruzados, Y a su lado estaba aquel jefe que tenía planeado matar a mikan envenenándola, pero no pudo gracias a que la encontraron a tiempo y más tipos que se unieron.**

**-jajajajajajaja-empezaron a carcajear maliciosos todos los de esa gran habitación.**

**Natsume y los demás se encontraban una vez más bajo el mar en un submarino, directo a una gran isla la cual tenía un volcán, el cual era en donde todos los de la organización mala y otros se unían y donde se ocultaban.**

Natsume y los demás de habilidad peligrosa se encontraban invisibles dentro de aquel lugar en donde los malos se reúnen y donde se esconden en ¨un volcán¨.

Era realmente asombroso, el volcán, ellos pensaban por dentro era realmente caliente, no sabían tal vez estaba apagado y por una explosión despertaría y haría erupción, eso era realmente peligroso, pero no era así por dentro de ese volcán, avía salones, escaleras muchas cajas, y demasiados explosivos y armamento ahí dentro, todo era revoltoso, para ellos, no sabían por dónde empezar para encontrar a Reo, pero sabían que algo raro estaba pasando, encontraron un pasillo por debajo del volcán bajando unas escaleras que era lo más extraño, todo abajo era de metal, avía mucha iluminación, y grandes pasillos, por dónde empezar? Se preguntaban… y lo más raro nadie los atacaban pues pareciera que nadie los miraba como corrían de un lado a otro, aun que ellos si los atacaban y los enredaban en sogas para que ¨no los fueran a delatar¨

Hasta que por fin llegaron frente a dos gigantes puertas de fierro que se abrieron cuando llegaron todos, se metieron y al parecer, ahí estaban todos y Reo sentado en un sillón color rojo muy cómodo, mirando a todos con una sonrisa maliciosa chasqueo los dedos. La puerta de tras de ellos se cerró.

-tss-hace natsume viéndose algo molesto en aquel lugar.

-al parecer cayeron directo en mi trampa-dijo Reo levantándose.

Sin esperar más comenzaron a atacar natsume y los de habilidad peligrosa a todos los que se encontraban en aquel gran salón.

En una de las tantas puertas se encontraba un chico humanoide secuestrado por los secuaces de Reo, enredado en sogas y siendo vigilado por muchos señores para que no intentara escapar. Quien será el chico? Se preguntaran….

En aquel lugar donde mikan se encuentra escondida de todos.

-alguna noticia de ellos?- pregunto mikan a persona que estaba sentado frente a una maquina que pitaba cada 3 minutos, o algún movimiento cercas de aquel lugar en el que mikan estaba.

-no-responde persona (Rei) serio.

**PDV DE MIKAN**

Ya se tardaron, ya casi son las 10 de la noche y ni una información sobre ellos..

(Suspiro) natsume…donde estarás?, por favor ten cuidado.

Me siento tan sola en este lugar, nomas con norita-sempai, Rei-san , la cocinera y la sirvienta de habitaciones, nomas nosotros 5 en este lugar..

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo?

Natsume regresa pronto.

Sano y salvo por favor!

Me pregunto…

Porque siento esta desesperación de ir a aquella mision.

Será que algo está pasando?

**Fin de pdv **

_Mikan cayo Profundamente Dormida en un sueño, en el cual solo eran ella y natsume._

_Se encontraban los dos enamorados en un hermoso paisaje sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol disfrutando y contemplando un hermoso atardecer._

_-Mikan Te Amo- le susurraba natsume a su amada que tenia enredada en sus brazos fuertes y protectores._

_-Natsume, Yo también Te Amo Mucho- le responde con un dulce beso mikan a los labios de su amado_

_-ya debo irme- natsume soltó a mikan y se levanto._

_-a donde?-pregunto mikan confundida volteándolo a ver._

_-debo ir a la misión para acabar con esto para que nadie te haga daño y vengarlo que te hicieron- le contesto natsume serio haciendo sus dos manos dos puños con molestia._

_-Volverás?- le pregunto mikan que se levantaba de aquel césped._

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-silencio))_

_.-_

_-natsume? volverás?-le volvió a preguntar mikan preocupada._

_En eso todo a su alrededor se oscureció, y natsume desapareció de la nada._

_-NATSUME!-grita mikan asustada volteando a todos lados._

_-NATSUME VOLBERAS?RESPONDE!- le pregunto mikan en voz alta ayándose desesperada e hincada en medio de toda la oscuridad._

_-aaa Muerto!-se escucho una voz monstruosa en toda aquella oscuridad._

_-QUE!-dice mikan en voz alta._

_-Natsumeee donde estas!- grita mikan levantándose y volteando a todos lados._

_-Muertoo- se escucha otra voz reconocida para mikan con un eco de miedo._

_Fin de sueño mikan despierta de un brinco._

-Natsume!-dice en voz alta asustada y sudorosa dando respiros fuertes.

_-_que sucede mikan, te encuentras bien?- le pregunta norita abriendo la puerta y acercándose asustada a mikan.

-norita-sempai, solo fue un mal sueño- le contesto mikan soltando un suspiro.

-ahí mikan, si que me diste un buen susto- le dijo norita soltando una risita.

-norita-sempai no han tenido ni una noticia de los chicos?-pregunto mikan preocupada.

-ahí!(Suspirulo) la verdad aun no, ando preocupada ya paso 30 horas y nada- le conto norita recargandoce en la pared. Al decir esto mikan se sorprendió.

-30 horas, ya tan rápido?- pensó mikan sorprendida y preocupada-si que se han tardado- comento en seriedad mikan con la cabeza agachada.

-no te preocupes, porque no bajamos a desayunar?- le pregunto norita tocándole el hombro.

-si, claro- responde mikan sonriéndole.

-me pregunto cómo estarán mis abuelos?, se que no me puedo comunicar con ellos, pero espero que estén muy bien, y que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones en las vegas como me dijeron en el último mensaje- pensó mikan mientras bajaba con norita las escaleras.

Así pasaron ya 3 horas vamos con aquella mala organización, a todos los tenían atrapados y separados unos de otros , a acepción de los humanoides…dije a acepción de los humanoides verdad? , que creen, ahí están dos personas importantes y especiales para mikan, quienes la han protegido, y apoyado en todo… ahora, neutralizaron todos los poderes de aquellos que fueron a hacer la misión, a natsume lo encerraron en una caja invisible, la cual tenía un poder de neutralizar los poderes, no nomas a natsume a todos los encerraron en cada caja invisible en la cual tampoco podían ser escuchadas sus voces, algo están hablando Reo y sus secuaces, veamos.

-Ya la hemos localizado Señor- dijo un señor medio bajito con bata blanca, al parecer es un científico.

-preparen los aviones, les darán una visita, la quiero viva, Y si persona está con ellos, toma, apuntale en el cuello para que se desmaye y a la chica de igual modo-les ordeno Reo Sonriendo malicioso.

-Mikan -pensó natsume muy preocupado, furioso encerrado en una de las cajas, por más que gritara y ofendiera no lo escucharían por aquella caja de rejas e invisible en la que encerrado se encontraba.

Así pasaron las horas hasta caer la noche y mikan que se encuentra con persona y norita..

-entonces, no hay manera de que los localices?-le pregunto mikan cruzada de brazos a persona.

-sus localizadores fueron detectados antes, desapareció el rastreador a medio kilometro de aquella isla- contesto Reo molesto y tecleando para encontrar algo en una gran máquina.

-Queeé!-dice mikan en voz alta sorprendida.

-Espera, Espera, Por que antes no nos dijiste?- pregunto Norita molesta ahora cruzándose de brazos.

.-

.-silencio solo manos tecleando)))

.-

-Porque no nos lo dijiste,?-replicaron por respuesta las dos cruzadas de brazos la que estaba más preocupada y desesperada era mikan.

-cállense, estoy –persona no pudo terminar pues se escucharon dos alarmas fluir de otra máquina.

-que es eso?-pregunto norita. Mikan quedo sorprendida.

-están rastreando movimiento por este bosque no conocidos- le contesta mikan mirando a persona.

-como es qué?-pensó persona levantándose.

-ahora qué?-pregunto mikan hasta que dos personas entraron en aquel salón.

-señor deben salir de aquí, los movimientos vienen de dos grandes maquinas voladoras y vienen de otras 5 a tierra- le avisan los dos oficiales.

-persona, -pronuncio mikan el nombre de Rei.

Persona volteo a verla y le haciende con la cabeza.

-que comunicaciones fueron esas?-pregunto norita confundida volteando a mirar a los dos.

Rei y mikan salieron de la habitación.

-espere, a donde irán?-les pregunto norita.

-Esmon-san Lleva a la señorita nori-chan al navegador- le ordeno persona a uno de los oficiales.

-si señor-responde el oficial.

-pero, Rei- pronuncia norita seria y algo confundida mirando a persona.

-norita-sempai estará segura valla,- le dice mikan sonriéndole.

-tú también sombra- le dice persona sin verla.

-quee!- dice mikan seria- pero estas loco- le dice en voz alta molesta tocándolo del barzo.

-es una orden, a quien protegeremos- dijo persona pero no pudo terminar.

-e vale sus ordenes, ellos nos vienen a atacar, nada mas quedas tu, y yo quien más?, que le hicieron a los demás? podemos vencernos, podría ser de ayuda persona, puedo hacer que todas las piedras que eh robado y que traes fluyan en mi ser y así as fácil- dijo mikan seria mirándolo, valla que gran discurso nos dio la señorita, la verdad tiene razón, persona se quedo pensando y se sonrió a lo que escucho.

-bien, -responde dándose la vuelta.

-adiós norita-sempai, descuide todo va a estar bien- le dice mikan sonriéndole.

Norita asintió y miro a persona, pero como él estaba a dándole la espalda, solo se dio media vuelta y siguió a los dos oficiales, con una mirada triste y preocupada.

Mikan y personas se fueron del lado contrario.

Al llegar a uno de los salones el cual tenía una puerta de fierro en ese entraron mikan y persona.

-esto es lo que haremos- le dijo persona seria.

Así al terminar mikan metió todas las piedras a su cuerpo.

**Esperen, eso podría afectar la vida de mikan D:, Dios santo! Mikan no uses tanto tu poder…**

Así mikan y persona salieron de aquel cuarto alarmas a su alrededor en todo el edificio comenzaron a sonar, ya era evidente que ya estaban atacando.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**les gusto?**

**ya de segure les arte mis leectoras, de que siepre tenga problemas, lamentablemente asi es, que pesima vida no creen?**

**encerio, pero no sere emo, por que no lo soy y no quiero, digamos que casi esto llega a un suicidio por tanto suifrimiento, por tanto recuerdo doloroso, pero jamas haria algo como eso, seria incapaz, se que puedo llegar a ser mejor y m ivida mejorara, solo aguantar un poco mas..**

**LAS QUIERO DEMACIADO Y LES DOY UN GRAN ABRAZO Y QUE ME DISCULPEN ENSERIO!**

**GRACIAS POR APOYARME DEMACIADO!**


	80. Capitulo 80,casi guerra II

Capitulo 80

-pero, Rei- pronuncia norita seria y algo confundida mirando a persona.

-norita-sempai estará segura valla,- le dice mikan sonriéndole.

-tú también sombra- le dice persona sin verla.

-quee!- dice mikan seria- pero estas loco- le dice en voz alta molesta tocándolo del barzo.

-es una orden, a quien protegeremos- dijo persona pero no pudo terminar.

-e vale sus ordenes, ellos nos vienen a atacar, nada mas quedas tu, y yo quien más?, que le hicieron a los demás? podemos vencernos, podría ser de ayuda persona, puedo hacer que todas las piedras que eh robado y que traes fluyan en mi ser y así as fácil- dijo mikan seria mirándolo, valla que gran discurso nos dio la señorita, la verdad tiene razón, persona se quedo pensando y se sonrió a lo que escucho.

-bien, -responde dándose la vuelta.

-adiós norita-sempai, descuide todo va a estar bien- le dice mikan sonriéndole.

Norita asintió y miro a persona, pero como él estaba a dándole la espalda, solo se dio media vuelta y siguió a los dos oficiales, con una mirada triste y preocupada.

Mikan y personas se fueron del lado contrario.

Al llegar a uno de los salones el cual tenía una puerta de fierro en ese entraron mikan y persona.

-esto es lo que haremos- le dijo persona seria.

Así al terminar mikan metió todas las piedras a su cuerpo.

Al salir de la habitación, mikan se volvió invisible y persona se coloco la máscara en el rostro, empezaron a recorrer el largo pasillo para poder lograr salir de ahí, y atacar a los de mas, o como era su plan, agarrar a uno de sus enemigos y amenazarlo para que les dijera en donde tenían a los chicos y en donde estaba el supuesto "Reo".

A la vuelta de una esquina Persona paro a mikan, pues había escuchado unos ruidos del otro lado de la pared.

-que sucede?-pregunto mikan confundida que aun era invisible, algo sorprendente que persona pueda verla o saber donde esta mikan…

-aprende a escuchar- le susurro persona mientras chasqueando su dedo índice con el dedo gordo salía una chispa oscura.

-ahora sal, que a ti no te miran y haz lo que te dije- le dijo en susurro

-si- respondió mikan invisible, pero antes de salir, volteo hacia persona y lo toco, haciendo a este invisible también..

Cuando ella salió de la esquina, miro a tres personas intentado abrir una de las tantas puertas buscando algo, mikan uso uno de los tantos poderes de las piedras que metió a su cuerpo, y el que uso fue el del Hielo, congelando a los hombres continuo con persona hasta salir sin ni un problema de aquel edificio en el que estaban, fuera del edificio habían dos camionetas de los enemigos y una de ellas a punto de irse por miedo, mikan y persona subieron al techo de las camionetas sujetándose con fuerzas.

**Pdv de mikan**

Natsume, como estarás? Como estarán los demás?

Prometo que ahora si no escapara Reo y su personal, si le hicieron algo a mis amigos, que haría yo?, Reo, juro que si le haces algún mal a ellos, te arrepentirás..

Mi natsume, iré por ti pronto…pronto.

Por favor, ten cuidado e intenta salir con los otros, sin ni un daño, por favor, que natsume y los demás estén bien.

Si les pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

Pues sé que esto paso, por mi…

Y solo por mí..

Por lo que soy…

Porque soy muy diferente.

A veces me pregunto, porque naci así?, pero otra..

Porque yo?.

Que vio natsume en mi?...

Ya vasta mikan, déjate de lamentaciones, ahora lo más importante es,

Que natsume y los demás, aquellas personas que mas aprecio aquellas personas que no les caigo bien, aquellas personas que quiero estén sanas y salvas…..

**Fin Pdv de mikan**

**En eso mikan sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho, no era una mala sensación, ella no sabía pero el dolor que sentía, era por la sobre carga de poderes que succionaban su energía y más que eso….su vida**

-tss, que es este dolor?—pensó mikan haciendo gestos una mano bien sujetada a la camioneta y la otra en su pecho.

Persona no veía lo que a mikan le pasaba, el solo miraba hacia enfrente vigilando que nada fuera extraño, para su vista lo fue, miro frente a ellos como una pared de protección invisible en el cual las dos camionetas pasaron sin problema alguno, persona sintió un escalofrió al cruzarlo abriendo sus ojos le fue más sorprendido mirar un enorme edificio de grandes y anchas paredes que no eran de madera ni de un material que se pudiera derribar tan fácil, si no de hierro puro, hierro grueso. Al bajar de las camionetas, persona se acerco a mikan.

-mikan , puedes alcanzar a neutralizar todas las cámaras? Como en tus practicas.—pregunto persona en susurro.

-si—respondió mikan alzando un poco sus manos…**sabemos que mikan esta invisible pero como yo cuento la historia se donde se encuentra y se cómo se mueve y lo que hace, continuemos..**en eso un humo blanco se extendió con cuidado hacia las cámaras neutralizándolas , quiero decir, dejando solo una imagen de que nada extraño pasa durante unos minutos mientras mikan y persona entran al gran edificio.

-usare mi poder para matar a todos los de aquí afuera—le dijo persona.

-o-okey!—respondió mikan con un ligero tartamudeo por el dolor que aun sentía.

En eso, en menos de un minuto mikan miro asombrada como persona utilizo su poder para que todas las personas malas que a su alrededor estaba y que no les veía murieran, pero eso también afecto un poco la energía de persona tanto que se volvió visible, mikan corrió a su lado mirando como persona respiraba tan rápido y como comenzó a sudar, esta le toco el hombro y nuevamente invisible se hiso.

-persona te encuentras bien?—le pregunto mikan preocupada

-no te preocupes niña, continuemos—respondió persona quitando la mano de mikan de su hombro para seguir y entrar al edificio como lo planearon…

**Continuara…**.


	81. capitulo 81,Casi guerra III

MIL DISCULPAS T.T!

dIesmil disculpas T.T y gracias por sus preciados reviews encerio disculpenme :c.. me disculpan? :C

quiero agardecerles por sus reviews y si yo tengo la super culpa T,T me ayduan muchos sus reviews, y gracias x no abandonarme :c pero encerio no quiero decepsionarlos..

nada me pertenece, y una noticiaa: TAL VEZ HAIGA GAKUEN ALICE REVELACION II! :o qien qiere? :O

* * *

><p>EN EL CAP ANTERIOR:<p>

-tss, que es este dolor?—pensó mikan haciendo gestos una mano bien sujetada a la camioneta y la otra en su pecho.

Persona no veía lo que a mikan le pasaba, el solo miraba hacia enfrente vigilando que nada fuera extraño, para su vista lo fue, miro frente a ellos como una pared de protección invisible en el cual las dos camionetas pasaron sin problema alguno, persona sintió un escalofrió al cruzarlo abriendo sus ojos le fue más sorprendido mirar un enorme edificio de grandes y anchas paredes que no eran de madera ni de un material que se pudiera derribar tan fácil, si no de hierro puro, hierro grueso. Al bajar de las camionetas, persona se acerco a mikan.

-mikan , puedes alcanzar a neutralizar todas las cámaras? Como en tus practicas.—pregunto persona en susurro.

-si—respondió mikan alzando un poco sus manos…**sabemos que mikan esta invisible pero como yo cuento la historia se donde se encuentra y se cómo se mueve y lo que hace, continuemos..**en eso un humo blanco se extendió con cuidado hacia las cámaras neutralizándolas , quiero decir, dejando solo una imagen de que nada extraño pasa durante unos minutos mientras mikan y persona entran al gran edificio.

-usare mi poder para matar a todos los de aquí afuera—le dijo persona.

-o-okey!—respondió mikan con un ligero tartamudeo por el dolor que aun sentía.

En eso, en menos de un minuto mikan miro asombrada como persona utilizo su poder para que todas las personas malas que a su alrededor estaba y que no les veía murieran, pero eso también afecto un poco la energía de persona tanto que se volvió visible, mikan corrió a su lado mirando como persona respiraba tan rápido y como comenzó a sudar, esta le toco el hombro y nuevamente invisible se hiso.

-persona te encuentras bien?—le pregunto mikan preocupada

-no te preocupes niña, continuemos—respondió persona quitando la mano de mikan de su hombro para seguir y entrar al edificio como lo planearon

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo. 81 casi Guerra III-Bienvenida<strong>

* * *

><p>-persona—susurro mikan preocupada.<p>

-no te preocupes, no somos los únicos invitados a este edificio, llame amigos—hablo persona sonriendo ante la mriada de mikan algo sorprendida.

-qué?—se pregunto ella.

Luego entraron al edificio y a todo aquel hombre que vieran cerca a ellos los desmayaban utlizando su alice de invisibilidad los desaparecia a la vista, mikan y persona al llegar al segundo piso y no encontrar nada, decidieron amenazar a un enemigo y hacer preguntas dedonde se encontraba Reo con los demás, al parecer ellos no se encontraban en los pisos de arriba del edificio, si no debajo de la tierra, persona volteo a ver a mikan y ella a el los dos sonrieron y mikan golpeo al sujeto haciendo que este se desmayara, y los dos bajaron al ultimo piso, buscando aquella puerta secreta escondida entre toda la pared . cuando la hallaron con solo tocarla esta se abrió deslisando media pared de lado, sorpendente, unas luces se encendieron haciendo notorias unas escaleras que bajaban.

-la dejaremos abierta—aviso persona amikan antes de bajar.

Cuando comenzaron a bajar persona sintió una precensia que se le hacia conocida, y que le aterraba un poco..

-que es esto? Porque de pronto?—penso persona algo preocupado—esta precensia?—penso cuando ya abian bajado las escaleras, entraron mas adelante y encontraron otras escaleras, las luces seguían encendiendoce para que las alumbraran, y cuando las bajaron…

-wuajajajaja!—se escucho una risa maléfica entre toda aquella grande abitacion. Mikan buscaba de donde provenia aquella voz.

-no puede ser—penso persona impactado, frente a ellos fue alumbrado una persona como del mismo tamaño de persona(Rei), el cabello castano oscuro corto y los ojos morado oscuro, miraban maliciosamente a los ojos de persona.

-balla! Balla, balla, lo que la oscuridad trae—dijo para luego reir de burla ante persona.

-tss-hiso sintiendo un enojo y gran preocupación, algo temia..

-tiempo sin vernos Riu—dijo persona sonriendo malicioso

-si hermani!, hace tiempo esperaba tu honorable presencia—dijo en tono burloso

-he,hermano dijo?—penso mikan sorprendida

-y quien es esta bella dama?—pregunto viendo a mikan

-tss-hiso persona—a ti es algo que no te incumbe—dijo serio

-pero a mi jefe si,-dijo sonriendo malicioso

-cobarde , desgraciado,-susurro lleno de ira persona.

-cobarde jajaja!, pero de que estamos hablando ahora,?—pregundo alardeante

-todo lo que has hecho, lo has hecho a tu conveniencia, sin importarte la muerte de nuestros padres—dijo persona

-jaja! Hermano, pero si tu fuiste quien los toco—dijo para luego reírse

-tss, fue por tu desgraciada culpa,-dijo mas enfurecido—mikan, a la orden intentaras correr hacia laesquina , único pasillo, te diriguira hacia ellos, no tengas misericordia—persona se comunico con mikan por la mente, al parecer mikan le metio una piedra de poder o dos?...

-pero persona?—dijo mikan en la mente preocupada

-a la orden—le dijo persona—ahora pagaras hermano!—dijo quitandoce unos guantes de sus manos

-genial,jaja que empiece la divercion—dijo haciendo cada vez mas la voz seria y sonriendo malicioso aquella persona enemiga sus ojos se hisieron totalmente rojos.

-ahora—le grita persona a mikan y ella corre al mismo tiempo que persona corre hacia su hermano.

-oh! No damita no te iras—dijo riu corriendo hacia ella, pero no pudo siendo golpeado por persona y los dos calleron al suelo, si se fijan bien e imagina, persona sostenía las munecas de Riu y sus manos se oscurecían y se secaban lentamente recorría su mano y brazo muy lentamente, como si los dos tubeiran el mismo poder, pero no surgue tanto efecto uno del otro, y persona tenia planeado tocar el lugar donde esta su corazon para matarlo rápido..

-por donde,? Por donde?==se preguntaba mikan corriendo, del pasillo iquierdo paso a uno derecho, y del derecho otras escaleras aparecieron, mikan bajo, la respiración se hacia un poco mas difícil para ella, su corazon altia solo pensaba en natsume, cuando bajo las escaleras vio que no había mas recorriedo, hasta que un pasillo de su lado izquierdo de pronto apareciouna y ella entro sin pensar, cuando entro a un gran cuarto oscuro de su lado izquierdo una gran luz se encendio y frente a ella se encontraba cinco cajas invisibles en los cuales dentro de ellas se encontraban, luna, el chico de cabello castano, el pelirojo y el peli negro, y… natsume… mikan quedo totalmente sorprendida y preocupada viendo como los jóvenes parecían adormilados, sus manos estaban atadas.

-chicos—dijo mikan hasta que vio a natsume—Natsume—dijo corriendo hacia la caja en la que estaba encerrado sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.. los de ambos.

-mi..kan—pronuncion en lentitud con miles de sentimientos detestables.

-bienvenida …..Mikan-pronuncio su nombre y sonriendo malicioso.

-Reo!—dijo furiosa—dejalos libres, tu problema es con migo, que es lo que bsucas de mi?—le grito

-no,no,no soltare a nadie. No se me da la gana, no tienes compañía eech?—dijo riendo en burla

-te voy a derrotar, y juro que te arrepentiras—dijo mikan haciendo que las luces de aquella abitacion empezaran a parpadear, Reo quedo algo sorprendido, y en eso una de las tantas maquinas de aquella habitacion se movio bruscamente, impachando a reo.

-esta chica!—penso asombrad—para! Para, tengo un Ass bajo esta manga, deja te enseno—le grito sonriendo malicisio tras de el habían dos cortinas, se escondia algo tras de ellas.

Mikan caminaba hacia el furiosa. Hasta que vio recorrer una de las cortinas y sentados en dos sillas se encontraban

-aaaa!—hiso mikan sorprendida—aa,abuelos—susurro sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, estaba realmente preocupada, no podía entender como es que fueron encontrados

-ah! Te has de preguntar, com oesque ellos están, pienso atacarte y muy bien—dijo en voz sumamente maléfica. – sáquenlo ya—grito en la segunda cortina, -te mostrare quien me hablo sobre ti y tu familia—dij oen voz brulosa. Mikan vio sentado en una silla a…

-aa!no puede—dijo realmente sorprendida viendo a kato siendo sujetado por otro hombre, aquel hombre que se hiso pasar por niño para envenenarla detesodio con toda el alma 7.7!

-mikan, no es lo que crees, y-yo no..—dijo kato asustado y no termino de decirlo porque..

-callate!—lo golpeo el hombre que lo sostenía ..

Continuara…

Mikan se encuentra en un gran dilema :S


End file.
